Star and Jackie vs forces of Love
by ravangel
Summary: (AU) Donde Star se queda a vivir con Jackie en lugar de Marco, Nuevas Personalidades e Historia, Los Monstruos de siempre, peleas y Amores.
1. Chapter 1

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 1.**

* * *

New fanfic "Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love" (AU) Hope you liked.

* * *

 **Star y Jackie.**

Marco Díaz es el chico más Popular en la Academia Echo Creek, sus notas son perfectas, ha ayudo al equipo de Futbol Americano a derrotar por primera vez en años a sus enemigos mortales los guerreros, no solo eso es muy versátil es excelente cocinando, amable, responsable y actualmente toma lecciones de Karate en un Dojo del Centro Comercial es cinturón rojo, Además está por conseguir el Cinturón Negro lo cual es algo impresionante para un chico de 15 Años de edad, normalmente toma años poder llegar a conseguirlo pero él es un caso algo especial.

Todas la chicas de la Academia suspiran por él saludándolo con miradas coquetas otras lanzando besos al aire, los chicos por su parte los saludan con palabras amables, respeto y admiración.

Muchas chicas lo han invitado a salir pero siempre rechaza de la manera más amable que puede esto es debido a la carga de actividades que tiene tanto académicas, deportivas y las lecciones de Karate lo mantienen ocupado, con muy poco tiempo para poder realizar alguna actividad extra.

Por supuesto las chicas comprenden perfectamente a Marco, pero esto no desanima a ninguna de ellas, en especial a Brittney Wong quien tiene sus ojos puestos sobre él, con la ayuda del equipo de porristas mantienen a raya a cualquiera de tomar cualquier tipo de iniciativa sobre la persona en cuestión, claro que esto es desconocido para el mismo Marco.

En estos momentos Marco se está caminado por los pasillos de la academia siendo saludados por todos los que se encuentra en su camino, algunos chocan sus puños otros lo saludan formalmente, hasta los profesores saludan con respeto y orgullo.

Excepto una Chica de Cabello corto color rubio claro con un mechón pintado de color azul neón una camisa blanca de mangas y cuello verde, unos pantalones cortos de color cían que hacen juego con sus zapatos y un collar de una concha de mar dorada que suele mantener con sus otros trajes.

Mientras se desliza lentamente en su patineta mira a Marco e inclina su cabeza ligeramente expresando un saludo, por su parte él le devuelve el saludo de la misma manera, continuando su camino en dirección a su casillero, al igual que Marco.

Esta Chica se llama Jackie Lynn Thomas y está completamente loca por Marco Díaz, una vez que esta fuera el alcance de la vista de Marco se detiene a observarlo con un mirada fija sobre cualquier movimiento que haga, claro que esto lo hace desde un lugar donde no pueda ser vista por nadie.

"Cielos, es tan patético y perturbador"

Jackie se sorprende al escuchar una voz detrás de ella y al voltear se mejor amiga Janna Ordonia quien es una chica delgada de piel oscura, cabello azul y ojos café siempre viste una chaqueta azul sobre una blusa verde oliva, una falda tableada de color amarillo, un par de botas y su característico gorro verde, Jackie no sabe cómo puede ser amiga de ella, a pesar de su personalidad retorcida debido a sus gustos extraños todo relacionado a lo sobrenatural, su personalidad traviesa tiende a meterla en problemas, pues se divierte al jugar bromas a la gente y causarles temor.

"¿Realmente esperas que se fije en ti, saludándolo de esa manera y actuando como la chica Cool?" Janna.

"Para tu información es un saludo especial entre nosotros" Jackie.

Levantando su pecho de orgullos.

"Claro, Claro, lo que tú digas" Janna.

Le responde con sarcasmo.

"¿Sabes algo? Sino tomas la iniciativa pronto, otra chica lo podrá tomar antes de que te des cuenta" Janna.

Esto deja a Jackie algo nerviosa.

"V-Vamos, Janna, Todos saben que Marco no tiene el Tiempo en estos momentos para mantener un relación, además, se está preparando para una prueba muy importante de Karate para obtener su cinturón Negro" Jackie.

"¿Pero que pasara cuando acabe?" Jackie.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Janna.

"Lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué pasara después de tenga el tiempo? Sabes, muchas chicas están sobre él" Janna.

Jackie se queda en silencio.

"¿Qué tal si Marco acepta alguna invitación de alguna chica?" Janna.

"Estas diciendo, si no actuó rápido. . ." Jackie.

". . . Perderás tu oportunidad" Janna.

Jackie se queda sin palabras.

"Un Consejo, trata de avanzar más haya de tu 'Saludo' a un 'Hola' y quizás cuando tenga el Tiempo tú serás la Chica que este en su mente" Janna.

Jackie comienza a preocuparse de las palabras de Janna, Durante todos estos años, ella solo ha podido realizar un saludo entre ellos, comenzando cuestionarse si debería seguir o cambiar el método de aproximación que tiene con Marco.

Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por sonido del timbre el cual indica inicio de clases.

"Bien, vamos a clases Miss Skullnick es muy estricta" Janna.

"S-Si" Jackie.

Ambas chicas se dirigen al salón y toman asiento, durante la clase a Jackie le cuesta Trabajo concentrarse en la clase de Matemáticas lo cual le provoca sueño la única manera de poder pasar el tiempo es concentrarse en Marco quien toma notas de la clase.

"Jackie Lynn Thomas favor de Favor de presentarse en la oficina de Director"

Su pensamientos son interrumpidos por los altavoces los cual la llaman.

"Parece que alguien está en problemas" Janna.

Habla con una voz en burla ante esto Jackie solo gira levemente sus ojos en desagrado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una tierra lejana llamada Mewni donde los vientos son agradables, el agua es tan clara como la el cristal más fino, praderas tan verdes abundantes de comida y llena de Magia, se observa un enorme arcoíris brillante y hermoso irradia una luz muy cálida envolviendo a la ciudad fuertemente, lo aldeanos corren en todas direcciones, unos se arrastran mientras que otros gritan en pánico de las abrazadoras llamas provocando destrucción a su paso provenientes del hermoso arcoíris.

A la distancia podemos observar a una princesa con vestido largo con varias tonalidades de color Azul con marcas de corazones en él, piel clara, tiene una figura delgada y esbelta. Ella tiene un grueso pelo rubio hasta las rodillas. Ojos azules como el cielo y una marca en forma de corazón sobre cada mejilla, una indicación de su herencia real, además porta una Varita Mágica de poder inimaginable, con la cual ha creado el Hermoso Arcoíris de la Destrucción.

Poco a poco se aleja lentamente de la ciudad con la intención de poder evitar ser regañada por este acto.

"¡Estoy en Problemaaaaaas!" Star.

Alejándose mas rápido comienza hablar para sí misma.

El castillo es el lugar desde donde ha reinado la familia Butterfly por generaciones ahí mismo está la sala del trono donde dos asientos se encuentra al final del salón estos son el Trono de la Reyna y el Rey quien en estos momentos observan a la Princesa Star Butterfly quien no ha tomado contacto visual a ellos.

"Star" Reina Moon.

Con una voz profunda y seria toma la atención de su hija.

"Has tenido la varita por 10 meses y desde entonces solo has causado estragos por todo el Reino" Reina Moon.

"Yo no los llamaría Estragos, diría mas que son accidentes divertidos" Star.

Con una voz temblorosa y temerosa responde a si Madre.

"Inundar los campos de Maíz no lo llamaría accidente divertido" Reina Moon.

"El Maíz necesitaba Agua" Star.

"¿Al igual que el pueblo de cultivos?" Reina Moon.

Haciendo una pausa toma un respiro para poder continuar.

"Llenar las minas de Materiales preciosos con Magma no ayuda a los mineros en poder derretir el material, hacer un muro gigantesco para proteger el reino funciona mejor si lo contralles de abajo hacia arriba, no empezando a construir desde arriba para luego caer sobre las ciudad, Iluminar la noche con relámpagos para ayudar a los guardias en la noche no es buena idea si esos rayos son atraídos por las armaduras de los guardias o lo más reciente un Arcoíris Gigante que provoca llamas que consumen al pueblo" Reina Moon.

Star se queda sin palabras ante esto.

"Así que tu Padre y yo hemos decidido enviarte a un lugar para que puedas practicar tu Magia con la Varita" Reina Moon.

"Un lugar llamado Tierra" Rey River.

"¿Tierra?" Star.

Después de que todos los sirvientes subieran todas pertenencias de Star abren un portal con destino a la Tierra.

Lo que nadie sabia es que todos estaban vigilados por un monstruo Sapo desde las sombras o mejor dicho desde el árbol cercano al carruaje.

* * *

Star se encuentra en estos momentos en una pequeña oficina, sus padres se encuentran en una conversación con una persona de estatura más baja que su padre, tiene un cuerpo corpulento, es calvo pero posee un poco de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y un bigote negro vestido con un traje gris oscuro y una camiseta lila, lentes de marco rectangular y una corbata de moño azul.

Por su parte Sus padres le entregaron nueva ropa para usar la cual consiste un vestido aguamarina, botas moradas, una bolsa con la forma de estrella y por ultimo una tiara de color rojo con cuernos, ella sabe que esa tiara es un recuerdo de su Ex-Novio que a presar de haber terminado su relación por los ataque de celos e ira a ella le agrado el estilo y por ese motivo la conserva.

"Esto no va a funcionar"

Estas son las palabras de la persona que se llama Director Skeeves.

"Inscribir a un alumno con ningún antecedente previo de otra institución académica es imposible además los cursos ya iniciaron esto simplemente será imposible de. . ." Director Skeeves.

Antes de poder continuar más aun en su explicación el Rey River le entrega un cofre con Joyas y Oro.

". . . ¡Lo cual se puede arreglar con algo de vieja papelería y contactos! ¡¿Cuándo quiere que empiece?!" Director Skeeves.

"Lo más pronto posible" Reina Moon.

De repente las luces comienzan a encender y apagar constante mente.

"¡¿Decían que no había magia en este lugar?!" Star.

Habla con gran entusiasmo y alegría mientras presiona constantemente el interruptor de Luz.

"Necesitara un Guía. . . Pero." Rey River.

Acercándose mira al Director Skeeves con unos ojo llenos de una gran intención de matar e ira.

"Tiene que ser una Mujer, por ningún motivo debe ser Hombre ¿Esta Claro?" Rey River.

"C-Creo que tengo a la persona adecuada aquí" Director Skeeves.

Sacando un carpeta de su escritorio comienza a revisar varias hojas y al encontrar la que buscaba comienza a revisarla, enseguida voltea en dirección a al micrófono, presiona el botón.

"Jackie Lynn Thomas favor de Favor de presentarse en la oficina de Director" Director Skeeves.

* * *

Jackie se detiene frente a la puerta de la oficina del Director Skeeves preguntándose del porque ser llamada.

" _No he hecho nada Malo hasta donde sé, ¿Entonces que podría ser?_ " Jackie.

Se cuestiona si misma tratando de pensar en la razón por la cual la llamaron, en ese momento una chispa de electricidad llega a su mente.

" _N-No Puede ser, ¿S-Se Habrán dado cuenta que he estado siguiendo a Marco a su casa? o ¿Que el estado tomado fotos en secreto? o Tal vez ¿Que me quede por accidente me quede con su suéter rojo?_ " Jackie.

Tratando de mantener la calma comienza a poner una cara de lo más tranquila que puede, no lo parece pero Jackie es una especialista para poder fingir cualquier tipo de expresión y no ser detectada por nadie incluso sus padres han sido incapaces de poder descifrar sus actuaciones, una vez que se coloca en su personaje con calma en su rostro toca al puerta de la oficina.

"Adelante" Director Skeeves.

Una vez que obtiene el permiso abre la puerta, pero para su sorpresa en el interior hay tres personas desconocidas más en la Oficina.

Un nombre de corta estatura y complexión robusta, piel clara, ojos azules y el cabello y barba rubios. Viste una chaqueta azul de hombreras doradas, una capa azul, pantalones grises, botas negras y lleva una corona de oro a su lado se encuentra una Mujer de alta estatura y piel clara. Tiene un gran cabello en forma de corazón de color azul pálido, ojos azules y una marca en cada mejilla con la forma de diamantes de color rosa, ella usa un elegante vestido azul con hombreras con forma de alas y una falda con forma de corazón de color azul blanco cuyos peplos acentúan sus caderas. Sobre su cabeza descansa una corona dorada adornada con un diamante y por ultimo una Chica de cabellera Dorada Ojos Azules profundos vestida con un vestido aguamarina, botas moradas, una bolsa con la forma de estrella una tiara de color rojo con cuernos.

"Permítanme presentarlos ella es Jackie Lynn Thomas y será la Guía de su hija durante su estadía en La Academia, además se quedara en casa de ella" Director Skeeves.

"¿He?" Jackie.

Sorprendida por la repentina noticia aunque por otra parte se encuentra aliviada de no tener que estar en problemas.

"Muy Bien, Srta. Thomas, por favor muestre los alrededores a la Srta. . . Digo La Princesa Butterfly mientras termino al inscripción con los Reyes Butterfly" Director Skeeves.

"Si" Jackie.

* * *

Mientras Jackie muestra los alrededores a su nueva compañera, ambas comenzaron a tener una conversación sobre sus gustos en comida, intereses, incluso el tipo de chico que prefieren y sobre todo el hecho de que ella es una Princesa de Otra Dimensión capaz de usar Magia con su varita, al igual, la razón de ¿Por qué? se encuentra aquí.

"Así que, ¿Creaste un Arcoíris en llamas que arraso el Pueblo?" Jackie.

"No mi mejor Momento, debido a que recibí mi varita hace 10 meses solo he caudado más que problemas" Star.

"Entonces la idea es practicar tu Magia y ser capaz de controlar la Varita" Jackie.

"Sip" Star.

"Cielos, Parece mucho trabajo" Jackie.

"No tienes ni Idea" Star.

Repentinamente Jackie empuja a Star detrás de los arbustos de la explanada, confundida por el repentino comportamiento de su nueva amiga Star la observa en confusión.

"¿Jackie? . . ." Star.

"Shuuu. . . Ahí Esta" Jackie.

Después de ser detenida por Jackie, Star la observa y ella tiene la visión perdida en otra dirección con una sonrisa algo extraña, al poner atención nota que Jackie tiene sus ojos perdidos sobre un chico de complexión delgada, piel bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, y un pequeño lunar en la mejilla derecha, vestido con una camisa de color gris claro, un suéter rojo, pantalón gris oscuro y zapatos de deporte marrones con blanco.

"¡Ya Entiendo! ¡Él te gusta!" Star.

Star alza la voz de emoción la cual sorprende a Jackie y ella inmediatamente cubre la boza de Star con ambas manos.

"¡Guarda Silencio o Nos vera!" Jackie.

Momentos después el chico llega su casillero, dejando sus libros y de ahí se dirige al Gimnasio.

"¡¿Por qué no hablas con él?!" Star.

Con una Gran sonrisa y alegría pregunta a Jackie.

"¿Hablar con él? Eso sería peligroso" Jackie.

Le responde con una sonrisa algo forzada.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Star.

Pregunta algo confundida.

"Sígueme y lo vera tu misma" Jackie.

Ambas salen de los arbustos y comienzan a seguir a Marco a distancia.

Mientras camina por los pasillos Star nota que todos las personas con las que se topa comienzan a saludarlo en especial las chicas, cada una de ellas tienen su mirada sobre ya sea saludándolo con miradas coquetas otras levantando sus manos mientras el devuelve de la misma manera, una vez que Marco se retira de la vista de las chicas, ellas comienzan a mirarse con furia y celos.

"¡Él me miro a Mi!"

"¡¿Estas ciega?! ¡Sus ojos se fijaron en mí!"

"¡Ambas están Mal! ¡Él observo mi figura!"

Después de un breve intercambio de comentarios las chicas comenzaron a actuar como Leonas salvajes peleando por el último trozo de carne después de no haber comido por varios días.

"Vaya, eso es. . ." Star.

Se quedó sin palabras al ver como las chicas comienza a pelear entre ellas.

"Si, es una Locura, su nombre es Marco Ubaldo Díaz aunque a él le gusta que lo llamen Marco o Díaz como ya te diste cuenta es el chico más popular y deseado por las chicas" Jackie.

"Hum, Es Lindo no cabe duda, pero más importante ¿No deberías pelear por él también?" Star.

"No soy muy buena peleando, además me da mucha vergüenza, una vez me topé con él por accidente y solo hice el ridículo" Jackie.

* * *

Jackie se encuentra en si casillero tomando los libros para la siguiente clase, justo cuando se da vuelta se estrella con una persona.

"Perdona ¿Estas bien? No me di cuenta de estaba. . ." Jackie.

Jackie no pudo terminar sus palabras al darse cuenta de quién es la persona con la cual se había topado.

"No es culpa mía se me estaba haciendo tarde para la siguiente clase que olvide mi cuaderno ¿Y tú Estás Bien?" Marco.

" _Vamos Jackie, esta es tu oportunidad de oro para hablar con Marco no lo Arruines_ " Jackie.

Dándose ánimos a sí misma.

"N-No Te preocupes, Mi cabeza es tan dura como un Piedra, que cuando patino no mesecito Casco" Jackie.

Jackie Mantiene su mirada en Marco quien se encuentra algo sorprendido por la respuesta que acaba de recibir.

" _¡Maldición!_ " Jackie.

Jackie Grita en su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

"¡Ha, ha, ha!" Marco.

Marco comienza a riese.

"Esa fue buena, buenos, nos vemos después si no llegare tarde a Clases" Marco.

Marco comienza a retirarse en dirección al salón de clases.

"¡Claro! ¡Que la Fuerza te acompañe!" Jackie.

Jackie se despide con un saludo militar manteniéndolo has no ver más a Marco.

"¡Maldición! ¡Lo arruine de Nuevo!" Jackie.

* * *

"Wow" Star.

"Eso fue lo mismo que dije cuando lo vi" Janna.

"¡Janna!" Jackie.

Star y Jackie se sorprender de la repentina aparición Janna la amiga de Jackie.

"Y debo recordarte, esa vez fue Patético" Janna.

"Déjame en Paz" Jackie.

Jackie responde con molestia.

". . . ¿Jackie?" Star.

"¡Ha! Perdona, Star déjame presentarte ella es Janna Ordonia, podríamos decir que es mi mejor amiga y Janna, ella Star Butterfly la nueva estudiante de intercambio que ahora es mi mejor amiga que a partir de ahora se quedara en mi casa" Jackie.

"Gusto en conocerte, Puedes llamarme Janna" Janna.

"¡Mucho gusto nueva Mejor Amiga!" Star.

Janna le ofrece su mano para saludar, pero Star inmediatamente la abraza fuertemente.

". . . No. . . Puedo. . . Respirar" Janna.

Star inmediatamente suelta a Janna y le ofrece una Sonrisa.

"Lo siento" Star.

Se disculpa con una sonrisa.

". . . No hay problema" Janna.

Recuperando el aliento.

"Pensaba llevar a Star a recorrer la Cuidad, ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas?" Jackie.

"¡Si! ¡Vamos Juntas!" Star.

"Me encantaría, pero tengo detención" Jackie.

Janna saca una hoja de reporte.

"¿Qué fue lo que Hiciste esta vez?" Jackie.

"Digamos que explotar una bomba apestosa en un salón cerrado es mala idea" Janna.

"Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?" Jackie.

"Nos vemos después" Janna.

Janna se aleja de ellas mientras se dirige al salón de detención.

"¿Detención?" Star.

"Digamos que es un lugar donde te castigan por hacer cosas malas" Jackie.

"¡¿He?!" Star.

"No te preocupes no te torturan como dice que lo hacen esa escuela para princesas" Jackie.

Star suspira de alivio al escuchar la respuesta de Jackie.

"Ahora acompáñame, tengo mucho que mostrarte" Jackie.

Una vez que salen de la Escuela Jackie lleva a Star por los lugares más interesantes que se pueda ocurrir, una ella es el centro comercial donde pueda conseguir comida, ropa, Maquillaje, de ahí a los árcades y en especial para ella el parque donde está el área de patinaje.

Y para finalizar a la Estación de comida la cual está abierta las 24 Horas, Ambas salen con un vaso grande de malteada.

"¡¿este lugar está abierto, todo el día, noche y todos los días?!" Star.

Sosteniendo su Maleteada con ambas manos.

"Así es" Jackie.

Responde mientras da un sorbo a su malteada.

"¡Genial!" Star.

Star da un sorbo a su malteada y sus ojos mercas de corazones comienzan a brillar de color rosa.

"¡Deliciosa!" Star.

Lentamente comienza a oscurecer y el alumbrado público comienza a encenderse.

"Parece que se está haciendo tarde, Star por ultimo iremos a casa y te mostrare tu cuarto" Jackie.

Repentinamente Star le da un abrazo fuerte a Jackie.

"Gracias, eres la mejor nunca había tenido una amiga como tu puedo decir que eres mi segunda mejor amiga" Star.

Devolviendo el abrazo.

"No sufras, claro que somos amigas" Jackie.

Al separarse ambas están sonriendo.

"Muy bien mi casa se encuentra en esa. . ." Jackie.

Jackie se queda inmóvil con su rostro lleno de miedo y confusión, Star se encuentra en un estado de confusión por la repentina reacción.

"¿Jackie?" Star.

Jackie levanta su mano temblorosa señala en dirección a espalda de Star quien al voltear también queda sorprendida detrás de ella se encuentra más de una docena de Monstruos de diversas formas con garras y colmillos afilado.

"Hola Princesa, que coincidencia encontrarte en este lugar sin armas o Guardias"

De entre todos los monstruos aparece un pequeño monstruo verde grisáceo, su cabeza es redonda, con algunas verrugas en ella, él tiene los ojos amarillos, tiene un pico de color gris oscuro con colmillos afilados y blancos, también lleva una capa verde musgo con un cráneo en la cabeza como una corona que oculta su calvicie.

"Ludo" Star.

"S-Star ¿C-Conoces a ese M-Monstruo?" Jackie.

Con miedo en su voz Jackie logra realizar una pregunta.

"Si, Somos enemigos, Ludo ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?" Star.

"Yo los seguí"

De entre los Monstruos le responde un Sapo Monstruo de color verde pálido con ojos amarillos y alas palmeadas en cada lado de la cabeza. Lleva unas hombreras circulares y una camisa de color verde oscuro con un globo ocular alado en él.

"¡No tienes que responderle!" Ludo.

"Lo siento, Amo Ludo"

"¡Tráiganme la Varita" Ludo.

Todos los Monstruos se lanzan sobre las dos, Star salta en frente de Jackie quien se encuentra en pánico y apunta su varita directo a todos.

"¡Rayo de Arcoíris con estrellas!" Star.

En ese momento de la varita sale disparado un arcoíris rodeado de estrellas las cuales se prenden en llamas, el rayo empuja a varios Monstruos contra el suelo, los que quedaron en pie continúan su camino en dirección a Star.

Star se defiende golpeando a varios de ellos con su puño, después continúa con ataques de rayos arcoíris repeliendo lo más lejos posible de ella y Jackie.

Jackie por su parte está asustada por los Monstruos que aparecieron, por supuesto sorprendida de la manera en que se defiende Star golpes y Rayos de colores son la combinación para repeler a varios de ellos.

En ese momento un Monstruo con Cuerno en forma de venado, camisa blanca de mangas cortas, pantalón gris y botas negras se acerca sigilosamente por detrás de Star atrapándola con un fuerte abrazo dejándola sin poder usar sus manos y su varita.

Ante esto Jackie, toma su casco y lo lanza fuertemente contra el Monstruo Venado golpeándolo en la cabeza para dejarlo fuera de combate o al menos temporalmente.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" Jackie.

"¡Gracias, Jackie!" Star.

"¡Cuando quieras Star!" Jackie.

Repentinamente las dos son golpeadas y ambas caen al suelo dejándolas confundidas momentáneamente, para cuando se dan cuenta se encuentran rodeadas de Monstruos.

"¡Nos tienen rodeadas!" Jackie.

"No por mucho ¡Tsunami Arrollador!" Star.

Enseguida una pared de Agua rodea a las dos.

"¡Ahora! ¡Avalancha Tsunami!" Star.

El muro de agua empuja con fuerza a la mayoría de los Monstruos dejando solo a los que parecen ser resistentes al Agua.

Star se da cuenta que está en una situación complicada anteriormente ha sido capaz de defenderse de tantos Monstruos por si misma con la varita eso lo comprobó en estos 10 meses que la obtuvo, claro que siempre tenía ayuda de los Guardias y algunos Soldados, en el peor caso si se encontraba sola solo tiene que correr, sin embargo, Jackie está detrás de ella esto dificulta la pelea.

" _Solo tengo que Buscar una manera para detenerlos lo suficiente para que las dos podamos escapar ¿Pero Cómo?_ " Star.

En medio de sus pensamientos Star es golpeada y cae al lado de Jackie, al recuperar la noción de sí misma, ahora las dos están rodeadas de Monstruos dejándolas sin forma de escapar.

"¡Si! ¡Ahora tomen la Varita!" Ludo.

El primero en responder fue un Monstruo con cabeza de Jabalí y cuerpo de Hombre musculoso saldando ferozmente sobre ellas.

Pum. . .

El Monstruo Hombre Jabalí sale disparado en dirección contraria al salto que dio, al caer al suelo queda completamente fuera de combate, los Monstruos quedan sorprendidos al ver a su compañero fuera de combate al igual que Star y Jackie, inmediatamente Todos centran su visión a un Chico de Suéter Rojo, cabello Castaño, Ojos Cafés oscuros, piel morena, quien tiene su pierna levantada en posición horizontal indicando que él fue el que mando a volar al compañero Monstruo.

"¡¿Que fue Eso?!" Ludo.

Pregunta con gran impresión y sorpresa.

"Se llama Karate"

Star y Jackie contemplan al chico que apareció para rescatarlas.

"¡¿Marco?!" Star y Jackie.

Ambas están sorprendidas por la repentina aparición del chico más popular de la Escuela, Marco Díaz.

"Parece que necesitan ayuda, ¿Espero no molestarlas?" Marco.

Son una voz tranquila y serena regresa su pierna a su posición original, para colocarse en posición de pelea.

Star se siente extrañamente tranquila al saber que Marco se encuentra aquí.

"¡Claro que No! ¡Ahora mismo te daré una Mano!" Star.

Star comienza a levantarse pero repentinamente Marco la detiene colocando su mano frente a ella.

"No estás en condiciones de continuar te estas comenzando a cansar y comenzaras a comentar errores" Marco.

"¡Marco! ¡Deja que estar ayude, ellos son fuertes y son más que nosotros!" Jackie.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Eres fuerte pero eso no significa que podrás con todos tu solo, todos son igual de fuertes que aquel!" Star.

Star apunta al Monstruo que se encuentra noqueado.

"Si son iguales que aquel. . . Puedo con todos" Marco.

"¡Star tiene razón!" Jackie.

Antes de poder continuar la conversación Marco se dirige rápidamente en dirección a los Monstruos.

¡Solo porque pudiste derrotar a Hombre-Cerdo no significa que podrás derrotar a todos! Ludo.

Todos los Monstruos comienzan a atacar a Marco al mismo tiempo, Star rápidamente se levanta apara ayudarlo, pero se detiene repentinamente al presenciar la cosa más sorprendente desde que llego a la tierra.

Marco enviste a uno de los Monstruos frente a él, después con ambas manos toma al Monstruo con cuernos de venado que está al lado del que derribo y lo arroja contra un Monstruo con cabeza de jirafa, ambos se estrellan contra la pared, luego a otro comienza a dar una serie de golpes cortos y rápidos en el estómago, finalizándolo con un golpe profundo en el estómago de ese Monstruo quien cae inconsciente, un monstruo Sapo se abalanza sobre Marco, pero con movimiento rápido esquiva por el constado y con un golpe con su mano abierta golpea su cuello dejándolo fuera de combate, uno a uno los Monstruos van cayendo fuera de combate, ya sea por patas, golpes con mano abierta o puño cerrado con una serie de acrobacias y posiciones asombrosas.

Jackie Tiene sus ojos brillando ante tal exhibición de estilo de pela, ella sabía que Marco era genial, pero no imaginaba que es así de Genial, si estaba loca por él antes, ahora está babeando por él.

Star tiene sus ojos brillando por la misma razón que Jackie, los movimientos, la habilidad y maestría en combate, en Mewni había presenciado peleas de los guardias del Palacio enfrentando Monstruos, un Guardia Real Podía derrotar 4 Monstruos de este tipo de Fuerza al mismo tiempo, claro que esto llevaba un gran esfuerzo, incluso su padre que es un guerrero Excepcional en sus mejores años era capaz de derrota 6 la vez, pero Jamás había presenciado una batalla de un solo hombre contras más de una Docena de Monstruos al mismo tiempo y sin esfuerzo alguno.

"¡Hyaa!" Marco.

Tan Rápido, Feroz, Ligero, pero fuerte, después de ese grito el ultimo Monstruo cae inconsciente frente a marco con no parece haberse esforzado en lo absoluto.

"I-Imposible" Ludo.

Balbucea con una voz llena de miedo.

"Wow" Star y Jackie.

Las dos chicas están completamente fascinadas por el impresionante despliegue de habilidades de Marco.

"¿Quieres continuar?" Marco.

Con una voz seria y desafiante impone su presencia ante Ludo.

"N-No ¡Retirada!" Ludo.

Con terror en su voz ludo saca de su bolsa una tijeras extrañas y con ellas corta un portal, los Monstruos se arrastran lentamente algunos cargan a su compañeros que están inconscientes, una vez que todos los Monstruos ha pasado a travez del portal Ludo volteo con una mirada de enojo listo para gritar pero al ver a Marco se detiene, él se encuentra parado frente a Star y Jackie con sus brazos cruzados, su mirada es Fría e intimidante, de inmediato Ludo cruza el portal rápidamente, dejando a los tres jóvenes solos.

Después de que todos los Monstruos se han marchado, Ambas chicas centran su mirada sobre Marco, maravilladas e incluso fascinadas por el Guerrero frente ellas quien desprendía un aura fuerte.

"Uff. . . Eso fue intenso ¿Están Bien?" Marco.

Con ese suspiro el Marco tranquilo y alegre ha regresado.

¡Eso Fue increíble!" Star.

Con gran enfuria y felicidad se lanza a donde esta Marco para darle un fuerte abrazo, quien por su parte se encontraba algo sorprendido pero enseguida devuelve el abrazo de la misma manera.

" _Suertuda_ " Jackie.

Jackie hace un puchero inflado sus mejillas mientras se pone al lado de Star.

Lentamente Marco y Star ambos se separan.

"¡Eso fue Genial! ¡Tú estuviste Genial! ¡¿Eso fue Magia?! Y ¡Tú que Genial alzamiento!" Marco.

Marco comienza a dar saltos y puñetazos al aire de pura emoción, enseguida vuelve a Abrazar a Star quien se encuentra algo avergonzada y por ultimo salta a Jackie dándole un abrazo fuerte, quien a hora su rostro comienza a ponerse de color rojo y una sonrisa extraña aparece en ella.

"¡Ho! Cierto" Marco.

Marco se dirige al lugar donde dejo su mochila y de ella saca su celular.

"Denme su número de teléfono, también anoten el mío, si en algún momento se encuentran en una situación como esta no duden en llamar" Marco.

Con una voz alegre se acerca a Star y Jackie, Marco comienza a anotar sus números de teléfono, después intercambiar números Marco toma a las dos chicas por la cintura para dar un abrazo en grupo, Star le devuelve el abrazo sin problema, Jackie, por otra parte duda en hacerlo ahora mismo está completamente nerviosa, aun así ella no desea perder esta oportunidad y con la poco valor que tomo lo abraza.

* * *

Marco se une a Jackie y Star en su camino a casa, lo poco que pudieron conversar fue sobre los Monstruos que atacaron a Star, al parecer en Mewni tiene una relación con ellos algo violenta y Ludo trata de tomar la varita de estar con el fin de obtener un cuerpo músculos para así conquistar todo Mewni, al llegar al cruze de la avenida principal Marco toma dirección a su casa que esta subioendo la colina.

"¡Si!" Jackie.

Salta de emoción

"¡Tengo el teléfono de Marco, Marco Díaz este es el mejor Dia de toda mi vida!" Jackie.

"¡Yo acabo de hacer un nuevo amigo!" Star.

"Y pensar que tuve que ser atacada por Monstruos para poder conseguirlo" Jackie.

"Lo siento, fue mi culpa" Star.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres increíble con tu Magia y tu manera de pelear! Deben estar locos por haberte enviado aquí, porque no pareces necesitar nada de entrenamiento" Jackie.

"¡Gracias!" Star.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro le da un abrazo a Jackie.

"¡Eres la Mejor!" Star.

"No te preocupes" Jackie.

Después de unos instantes llegan a la casa de Jackie, la casa en de color Blanco con el techo de color agua de dos pisos.

"Muy Star, tu cuarto está Arriba, La cocina está cruzando esa puerta hay un baño por haya, el comedor esta enseguida de la cocina, vamos arriba" Jackie.

"Jackie, ¿Dónde están tus padres?" Star.

"Ninguno se encuentra aquí, normalmente estoy sola en casa, Mama es una enfermera en la sala de emergencias casi todo el tiempo está ahí y Papa es soldado activo así que está en Alemania en estos momentos" Jackie.

"Lo siento" Star.

"No es para tanto siempre puedo hablar con ellos por teléfono, así que nunca esto sola" Jackie.

Una vez que las dos llegan al segundo piso Jackie le muestra la ha Star, el cuarto el grande a al menos 8 x 10 metros, con un armario grande.

"¿Qué te parece?" Jackie.

"Parece algo pequeño, pero puedo trabajar con él" Star.

Antes de que Jackie se preguntarse ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? Star levanta su varita la cual comienza a brillar de color rosa.

"¡Reconstrucción de cuarto expandido!" Star.

Enseguida la Luz de color Rosa comienza a cubrir el cuarto y a su paso el cuarto va tomando forma de una Torre que crece hasta parecer que la casa ahora tiene tres pisos adicionales.

Jackie está completamente sorprendida su boca está abierta por la sorprendente renovación del cuarto.

"Me gustaría que mi cuarto fuera así de grande" Jackie.

Jackie lo dijo en voz baja pero al parecer es captado por Star quien inmediatamente responde.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Entonces hagámoslo!" Star.

Star sale del cuarto en dirección al cuarto de Jackie para realizar el mismo hechizo, por otra parte Jackie logra reaccionar lo suficiente para prevenir que  
Star entre a su cuarto.

Star abre la puerta del cuarto de Jackie enseguida vuelve a levantar la varita para hacer el mismo hechizo.

"¡Reconstrucción de cuarto. . .!" Star

Pero antes de poder hacerlo Star es tacleada por la espalda por Jackie y ahora ambas caen al suelo.

"Jackie, ¿Qué es lo que haceeeess?. . ." Star.

Star está completamente impactada por el cuarto de su nueva Mejor Amiga, su cuarto es de color coral Azul océano, la cama es tiene sabanas de color blanca con corazones rojos con un una imagen de un chico con una cara sonriente al igual que sus almohadas sobre ella está un suéter de color Rojo, su tocador tiene un espejo con fotografías a su alrededor con la imagen de Marco Díaz, muchas fotografías tomadas en diferentes ángulos posters con Marco en ellos haciendo diferentes actividades, Fútbol Americano, Karate, sobre un escenario aparentemente cantando, entre otras, pero la más impresionante de todas es el poster Grande con la imagen de Marco quitándose la Camiseta revelando su espalda y parte de su ropa interior se estaba mostrando.

"¿J-Jackie?" Star.

Lentamente estar voltea su mirada a Jackie quien de igual manera se acerca a Star, enseguida coloca sus manos en sus hombros, con una mirada algo oscura, sonrisa quebradiza y temblorosa hace contacto visual.

"¿Star?" Jackie.

Con una voz seria llama a amiga.

"¿S-Si?" Star.

Con una voz nerviosa Star responde.

"¿Podríamos olvidar lo que has visto aquí?" Jackie.

"¿E-Eso será imposible?" Star.

"¡Por favor!" Jackie.

Jackie comienza a llorar de desesperación.

"Pero puede ser nuestro secreto" Star.

Le responde a Jackie con una sonrisa amable y cálida.

"¡Gracias!" Jackie.

Responde con lágrimas en los ojos y llantos de desesperación.

* * *

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, pan quesito?"

Una voz amable y amorosa resuena en el espejo que se encuentra en el nuevo cuarto de Star.

"¡Fue Genial! ¡Hice nuevos amigos!" Star.

"Maravilloso Star y dime ¿Practicaste tu Magia?"

Estas palabras fueron dichas por su Madre La Reina Moon.

"Sobre eso. . ." Star.

Star sabe que no es bueno ocultar cosas a sus padres ya que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían.

"Jackie y yo Fuimos atacadas por Monstruos, pero de alguna manera logramos sobrevivir" Star.

Los Padres tienen sus rostros con expresiones de sorpresa y preocupación.

"Fueron al menos más de una Docena de ellos" Star.

"B-Bueno, es obvio que los derrotaron con tu varita, de lo contrario no tendríamos esta conversación" Reina Moon.

"Debo enviar Guardias a cuidarte, por si acaso vuelve a suceder algo así" Rey River.

"Estoy impresionada de lo capaz que eres al derrotar a una cantidad así de Monstruos tu sola" Reina Moon.

"¡Cierto! ¡Hay que celebrar mi pequeño Guerrero Gano su primera batalla contra más de una Docena de ellos!" Rey River.

"De hecho no fui yo quien los derroto" Star.

"Entonces ¿Quien fue? ¿Tu nueva Amiga Jackie?" Reina Moon.

Pregunta con gran curiosidad.

"¡No fue ella! ¡Fue él!" Star.

Con una sonrisa enorme y brillante les responde a sus padres.

"¿Él?" Reina Moon y Rey River.

"¡Siiiii! ¡Marco Ubaldo Díaz! O como le gusta que le digan ¡Marco Díaz!" Star.

"¡¿Un Chico?!. . ." Rey River.

Antes de poder continuar con su arranque de Ira, Moon le da un golpe fuerte en el costado dejándolo arrodillado de dolor.

"¡Cuenta más Star!" Reina Moon.

Con su voz juguetona trata de hacer conversación privada con su hija.

"¡Marco, Fue Asombroso! ¡Sin ayuda de Nadie hizo pedazos a todos los Monstruos! ¡Los Movimiento y Golpes de Marco!. . ." Star.

Durante la breve explicación Sobre Marco Díaz, Moon puede ver como las Marcas de corazón en las mejillas de Star Brillan intensamente en un color Rosa, incluso cuando estuvo saliendo con el Príncipe del Inframundo Tom Lucitor, no presentaba semejante reacción.

"¡Derrotar a una cantidad de Monstruos de esa manera suena algo Exagerado!" Rey River.

Recuperado del golpe de Moon, se coloca frente al espejo.

"Para comenzar ¿Qué tipo de arma utilizo, equipamiento mágico o armadura?" Rey River.

Esta era una pregunta que no tiene respuesta correcta, River utilizara cualquier oportunidad para hacer de menos al Joven que trata de acercarse a su hija, incluso Moon sabe esto claramente, aun así ella tiene el interés de saber eso mismo.

Si utiliza una Arma o Armadura que solo pueda ser creada en la Tierra podría tratar de conseguir al Herrero que la haya hecho para hacer más de ellas, en caso de ser algún artefacto Mágico primero debe encontrar al creador de dicho artefacto si esta Persona ya ha muerto entonces debe convencer a la familia de este "Marco Díaz" para su cooperación, también puede ser una Reliquia Heredada por alguna familia de Caballeros en la Tierra, buscara la manera de traerlos de su lado.

"¡Eso es lo más increíble de todo solo uso sus manos!" Star.

Con sus marcas de corazones brillando fuertemente responde a sus Padres, que su vez ellos tienen su boca abierta de la impresión.

"S-Star, creo no haber escuchado bien ¿Dices que solo usos sus manos?" Reina Moon.

Pregunta con una voz temblorosa.

"¿El solo?" Rey River.

"¡Siiii!" Star.

"Star, el Baño esta libre" Jackie

Antes de poder continuar indagando sobre el tema son interrumpidos por Jackie quien parece tener una voz cansada y angustiada.

"¡Ya voy! ¡Los Amo! ¡Adiós!" Star.

De esa manera se despide de sus padres y dirigiéndose al Baño.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Butterfly.

"¿Con solo sus Manos?" Reina Moon.

"A-así parece" Rey River.

Ambos todavía se encuentra en Shock por las palabras de su hija, están conscientes de que ella puede ser imprudente, despistada o ingenua pero no es una Mentirosa.

"¡Debo comprobarlo yo mismo!" Rey River.

"¡River!" Reina Moon.

Antes de realizar cualquier acción imprudente es detenido por Moon.

"¿S-Si?" Rey River.

"No hagas cosas que interfieran con la vida de Nuestra Hija en la Tierra" Reina Moon.

"Disculpa Mi Amor" Rey River.

"Pero aun así, debemos investigar el asunto del ataque de Monstruos y los Importante es sobre "Marco Díaz" si es capaz de hacer algo así. . ." Reina Moon.

". . .Sería una Gran Ganancia tenerlo de Nuestro lado. . . ¡Pero si se atreve a tocar a Mi hija!. . ." Rey River.

"Dejaras que eso suceda, sea como Amigo o Novio de Star, **No bebes intervenir para nada, Está Claro.** " Reina Moon.

Con palabras Frías advierte a su Esposo mientras se retira del Espejo.

"S-Si Mi cielo" Rey River.

Con temor en su voz responde a su esposa.

" _Pero no dijiste que no podía espiarlo_ " Rey River.

Con ese pensamiento River camina detrás de su esposa.

* * *

Continuara. . .

* * *

Ok, Ok and Ok, I Now. . . Starco Forever!


	2. Chapter 2

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 2.**

* * *

I am back and ready for evirating. So enjoy!

* * *

 **Jackie obsesión.**

"¡Esto es delicioso! ¡¿Cómo se llama esto?!" Star.

"Cereal" Jackie.

"¡¿Y esta Hecho de Maíz?!" Star.

"Si" Jackie.

"¡Genial!" Star.

Es una mañana tranquila en casa de Jackie, ambas se encuentran comiendo lentamente sus platos de cereal en completo silencio los únicos sonidos que predominan son las cucharas cayendo sobre los platos.

Esto es una sensación incomoda Jackie sabe perfectamente que ella no tiene por qué estar molesta con su nueva amiga, gracias a ella fue capaz de obtener el número de teléfono de su amor y obsesión en la vida llamada Marco Díaz, aun así no puede quitar la sensación de incomodidad de su pecho.

"¿Jackie?" Star.

"¿Hum?" Jackie.

"Sobre ayer. . ." Star.

"¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! A-Ayer. . . ¡Cof!. . . No pasó nada" Jackie.

"Lo siento" Star.

Jackie trata de mantener la calma hora se encuentra lidiando los acontecimientos de ayer en los cuales está la llegada de la Princesa Mágica de otra dimensión Star, la pelea contra una Docena de Monstruos, siendo rescatadas por Marco y para terminar su más oscuro secreto ha sido descubierto.

Sabe perfectamente que la culpa yace totalmente en ella por su falta de atención, sus padres nos encuentran en casa todo el tiempo y cuando vienen siempre le avisan de ante mano lo cual le daba la oportunidad de poder ocultar todo, debido a esto se ha hecho descuidada sobre todo la pereza que siente al tratar de ocultar toda su colección de fotos sobre Marco, aunque no esperaba una visita de Star en un principio, después de todo lo que sucedió había olvidado ocultar todo.

Jackie realmente desea olvidar todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer, claro excepto la parte que Incluye a Marco y obtuvo su número de teléfono.

"¿Jackie? Sé que te gusta mucho Marco, que incluso tengas todas esas cosas" Star.

Jackie se mantiene callada mientras mantienen su mirada en el plato de cereal y presta atención a las palabras con vergüenza.

"Puede que se algo extraño en Mewni, supongo que las chicas de la Tierra es algo más normal" Star.

Jackie ahora se encuentra en un dilema puede que Star crea que es normal para todas la chicas de la tierra tener este tipo de obsesión sería lo mejor para no ser juzgada por ella, por otra parte no está bien mentir con el tiempo tienden a empeorar o arruinar una amistad, lo correcto sin duda siempre es la Verdad.

"No es normal" Jackie.

Con una voz seria t tranquila responde a Star.

"¿Ho? ¿Entonces?" Star.

Jackie hace una pausa, baja su cuchara en el plato de cereal y su mirada se centra en Star.

"Una chica, normalmente toma una o dos fotos del chico que le gusta, en mi caso quiero tener muchas fotos de él al punto que la menoría de mi celular se llena y mi laptop está repleta de fotos de Marco, para otros no es extraño tener un una pluma o un lápiz y dar pequeños besos o ponerlo en tu boca, yo tome su suéter preferido de Marco, ¡Claro que no lo robe! Simplemente lo encontré en los vestidores de los hombres cuando entre por accidente, sin darme cuenta lo traje a mi casa, en ocasiones me lo pongo o tiendo a olerlo. . . incluso he dormido con él. . . "Jackie.

A este punto de la conversación Star tiene los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

". . . ¡Trate de devolverlo al día siguiente pero me detuve al ver que Marco tenía otro igual pensé que talvez no lo necesitaría este!" Jackie.

Toma un respiro profundo.

"Seguirlo a escondidas y tomarle fotos de esa manera está mal, ¡Pero cuando lo veo no logro detenerme! ¡El poster cerca de mi Armario fue tomada por mera casualidad!. . . Llegue antes de la hora de entrada para conseguir el mejor material para trabajar y cuando entre al salón de Biología. . . ¡Marco se estaba cambiando y no pude evitarlo, tome esa Foto!" Jackie.

Una vez que termina Jackie comienza a jadear.

"Wow" Star.

Star completamente impresionada ante tal obsesión amorosa de su nueva amiga, pero una duda está en su cabeza.

"Espera ¿Cómo fue que pudiste convertir esas imágenes en retratos?" Star.

"Fui a la tienda en el centro comercial, tuve que pagar extra para que el sujeto de la tienda no diga nada sobre esas fotos" Jackie.

Star levanta su dedo índice para tratar de formular una pregunta más pero Jackie responde inmediatamente.

"¿Cómo logre llevar las cosas al centro sin ser reconocida? Me disfrace me puse el suéter de Marco con gafas de sol y un tapa bocas, incluso trate de cambiar mi voz para no ser reconocida" Jackie.

Jackie deja caer su rostro contra la mesa por la vergüenza que la inunda.

"Santo Maíz" Star.

"Star, sé que soy extraña en cuanto se refiere a Marco, más bien puedes decir que estoy totalmente loca obsesionada por él. . . Si quieres dejar de hablarme o dejar de ser amigas lo entendería completamente" Jackie.

"No, No, No, No, somos amigas y nunca haría algo como eso, además la amigas se comprenden y respetan una a la otra" Star.

Star toma la mano de Jackie con la intención de animarla y demostrar que lo que dijo es cierto.

Jackie lentamente levanta su cabeza de la mesa y mira a Star quien tiene una sonrisa amable.

"Gracias Star por no juzgarme" Jackie.

"Para eso son la amigas" Star.

Ambas sonríen.

"Por cierto Jackie ¿Cuál es la razón de que Marco sea así de popular con todos en la escuela y hacerte llegar a quererlo de esa manera?" Star.

Jackie levanta su mirada al techo y coloca su mano en su barbilla tratando de logar una explicación razonable.

"Bueno no es una historia agradable, veras Marco nunca fue así de popular, mucho menos así de amigable antes él tenía amigos pero no hablaba con casi nadie podrías decir que no era muy sociable en ese entonces pero todo cambio cuando todos estábamos en el 6do año, unos Asesinos muy peligrosos entraron a la escuela con la intención de escapar de la policía, ellos se refugiaron en nuestro salón y tomaron a todos como rehenes" Jackie.

Jackie hace una pausa para voltear su mirada en Star.

"De un momento a otro la situación se volvió muy peligrosa, ellos amenazaron de matar a uno de los rehenes, para probar que estaban hablando seriamente, tomaron a una chica entre nosotros y la expusieron a la ventana para que todos lo vieran de lo que no estaban mintiendo, de su bolsa saco un cuchillo, con el corto la blusa de la chica exponiéndola por la ventana para que los policías tuvieran una vista plena y demostrar de lo que eran capaces de hacer, entonces comenzaron a cortar por encima del pecho de la chica haciéndola sangrar. . . Sabes, eso deja cicatrices permanentes. . . pero estoy agradecida que fuera en un lugar, porque es fácil de poder ocultar de los demás" Jackie.

Star comenzó sentir horror de las palabras de Jackie que lentamente desabrocha su blusa de color morado que lleva puesta el día de hoy Jackie muestra su pecho para mostrar unas cicatrices por encima del su brasier.

Star coloca ambas manos sobre su boca en sorpresa.

El rostro de Jackie comienza a ponerse triste casi como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

"No fue nada placentero. . . Realmente dolió mucho. . . En ese momento todo parecía que todo iba a acabar de la peor manera. . . Luego Marco actuó, ataco al sujeto que tenía el cuchillo primero lo empujo con una patada, después lo golpeó fuertemente con sus puños dejándolo noqueado, el otro tipo logro reaccionar a tiempo y disparar dos veces a Marco dándole en el pecho pero aun así fue capaz de seguir moviéndose lo suficiente para derribado y golpeado de la misma manera que su compañero, cuando esos dos sujetos quedaron fuera de combate todos comenzaron a salir corriendo del salón, todos estaban asustados. . . De alguna manera logre ponerme de pie, estaba a punto de salir corriendo como los demás pero me detuve, al ver a Marco cayo de espalda" Jackie.

Una leve sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Jackie.

"En contra de todos mis instintos me acerque para ver si estaba bien. . . pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando, los disparaos le dieron en su pecho y parecía estar rodeado de un charco rojo. . . Es extraño debí escapar pero me quede con él. . . Al acercarme a su rostro me sorprendí mucho, Marco tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada estaba al techo. . ." Jackie.

Jackie comenzó a abrochar su blusa.

". . . Después toco su pecho y al levantar su mano vio que estaba llena de sangre, en ese momento pareció notar que estaba ahí luego me miró fijamente, cuando me acerque parecía querer decirme algo así que puse mi rostro lo más cerca para escucharlo mejor y con su mano llena de sangre toco mi mejilla del lado derecho. . . Debería haber estado asustada, pero no lo estaba, puse mi mano encima de la de él y al final de todo me dijo "Eres hermosa". . . y ahí me enamore de él" Jackie.

". . . Jackie" Star.

La voz de Star suena triste.

"No te preocupes, eso paso hace tiempo y bueno lo he superado, extrañamente es la peor manera de enamorarse de alguien. . . Enseguida llego la policía y los paramédicos, no tardaron mucho en llevar a Marco al Hospital. . . Estuvo ausente un mes entero, la ventaja es que salió ileso por decirlo así, todo lo demás es fácil de deducir, todos alababan y admiraban a Marco, era o mejor dicho es el héroe de la ciudad y su actitud tomo un giro de 180 se convirtió en el chico más Popular y amigable que es actualmente" Jackie.

"Lo que hizo fue peligroso, pero muy valiente como un Héroe de los trovadores de Mewni, me alegro que lo haya hecho, de lo contrario mi amiga no estaría aquí conmigo" Star.

Ambas chicas sonrieron.

"Entonces ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?" Star.

"¿He?" Jackie.

Este cambio abrupto de conversación confunde a Jackie.

"Solo digo que debes decirle lo que sientes, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien" Star.

"Ahora mismo es imposible" Jackie.

"¿Por qué no?" Star.

"Porque lo arruinare como la última vez" Jackie.

"Eso fue cosa del pasado, ahora tienes a una mágica princesa Mágica de otra dimisión ayudándote y además tienes el teléfono de Marco" Star.

"No te ofendas Star, pero prefiero hacerlo a mi manera tomando mi tiempo" Jackie.

"Aburidoooo" Star.

"Y hablando de tiempo, es hora de ir a la escuela" Jackie.

Después de dar un vistazo al reloj en la pared, Jackie recoge la mesa, toma su mochila y patineta, Star por su parte toma su mochila redonda de color morada con cuernos.

Mientras espera en la puerta por Star, Jackie toma su celular y abre los contactos, normalmente solo tiene pocos números anotados, sus padres, familiares, su amiga Janna, con una sonrisa grande formándose en su rostro observa sus dos nuevos contactos, su nueva mejor amiga Star y el más preciado Marco.

"¡Estoy Lista!" Star.

Star hace regresar a Jackie a la realidad, ella guarda su celular, coloca su casco y ambas toman camino a la escuela.

Star convoca a una nube de color purpura para poder ir a la misma velocidad que Jackie con su patineta, después de 10 minutos de camino logran llegar a la explanada, Jackie se detiene en una esquina del edificio manteniendo si vista en dirección a los casilleros al otro lado.

"Parece que llegamos a tiempo" Jackie.

Star detiene detrás de Jackie y baja de la nube color violeta que invoco, al dar un vistazo rápido a los alrededores nota la ausencia de Chicos y chicas en la escuela los únicos que parecen estar son las personas que llaman profesores o los que normalmente se encargan de limpiar el lugar.

"¿Jackie?" Star.

"¿Si?" Jackie.

"Puede que este equivocada pero ¿No debería de haber?. . . ¿No se?. . . ¿Más chicos y chicas en la escuela?" Star.

"Ho. . . Bueno todavía falta una hora para que inicien las clases" Jackie.

Responde con una voz tranquila y serena.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Falta una hora para iniciar clases?!" Star.

". . . Si" Jackie.

Responde con una voz avergonzada.

"Entonces. . ." Star.

"Marco. . ." Jackie.

Responde antes de que Star pudiese preguntar.

"¿He?" Star.

". . . Marco suele llegar los jueves una hora antes de iniciar Clases. . . Eso me da tiempo suficiente. . . Para poder observarlo y tomarle fotos" Jackie.

"Jackie. . . Realmente debes tener más control a este paso creo que serás capaz de secuestrar a Marco" Jackie.

". . . " Jackie.

"¿Hum?" Star.

Hubo un silencio extraño entre las dos, Star mantiene su vista sobre Jackie quien se ruboriza un poco y evita la mirada de Star.

"Espera. . . ¡¿Lo estas considerando?!" Star.

"¡No!" Jackie.

Con su rostro completamente rojo Jackie niega la pregunta de Star.

". . . Solo un poco" Jackie.

"¡Jackie!" Star.

Una discusión casi cómica sucede entre las dos por una parte Jackie trata de evitar ser considerada una completa acosadora por Star, mientras que ella simplemente tara de mantener a Jackie en control de no llegar a tal extremo, por un largo periodo de tiempo discuten sobre la conducta obsesiva que tiene Jackie sobre Marco, de repente Jackie se detiene de hablar de su bolsa saca su celular y al ver la hora comienza a observar detenidamente al otro lado de la explanada.

"¿Sucede algo?" Star.

"Que extraño" Jackie.

"Jackie ¿De que estas hablando?" Star.

"Faltan 15 minutos para iniciar Clases y Marco no ha llegado" Jackie.

"¿Tal vez se le hizo tarde?" Star.

"Marco ¿Tarde? Eso es imposible" Jackie.

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura?" Star.

"¿Bromeas? Marco tiene el record de puntualidad en la Escuela, no importa el clima o accidente, él siempre llega a tiempo no por nada lo llaman el Chico Seguridad. . . A menos. . . " Jackie.

Recordando el suceso de anoche en donde fueron atacados por todos esos Monstruos, puede que haya regresado más noche con un número mucho mayor para tomar venganza en contra de Marco.

La simple idea aterra a Jackie por culpa de ella ahora es posible que lo hayan lastimado gravemente que tuviera que ser hospitalizado o pero puede que lo acabaran permanentemente, comenzando a preocuparse mira a Star fijamente.

"S-Star ¿C-Crees que los Monstruos de ayer haya ido por Marco?" Jackie.

Su voz es temerosa, esto provoca preocupación en Star también.

"N-No, debería e-ellos no suelen atacar tan rápidamente y menos después de la paliza que recibieron de Marco" Star.

Los nervios inundan sus pensamientos pueden que durante algún momento puede haber sido atacado o peor aún secuestrado.

"¡Las encontré!"

Una voz fuerte sorprende Jackie y Star, en respuesta a esto dan un salto atrás para inmediatamente colocarse en posición de batalla, Star apunta su varita mientras un brillo color Rosa destella levemente, mientras que Jackie levanta su patineta con disposición a golpear cualquier cosa que se acerque, pero para alivio de ambas frente a ellas se encuentra un chico con suéter Rojo.

"Wow, tranquilas soy yo" Marco.

"¿Marco?" Star y Jackie

"Las he estado buscando por todas partes" Marco.

". . . " Jackie.

Jackie se quedó muda al ver a Marco frente a ella y la única cosa que pudo hacer fue un saludo que suele hacer cuando ve a Marco pasar su ligero movimiento de cabeza, por supuesto él responde de la misma manera.

". . . Entonces. . . ¿Dices que nos buscabas a nosotras Dos?" Star.

Entre el silencio de Jackie, Star decide toma la iniciativa entre ellos.

"Así es, anoche fue ¡Genial! Nunca tuve la oportunidad de probar mis habilidades y técnicas en un combate real, hasta ese momento" Marco.

"Espera me dice que ¿Nunca has tenido un combate real?" Star.

"No, todo ha sido entrenamiento y combates simulados, además. . . " Marco.

Colocando su mano detrás de su nuca y evitando la mirada de Star se puede notar que esta algo avergonzado.

". . . Todos mis oponentes que he enfrentado. . . No pueden soportar mi ritmo. . . y siempre los combates terminan muy rápido" Marco.

Con ojos completamente abiertos Star está sorprendida del hecho de saber que el chico frente a ella, fue capaz de hacer semejante combate sin tener experiencia real.

". . . increíble" Star.

"¿He?" Marco.

"¡Eres increíble! ¡Pelear de esa Manera! ¡Con puro instinto y fuerza! ¡Por eso Eres Increíble!" Star.

"¡Gracias, Star!" Marco.

Marco vuelve su mirada a Star y con vergüenza le sonríe.

". . . Yo. . . ¡Yo también creo que Marco es increíble!" Jackie.

Con gran convicción y esfuerzo se las arregla para entrar en la conversación.

"¡Gracias, Jackie!" Marco

Jackie esta tan feliz en este momento ser capaz de poder hablar con Marco de esta manera le inunda el corazón de alegría.

"¡Cierto! Casi lo olvido" Marco.

Marco toma un cuaderno de su mochila y comienza a tomar notas.

"Primero que nada, pienso que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos" Marco.

"¿M-Marco?" Jackie.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Star.

"Verán ayer por la noche después de enfrenar a esos Monstruos, estuve pensando, una princesa siempre tiene que tener un caballero para protegerla cuando sea necesario así que porque no intentar ser ese caballero además será emocionante y peligroso" Marco.

Esto toma por sorpresa a las chicas, se supone que nadie sabe que Star es una princesa aun ella fue transferida ayer, por lo tanto nadie debería tener conocimiento a excepción de los Maestros o Jackie.

De alguna manera Star siente inquietud, es obvio para ella que Marco no es una mala persona, además no siente malicia alguna de sus palabras entonces ¿Por qué sabe sobre ella?

Al igual que Star, Jackie esta desconcertada no hay forma de saber sobre esto pero aun así.

"¿Cómo sabes de Star?" Jackie.

"Ayer llegue a la tierra, nadie sabe que estoy aquí. . . bueno excepto los Monstruos" Star.

". . . " Marco.

Marco se queda en silencio unos momentos, levemente suspira de frustración.

"Ya veo es un secreto. . . Una disculpa, verán tengo un amigo o algo así. . . No es una mala persona, bueno a veces lo es. . . Ayer le conté sobre el ataque de Monstruos y me dijo acerca de Star que es una princesa de otra dimensión, sobre la Magia en Mewni, sabe practicante todo lo que sucede en la ciudad" Marco.

Jackie no sabe que decir el saber que alguien es capaz de obtener información de cualquier persona en toda la ciudad eso significa que también puede saber del secreto que solo Star se supone que debe saber, lo peor de todo es amigo de Marco lo cual le puede decir sobre eso.

"No se preocupen él no es una Mala persona ni peligroso, además no revelara nada mientras no te metas con él o trastes de investigar su identidad o pelees contra él o lo insultes o molestes o pases cerca de él o hablarle o verlo. . . Saben algo, mejor no se acerquen a él es peligroso y malvado" Marco.

Ambas asienten a las palabras de Marco.

"Bien, ahora Díganme sus Horarios" Marco.

Marco comienza a tomar notas, Jackie está encantada con estos sucesos antes nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener esta conversación tan cercana con Marco debido a la vergüenza que siente, todo esto es gracias a Star a pesar de ser solo un día de conocerla logro hacer un cambio grande en rutina diaria.

Star poder como Jackie tiene una sonrisa y mirada extraña sobre Marco quien se encuentra tomando notas de las hojas que recibió ayer en la oficina del director, recordando la conversación que tuvieron en la mañana la hacía sentir incomoda estar entre ellos, aun así, Star vuelve a centrar su vista sobre Marco.

" _Es lindo, pero ser capaz de tener la atención de tantas chicas es algo sorprendente. . ._ " Star.

Un vistazo más detallado al rostro, Star nota los hermosos ojos de color café oscuros, su tierno lunar en la mejilla y la sonrisa concuerda perfectamente con sus acciones, capaz de derretir a cualquier princesa en el reino, las marcas de corazones en las mejillas de Star comienzan a brillar levemente.

"Star. . . ¿Estás bien? Tus marcas está brillando" Marco.

" _. . . Ho, No_ " Star.

Star sacude su cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos raros que la inundaron.

"¡C-Claro! ¡Estoy Bien! ¡Solo sentí algo de Calor!" Star.

"¿Ok?" Marco.

" _Eso fue peligro. . . Marco Díaz eres demasiado peligroso ¿Acaso lo haces a propósito?_ " Star.

El rostro de Marco no presenta ninguna malicia o poder mágico alguno son esto Star está segura de que es algo natural.

"Muy bien, tenemos la mayoría de las clases juntos es mejor de lo que pensaba, ahora será mejor tomar asiento juntos y buscar una posición estratégica al cual nos permita tanto como defendernos o escapar" Marco.

"Espera ¿Realmente quieres que estemos juntos?" Star.

"¡Por supuesto!" Marco.

". . . ¿Juntos?. . . ¿Con Marco?. . . " Jackie.

"¡Si!" Marco.

"Marcooo. . ." Jackie.

Con los ojos brillos y saliva escurriendo por un lado de su boca, comienza a fantasear sobre la situación, antes esto Star gira sus ojos de molestia al saber que ha perdido a su amiga en el mundo de la fantasía, mientras tanto Marco se encuentra algo confundido por las acciones de Jackie.

"¿Ok?. . . Bueno ya casi es hora de iniciar clases, vamos al salón tenemos Clase de Literatura a primera hora además no quiero romper mi record perfecto de asistencia" Marco.

Después de tomar su mochila lo siguiente que hace es Tomar la mano de Star y Jackie llevándolas en dirección al salón teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Star de alguna manera no siente nada de incomodidad de que Marco tome su mano de hecho lo encuentra algo placentero debido a que no presenta ninguna mala vibra de él, si su padre viera esto no cabe duda que se molestaría, ella sabe que su padre trata de alejar a cualquier Chico que se acerque a ella, con su Exnovio no fue la excepción.

" _¿Me pregunto qué haría mi papa si viera como Marco toma mi mano?_ " Star.

Los corazones en las mejillas de Star comienzan a brillar mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Jackie fue tomada por sorpresa al notar que Marco toma su mano, su rostro se calienta tomando color rojo.

Mientras los tres caminan al salón conversan sobre las diferentes clases que toman, la comida que venden en la cafetería al cual parece ser un misterio de donde provenga la carne misteriosa, pero la cual llamo la atención de Star fueron las películas con diferentes tramas y argumentos, ante esto Marco le menciona diferentes películas tanto ciencia ficción como aventuras, acción, terror, drama, entre otras.

Claro, Marco menciona su género preferido de películas las cuales son de peleas, acción y ciencia ficción, una de ellas fue una película llamada 'Master of Taichi' o 'The Last Witch Hunter' esta es uno de sus géneros favoritos así como las películas de Mackie Hand que resulta ser el ídolo de Marco, Jackie toma nota mental sobre el actor favorito de Marco.

"¡Suenan geniales Me encantaría verlas!" Star.

"¡Excelente! mañana las traeré las 6 películas todas son Blu-Ray, estoy seguro que te encantaran" Marco.

"¡Genial!" Star.

". . . Sobre eso. . . " Jackie.

Regresando a la realidad.

"Nuestro Blu-Ray está dañado y mi Laptop no puede leer ningún tipo de disco" Jackie.

". . . Ho. . . " Star.

Los ánimos de Star desaparecen antes estas noticias.

"No se preocupen, vengan después de clases a mi casa para ver las películas, preparare algunos nachos para disfrutar durante la película" Marco.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" Star.

Star suelta la mano de Marco para darle un abrazo, quien con su mano libre regresa el abrazo.

"Muy bien entonces está decidido hoy por la noche será Jueves. . . " Marco.

"¡Jueves de Amistad!" Star.

Star Interrumpe las palabras de Marco.

"¡Muy bien!" Marco.

Sin duda alguna este se ha convertido en el mejor día de Jackie, el hecho ser capaz de pasar más tiempo con Marco le fascina y ahora ir a su casa al finalizar puede ir a su casa esta vez con permiso de él.

Los tres jóvenes llegan al salón, ahí Marco decide que deben tomar asientos cerca de la ventana, esto para darles mayor seguridad de tener la posibilidad de escapar en una situación peligrosa según Marco, una vez que se acomodan continúan su conversación mientras esperan el inicio de clases.

Algo que pasaron por alto los tres jóvenes fue que durante su recorrido al salón de Literatura todos estudiantes tenían sus miradas centradas sobre ellos desde el momento que comenzaron a hablar frente a los casilleros así como cuando las tomo sus manos, los chicos que se encontraban sorprendidos y a la vez orgullosos de su amigo el cual estaba tratando de conquistar a dos chicas a la vez.

Una de ellas es la Chica la cual no había visto antes, su rostro es brillante con una personalidad algo infantil, su piel clara con cabello dorado y largo, ojos azules profundos hace que los chicos voltean sus miradas a ella al Pasar.

Jackie Lynn Thomas la chica Skater, todos los chicos tiene la imagen de ser una chica relajada y tranquila que no se preocupa por nada, tiene un figura pronunciada con cinturas y pecho grande, el cual provoca que los chicos la consideren atractiva.

"¿Viste eso?"

"El Chico seguridad hace su movimiento en dos chicas al mismo tiempo"

"Qué envidia"

"Con Dos chicas al mismo tiempo, nada mal"

"¿Que esperabas? Es él Chico más popular entre las Chicas"

Por su parte las Chicas reaccionan de una manera completamente distinta a los chicos, una se encuentran en Shock al saber que su amor platónico está siendo tomado por otras chicas y otras comienzan a murmurar entre ellas.

"¿Esa es Thomas?"

"¿Alguien sabe quién es la chica rubia con marcas de corazones en su mejillas?"

"Probablemente sea Nueva"

"¿Acaso por ser nueva cree que puede tener toda la atención de Marco?"

"Debemos enseñarles que no puede acaparar a Marco solo para ellas dos"

"Tranquilícense todas ustedes"

Una voz fría y tranquila detiene la conversación.

La chica tiene un Blusa de color lila con una falda corta de calor Morado, Piel clara y cabello negro, ella es la chica más rica de toda la escuela Brittney Wong.

"Después de clases tendremos una conversación seria con ellas dos, reúnan a todas y prepárense" Brittney.

La atmosfera se volvió muy hostil antes las palabras de Brittney, cada una de las chicas alrededor tienen su mirada llena de determinación preparándose para tomar medidas sobre la situación actual.

Ante todos estos sucesos Janna observa la situación desde un lugar seguro.

"Esto se pondrá muy interesante, ¿Ahora dime que es lo que harás?" Janna.

Dirigiéndose al salón de Literatura entre los Chicos que tiene una sonrisa burlona y alegre en ellos, después la Chicas quien tienen sus rostros llenos de descontento sobre la situacion.

* * *

Tink. . .

El sonido del microondas suena indicando que el platillo está listo, Marco saca un tazón con queseo color amarillo, al sacarlo Marco lo vacía en un recipiente grade con nachos grandes en formas de rectángulo.

"¡Perfecto!" Marco.

Con un voz alegre lleva el tazón de Nachos con queso a la mesa que está en la sala, poco después revisa su reloj son las 7:45 pm.

"Es tarde ¿Dónde están?" Marco.

Marco se pregunta así mismo, según lo acordado, ellas deberían llegar a las 7:30 pm.

" _No me digas ¿Que me equivoque a decirles la hora?_ " Marco.

Preocupado por la situación busca su celular para confirmar que ellas llegarían a la hora acordada, entre sus contactos busca el teléfono de Star, antes de poder marcar el timbre de la puerta suena.

Marco se dirige a la entrada, puede que sea por el hecho de que dos chicas lo visiten por primera vez o puede que sea que sus padres no se encuentren en casa dejándolo con dos chicas, se encuentra algo nervioso, nunca antes había tenido invitados a su casa a excepción de unos pocos amigos o mejor dicho a 3 amigos.

Al tomar un par de respiros observa logra calmarse una vez hecho esto abre la puerta para ver a sus invitados.

"Bienvenidas a la residencia Días siéntanse cómodas al. . . " Marco.

Marco detiene su saludo al ver a sus nuevas amigas en condiciones deplorables, Jackie tiene su ropa maltratada en todo sentido de la palabra su camisa de color morada esta rasgada de los costados y parte de los hombros, su pantalón corto está cubierto de polvo y tierra, Star tiene su vestido cubierto en tierra, parte de su vestido esta rasgado y maltratado con ciertos daños.

Ante esto Marco tiene sus ojos completamente abiertos por tal escena.

"¿Qué fue lo. . .?" Marco.

"Nos caímos en un agujero de construcción" Jackie.

"Fuimos atacadas por un pelotón de Monstruos muy delgados" Star.

"¿Monstruos?" Marco.

"Nada serio solo algo que ocurrió en el camino" Star.

"Algo inevitable" Jackie.

"Pero. . . " Marco.

Star coloca su brazo en su hombro derecho mientras que Jackie lo coloca en el lado Izquierdo.

"Lo importante es que término" Star.

"y ganamos así que podemos continuar" Jackie.

Las voces de ellas suenan totalmente frías.

". . . Pero. . . " Marco.

"No importa" Star y Jackie.

Esto deja sin palabras a Marco quien tiene sus ojos totalmente abiertos de la impresión.

". . . Ok. . . " Marco.

Una vez que se recupera de la extraña vibra que ellas dos generan, deciden continuar, a pesar que Marco quiere saber lo que sucedió por alguna razón su mente le dice que no lo haga, por tal motivo decide ignorarlo.

Los tres tomaron asientos en el sofá de la sala Marco tomo asiento entre las dos y les ofreció comida, pizza, burritos, Sabritas, gaseosas todas completamente deliciosas, pero la más perfecta de ellas son los nachos.

"¡Son los Súper Mega deliciosos Nachos de Marco! ¡Una vez que los pruebas jamás los dejaras!" Marco.

Después de semejante declaración los tres comienzan a reír, pero no estaba equivocado del todo una vez Que Jackie los probo sintió su cuerpo temblar de emoción por sentir como si en su boca estuviera llena de sabores fuertes y dulces así como picantes un sabor que no podía comprender.

Star comenzó a temblar, sus mejillas brillaban por la sensación del primer bocado, parecía no querer que terminara, así que como un animal feroz comenzó a devorar el tazón de Nachos sin detenerse.

Marco coloca la primera película en su Blu-Ray esta es la primera película hecha por Mackie Hand, Mackie Hand 1 la orinal en sueco, los tres chicos disfrutan la película, en los ojos de las chicas Marco se encuentra disfrutando la noche con ellas dos.

Al terminar la película Marco les cuenta sobre los comentarios y críticas que recibió su actor favorito, los pensamientos de que tiene sobre cada película en especial la segunda parte la cual ponen titulada Mackie Hand 2.

Star disfruta las películas observando los métodos de pelea del sujeto con cabello largo casi pareciera entender del porque son la favoritas de Marco, una tras otra película de la saga Mackie Hand la llenan de emoción y con deseo de poder continuar viendo una tras otra sin parar, Jackie por su parte no está muy impresionada por la serie de películas las primeras tres parecían tener el mismo contenido lo único diferente era el tipo de enemigo que se enfrentaba, pero después de la película 4 comienza a volverse muy entretenida al punto de no poder dejar de verla la acción la pelea, la trama y sobre todo los movimientos todos y cada uno de ellos son similares a lo que presencio durante el combate de Marco contra los Monstruos.

A este punto de la noche ninguno de ellos lo ha notado, pero cada vez el espacio entre ellos se reduce considerablemente al punto en donde Jackie parece haber olvidado su nerviosismo ahora está ligeramente recargada su cuerpo en el brazo derecho de él y la ambas manos en la pierna de Marco, por otro lado Star está completamente recargando su pecho sobre brazo izquierdo de Marco y ambas manos en su pierna.

Puede que sea por ignorancia pero Marco continua viendo la película sin problema alguno simplemente siente cómodo en la posición que se encuentra.

La tarde continúa rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta los tres Jóvenes caen dormidos por el cansancio del día, Marco es el primero en caer dormido debido al esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para tener la tarde libre para disfrutar con sus nuevos amigos, por otro lado Star y Jackie también tuvieron su larga tarde para poder llegar aquí y sin duda alguna sienten que valió la pena semejante esfuerzo el haber podido llegar a la casa de Marco.

* * *

Star y Jackie terminaron su última clase del día, Marco les dijo que tenía que irse antes para poder estar en la práctica de Karate por tal motivo, deja solas a las chicas.

"Muy bien Jackie esta tu oportunidad de poder acercarte a Marco, no la desaproveches" Star.

"Lo sé, debo tranquilizarme y enfrentar cualquier cosa que se presente en el camino" Jackie.

"Muy Bien hora vamos a cambiarnos de ropa a tu casa y de ahí nos iremos a casa de Marco. . ." Star.

Star coloca su mano en su barbilla tratando de concentrarse en un asunto principal.

"Por cierto ¿Sabes dónde vive Marco?" Star.

Después de parpadear un momento Jackie decide responder.

"Vive en la colina de alta al norte de la ciudad su casa es inconfundible su Papa es un artista así que decora toda su casa con estatuas extrañas y su Madre es maestra normalmente viajan los fines de semana al pueblo vecino, así que puede que no estén encasa a estas horas, los Jueves a Domingo Marco está solo en su casa" Jackie.

"Realmente tenemos que hablar sobre esa obsesión tuya con Marco" Star.

"Déjame en Paz" Jackie.

Una vez que llegan sus casilleros dejan sus libros y cuadernos para dirigirse a casa de Marco, pero antes de poder continuar cuatro chicas con suéteres de color Rojo se ponen en su camino.

"No crean que podrán seguir más adelante"

"Mucho menos, ir a la casa de Marco"

Desconcertada por las cuatro chicas son un suéter igual al de Marco, Star voltea a ver Jackie en busca de respuestas.

"Son del Club de admiradoras de Marco parece que alguien se dio cuenta de la invitación que nos hizo Marco" Jackie.

Star se encuentra sorprendida ante este nuevo descubrimiento.

"Eso quiere decir ¿Que hay más chicas como tú?" Star.

"¡No me compares a ellas!" Jackie.

Antes de poder decir algo más, la cuatro a Chicas atacan a Star y Jackie ferozmente con la intención de prevenir su llegada con Marco.

Después de unos minutos Star y Jackie han logrado vencer a las cuatro Chicas dejándolas con un poco menos que rasguños y diminutos raspones, la cuatro chicas se encuentran detenidas por una telaraña de color rosa, lo cual la logra inmovilizar.

"¡¿Qué fue Eso?!" Star.

". . . Un problema menos. . . pero si esas cuatro saben de esto eso quiere decir. . ."Jackie.

Con una voz cansada logra responder a Star.

". . . Las otras también vendrán. . . " Jackie.

"¡¿Hay más?!" Star.

Antes de poder terminar de quejarse frente a ellas aparece un grupo de porristas uniformadas, frente de ellas se encuentra una chica de piel clara y cabello oscuro con rasgos asiáticos.

"Hasta aquí llegaste Thomas" Brittney.

Con una voz prepotente y fría intenta intimidar a Jackie y Star.

"Tú la Chica nueva sino quieres verte involucrada en esto será mejor que te alejes de o de lo contrario" Brittney.

Las porristas toman posiciones ordenado para evitar que escapen.

". . . . No teneos que llegar más haya, solo no te acerques a Marco" Brittney.

"¡No! ¡Me reusó, he estado esperando una oportunidad como esta y no pienso perderla sin dar pelea!" Jackie.

"Entonces tendrá que ser por las Malas" Brittney.

Jackie voltea su rostro para ver a Star.

"Lo siento Star, por ponerte en esta situación no te culpare si decides hacerte a una lado" Jackie.

"¿De que estas Hablando? ¡Nunca te dejaría toda la diversión a ti sola!" Star.

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros se enfrentan al grupo de porristas quienes por alguna extraña razón sus movimientos parecen hechos por Ninjas con gran destreza.

"¡Haaaaa!" Star y Jackie.

Con un grito fuerte la batalla entre las porristas Ninja ha comenzado.

* * *

Para este momento los tres Jóvenes han terminado de ver la última película de la saga de Mackie Hand, Marco se encuentra profundamente Dormido inconscientemente con su brazo izquierdo está abrazando a Star quien también está profundamente dormida, sus brazos envuelven a Marco por el pecho mientras recarga su cabeza en su hombro, por otra parte Jackie de igual manera que ellos dos se encuentra dormida ella está abrazando a Marco por la cintura mientras que recarga su cabeza contra su pecho, Marco de igual manera tiene su brazo derecho envolviendo a Jackie esto continuo hasta la Mañana siguiente.

* * *

Mientras tanto le Castillo Butterfly, La reina Moon y el rey River se encuentran en el comedor disfrutando su cena tranquilamente, lo que nadie nota es la pequeña sombra que se mueve entre los lugares casi imposibles de notar.

Lentamente llega a su objetivo La Reina Moon ella se encuentra degustando un plato de Maíz con un pequeño corte de Carne, Moon deja sus cubiertos y le indica a uno de los sirvientes que retiren al plato, sin desperdiciar un segundo el sirviente rápidamente deja completamente limpio el comedor.

"¿Debo suponer que lo has conseguido?" Moon.

Antes la voz de la Reina una figura cubierta en telas negras con una máscara totalmente plateada se deja ver, inmediatamente se arrodilla en señal de respeto.

"Así es Reina Moon"

"¿Cuánto fue lo que costo?" River.

Una sonrisa oscura se hace notar en el sujeto vestido de Negro.

"Solo se tuvo que pagar tres Monedas de Oro para poder conseguir lo más difícil"

"¿Con tan poco? ¿Realmente es confiable?" Moon.

"Si Reina Moon, los ojos de ellos parecían nunca haber visto Oro en toda su vida, sus ojos deslumbraban ante él"

"Que Desagradable, pero muy conveniente" River.

"Cierto"

"Dinos todo lo que descubriste de él y su Familia" Moon.

El ambiente se tensiona.

"Es tal y como lo imaginaron. . ."

Entre sus ropas casa un sobre y del él, les muestra a los Reyes una serie de Fotografías, algunas parecen ser viejas y otras más recientes.

"¿Que son estos retratos pequeños y delgados retratos?" Moon.

"En la tierra los llaman Fotografías y son usadas para registrar su historia o los acontecimientos más importantes"

"Ya veo. . . Ho Cielos, esto es impresionante, no esperaba algo como esto ¿Qué tan Cierto es todo esto?" Moon.

"Totalmente Cierto, personalmente revise toda la información"

". . . Esto no parece tan impresionante" River.

Moon gira sus ojos en fastidio de la actitud de su Esposo, lentamente revisan una tras otra Fotografía deteniéndose en una en especial la cual provoca que Ambos se queden sin palabras dejándolos en Shock.

". . . No Puede ser, esto es más de lo que pensaba sin duda alguna esto es. . . " Moon.

". . . Impresionante" River.

River no pudo esconder su sorpresa ante la foto que están Mirando.

"No solo son fuertes, también son muy listos y Peligrosos, esa Imagen fue hecha por una persona que lo acompañaba"

"Sabiendo que son capaces de algo así no debería sorprenderme, pero. . ." Moon.

Los ojos de Moon comienzan a ponerse llorosos.

". . . Lose, parece que ahora sabemos que fue lo que paso ese día" River.

Con una Nueva determinación Moon se asegura de no ser vista con lágrimas en saliendo de ella.

"Excelente Trabajo serás recompensado tal y como se debe" Moon.

"También recibirás algo extra por mantener esta información entre nosotros" River.

"Muchas Gracias"

"Hagan los arreglos necesarios, Necesitamos tener todo en orden antes de proceder" Moon.

Con una voz Firme ordena a los sirvientes que comiencen a movilizarse, River Observa a su Esposa tiene su ánimo de vuelta, después de haber enviado a su hija a la Tierra, su estado de ánimo ha bajado, esto no lo demuestra para poder mantener el porte de una Reina propia.

River vuelve a revisar la Foto que inicio este cambio en su esposa.

"Parece que no se puede menospreciar a Gurreros como ellos. . . ¿Hum?" River.

Algo toma su atención en una de las fotografías al tomarla puede observar a su hija Star, dormida con el Chico de cabellos Café, suéter Rojo, ellas se encuentra abrazándolo por debajo de del pecho mientras que su cabeza está apoyada en su hombro y él por su parte la tiene envuelta en su brazo.

Ese día se cuenta que un anoche tranquila un grito de furia resuena por todos los alrededores del castillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Tierra tenemos Angie Díaz en estos momentos se encuentra con un sonrisa juguetona mientras se encuentra tomando fotos con su celular a los tres Jóvenes mientras duermen.

Rafael por su parte baja del segundo piso con una Manta lo suficientemente grande para cubrir a los tres jóvenes y al igual que su esposa tiene la misma sonrisa.

En estos momentos deberían estar llegando a la ciudad vecina por asuntos de trabajo, pero debido a ciertos problemas el lugar a donde deberían estar ha sufrido daños lo cual, no les dio más remedio que regresar a casa, algo que no esperaban ver al llegar, fue la increíble sorpresa de ver a su hijo invito a dos chicas a ver sus películas favoritas.

Ambos se retiran a su cuarto para poder descansar del largo viaje, pero con la idea de lo divertido que será mañana cuando despierten.

* * *

Continuara. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 3.**

* * *

Here next Chapter, I feel like this will be good project until Now. . .

By the way. . .

* * *

From: Yamil (Guest)

Yamil:Para cuando subis la actualización?

Answer: **Today!**

* * *

 **The awkward Morning, Dangerous Afternoon and Crazy Night**

* * *

Es de Mañana la luz ilumina la sala de la casa de la Familia Díaz Jackie abre sus ojos lentamente, por alguna razón extraña puede sentir una aroma tan delicioso y tranquilizador para ella, frota su rostro contra la suave almohada parecía estar algo dura, parecía sentir algo pesado rodeando su espalda, sin duda alguna se encontrar un lugar muy cómodo del cual no quiere levantarse, aun así decide levantar su rostro para saber dónde se encuentra, al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, sus ojos están abiertos de par en par, en este momento se encuentra abrazando a Marco.

No sabe que es lo que debe hacer por un lado seria levantarse y despertar a Star y Marco, pero implica quitarse de la hermosa situación en la que estas, por que decide no quitarse y disfrutar el momento acurrucándose a Marco mientras frota su rostro nuevamente contra el torso de Marco.

Star se percata de ciertos movimientos cerca de ella, al abrir sus ojos se da cuenta de que su cabeza esta recostada en el hombro de Marco y abrazándolo, no solo eso también está siendo abrazada por él, lentamente se mueve para ver su rostro, Marco está profundamente dormido Star observa con detenidamente, su piel morena, su pequeño lunar en su mejilla, su cabello Castaño, el olor esto le provoca mover involuntariamente su rostro más cerca de él, las marcas de corazones comienzan a brillar levemente mientras observa fijamente el rostro de Marco, al final decide colocar su cabeza por su cuello.

Clip

Un sonido extraño hace volver a la realidad a las chicas, no están seguras exactamente de que es, pero sin ninguna duda proviene de enfrente de ellas, lentamente mueven su vista al frente y para su gran sorpresa se encuentra una Mujer de piel es blanca, su cabello es rojizo, tiene unos labios gruesos y carmesí, Usa un suéter color salmón con una falda simular a ambiguas de color verde oscuro con unas sandalias abiertas, sosteniendo su celular frente a los tres Jóvenes.

Star y Jackie tienen sus ojos abiertos totalmente de la sorpresiva aparición de esta mujer quien tiene una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

"No se preocupen ignoren que estoy aquí, continúen donde se quedaron"

Clip

"¡Como si pudiéramos!" Star y Jackie.

Ambas saltan abruptamente del sofá con una respuesta a la Mujer frente a ellas, ante esto Marco despierta rápidamente colocándose en posición de ataque, sus ojos están entre cerrados, con un poco de saliva saliendo de su boca.

Jackie después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, se da cuenta de quién es la persona frente a ella, dejándola aún más sorprendida.

Star levanta su varita en direcciona a la mujer desconocida frente a ella, Jackie al notar esto trata de detenerla.

"¡Marco! ¡Hay una Mujer extraña en tu casa tomando fotos!" Star.

Antes de realizar cualquier acción más advierte a Marco de la situación en búsqueda de apoyo.

"¿He?" Marco.

Después de retomar conciencia total, su posición de pelea se vuelve más firme y de inmediato voltea en todas direcciones.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Marco.

Después de observar alrededor por un par de segundos fija su mirada sobre la persona frente a ellos.

"¿Ma? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Marco.

"¡¿Maaaaaa!?" Star.

Star está sin palabras al parecer la mujer que esta frente a ellos resulta ser la Madre de Marco.

Star observa de reojo a Jackie en busca de respuestas.

" _¡¿No dijiste que los Padres de Marco no estarían?!_ " Star.

" _¡Se supone que así debería ser, no tengo ni idea que hagan aquí!_ " Jackie.

Ambas realizan una conversación casi mental entre sus miradas.

"¡Mi nombre es Angie Díaz es un placer conocerlas a ambas!" Angie.

En el transcurso de su presentación realiza una pose similar a la que Sailor Moon, ambas chicas no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar ante esta extravagante presentación.

Marco por su parte golpea su cara con su mano abierta en vergüenza ante la marea extraña en la que se presenta su Madre, es sumamente obvio que esta avergonzado.

Star y Jackie logran captar es reacción inusual y completamente diferente de Marco, anteriormente Jackie nunca había visto esta faceta de él lo que le resulta divertida tanto como adorable.

"Mama, por favor, detente me avergüenzas" Marco.

"Ho, por favor, esto es Cool" Angie.

"Quizás lo fue cunado estabas en de mi edad, pero ahora no lo es. . . ¡Mucho menos con tu edad!" Marco.

La cara de marco demuestra completamente su disgusto, su Madre por otra parte tiene su rostro marcado con su sonrisa.

" _Que divertido_ " Star.

" _Que tierno_ " Jackie.

"¡Para tu información jovencito todavía soy joven solo tengo 28 años!" Angie.

"32, Ma" Marco.

Entra la pequeña discusión con su Hijo, Angie vuelve su atención ante las chicas presentes.

"Marco, ¿Quiénes son estas lindas chicas? y ¿Qué relación tienen contigo?" Angie.

Inmediatamente Star y Jackie reaccionan ante las preguntas de Angie, la primera en reaccionar fue Star con su inusual alegría.

"¡Ho!. . . ¡Mucho gusto, Me llamo Star Butterfly y soy una Mágica Princesa de Otra Dimensión!"

Con un ligero movimiento de su varita crea un Arcoíris en medio de la sala el cual posteriormente reprende en llamas.

Jackie, Marco y Angie se sorprenden ante la repentina aparición del Arcoíris llameante, pero rápidamente como apareció es extinguido por un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, un corto bigote negro delgado, piel bronceada, y una estructura muscular. Lleva una camisa amarilla con dos rayas amarillas oscuras por el centro que tiene en ellas medios círculos, pantalones grises oscuros y zapatos blancos que lleva un extintor en mano.

"¡Problema resuelto!"

Su voz es alegre igual que positiva.

"¡Buen trabajo Rafael!" Angie.

Mientras hace un guiño con su ojo muestra su pulgar hacia arriba en aprobación de su esposo t el responde de la misma manera.

"Hola Chicas soy Rafael Díaz y soy el Papa de Marco" Rafael.

"Y-Yo Soy Jackie Lynn Thomas, M-Mucho Gusto en c-conocerlos" Jackie.

Con una voz temerosa logra presentarse ante los padres de Marco.

"¡Mucho gusto en conocerlas!" Angie.

Con su voz alegre y feliz saluda a las chicas.

"Debo decir que la presentación de Star fue sorprendente" Angie.

" _Guw_ " Jackie.

Es obvio que no puede competir con semejante presentación después de la tremenda impresión de Star, esto sin duda la deja por debajo de ella.

"Por cierto. . . ¿Qué le sucedió a su ropa? O tal vez ¿Marco las Atacadas por la noche?" Angie.

"¡Mamá!" Marco.

Angie realiza un broma juguetona mientras señala a Star y Jackie quienes tienen la ropa totalmente maltratada, ambas se mantienen calladas, esto sucedió debido al enfrentamiento que tuvieron contra ciertas chicas con suéter igual al de Marco y sobre todo a las Porristas Ninjas, la cual fue realmente inesperado.

Quien hubiera imaginado que una porrista podía hacer ese tipo de movimientos, casi parecía como si estuvieran enfrentando a verdaderos Ninjas de épocas antigua.

"¡Nos caímos en un agujero!" Jackie.

"¡Fuimos atacadas por Bestias Muy delegadas y flexibles!" Star.

Abas respondieron al mismo tiempo, dejando completamente en confusión a Marco y sus padres.

". . . Fuimos atacadas Por bestias delgadas y Flexibles Mientras. . . " Jackie.

"" . . . Nos caímos en un agujero. . ." Star.

Después de completar sus palabras quedaron completamente en silencio Mirando con nerviosismo a Marco y su Padres.

"Ok. . . Muy bien ¿Quién tiene Hambre?" Rafael.

"¡Yo!" Star.

Fue la primera en responder antes la situación, Pero son detenidas por Angie inmediatamente.

"Pero primero debemos hacer algo con su ropa, no es propio de una Señorita llevar la ropa en ese estado, ¿Quién sabe que las puede atacar por la Noche?" Angie.

Con una Mirada juguetona voltea sus ojos a Marco quien se molesta antes la sugerencia de su Madre y Padre se ríe en silencio ante la sugerencia de su esposa.

"¡No se preocupen esta todo resuelto!" Star.

Levantando su varita un brillo de color Azul pálido cubre a Star y Jackie, al desaparecer, Jackie su camiseta de color Morado se convierte en color Blanco, cubierta con suéter igual al de Marco solo con la diferencia que el color es igual al de su mechón de color neón, su pantalón corto volvió a su forma antes de la batalla al igual que sus, Star por su parte tiene un vestido turquesa, sin mangas, con cuatro rayas de colores en el pecho, con un encaje blanco en la parte inferior, estampada la cara de oso blanco a su lado izquierdo, también usa un par de medias rayas de color blanco y azul, botas de color rosa con las caras de un par de conejos blancos y en las suelas de estas el rosa se torna a un color rosa más oscuro, y una pulsera con pinchos.

"Wow, que genial" Marco.

"¡Maravilloso eso es Magia!" Angie.

"Bueno iré a cambiarme, adelántese a desayunar" Marco.

Marco sube las escaleras

El resto se dirige a la cocina, Star y Jackie toman asiento en la mesa del comedor, Inmediatamente Rafael se dirige al recipiente donde tiene una mescla de color amarilla clara dentro del plato, Angie por su parte se dirige a la alacena, saca tres trazas las cuales las llena de café la cual comienza a preparar con azúcar y crema, dos de ellas se las entrega a las chicas posteriormente Angie se sienta a un costado de la mesa quedando enfrente de las chicas.

Star dio un sorbo a la rara bebida al probarla siente un sabor agridulce el cual es difícil de identificar para ella pero sin duda alguna es delicioso, Jackie hace los mismo el Café es algo fuerte pero definitivamente tiene un sabor delicioso, ambas concuerdan en eso.

Rafael sirvió un plato a cada una de ellas llenas de panquees, al momento de probarlos los ojos de Star comienza a brillar así como a dar saltos pequeños en su asiento, Jackie sino el sabor dulce y cremoso lo cual le provocaba una sonrisa.

Jackie nunca se había imaginado que en algún momento tendría un desayuno con la familia de Marco, la hacía sentir que ya pertenecía a esta familia.

" _Pensándolo bien. . . Puede que algún día nos cacemos y podamos tener un sinfín de mañanas así de hermosas_ " Jackie.

Entre sus pensamientos da otra mordida a los panquee mientras que su mente vuela al mundo de la fantasía donde está casada con Marco, sus tres hijos y su nuevos padres.

Mientras Jackie pierde su mente, Star por su parte se encuentra disfrutando felizmente el delicioso sabor, el cual es nuevo para ella.

"¡Esto es delicioso! ¡Quisiera comer esto todos los días!" Star.

"¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Es una receta familiar!" Rafael.

"Entonces, son bienvenidas en cualquier momento" Angie.

". . ." Jackie.

Esto la toma por sorpresa no tiene idea que es lo que debería responder, una oportunidad de Oro esta frente a ella, pero al tratar de hablar las palabras no salen es obvio que está nerviosa, esto es algo que le desagrada de sí misma el no poder avanzar.

"¡¿En serio?!" Star.

"¡Claro que sí!" Angie.

"¡Vendremos todos los días! ¡¿Verdad, Jackie?!" Star.

"¡S-Si!" Jackie.

Jackie suspira levemente, realmente esta agradecida con Star, desde que llego si vida comenzó a moverse incluso a cambiar gracias a ella, algo que ella no habría logrado por sí solo, es deprimente para ella como alegre realmente no sabe cómo describir estos sentimientos.

"Muy bien, si me disculpan iré con Marco, es hora que tengamos una conversación" Rafael.

Con una sonrisa algo torcida se dirige al segundo piso.

"¡Diviértete!" Angie.

La voz de ella era burlona.

Star y Jackie levantan una ceja en confusión de la situación entre los Padres de Marco.

Una vez que Rafael esta fuera de la vista de ellas, Angie su visión se centra en las dos chicas frente a ellas, con una mira firme y juguetona apoya sus brazos en la mesa llamando la atención de las dos.

"Díganme ¿Cuál de las Dos son la Novia de Marco?" Angie.

Jackie que se encontraba dando un sorbo a su café lo escupe de la sorpresa ante la pregunta tan directa que recibió, Star por su parte se encontraba comiendo los panquee, pudo sentir como se atoraron en su garganta, casi dejándola ahogada, rápidamente da un sorbo grande al Café para poder continuar respirando.

"Cof. . . Las Dos. . . Cof" Jackie.

". . . S-Somos. . ." Jackie.

Ambas tratan de hablar a pesar de haberse atragantado por la pregunta repentina de Angie.

Por su parte Angie cubre su boca con ambas manos a la reacción de las dos chicas.

"¿L-Las dos los son?" Angie.

Su rostro cambio de alegre a sorprendida en un instante, rápidamente saca su celular y comienza a teclear por un instante, después se escucha un sonido el cual indicaba que sea lo que haya escrito fue enviado.

"L-Los tiempos realmente c-cambian. . . No sé si pueda adaptarme" Angie.

Angie cominza a frotar sus manos rápidamente mientras tiembla levemente, ante esto las chicas inmediatamente saltan de sus asientos deteniéndola.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Solo somos Amigos!" Star.

"¡Es Cierto! ¡Solo somos amigos!" Jackie.

Ambas mueven sus manos frenéticamente de un lado a otro en negación.

"Ho" Angie.

Nuevamente saca su teléfono, comienza a teclear por unos intentes y al escuchar el sonido que indica que se envió, vuelve su mirada hacia las chicas con su sonrisa alegre.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, parece que exagere un poco las cosas" Angie.

"N-No para nada" Jackie.

"¿Qué les parece si regresamos a la cocina y terminar los panquees?" Angie.

Sin ninguna objeción las chicas decidieron seguir el juego y sin duda alguna toma nota mental, La Mama de Marco realmente puede ser muy aterradora.

Una vez en la mesa reanudan su desayuno en total silencio, ya que no tienen ni idea de lo que pueda pasar si vuelven a crear un malentendido igual.

"Entonces ¿Cuál de las dos les gusta Marco?" Angie.

". . ." Star.

Star simplemente abre sus ojos de par en par al no saber que decir.

" _Esto será largo_ " Jackie.

Jackie simplemente espera que llegue Marco para poder salir de esta casa y en especial de sus Padres.

Después de unos minutos Marco baja del segundo piso seguido por su Padre y se dirige a la cocina para poder desayunar en tranquilidad.

"Me disculpo por el retraso tuve ciertas dificultades" Marco.

Aunque su cara muestra una sonrisa, entre reojo observa a su Madre con cierto enojo a lo cual ella responde con una sonrisa.

Star observa a Marco notando que el lleva puesta exactamente el mismo atuendo de ayer la única diferencia es que llevaba un maleta deportiva grande a un costado de él.

"Marco, puede que este mal, pero llevas la misma ropa de ayer" Star.

"Ho, Cierto todavía no lo sabes, veras. . ." Jackie.

Antes de que Jackie pudiera continuar Marso se adelanta.

". . . Tengo alrededor de 10 pares de suéter rojos, 10 pares de playeras, 10 pares de pantalones, 10 pares de Zapatos, todos exactamente iguales" Marco.

"Aunque tiene 10 pares de ropa interior y calcetines de diferentes colores, ordenados para cada día de la semana y días festivos" Angie.

Marco se sonroja un poco y a la vez se molesta con su Madre por la innecesaria información dicha antes sus nuevos amigos o mejor dicho amigas.

Star y Jackie sonríen levemente ante este descubrimiento.

"Pero ¿Por qué?" Star.

Aun con una sonrisa pregunta al avergonzado Marco.

"Es por Albert Einstein. . . " Marco.

"¿Quien?" Star.

Inclina si cabeza a un lado en señal de confusión.

"Cierto no lo sabes, veras él era un genio que. . . " Marco.

Marco se detiene al comprender que Star probablemente no entendería nada relacionado a la Teoría de la Relatividad.

". . . Simplemente él era una persona muy lista, normalmente siempre usaba el mismo conjunto de ropa, esto con el propósito de no desperdiciar su cerebro en cosas innecesarias en la ropa que debe ponerse o el estar a la Moda" Marco.

"Retira tus palabas. . . Además eso es extraño" Star.

Star apunta a Marco con su dedo índice.

"No extraño, listo" Marco.

Marco por su parte hace un gesto apuntando con mano en forma de pistola.

Ding Dong

El timbre de la puerta de la casa de la familia Díaz suena, Rafael se dirige a la puerta para revisar de quien estaba afuera, al abrir la puerta se encuentra un hombre con pantalón corto azul marino, camiseta color azul claro con un sombrero corto color azul marino, en su costado lleva una bolsa de color caqui, lleva un par de sobres de color blanco con figuras puestas en ellos.

Este hombre es conocido como el cartero realizando su trabajo apropiadamente.

Justo después de que Rafael tomara la correspondencia Star salta frenéticamente en frente del hombre apuntando su varita directamente a él.

"¡Tu! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Demonio!"

"¡Nos volvemos a encontrar! ¡¿No aprendiste tu lección la primera vez?!" Star.

"¡No, por favor! ¡Renuncio a esto, no vale la pena!"

El cartero corre rápidamente de la casa de los Díaz perdiéndose de la vista.

"¡Y No vuelvas jamás!" Star.

Star levanta su varita en señal de advertencia al cartero que escapa rápidamente del lugar.

Todos tienen su vista sobre Star con ojos abiertos de la impresión de la extraña escena frente a ellos, al notarlo Star inclina su cabeza en confusión.

"¿Sucede algo?" Star.

"Star ese es el cartero su trabajo es entregar cartas así como las que recibió en Sr. Díaz." Jackie.

"Hoooo" Star.

Mientras Star comprende que se equivocó con el hombre del correo, Jackie se da cuenta que este encuentro no fue el primero que tuvo, Jackie golpea su cara con su mano en señal de frustración.

"Me da Miedo preguntar, Star ¿Esta es la segunda vez que te encuentras con él?" Jackie.

"Si, ayer ese hombre apareció frente tu casa llevando una caja, parecía sospechosa así que use mi varita para alejarlo" Star.

"Ho, No" Jackie.

"En mi defensa pensé que quería traer un Come-Sapo-Sueño" Star.

Jackie golpea su cara con ambas manos para cubrir su rostro.

"Ok. . . Saliendo de la escuela iremos a la oficina de correos, estabas esperando ese paquete hace dos semanas" Jackie.

"Lo siento" Star.

"No, está bien, es mi culpa por no haberte dicho, pero tendrás que ir conmigo a la oficina de correos además debes disculparte con aquel Sujeto" Jackie.

"¡Gracias!" Star.

Star abraza a Jackie en respuesta a sus palabras, Marco simplemente la observa con una sonrisa.

"Maravilloso, Chicos es hora de irse no lleguen tarde. . . Y Chicas" Angie.

Angie llama la atención de Star y Jackie.

". . . Hablaremos más tardes" Angie.

Haciendo la forma de un teléfono con su mano les da un pequeño guiño, Ambas sienten levemente ante esto.

"Muy Hora de irnos" Marco.

Marco toma la mano de Star y Jackie jalándolas en dirección a la Escuela.

* * *

El carruaje tiembla levemente durante el recorrido Moon se encuentra sumida en sus pensamientos, frotando sus manos constantemente para River es completamente obvio para él, ver lo nerviosa que se encuentra, de alguna manera logro mantener su porte real mientras subía al carruaje luego de un pocos segundos todo aquello comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente mientras llegaban a su objetivo.

River quien se encontraba frente de ella toma su mano con la intensión de poder reducir su ansiedad.

"Amor, debes de calmarte no tardaremos en llegar además no debes llegar frente a ellos en ese estado, ellos podrían considerarlo como debilidad" River.

"Eso lose muy bien, pero no puedo dejar preocuparme, siempre he querido saber lo que realmente sucedió en ese día. . . Y saber que uno de ellos estuvo ahí. . . " Moon.

". . . Yo también estoy nervioso" River.

Moon observa en confusión a su esposo el cual parece estar contradiciendo sus propias palabras, su mono es firme al igual que cálida, su voz no parece quebrace, su respiración es tranquila.

"Si es así, lo parece en lo absoluto" Moon.

Con voz escéptica responde a su esposo.

"Puede que así parezca, pero es totalmente lo contrario ser capaz de poder hablar con ellos es algo que me causa miedo y emoción. . . " River.

River aprieta la mano de su esposa.

"Desde niño escuche todas sus grandes hazañas. . . también los actos más barbáricos" River.

". . . Y solo así, desaparecen sin dejar rastro, Nadie volvió a escuchar de ellos jamás. . . . Hasta ahora. . ." Moon.

Ambos vuelven ver la foto que se les entrego aquella noche.

". . . En el lugar menos esperado. . . " River.

Moon aprieta la mano de River.

". . . Ellos podrán decirnos lo que paso. . . ¿Ellos saben que vamos a verlos?" Moon.

"Me asegure de ante mano, incluso respondieron de inmediato" River.

Lentamente el carruaje se detiene, unos de los sirvientes abre la puerta mientras que otros desenrollan una alfombra color rojo indicándoles el camino.

Ambos se detienen ante la puerta de la casa después de tomar un par de respiros profundos tocan al puerta, la puerta se abre después de unos segundos.

"Bienvenidos, pasen por favor"

* * *

". . . Esa fue la primera vez que me enfrente a Ludo" Star.

"Bromes ¿Verdad?" Jackie.

"¡Es verdad!" Star.

Star voltea su vista en Marco quien se encuentra algo escéptico.

"Perdón, pero estoy de acuerdo con Jackie" Marco.

"Escuchen estoy hablando enserio" Star.

"Sé que no estas mintiendo, pero realmente eso no justifica el hecho de robar la varita" Marco.

"Ser alto y tener un cuerpo musculoso, no me justifica el robar una varita con el poder de destruir el Universo" Jackie.

"¡Por Favor! ¡Es Cierto!" Star.

Star, Marco y Jackie caminan en dirección a la escuela, en el transcurso Star le cuenta las razones de ludo para obtener la varita, razones que parecen totalmente inverosímil para Marco y Jackie.

Entre su conversación llegan a la Escuela, durante su recorrido en los pasillos están sumidos en su conversación que ninguno de los tres se dan cuenta de la gran cantidad de miradas que están sobre ellos, los pasillos están llenos de estudiantes todos con su mirada sobre los tres.

Los chicos mantienen una sonrisa burlona la mirar la manera de interactuar que Marco tiene sobre Star y Jackie, Su mirada está totalmente enfocada sobre ellas dos y al mismo tiempo vigila los alrededores, está en guardia para evitar que cualquier de nosotros tome acción sobre ellas, esto es lo que está en la mente de todos los chicos la mayoría conoce la manera de pensar de Marco, pero la realidad es otra su razón principal para este comportamiento es para evitar ataques sorpresa sobre ambas.

Las Chicas por su parte, sus miradas son penetrantes parecidas a las de un lobo que espera el momento oportuno para atacar a la primera señal de debilidad, después del encuentro de ayer Las chicas adoradoras de Marco (Las que llevan el suéter igual al de él) saben que deben tomar acciones diferentes de atacar a Star y Jackie, pero sobre todo alejar a Marco de ellas dos.

En el caso de las porristas, se mantienen al margen observando fríamente a Star y Jackie.

"Se creen mucho, solo por derrotarnos una vez"

"Fue una batalla pero la guerra no ha terminado"

"Entonces ¿Cunado será?"

"Tendremos que esperar hay practica"

"¿Mañana será?"

"No, Hoy por la noche"

La líder de las porristas Brittney Wong con su fría y firme voz toma la atención de las demás.

"Ya me asegure de todos los detalles y recibiremos cooperación de ellas" Brittney

Apuntando a las fans de Marco, ellas asienten ante la mirada de Brittney.

"Sera todo para ellas" Brittney.

Con una sonrisa malévola mira al grupo, esperando que sea noche para continuar con lo de ayer.

* * *

Star, Marco y Jackie se encuentran frente los casilleros tomando los libros para la siguiente clase.

"Deberíamos, hacer esto cada semana" Marco.

"¡Si! ¡Nuestro Jueves de Amistad!" Star.

"Genial" Marco.

"E-estoy de acuerdo" Jackie.

La voz de Jackie suena apagada.

"Jackie ¿Estas Bien?" Star.

"Tu rostro esta algo rojo" Marco.

"Si. . . solo tengo calor, Marco ¿Cómo soportas llevar uno de estos todo el día?" Jackie.

"Te acostumbras" Marco.

"No te ofendas Marco, pero paso. . . " Jackie.

Jackie baja el cierre de su suéter solo para volver a subirlo rápidamente, esto deja en confusión a Star y Marco.

"¿Sucede algo?" Marco.

"N-Nada. . . Star acompáñame por un momento, Marco enseguida regresamos. . ." Jackie.

Rápidamente toma a Star del brazo llevándola a una esquina donde están fuera de la vista de Marco, después coloca ambas monos sobre Star mirándola fijamente.

"Star, debajo de mi suéter. . ." Jackie.

". . ." Star.

Mantiene el silencio mientras observa a Jackie.

". . . No hay nada" Jackie.

"¿Nada?" Star.

Star se encuentra confundida.

"Nada" Jackie.

Responde en voz baja.

"Nadaaaaa" Star.

Comienza a hacer movimientos en círculos con sus manos, Jackie se da cuenta que realmente no entiende nada de lo que trata de decirle, baja el cierre de su suéter lentamente mostrándole que debajo de él no lleva un camisa mucho menos brasier.

Star inmediatamente sus ojos se abren totalmente debido a la gran sorpresa.

"¿Por qué? No pensé que tuvieras esa inclinaciones" Star.

"¡No las tengo! Y ¡Tú eres la que debería decirme! ¡Fuiste tú quien hizo esta ropa con tu varita!" Jackie.

Jackie alza su voz en frustración.

"Ok, Ok, Ok lo arreglare puedo crear una camisa y un bracier para ti" Star.

Después de levantar su varita una pequeña luz recubre a Jackie, al desaparecer Jackie se asegura de recibir brasier y playera, para su suerte todo está completamente en su lugar.

"Gracias, pensé que ahora sería vista como una total pervertida" Jackie.

"¡No hay problema! además ya eres una pervertida y realmente lo siento" Star.

"D-Descuida al menos todo está arreglado. . ." Jackie.

Con unas sonrisa torcida agradece a estar a pesar del pequeño insulto, Jackie se da cuenta que Star hizo ropa para ella también, paridamente se acerca a Star y comienza a revisar su vestido, Star salta de confusión ante esto y para el horror de Jackie lo mismo que a ella.

"Star, No llevas. . . brasier" Star.

"Bueno, no me gusta usarlo mucho" Star.

Colocando nuevamente sus manos en hombros de Star, Jackie la observa con ojos serios y oscuros.

" **Ponte uno** " Jackie.

"O-Ok. . ." Star.

Nuevamente repite el mismo hechizo para crear la ropa que le pidió Jackie, una vez que han confirmado que todo salió bien, Jackie suspira de alivio.

"Star, debes de usar brasier, ya no eres una niña, además puedes dar una mala impresión frente a Marco y los demás. . . " Jackie.

Mientras continua explicando la razones del porque no usar la ropa interior correcta puede causar grandes problemas, comienza a bajar el cierre de su suéter y una vez más, rápidamente lo sube a su lugar.

"¿H-Hice algo mal otra vez?" Star.

Con una voz al nerviosa pregunta.

"Star. . . " Jackie.

"¿S-Si?" Star.

". . . La Playera está bien hecha. . . mi único inconveniente es. . . ¿Por qué?" Jackie.

"¿Por qué?" Star.

"¿Por qué la playera tiene, una imagen del rostro sonriente de Marco en ella?" Jackie.

Jackie baja el cierre completamente de su suéter mostrándole a Star que el centro de la playera tiene la imagen de la cara de Marco, esto deja a Star sin saber que responder.

"No lo sé, nunca antes me había sucedido algo así" Star.

"Ahora paso de pervertida a Acosadora" Jackie.

"Pero ya lo eres" Star.

"Calla, Si la ropa que creaste puede que toda lo tenga. . . " Jackie.

Teniendo una revelación rápidamente Jackie se acerca a Star para revisar su brasier y al igual manera que la playera tiene imágenes pequeñas del rostro de Marco en él, dejándolas a las dos sorprendenticas como avergonzadas.

"¿S-Star?" Jackie.

"N-No sé qué es lo que s-sucede al menos no se puede ver" Star.

"Pero el mío si se puede ver" Jackie.

Ambas suspiran.

"Bueno tendré que aguantar el calor hasta finalizar el día" Jackie.

Jackie observa la playera con el rostro de Marco en ella, al verla más detalladamente la imagen tiene mejor definición de la que comúnmente imprime.

"Creo que sería un desperdicio deshacerse de ella" Jackie.

"Hey, vamos a llegar tarde si no. . . " Marco.

Marco observa la playera que lleva Jackie la cual lleva su rostro, sus ojos están abiertos de par en par definitivamente esta conmocionado.

Jackie a sudando en frio, quiere poder decir algo pero las palabras no salen.

"Marco. . . Podemos explicarlo. . . " Star.

"No lo puedo creer"

Una tercera voz aparece.

"J-Janna" Jackie.

Jackie comienza a temblar ante el hecho de ser descubierta al llevar una playera con el rostro de Marco en ella, ha sucedido la peor de la peor situación en este momento su de la infancia Janna descubrió su máximo secreto.

"Esto. . . No. . . " Jackie.

Star observa con ojos totalmente sorprendidos a la aparición de Janna.

"Janna, esto no es lo que parece" Star.

Trata de cubrir a Jackie.

"Pues para mi es exactamente lo que parece" Janna.

La mirada de Janna es fría casi irritada mientras cruza sus brazos.

"Nunca creí esto de ti Jackie" Janna.

Pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a brotar del rostro de Jackie, la situación es mala no sabe de decir o que hacer, no hay manera de ocultar.

" _Todo se acabó_ " Jackie.

Pensaba Jackie.

"No puedo creerlo te dejaste llevar por propaganda" Janna.

"¿He?" Marco, Star y Jackie.

"No traten de fingir ignorancia, solo vean haya" Janna.

Los tres observan al lugar donde apunta para sorpresa de ambas todas las chicas del equipo de porristas están entregando camisetas con la imagen de Marco.

Star y Jackie están impresionadas ante tal improbable coincidencia.

"¡¿Cuándo hicieron eso?!" Marco.

"Llevan toda la mañana repartiéndolas, todo levantar la moral para el Partido de esta tarde" Janna.

Marco golpea su cara en vergüenza y frustración.

"Hablare con ellas nos veremos en clases" Marco.

Marco se dirige a donde están Brittney y las porristas dejando a las chicas solas.

"¿Partido?" Star.

"Si, Hay una revancha contra los Guerreros después de la derrota del campeonato del año pasado" Janna.

"Wow" Star.

"Me imagino que le pidieron a Marco que los ayudara esta vez" Janna.

"¡Quiero verlo! ¡Marco destruirá a esos guerreros con su Karate!" Star.

Janna se aleja de ellas con una mirada fría sobre Jackie.

Después de que Janna se separó de ellas voltea a ver a su amiga Jackie quien se encuentra con a la mirada perdida en la nada.

"¿Jackie?" Star.

En respuestas Jackie cae de rodillas y tira su rostro el piso.

* * *

Riiiiing. . .

"¿Jackie?" Star.

Jackie tiene su rostro desplomando sobre su escritorio, su cabello esta esparcido totalmente sobre ella sin moverse ni un centímetro.

"Jackie la campana está sonando" Star.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Janna.

"No lo sé ha estado así desde que llegamos a la escuela" Star.

"Ho, ¿todavía te preocupa lo de esta mañana?" Janna.

"MMMMM" Jackie.

"Bueno, debes realmente de estarlo, después de todo dejarte llevar por esa propaganda" Janna.

"Solo déjenme aquí a Morir" Jackie.

"Por favor, no es para tanto. . . Voy a mi casa nos vemos mañana" Janna.

"¿No va a ver la pelea de Marco contra los Guerreros?" Star.

"No es necesario ya conozco el resultado" Janna.

Janna toma su mochila y sale del salón.

Una vez que Janna salió Star trata de animar a Jackie.

"J-Jackie, Anímate Tu secreto está a salvo" Star.

". . ." Jackie.

Mantienen la misma posición.

"Jackie, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver la pelea entre Marco y los Guerreros? Estoy segura de que será una Victoria total" Star.

". . . " Jackie.

"Puede que logres ver a Marco consiguiendo la victoria" Star.

"Hum" Jackie.

Por fin una reacción eso era que estaba esperando Star, parece que no importa el estado de ánimo que tenga ella, si se trata de Marco hará prácticamente todo.

Star se acerca lo suficiente a ella para poder susurrar a su oído.

"Incluso podrías tomar fotos de Marco" Star.

Rápidamente Jackie se levanta de su asiento realizando un saludo Militar.

"¡Cabo Jackie lista para cumplir su deber!" Jackie.

"¡Si!" Star.

"Pero Primero, debemos ir por mi paquete" Jackie.

Star quedo desconcertada ante la petición de Jackie.

"También será una oportunidad perfecta para disculparte" Jackie.

"Okeyyyy" Star.

Un extraño cambio en comportamiento de su amiga altera un poco a Star, aun así decide seguir lo que está sucediendo.

Después de dejar sus cuadernos en sus casilleros y de decirle a Marco que irán a casa de Jackie a cambiarse, para posteriormente llegar al partido con la intensión de animarlo.

Marco quedo encantando por la idea así que le prometió realizar las mejores anotaciones para ellas dos, Star no tiene idea lo que signifique eso, pero debe ser algo importante así lo esperaba con ansias.

Minutos después de llegar a la oficina de correo encontrando al hombre que fue atacado por Star, al ver a Star frente a él se horrorizo ante la presencia de ella por suerte Jackie intervino entre los, posteriormente de una exhaustiva conversación lograron calmar al cartero, una vez que pudieron aceptar las disculpas Jackie recibió su paquete sin mayor contratiempo.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron sus asuntos pendientes dejaron sus mochilas en casa.

"¡Star vámonos se hace tarde, el juego iniciara en 20 minutos!" Jackie.

"¡Ya voy!" Star.

Inéditamente Star baja por las escaleras llevando una vestimenta en armadura gris de cuerpo completo, un casco con picos y un par de alas pequeñas, estrellas en el pecho, cinturón y corazones en la estrella en las rodilleras, además sus marcas de corazones en sus mejillas son unos cráneos y una masa con picos alrededor, Jackie esta impresionada por la extraña bestialmente de Star.

"Tengo miedo de preguntar. . . ¿Por qué llevas puesto ese traje?" Jackie.

"Está pensando si nos vamos a enfrentar a los Guerreros, creo que sería una buena idea ayudar a Marco, claro que es muy obvio que no necesite ayuda, pero estaría genial si los tres lleváramos la victoria" Star.

Jackie golpea su frente por preocupación.

"Ok, es mi culpa por no haber haberte explicado correctamente, Star los Guerreros no son realmente "Guerreros" son chicos de la misma edad de Marco y los demás no es una "batalla" como lo estas imaginando" Jackie.

Tomo más de 32 minutos poder hacer entender a Star que algunas palabras no se deben tomar literalmente.

"Hooooooo" Star.

"Eso es exactamente todo lo que debes de saber sobre el partido de Americano, ahora vuelve a cambiarte o sino llegáramos tarde al Partido" Jackie.

"Ok, espera un momento iré a cambiarme. . . Espera, ¿Iras con esa ropa?" Star.

Jackie lleva puesto una camisa blanca de mangas y cuello verde, unos pantalones cortos de color cían, prácticamente la misma ropa que ha estado usando desde la mañana a excepción que lleva un maletín algo grande color negro.

"Si mal no recuerdo casi llevas puesto los mismos colores y estilo de ropa" Star.

". . . ¿E-Enserio? No m-me había dado c-cuenta" Jackie.

Jackie evadía la mirada de Star, es muy obvio que está nerviosa, Prestando más atención detallada, Star logra comprenderlo.

"Tu. . . Estás haciendo lo mismo que dijo Marco acerca de la ropa, Ese Albert algo. . . " Star.

"¡N-No! ¡Solo que es. . . Es. . . Es que también pienso. . . Es un fastidio estar eligiendo ropa diferente para cada día!" Jackie.

Star frota sus ojos con preocupación de su obsesiva amiga.

"Ok, Es mi culpa por no prestarte atención suficiente, hablaremos cuando regresemos" Star.

"¡No tienes derecho de decirme nada!" Jackie

"¡Al menos no soy una acosadora!" Star.

Jackie responde enojada antes la palabras de Star, por su parte ella le responde con una mueca sacando la lengua.

Star sube al cuarto para cambiarse, después de unos momentos regresa llevando un vestido verde con hombres y con un cuello aguamarina al igual que en la parte inferior de éste y un collar de araña, también usa medias rayadas de color rosa y purpura, botas de color blanco con estrellas estampas en los talones y suelas magenta, su diadema de cuernos es de color rosa.

Ambas salen de la casa en sin dirigirse al palabra, el silencio estuvo presente en el recorrido a la escuela.

". . . " Jackie.

". . . " Star.

Una vez que llegan al Campo de la escuela, se puede escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de los Estudiantes dando ánimo al equipo de la Escuela, Jackie y Star siguen sin dirigirse la palabra.

"Star" Jackie.

"Jackie" Star.

"Yo. . . " Jackie.

". . . Lo siento" Star.

Star se adelanta.

"También lo siento. . . " Jackie.

"No debí decir eso" Star.

"Está bien. . . estaba muy nerviosa por lo del asunto de la ropa. . ." Jackie.

"Y yo debo de practicar más, no sé qué fue lo que ocasiono eso. . . ¿Amigas?" Star.

Extiende sus brazos.

"Amigas" Jackie.

Ambas se abrazan en forma de reconciliación y después de separarse las dos tienen una sonrisa grande en sus rostros.

". . . ¿Sabes?. . . Tienes razón, debo de tratar de controlarme. . ." Jackie.

Star mira en confusión a Jackie.

"A este paso podría hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta de por vida. . . ¿Podemos hablar cuando lleguemos a casa?" Jackie.

"¡Claro! ¡Para eso son las Amigas!" Star.

"Gracias. . . Bien ahora vamos el partido está por empezar y tenemos que encontrar lugares" Jackie.

"¡Detrás de ti!" Star.

* * *

Buscar lugares fue los más complicado para las dos todo estaba repleto, por suerte Star tiene su varita y con ella pudieron lograr obtener lugares al frente.

"¡Perfecto! Ahora solo hay que armarla" Jackie.

Jackie Baja el Maletín Negro al abrirlo saca su nueva cámara fotográfica Profesional color negro con una lente larga y grande, colocando una banda alrededor del cuello, después del mismo maletín toma un tripie delegado color negro, una vez armado conecta al carama en sobre el tripie, revisa cada sección donde está conectado y finalmente comienza a tomar fotos constantemente.

Star está sorprendida.

"Jackie, Tienes razón, **Realmente** tenemos que hablar, Me estas comenzando a asustar" Star.

"Cállate" Jackie.

"¡Bienvenidos al partido oficial de revancha de las zarigüeyas contra los Guerreros nuestros enemigos mortales! ¡¿Será que ganaran en esta ocasión o serán derrotados, por nuestro equipo de estrellas?!"

El Director Skeeves realiza el discurso inicial, los equipos comienza a salir de los vestidores de una lado sale el equipo de la academia al frente esta Justin como capitán, seguidos de los integrantes principales, al final de todos ellos se encuentra Marco con el número 667 en su camiseta en ese momento las ovaciones hacia el equipo se incrementaron las chicas y chicos gritaban el Nombre de Marco los chicos tienen puestas las playeras del equipo con pancartas de apoyo, las chicas por su parte llevan puestas las camisas de con la cara de Marco en ellas también llevan sus pancartas con su Nombre y otras tienen escritos nombres de las chicas con sus números de teléfono.

"¡Marco es muy popular!" Star.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Las chicas harán cualquier cosa para obtener su atención!" Jackie.

Ambas hablan en voz alta para poder escucharse una a la otra debido al ruido a su alrededor.

"¡Y Ahora demos la bienvenida al equipo de los Guerreros!" Director Skeeves.

Del lado contrario sale el equipo rival levando puesto colores azules con estatura de 1.89 musculosos con barbas y ojos penetrantes.

"¡¿Esos son los Guerreros?!" Star.

"¡Si!" Jackie.

"¡Se parecen a los guardias del palacio! ¡Es una locura!" Star.

Star se encuentra conmocionada.

"¡Estas segura de que no es una pelea a Muerte!" Star.

"¡No lo es! Y ¡Descuida, Nuestro equipo podrá contra ellos!" Jackie.

Jackie continúa tomando fotos en dirección donde se encuentra Marco.

Ambos equipos toman posición, formando líneas paralelas de un lado en otro inclinándose manteniendo su miradas rectas, la tensión se incrementa exponencialmente hay un silencio casi fantasmal, Star en este momento traga saliva en espera de saber qué es lo que sucederá a continuación.

Prriiiiiiiiii. . .

Al escucharse el sonido del silbato ambos equipos chocan entre ellos el balón pasa a manos de los Guerreros, uno de ellos corre en línea recta pasando a un costado de la colisión de ambos grupos, Dos integrantes del equipo trata de detener a este Guerrero solitario, pero es inútil, ambos jugadores son mandados a volar al tratar de evitar su avance sin manera de ser detenido.

Star ve como sus compañeros están siendo derrotados esto la llena de frustración de poder hacer nada por ellos.

"Descuida todo irá bien" Jackie.

Jackie le habla en voz baja, Star no sabe de donde proviene esa seguridad, enseguida el Guerrero es empujado con fuerza haciendo retroceder el camino que había recorrido hasta el momento, regresándolo más haya el punto donde inicio.

Prriiiiiiiiii. . .

El silbato suena indicando que el balón ahora pertenece a las zarigüeyas, el campo se llena de ovaciones y entusiasmo, Star tiene su boca abierta de la impresión ¿Quién detuvo el avance del Guerrero? Se preguntaba, al ver el causante tiene en su playera el número 667.

"¡Es Marco!" Jackie.

"Marco. . . " Star.

Los equipos nuevamente se colocan en posición de líneas, Star observa a Marco tomando su posición detrás de la su propia línea.

Prriiiiiiiiii. . .

Nuevamente el silbato indica el inicio en el balón es pasado a Marco inmediatamente se mueve en dirección sobre los guerreros, tres de ellos intentan detenerlos, pero es inútil él se abre paso entre ellos, esto lo deja pasar hasta el final donde se encuentra un poste de color blanco rodeado de líneas del mismo color.

Antes esta acción todos los presentes gritan de emoción, Parece que Marco logro algo bueno por el equipo, las porristas comienzan a festejar al igual que todos los que están presentes.

Star está sin palabras la felicidad la recorre por todo su cuerpo, sus compañeros de la escuela esta felices y eufóricos por Marco.

"¡Vez! ¡Todo estará Bien!" Jackie.

Star no pudo contenerse más y al igual que todos los presentes comenzó a gritar de la emoción colectiva, lanzando alabanzas al equipo, incluso algunos insultos a los Guerreros.

Nuevamente se repite la misma formación, los guerreros toman la iniciativa, uno de ellos toma el balón retrocede para poder lanzarlo a uno de sus compañeros, cuando lo hace el balón ya no está en sus manos, al buscarlo se da cuenta que uno de las zarigüeyas lo robo de entre sus manos, esquivando a cualquier Guerrero que intenta detenerlo y finalmente llegando a la misma zona pintada de color Blanco.

Prriiiiiiiiii. . .

Nuevamente todos los presentes comienzan a celebrar, gritos de alegría resuenan en todo el Campo, Star esta fascinada con tales emociones, una nueva experiencia ha llegado a ella.

Marco se quita el casco por un momento y apunta en la dirección donde se encuentran Star y Jackie ambas se sonrojan ante esta acción, ellas por su parte lo saludan nerviosamente, después de sonreírles se coloca el casco nuevamente y se dirige con los demás del equipo.

Ellas no apartaron su mirada sobre Marco durante todo el partido, lago que pasó inadvertido para ellas fue el hecho que todos los presentes se dieron cuanta de la repentina atención que recibieron las dos por parte del chico más popular de la escuela, los chicos estaban algo sorprendidos y las chicas sus miradas eran frías llenas de completo desagrado de la situación, parecía como si estuvieran a punto de atacarlas.

Incluso las porristas rechinaban sus dientes en desagrado, cuando una chico del equipo dedica una anotación a una chica es signo de aprecio, como una invitación para salir.

* * *

Prriiiiiiiiii. . .

Después de 80 minutos de Juego suena por última vez el silbato indicando el final del partido dando una victoria total de las zarigüeyas, los Guerreros simplemente salieron del campo de juego a los casilleros.

Marco se retira el casco y limpia el sudor de su frente, nuevamente voltea a donde se encuentran Star y Jackie sonriéndoles fuertemente, repentinamente el rodeado por todos los integrantes del equipo, Justin lo levanta colocándolo en sus hombros, después todos los presentes bajan de las bancas para felicitar a Marco.

"¡Excelente Juego, Díaz!" Justin.

Entre la multitud Justin felicita a Marco.

"¡Si! ¡Ganamos!" Marco.

"¡Gracias a ti!" Justin.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Fue nuestro trabajo en equipo!" Marco.

"¡Y tu Gran Ayuda!"

Otro compañero del equipo respalda las palabras de Justin.

"¡Todos! ¡Marco! ¡Marco!"

"¡Marco! ¡Marco! ¡Marco! ¡Marco!"

Todos inmediatamente comienzan a gritar su nombre en celebración a la Victoria obtenida.

Star observa la sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro de Marco la no poder evitarlo saca su teléfono y le toma una fotografía, al observarla la guarda en su celular, para volver sus vista sobre Marco.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la casa de Jackie, Star comienza a saltar de un lado a otro de la emoción del partido, llevando puesta una playera con los colores del equipo, también lleva pintado los colores del equipo en su rostro.

Jackie tiene pintado su rostro de igual manera que Star, su vista está sobre la cámara nueva revisando todas las fotos obtenidas de Marco durante el partido.

"¡Eso fue Genial!" Star.

"Lo sé" Jackie.

Le sonríe a su amiga.

"¡No puedo esperar al próximo!" Star.

"JeJeJe" Jackie.

"¡¿Cuándo será el próximo!?" Star.

"Me temo que tendrás que esperar la siguen temporada" Jackie.

"¡Si!. . . y ¿cuándo será eso?" Star.

"El próximo año escolar" Jackie.

"¡¿Tanto?!" Star.

"Tranquila Star, faltan solo cuatro meses" Jackie.

"¡Eso es Mucho!" Star.

"Hahaha, Pasara rápido créeme, Bien Star vamos a pedir algo ¿Pizza?" Jackie.

"¡Suena Genial!" Star.

"Pizza, ¿Entonces?" Jackie.

Star sube las escaleras para cambiarse mientras que Jackie se dirige a la cocina para tomar el teléfono.

¡Grashh!

Con un relámpago cae sobre el patio trasero de la casa de Jackie, interrumpiéndola de cualquier otra actividad, rápidamente abre la puerta trasera para investigar que fue exactamente los que sucedió y para su gran sorpresa todo el patio se encuentra lleno de algunas chicas del equipo de porristas, también las admiradoras de Marco están ahí mismo al igual que otras chicas que no conocía en lo absoluto.

Todas ellas están inconscientes debido al impacto del relámpago que se escuchó previamente, también presentan quemaduras en consecuencia, Jackie simplemente esta asombrada sobre tal suceso, el primero es la caída del relámpago momentáneo en primer lugar no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo, completamente despejado y en segunda ¿qué hacen todas estas perdonas en su patio trasero?

"Oye Chica, ¿Esta Mi Amiga B-Fly?"

". . . " Jackie.

Jackie tiene sus ojos totalmente abiertos de la impresión ante el extraño ser frente a ella, lo primero en resaltar es su cabeza, literalmente es una cabeza, el cuello de un unicornio sin un cuerpo, tiene una piel color azul claro, una melena rosada, ojos verdes azulados con estrellas de oro como pupilas, su cuerno verde azulado y a cada lado de su cuello hay un corazón rosa.

"¡Jackie! ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?!" Star.

Antes de poder decir alguna otra cosa más Star baja por las escaleras a toda velocidad vistiendo una pijama larga azul con una luna en el pecho y un antifaz rosa.

Star se queda quieta al ver al ser extraño frente a ella.

"¡B-Fly!"

"¡Pony!" Star.

Ambas se abrazan fuertemente.

"¡Pony! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!" Star.

"¡Maravilloso!" Pony.

"S-Star. . . " Jackie.

Nerviosamente llama a Star.

"¡Ho! ¡Pony, esta es mi mejor amiga! ¡Jackie!" Star.

"¿Mejor Amiga?" Pony.

Levanta una ceja en reacciona a las palabras de Star.

"Perdón. . . ¡Mejor Amiga aquí en la Tierra! ¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga en Mewni!" Star.

"¡Eso es mejor!" Pony.

"L-Lamento interrumpir, ¿Q-Que fue lo que paso aquí?" Jackie.

Jackie apunta en dirección donde están todas las chicas.

"Ho, Esa fui yo, parecía que iban atacar este lugar así que les di un lección los que es meterse con mi mejor amiga" Pony.

"¡Gracias Pony!" Star.

"¡No hay de que, yo cubro tu espalda y tu cubres la mía!" Pony.

"¿Qué te trae aquí?" Jackie.

Jackie interrumpe la conversación.

"Bueno, vengo a pasar unos días con B-Fly, así que me quedare un tiempo" Pony.

"¡Genial será increíble!" Star.

Jackie se queda sin palabras, ahora no solo tiene que cuidar de Star también tendrá a otra "persona" más con ella.

" _Este será el fin de semana más largo de todos_ " Jackie.

Jackie observa a Star con su mejor amiga en Mewni hablando felizmente, luego voltea a las chicas inconscientes en el patio, después de meditarlo unos segundos decide ignorar todo y marca al teléfono de la Emilo´s Pizza.

* * *

Continuara. . . .

* * *

Ok, would you like a Spoiler?

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 4**

 **Pony Head in Town.**

* * *

Ho, one more thing, the process it slow because I want a history with full enjoy, something that make me Happy to write . . . so be patient´s.

* * *

 **Star Vs the Forces of Evil New Tomorrow** will not be hiatus, just I like to continue with this one.

See you, Guys and Girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 4.**

* * *

Hell Yeah! Another Chapter. . .

* * *

 **Pony Head in Town.**

* * *

"¡Chicas! ¡Esto tienen mi aprobación!" Pony.

"¡Deliciosa, Emilo´s Pizza!" Star.

Jackie da una mordida a su rebanada de Pizza, las tres se encuentran disfrutando su cena, normalmente la casa es tranquila y callada, los únicos ruidos que se escuchan tiende a ser los que ella misma hace, en estos momentos es una noche de felicidad para ella.

En esta ocasión todo el ruido viene de Star y Pony Head, probablemente también de las chicas que están despertando del ataque de Pony Head, sin embargo, estas dos chicas son amigas desde que eran pequeñas, por lo que se ve han pasado gran cantidad de problemas así como divertidos momentos.

"Entonces, trato de coquetear con Kelly. . . " Pony.

Star coloca ambas manos sobre su boca en su sorpresa.

". . . Y después. . ." Star.

". . . Tad. . . " Pony.

"¡Cielos!" Star.

Star comienza a reír.

"¡Lo sé, Estaba tan molesto que casi golpeaba al sujeto, pero Kelly logro detenerlo!" Pony.

"¡Ha, ha, ha!" Star.

"¡Ha, ha, ha! Cielos realmente fue divertido" Pony.

"Entonces, Pony Head ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Jackie.

Jackie realiza una pregunta casual.

"¡Cierto! ¡¿Estas Bien!? ¡¿Qué Te hicieron en Santa Olga!?" Star.

"B-Fly, tranquila" Pony.

Con una actitud totalmente clamada responde a Star.

"Es la mejor escuela de todas" Pony.

"¡No! ¡Te lavaron el cerebro!" Star.

Star comienza a sacudir a Pony Head de un costado a otro con la intención de devolverle la con ciencia.

"B-Flyyyyyy" Pony.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Con una voz fuerte detiene a Star.

"Star, déjala terminar" Jackie.

Ambas miran a Jackie después escuchar su voz fuerte y firme.

"O-Ok" Star.

"Cielos, suenas como mi madre" Pony.

"Lo tomare como un cumplido, ahora, continua" Jackie.

Responde con sarcasmo.

"Sabes, Si actuaras de esta manera en frente de Marco llamarías más atención hacia ti en vez de solo estar Acosa. . ." Star.

Pum.

Un golpe fuerte en el costado detiene las palabras de Star, dejándola sin movimiento alguno, obviamente el golpe fue dado por Jackie.

"Cállate, ahora Pony puedes continuar" Jackie.

Su sonrisa sin duda da Miedo.

"Okeyyy. . . Como decía La escuela es la mejor, desde que La Srta. Heinous tomo el control las cosas mejoraron increíblemente" Pony.

* * *

Hace muchos años atrás la escuela Reformatorio Santa Olga para Princesas Caprichosas, era conocida entre las princesas de todos los reinos como la más cruel, perturbadora, abominable y horrorosa de todos los reformatorios se decía que sin importar la fuerza de voluntad que lleve una Princesa será doblada en un instante convirtiéndolo en una muñeca.

Sometiendo a las princesas a un lavado de cerebro que les quita su individualidad y libre albedrío, lo que ella considera un proceso de "Reformación" lo cual le daba al Director la oportunidad de poder mantener su propio negocio vivo.

Todas y cada una de ellas podrían ser torturada o incluso abusadas al maltrato físico como verbal, en los peores casos ser abusadas al punto de ser violadas en el peor sentido de la palabra.

Pero todo eso cambio después de que ella tomara el cargo de Directora, se encargó de todos los guardias e incluso el Director en guardia, permanentemente, a partir de ese momento ha trasformado las Escuela, remplazando los Guardias Newmanos por Robots los cuales solo la obedecen a ella, con esto remoto el camino correcto que debió seguir.

A este punto ella cambio el trato de St. Olga hacia las Princesas, por supuesto no se refiere la estricta política de refinamiento y educación.

St. Olga sigue siendo una Escuela de prestigio la cual se dedica a enseñar modales y refinamiento a toda Princesa rebelde, enseñándole el comportamiento correcto de una Princesa, ha estado funcionando de acuerdo a sus normas establecidas.

Actualmente la Srta. Heinous posee el cabello entre blanco y rizado, lleva pendientes de color negro, un vestido antiguo de color morado con guantes lila y un collar negro, posee unas marcas en sus mejillas en forma de trébol, sus años toman forma es su apariencia, pero aun así continua llevando las cosas para mejorar, los años se han marcado en ella desde que comenzó a reformar la Escuela hasta el punto de llevarla a la superación.

Las Princesas que han egresado de esta Escuela han concretado que sus vidas cambiaron totalmente, Sin lavado de cerebro, abusos físicos o mentales, mucho menos daños en su persona, lo cual le agradecen a la actual Directora, en compensación todas y cada una de ellas han apoyado a St. Olga.

* * *

"¿En serio?" Star.

"Sip" Pony.

"¿Segura que no te lavaron el cerebro?" Star.

"¿En serio? B-Fly. . ." Pony.

"Pero." Star.

"Star, es obvio que está diciendo la verdad, de lo contrario ni siquiera estaría aquí" Jackie.

"Tranquila, Srta. Heinous tiene todo bajo su control, además, nunca lo admitirá pero soy su estudiante preferida" Pony.

Con una sonrisa engreída y presumida completa las palabras de Jackie.

"¿Queeeeeeeeeee?" Star.

"Oh si" Pony.

Con una sonrisa burlona responde a la confundida Star.

"Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempos te quedaras con nosotros?" Jackie.

"Esterare todo el fin de semana, todavía falta tiempo para iniciar las Vacaciones en St. Olga, pero pedí permiso de poder salir este fin de semana, para ver cómo se encuentra B-Fly" Pony.

"Eso es maravillo, Dude, eres bienvenida de quedarte con nosotras Princesa Pony Head. . ." Jackie.

"Chica, puedes llamarme Pony, si eres amiga de Star entonces eres amiga mía" Pony.

"G-Gracias, como se quedara con nosotras el único inconveniente es el cuarto" Jackie.

Avergonzada por las palabras de Pony logra llegar al asunto importante quedarse en el cuarto de Jackie no es una opción.

" _¡Mucho menos, ahora que todas las fotos Marco están expuestas!_ " Jackie.

Jackie gritaba ante la espelúznate escenario donde se repetía la historia al igual que Star, pero en esta ocasión no lo permitiría, ya que ahora está en total guardia ante lo inesperado, la prueba es que esperaba visitas por parte de Star.

"No te preocupes por eso dormirá en mi cuarto" Star.

Star entra al rescate, aunque por razones diferentes a las expectativas de Jackie.

"¡Sera divertido como una Piyama da!" Star.

"¡B-Fly tenemos mucho de qué hablar debo contarte hay un chico lindísimo! ¡Observa!" Pony.

Pony toma con su lengua su celular mostrando la imagen de un Joven esbelto, tés clara ojos verdes intensos, su mirada es algo frívola, cabello de color plateado con cola de caballo vestido de Pantalón Negro, Saco Largo con una capa rodeándolo del cuello y cayendo por su espalda, el típico chico malo de las revistas de moda pero versión de la realeza.

Star observa detenida la foto frente a ella, por otra parte Jackie se acerca a mirar por curiosidad.

Para la impresión de Jackie fue un respiro despreocupado, puede que tenga buena apariencia pero esto es solo algo que solo atrae a las Princesas, para ella Marco es más de su Agrado.

" _Supongo, esos es lo que atrae a las chicas de la Realeza_ " Jackie.

Jackie guarda sus palabras en su mente esto con la intención de no insultar a Pony o mucho menos a Star, quien debe tener el mismo tipo de gusto para chicos, después de todo ella es una Princesa.

Jackie voltea levemente para ver que reacción tiene de Star, lamentablemente ella no tienen idea de los gustos de Chicos, mucho menos, las cosas que la motivan hasta el momento lo único que sabe de ella es que le gusta pelar contra Monstruos, que le gusta hacer amigos y que realmente adora las cosas dulces, Realmente Dulces, como cuando le puso azúcar al Burrito en el receso.

"Hum. . . Creo que es. . . Supongo que es lindo" Star.

Inesperado la respuesta de Star es desinteresada.

" _¿No es de su agrado?_ " Jackie.

"¿B-Fly? ¿Estás bien? Este tipo de Chicos era de tu agrado. . . " Pony.

"¿Enserio? ¿Era así?" Star.

"Espera un segundo. . . " Pony.

Pony se acerca a Star manteniendo su vista fijamente en los ojos de ella para después retirarse.

"Hoooooo. .. . Ya veo ya hay alguien que te Gusta" Pony.

"¡¿Qué?!" Star.

Star se sorprende de la extraña conclusión que obtuvo su amiga.

"¿Enserio?" Jackie.

Jackie se sorprende al escuchar esta afirmación de Pony.

"No, No, No, No ¡Nada de eso!" Star.

"Tranquila chica, esto sucede, cuando hay un Chico atractivo o lindo y una Princesa, esto suele suceder" Pony.

Su sonrisa es burlona.

"Ahora B-Fly ¿Dime quién es?" Pony.

"¡No es Nadie, lo digo enserio!" Star.

"Solo dilo" Pony.

"Dinos Star" Jackie.

Jackie se une al interrogatorio ambas están sonriendo.

"Tú estás Loca. . . Además ¡No es alguien que deban. . .!" Star.

Rápidamente se cubre la boca reconociendo el error de sus palabas.

"Entonces ¿Hay alguien?" Pony.

"¡Debes decirme quien es!" Jackie.

Star suspira en frustración.

". . . Escuchen, realmente no sé si me gusta puede. . . Solo lo he estado. . . " Star.

"Cierto, acabas de iniciar clases. . . " Jackie.

Jackie interrumpe la explicación ante esta revelación.

"¿Amor a primera vista? No sé si sea buena idea, mejor toma tu tiempo con eso y cuando estés lista, puedes contarme todo" Pony.

Repentinamente tanto Jackie como Pony son envueltas en el abrazo de Star.

"Gracias, Chicas son las Mejores" Star.

"Tú lo sabes B-Fly" Pony.

"C-Claro. . . Aire. . . Star" Jackie.

"Ups, Lo siento" Star.

Star suelta su abraso, enseguida Jackie recupera su aliento.

". . . Hora de dormir, Mañana tendremos que mostrarle a Pony la ciudad" Jackie.

"¡Si! ¡Pony esto te encantara!" Star.

"¡No puedo esperar para mañana!" Pony.

Con esto las chicas suben al segundo piso para poder dormir ya que mañana tiene un día muy largo considerando la energía que debe tener Pony.

Mientras tanto las chicas que fueron atacadas por Pony comienzan a recuperar conciencia y una por una se retiran a sus casas.

* * *

A la Mañana siguiente Jackie entra a la casa por la puerta trasera llevando puesto el Suéter Rojo de Marco, lentes oscuros y tapabocas, llevando al costado una caja.

Sigilosamente cierra la puerta detrás de ella, retira sus lentes oscuros y el tapabocas, posteriormente levanta la caja frente a ella, luego comienza sonreír fuertemente.

Después de mirarlo un par de segundos de arriba a abajo lo abrasa de felicidad.

"Por fin, se tardó, pero valió la pena" Jackie.

Satisfecha por su paquete se dispone a ir a su cuarto, pero se detiene repentinamente al observar a Star y Pony, quienes están en la cocina con un plato de cereal, ambas tienen su rostro lleno de sorpresa ante la inesperada aparición de Jackie.

Jackie por su parte también se encuentra totalmente sorprendida ante la inesperada aparición de ambas chicas.

". . . Buenos días" Jackie.

Lo dice con una voz algo baja de volumen, sus ojos están abiertos totalmente de la impresión.

"Días. . ." Pony.

Responde con algo de sorpresa en su voz.

"Buenos Días. . . ¿Jackie?" Star.

"¿Si?" Jackie.

". . . ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Star.

"¡Recogiendo el periódico!" Jackie.

Responde rápidamente ante la pregunta de Star.

"Eso no parece. . ." Star.

"¡Así son los periódicos en la Tierra!" Jackie.

Nuevamente contesta rápidamente.

"Noooo. . . No lo son" Star.

Jackie quedo en silencio ante la afirmación de Star.

"¿Como?" Jackie.

"Yo le dije" Pony.

Lentamente Jackie coloca la caja detrás de ellas para evitar llamar más la atención, Star claramente tiene una idea de lo que ella lleva.

"Jackie, no preguntare del Contenido de esa caja" Star.

Su voz suena fría.

"Escucha llevare a Pony al Mall, cámbiate y ven con nosotras" Star.

Su voz usual entusiasmo y alegría ha regresado.

"Ok, Solo esperen un momento, solo tengo que dejar esto. . . " Jackie.

"Date prisa, Acosadora" Star.

Habla con la misma alegría de siempre pero las palabras de Star lastiman a Jackie a manera de hacerla retorcer su cara en enojo.

Pony se sorprende de escuchar semejantes palabras de su mejor amiga.

"V-Volveré enseguida. . . Niña Burrito" Jackie.

La sonrisa de Star se retuerce ante estas palabas.

"¡Fue una solo una vez! ¡Además, la policías y los bomberos dijeron que no había problemas!" Star.

"Okey, Alto, ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿Son amigas o enemigas? Y más importante ¿Qué se refiere con Niña Burrito?" Pony.

Con una sonrisa burlo mira a Star y Pony.

"Ayer en el almuerzo Star comió un Burrito con mucho azúcar, luego comenzó a enloquecer, después comenzó a decir cosas extrañas y sin sentido lo que la llevo a cantar una canción del Burrito y para finalizar quemo una patrulla de Policía" Jackie.

". . . " Pony.

" I´ll Never let go My Little Burrito , Eso era lo que cantaba" Jackie.

Pony se quedó en silencio uno momento tratando de procesar todo lo que dijo Jackie.

"¡HAHAHAHA!" Pony

Rio sin parar al menos por una hora entera.

Star simplemente bajo su cabeza apretando sus manos en su vestido mientras aguanta la vergüenza, que con toda su Alma desea olvidar ese día hizo el ridículo frente a todos y en especial frente a Marco.

Claro es la primera vez que comía un Burrito en su vida, después de poner un poco de azúcar al cual había descubierto la primera noche que llego, al poner un poco azúcar en el Burrito, la combinación fue tan genial que al bañarlo completamente lo devoro de una mordida, lo que sucedió después No lo recuerda, para cuando retomo conciencia se encontraba frente a un carro de Policía envuelto en llamas, los bomberos tratando de extinguir las llamas de color rosa, Jackie se encontraba tirada sobre unos arbustos cerca de la entrada de la Escuela y Marco las estaba reteniendo por la espalda fuertemente.

"Nunca volveré a probar un Burrito en mi vida" Star.

Star murmura así misma en medio de la carcajada de Pony y levantando la vista levemente a Jackie sintiendo un enojo enorme ante ella.

" _Me las pagaras Thomas_ " Star.

Eso decían sus ojos, ante esto Jackie simplemente sonríe satisfactoriamente.

* * *

Después de la conversación la mañana Star decidió no dirigirle la palabra a Jackie, esto continua hasta llegar al Mall.

"Star ¿Sigues molesta por lo que dije en la mañana?" Jackie.

". . . " Star.

Star continúa caminando sin dirigirle la palabra a Jackie.

"Pony, podrías decirle a aquella que No tengo la intención de Hablarle en lo absoluto" Star.

"Ok, Jackie. . . " Pony.

"No tienes que repetir lo que dice la escucho perfectamente. . . Star los siento me deje llevar" Jackie.

"Pony, podrías decirle que. . . " Star.

"Ten invito una malteada con Plátano y helado de Vainilla como disculpa" Jackie.

"¡Amigas!" Star.

Star inmediatamente se voltea y abraza Jackie fuertemente al aceptar el soborno de Jackie.

"Ustedes dos tienen la amistad más extraña de todas" Pony.

Poco tiempo después llegan al Mall, compuesto de diversas tiendas, moda, comics, árcades, restaurantes incluso su propio cine con más de 20 Salas de proyección.

"¡Esto es Genial!" Pony.

"¡Lo sé!" Star.

Ambas se encuentran maravilladas, aunque esta no es la primera vez que Star viene aquí.

"Muy bien, Pony mantente junto a nosotras para no perderte. . . Star mantente cerca a Pony para no perderla" Jackie.

Star cruza sus brazos mientras jira sus ojos en molestia.

"Por favor Jackie, ¿Tú crees que perdería a Pony estando a mi lado? ¿verdad?. . . Yyyyyyy se perdió" Star.

Al voltear a su lado izquierdo Pony ha desaparecido completamente, ante esto Jackie golpea su cara en frustración.

"Haaaaa. . . Vamos a Buscarla, tu ve por ahí yo iré hacia haya" Jackie.

Estando desacuerdo con Jackie, Star se dirige a donde le indico Jackie.

* * *

"Okey, Se perdieron" Pony.

Pony se mueve por los alrededores sin dirección en específica.

"Tendré que buscarlas antes de que metan en problemas sin mi"

Antes de poder continuar en su búsqueda Pony capta un olor dulce cerca de ella, instintivamente comenzó a seguir este aroma, al llegar a la fuente se encuentra frente una tienda con el Nombre "The Griddle Cafe" al mirar al interior se podía ver las pequeñas mesas y al final del lugar se encuentra una vitrina grande donde al parecer hay varios pasteles de diferentes estilos.

"Creo que puede buscarlas después de probar alguno de esas delicias"

Pony entra e inmediatamente se dirige al final donde estás los Pasteles, dando una mirada rápida busca alguno que parezca de su agrada.

"¿P-Puedo ayudarla?"

Una voz proveniente por detrás de la vitrina llama a Pony, enseguida la observa detenidamente por unos segundos, es una chica de piel Clara cabello rojizo, ojos verdes oscuros, esta vestida con una playera de color negro y pantalones de mezclilla lleva puesto un delantal de color.

"Chica, realmente no se cual sea tu función en este lugar y mucho menos con esa vestimenta" Pony.

"Yo t-trabajo aquí y este es el uniforme"

La chica hablo con nerviosismo.

"Okey, si es así, Chicas dame uno de esos Pasteles, especialmente el que parece ser de crema"

La empleada observa a Pony por unos segundos sin decir nada.

"¿Chica? ¿Estás bien?" Pony.

"N-No quiero ser descortés, pero. . . ¿Tendrá dinero?"

Pony analizo las palabras de la chica por unos segundos para luego darse cuenta de los que está tratando de decir.

"Hooooo. . . " Pony.

". . . "

La Chica la observa con ojos abierto por la impresión.

"Chica, voy a volver, necesito encontrar a mis amigas para esto. . ." Pony.

Pero antes de retirarse acerca su rostro al de la empleada con un aire de seriedad y frialdad.

". . . Así que no vendas mi pastel. . . " Pony.

Una vez afuera Pony se dispone a buscar a Star y Jackie con la intención de poder conseguir ese pastel.

"¡Hyaa!"

Un especie de grito llama la atención de Pony, no suena a un grito de auxilio mucho menos al de un herido más bien parece sonar fuerte y vigoroso.

"¡Hyaa!"

Nuevamente se escucha el mismo grito, Pony busca el lugar donde proviene después de avanzar dos tiendas llega a un salón grande con letras extrañas en el frente parecen garabatos para ella, al entrar encuentra algunos Chicos y Chicas vestidos de Blanco, pareciera ser alguna especie de uniforme, todos iguales con la única excepción de que llevan cinturones de diferentes colores, de blanco a verde, Naranja, hay dos chicos los cuales llevan un cinturón de color Azul.

Todos estaban realizando una especie de combate entre ellos en parejas de dos

"¡Muy Bien! ¡Chicos, reúnanse!"

"¡Si, Sensei!"

Un hombre de piel curtida, ojos marrones, cabello castaño con una fina barba negro, este hombre lleva un uniforme similar a los demás la diferencia es de color negro sin mangas con una raya roja en una de las piernas, un cinturón rojo, y una figura roja similar a un águila en la zona del pecho, también tiene un par de pendientes de color amarillo, una bandana roja, zapatos blancos y una cinta blanca en sus antebrazos al parecer tiene un pequeño tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo con un carácter extraño que Pony nunca había visto antes.

"Como es costumbre ¡Saludo!"

El hombre dijo.

"Ahora formen circulo, nuevamente saluden al Maestro Miyagi Kesuke"

Todos los presentes hacen una reverencia ante el hombre que se encuentra al lado este hombre de Piel morena, cabello corto peinado hacia atrás, barba y bigote de color Blanco lleva puesto un uniforme de color Blanco con un cinturón de color negro en su cintura.

"Gracias Brantley Sensei, ahora comencemos" Miyagi.

Después de hacer la misma reverencia se coloca en el centro del círculo formado por todos los demás.

"Marco Díaz-San" Miyagi.

De entre todos un chico de Piel Morena, cabellos café oscuro, ojos cafés profundos y un lunar en la mejilla derecha, el uniforme es igual a los demás solo que el cinturón es de color Rojo, se coloca frente al sujeto llamado Miyagi.

"Marco Díaz-San, empezaremos la primera evaluación frente al grupo, de ahí pasare mi evolución a los maestros Principales" Miyagi.

"¡Si!" Marco.

Lentamente los dos comienzan a moverse en posición paralela de uno a otro la atmosfera se congelo ante la energía que salía de ellos, por unos instantes ninguno de ellos se movía era una situación tensa pareciera que el primero en realizar un ataque seria el primero en perder.

Repentinamente los toman posición de ataque, Miyagi fue el primero en atacar su pierna se movió en dirección a la cabeza de Marco, antes esto Marco mueve su cuerpo hacia abajo, mientras realiza esto gira en un Angulo de 180 grados con su pierna lista para golpear a Miyagi de un costado de cadera.

Antes poder acertar Miyagi toma con su mano la pierna de Marco lanzándolo a una dirección opuesta a él, mientras Marco caía coloca su mano como apoyo logrado así recuperar su balance, Miyagi por su parte lanza una patada rápida para acertar un golpe en su cabeza, esto con la intención de dejarlo fuera de combate.

Pero rápidamente Marco toma la pierna de Miyagi y la utiliza como apoyo para poder golpear su punto vital, lamentablemente Miyagi se percata de eso y con su mano totalmente abierta golpea a Marco en el cuello dejándolo fuera de combate.

Esto será el resultado esperado por Miyagi, pero la realidad es otra cosa, Marco había tomado la mano de Miyagi acercándolo al rango de ataque de Marco, logrando así poder tocar su pierna de apoyo y haciendo que Miyagi pierda el balance de su Cuerpo lo cual le permitió a Marco Jalar ese mismo brazo dejando a Miyagi expuesto en su cuello, una victoria total para el Chico de ojo cafés profundos.

Lentamente Miyagi abre sus ojos, Marco se detuvo su ataque entes de poder logar un golpe certero por ultimo lo libera de su agarre alejándose lo suficiente de Miyagi, Marco realiza una reverencia en señal de respeto ante el Maestro Miyagi.

Por su parte Miyagi se coloca de pie y realiza la misma reverencia, al terminar ambos se observan fijamente a los ojos sin apartar la vista hasta que Miyagi suspira entre el concurso de miradas.

"No tengo ninguna objeción, Marco Díaz-San reportare la experiencia que tuve aquí y ellos darán su decisión final" Miyagi.

"¡Gracias!" Marco.

"Brantley Sensei, Gracias por dejarme usar su Dojo" Miyagi.

Realiza una reverencia.

"El placer fue mío" Sensei.

Miyagi Se retira a los vestidores.

Una vez terminada la prueba, Marco limpia el sudor de su frente con sus mangas del uniforme, Sensei se acerca a él felicitándolo, todos los presentes están asombrados ante tal combate, las chicas por su parte, no dejan de mirar a Marco con ojos brillosos y rostros rojos.

Claro excepto un chico pequeño con una cinta de color verde en el cinturón.

Por su parte Pony se mantuvo callada durante todo el espectáculo, sus ojos están abiertos de par en par al igual que su boca, se podría decir que también babeaba un poco ante semejante exhibición.

"¿Hum?" Marco.

Marco nota la presencia de Pony, todos los presentes están asombrados sobre el extraño ser de cabeza de caballo con pelo rosa y cuerno blanco en su frente, Marco se acerca a ella.

"¿Hola? ¿Estás buscando a alguien?" Marco.

Las palabras de Marco sacaron del trance a Pony quien inmediatamente, se acerca a cara a cara con él.

"Hola, Hombre salvaje ¿Qué hace un Nombre fuerte y puesto como tú, en este lugar?" Pony.

Confundido por las palabras de Pony Marco decide contestar lo mas amable posible y sin tartamudear.

"Bueno, Tomo lecciones de Karate aquí. . . " Marco.

"¿Karate? Realmente eres Maestro en ello" Pony.

Antes de poder contestar, Pony habla inmediatamente sobre sus palabras de Marco, mientras realiza miradas seductivas a Marco, el cual no reacciona a ellas en lo absoluto.

"Todavía no, pero espero serlo pronto todo depende de lo que el Maestro Miyagi diga al. . . " Marco.

"Claro, Claro, lo que tú digas, Oye ¿Por qué nos vamos de este lugar y tenemos nuestra propia diversión?" Pony.

"Pero. . . " Marco.

"Puedes ir Marco-San, descansa tu mente como tu cuerpo. . . " Miyagi.

Saliendo de los vestidores con un atuendo casual.

"Puedes tomar el resto del Día" Sensei.

"¡Muy bien, Vámonos!" Pony.

Antes de poder replicar cualquier cosa más Pony Jala a Marco a toda velocidad en dirección a la Tienda donde venden ese pastel que quiere.

* * *

"¡¿La encontraste?!" Star.

"¡No! ¡¿Tuviste suerte en patio de Juegos?!" Jackie.

"¡No!" Star.

Ambas se encuentran desesperadas por encontrar a Pony, quien desapareció en tan solo unos segundos.

Jackie golpea su rostro en frustración, lo primero que acordaron era no separarse por ningún motivo y eso fue lo primero que sucedió cuando llegaron al llegaron al Mall.

"Muy Bien, hay que tranquilizarnos. . ." Jackie.

Jackie comenzó a respirar profundamente con la intención de calmarse a sí misma, Star copia las acciones de Jackie aunque realmente no tiene la menor idea de lo que hace, aun así continua de igualmente.

Después de terminar la cuanta mental logra calmarse un poco.

"Star, conoces a Pony mejor que nadie, dime que es lo que más le gustaría al estar en este lugar" Jackie.

"Mmmm" Star.

Star coloca su mano en su barbilla y su mirada enfocada al techo.

"Probablemente buscaría Ropa de moda" Star.

"Ok, ¿Qué más?" Jackie.

"Las discos de Baile. . . Maquillaje. . . Juegos Árcade es realmente competitiva en ellos. . Y. . . Chicos Lindos sin duda" Star.

"Definitivamente hay todo eso aquí" Jackie.

"Star tu ve a revisar el Árcade y la disco de baile yo tomare los otros dos" Jackie.

"¿Por qué tomas a los Chicos Lindos?" Star.

Star duda sobre la decisión de Jackie.

"Porque tu babearías por ellos y no te podrás concentrarte" Jackie.

"¡Yo no haría eso! ¡Además! ¡¿Tu estarás bien buscando Chicos?!" Star.

Pregunta molesta con Jackie, pero ella coloca ambas manos en la cintura mientras levanta su pecho con orgullo ante Star.

"Para tu información, soy completamente adicta a Marco, con su olor, sonrisa, sus ojos cafés profundos. . . ." Jackie.

Jackie comienza a divagar, antes esto Star chasquea los dedos frente a ella para regresarla a la realidad.

"¡Um!. . . y ningún Otro Chico es capaz de mover mi corazón" Jackie.

"Eres una Loca Acosadora, pobre Marco" Star.

"Al menos, No Me aterra Los payasos o el Conejo de pascua" Jackie.

"¡Son realmente Aterradores! ¡Siempre está sonriendo, Te atacan con flores que arrojan agua y sacan pasteles en cualquier momento! Los Globooooos los transforman en animales ¡Sin usar Magia! Y Un conejo que entrega Huevos de colores rellenos de Chocolate ¡¿Con que propósito?! ¡¿Buscarlos y Comerlos?! Estoy segura de que esconde algo" Star.

Star comienza a morder su varita en desesperación.

"Punto Jackie" Jackie.

"¿Buscas Pelea?" Star.

Star levanta su varita Brillando de color verde rodeada con pequeñas chispas de electricidad del mismo color.

"No Muerdas el Pastel sino te lo vas terminar" Jackie.

Jackie comienza atronar sus nudillos.

"Palabas Grandes para una Acosadora" Star.

En ese momento las dos se miran intensamente demostrando su completo desagrado de las palabras de una a otra, se notaba que están a punto atacar una a la otra.

"¡Chicas! ¡Tranquilas parece está a punto de Morderse!" Pony.

"¡Ella empezó!" Star.

"¡Star, me dijo Loca!" Jackie.

"¡Pony! Tu. . . " Star.

Ambas se detienen al ver a Pony Head, en su boca está cargando cuatro bolsas Grandes de colores con diferentes logotipos en ellas.

"Me voy unos minutos y mira lo que pasa" Pony

"¡Pony!" Star.

Star salta y abraza a Pony.

"¡Nos tenías muy preocupadas!" Star.

"Chicas estoy bien, les dije que podía manejarme yo sola" Pony.

"No desaparezcas de esa manera, realmente me diste un ataque al corazón" Jackie.

Tranquilamente Jackie se acerca a Pony.

"Ok, Lo siento la siguiente vez no pasara, créeme" Pony.

"Gracias" Jackie.

Ambas afirman entre sí, con sus cabezas.

"¡¿Pony, Donde estuviste?!" Star.

"Haaa, lo de siempre Juegos, Maquillaje, Ropa y Chicos" Pony.

"¿Algo interesante?" Jackie.

"No mucho, diversión y postres. . . Pero encontré un Chicos muy lindo que me hizo compañía" Pony.

Ambas se sorprenden ante las palabras de Pony.

"¡Ho, Dios! ¡Cuéntanos! ¡Cuéntanos! ¡Cuéntanos! ¡Cuéntanos!" Star.

"Dinos como se llama" Jackie.

Las dos interrogan a pony con risas juguetonas y curiosas.

"Bueno, no lose. . . " Pony.

"¿He?" Star y Jackie.

"Bueno, Hablamos mucho pero olvide preguntarle su Nombre, pero ya habrá una próxima vez"

Star y Jackie observan a Pony.

"Bueno, hora de ir a casa, mañana regreso a St. Olga recuerden solo un fin de semana" Pony.

Sin decir nada más Pony toma camino fuera del Mall seguida por Star y Jackie.

* * *

"¡Ponnnnnny!. . . " Star.

Con ojos lloros Star está despidiendo de su amiga, frente a ellos se encuentran los guardias robos de St. Olga

"Princesa Voladora Lilicia Pony Head, La Directora espera su regreso"

Uno de los guardias robots interrumpe la emotiva despedida.

"Si, Si, Si, Si, soy su favorita después de todo" Pony

"Dude, esperamos verte de nuevo" Jackie.

"Claro que si, después de todo quien va a parar esa retorcida amistad que tienen" Pony.

Ambas hacen una mueca ante las palabras de Pony.

"Bueno Chicas nos veremos en otra" Pony.

Después de eso Pony cruzo el portal seguida de unos guardias los cuales cargaban sus bolsas y varias cajas, pero antes de que el portal se cerrara Pony salió nuevamente.

"¡Lo Olvidaba, un regalo!" Pony.

Después el portal se cierra, Star inmediatamente toma en el aire lo que parecen ser una par de tijeras de color rojo con un diamante en el centro de ellas.

"¿Tijeras?" Jackie.

"¡Tijeras Dimensionales! ¡Con esto podemos ir a donde sea, imagina cualquier dimensión!" Star.

Grita de entusiasmo y felicidad.

"¡Genial!. . . " Jackie.

Jackie observa un pequeño papel que golpea su pie, al parecer proveniente de la dirección en donde se había abierto el portal, al recogerlo Jackie observa detenidamente y de un momento a otro toma el papel con ambas manos, comienza a temblar frenéticamente.

Rápidamente corre a su casa, Star se confundida por el comportamiento de su amiga.

"¡HAAAAAA!"

Un Grito estremecedor se escucha desde el interior e inmediatamente Star corre a la casa o específicamente al cuarto de Jackie, saltando dentro del cuarto apunta su varita preparándose para realizar cualquier ataque, cualquier Monstruo.

Pero en su lugar encuentra a Jackie de rodillas observando una caja totalmente vacía.

"¿Star?" Jackie.

Su voz comienza a quebrarse a punto de casi llorar.

"¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!" Star.

Star suena bastante preocupada.

"No están. . . " Jackie.

"¿Qué, no está?" Star.

Después de tomar unos respiros Jackie deja caer el pequeño papel que sostenía en sus manos, al levantar Star abre sus ojos de la impresión sus mejillas comienzan a brillas de color Rosa mientras observa, que el pequeño papel es una fotografía de Marco Díaz, quien está levantando su playera y mostrando sus pequeñas marcas de abdominales.

Parpadeando un par de veces Star logra retomar la conciencia para observar a Jackie quien tira el resto de su cuerpo contra el suelo y comienza a llorar, volviendo a mirar la imagen nuevamente, decide guardarla en su blusa sin que ser notada por Jackie.

* * *

"Princesa Pony Head"

Con una voz de indiferencia y frialdad cuestiona a Pony Head.

"¿Cual es este asunto tan importante que no puede esperar?"

Esta Princesa tiene puesto un vestido real de color amarillo con una falda corta por encima de sus rodillas para ser un vestido real, su pie es de color café clara cabello negro oscuro, con ojos de color Negro su rostro expresa frialdad, esta princesa tiene el nombre de Clara.

"Chicas, Tranquilícense esto es verdaderamente importante" Pony.

"No estoy tan segura de eso"

Otra Princesa dejo en respaldo a las palabras de otra compañera esta Princesa tiene una trompa en lugar de nariz, las verrugas en la piel, la figura corpulenta y los colmillos, posee el cabello morado y ojos azules con grandes pestañas, lleva una tiara con varias gemas incrustadas, su nombre es Smooshy.

"Chicas después de que vean esto me lo agradecerán" Pony.

Pony Head comienza a abrir una pequeña caja y de ella saca varias imágenes de un Chico de Piel morena, cabello castaño, ojos de color café profundos, este chico lleva puesta una camisa de resaca de color blanco mostrando sus brazos levemente marcados.

"¿P-Princes Pony H-Head?".

Otra Princesa comenzó a tartamudear sobre una de las imágenes que le mostraron, en esta Se Muestra al Joven Con Cabello Café oscuro y un hermoso lunar en su mejilla, enfrentando a un Sujeto alto de piel clara, cabellos negro ojos rasgados, claramente un hombre mayor.

Esta Princesa tiene el pelo color Blanco su piel es de color azul, con branquias al lado de su cuello y ojos azules, ella es conocida como la Princesa Lorin.

"Esto e-es" Clara.

Esta princesa se encuentra babeando otra imagen del Chico limpiándose el sudor con su camisa de resaca exponiendo su estoma levemente marcado en sus abdominales.

"Hoooo Si" Pony.

"Princesa Pony Head, ¿Quién es este Pequeño y Hermoso Chico?" Lorin.

La princesa Lorin logra recuperar su compostura y logra preguntar exactamente lo que todas presentes quieren saber.

"Su Nombre es Marco. . . Príncipe Marco Díaz de la Tierra" Pony.

"Príncipe Marco Díaz" Lorin, Clara y Smooshi.

Todas princesas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"Chicas si creen que lo han visto todo, están aún más equivocas" Pony.

Pony revisa nuevamente la Caja de donde saco las fotos saca un poster Grande y al extenderlo lo muestra a las princesas frente a ella.

En reacción a este poster una de las princesas se desmaya del asombro mientras que otra comienza a babear ante tal imagen y por ultimo una de ellas tiene su rostro totalmente rojo de la impresión.

Pony con una mirada macabra observa la reacción de las otras princesas.

"Entonces ¿Quisieran un de estos tengo otros 15 más, pero puede que se acaben rápidamente?" Pony.

Las tres princesas inmediatamente sacan bolsas llenas de oro y las entregan Pony sin dudarlo ni un momento.

"Ho, si" Pony.

Mientras estuvo en la Tierra con Star y Jackie, Pony les tuvo que mentir a ambas esto debido al encuentro con Marco ella realmente lo interrogo a fondo, descubriendo su conexión que tiene con ambas chicas y al final descubrir el contenido de la caja Pony puedo atar cabos y con eso mismo tomo prestada la caja que llevaba Jackie en la mañana para obtener cierto beneficio.

St. Olga es una escuela para refinar a una princesa haciéndolo capaz de poder comportarse adecuadamente ante la sociedad esta es la misión de la escuela, pero un secreto oscuro existe en ella y es el poster del Príncipe Marco Díaz, que solo algunas afortunadas lograron conseguir donde él está volteado de espalda quitándose la camiseta y exponiendo parte de su ropa interior, esto se ha convertido en u fenómeno sensacional, hasta la fecha la demanda de la mercancía del Príncipe Marco Díaz ha alcanzado el récord de ventas más alto en todas la publicaciones hechas en todas las dimensiones.

* * *

"Marco llego una carta para ti" Rafael.

Rafael pasa la carta a Marco quien se encuentra tomando su desayuno, una vez que toma la carta, se da cuenta del sello en el frente de ella parecido al de la realeza, una vez abierto saca una hoja delgada y pequeña.

"Wow" Marco.

"¿Mijo?" Rafael.

"¿Qué eso?" Angie.

"Es un cheque real por $650 Dólares" Marco.

A partir de ese momento Marco comenzó a recibir un cheque mensual de por la misma cantidad sin falta, en ocasiones llega con una carta expresando su agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo y pidiendo que continúe haciendo de la misma manera hasta el momento.

En otras ha recibido cartas de admiradoras, lo cual esto le parece algo extraño, pero Marco se toma el tiempo para contestar una tras otra prestando la atención debida.

* * *

Continuara. . .

* * *

"La mejor Amistada es tener una relación en la cual siempre puedas decir lo que sea he incluso poder insultarse sin resentimiento alguno" Ravangel.

Hope you love it, see later.


	5. Chapter 4-5

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 4.5.**

* * *

I don't want leave a hole in the history so I give you the. . .

* * *

 **Burrito incident.**

* * *

La Academia Echo Creek se encuentra celebrando su anual día de vocación con la intención de mostrar a los estudiantes las diferentes profesiones a las cuales pueden aspirar durante su crecimiento, en esta ocasión tenemos a los servidores públicos entre ellos la Policía y los Bomberos.

En estos momentos es la hora del almuerzo, es sin duda la hora más preferida de todos los estudiantes, después de pasar cinco horas de estudio contante, cualquiera desearía un descanso.

Los estudiantes se reúnen entre las mesas formados por grupos ya sea de diferentes tipos o clases sociales, para empezar la mesa de los Nerds, luego los Inadaptados, los problemáticos, los amantes de Rock, los Góticos, Los Fanáticos, Los Deportistas y al tope de todo Los Populares.

Esta es la Pirámide de estatus social en la Escuela Todos aceptan este hecho y lo mantienen de igual manera sea que les guste o no.

Aunque hay una mesa la cual está completamente exenta, la cual se compone de dos únicos integrantes o mejor dicho tres, desde el momento que Star Butterfly se unió a este grupo, conformado únicamente con Jackie Lynn Thomas y Janna Ordonia, una es considerada como la chicas Skater indiferente y Cool, mientras que la otra es la chica que es capaz de maldecirte al punto de querer suplicar perdón con tal de ser liberado de la maldición puesta en ti.

Claro que hay otra excepción a la regla, sin duda alguna es Marco Díaz desde el primer momento que entra a la cafetería es demasiado notorio, desde los de abajo son saludados por él, incluso Inadaptados, Fanáticos, Góticos, hasta los populares son saludados y por supuesto ellos también lo saludan a su propio estilo, todos los ojos están sobre él, mayormente las Chicas.

Una vez teniendo su comida Marco observa alrededor en busca de asiento, con gran expectativa todas la mesas esperan que él tome asiento, la gran mayoría de las veces el lugar que escoge es la mesa de los populares esto claramente es debido a Brittney Wong, en base a coquetas miradas y sonrisas logra hacerlo tomar asiento con ellos.

Pero en esta ocasión Marco ya tiene ya tiene un lugar para su asiento en su mente pasando por Los Nerds hasta los Populares llega a la mesa de estás tres personas.

Jackie se sorprende al ver que Marco se dirige a ellas sin hacer alguna pausa, Star se encuentra feliz sobre el hecho y Janna. . . le es indiferente.

"¡Hey!" Marco.

"¡Hola, Marco!" Star.

Su voz es completamente alegre.

"Marco." Janna.

Con indiferencia saluda a Marco.

"H-Hola" Jackie.

Con vergüenza lo saluda.

Marco toma asiento, quizás no sea notado por las cuatro personas en la mesa pero ahora la atención está sobre la mesa en donde tomo asiento Marco.

"Entonces ¿Cómo han estado?" Marco.

"Lo mismo de siempre" Janna.

"E-Estudiando" Jackie.

"¡Feliz!" Star.

"Genial" Marco.

Entonces apareció el silencio incomodo, Jackie realmente quiere deshacerse de esto claramente Marco debe de sentirse de la misma manera a ellos.

"Wow, Star ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Marco.

Esto interrumpe los pensamientos de Jackie.

Al voltear a Star, se encuentra poniendo Azúcar en su Burrito, demasiado azúcar.

"Star" Jackie.

En confusión Star se detiene un momento.

"¿Qué pasa?" Star.

"Star no creo que se buena idea poner esa cantidad de Azúcar a un Burrito" Jackie.

"No tenía ni idea que se pueda poner azúcar a un Burrito" Marco.

". . . " Janna.

Esto es completamente indiferente a Janna.

"Por favor, es solo azúcar ¿Qué podría salir estar mal con eso?" Star.

Después de vaciar la bolsa de azúcar totalmente sobre el Burrito Star comienza a devorar sin pausa, una vez que termina las miradas de Jackie y Marco están sobre ella completamente sorprendidos, Janna sigue completamente indiferente a esto.

Star está completamente quieta con su mirada fija a la nada sin realizar ningún parpadeo, por último sus pupilas se dilatan totalmente.

"Star ¿Estas bien?" Jackie.

Preocupada por su amiga, Jackie se acerca a ella.

"¿Star?" Jackie.

No hay respuesta de ella.

". . . Burrito" Star.

Tanto Jackie como Marco se sorprende por las palabras de Star.

Rápidamente se pone de pie y comienza a cantar Fuertemente.

"¡I´ll never let go my little Burrito!" Star.

Todos los ojos se centraron totalmente en la mesa de ellos, levantándose de su lugar comienza a bailar en el centro de la mesa y con su varita apunta al aire.

"¡Rayo de Azúcar y Burrito!" Star.

Con ese hechizo todo el lugar es envuelto en azúcar y burritos, los estudiantes son sorprendidos uno a uno los grupos de la pirámide de la escuela son cubiertos por este hechizo.

Dejándolos sin manera de poder reaccionar a tiempo.

"Burritooo. . . Burritooooooooooooo" Star.

Entre el caos realizado desaparece de la vista de todos.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

"¡¿Dónde Fue?!" Marco.

Ambos se encuentran confundidos por el hechizo de Star, pero de alguna manera logran mantenerse en pie ante semejante ataque, con preocupación y angustia tratan de buscar desesperadamente a Star.

"Salió en dirección al patio" Janna.

Con una voz desinteresada y manteniendo la visión sobre su celular indica el camino a ambos.

Rápidamente Marco y Jackie salen a toda velocidad en busca de Star.

Una vez frente a la explanada del patio de la Escuela Star comienza a ver visiones de animales, flores, fascinada entre los clores y sonidos nuevos, Star choca un algo metálico con colores Blancos y azules.

Frente a ella comienza a transformarse en un ser de forma cuadrada dando vueltas sin cesar y al finalizar se convierte en un Monstruo de huesos delegados color Gris con Blanco y Azul.

"¡Haaaaaaaa!" Star.

Star se asusta sobre la criatura extraña frente a ella, la única reacción que pudo realizar fue atacar.

"¡Lanza Llamas de Brillo rosado!" Star.

Un rayo de color Rosa a alta velocidad es lanzado frente al vehículo en cuestión arrasándolo superficialmente, al desaparecer el resplandor sobre él, llamas de color rosa lo cubren totalmente.

En consecuencia los Bomberos que afortunadamente estaban ahí comienzan a tomar acción, Star comienza a ver como los bomberos que corren en dirección al vehículo las imágenes de las se distorsionan en monstruos hechos de llamas.

Lentamente Star apunta su varita a ellos.

"¡Star! ¡Detente!" Jackie.

Jackie se pone en medio de los bomberos y ella, pero es demasiado tarde ese rayo fue lanzado hacia Jackie enviándola a volar a una distancia lejana pero afortunadamente cae en los arbusto del patio, cubierta con algunos rasguños y moretones, además quedó inconsciente al golpear con los arbustos.

"¡¿Van a salvar a su Amigo?! ¡No los dejare!" Star.

Tomando la distancia Star apunta nuevamente su varita dispuesta a tacar, pero antes de poder hacerlos Marco logra contenerla, abrazándola fuertemente por la espalda logra desviar el Rayo, entre su confusión Star comienza a forcejear con la intención de poder liberarse de Marco, sin éxito alguno.

Por un Par de segundos Star deja de Pelar contra Marco, recuperando conciencia de lo sucedido, después de parpadear un par de veces se da cuenta de que esta frente de una patrulla de policía envuelta en llamas de color Rosa, solo bomberos tratan desesperadamente de extinguir el fuego incandescente.

Al sentir que está siendo abrazado por la espalda, sus ojos se abren fuertemente y comienza sonrojarse al notar que la persona que la está reteniendo en Marco, una vez que Marco nota que recuperó su conciencia la libera.

Para finalizar el día Star tuvo que disculparse con todos lo afectados al igual por haber destruido la patrulla, pero eso lo dejaron pasar debido esa patrulla en especial iban a ser destruida.

El incidente la parecer quedo cerrado, paro aun así hubo un efecto secundario.

"Chica Burrito"

"Es la Niña Burrito"

Más tarde durante la hora de salida muchos chicos y chicas comenzaron a llamarla de esa manera.

* * *

Continuara. . .


	6. Chapter 5

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 5.**

* * *

Another Chapter. . .

Sorry for be too late, I got a lot of personal problems.

Of course watching Season 3, I cry a lot and my heart it's broken.

I do really hate Daron Nefcy now.

* * *

Anyway enjoy. . .

* * *

 **Brittney Wong Monstrosity Party.**

* * *

Uno de los eventos más importantes durante el año escolar en la Academia Echo Creek al igual que el partido anual de la temporada contra los Guerreros es sin duda alguna duda es la Gran Fiesta de Brittney Wong, cada año sin falta este evento aparece, solo los mejores e importantes son invitados a ella.

Este año no es la excepción muchos hacen filas para poder recibir una invitación, los afortunados la reciben pero también tienen que pasar por la frívola y torturante "Evolución" de Brittney.

En estos momentos encontramos a Star haciendo fila con un gran entusiasmo dando pequeños saltos en su lugar.

"¡Adoro hacer filas!" Star.

"Star, ¿Al menos una idea de porque hacer esta fila?" Jackie.

"¡No! ¡Pero es emocionante! ¡¿Verdad?!" Star.

Star pregunta a la chica al lado de ella, quien parece estar completamente nerviosa.

"Te ahorrare la explicación" Jackie.

Jackie toma la atención de Star.

"Todos y cada uno de ellos están haciendo fila, esperando recibir una invitación para la exclusiva "Fiesta de Brittney" que realiza cada año" Jackie.

"Ho, en serio. . . y ¿Quién es Brittney?" Star.

Todos voltean sorprendidos por las palabras de Star.

"¡Es nueva Chicos! ¡Recuerden!" Jackie.

Desesperadamente Jackie trata de evitar llamar la atención, lo cual inesperadamente lo logra.

"Star, Por Favor trata de no empeorar las cosas más de lo que ya están" Jackie.

Jackie se encuentra totalmente desesperada por evitar llamar la atención más de lo que debería.

"Ella es la Chica más Rica y Popular de toda la Escuela, es la líder del equipo de porristas, ella fue la que apoyo a Marco cuando ayudo al equipo la primera vez que derrotaron a los Guerreros" Jackie.

"Hooo" Star.

"Además, después de la pelea que tuvimos con ella, al ir a casa de Marco dudo mucho que quiera tener cerca de nosotros. . . y no me estas escuchando" Jackie.

Los ojos de Star brillan fuertemente por la ilusión de ir a la fiesta, de alguna manera ella cree sin duda alguna de que recibirá una invitación.

"¡Tenemos que ir!" Star.

"Star, no recibiremos invitación eso es un hecho" Jackie.

"Pero, el año pasado recibiste una invitación" Janna.

Janna toma la atención de Star y Jackie.

"¡¿En serio?!" Star.

Se encuentra totalmente sorprendida.

"Fue Brittney, quien personalmente se la dio" Janna.

"Antes de emocionarte más, eso sucedió antes de poder tener amistad con Marco" Jackie.

"Y fuiste especialmente con la idea de poder acercarte a Marco pero el resultado fue otro" Janna.

"¡No! ¡Por favor, no me hagas recordarlo!" Jackie.

* * *

Para este año Brittney rento un autobús grande con dos pisos, el temas principal es una fiesta en movimiento el plan es dar vueltas por toda la ciudad, esto con la intención de hacer saber a todos que ella está justo ahí.

Todos se encontraban disfrutando el ambiente, la música es actual una mezcla entre Pop con Electrónico en algún lugar esto se considera de lo mejor, Las bebidas claro son sin alcohol jugos mezclados entre sí y la comida en esta ocasión es orientado a los mariscos, algo que todos lograron notar fue el algunos de los camarones tenían un olor extraño y por supuesto nadie los comió.

Excepto una chica Skater que suele ser llamada Cool, ella estaba muy ocupada admirando a la distancia Marco quien está sentado cerca de Brittney y el equipo de porristas, que sin darse cuenta Jackie comenzó a comer sin mirar.

Marco se levanta de su lugar dirigiéndose al segundo piso del autobús, al notar que nadie lo sigue Jackie decide tomar la oportunidad.

Marco se encuentra en la esquina del barandal respirando profundamente, que es algo extraño.

" _¿Estará bien?_ " Jackie.

Pensaba Jackie.

Lentamente se acercó a Marco quien parecía tomar aire nuevamente.

"Dude ¿Te encuentras bien?" Jackie.

Tratando de sonar lo más relajada posible, habla con una actitud despreocupada y sencilla, esto sorprende a la misma Jackie.

"Ho, estoy bien solo algo mareado" Marco.

"Deberías sentarte, ¿Comiste algo que te hizo mal?" Jackie.

"Estoy bien, sufro de Mareos cuando estoy en los autobuses o viajes largos" Marco.

" _Esto es algo nuevo, realmente no sabía esto_ " Jackie.

"No me gusta este tipo de situación, pero como es una Fiesta de Brittney no pude decir que no" Marco.

Acercándose a Marco Jackie coloca ambas manos en sus hombros, su rostro esta clamado y relajado, esto sorprende un poco a Marco.

" _Jackie esta es tu oportunidad no la desperdicies dile algo o has algo que nunca olvide_ " Jackie.

Mientras se encontraba dando animosa si misma su estómago se retuerce, rápidamente comienza a sentir nauseas siente como su estómago comienza a dolerle, antes de darse cuenta, Jackie vomita parte del pantalón y zapatos de Marco.

* * *

"¡Nooooo!" Jackie.

Con ambas manos cubre su rostro por causa de la vergüenza.

"Esa es una Manera de dejar una Gran impresión" Janna.

"Puf. . . HaHaHaHa" Star.

Star comienza a reír descontroladamente, ante esto Jackie le da un golpe al costado de Star, dejándola tirada en el suelo.

"Vaya Amistad que tienen" Janna.

"¿Podrías por favor no decir nada más?" Jackie.

Su voz es profunda y amenazante.

"Claro, sin problema" Janna.

Su respuesta fue totalmente sarcástica.

"Bueno, me retiro parece que la Reyna de la Fiesta está aquí" Janna.

"¡¿También es la Reyna de la Fiesta?!" Star.

"No Star, solo habla de manera metafórica" Jackie.

"Me,ta,foooooo" Star.

"No tienes que entenderlo solo acepta que no recibirás ninguna invitación" Jackie.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?" Star.

"Porque es así" Jackie.

Brittney se acerca a la fila la cual espera con gran ansia recibir una invitación para su exclusiva Fiesta, al acercarse al primero de la fila observándolo con ojos totalmente Fríos y frívolos.

"Muy Simple" Brittney.

Diciéndolo sin el menor resentimiento.

"Muy Bajo" Brittney.

Continúa con el siguiente.

"Demasiado viejo" Brittney.

Enseguida este hombre comienza a llorar mientras se retira de la fila, para sorpresa de Star esta persona es el Director Skeeves.

"Aceptable" Brittney.

Le entrega una invitación a Justin el capitán del Equipo de Americano, en respuesta da un salto de victoria con una sonrisa enorme.

Rápidamente Brittney toma la invitación de sus manos dejando a Justin totalmente sorprendido.

"Muy Molesto" Brittney.

Inmediatamente Justin cae de rodillas con la mirada al infinito, sus lágrimas brotan de ambos ojos sin mostrar alguna expresión.

Brutal, Frívola, Despiadada sin misericordia o arrepentimiento, esta es Brittney Wong la chica más Rica de toda la Escuela o mejor dicho, se rumorea que nunca ha salido con alguien debido a que nadie está a la altura de ella.

Jackie no se sorprende, era de esperar de la Chica más Ricas de la Ciudad para ella nadie es lo suficiente bueno no importa quien seas, puede que la única razón para tener que llamar la atención de Marco sea para su propio beneficio, realmente esto le desagrada a Jackie.

Star simplemente espera ansiosa el recibir una invitación de Brittney por alguna razón piensa que recibirá una.

Brittney se pone de pie frente a Star y Jackie su mirada sin duda alguna es Fría sin duda las está juzgándolas, Jackie se encuentra cruzada de brazos devolviendo la misma mirada, Star por su parte se encuentra emocionada extendiendo sus manos con la intención de recibir la invitación, al pasar unos segundos ante toda probabilidad Star recibe una invitación emociona mucho al igual que Jackie, Star nuevamente comienza a dar saltos pequeños en su lugar de Felicidad, mientras Jackie esta escéptica ante esto.

"No lleguen tarde y pónganse ropa de Moda, no quiero verlas en los harapos que compran en tiendas de segunda mano y que no sea mejor que el mío" Brittney.

Sus palabras, suena realmente molesta.

"¡Tengo un vestido hermoso para estas ocasiones!" Star.

". . . " Jackie.

Jackie está muy Sorprendida de este hecho, aun así recibe la invitación de todos modos, a la vez lo encuentra muy realmente sospechoso.

"La Fiesta será en el salón en el Teatro del Centro" Brittney.

Un lugar histórico pero a la vez muy caro y muy caro, pero eso es realmente fácil para la Familia Wong ser capaces de realizar un evento tan innecesario en un lugar como ese.

"¡Claro!" Star.

Se encuentra totalmente emocionada de ir la Fiesta de Brittney.

". . . " Jackie.

Jackie simplemente siente que no debe de confiar en ella.

"Hum" Brittney.

* * *

Una vez que Brittney se aleja de ellas, al parecer lleva algunas Invitaciones más por entregar pero una en especial es la que debe entregar sobre todas las demás.

Después de buscar entre los pasillos de la escuela, encuentra su objetivo el cual es el único que no tiene que suplicar o intentar ser juzgado por la chica rica de la Escuela.

Este es Marco Díaz.

Brittney está al tanto que Marco rechaza deliberadamente por algún motivo en especial, pero de todas maneras se la entrega y logra convencerlo de asistir a ellas.

Si llegas a preguntar ¿Qué interés tiene Brittney sobre Marco? ¿Admiración? ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? La respuesta es ninguna.

El hecho es que realmente no le agrada Marco o alguien en particular, ya que ella realmente ella considera que nadie está a al altura para poder salir o relacionarse con ella, pero el hecho de que haya alguien que reciba más atención que ella es la algo insoportable.

La única razón para poder atraer a Marco es meramente para aumentar la atención para sí misma, por su puesto ella sabe que es un Chico Amable sin malas intenciones pero para ella es otro Chico más.

Los regalos anteriormente había recibido de él son poco interés para ella, anteriormente recibió Adornos con excelente detalles marcados en ellos, pulseras con diseños peculiares algo realmente único algo difícil de encontrarse, blusas o faldas, curiosamente sobre este último todas y cada una de las prendas coinciden con su talla perfectamente casi como si Marco estuviera al tanto del crecimiento de ella, los colores o estilos que normalmente elegiría en sus compras, cada uno de sus regalos son combinables con sus ropas.

Extraño realmente lo es, pero no importa mientras Marco este consciente sobre ella, sus gustos y caprichos lo demás no importaba.

Por un par de minutos camino encontrándose personas la mayoría suplicando por una invitación o tratando de actuar Cool ante ella.

"¿Esto es 100% correcto?" Marco.

Por fin encontró a su objetivo, se encuentra hablando por teléfono a escondidas de todo completamente apartado de la vista y oídos de los demás.

"Por eso mismo, tiene que ser algo que realmente le guste" Marco.

Al parecer consiste de un tema realmente importante Brittney se acerca sigilosamente colocándose al costado de los casilleros, lo importante es escuchar cualquier información puede ser útil o valiosa para tarar con él o usarla a su beneficio.

"No, No, No, No, confió plenamente en tus palabras, solo que no esperaba algo así" Marco.

" _¿Con quién estará Hablando?_ " Brittney.

Su conversación realmente seria.

"Ok, Lo en tiendo Gracias por la información lo comprare más tarde, Adiós" Marco.

Guardando su celular en su bolsa de su pantalón, suspira de cansancio.

"Hum" Marco.

Parece haberla notado.

"Hola Brittney ¿Qué hacer ahí?" Marco.

Con una actitud despreocupada sale del lugar donde se encontraba escondida.

"Lo siento Marco, no quería interrumpir tu conversación parecía importante así que espere que terminaras" Brittney.

Su voz completamente suave y dulce completamente opuesta a la actitud que toma sobre los demás.

"Ho, descuida solo hablaba con un amigo" Marco.

"Parece ser una amigo muy difícil de tratar" Brittney.

Acercándose a Marco le entrega una invitación a su fiesta, está en especial es diferentes de las demás, hasta el momento todas las invitaciones son un sobre de color blanco cerrado con un listón de color dorado, está en especial el sobre es de color blanco solo que el listón es de color rojo, sin ninguna duda Marco la toma.

Esto es algo nuevo en veces anteriores tendría que actuar de manera seductiva y coqueta para poder hacer que la tome, pero en esta ocasión no hubo la necesidad.

" _Curioso, pero al menos no tuve que actuar para hacerlo ir a mi Fiesta_ " Brittney.

"Pude serlo, pero cuando llegas a conocerlo mejor es agradable" Marco.

"¿En serio?" Brittney.

Las palabras de Marco no sonaron completamente convincentes.

"No, para nada, es Malvado y Peligroso" Marco.

Con una voz seria responde la pregunta de Brittney.

Antes esto ella comienza a reír.

"Nos Vemos en la fiesta Chico Seguridad" Brittney.

Mientras se retira Brittney voltea de reojo a Marco, quien comienza abrir la Invitación, parece que todo saldrá como lo planeo.

* * *

Una vez finalizada las clases Star y Jackie se dirigen a casa.

"¡Estoy tan emocionada!" Star.

Mientras camina comienza a dar pequeños saltos de felicidad.

"No lo sé Star, algo me dice que Brittney está planeando algo" Jackie.

"¡¿Qué vestido debería ponerme?!" Star.

"Después de tener que liderar con ella para ir a la casa de Marco" Jackie.

"¿Podría ser casual? ¿De Gala, tal vez?" Star.

"Debe tramar algo verdaderamente Malo" Jackie.

Ambas continúan su camino a casa.

"Un Regalo ¿Debería hacer uno con Magia? ¿Tal vez un cofre de Joyas y Oro?" Star.

Star cruza sus brazos e inclina su cabeza tratando de pensar en un regalo.

"¿Puede que trate de humillarnos en frente de todos?" Jackie.

De igual manera que Star cruza sus brazos e inclina su cabeza a un lado.

Después de unos segundos se detienen frente a la puerta de la casa, en unos momentos de silencio ambas voltean a verse la una a la otra.

"¿Qué Opinas?" Star y Jackie.

Las son se sorprenden al recibir las misma pregunta.

"¿Espera de que estas hablando?" Jackie.

"Fiesta, Regalo, Vestido y ¿Tu?" Star.

"Trampa, humillación pública" Jackie.

"¡¿Qué Rayos, Jackie?!" Star.

"¡Eso debería preguntar yo!" Jackie.

Antes de empezar una discusión Jackie coloca ambas manos frente a Star con la intención de detenerse completamente.

"Escucha, sé que tienes muchos deseos de ir la Fiesta de Brittney, pero tienes que ver los hechos que hemos pasado" Jackie.

"Los cuales serían. . . ." Star.

Star a un giro con su mano indicándole que continúe.

"Ella y las porristas nos atacaron el día que íbamos a ir a casa de Marco" Jackie.

"Fue antes de que nos conociera" Star.

"Dos veces, la otra fue después del partido" Jackie.

"Pony las detuvo, además nadie salió muerto" Star.

"La segunda semana que empezaste la Escuela te lanzo papeles de baño en el cabello Mojados con Dios ¿Sabe qué cosa? Pero apestaba" Jackie.

"Puede que se haya equivocado de persona, además Janna se encargó de la limpieza de mi Cabello además quedo hermoso después sedoso y brillante" Star.

Star pasa sus dedos a través de su cabello.

"Es imposible que te confunda con alguien más y todavía estoy sorprendida de lo increíble peinados que te hizo Janna se veía fabuloso" Jackie.

Jackie hace un gesto con su mano.

Ciertamente han pasado cuatro semanas desde que Star inicio clases con todos los demás y desde el primer día es el centro de atracción, todos los estudiantes parecían escépticos antes el hecho de la existencia de la Magia, pero todo cambio al momento de que utilizo su varita frente a Todos esto la convirtió rápidamente en una celebridad a la par con Marco o incluso más podrían decirlo, puede que también ayudo el hecho de que Marco siempre este con ellas dos.

"Pero ¿Cómo sabe hacer esas cosas?" Star.

"No hagas preguntas, si no quieres saber las respuestas, además el otro día no te tarto de darte un sándwich con un olor y color realmente extraño" Jackie.

"Puede ser que haya olvidado que el Sándwich estaba raro, además Dolan lo comió sin ningún problema" Star.

"Dolan, estuvo en el hospital por seis días en cuidados intensivos" Jackie.

Su cara es seria.

"¡Pero el ayer es el ayer hay que vivir el momento! Y ¡Nos invitó!" Star.

"Star, lo digo enserio es muy sospechoso" Jackie.

"¡Pero cambio la prueba es esta invitación!" Star.

Agita su invitación frente al rostro de Jackie.

"lo digo enserio Star" Jackie.

"Pssssss" Star.

"Debe de estar plañendo humillarnos frente a todos especialmente Marco" Jackie.

Eso es exactamente lo que está planeando.

"¡Elijamos Vestidos!" Star.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Star inmediatamente sube a su cuarto para elegir el vestido para la fiesta de Brittney, en Molestia por la falta de atención recibida por Star, Jackie la sigue para elegir la ropa que llevara, después de todos recibió la invitación no hay ningún motivo para no ir, probablemente encuentre buena comida, entretenimiento y lo más importante para Jackie, Marco ira sin duda alguna.

Inesperado pero inadvertido ante todos durante este periodo de tiempo un Monstruo Sapo ha estado observando todo lo sucedido, una vez que Star y Jackie entran a sus cuartos, toma sus Tijeras Dimensionales para abrir un portal de color negro para inmediatamente saltar en él.

En medio de una sala amplia cubierta de colores Gris y negro se encuentra un escritorio de Madera de color café, detrás del él hay una silla de color Gris.

* * *

En medio de la sala se abre un portal de color Negro y del mismo sale un Monstruo sapo llamado Buff Frog.

"Amo Ludo tengo información referente a la Princesa Star" Buff Frog.

Girando su silla aparece una silla aparece ludo en ella.

"Cuéntame" Ludo.

"La Princesa Star, ira a una Fiesta sin seguridad al parecer solo irán Gente importante" Buff Frog.

"¿Estás seguro de que no ira ese adolescente con ojos Oscuros como la noche?" Ludo.

El recuerdo de Marco peleando contra sus Monstruos recorre por la mente de Ludo, desde ese día ha tenido pesadilla sobre ese incidente, normalmente ignoraría ese estado para continuar con sus planes de robar la varita, pero los ojos de aquel Chico recorren su mente, Oscuros, Fríos, sin Piedad, solo el puro deseo de Matar.

Ludo sabía, que existen personas con esas intenciones de este tipo pero por primera vez se topa con algo así, desde ese momento ha esto en espera, ha enviado a Buff Frog para estar pendiente sobre cada movimiento de Star.

"Él recibió una Invitación de color diferente a los demás, recibió una de color Rojo" Buff Frog.

"¿Rojo?" Ludo.

"Si" Buff Frog.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Buff Frog.

"Parece ser de rechazado, la Humana que las repartía entregaba todas de color Dorado, solo a él, le entrego una Roja" Buff Frog.

"¡Excelente, reúne a todos atacaremos en ese Lugar!" Ludo.

En un mundo llamado Mewni, los colores tienen un significado universal entre todas las especies, rojo significa rechazo, error, devolver, mal, entre otros.

"¡De inmediato!" Buff Frog.

Una vez que Buff Frog sale del cuarto inmediatamente Ludo busca debajo de su escritorio sacando una manta de color gris oscuro, después comienza a abrazarla.

"El no ira, el no ira, el no ira" Ludo.

Repetía la misma frase con la intención de poder calmarse, Ludo tiene varios complejos los cuales le atormentan por las noches, pero este es uno totalmente distinto desde el momento que conoció a Marco Díaz, no pudo dormir en noches debido a esos ojos.

"Parecía que todo acabo pero ahora es diferente el no estará y podremos tomar la varita" Ludo.

Estaba decidido, los Monstruos irán a la Fiesta serian invitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto La Fiesta de Brittney se terminan los últimos preparativos entre ellos la decoración, Música y Bocadillos, el salón del evento es Grande sin duda algo digno de la familia Wong.

Brittney se encuentra revisando cada aspecto de la Fiesta, la Decoración, es lo más importante para ella, pero en esta ocasión hay algo más, en medio del salón se encuentra una plataforma oculta la cual se levantara a una altura de un metro, encima de la plataforma esta dos grandes recipientes los cuales estarán llenos de esencia de zorrillo un olor realmente fuerte no solos eso, también a los costados hay rociadores con líquidos suficientemente fuerte para derretir ropa, claro sin dañar la Piel y para finalizar las bañarlas con pegamento con plumas.

Brittney tiene una sonrisa oscura, simplemente no puede soportar los recientes eventos, Desde el Momento en que Marco se convirtió en el centro de atención de todos su mundo comenzó a caerse en partes, trato de varias maneras de ser más popular sin éxito incluso tarto de ser amable con las personas.

"Blah" Brittney.

El recordarlo le provoca nauseas, al final tuvo juntarse con Marco, pretender el disfrutar la compañía aunque fuese mentira.

La segunda sin lugar a dudas es la llegada de Star Butterfly el día que se presentó frente a la clase genero un gran impacto para todos e incluso a ella misma, Magia, eso fue lo que más resalto incluso lo de ser una princesa de otra Dimensión, robar a Marco de sus manos, trayendo la atención de la entera Escuela.

Imperdonable.

"Las puestas traseras están cerradas como lo pidió"

Un Hombre vestido con pantalón de mezclilla, camisa de color Blanca encima de ellos lleva un chaleco de color Naranja brillante y un casco de seguridad, se acerca despreocupado a Brittney.

"Muy Bien" Brittney.

Ella está sonriendo, es una sonrisa de pura malicia incluso el hombre puede sentir peligro al estar cerca de ella en estos momentos.

Cerrar las puestas alrededor sin duda es parte de su plan en esta ocasión la única manera de entrar y salir será la puerta principal, esto con la intención de cuando este castigo comienza ellas tengan que recorrer una distancia larga prolongando su sufrimiento lo más posible, casi lo puede saborear, imposible de no reír por lo que viene.

"Mm. .. hum. . .Ha Ha Ha Ha" Brittney.

Al final no pudo contenerse y termino riéndose sin parar con fuerza, todos los que estaban trabajando se detienen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para voltean y encontrarse con Brittney riendo en medio del salón sin motivo alguno.

* * *

"Si es exactamente esa" Marco.

"Chico ¿Estás seguro tienes idea de lo que es?"

Marco asiente con el rostro.

"Escucha no estoy para bromas, tienes idea de lo raro que es esto"

"Ninguna" Marco.

En estos momentos Marco se encuentra consiguiendo un regalo para la Fiesta de Brittney, para esta búsqueda le ha tomado 3 horas para poder conseguir el regalo perfecto ideal.

Puede que Brittney desconozca pero cada año que es invitado tarta de conseguir el mejor regalo posible, desde ropa, joyas o accesorios raros o importantes, en este tiempo no ha conseguido conseguir algo que sea del agrado de ella.

Pero esta ocasión será diferente gracias a la ayuda cierta persona, ahora podrá entregar el regalo perfecto, después de haber buscado en todas las tiendas de la ciudad, su búsqueda termino en la ciudad continua de Lake Town en una tienda pequeña a la esquina del mismo pueblo.

"Pero es algo realmente lo necesito" Marco.

"Escucha chico, solo hay 31 de estos, el costo de este es alto y eso es por el sello de aprobación"

"¿Cuanto?" Marco.

El hombre veía a Marco con ojos de incredulidad, la idea de que un chico de al parecer no menos de 15 años desee algo así es entendible pero que realmente quiera comprarlo es algo completamente inusual.

"Chico escúchame entiendo que desees algo así, a mí me tomo un Tiempo poder poner mis manos sobre este. . . "

"¿Cuanto?" Marco.

Marco es cortante frente a este hombre, el Hombre observa a Marco detenidamente y después de unos segundos de silencio.

" _Este Chico tiene unos ojos fuertes_ "

El Hombre pensaba al ver a Marco directamente a los ojos al ver la determinación de Marco, al final suspira y decide tirar los dados.

"$650 en efectivo"

El Hombre le dice el precio más bajo que puede entregarle, Normalmente alguien más lo daría a un costo mucho más elevado, pero algo en este chico lo hacer querer dar el mejor precio, claro, no espera que sea comprado incluso con ese precio tan Bajo cualquiera daría varios pasos atrás.

"Toma" Marco.

El Hombre quedo sin palabras frente a él es colocado los $650 la cantidad que exactamente estaba pidiendo.

"La cantidad es correcta ¿Entonces tenemos un trato?" Marco.

Marco le ofrece su mano para estrechar, en consecuencia a esto el Hombre sonríe, esta es la primera vez en su vida que había perdido una apuesta, normalmente el tomaría las decisiones que lo llevaría al éxito, pero su yo actual no lo permitiría abandono todo para poder hacer lo que realmente le gusta hacer, no hay mejor alegría que vivir de lo que más te apasiona.

"Muy bien tu ganas"

Estrecha la mano de Marco fuertemente, una vez que el trato está cerrado el hombre entrega la mercancía, envolviéndola en una bolsa especial la entrega a Marco.

"Chico necesito preguntarte algo"

El Hombre detiene a Marco que se disponía a salir de la tienda.

"¿Que harás con eso?"

Marco observa al sujeto con ojos despreocupados.

"Lo regalare" Marco.

El Hombre quedo en Shock por uno momento y despreocupadamente comienza a reír fuertemente dejando a Marco en confusión.

"¡Ha Ha Ha!"

Marco se mantuvo quieto frete a la puerta esperando a que el Hombre terminara reírse.

"Haaa. . . No lo tomes a Mal Chico no me burlo de ti"

". . . " Marco.

Marco se mantiene callado.

"Me llamo Geralt, si alguna ocasión necesitas empleo ven a Mi tienda, te has ganado un lugar aquí, además has pasado con A+" Geralt.

Marco no comprendía el repentino comportamiento del Hombre llamado Geralt.

"Entonces Chico, cunado lo entregues dile que es una edición especial y mi oferta seguirá en pie cuando lo que Quieras" Geralt.

"Okey. . . Bueno me iré, debo llegar a una fiesta, Adiós" Marco.

Geralt observa la puerta principal por unos segundos se cuestión si hizo lo correcto al dar el costo tan bajo, realmente le encanta su nueva vida, valió la pena dejar todo otras, nuevamente regresa a su silla recargándose enteramente y levantando sus pies sobre el escritorio esperando a un nuevo cliente para poder atender.

"¿Echo Creek?" Geralt.

* * *

"¿Al final optaste por eso?" Jackie.

Jackie apunta al pequeño cofre cuadrado cubierto con oro de color blanco envuelto en un moño de color rosa, obviamente es un pequeño estuche de madera con bisagras hechas de oro.

"No hay mejor que un reglo seguro, a toda chica nos gustan las cosas brillantes y llamativas" Star.

"En Mewni" Jackie.

"¿Tierra? ¿Mewni? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Lo importante es que le guste y lo use" Star.

Jackie lleva puesto un vestido de color azul marino sin mangas con adornos en forma de delfines llegando por encima de sus rodillas, zapatilla de color azul en forma de bota llegando a mitad de sus tobillos.

Por otra parte lleva puesto un vestido rosa mallas verdes, al final del vestido esta un adorno blanco al final de ella, con una línea de color vino con corazones en esa línea y botas rosas.

"Además podemos decir que es por parte de las Dos, ya que cierta persona decidió ser mal educada y no traer un regalo para la ocasión" Star.

Durante el camino a la fiesta Jackie no logra quitarse la sensación de que se dirigen a una trampa dejando de lado a Star, debe mantenerse en guarda al momento de poder llegar.

"¿Qué crees que sirvan de comer? ¿Podría ser pizza de Emolio´s? porque estaba realmente deliciosa" Star.

Ignorando los comentarios de Star, Jackie decide toma su teléfono y presiona el contacto de Janna, espera unos segundos y contestas.

"Hey, ¿Que sucede?" Janna.

"Janna ¿Dónde estás?" Jackie.

"Ocupada" Janna.

Indiferente como siempre.

"Janna necesito un favor" Jackie.

"Favor, eso extraño incluso para ti, puede costarte caro" Janna.

Jackie voltea de reojo para ver si Star está poniendo atención, lo cual definitivamente no lo está haciendo.

"No habrá problema la princesa pagara en Oro" Jackie.

Sus palabras tienen malicia.

"Wow, eres aterradora cunado te lo propones" Jackie.

"Entonces ¿Te interesa?" Jackie.

"Por supuesto, pero será mañana" Janna.

"No, tiene que ser hoy o mejor dicho en este momento" Jackie.

"Eso será difícil ahora mismo estoy en un trabajo" Janna.

"Es una oferta limitada" Jackie.

"Grrrr, eres un demonio, está bien lo acepto, solo espero que no juegues conmigo de lo contrario habrá consecuencias, entonces donde es" Janna.

"Fiesta de Brittney, no llegues tarde" Jackie.

"Ho, créeme que ahí estaré" Janna.

Tratar con Janna tiende a hacer muy peligroso o perturbador pero cuando se trata de exorcismos, buscar personas o destruir cosas, pero por alguna razón es buena en detectar trampas ocultas, por eso se ganó el apodo de la Bruja de Echo Creek, nadie mejor que ella para poder cuidar las espaldas de ellas dos, aunque luego tendrá que pagar, que es realmente caro.

* * *

Es muy fácil decir donde se encuentra el salón simplemente hay que seguir las luces grandes y letreros demasiados llamativos, típico de Brittney Wong, una vez que llagan al salón de eventos son recibidas por la misma Brittney al parecer se encuentra dando la bienvenida a dos los invitados que personalmente escogió para su propia conveniencia, desde el entero equipo de porristas algunos chicos del equipo de Americano, principalmente los Guapos y populares.

"¡Bienvenidas a Mi fiestas!" Brittney.

Suena completamente falso nadie se creería esas palabras.

"¡Gracias por invitarnos!" Star.

Por supuesto esta la cabeza llena de aire de Star, que se ha creído cualquier mentira por más extraña que suene hasta el momento.

"¡Toma tu regalo!" Star.

Star entrega el pequeño cofre, Brittney duda por unos instantes si debe de tomar el pequeño cofre, aun así lo toma.

"¡G-Gracias!" Brittney.

Su voz casi se rompe, pero al abrir el cofre sus ojos brillan de la impresión.

" _Yo también estoy sorprendida ¿Sabes?_ " Jackie.

La primera vez que Jackie observo el regalo de Star simplemente no podía creer lo que venía un collar oro puro cubierto con joyas acompañado de aretes en forma de círculo también de oro, Normalmente no estragarías algo así como si no fuese nada.

"¡Es por parte de Jackie y Mia!" Star.

"Gracias, pasen y disfruten la fiesta" Brittney.

Ambas entran al salón quedando totalmente impresionadas, la decoración está completamente fuera de serie, al final del salón se encuentra una máquina de karaoke muy grande con un DJ en frente a él una pista de baile, la costado derecho esta un bufet enorme con gran cantidad de alimentos de muchos estilos, al lado contrario esta un centro de juegos y para finalizar en el lado contrario donde se encuentra el karaoke esta una piscina capaz de poder dejar que todos los invitados puedan entrar incluso hay un vestidor y diversos trajes de baños.

"Wow" Star y Jackie.

Sin duda alguna algo increíble.

"Disfruten la noche lo más que puedan, además tendremos una sesión de verdad y reto" Brittney.

"¡Siiii!" Star.

". . . " Jackie.

Star está completamente fascinada mientras que Jackie sigue sin quitarse la sensación de que algo está tramando algo.

Jackie inspeccionado los alrededores todo hasta el momento es completamente normal, aunque normal no sería la palabra correcta, la comida sin duda alguna parece ser de primera calidad los meseros comienzan a traer comida de la cocina remplazando la que los invitados comenzaron a consumir, el Dj parece tener una gran experiencia en la mezcla de canciones.

"¿Hum?" Jackie.

"¿Sucede algo Thomas?" Brittney.

"P-Pude que este Mal ¿E-Ese es A-Avicii?" Jackie.

Jackie comienza a tartamudear ante la posible presencia de alguien famoso en una Fiesta, específicamente en Eco Creek un lugar remoto.

"Tiene buenos ojos Thomas, Mi padre lo consiguió para esta Fiesta de su pequeña en sus 15 años" Brittney.

Brittney presume su éxito y fabulosa Fiesta.

". . . " Jackie.

Esta sin palabras, por primera vez en la noche esta impresionada.

"Disfruta la Fiesta Thomas" Brittney.

Mientras se aleja de Jackie la observa de reojo, satisfecha con el punto de superioridad ante ella.

" _. . . Disfrútala mientras dure_ " Brittney.

Su plan parece estar marchando sin problemas ahora solo tendrá que esperar para la llegada de Marco y podrá actuar.

La noche continua sin contratiempo alguno los Chicos y Chicas disfrutan la buena música, los alimentos de primera, algunos tomaron trajes de baño prestados para disfrutar la piscina, hasta el momento todo parece una Fiesta cotidiana de Adolecentes, La mayor parte de la noche Star y Jackie han estado juntas pero ahora cada una está por su parte, Jackie se encontró con Hope y Sabrina ambas se conocen desde Cuarto año siempre han estado juntas pero con el tiempo dejaron de frecuentarse debido a los diferentes gustos de cada una, Hope se dedica al Arte lo cual le consume todo su tiempo, Sabrina está en el equipo de Porristas, mientras que Jackie le fascina el Skateboard.

Por otra parte, Star se encuentra encantada con la música, observando como los Chicos y Chicas cantan un por uno en la Maquina de karaoke rápidamente toma su turno, una vez que sube al escenario y por supuesto de recibir ayuda con ella, Busca una canción de las cuales conoce desde que llego a la Tierra algunos se estaban aburriendo en la espera de que eligiera una pista, algunos se fueron otros esperaron una vez que encuentra la correcto, presiona para poder continuar lentamente comienza a la melodía a sonar, lo siguiente dejo a todos sin palabras su voz es maravillosa tan clara y hermosa que todos comenzaron a tomar observarla mientras canta.

Brittney igual que todos esta impresionada, le duele admitirlo pero siempre que trata de cantar todos se cubren los oídos o salen corriendo del lugar, siempre le ha apasionado el cantar pero desafortunadamente no tiene el talento para ello.

Una vez que Star termina de cantar todos le aplauden u ovacionan, lo más sorprendente es que Avicii personalmente se acerca a ella para saludarla, esto molesta a Brittney con más razón ahora desea efectuar su plan, pero la intención principal para hacer es con Marco presente.

Desde que inicio la Fiesta él no se ha presentado en lo absoluto, aun así tiene que aguantar el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Frente a la entrada de la puerta Principal se abre un portal Grande de color negro e inmediatamente varios Monstruos de diferentes formas comienzan a salir de él, uno de los monstruos con forma de Sapo salta al extremo del salón y con unas tijeras abre otro portal donde más Monstruos salen, de sesta manera todos los invitados quedan rodeados.

"Parece que llegamos a tiempo" Ludo.

"¡¿Ludo?!" Star.

"Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí, Star Butterfly, sin protección de ese Aterrorizante Humano, cerca de ti" Ludo.

"¡Su nombre es Marco y No es aterrador! ¡¿Cómo su piste que estaba aquí?!" Star.

"Simple solo hice que Buff Frog te siguiera hasta. . ." Ludo.

Hace una pausa antes de poder continuar.

"¡No tengo por qué decírtelo!" Ludo.

"¡Star Butterfly! ¡¿Conoces a ese pequeño Monstruo?!" Brittney.

Brittney interrumpe la convocación.

"Es solo un Pequeño Monstruo que quiere Robar la Varita" Star.

"Entonces desastre de ese Pequeño Monstruo antes de que me enoje y te saque de la Fiesta" Brittney.

"¡Enseguida! ¡Jackie!" Star.

Star realiza un saludo militar de la misma manera que Jackie normalmente suele hacerlo.

"¡Podrías entender que no puedo pelar!" Jackie.

Grita de frustración ante las palabras de Star, por alguna razón ella sigue creyendo que Jackie es capaz de pelear contra Monstruos, enfrentarse al equipo de Porristas es una cosa totalmente diferente a esto.

"¡No soy pequeño y tomen la Varita!" Ludo

Inmediatamente todos los Monstruos comienzan a atacar a Star al mismo tiempo.

"¡Tsunami Arrollador!" Star.

Una pared Gigantesca de Agua es lanzado alrededor de Star empujando a todos los Monstruos a lo lejos, al igual que los invitados, este Hechizo lo a practicado en varias coacciones y ahora es completamente más fuerte que la primera vez que lo utilizo, ahora con él es capaz de arrojarlos a todos.

Enseguida los Monstruos que se recuperar comienzan abalanzarse hacia Star quien en respuesta a esto, levanta nuevamente su varita.

"¡Multi-Golpes de Rayos de Arcoíris!" Star.

De esto Varios rayos con los colores del arcoíris son enviados a todas direcciones golpeando a los Monstruos, uno de ellos trata de escabullirse por detrás para atrapar a Star, pero en esta ocasión no funcionara Star está preparada, rápidamente da la vuelta y golpea al Monstruo fuertemente lo cual lo arroja lejos.

Sin duda alguna un espectáculo para todos los presentes, nunca habían presenciado un pela de este tipo, mucho menos sabían lo que Star es capaz de hacer.

" _No tengo idea del ¿Por qué quieres mi ayuda si todo lo tienes bajo control?_ " Jackie.

Jackei continua viendo la pelea tranquilamente.

"J-Jackie"

Jackie había olvidado completamente de donde se encontraba, la voltear puede ver a Hope y Sabrina en completo terror.

"¿E-Está bien si no vas a-ayudarla?" Hope.

Sabrina asiente ante la pregunta de hope.

" _Cierto_ " Jackie.

En todo este tiempo que ha estado junto a Star, había olvidado lo que normalmente asusta a las persona, ahora es algo tan natural como respirar.

"No se preocupen Star podrá con ellos" Jackie.

Con una sonrisa responde a Hope y Sabrina.

Star se encuentra lanzando Hechizos y golpes en perfecta sincronía, no hay duda que ganara, ha mejorado mucho desde llego parte de eso se debe a que Marco le ha enseñado algunos movimientos, así como la manera de concentrarse en un combate, sin duda Marco estaría impresionado.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo solo tomen la varita?!" Ludo.

Ludo grita en frustración no contaba con el incremento de habilidades de Star.

Star empuja a tres Monstruos en medio del salón y al caer una plataforma levanta a los monstruos, cubriéndolos un líquido apestoso, luego unas pequeñas mangueras lo rociasen con un líquido que les comienza a dar picazón, para finalizar son cubiertos en pegamentos y Plumas.

"Wow"

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante esto.

" _Que desperdicio, pero al menos esos Monstruos recibieron una lección por haber entrado a mi fiesta sin invitación_ " Brittney.

"¡Ya lo tengo!¡Buff Frog! ¡Captura a la chica que siempre esta con ella será presa fácil!" Ludo.

Al escuchar esto Star trata de ir a donde se encuentra Jackie y las otras chicas, pero los Monstruos no dejan avanzar.

Buff Frog salta alto para caer frente a Jackie, Hope y Sabrina, quienes se asustan ante la presencia de él.

"No lo tomes a Mal son ordenas" Buff Frog.

Buff Frog acerca su brazo con la intención de capturarla.

Antes continuar algo toma el brazo de Buff Frog.

"Muy bien, creo que eso es todo"

"¡Tu!" Buff Frog.

Pum.

Con un golpe de su mano libre lo golpea fuertemente dejándolo fuera de combate.

"¡Marco!" Jackie, Hope y Sabrina.

Todos los presentes voltean a Marco quien frente a él un Monstruo Sapo inconsciente.

Marco tiene puesto una camiseta de color azul liso con corbata de color negro, pantalón de vestir color negro con Convers negro y blanco.

Todos los Monstruos comienzan a retroceder en dirección a donde se encuentra Ludo, todos los presentes pueden notar el Miedo que los Monstruos tienen a Marco, solo Star y Jackie saben la razón de esto, para todos los demás no tienen idea de este comportamiento.

Claro, todos saben que Marco es fuerte, pero ser capaz de provocar miedo a alguien, nadie puede ni siquiera imaginarlo.

"¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Se supone que no deberías estar aquí?!" Ludo.

Marco observa Ludo.

"¿Por qué motivo crees que no se supone que debería estar aquí?" Marco.

"¡Recibiste una Carta de color Rojo!" Ludo.

Todos los presentes se encuentran confundidos antes esta afirmación, Star por otro lado está totalmente sorprendida.

"¡¿Por qué Brittney?! ¡Marco es una buena persona!" Star.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Brittney.

Se encuentra confundida por las palabras de Star.

"Star ¿Qué significa todo esto?" Jackie.

Jackie realiza una pregunta casual para poder aclarar sus dudas, el tiempo que lleva conociendo a Star a aprendidos ciertas costumbres la cuales son realmente extrañas y algunas son demasiado literales.

"¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Recibir una Tarjeta en color Rojo significa Rechazado!" Star.

Jackie golpea su cara en frustración, mientras que los demás quedan en silencio.

"Star, en la Tierra recibir una invitación roja, no significa rechazado, es más bien que Britney hizo. . . Como un detalle especial para Marco" Jackie.

Esta fue la única cosa que se le pudo ocurrir para explicar la situación.

"Hooooo" Star.

"Eso es realmente Raro" Ludo.

"Lo sé, pero así son las cosas en la Tierra, son raros" Star.

"La rara eres tú" Jackie.

Shhhi

Extrañamente los portales Negros cambian su color violeta, esto sorprende a todos los presentes.

"¿Q-Que está pasando?" Ludo.

Antes de poder decir algo más unas cuerdas de color dorado rodena a Ludo y a los Monstruos dejándolos inmovilizados.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" Ludo.

Después son levantados al techo dejándolos colgados y cubriendo sus bocas.

"Wow, Nada mal Star ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?" Jackie.

"Yo no fui" Star.

"Fui yo, no quieras tomar el crédito de este excelente trabajo"

Todos voltean a ver en la dirección donde proviene la voz, es una chica de cabello castaño, piel moreno, su cabello tiene una cola de caballo, sus uñas pintadas de color rosa adornadas con pequeños cráneos, lleva puesto un vestido rosa de una pieza la cual que cubre únicamente su pecho dejando algo expuesta su espalda la falda llega poco arriba de sus rodillas pequeñas botas que llegan a mitad de sus tobillos.

"¡¿Janna?!" Star y Jackie.

Ambas están sorprendidas de la aparición de su amiga.

"La Bruja de Echo Creek, a su servicio, con un costo, Claro" Janna.

Hace una reverencia tomando la punta de su vestido y se inclina levemente.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Eso fue Magia?! ¡Dijiste que no había Magia en la Tierra!" Star.

Star toma a Jackie de los brazos en busca de respuestas.

"Se supone que nada de eso existe" Jackie.

"Claro que existe, solo que no es de conocimiento público" Janna.

Levemente Janna fija su mirada en Marco para poder giñarle un ojo sin que nadie lo note ha parte de él.

"Espera ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo aquí?" Jackie.

"Si" Janna.

"¿Y decidiste actuar solo hasta este momento?" Jackie.

"Porque Hacia mi trabajo" Jackie.

"¿De estas hablando? No hiciste nada parece que todo el tiempo estuviste disfrutando de la fiesta ¿Creí que teníamos un trato?" Jackie.

"Lo tenemos y lo cumplí a la perfección" Janna.

"¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué hay de esa trampa en la plataforma?" Jackie.

Jackie apunta a la plataforma en donde los Monstruos fueron arrojados.

"Dijiste trampa, eso solo es una Broma pesada, así que espero mi oro o abra consecuencias" Janna.

Jackie traga su saliva de Temor, la voz de Janna es seria y tranquila, pero eso provoca un escalofrió en su espalda.

"De acuerdo, Star dale oro a Janna" Jackie.

"¿He?" Star.

Antes de recibir respuesta de su amiga Jackie revisa las bolsas en el Vestido de Star y de él saca una bolsa de color café, al ver su contenido se lo entrega a Janna, quien al revisarlo lo guarda.

"Un placer hacer negocios contigo" Janna.

"Eso es todo el oro que me queda para el mes" Star.

Star todavía no pude procesar lo que está pasando.

Brittney se acerca a las tres chicas, su rostro refleja que está enojada.

"¡Ya era Hora! ¡Te pago para deshacerte de Gente indeseada o los que traten de colarse a la Fiesta!" Brittney.

"Y lo hice" Janna.

Janna apunta a los Monstruos colgados en el techo y a los portales de cambiaron de color.

"Monstruos atrapados es igual a Invitados no deseados y Portales sellados no querrás que algo más entre a la Fiesta" Janna.

"¡Hum!" Brittney.

Chasquea sus dedos y un sujeto del Staf trae un pequeño maletín de color negro y se lo entrega a Janna que al revisarlos, para sorpresa de Jackie dentro de él hay cuatro bonches de Billetes de $50 Dólares, enseguida Janna cierra el maletín.

"Nuevamente, es un placer hacer negocios Con usted ahora si me disculpan llevare estos Monstruos para ser encerrados, pero antes cerrare completamente los portales" Janna.

"¡Espera!" Star.

Star detiene a Janna.

"¿Qué sucede?" Janna.

"¿Podrías soltarlos y enviarlos de regreso por uno de los portales?" Star.

Su voz es temerosa, Janna parece estar confundida por la petición de Star al igual que Jackie.

"¿Bromeas, Verdad? ¿No es mejor encerrarlos para que Jamás vuelvan a molestarte?" Janna.

" _Estoy de acuerdo con Janna_ " Jackie.

Jackie se guarda sus palabras.

"Pero no hacen tanto daño, además siempre podrán ser derrotados" Star.

"Bueno, es tu dinero después de todo" Janna.

"¡Gracias!" Star.

Star de felicidad y abraza a Janna.

* * *

Al parecer la fiesta podrá continuara una vez que Janna termine su trabajo, al acercarse al portal de la entrada Principal, tocando el portal con su dedo índice retoma su color Original, luego chasque sus dedos y los Monstruos amarrados salen disparados hacia el portal desapareciendo de la vista de todos y por ultimo abre una pequeña botella y el portal frente a ella comienza a entrar dentro de ella, todos esta impresionados por todos los sucesos, para dar por terminado su trabajo debe cerrar el portal al final del Salón.

Brittney se encuentra sentada en una esquina del salón en espera de que Janna termine su trabajo para poder continuar, es una pena no poder humillar a esas dos en frente de Marco, pero Todos Hablaran sobre su increíble Fiesta.

"Parece que las cosas se volvieron peligrosas, lástima que no pude estar antes"

Brittney voltea ver a la persona que le estaba tratando de establecer una conversación con ella, para su sorpresa es Marco.

"De todos modos se arregló" Brittney.

"Tienes razón, por cierto ¿Siempre contratas a Janna para todas tus Fiestas?" Marco.

Normalmente Brittney ignoraría o le diría que se perdiera de su vista, pero el estar con Marco, hace de alguna manera le es fácil soportarlo, no porque sienta algo por él, más bien es una sensación de calma.

"Desde el cuarto año, gracias a ella nadie arruina mi cumpleaños, aunque a partir 6to año comenzó a subir su cuota" Brittney.

"Parece típico de ella" Marco.

"Suena como si la conocieras bien ¿No me digas que ustedes dos tienen algo?" Brittney.

"Por su pesto que No, la conozco desde el Jardín de niños, créeme cuando digo que la conozco bien no es de manera Placentera ella siempre estaba molestándome" Marco.

"Suena como ella" Brittney.

"Bueno, disfrutemos de la fiesta una vez que termine, pero toma" Marco.

Marco le entrega a Brittney una pequeña caja delgada envuelta en color violeta con un moño de color Morado.

"Puedes abrirlo, estoy seguro que te encantara. . . o al menos eso creo, me esforcé mucho en encontrarlo tuve que ir Lake Creek para conseguirlo por eso me tarde en llegar" Marco.

"Ho" Brittney.

Brittney se llena de curiosidad y lentamente comienza abrir el regalo, preguntándose ¿Cuál es el contenido del paquete? Una vez abierto se puede observar un pequeño libro de pasta gruesa color negro y azul, al dar un vistazo más de cerca los ojos de Brittney se abren de par en par y rápidamente lo vuelve a esconder.

Su mirada nuevamente esta sobre Marco con la intención de saber qué es lo que está tramando.

"¿N-No es lo que querías?" Marco.

Su voz tiembla de preocupación.

Marco no es bueno escondiendo sus miedos o incomodidades, quizás lo pueda hacer bien ante los demás pero para Brittney es un libro abierto, es obvio que todo lo dice sinceramente, busco por todas partes para poder entregarle un regalo que realmente ella deseaba con toda su alma.

"No, es perfecto ¡Gracias!" Brittney.

Brittney sonríe fuertemente a Marco quien en respuesta a esto se ruboriza un poco, esta es la primera vez que puede sonreír alegremente rápidamente se pone de pie y le da un abrazo.

"Me encanta nada mal Chico Seguridad, me alegra tener un amigo como tú" Brittney.

Marco le sonríe en respuesta.

* * *

"No sabía que Janna pudiera usar Magia" Star.

"Yo tampoco, esto definitivamente cambia mi manera de pensar de la Tierra" Jackie.

"Al menos sabes que si hay Magia en tu Mundo, quien sabe tal vez seas capaz de usar y así ser un dúo imparable" Star.

"¿Sabes? No es mala idea preguntare a Janna, tal vez pueda hacerlo" Jackie.

"¡¿Qué rayos?!" Janna.

Star y Jackie vuelven a centrar su visión a Janna que se encuentra sorprendienda el color violeta del porta comienza a quebrarse como si fuera cristal ante esto Janna retrocede lo suficiente para observar al entidad que trata de pasar a través de él.

Lentamente comienza a salir seis figuras extrañas vestidas de armaduras color negro estadas en sus costados mostrando parte de sus brazos, estos seres tiene forma de reptiles uno de ellos tiene la cabeza en forma de una cobra otro de cocodrilo los demás como un lagarto.

Uno de ellos se pone enfrente del grupo este en especial tiene la piel de color gris oscuro con cabello negro peinado hacia ataras ojos de color amarillo la diferencia en cada hombros lleva dos cráneos, pero lo más cursos de todo es la falta de si dedo de en medio.

Todos están tan sorprendidos como Janna.

"¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo travesaste el portal sellado?" Janna.

La voz de Janna es muy seria y fría parece estar molesta, el Lagartado de piel gris no le presta la menor atención y comienza a revisarlos alrededores, como un predador.

Después de mirar a los alrededores su mirada se detiene sobre Star o mejor dicho su varita enseguida apunta y uno de los seis reptiles que se encontraban detrás comienza a caminar en direcciona donde se encuentra Star.

"¡No creas que te dejare seguir!" Janna.

Rápidamente Janna corta su dedo y con la sangre comienza a dibujar un símbolo extraño al igual en su mano.

"¡Hasta la vista Lagarto!" Janna.

Al golpear el símbolo una luz fuerte ilumina todo el salón por un par de segundos al desaparecer Janna se queda atónita los reptiles siguen en su lugar sin haber desaparecido, al observarlos más detenidamente en su pecho esta un emblema que brilla al igual que el hechizo que realizo.

"Eso es sello anti Magia, parece que solo la fuerza física servirá contra ellos" Janna.

"Entonces, ahora es mi turno" Marco

Marco camina a dirección donde se encuentra Star y Jackie, el reptil de color verde simplemente observa el recorrido que realiza Marco, ambos no has despegado su visión del uno al otro.

Una vez que Marco se coloca frente a las dos, toma un par de respiros antes de colocarse en posición de combate, la atmosfera se pone tensa ambos quedan inmóviles.

Después de unos segundos ambos reaccionan y comienzan a atacarse entre ellos el Reptil de color Verde se abalanza sobre Marco quien en respuesta se desliza en el piso y lanza una patada en vertical al estómago del reptil pero este responde bloqueando con su mano, con el mismo impulso jala el cuerpo de Marco erogándolo a un lado.

En respuesta a esto Marco toma la cola del Reptil jalándolo a la misma dirección a donde se dirigía los dos caen al suelo y rápidamente se incorporan para la batalla.

El Reptil se pone de pie desenfundando la espada en su costado, Star inmediatamente apunta su varita con la intención de defender a Marco lanzando un rayo de color verde que al tocar al Reptil desaparece.

"¡¿Que?!" Star.

"¿Qué parte de Sello anti Magia no entendiste?" Janna.

Janna responde sarcásticamente a Star quien se encuentra sorprendida, antes poder realizar otro hechizo Marco indica a con su Mano a Star que se detenga.

"Star déjamelo a mí puedo con él" Marco.

"Pero. . . " Star.

Antes d poder continuar Jackie la detiene colocando su mano en su hombro.

"No hay problema confía en Marco" Jackie.

Con una sonrisa logra calmar a Star.

"Si" Star.

Marco por otra parte inspecciona cada movimiento proveniente del reptil en espera de encontrar un punto débil, rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él.

El Reptil en respuesta a esto blande su espada contra Marco muy rápido en dirección al cuello.

Slash

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados al igual que el Reptil de color verde observa su brazo sostenido por el chico de cabello café con la espada en mano después Marco le da una patada en su cara enviándolo hacia atrás.

Recuperándose del golpe el Reptil levanta su brazo para apuntar al chico con la espada pero para su sorpresa su brazo lo sigue sosteniendo el Chico con su mano izquierda mientras que su mano derecha está sosteniendo una espada corta color plateado con dibujos extraños en la hoja los cuales brillan de color Azul.

"¿En qué momento?" Reptil.

"Justo antes de que trataras de cortar mi cuello" Marco.

Los ojos de Marco son oscuros, fríos pareciera como una persona distinta a la que todos conocen, incluso el Reptil se quedó sin palabras frente a él no se encontraba un Chico, sino un guerrero con disposición para matar cualquier amenaza.

"Me llamo Rasticore Chaosus Desastrovayne" Rasticore.

"Me llamo Marco Ubaldo Díaz" Marco.

Ambos asientes a la palabras del otro.

"Eres duro Marco, pero no ganaste nada de ventaja con cortarme el Brazo" Rasticore.

Lentamente comienza a crecer un brazo nuevo a Rasticore, al ver esto Star y Jackie comienzan preocuparse al igual que los todos los presentes.

"No se preocupen" Janna.

La voz de Janna está llena de mucha confianza.

Pero antes de que su brazo terminara de formarse, comienza a desintegrarse, Rasticore esta tanto impresionado como temeroso nunca nadie había sido capaz de evitar que sus heridas sean curadas.

"Olvide mencionarlo, cualquier ser vivo que sea cortada por la Xifos sus heridas jamás volverán a cuadrarse" Marco.

Marco tira al suelo el otro varazo he incrusta la espada en él y rápidamente comienza a desintegrarse.

Rasticore corre a la dirección en dirección a Marco esperando poder recuperar su espera para poder realizar un contrataque, de repente su visión del lado izquierdo desaparece y cae al suelo al abrir sus ojos, frente a él esta Marco sosteniendo su espada una espada su mirada es fija dispuesta a terminarlo.

Antes de poder hacerlo Marco es empujado con fuerza al extremo del Salón, el reptil de color gris detuvo el ataque de Marco e inmediatamente toma Rasticore y todos se dirigen comienzan a cruzar el portal sin decir nada más, justo antes de que se cerrara el portal el Reptil de color Gris voltea a ver a Marco directo a los ojos.

"Me llamo Toffe" Toffe.

Con eso el portal se cierra dejando a todos en completo silencio, parece que todos los presentes todavía tartán de comprender lo sucedido, aparecieron Monstruos, Star peleo con ellos, Janna es una Bruja de verdad, la aparición de los Reptiles y Marco sus ojos todavía seguían diciendo te Matare, lo cual hace difícil de decir algo.

"¡Lo lograste Marco!" Star.

Star fue la única en ir corriendo a donde se encontraba Marco y abrazarlo con gran emoción.

"Nada mal Marco" Janna.

Jackie simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

"G-Gracias" Marco.

La personalidad de Marco regresa a la normalidad, dejando a todos más tranquilos, posteriormente la Fiesta por un par de horas todos disfrutando la comida.

Los invitados se mantienen un poco de distancia de Marco debido a que no saben cómo tratarlo después se semejante.

"¡Dejen de estar todos temerosos y disfruten la Noche después de todo por algo los invite!" Brittney.

Ante las palabras de Brittney la Fiesta continua más relajada, ahora mismo ella se encuentra muy contenta debido al asombroso regalo por parte de Marco, un secreto es que ella ama los comic su pasión es coleccionar los que sean muy raros y extraños, no por su valor o rareza sino por la historia escrita en ella, esta noche recibió el mejor de los obsequios que fue La edición Rara y coleccionable de Batman Vs Predator edición Dorada solo hay 31 de estas en el Mundo.

Claro que ya había tratado de cómprala antes pero los dueños de las historietas no aceptaban ninguna cantidad debido a que es un tesoro.

Pero hoy recibió una, ahora no cabe duda de que Marco es un chico con buen corazón sin importar que cambio extraño que tomo esta noche, esa noche soborno a todos los presentes para no decir nada de lo que sucedió esta Noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en la cafetería disfrutando sus comidas, Brittney entra a la cafetería llevando su almuerzo preparado especialmente, al caminar pasa por todas mesas sin voltear a ver a los demás, luego toma asiento, abres su lonchera qque sin dura alguna parece cara, saca un pequeño platillo con lo que parece ser un guisado con una roma dulce, luego saca un pequeño recipiente con lo que parece ser una mezcla de Arroz son camarones y por ultimo un pequeño Mus de chocolate.

"Vaya comida elegante" Janna.

Dijo Janna sorprendida por el olor de la comida.

"Huele muy Brittney" Star.

"Por su pesto que tiene un olor magnifico y también sabe delicioso" Brittney.

"Una pregunta. . . ¿Qué haces aquí?" Jackie.

"Comiendo" Brittney.

"Eso lo puedo ver, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué?" Jackie.

"¿Qué tiene de malo sentarme con mis amigos?" Brittney.

"¿Amigos? Desde cuándo. . ." Jackie.

"¡No hay ningún problema! ¡Los amigos siempre son bienvenidos!"

Star interrumpe a Jackie.

"Ahora Janna hay algo que quiero preguntarte" Brittney.

Jana sigue indiferente ante el tema.

"Te pagare $5,000 dólares" Brittney.

Janna deja su teléfono de un lado y concentra su mirada sobre Brittney.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?" Janna.

"Primero empieza a explicar que fue lo que paso exactamente anoche" Brittney.

Star y Jackie se quedan en silencio, Janna observa a las dos y luego a Brittney quien le indica que continúe a pesar de la presencia de ellas dos.

"Es tu dinero después de todo" Janna.

* * *

Continuara. . . .

* * *

Tempario Oscuro I took one of your Oc, feel free to do the same with my Oc.

* * *

Spoiler alert next episode will be:

 **Princess Pool Party!**

You Guys gone to love this one.


	7. Chapter 6

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 6.**

* * *

 **Zero Gawain**

buena historia y tranquilo con el OC para eso es un fanfic para que el autor realize una version propia de la historia. espero actualices prontiirijillo.

 **Me:** This one it's became a hell of ride, no matter what, it became a long Chapter, because of that took me 3 weeks to complete. But hell, enjoy.

* * *

 **Templario oscuro**  
no hay problema tomate toda la libertad con mi OC...

 **Me:** Thank you! Mate.

By the way, I would like your opinion in this chapter, please.

* * *

 **samyyaressi**  
Me encanto el capitulo. Sigue así.  
Por cierto ¿de donde eres?  
He tenido esa duda en el tiempo que te he leído. Y tus avisos vienen en ingles y pues queria saber.

 **Me:** I came from Pharr Texas, very proud, right now I live in Mexico working and Study, why the announcements are in English? Consider like my personal touch.

* * *

Before to start I have a would like you´re Help to decide, which one of this histories ill should do at same time that Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love?

 **The Quest of Critel** **Butterfly**

Cristel Butterfly es la hija de La reina Star Butterfly desde que tiene conciencia nunca ha conocido a su Padre solo ha tenido a su Madre desde el momento que nació, pero al recibir la varita a sus 14 años todo su mundo cambia y ahora descubrir quién es ella en verdad y de donde verdaderamente viene.

 **Ludo vs the Forces of Evil (AU) this one is very Ecchi.**

Ludo es el Príncipe heredero al trono de Mewni tras recibir su varita a los 14 años accidentalmente causa un gran incendio en el Castillo y sus padres lo envían a la Tierra para poder perfeccionar sus habilidades, ahora Junto con Marco debe proteger la varita contra la Líder de los Monstruos Star.

 **Devil Star vs the Forces of Good (AU) Probable will be Mature or Not.**

Una Alternativa Historia en donde Star decide Transformarse en un demonio como señal de rebeldía ante sus Padres, al cumplir los 14 años al tradición dicta que debe recibir la Varita Real pero debido a su comportamiento actual deciden enviarla a la Tierra para que aprenda a comportarse y quien sabe tal vez encuentre el Amor verdadero.

 **Díaz Family Ordinary Days (AU) This really will be Mature.**

La Familia Díaz se mudó debido al trabajo de Rafael a la Ciudad de Echo Creek, acompañado de su esposa Angie, su Hijo Mayor Marco y por supuesto de su Hija Estrella que su Familia que de Cariño la llaman Star, estos hermanos comparten una relación muy íntima lo curioso de todo es que Star es algo diferente a sus Padres y Hermano Marco, ella tiene el cabello Rubio y ojos azules.

 **Star vs the Forces of Evil New Tomorrow**

Ya conocen la historia es mi versión alternativa de lo que sucede después de la Batalla por Mewni. :)

* * *

I´ll Give you Another Chapter. . .

* * *

I still hate Daron Nefcy. . .

* * *

 **Princess Pool Party!**

* * *

La mansión Wong se caracteriza principalmente por el exagerado tamaño y estructura arquitectónica haciendo parecer un palacio de un reino lejano, Brittney está acostumbrada a vivir en este lugar.

Como cualquier otra chica suele pasar cierto tiempo leyendo sus mensajes en su teléfono o navegando en redes sociales, pero ella no es una chica normal a diferencia de otra chica Normal ella adora Los Comics, La Novelas Ligeras, Los Videojuegos esa es la verdadera Brittney Wong.

Sus padres no aprobarían esto si lo supieran, por mucho que desee tener amigos para poder hablar libremente sobre estas cosas, ellos los descubrirían e incluso la castigarían obligándola a deshacerse de todas su valiosas posesiones y eso no está dispuesta a renunciar mucho menos ahora que consiguió su valiosa edición especial Dorada Batman vs Depredador.

Durante mucho tiempo mantuvo silencio sobre estas cosa incluso llego a sentir enojo por aquellos que podían expresarse libremente así que comenzó a desquitarse son todos los demás, maltratándolos, insultándolos, haciéndolos de menos volviéndose caprichosa, engreída, incluso comenzó a aparentar ser popular y llamar la atención de todos.

A pesar de ser una actuación se sumió tanto en el que se hizo una verdad para ella, a todos odiaba sin discriminación, hace unos años Marco se volvió más popular que ella, al no poder superar la popularidad del Chico Seguridad simplemente lo trajo al lado de ella luego estas últimas semanas desde que llego Star todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, nadie le prestaba atención esto la molesto, luego de traer a Marco hacia ella comenzó a molestarla sin parar, pero no importaba que le hiciera todos a su alrededor le ayudaban, incluso Janna, ¡Janna! La indiferente la ayudo.

Fue un accidente el descubrir que Janna es una bruja en el cuarto año, en el Baño la descubrió exorcizando a lo que parecía ser un Fantasma o Demonio que se rumoreaba que atacaba a cualquier persona que entrara en ese baño.

Pero después de todo el dinero que le pago por mantener sus Fiestas tranquilas, no debería al menos tener algo de lealtad a la misma Brittney, pero al parecer no fue nunca así.

Al parecer su actuación la llevo a estar completamente sola, el dinero, atención o felicidad nunca la tuvo y jamás tendrá ella está realmente Sola.

El ataque de los Monstruos que sucedió en su Fiesta, le hizo comprenderlo perfectamente, la única razón de Janna para estar ahí es el dinero, invitar a Marco fue para incrementar su popularidad, la razón de invitar a Star y Jackie fue para humillarlas frente a todos, su plan fue hecho añicos pero al parecer Nadie le importo ni siquiera a las personas que se suponían eran las victimas al ver a su alrededor todos simplemente hablaban de Star o Janna su popularidad incrementaría después de esta Fiesta, pero ¿Es lo que ella realmente desea? Simplemente ser popular y estar sola todo el tiempo, su corazón le dolía ante esos pensamientos.

Cuando Marco se acercó a ella, no quería lastima de nadie menos en esta situación, pero Marco le otorgo Algo de felicidad en ese día, al recibir el regalo de este Comic, se asustó creyendo que sería sobornada o peor ser expuesta ante todos con sus raros pasatiempos, pero eso no sucedió, Marco le entrego un regalo que realmente ella desea sin pedir nada a cambio.

Fue ahí que entendió, ella realmente tiene un verdadero amigo el cual nunca pudo verlo claramente hasta ese día, ahí fue cuando Brittney Wong decide cambiar su manera de pensar ahora dejara de Actuar y comenzara a ser más sincera con ella misma.

Y la si la Mejor amiga de todos en la escuela, Star Butterfly, la acepta entonces podría ser más sincera y Honesta, con ese paso podrá ayudar ser capaz de cambiar e incluso buscar maneras de ayudarlos siempre que lo necesiten.

* * *

"Primero, dinos ¿Quiénes eran esos Hombres Lagartos?" Brittney.

"La especie se llama Reptilianos son guerreros con capacidades de regenerar las extremidades perdidas, incluso se rumorea que son capaces de regenerarse por completo de un pedazo de brazo perdido en batalla, prácticamente Inmortales. . . Hasta hoy" Janna.

Star y Jackie escuchan detenidamente las Palabras de Janna.

"¿De dónde provienen?" Brittney.

"Revisando los registros antiguos, se dice que originalmente proviene de las Estrellas y más haya, pero por los recientes acontecimientos podemos decir que provienen de Mewni" Janna.

"¡¿Mewni?!" Star.

"Es lo que parece" Janna.

"¡Pero Nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos!" Star.

Janna saca de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta y comienza a revisar las páginas de la libreta deteniéndose en una sección en especial.

"Según la información recopilada, ellos fueron los Primeros Monstruos en enfrentarse a los Mewumanos durante la conquista por las Tierras" Janna.

"¡Eso fue. . .!" Star.

"Star detente deja que continúe" Jackie.

Jackie detiene a Star.

"Como Estaba diciendo, durante la conquista por las Tierras los Mewmanos se enfrentaron contra ellos y entonces comenzó una gran Guerra que duro 300 años, hasta que Una Reina de Mewni decidió terminar todo con la firma de un tratado de paz" Janna.

Janna realiza una pausa y observa por un momento a Star antes de continuar.

"Comet Butterfly Tu abuela, fue asesinada por esos Monstruos durante la firma del tratado" Janna.

Las palabras de Janna son seria y fría, ante esto Star se encuentra en Shock ante la espelúznate verdad.

"¿P-Pero si Fue A-Asesinada cómo es posible que la V-Varita haya sido recuperada?" Star.

Su voz tiembla, Jackie coloca sus manos en su hombro con la intención de poder calmarla.

"He ahí el misterio, nadie sabe exactamente lo que Paso, lo único que sabemos con certeza es que la Varita llego a la habitación de la Reina Moon Butterfly" Janna.

"¿Que sucedió después?" Jackie.

Su voz es tranquila pero Janna puede ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Claro fueron a investigar qué fue lo que paso, pero cuando llegaron al lugar todo a los alrededores estaba destruido o completamente hecho cenizas los únicos cuerpos que se pudieron encontrar Fueron de los soldados que fueron con la Reina" Janna.

Janna hace una pausa en espera de que Star pueda procesar toda esta nueva información.

"Continua" Brittney.

La voz Seria de Brittney deja a Janna sin más remedio que continuar.

"Posteriormente la Reina Moon Butterfly ordeno que buscaran a los responsables de la Muerte de su Madre, claro sin ningún éxito alguno, Los Reptilianos prácticamente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno" Janna.

"Hasta ahora" Brittney.

Janna asiente ante sus palabras.

"Por lo que estás diciendo podemos decir que tenemos un misterio grande aquí, el Primero es Los Reptilianos que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, han decidido aparecer en el lugar menos probable y lo más sobresaliente de todo la Magia no tiene efecto en ellos" Brittney.

"Nada Mal, esos sellos no son fáciles de conseguir o mucho menos poder elaborar, hacer uno toma capaz de poder repeler todo tipo de Magia requiere mucho tiempo demasiado tiempo, mientras más años tenga el sello Mayor capacidad de repeler Magia" Janna.

"¿Cuánto Tiempo debe de tener un Sello para ser capaz de ser inmune a tu Magia o a la Star?" Brittney.

"900 años para ser exactos para que un Sello pueda repeler cualquier Magia incluso la varita de Star, ni siquiera hay registro alguno de que los Reptilianos haya tenido uno durante la Guerra" Janna.

"Entonces es muy poco tiempo para hacer los seis que llevaban esos Reptilianos, pero considerando las cosas puede que hayan más de solo esos seis" Brittney.

"Así es" Janna.

"Prácticamente estamos en ceros aquí" Brittney.

Suspira ante el hecho de tan poca información.

"Hum" Jackie.

Jackie levanta su mano derecha para tratar de hacer una pregunta, claramente se encuentra nerviosa.

"Janna ¿Cómo sabes estas Cosas?" Jackie.

"Tengo mis fuentes" Janna.

Janna contesta inmediatamente.

"Jackie será mejor que te conformes con esa respuesta, no quieras meterte en más problemas" Brittney.

Jackie decide que es peligroso seguir preguntando más cosas.

"¿Quién es Toffe?" Star.

Todas observan a Star ante la repentina pregunta, Janna nuevamente voltea a ver a Brittney para saber si debe contestar, por supuesto, ella lo permite.

"Cierto, parecía ser el líder" Jackie.

Brittney mueve su vista a Janna indicándole que diga lo que sabe.

"Era el General al Mando durante la Guerra por las Tierras, es conocido como el Monstruo Inmortal, The Lizard, el Coleccionista de Cráneos son los apodos que le andado durante su campaña se dice que él fue el que asesino a tu Abuela durante la Firma del tratado" Janna.

Un silencio apareció en la mesa, Star parece estar en Shock tras recibir semejante noticia.

"¿Star, estas bien?" Jackie.

"Nunca había escuchado nada de esto, Siento que estoy haciendo algo malo a espaldas de mi Mama o Papa" Star.

"Star" Jackie.

Jackie coloca su mano en para poder tranquilizar a Star.

"No te preocupes estamos aquí puedes contar con nosotras, Además, Marco estará a tus espaldas si es necesario" Brittney.

Star comienza asentirse tranquila al saber que tiene amigas en los cuales puede contar.

"¿Janna?" Jackie.

Jackie toma la atención de todas.

"LA espada que estaba usando Marco. . . " Jackie.

Antes de poder decir algo más Janna la detiene, colocando el dedo índice en su boca.

"Hay cosas que no deben ser conocidas recuerda la curiosidad mato al Gato" Janna.

Después de eso nadie más pudo hacer ninguna pregunta.

* * *

Reformatorio Santa Olga para Princesas Caprichosas es reconocida por convertir el comportamiento indisciplinado de las princesas en perfección, impartiendo varios cursos de etiqueta entre los cuales se cuentan la interacción con la naturaleza y los animales, modales en una fiesta de té, postura y vestimenta apropiada, todo esto a costa de suprimir el pensamiento y el espíritu de sus estudiantes, razón por la que varias princesas están aterradas con la simple mención de su nombre.

El reformatorio se asemeja a un gran castillo de estilo victoriano, con grandes torres de piedra, múltiples edificios puntiagudos, la estructura es férrea y prácticamente impenetrable, el fruto de la combinación de los materiales más versátiles del multiverso y un sistema de seguridad que suprime hasta la más mínima fuente de magia, esto con el motivo de impedir escape, pero actualmente se utiliza para la seguridad dejando a las princesas a usar su propia Magia únicamente para defenderse.

Actualmente la Srta. Heinous cambio fuertemente este aspecto llevándolo con un liderazgo recto sin alterar la voluntad alguna, cambiando los Horrores a educación propia y perfecta a través de enseñanza a la antigua.

En conmemoración al aniversario de tener una año más próspero de existencia siendo una institución de prestigio para educar a las princesas con problemas de conducta y refinamiento, St. Olga celebra su anual evento de prosperidad con una elegante cena acompañada de un baile entre Nobleza y Realeza.

"Por tal motivo debemos enfocarnos en dejar una gran a apariencia ante los Reyes y Nobles de toda dimensión, demuestren lo aprendido ante todo, háganles saber que nuestra escuela es la Mejor"

Un discurso largo, es la mejor motivación para las princesas del instituto, levantando su moral y orgullo, La Directora reunió a toda la escuela con la intención de motivarlas a seguir mejorando, sencillo, amistoso y a la vez fuerte es la Marca personal de la Directora Heinous para las estudiantes.

Pero estas palabras no caen en oídos que están dispuestos a escuchar, Las princesas están más concentradas en sus celulares intercambiando mensajes o información personales.

El Discurso de la Directora Heinous es largo, tedioso e incluso repetitivo año tras año es exactamente lo mismo.

"Los invitados principales serán los príncipes de otras dimensiones, mantengan el refinamiento y elegancia necesaria para dar una impresión deslumbrante" Heinous.

Esta es la parte que todas las Princesas estaban esperando, al terminar el largo discurso Srta. Heinous ofrece la oportunidad a las Princesas de elegir al invitado de Honor para el evento del Baile, prácticamente una recompensa por haber logrado llegar hasta este punto durante la educación.

"Dado los acontecimientos el comité principal de Princesas tiene el derecho de elegir al Príncipe que será el invitado de honor de este año, espero escuchar su propuesta por escrito en mi oficina a partir del día de mañana, con eso la asamblea está terminada" Heinous.

En seguida la Directora se retira con sus guardias robots dejando a las Princesas solas, poco a poco todas comienzan a levantarse de sus asientos para salir del salón.

Excepto Seis princesas las cuales son las encargadas de hacer la lista de los invitados y la selección al invitado de honor.

"Muy bien chicas ya es el día, recuerden no olviden votar después de todo es algo que todas esperan" Pony.

Pony se acerca las demás esperando respuesta.

"No lo olvidamos"

"Espero que cumplas con lo prometido"

"O sino, tomaremos acciones"

Varias princesas expresaron su inquietud ante Pony Head.

"Chicas, confíen en mi él estará aquí crean me" Pony.

Con una sonrisa llena de confianza comienza a llegar la invitación Real, mientras que las otras revisan el listado de los invitados.

El evento del Baile y Cena es solo una excusa para todas ellas ya que al día siguiente estará lo más importante para ellas que es la Fiesta en la Pisana, St. Olga pose una de las Pisanas de Mejor apariencia y tamaño en todas la Dimensiones, este evento es una oportunidad para poder mostrar sus figuras y sobre todo dar un vistazo a los chicos lindes en sus trajes de Baño.

Las princesas puede ser llamadas la sangre azul en sus familias, siempre tienen que tener la mejor ante todos, no solo antes su familia, también antes las demás Familias pero interiormente son solo Chicas con deseos Divertirse, Pasar un rato Tranquilo, sobre todos conocer Chicos quien sabe tal vez enamorarse y al final casarse.

"¡Listo! Bien Chicas iré a entregarlo a Heinous" Pony.

"P-Princesa Pony. . . "

Una Princesa detiene a Pony antes de ir directo a la oficina de la Directora, ciertamente su voz tiembla.

"¿Hum?" Pony.

"La Directora dijo que Mañana estaría recibiendo la lista de Invitados"

Otra de las Princesas interviene.

"No creo que sea Buena idea Molestar a la Directora"

Pony no logra entender el comportamiento de las Chicas sin duda alguna están Nerviosas.

"Chicas ¿Qué les sucede? Solo hay que dársela no es nada malo" Pony.

Las Princesas comienzan a observarse una a las otras en sus rostros se puede apreciar el miedo.

"Ho" Pony.

Pony logra entender la preocupación de las Chicas que están frente a ella, debido a la personalidad fuerte y estricta de Heinous todas las Princesas en la escuela la admiran y a la vez le temen.

Pony es diferente, no es porque sea valiente o despreocupada sino es el hecho de que ella capta los sentimientos de las personas fácilmente lo cual le permite saber el estado de ánimo de cada persona, Heinous no es la excepción.

Pony había notado durante su discurso el estado en el que ella se encontraba, lo cual hace una exente oportunidad de iniciar sus propios planes, todos los días Heinous esta seria o indiferente pero cuando esta con Pony ella parece estar un poco más calmada lo cual la ha llevado a tener una relación más amistosa con ella esto del punto de vista de la misma Pony.

Pero hoy durante el discurso es diferente cada que se celebra este evento ella siempre está de Buen humor aunque no todos logran captar esto, si debe actuar debe ser hoy de lo contrario su estado de ánimo vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre dificultando todo los planeado.

"Chicas no se preocupen solo déjenmelo a mí, todo saldrá bien" Pony.

Al terminar la conversación se retira del Salón en direcciona a la oficina de Heinous la invitación solo se entrega a la Realeza o Nobleza de todas la dimensiones nunca se ha dado una invitación a alguien que no pertenezca estas entes.

Por este motivo Pony debe de convencer a Heinous de entregar una carta a Marco, de lo contrario estará en serios problemas en este punto se ha quedado sin mercancía de Marco además la revista dimensional tomo todos los derechos e imágenes de él lo cual le ha reducido su ganancia considerablemente.

Hace una semana prometió que traería a el Príncipe Marco al Baile a todas las Princesas claro que cobro en grande por semejantes palabras, Si no cumple tendrá que regresar el dinero el cual ya lo gasto todo en sus útiles personales y sufrir el rechazo de sus compañeras además será el hazmerreír de todos.

Al llegar a la oficina de Heinous hay dos guardias robots a cada lado, Pony ignora a los guardias, toca la puerta y antes de recibir una respuesta entra a la oficina.

"¡Hola Heinous! ¡¿Cómo está mi chica favorita?!" Pony.

Con una voz fuerte y alegre saluda a la princesa, por su parte Heinous la observa seriamente.

"Princesa Voladora Lilicia Pony Head" Heinous.

"¡Vamos! No seas tan formal puedes llamarme Pony, después de todo somos amigas" Pony.

Pony trata de mantearse lo más calmada posible pero ella comienza a temblar levemente, antes esto Heinous no puede evitar más que suspirar.

"Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que desea Princesa?" Heinous.

"Simple, esta es la invitación para Príncipe de Honor" Pony.

Pony entrega la carta.

"Creo haber mencionado en la Conferencia que la lista para entrega invitaciones seria mañana" Heinous.

Heinous toma la Hoja que contienen los datos y registros personales del Invitado de Honor, Pony lo nota el repentino cambio en el aire que rodea a Heinous, lentamente coloca la Hoja en la mesa y enfoca su mirada a Pony.

"Muy Bien dígame acerca del Invitado de Honor" Heinous.

Aquí esta esto es lo que Pony desea, oportunidad para completar sus planes este punto si logra convencerla será una victoria.

"Dígame acerca del Príncipe Marco Díaz de la Tierra, estatus, Linaje, descendencia y Títulos" Heinous.

Justo lo que se esperaba.

"Bueno, Su Familia es. . . descendencia de Guerreros, actualmente lo entrenan ferozmente, a pesar de ser de la Realeza es capaz de cocinar, es el único heredero al trono, es muy amable, además defiende a sus amigos y su pueblo. . . " Pony.

"Suficiente" Heinous.

Heinous detiene la explicación de Pony dejándola perpleja antes este abrupta pausa.

"Muy Bien, Princesa Voladora Lilicia Pony Head, esperare la Lista de los demás invitados, en cuanto a la invitación del Príncipe Marco será enviada el día de mañana con la con las otras después de recibir la lista de los invitados" Heinous.

Pony queda perpleja, Heinous está aceptando una solicitud sin cuestionar nada del individuo, enseguida coloca un sello de aprobación en la Hoja entregada.

"Ahora si me disculpa debo llenar las formas y solicitudes para el ingreso del siguiente año" Heinous.

Una vez fuera de la oficina de la Directora Pony todavía trata de procesar lo ocurrido, pero sin duda alguna esto favorece mucho a Pony.

"Después de todo soy su favorita" Pony.

Pony se dirige con el resto de las Princesas encargadas del listado de las invitaciones con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Príncipe Pierre Casiraghi heredero al trono de la línea de Sangre de los Molovatos, es considerado el Príncipe más hermoso de todos los Reinos, desde su nacimiento ha sido su rostro es considerado un símbolo de belleza, las sirvientas lo consentían demasiado en base a su apariencia, en su familia todos tiene una hermosa apariencia pero al ser el tercer hijo fue elegido a tomar el trono debido al hecho de ser el "Más Apto para el cargo" todo gracias a su apariencia.

En una ocasión un Trovador ambulante hizo una canción en base a su belleza la cual llego a oídos de un comerciante quien a su vez trasmitió esta canción a un erudito el cual lo dijo a un escribano real el cual tuvo una idea en la cual creo la Famosa revista de Moda, diseño y belleza en todas las dimensiones.

Esta revista tomo como modelo Principal al Príncipe Pierre Casiraghi a sus 15 años, hasta el Día de hoy es considerado el más bello.

Todos los años en estas fechas lega una invitación del reconocido Reformatorio Santa Olga para Princesas Caprichosas en todas al Dimensiones como el invitado de Honor demostrando su belleza ante todas las princesas en la escuela.

Este año sin duda alguna no será la excepción.

"Madre No ha llegado la invitación para el Baile en St. Olga" Pierre.

"No han llegado aún"

La Madre de Pierre es Hermosa sin duda alguna, su piel el Clara, con cabello de color plateado con ojos de color azules y cabello plateado.

"Informe inmediatamente sea recibida" Pierre.

"Si mi Príncipe"

Uno de los sirvientes responde a Pierre, normalmente este tipo de eventos es considerado frívolo e innecesario pero en esta ocasión es diferente, debido a que la Princesa Butterfly de Mewni es una invitada en esta ocasión, conquistarla seria el éxito más grande en toda su vida, no por tener sentimientos personales o deseos a ella, simplemente es un logro para él, anteriormente nuca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla en persona debido a que tenia de Novio al Príncipe del Inframundo lo cual hacia muy difícil acercarse, pero ahora que su relación ha terminado puede actuar libremente.

Si logra llegar a tener una relación afectuosa con ella su estatus se incrementara radicalmente, en ese instante el sirviente de la casa abre la puerta solo para encontrarse con el mensajero robot de la St. Olga.

"Traemos una invitación para el Príncipe Pierre Casiraghi heredero al trono de la línea de Sangre de los Molovatos del Reformatorio Santa Olga para Princesas Caprichosas"

Un guardia Robot entrega la carta al sirviente principal de la familia quien inmediatamente se la entrega al Príncipe.

"Entonces Me retiro los esperaremos con ansias"

Dice el Guardia Robot mientras abre un portal con tijeras dimensionales.

"Espere"

El Príncipe detiene al Guardia Robot.

"Creo que se ha equivocado de invitación, esta es una invitación simple y yo siempre recibo el trato de Invitado de Honor" Pierre.

"No es ningún error, esa carta tiene su nombre escrito y el invitado de honor ya recibió esa carta"

Responde el Guardia Robot.

"Eso no puede ser siempre soy el invitado de Honor" Pierre.

"Mi Príncipe en esta ocasión usted no lo fue"

Al decir estas palabras el Guardia Robot entra al portal para continuar con su ruta de entrega.

El Príncipe Pierre se encuentra observando la invitación fuertemente, no hay error alguno su nombre está en esa invitación, tal y como lo dijo el Guardia Robot alguien más recibió la invitación que por derecho le corresponde.

"Lo siento mucho Joven Amo"

El sirviente se disculpa ante él.

"¿ _Lastima? ¿Acaso estoy recibiendo lastima de un Sirviente?_ " Pierre.

Se guardó sus palabras, en momentos como este debe conservar la compostura puede que ahora no sea el invitado de Honor pero aun así, su principal motivo sigue ahí.

"No te preocupes, es solo una simple invitación la cual no disminuye en lo absoluto mi estatus" Pierre.

"Como se espera de usted Joven Amo"

El sirviente realiza una reverencia en respuesta a las palabras de Pierre, pero debe continuar sus planes y obtener la atención de la Princesa de Mewni sin importar nada más.

"Prepara mi equipaje para irnos de inmediato" Pierre.

"Como ordene Joven Amo"

Normalmente preparar un equipaje toma alrededor de un par de Horas para un Noble, pero en el caso de Pierre debe de tomarse su tiempo debido a que siempre lleva todo lo que está en su habitación esto a pesar de saber que solo estará 2 días fuera de su hogar.

* * *

Star se encuentra en su habitación observando su espejo dimensional por al menos un par de horas, tomando valor para hacer una llamada a sus padres en busca de respuestas.

"¿Realmente estará bien?" Star.

Star se cuestiona si hablar con sus padres es la mejor solución, después de todo obtuvo esta información en contra de ellos, saber lo que paso a su Abuela, Una ocasión de dijeron que su abuela había sido enviada a la ciudad de las abuelas para poder tomar un largo descanso del agotador trabajo de ser una Reina.

Pero es solo un cuento de fantasías para ocultar lo que verdaderamente sucedió a su Abuela.

"¿Mentira?" Star.

Eso es lo que realmente desea que sea, pero las palabras de Janna son ciertas, la manera en que lo dijo indica que definitivamente no mentía, incluso Marco apoyo sus palabras.

"¿Qué debo Hacer?" Star.

"¿Star?" Jackie.

Star interrumpe sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Jackie.

"Star ¿Puedo pasar?" Jackie.

"Si" Star.

Al entrar al cuarto Jackie nota lo deprimida que se encuentra Star.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces de Triste" Jackie.

"Se ve que no puedo esconderte nada" Star.

"Nada de eso eres muy fácil de leer" Jackie.

Ambas quedan en silencio por un par de segundos.

"Nuevamente ¿Estas Bien?" Jackie.

"Estoy aterrada, saber que el Monstruo que Mato a mi Abuela estaba frente a mí y no pude hacer nada al respecto" Star.

"Tú no sabías Nada, además Janna lo dijo nadie sabe exactamente lo que paso" Jackie.

"Pero aun así. . . " Star.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Jackie levanta su voz con la intención de calmar a Star.

"¡Esto no tiene Nada de que te sientas culpable!. . . Tiene un corazón muy bondadoso, siempre estás pensando en los demás, si alguien necesita ayuda tu estas ahí, siempre pones los deseos todos ante los tuyos, los ayudas sin importar lo que sea y muchos están agradecidos contigo por eso" Jackie.

Jackie se acerca a Star y coloca ambas manos en sus hombros.

"Yo también estoy muy agradecida, sin tu ayuda Nunca hubiese podido acercarme a Marco incluso creo que estaría acosándolo todo el tiempo" Jackie.

Jackie hace una pausa para observar directamente a los ojos de Star.

"Por eso eres mi Mejor amiga, Star por favor anímate siempre que necesites hablar estoy aquí" Jackie.

Star abrasa a Jackie y ella le devuelve el abrazo.

"Gracias eres una gran amiga" Star.

"Tú también eres mi Mejor Amiga" Jackie.

Ambas se separan y se miran la una a la otra.

"¿Sabes? Realmente deberías ser más honesta, así Marco estaría más interesado en ti" Star.

Jackie cambia su rostro alegre por uno molesto.

"Y tenías que arruinarlo" Jackie.

Ambas comenzaron a discutir tranquilamente sobre todo lo sucedido en La fiesta de Brittney y sobre los próximos eventos que se presentan en este año escolar.

"Llamada de Pony Head"

Su conversación es interrumpida por la llamada entrante, Star se acerca a contestar al teléfono.

"¡B-Fly!" Pony.

"¡Pony!" Star.

"Hola Pony" Jackie.

Con un saludo tranquilo responde a Pony.

"Hola Chicas ¿Cómo han estado?" Pony

"¡Muy bien!" Star.

"De maravilla" Jackie.

"Si, Si, Si, Si, escuchen con atención. . ." Pony.

Con indiferencia del saludo entre ellas Pony decide ir al punto principal.

"Chicas se acerca el evento más importante además anual de St. Olga, el Baile de conmemoración por un año más de existencia" Pony.

El rostro de Star no parece muy feliz.

"Cielos, gracias por decirnos pero. . . Nosotras. . . Tendremos planes para ese día del evento" Star.

Sobre todo su escusa no es para nada fiable, además Pony se dio cuenta muy fácilmente.

"¿En serio? Entonces te importaría decirme ¿Cuando tienes tus planes?" Pony.

"Curiosamente será el día del evento del Bailes de St. Olga" Star.

"¿Qué seria?" Pony.

"El Sabaaaaa" Star.

Star observa a Jackie en busca de ayuda y ella simplemente responde con una cara de fastidio.

"Ni siquiera sabes cuándo es el Baile ¿Verdad?" Pony.

"No, No, No, No, es el día. . . ¿Domingo?" Star.

Pony mira seriamente a Star quien está Nerviosa.

"Es el Viernes por la noche" Pony.

"¿Domingo? Quise decir Viernes por la Noche" Star.

"Lo acabas de inventar" Pony.

"No, No, No, Claro que No" Star.

"Deja de Mentir solo dile que no quieres ir" Jackie.

"No, No, No, No, No. . . No quiero ir" Star.

Star simplemente acepto esto sin excusa alguna.

"Pony no me gustan los Bailes, tienes que bailar con diferentes personas además todos los chicos se acercan a mí con la intención de tener una relación más estrecha con mi Madre o con el Reino" Star.

Star cruza sus brazos y mira a otra dirección.

"Todos me usa para obtener lo que desean" Star.

"Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero lo importante no es el Baile, lo importante es lo que sucederá al día siguiente del Baile" Pony.

Pony sonríe maliciosamente, dejando a Star y Jackie algo desconcertadas.

"¡Pool Party!" Pony.

Después de hacer una pausa continua.

"Cada año al día siguiente todos los Príncipes y Princesas se dirigen a una Fiesta en la Piscina todos demostrando su figura y sobre todo los Chicos más lindos estarán en traje de Baño" Pony.

"Hooooooo" Star.

Star parece haber tomado el anzuelo, Jackie nota algo extraño en el comportamiento de Pony, normalmente lo diría en voz alta pero dadas las circunstancias en el estado de animo de Star.

"No te preocupes iremos, será divertido" Jackie.

"¿He?" Star y Pony.

Las dos están sorprendidas sobre las palabras de Jackie ella no le gusta estar en eventos fórmales, fiestas, Noches de Baile cuya únicas obsesiones son el stakeboard y Marco quiere ir a una Un Bailé.

"Chica ¿Esta Bien?" Pony.

Jackie levanta inclina su cabeza en confusión.

"Puede que tenga fiebre" Star.

Star se acerca y coloca su mano en la frente de Jackie, quien en respuesta a las acciones de Star golpea el costado de ella y se dobla del dolor recibido.

"¡Estoy tratando de ser considerada! ¡Idiota!" Jackie.

"Pff. . . Ha HA HA Ha" Pony.

Pony rio sin para incluso al terminar la llamada y sigue riendo que incluso los guardias Robot fueron a revisar si se encontraba bien.

* * *

St. Olga es una institución educativa más importante en todas las dimensiones Star y Jackie se encuentran en frente de la entrada del castillo ambas sin duda alguna están Nerviosas, el lugar es enorme practicante se observan cómo están realizando los arreglos para una fiesta, frente a la entrada se encuentran Guardias Robot de Gran tamaño parecen tener al menos 2 metros de altura.

Ambas se acercan a la entrada, temerosas de los Guardias que custodian la entrada.

"H-Hola" Star.

Star saluda a los Guardias de manera nerviosa que en respuesta la observan detenidamente.

"S-Soy S-Star. . . Princesa S-Star Butterfly del Reino de Mewni y ella es mi amiga Jackie Lynn Thomas Fuimos invitadas al Baile de St. Olga" Star.

Con una voz totalmente nerviosa logra presentarse formalmente.

"Bienvenida Princesa Star Butterfly del Reino de Mewni y su amiga Jackie Lynn Thomas, pueden pasar las dos"

Uno de los guardias responde mientras realizan una reverencia, permitiéndoles entrar.

Jackie lleva una maleta grande en un costado de ella mientras que Star lleva un cofre grande el cual está cargando un hechizo que Levita cualquier objeto.

Una vez dentro Star queda sorprendida de le habiente que estaba a los alrededores se puede describir como tranquilo, algunas princesas están sentadas tranquilamente en las mesas del patio tomando té y comiendo lo que parecen ser galletas, otras están sentadas el césped hablando con tranquilidad, algunas otras están caminando tranquilamente.

"Debo decirlo Star, esto no parece una Reformatorio en cual te laven el cerebro más bien parece una escuela normal, solo con algo de realeza por decirlo así" Jackie.

Star se queda sin palabras ante el habiente que presencia.

"¿Dónde qué crees que este Pony?" Jackie.

Jackie nota que Star se encuentra embobada por los alrededores de la escuela, ante esto decide darle una pequeña bofetada para regresarla a la realidad.

"¡¿Jackie?!" Star.

Star se molestó por el inesperado golpe.

"No perdamos tiempo y vamos a buscar a Pony" Jackie.

Jackie ignora el enojo de Star y decide acercarse a una gripo de princesas que se encuentran caminando.

"Disculpe Princesa ¿Podrías decirnos donde se encuentra Pony, digo La Princesa Lilicia Pony Head?" Jackie.

De alguna manera Jackie logra mantener un nivel de seriedad y educación cortes para tratar con las Princesa, a decir verdad ella no tiene la menor idea de cómo hablar con una Princesa y Star no se comporta como una Princesa lo cual desconcierta un poco.

"Ha, Si Buscas a Pony ella está con el Comité de Organización en el Salón Principal preparando los últimos arreglos para el Baile de esta Noche"

La Princesa hablo normalmente como una chica Normal, esto deja sorprendida a Jackie y Star, La Princesa Nota su sorpresa en su manera de Hablar.

"Tranquilas, No nos lavan el cerebro para comportarnos propiamente, además no hay Clases el día de Hoy por las preparaciones del Baile"

Les dijo con una voz completamente calmada, la guía en dicción al Gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo el Baile, Este salón tiene el tamaño de un pequeño castillos con al menos 25 metros de altura, el espacio es de 2 hectáreas a cada lado realmente enorme lo suficiente para albergar a todos los príncipes y princesas de todas dimensiones.

"He aquí el Salón donde se llevara todo el evento, por cierto, Me llamo Doroty, Princesa Doroty Laminade" Doroty.

Es una Chica de Piel Morena, ojos color violeta, leva un vestido largo color Verde oscuro, complexión delgada, sus labios son delgados.

"Jackie Lynn Thomas Gusto en conocerte" Jackie.

"Star Butterfly, mucho gusto" Star.

Los Ojos de Doroty se abren completamente a la sorpresa al escuchar el Nombre de Star.

"Espera ¿Eres Star Butterfly, la Princesa Star Butterfly de Mewni que vive en la Tierra?" Doroty.

Star y Jackie están confundidas ante la extraña reacción de Doroty.

"Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Princesa Butterfly, escuche que está viviendo en la Tierra" Doroty.

"S-Si" Star.

Por alguna razón su actitud cambio radicalmente al darse cuenta de quién es Star.

"¡Oh Mi Dios! ¡¿Dime por favor como es realmente?!" Doroty.

"¿He?" Star.

Al igual que estar Jackie no puede comprender lo que está sucediendo, Doroty se encontraba completamente tranquila pero al darse cuenta de la verdadera identidad de Star comienzo a comportarse raro.

"Dude, Tranquilízate" Jackie.

"¡¿Tranquilizarme?! ¡No puedo hacerlo! Tienes que decirme ¿Es como se ve en las fotografías?" Doroty.

"¿De qué está Hablando?" Star.

"¡¿De qué estoy Hablando?! ¡Claro que hablo del Príncipe. . . !" Doroty.

"¡Chicas!" Pony.

Antes de poder decir más, Doroty es interrumpida por Pony quien la empuja lejos de Star Y Jackie.

"¡Pony!" Star.

"¡B-Fly! Y Jackie" Pony.

"Pony" Jackie.

Jackie simplemente asiente con su cabeza en manera de saludo a Pony, quien inmediatamente voltea su mirada a Doroty.

"¡Oye deja de Molestar a mis amigas! Ahora vete, mis Chicas y yo Tenemos mucho de qué hablar" Pony.

"¡Pero!" Doroty.

"Chicas, solo vete" Pony.

Las palabras Frías de Pony hacen temblar a Doroty, quien inmediatamente deja a las tres sin decir ninguna palabra más.

"Pony ¿De qué estaba Hablando esa Princesa?" Jackie.

Está claro para Jackie que algo extraño está sucediendo frente a ella, solo espera obtener algunas respuestas de Pony.

"No es Nada solo está emocionada por el Baile y Ver a los Príncipes en traje de Baño eso es todo" Pony.

Pony responde a Jackie de manera muy tranquila, pero por su parte Jackie sabe que algo está ocultando.

"¡Pony! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!" Star.

"¡Ocupada!" Pony.

Responde con una sonrisa.

"No tienes ni idea, organizar una Baile es sin duda la cosa más Estresante y pesada que he hecho en toda mi vida" Pony.

"Se supone que debería ser Normal para realeza, después de todo ustedes serán Reinas algún día" Jackie.

Star y Pony retuercen sus sonrisas en desagrado a las palabras de Jackie.

"No vuelvas a decir eso Jamás" Pony.

Pony pone su cara totalmente seria.

"Espero nunca tener que organizar nada mientras viva" Star.

Star se abraza así misma mientras comienza a temblar.

"¿En serio?" Jackie.

Jackie simplemente siente fastidio ante ellas.

"Bueno, olvidemos todo es hora guiarlas a su cuarto" Pony.

"¿Está bien dejar a las otras princesas haciendo el trabajo?" Jackie.

"No te preocupes ellas pueden" Pony.

Pony lleva las Chicas en dirección a los cuartos de huéspedes, Star se encontraba feliz de pasar un rato con Pony, por su parte Jackie puede notar el habiente alrededor de ellas, desde el momento que entraron a la Escuela ninguna princesa le había puesto atención, pero ahora, todas las princesa las observan parce que todas quieren preguntarles algo pero debido a la presencia de Pony no se atreven a hacerlo.

Jackie se da cuenta de que Pony les está ocultando algo, pero al ver a Star quien parece estar más alegre decide mantener silencio, después de todo la idea es alegrarla.

Durante el pequeño recorrido Pony les muestra los alrededores, entre ellos algunos de los salones en los cuales reciben clases.

* * *

El Cuarto tiene dos camas a cada lado, en el centro hay una mesa para servir bocadillos, un gran armario similar al que Star tiene en su cuarto en la tierra, una ventana enorme al final del cuarto con vista a la piscina.

"¿Es una cuarto para invitados? tiene el mismo tamaño de mi sala y cocina juntas" Jackie.

Jackie simplemente esta impresionada de lo que la realeza considera pequeño.

"¡Esto será emocionante!" Star.

Star comienza a saltar de emoción mientras comienza a revisar dentro de cofre que trajo con ella, del interior saca un vestido de color azul con líneas Blancas.

"¡Imagina cuantas personas habrá! ¡La comida! ¡La Música! ¡Ho! ¡Los Chicos!" Star.

"Si, lo que tú digas" Jackie.

Abre su Maleta y de ahí saca un Vestido largo de color Verde Brilloso.

"No parece emocionada" Star.

"No me lo tomes a mal, pero los Bailes no son tanto lo mío además el único Chico al que veo. . . " Jackie.

"Si, Si, Si, Marcooo, Jackie sé que te gusta pero al menos no deberías poner atención a otro Chico" Star.

Jackie parece estar en Shock tras escuchar a Star.

"No Digo que busques un Novio, solo digo que disfruta las cosas mientras puedas, como tu amiga, trata de no pensar en Marco todo el tiempo no es bueno" Star.

Jackie asiente con su cabeza a Star.

"¡Bien! ¡Ahora a cambiarse será una noche divertida!" Star.

Mientras Star toma la ducha para prepararse para el Baile, Jackie se queda concentrada en sus propios pensamientos ciertamente Marco es lo único que está en su mente de hecho los días libres los pasaba tratando de poder acercarse a él a escondidas.

Pero está bien, una noche olvidar de todas esas cosas, es cierto lo que Star le dijo es mejor disfrutar las cosas y olvidarse de todo.

Con una sonrisa Jackie toma su vestido y comienza a prepararse para el Baile de la Noche.

* * *

Star y Jackie llegan al Gran salón La decoración es deslumbrante candelabros de color Dorado brillando sobre sus cabezas mesas alrededor de la pista de Baile, al final del pasillo hay una mesa enorme con gran variedad de alimentos prácticamente una escena de Cuentos de Fantasías.

"¡Chicas! ¡¿Qué tal el evento?!" Pony.

Llega a saludar amabas.

"¡Maravilloso!" Star.

"Así debe ser, yo planee todo este evento claro debe estar bien, bien Síganme" Pony.

Pony la guía al otro lado del Salón cerca de la mesa donde se encuentras los alimentos.

"El mejor lugar para nosotras, disfrútenlo" Pony.

"¡Perfecto!" Star.

"Gracias Dude" Jackie.

Las tres se mantienen alejadas de todos los demás podría decirse que es una zona Vip.

Star está encantada por el fabuloso evento pero para Jackie parece más un pequeño cuento infantil, aun así hay algo que no deja de molestarle, todas la princesas parecen estar observándoles detenidamente, algunas murmuran entre ellas otras parecen esperar a que algo suceda.

" _Definitivamente sospechoso_ " Jackie.

Sin duda está atrayendo mucha atención, pero parece que se mantienen a raya debido a Pony.

"El evento consiste de tres escalas la Primera es la presentación, dentro de una Media Hora los príncipes serán anunciados a la entrada del baile así que tendremos la mejor vista para estudiarlos ¿Si entiendes a lo que me refiero?" Pony.

Star coloca ambas manos para cubrir su sonrisa de vergüenza, Jackie por su parte sonríe y guiña un ojo en manera de entendimiento.

"Al final de ellos se presentara llegara el invitado de Honor el cual fue elegido por todas las Princesas de la Escuela, como el más Lindo y Sexy" Pony.

Pony hace un gesto extraño frente a Star y Jackie.

"¿Quién es el invitado de honor?" Jackie.

Pregunta con curiosidad y Star de igual manera desea saber quién es.

"Será una sorpresa" Pony.

"Seguramente debe ser muy Lindo" Star.

"Sí que lo es" Pony.

". . . " Jackie.

Jackie mantiene silencio, considerando la forma de actuar de Pony evitando que las princesas se acerquen a ellas dos debe de tener que ver con el Invitado de honor del que está hablando, pero tendrá que esperar para averiguarlo.

"La segunda consiste interacción los Príncipes sean elegidos por las princesa para invitar para bailar y por supuesto conocerse mejor" Pony.

Nuevamente Pony guiña un ojo.

"Por último la Cena, donde servirán los mejores platillos de todas la dimensiones, claro que tu pareja de Baile traerá la comida para ti como un favor" Pony.

Una vez más guiña su ojo.

"Dude, Lo entendemos" Jackie.

Jackie detiene el excesivo guiño de Pony.

"¿Por qué tiene que actuar como una Mama todo el tiempo? Bueno y mañana será el mejor de todos los eventos ¡Pool Party!" Pony.

Star y Jackie se sorprenden, pero antes de poder decir algo Pony se acerca a ellas.

"Todos los Príncipes llevaran trajes de Baño y podrán verlos es su mejor figura" Pony.

Ahora Star se ruboriza fuertemente ante esto mientras que Jackie se avergüenza un poco.

"¿En serio?" Star.

"Ho Si" Pony.

Star toma sumo interés, Jackie no puede decir que no tiene interés pero alguna manera se siente extraña al pensar en otros chicos además de Marco.

"Buenas Noches, Princesas el Baile anual está a punto de comenzar los príncipes invitados comenzaran a asistir uno a un mencionando sus nombres"

Dijo uno de los Guardias Robots.

"Llega a la entrada el Príncipe Lorotos IV del Reino de las Arenas"

Este príncipe tiene un túrbate de color banco rodeando su cabeza su piel es oscura, lleva puesto un pantalón de color blanco con zapatos de color dorado y un chaleco de color dorado.

Solo un par de Princesas lo observan puede ser de buen ver pero no es muy lindo en lo absoluto.

"Llega el Príncipe Daniel McGregor del Reino de la Noche"

Esta vestido una túnica de color negro mate que lo cubre hasta las rodillas un pantalón gris oscuro con combinado con una especie de botas su piel es color clara casi blanca.

"El Príncipe Augustus Ceralio del Reino de Romalia"

Conforme entraban al salón los príncipes se dirigen a algunas princesas con la interacción de interactuar, un evento muy común incluso en la tierra.

Y la lista de príncipes continuo por al menos 50 invitados prácticamente un largo recorrido y presentación de todos, una hora desperdiciada en el calendario de vida de Jackie no es que los considera una pérdida de tiempo el ver chicos lindos solo el hecho de tener que esperar a terminar de presentar a todos es extenuante.

Mirando a Star y Pony se encuentran prestando mucha atención a todos los príncipes que son presentándolos, Jackie se da cuenta de que esto les atrae, definitivamente algo que solo las princesas podrán entender, pero lo reconfortante es que está por terminar según lo que dijo Pony solo quedan dos más a presentar el ultimo será el príncipe invitado de Honor él fue elegido por todas las princesas para asistir.

"Pony ¿Quién es el invitado de Honor?" Jackie.

Nuevamente Jackie insiste en saber la identidad del invitado de Honor.

"Eso es una sorpresa" Pony.

Sospechoso, Jackie no puede describirlos de otra manera.

"Presentando al Príncipe Pierre Casiraghi heredero al trono de la línea de Sangre de los Molovatos, considerado el más hermoso en su reino"

Al término de las palabras del Guardia Robot aparece un príncipe esbelto, tés clara ojos verdes intensos, su mirada es algo frívola, cabello de color plateado con cola de caballo vestido traje de color Azul profundo llevando una capa larga de color rojo, la gran mayoría de las princesas voltean a verlo.

"¿Dónde he visto ese rostro antes?" Jackie.

"Él era la cara publicitaria de la revista de moda inter dimensional hace un mes atrás ¿Recuerdan la Foto que les mostré en su casa?" Pony.

"Hooo" Star.

"Entonces ¿Era él?" Jackie.

"Si" Pony.

* * *

Pierre siempre logra llamar la atención en cualquier lugar que se presenta, para él lo más normal, curiosamente debería estar rodeado de princesas, preguntándole sobre sus intereses o deseos, en esta ocasión no es así, las princesas lo observan mero no parecen ser atraídas al punto de querer rodearlo más bien parecía como el entremés antes de la llegada del platillo principal.

Aun así decide ignorar la situación e inmediatamente busca a los alrededores en busca de su Blanco la Princesa Star Butterfly, ella será su mayor logro y conquista, al revisar los alrededores encuentra su Objetivo al final del Salón su vestido azul con blanco botas de color blanco su cabello rubio recorrido, sin ninguna duda es La Princesa de Mewni.

Muchos de los príncipes y princesas se encontraban conversando entre ellos pareciera que todos está eligiendo pareja, Pierre camina majestuosamente en dirección a la Princesa Star Butterfly quien está acompañada de una Chica de cabello corto rubio claro con un mechón de color Neón lleva un vestido verde y al lado de la Princesa Lilicia Pony Head inconfundible todos la conocen.

Antes de poder continuar las trompetas suenan llamando la atención de todos, Pierre no le importa solo continua caminando.

"Presentando al Invitado de Honor"

Uno de los guardias robot anuncia al invitado de Honor, Pierre se detiene, él siempre ha tomado ese lugar anteriormente pero en esta ocasión alguien más lo recibió sin duda la curiosidad lo absorbe.

"Presentando al Príncipe Marco Días de la Dimensión Tierra"

Pierre nunca había escuchado ese nombre mucho menos acerca de la Dimensión llamada Tierra.

"Nacido de una Familia de Guerreros los cuales tienen como responsabilidad la Protección de la misma Tierra"

" _¿Guerrero? Eso significa que es una familia de salvajes como los Johansen_ " Pierre.

En su mente no logra comprender lo que lo hace merecedor de tener ser el invitado de Honor, pero a su alrededor las princesas concentran sus miradas en dirección a la entrada principal donde debe de llegar.

"¿Hum?" Pierre.

Lo puede notar, todas y cada una de ellas están con un intenso fuego en sus ojos realmente desean que salga con mucha anticipación, en dirección a la Princesa Star Butterfly parece tener un rostro lleno de total sorpresa al igual que la otra chicas de vestido Verde, mientras que la princesa Pony Head sonríe ampliamente, es obvio que sabía de esto ella es la planificadora de este enorme evento.

"Con ustedes príncipe Marco Díaz"

Después de la introducción sale caminando de un Chico de Piel Morena, cabello de color café, con una lunar en su mejilla derecha, peinado hacia atrás, vestido con un Traje Pantalón y Saco Negro de estilo Inglés con camisa de color blanco cubierto con un chaleco de color negro, corbata de color rojo con mocasín y un sombrero negro.

Detrás de él están dos chicas vistiendo lo que parece ser trajes de color Negro con corbata, llevando gafas oscuras, con lo que parece ser un cable de color transparente adornando sus orejas haciendo lo que parece señales de comunicación entre ellas un de piel Clara con cabello negro largo levantado con un pequeño nudo y la otra de piel morena con cabellos corto castaño.

En ese momento comenzó el Caos todas las princesas que se encontraban en sus lugares comienzan a ir directo a donde se encuentra el invitado de Honor, ignorando a todos los demás príncipes e incluso a él.

Esto nunca antes había pasado incluso Pierre que llamaba mucho la atención de las princesas nunca había recibido este semejante demostración de aprecio, algunas princesas estaban babeando por el otras están a punto de desmallarse de la impresión.

En ese momento recordó su objetivo he inmediatamente vuelve a observar a la dirección donde se encuentra la princesa Star Butterfly ella tiene sus ojos brillando como si estuvieran brillando sus manos están intentando cubrir su sonrisa de lo maravillada que se encontraba, la Chica del vestido verde parece estar embobada sus ojos brillan mientras está haciendo una sonrisa extraña parece que está babeando y Pony Head está babeando de la misma manera.

Pierre está completamente asombrado ¿Quién es realmente el Príncipe Marco Díaz de la Tierra?

* * *

Jackie está observando a todos los Chicos que están llegando algunos parecen que tienen a una chica en su mente, todos observan en dirección donde están, o mejor dicho están observando a Star ellos quieren hablar con ella pero parece que no tienen el valor de hacerlo, todos los chicos son igual de tímidos sin importar que dimensión pertenezcan.

Esto mantiene alegra a Jackie quien al principio parecía insegura de este evento pero ahora lo comenzó a disfrutar, Pony y Star se encuentran observando a los chicos a su alrededor.

" _¿Quizás debería hacer lo mismo?_ " Jackie.

Normalmente o mejor dicho lo único que está en su mente es el SkateBorad o Marco, principalmente más Marco, debería sentir algo de culpa por saber que esta traicionado su propio deseo pero esta noche decide no tener ningún pensamiento en Marco y solo concentrarse en divertirse.

Con una convicción fuerte decide unirse a la conversación con Star y Pony.

Las trompetas suenan llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

"¡Ya es Hora!" Pony.

"¿Hora?" Star.

Confundida por las palabras de Pony decide preguntar qué es lo que sigue.

"Chico ¿A caso no leíste el folleto?" Pony.

"No lo hizo y deberías saber que no le gusta leer" Jackie.

"Cierto olvide con quien estoy hablando" Pony.

"Siento que se están Burlando de Mi" Star.

Star comienza a molestarse.

"Presentando al Invitado de Honor"

Uno de los guardias robot anuncia al invitado de Honor.

"¿y nuevamente quien es el invitado de Honor?" Jackie.

Pony simplemente le sonríe.

"Presentando al Príncipe Marco Días de la Dimensión Tierra"

"¿He?" Star y Jackie.

Ambas están tratando de procesar las palabras de Guardia Robot.

"Nacido de una Familia de Guerreros los cuales tienen como responsabilidad la Protección de la misma Tierra"

Ambas voltean su vista a Pony en busca de respuestas

"¡Sorpresa!" Pony.

Los dice con una gran sonrisa.

"Con ustedes príncipe Marco Díaz"

Después de la introducción sale caminando de un Chico de Piel Morena, cabello de color café, lunar en su mejilla derecha, peinado hacia atrás, vestido con un Traje Pantalón y Saco Negro de estilo Inglés con camisa de color blanco cubierto con un chaleco de color negro, corbata de color rojo con mocasín y un sombrero negro, seguido de lo que parecen guardias de seguridad Vip que se ven en las películas son Janna y Brittney intentando ser Guardaespaldas.

Al ver a Marco cambiando al interior puede notar lo avergonzado que se encuentra, pero dejando ese hecho a un lado, para los ojos de Jackie está el Chico más lindo de todos, ella se había dicho así misma que no pensaría el él, pero ahora será imposible gracias a su actual apariencia, sus ojos ahora están embobados sobre él y su inusual sonrisa extraña está en su rostro con algo de saliva saliendo de ella.

Star simplemente no puede creer que Marco este en este tipo de evento, mucho menos el ser admitido sin ser de la realeza o Nobleza, Pony debe de haber hecho algo, pero viendo a Marco no puede evitar sonrojase, se ve muy Lindo su traje combinado con su peinado y sombrero, realmente la cautiva, su sonrisa es muy grande así que trata de cubrirla con sus manos pero lo más notorio es que no puede quitar sus ojos sobre Marco.

Pony simplemente está feliz por haber hecho su trabajo adecuadamente y ahora podrá cobrar el resto del dinero por traer al Príncipe Marco Díaz quien actualmente es la figura más sobresaliente de la revista Inter dimensional, pero al ver lindo rostro y vestimenta simplemente se puede en él, y comienza a babear de la impresión.

Entonces el caos apareció todas las Princesas se abalanzaron a él dejando a los demás príncipes con los que se encontraban, un pandemónium todas quieren algo de él, todas quieren ser abrazadas por él y sobre todo tocar esas pequeñas abdominales.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida Marco se encuentra en un mundo de fantasías, tras recibir una invitación para ser presentado como el invitado de Honor, al abrir la Puerta se encuentra un sujeto uniformado con apariencia de Robot con un portal de color celeste detrás de él, dándole lo que parece ser un pase para un Baile en lo que parece ser una Escuela muy importante en otra Dimensión.

Nunca antes había sido invitado a un Baile en otra dimensión por lo tanto, no sebe que es lo que debería vestir primero pensó en un traje lo más típico para este tipo de eventos, pero después de considerarlo un poco lo normal no será suficiente, así que decide pedir ayuda la primera opción Star, ella es una princesa después de todo, pero considerando la situación no debería molestarla solo por su inseguridad mucho menos a Jackie.

Entonces a su mente llega una idea, Brittney Wong, en una ocasión dijo que si necesitaba algo solo debería llamara inmediatamente toma su teléfono llamando a Brittney.

"Marco ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es hora de casería de Monstruos?" Brittney.

Su voz se escucha animada y feliz.

"No es esos, veras quería pedirte ayuda sobre cierto tema muy especial, algo Grande por decirlo así y muy personal" Marco.

"Ho, entonces. . . ¿Chico Seguridad q-quiere a-acción?" Brittney.

"¿He?" Marco.

Marco no logra comprender lo que está diciendo.

"Hum. . . No tengo mucha experiencia p-pero. . . ¿S-Si c-crees que está bien p-podemos intentarlo? ¿M-Mi casa o la t-tuya? O ¿H-Hotel?" Brittney.

Entonces Marco lo logra comprender perfectamente.

"¡N-No! ¡No me refiero a eso!" Marco.

Marco se encuentra avergonzado por el malentendido entre ellos, definitivamente debió elegir las palabras más adecuadas.

"H-Ho ¿E-Entonces?" Brittney.

Su voz también esta avergonzada.

"B-Bueno, la situación es esta. . . " Marco.

Intentando retomar la compostura explica al situación de la cuestión del Baile y sobre todos lo importante que parece ser.

"¡Acudiste a la persona indica, mi amigo!" Brittney.

Los ánimos de ella parecen haber regresado a la normalidad.

"¡¿Cunado es este Baile?!" Brittney.

Ahora esta excitada de emoción.

"Viernes por la Noche" Marco.

"Muy Pronto, No hay tiempo que perder te veo en el Mall en 30 minutos y necesitaremos ayuda" Brittney.

Corta la llamada inmediatamente dejando a Marco algo perplejo, ahora tiene que llegar al Mall en 30 minutos y descubrió que Brittney tiene una mente algo rara al pensar que el término "muy especial" significa en su mente.

* * *

Una vez que todas la preparaciones Marco se encuentra en su casa con una Maleta Grande a su costado derecho mientras que en su mano izquierda está sosteniendo el Traje que consiguió de Brittney.

"Realmente salió muy caro este traje" Marco.

Efectivamente el tiempo invertido para poder buscar un traje para él fue largo y tedioso, pero Brittney decía que tiene que ser el mejor para este tipos de ocasiones.

"Tampoco sabía que Janna supiera tanto de Trajes" Marco.

Lo sorprendente no fue el costo del traje sino el hecho de que Janna se unió a la búsqueda dando una opinión asombrosa de la confección de como estaría mejor y haciendo correcciones con el Sastre a nivel profesional.

Marco sale de su casa, un guardia Robot lo esperaba para abrir el portal e ir a la dimensión donde se llevara este Gran Baile.

"Tardaste mucho, se supone que las chicas somos que nos tardamos más" Brittney.

"Acostúmbrate es siempre es así" Janna.

"Espero que No tardes mucho al cambiarte con el traje" Brittney.

"Lo hará" Janna.

Marco está confundido por la presencia de estas dos personas.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Marco.

"Esperándote" Janna.

"Ahora Vámonos, Tu Extraño ser, llévanos al gran Baile" Brittney.

El Guardia Robot asiente y abre un portal dimensional.

"¿Ustedes también viene?" Marco.

"¿No es obvio? ¡Es un Baile Enorme no me lo perdería por nada!" Brittney.

"¿Es enserio? Comida de todas la dimensiones" Janna.

"Pero. . . " Marco.

"¡Nada de Peros, ahora vamos! ¡Trae más seres como tú para cargar mis cosas, digo, las cosas del Príncipe Marco Díaz!" Brittney.

Brittney trajo consigo una gran variedad de maletas grandes y algunas cajas grandes selladas.

"En seguida"

El guardia Robot llama a más guardias quienes salen del portal y comienza las cargar las cosas de todos incluyendo las de Marco.

Una vez al otro lado los tres Jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos por la increíble estructura del castillo y la decoración de los edificios a su alrededor hacia parece una pequeña ciudad.

"Por favor, síganme los llevare a su Habitación"

Sin más que decir siguen al guardia robot el cual los dirige un edificio Grande al otro extremo del lugar, en su interior se encontraban un espacio arquitectónico similar al de una catedral antigua, después de subir las escaleras son guiados a una habitación con un enorme puertas dobles.

"Pasen por favor"

Dos Guardias Robot abre las puesta mostrando el cuarto gigantesco a su alrededor al decoración parece ser basada en los antiguos sultanes cubierta con pieles y cortinas exóticas en el centro se encontraba un comedor grande con una vista sombrosa del Lugar donde se encontraban, el corredor hay un closet del tamaño de una cuarto y al lado contrario una cama enorme.

"Los dejamos descansar el Baile será al caer la Noche ahí empezara las presentaciones, como usted es el invitado de honor será nombrado al final"

Después de dejar todas sus cosas dentro de la habitación los Guardias robots salen del cuarto dejando a los tres Jóvenes solos.

"Esto es maravilloso es como las películas antiguas" Brittney.

Se encuentra emocionada.

"El lado izquierdo de la cama es mío" Janna.

Janna se recuesta justo en ese lugar y comienza a ver su teléfono.

"Bueno parece que pasaremos al noche aquí nosotros Tres" Marco.

Maro dijo esto de manera casual sin ninguna intención adicional, mientras busca un lugar para poder dormir.

Pero Birttney se acerca a él con algo de vergüenza.

"¿Sucede algo?" Marco.

"B-Bueno como estaremos j-juntos esta noche pienso que debemos estar p-protegidos en todo momento" Brittney.

Marco está confundido ante esto, Janna se levanta de la cama para escuchar mejor lo que está diciendo Brittney.

"T-Toma, es mejor que tú los tengas" Brittney

Lo dice nerviosamente, Janna se acerca para ver qué es lo que le entrego, ambos miran la pequeña caja de calor plateado metálico.

"Esto. . . " Marco.

"B-bueno, p-prevenir Que lamentar" Brittney.

"¿Hum?" Janna.

Sin poder entender lo que está tratando de decir, Marco decide abrir la caja al observar su contenido los ojos tanto de Marco como Janna se abren de la impresión.

"¡Esto!" Marco.

Su rostro está totalmente Rojo.

"¡¿Qué rayos pasa con tu cabeza?!" Janna.

Janna igual no puede ocultar su vergüenza.

"C-Cuando le dije a mi Papa que iba a una Fiesta con Marco, c-comenzó a temblar y para calmarse dio un trago grande a su bebida y luego me los dio" Brittney.

Marco y Janna están sin palabras.

"y al final me dijo que q-quiere hablar con Marco cuando regresemos" Brittney.

Brittney comenzó a jugar con sus dedos evitando la mirada de los dos. Marco esta petrificado a este punto no sabe qué hacer o decir, solo le espera lo peor cuando regrese.

"¡Idiota! ¡No haremos eso!" Janna.

Janna exploto de vergüenza y tomo la caja golpeándola contra la mesa de ella salen cinco condones.

* * *

"Cielos, estoy cansado" Marco.

Anteriormente ya había hablado con Brittney y en aquellos momentos ella se comportaba completamente diferente a como es ahora, puede que sea debido mantener la compostura como una chica de alta clase que es, en todo este tiempo cerca de Marco se comportaba un poco más tranquila y amable lo cual le dio la idea de que se están convirtiendo en amigos, es bueno, pero después su Fiesta se ha comportado diferente, prácticamente ahora se siente más cómoda alrededor de Star, Jackie y Janna.

"Pareciera más abierta a nosotros, pero el concepto de amigos que tiene es fuera de lo ordinario" Marco.

El cambio es Bueno pero este cambio realmente no lo es tanto, lo primero que debe hacer como su amigo es enseñarle como debe ser una amistad sana.

Marco en este momento se encuentra cambiándose en el closet el cual tiene el tamaño de su sala, lo suficiente para usarlo como cuarto y vivir en dentro de él.

Una vez que Marco termina de cambiarse se observa al espejo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente contento al ver su reflejo en el espejo, se ve Bien, No, se ve Genial.

Después de revisarse de un lado a otro, peinarse, modela un poco su apariencia y al final coloca su sombrero.

"Wow, me veo Genial" Marco.

"¡Marco! date prisa casi es hora" Janna.

Pensándolo bien, esta es una fiesta de Gala, en la Fiesta de Brittney ambas se vean geniales, Marco no lo admitirá pero sin duda alguna ver a Brittney en ese vestido realmente resaltaba su figura tanto su cadera, cintura y por no decir más su pecho, en cuando a Janna nunca espero que ella se veía así de bien además Marco no dejaba de mirar las caderas de Janna cuando se movía de un lugar a otro.

"Hum, ahora estoy nervioso" Marco.

Claro, Marco también es un chico, sentir estas emisiones son normales para su edad, normalmente no le prestaba atención a estas cosa debido a que siempre se concentraba en la escuela o el entrenamiento en el Dojo, pero ahora sus amigos más cercanos son Chicas Lindas, De hecho los únicos amigos varones que tuvo fueron Alfonso y Ferguson, hasta que se mudaron a ciudades diferentes.

"Jackie Tiene un buena figura" Marco.

Marco hacia una imagen metal del cuerpo de Jackie de pies a cabeza rostro, Ojos, Pecho, Cintura, Caderas y Piernas esta última es la parte a la cual se siente más atraído.

"Star es algo infantil pero es hermosa a su manera" Marco.

La imagen de Star se forma en su cabeza empezando de sus hermosos ojos, cabellos largo dorado brilloso, figura delgada, flexible en sus Caderas y Piernas aún recuerda la ocasión en que realizo un perfecto Split donde ambas piernas se mantuvieron en perfecta posición horizontal.

" _Hum. . . ¡¿Pero que esto pensando?!_ " Marco.

Marco sacude su cabeza fuertemente con la intención de eliminar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero regresando a la realidad tiene curiosidad de saber cómo estarán vestidas en este momento Star, Jackie, Janna y Brittney, después de respirar profundamente decide salir y echar un vistazo.

"Te vez, Genial" Janna.

"¡Perfecto! Realmente valió la pena la búsqueda" Brittney.

"He" Marco.

Marco se encuentra atónito, frente a él hay dos chicas vestidas con trajes de color Negro, Gafas de sol negros, pantalón largo, en lugar de alguna zapatilla femenina había lo que parecía botas, un cable trasparente colgando a sus orejas izquierda.

"¿Por qué están vestidas así?" Marco.

"Somos tus Guardaespaldas, imagina lo divertido que será" Brittney.

"Bien, Es hora de irnos, los guardias nos están diciendo que vallamos" Janna.

Janna dice casualmente mientras guarda lo que parece ser un transmisor de color morado, ambas chicas jalan a Marco de direcciona al salón de baile.

* * *

Muchas princesas comenzaron a rodearlo, Nunca antes había estado en una situación así, todas parecen querer tocarlo o más bien comerlo, Marco no lo sabe.

Janna y Brittney se colocan en frente de él impidiendo el paso de las princesas.

"Situación comprometida, evacuar a "Guapo y Sexy" a zona segura" Janna.

"¿Guapo y Sexy?" Marco.

"¡Saliendo! ¡Go! ¡Go! ¡Go!" Brittney.

Tomando del brazo a Marco, se abren paso entre la multitud Janna mueve se mueve por detrás de Brittney quien se encuentra realizando un perímetro evitando el menor posible contacto entre las princesas.

Entre tanto movimiento Una de las Princesa se tropieza cayendo fuertemente, pero antes de tocar el piso Marco logra detenerla colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la princesa.

"¿Estas Bien?" Marco.

Preocupado por esperar que la princesa no se haya lastimado, le ayuda a incorporarla.

"Me está tocando. . . "

La princesa no dice nada más, simplemente se desmaña con una sonrisa enorme y rostro totalmente enrojecido, Marco comenzó a preocuparse mas la ver como la princesa pierde conciencia, antes de poder hacer algo mas Brittney lo jala del brazo con la intención de poder alejarlo de esta situación.

"Tenemos intruso en el perímetro" Brittney.

Hablando por su micrófono realiza un reporte.

"Enterado, Me encargo" Janna.

Janna toma a la princesa y al arroja sobre algunas princesas al frente de ellos.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Es una Chica!" Marco.

Marco está sorprendido de la manera de actuar de ambas.

"Moviéndonos a punto de seguridad "AKA" Acosadora de Closet" Janna.

Reporta a través del micrófono.

"Acosadora de Closet ¡Go! ¡Go! ¡Go!" Brittney.

Los tres se mueven rápidamente en medio de todas, lo cual les dificulta el moverse, lentamente se acercan donde se encuentra Star, Jackie y Pony, quienes están sorprendidas sobre semejante acontecimiento.

"Movilidad es dificultosa" Brittney.

"Solicitando apoyo ¡Guardias!" Janna.

Ante las palabras de Janna Los Guardias Robot apoyan en el control sobre las Princesas de su frenesí, dándoles la oportunidad avanzar y llegar donde se encuentran Star, Jackie y Pony.

* * *

"La situación se volvió muy Volátil"

"Directora, Los Guardias están tratando de controlar la Situación y dando el cuidado al invitado de Honor"

Uno de los guardias robot reporta a Heinous el proceso de control.

"Con cuidado, no lastimen a ninguna Princesa" Heinous.

"Como ordene Directora"

EL guardia Robot se aleja de ella con la intención de aplicar las órdenes.

"Príncipe Marco Díaz, No sé de donde viene el título de Príncipe pero será divertido tenerlo aquí" Heinous.

Una sonrisa tenebrosa aparece en el rostro de Heinous.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de control los Guardias logran calmar a las princesas, quienes ahora han perdido todo interés en los otros príncipes, ahora todas las miradas están sobre Marco, los príncipes no tienen idea de lo que está sucediendo.

Algunos ya habían estado en estos eventos anteriormente y nunca presenciaron algo semejante desenfrene por un invitado de Honor, viendo al Príncipe Marco Díaz en paraciencia da la impresión de ser una persona sencilla, nada que se pueda llamar extraordinario, pero ser capaz de hacer que todas las princesas actúen de esa manera con tan solo verlo es asombroso.

Esto le provoca curiosidad a algunos, otros celos, indiferencia a otros aun así esperan con ansias el evento del Baile, Ya que las princesas son las que deben elegir con quien tomar la pieza.

"Situación controlada" Janna.

Reporta Janna a través del micrófono.

"Entendido" Brittney.

Confirma de igual manera.

"¿Por qué se llaman a través de radio si estamos cerca?" Marco.

"Para parecer Cool y es divertido" Janna.

Reporta por Micrófono.

"Vernos importantes y Geniales además es Divertido" Brittney.

Reporta por Micrófono.

"Claro" Marco.

Marco solo acepta sin preguntar nada más.

"Entonces ¿Cómo están?" Marco.

Pregunta como normalmente saluda a las Chicas.

"¿He?" Star.

Star logra salir del trance de la imagen de Marco.

"Ho. . . E-Estamos Bien. . . Solo algo s-sorprendidas de tu. . . ¡Espera! Marco ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí ni siquiera eres de la Realeza o Nobleza?" Star.

"No lo sé, recibí una invitación de uno de eso Guardias y no quise ser descortés para rechazarla" Marco.

Responde algo apenado.

"Ho" Star.

"Por cierto Star, te vez muy. . . Linda" Marco.

Responde con vergüenza.

"G-Gracias tu Igual" Star.

Se avergüenza.

"También tu Jackie, te vez Bien" Marco.

"Marcoooooo" Jackie.

Su mirada sigue perdida.

"La perdemos, tomando acciones de control, cambio" Janna.

"Recibido" Brittney.

Janna se acerca a Jackie y la abofetea fuertemente sacándola de su transe con un dolor en su mejilla izquierda.

"G-Gracias, Marco" Jackie.

"Hola, hombre salvaje, te vez ¡Hum!" Pony.

"Gracias creo, tú te vez Pony" Marco.

Star y Jackie quedan perplejas ante esto.

"Esperen ¿Ustedes se conocen?" Star.

"Claro, la conocí en el Mall hace unas semanas en ocasiones nos enviamos textos y supongo que la invitación fue recomendación tuya" Marco.

"¡Culpable! Pero velo de esta manera muchas Chicas y comida deliciosa de todas las Dimensiones" Pony.

"Tomare tu palabra" Marco.

"Por cierto ¿Quiénes son tus Guardias?" Pony.

Antes de que Marco pudiera hacer las presentaciones adecuadas Brittney y Janna se adelantan.

"Brittney Wong, Chica más rica de Echo Creek ¡Encantada de conocerte! "AKA" Batman" Brittney.

Con cambio fuerte de personalidad al saludar deja sin palabras Star, Jackie y Pony, pero Marco parece estar acostumbrado a semejantes acciones.

"Janna Ordonia, Bruja Malvada de Medio tiempo, investigadora, gusto en conocerte "AKA" DeadShot" Janna.

"Calroooo" Pony.

"Entonces, esto es obra tuya Pony. . . ¿Estarás Bien? Digo si la Directora se entera tendrás en Grabes problemas" Star.

"Descuida Chica, nadie se ha dado cuenta, además soy su favorita después de todo" Pony.

"Pero ¿Por qué todas las Chicas estaban sobre Marco?" Jackie.

"Eso. . . es una Buena pregunta" Marco.

Los cuatro Jóvenes centran su mirada sobre Pony.

"Eso es por ser la revista inter Dimensional, Marco lleva más de un mes siendo La portada y además la demanda de la mercancía es muy alta, eres como una súper estrella" Pony.

Todos se quedaron callados.

"Mírenlo ustedes mismas" Pony.

Saca una revista con la imagen de Marco leyendo en lo que parece ser la Biblioteca de la escuela, Star toma la revista y comienza a hojearla, con Jackie, Janna, Brittney y Marco de tras de ella.

"Fuerte y Salvaje" Brittney.

"Excelente cocinero, un sirviente no sirve su comida, el prepara su propio alimento" Janna.

"Amable y compasivo" Jackie.

"La fuerza no lo es todo para él también es listo que incluso enseña a sus compañeros" Star.

"Experto en combate sin armas y con armas, capaz de derrotar a cualquier Monstruo" Marco.

Enseguida Star mueve la siguiente página y para sorpresa de todos esta una foto de Marco limpiándose el sudor de su frente con su camisa dejando expuesta sus abdominales.

"¡Marco! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no superas de esto?!" Star.

Star parece estar molesta, pero su rostro tiene el color de un tomate al igual que las demás.

"Lo de la revista no lo sabía, pero ahora entiendo porque recibí un Cheque Real de $650 cada mes" Marco.

Todas esta algo sorprendidas.

"Psss. . . Pony" Jackie.

Con una voz baja se acerca a Pony.

"¿Cómo consigo una suscrición a esa revista?" Jackie.

Pony simplemente le sonríe.

* * *

A partir de ese momento la Noche transcurrió normalmente, después de recibir un discurso de apertura por parte de la Directora Heinous, inicio el Baile.

"Entonces buscamos por todas partes un lugar donde hubiese un traje que quedara bien con Marco" Brittney.

"Pero debido a Sita. Exigente tuvimos que recorrer todas las tiendas del Mall desde Trajes, tienda de Disfraces, Tienda de Comics y al final terminamos en una tienda se sastrería de Lujo, muy exclusiva en el siguiente Pueblo" Janna.

"¡Pero valió la Pena solo Míralo!" Brittney.

Apuntando a Marco quien se encontraba en la Pista del Baile con una princesa que lleva un vestido real de color Oro oscuro con una falda corta por encima de sus rodillas, su pie es de color café, clara cabello negro oscuro, con ojos de color Negro en su rostro esta una expresión de Chica enamorada mientras se desliza con Marco a través de la pista.

"Ciertamente, se ve ¡Grrrr!" Pony.

"Como un extra nos logramos hacer un traje de Guardia de Seguridad Privada como en la película Hitman Bodyguard, me encanto esa película y he tenido el deseo de llevar una de esos trajes" Brittney.

"Chica, tienes una personalidad realmente extraña pero eres genial" Pony.

"¡Gracias!" Brittney.

"Por cierto, es normal ¿Hacer filas para tomar un Baile?" Janna.

Janna apunta a la larga fila de Princesas en espera de tomar turno para bailar con Marco, justo después de iniciar el Baile, las princesas comenzaron a descontrolarse entre ellas, haciendo que los guardias tomaran acciones para mantener el orden, ante esto la Directora Heinous obligara a las Princesas a tomar un turno, lo cual fue aceptado sin ningún reproche.

"Nop, pero si Heinous dijo que se hará de esa manera será de esa manera" Pony.

"Tu directora es increíble y aterradora, me agrada" Janna.

"Oigan, si quieren Bailar tomen fila como las demás" Brittney.

Star y Jackie se avergüenzan, desde que inicio el Baile no han podido quitar la vista de Marco, muy fácil de saber que quieren bailar con él.

"¿B-Bailar? ¿Por supuesto que No?" Star.

"C-Cierto, además. . . La. . . La fila es Larga" Jackie.

Sus escusas son muy pobres.

"B-Fly y Loca, Vayan a Bailar" Pony.

"Pero la fila. . . Espera ¿Me acabas de llamar Loca?" Jackie.

Antes de poder decir algo más, Janna interviene.

"Yo me encargo, DeadShot avanza" Janna.

Reporta con su Micrófono.

"Batman, recibido" Brittney.

Responde por medio del Micrófono.

Janna toma a Star y Jackie jalándolas alrededor del Salón, colocándolas en frente de la Fila, ante esto las Princesas comenzaron a molestarse.

"Si deseas Bailar toma fila como las demás"

Una Princesa reprocha con molestia.

"No es Justo hacer algo así"

Otra está furiosa.

"El Príncipe Marco Díaz desea Bailar con esta dos al terminar con la Princesa que está ahora" Janna.

Star y Jackie se sonrojan ante esto.

"Pero. . . "

"Descuiden Princesas, es solo un favor personal a ellas dos una vez que bailen con ellas dos, príncipe Marco dijo que les daría el mejor Baile para ustedes que hará que sus cuerpos sientan la fuerza y gentileza de sus manos" Janna.

Antes esto las princesas quedaron totalmente calladas, sus rostros comenzaron a enrojecerse otras parecieran empezar a tambalearse.

"J-Janna ¿Q-Que esta d-diciendo?" Jackie.

Star solo puede asentir con su cabeza sus palabras no salen e lo nerviosa que esta.

"Descuida Marco entenderá, hora es tu turno" Janna.

Una vez que la Pieza termina y Macro se separa de la Princesa con la que se encontraba Bailando Janna empuja a Jackie para ser la siguiente, al verla, Macro inmediatamente la toma de la cintura jalándola al punto de que sus cuerpos estén pegados, Jackie comienza a sonrojase y temblar levemente nunca había tenida una experiencia de este estilo.

La música comienza a sonar y Marco comienza guiando al centro de la pista moviéndose en círculos mientras está siendo tomada de su mano izquierda y su mano derecha esta sobre el pecho de Marco, el día de hoy Jackie decidió que ahora puede Morir sin ningún arrepentimiento en la vida.

Star No puede quitar su vista de la escena su corazón está latiendo rápidamente su ansiedad comienza a elevarse, puede sentir como sus piernas comienzan a temblar de solo esperara su turno.

Janna observa el Baile entre Jackie y Marco, de alguna manera se puede dar una idea de lo bueno que es él, con solo dar un vistazo a la última princesa con al que Bailo.

Ella se encuentra con la mirada perdida a la nada su rostro esta Rojo, está apretando sus manos, mientras su respiración es leve.

" _Como una doncella enamorada_ " Janna.

Janna toma su micrófono.

"Acosadora, en proceso ahora pasaremos a Cabeza de Aire" Janna.

" _Recibido, Cabeza de Aire en entrada_ " Britney.

Recibe una respuesta.

"Espera ¿Qué significa eso de Cabeza de Aire?" Star.

"Nada, Ahora es tu turno" Janna.

Janna Jala de igual manera que Jackie enviándola en direcciona a Marco, en el camino Janna se adelanta y aleja a Jackie que se encuentra en perdida en su mundo de fantasías.

Ahora Star está frente a Marco, con algo de vergüenza Star le Ofrece su mano para continuar la pieza.

Marco toma su mano y comienzan a Bailar lentamente en Marco comienza a guiar de un costado, Star lo sigue lentamente a través de la pista al compás de la Música los ojos de estar nunca se apartaron de los de Marco durante el recorrido, pareciera como si estuvieran flotando todo el tiempo, Star coloca ambas manos alrededor del cuello mientras que Marco acerca su cintura a él.

"Bien misión cumplida, regresando a Zona segura, Acosadora de Closet"

Janna toma a Star separándola del abrazo de Marco, llevándola a donde se encontraban las demás, pero no sin antes acercarse lo suficiente para decirle algo al oído de Marco.

"Ahora debes dar el Mejor Baile para las princesas" Janna.

"¿He?" Marco.

"Bueno esa fue la condición para que Star y Jackie pudieran Bailar contigo sin hacer filas, Suerte" Janna.

"J-Janna" Marco.

Al mirar la fila de Princesas con ansias Marco se resigna, poniéndose en mente dar el mejor Baile a cada una de ellas.

* * *

Los Otros Príncipes están verdaderamente celosos de la atención que él está recibiendo, pero para Pierre eso no es importante, sentir emociones durante un evento no es propio en lo absoluto.

El observa a la distancia todo el espectáculo sin decir o hacer algo, simplemente se dedicó en estudiar al invitado de Honor.

Su manera de Bailar no es una que se enseña en los Bailes Dimensionales o eventos formales, puede que sea algo que solo en la Tierra se puede aprender, pero algunas cosas parecen fuera de lo normal, la primera es que nunca se había escuchado nada del Príncipe Marco Díaz hasta no más de hace un mes eso fue cuando salió la penúltima edición de la Revista Inter Dimensional, La segunda ¿La Tierra tiene un Reino unificado como las otros Reinos dimensionales? Según lo que pudo revisar es la Tierra está dividida en muchas Tierras con un individuo dirigiendo su propia tierra, desordenado y la Tercera ¿Realmente él es un príncipe? No parece tener educación Formal como el comportamiento ante la sociedad Real o de Nobleza.

Estas dudas rodean la cabeza de Pierre, por ese motivo toma el penúltimo número de la revista inter dimensional y el ultimo, para comenzar a leer todo acerca de Marco Díaz.

"Conoce tu enemigo y podrás derrotarlo con sus puntos débiles" Pierre.

Se decía así mismo mientras unida sus pensamientos en la revista.

* * *

"El Baile Anual ha concluido, formidablemente agradecemos a nuestros maravillosos Príncipes Invitados" Heinous.

Heinous realiza el último discurso final antes de iniciar la cena.

"Especialmente agradecemos al Invitado de Honor por su tomar a todas nuestras Princesas para este hermosa Baile, lo agradecemos afectuosamente" Heinous.

Lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El hecho es que Todas la princesas querían Bailar únicamente con Marco en consecuencia de esto él se encuentra cansado, a este punto es un milagro estar de pie en estos momentos.

Con una sonrisa responde ante las palabras de Heinous, al observar sus alrededores se da cuenta que todos los príncipes lo observan con enojo a excepción de uno que se encuentra leyendo una revista.

En cuanto a las princesas ellas los observan con unos ojos realmente coquetos o lanzándole besos o mejor dicho lo observan como si fuera una presa de cacería, esto le da un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda.

Pony por su parte tiene una sonrisa grande de satisfacción ante el hecho que ahora todas las princesas le deben una muy grande, la cual planea tomar posteriormente.

Janna y Brittney están sumidas en su papel de Guardias de Seguridad ambas están a cada lado de Marco evitando que alguna princesa se acerque, para estas dos es el mejor Juego que han hecho hasta ahora y planean continuar por lo que se pueda.

Star y Jackie no pueden evitar mirar a Marco después de semejante Baile ahora lo tienen en una escala más alta de lo que lo hacina anteriormente, Jackie está decidida a continuar acosando a Marco sin planear detenerse incluso después de que se Case con él, Star por su parte está más consiente de él como chico más que un amigo, a este punto solo quiere pasar más tiempo juntos.

"Princesa y Príncipes son bienvenidos al Banquete que está sirviéndose en el Salón contiguo, siéntanse cómodos, servirse lo que quieran y tomar asiento en cualquier mesa" Heinous.

Una vez que todos los invitados entran al salón contiguo lo primero que se resalta es los candelabros de cristal los cuales emiten una luz de color azul pálida iluminando los alrededores, una habiente nocturno pero con la suficiente claridad para observarse sin problema los unos a los otros, al final del pasillo se puede ver un enorme aparador el cual se centran copas de cristal, en frente de esto hay una barra de madera con lo que parece ser un pulpo vestido de barman profesional al costado derecho esta otro aparador lleno de lo que parecen ser diversos postres, detrás hay lo que parece ser una mujer con lentes vestida de camarera, al lado opuesto a esta un enrome barra de vidrio donde se muestra lo que parece ser una pasarela donde los alimentos están puestos esperando a ser tomados de tras de esto hay un guardia robot vestido de Chef y atarás de él parece esta una Gigantesca cocina.

En medio de todo esto están colocadas mesas redondas decoradas con manteles de color rojo adornados con lo que parecen ser una especie de decoración brillosa en forma de un moño.

"Chicas sigan me, tengo la mejor mesa preparada para nosotras y Marco puede acompañarnos" Pony.

Guiñándole a Marco, Pony toma a los Jóvenes a la mesa que se encuentra cerca de la comida postres y bebidas, Star, Jackie, Janna, Brittney y Marco a pesar de estar asombrados toman su lugar en una mesa al final del salón.

"Escuchen, pueden pedir lo que deseen, aquí se puede pedir todos los platillos de todas dimensiones, postres y bebidas que deseen" Pony.

"Espera ¿Podemos pedir Vinos?" Janna.

Dice Janna mientras observa lo que parece ser un libro grueso.

"Calor que puedes, es un Baile" Pony.

Marco y Jackie son los más sorprendidos ante esto.

"Pero somos menores" Marco.

Pony no comprende lo que se refiere.

"Bueno. . . En la Tierra no se nos permite tomar nada de vinos o bebidas hasta cumplir 21 años" Jackie.

"En la Tierra, tú lo dijiste, ahora mismo no estás en Tierra" Pony.

Jackie y Marco se preocupan aún más.

"B-Fly ayúdame aquí" Pony.

Ambos observan a Star sorprendidos.

"Es común en Mewni como en otras dimensiones pero nunca me gusto el sabor y nunca bebo ninguno" Star.

"Estaría muy preocupada si lo hicieras" Jackie.

"Vamos a pasar y no debemos por ningún motivo" Marco.

"Aquí está su copa de Vino disfrute"

Todos voltean su mirada al escuchar al Guardia Robot vestido de camarero quien le entrega una copa de Vino a Brittney.

"Gracias. . . Huele Bien" Brittney.

"¡Brittney!" Marco.

Marco se levanta de la sorpresa al ver a Brittney dando un sorbo a la copa de Vino.

"¡¿Qué sucede?! Marco, no me asustes de esa manera" Brittney.

"¡Dude, está tomando Vino!" Jackie.

Jackie tampoco puede contener su sorpresa.

"Vaya Chica mala" Janna.

Janna parece un poco sorprendida.

"B-Bueno, en casa Papa me enseño la cata de Vinos, dijo que de esta manera podría soportar el Alcohol para que nadie tomara ventaja de mi" Brittney.

Marco y Jackie tiene su boca abierta de la impresión.

" _¡Sr. Wong! ¡¿Qué rayos le enseña su Hija?!_ " Marco.

Marco grita al Padre de Brittney.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Wong el Padre de Brittney se encuentra leyendo lo que parece ser un correo referente a un trato de inversión, en busca de alguna falla o cláusula que pueda llegar a usar en contra de él.

Repentinamente siente un escalofrió en toda su espalda, lo cual le provoca preocupación, recordándole que su Hija iba a ir a un Baile con unos amigas y probablemente haya Chicos.

Ante esto Sr. Wong toma una foto de su escritorio en ella se encuentra su Hija cuando era más pequeña, después de mirarla por un par de segundos la coloca nuevamente en su lugar, después toma una carpeta con un expediente y a la esquina esta la foto de una persona.

"Marco Ubaldo Díaz" Sr. Wong.

* * *

"Aquí está la Copa de Vino que solicito, disfrútela"

Otro Guardia Robot vestido de mesero entrega una copa de vino a Janna quien después olerlo da un pequeño sorbo.

"Hum, Oye esto está bueno" Janna.

"¡Janna!" Jackie.

"¿Qué? Si ella toma una yo también lo haré" Janna.

Ignorando a Jackie vuelve a dar otro pequeño sorbo.

"Bien no me hare responsable si algo malo llega a pasar" Marco.

Resignado ante la situación llama al Guardia Robot vestido de mesero nuevamente.

"Dame el Plato de Corte espalda de Olomeo, sea lo que sea y verduras de ¿Maíz?" Marco.

"¡Marco! ¡Eso es delicioso te va a encantar, también es mi favorito!" Star.

"Como ordene Príncipe ¿Alguien más?"

Pregunta a los demás en la mesa.

"¡Quero lo mismo que Marco!" Star.

"Dame, Los pies de Conicornio y malteada Azul" Pony.

"Yo. . . Tráeme. . . ¿Brocheta de Dodo?" Jackie.

"Hígado de la Desesperación" Janna.

"Quiero Bistec de Carnosaurio, suena peligro" Brittney.

"En seguida traer sus Órdenes"

Una vez que el guardia se retira Los Jóvenes comienzan a discutir sobre lo que paso durante el Baile y sobre todo de cómo fue que Marco se Hizo tan popular entre las Princesas de otras Dimensiones.

"Bueno, tomo comenzó en mi visita a la Tierra, verán. . ." Pony.

Durante el contenido de la explicación omitiendo ciertas partes de como obtuvo el material previamente antes de regresar a la Escuela, lo cual Jackie le agradece a Pony con toda su existencia, una vez que comenzó a vender la mercancía que trajo con ella misma, otras Princesas con cierta influencia querían más, por ente esto se llevó a la revista más popular de todas las Dimensiones decidieron tomar la exclusiva para ellos haciendo a Marco su Modelo principal lo cual disparo enormemente, Mercancía, Poster conmemorativos, Figuras de acción incluso autógrafos y Cartas de admiradoras encantadas de Saber que Marco les devolvería una Carta en respuesta a ella que nunca antes había sucedido con otro móldelo principal.

"¿Todas esas cartas eran de algunas de estas princesas?" Marco.

"Probablemente sí y de otra partes también" Marco.

"¿Estabas respondiendo cartas a personas que no sabías de lo que hablaban?" Janna.

"Bueno, no me parecía bien no responder una carta así de buen escrito y pensé que contestar no pasaría nada malo" Marco.

"Gracias a ello ahora eres tan popular como en la escuela en Echo Ceek y en otras Dimensiones" Brittney.

Jackie comienza a sentirse Celosa ante la atención que Marco le está dando a toras Chicas, esto le provoca hacer pucheros.

"Supongo que Marco le Gusta tener atención de muchas hermosas Princesas en todos los Reinos" Star.

Su voz es casual pero sus ojos indican que realmente se encuentra Molesta.

"B-Bueno no realmente" Marco.

Esto le asusta un poco.

"Sus órdenes están listas"

El Guardia Robot vestido de mesero les coloca platos de sus órdenes de lo que pidieron los Jóvenes.

"Disfruten su Comida"

Después se retira dejando a las Chicas y Marco solos.

"B-Bueno, comamos antes de que se enfrié" Marco.

Marco trata de evadir el tema a toda costa sabiendo que Star se encuentra molesta.

De alguna marea acepto sin mucho reproche, ante esto, Marco observa el Platillo que recibió, el corte de Carne por llamarlo así, parece más un pesado de carne cortado con una espada sin forma, estilo, no es uniforme y un lado parece ser más pequeño que otro, pero es una fiesta después de todo no se debe ser exigente en la comida, Marco decide probar el corte, curioso el cuchillo pasa suavemente a través de corte eso significa que se encuentra bien cosido, al tomar un pedazo su cuerpo reacciona ante esta deliciosa sensación.

"¡Delicioso!" Star.

Star se encuentra disfrutando el mismo platillo que pidió Marco.

"Esto esta increíble no pensé que estuviera así de Bueno" Brittney.

Se alegra con el sabor del platillo.

"Cierto, esto parece sacado de la ambrosia de los Dioses" Janna.

"¿Qué rayos estás hablando?" Marco.

Tras ignorar el comentario de Marco, Janna continúa comiendo alegremente.

"Esto es muy Bueno" Jackie.

Jackie esta sin palabras al saber lo sabroso que sabe, definitivamente esto no se encuentra en la Tierra.

"Hey Marco, prueba esto está muy Bueno" Pony.

Pony arroja un trozo de comida al aire y Marco la trapa con su boca.

"¡Esta Bueno!" Marco.

"¿Verdad? Ahora dame algo de eso" Pony.

Marco corta un pedazo con su tenedor se acerca a Pony dándoselo directo en la Boca.

"¡Hum! ¡Qué bueno esta! B-fly tiene razón esto está bueno" Pony.

Star y Jackie esta sorprendidas de la interacción que realizan estos dos casi pareciera que tienen una relación estrecha al punto de dar celos a ambas.

"¡Hum! ¡Delicioso!" Brittney.

Brittney toma un pedazo directamente de la comida de Marco.

"Oye, no recuerdo haberte dado" Marco.

Antes de poder decir algo más Brittney le da un pedazo de su comida directamente a Marco en su boca.

"Esta es mi parte por robarte" Brittney.

"No está mal" Janna.

"Hey" Marco.

Antes de poder continuar Janna coloca un pedazo de comida frente a Marco.

"Ahora di Ahh" Janna.

Marco se resigna y da un mordisco a la comida que Janna le ofrece.

Jackie está sorprendida de la interacción entre sus amigas con Marco, ella no puede hacer nada de eso en circunstancias anteriores, pero ahora será diferente, después de suspirar un momento decide cambiar eso, tomando un pedazo de su propia comida la coloca frente a él.

"A-Ahh" Jackie.

La vergüenza la consume completamente, su mano está temblando su mirada esta apartada a otro lado con la intención de mantenerse firme, si en algún momento lo ve al rostro no podrá seguir haciéndolo.

Chum.

Jackie voltea rápidamente, Marco realmente comió de su comida esto la pone alegre, antes de poder hacer algo más él le está ofreciendo un pedazo de su comida.

Sin pensarlo un segundo devora lo que le ofreció Marco, es delicioso pero lo más sabroso de todo es que él mismo Marco la está alimentando, su rostro se calienta de la emoción y excitación realmente desea saborearlo lo más que pueda.

Star no puede creer lo que está viendo Jackie comenzó a actuar, su amiga que es una acosadora está avanzado, ahora Star está feliz por ella pero algo en su pecho no la deja tranquila, al ver a Marco al rostro disfrutando la comida con todos le deja un mal sabor de boca.

"Marco d-di Ahh" Star.

El ofrece alimentarlo para uniese al grupo, su mano tiembla, sus ojos se entrecierran al mirar a los de Marco, sus mejías se enrojecen levemente.

"Star. . . Tu está comiendo lo mismo que yo. . ." Marco.

Star se da cuenta de que cometió un error que la deja en vergüenza ante las demás, es cierto, no tiene caso darle a probar la comida si están comiendo lo mismo, decir esto solo la hace sentir como una tonta.

Chum.

Star inmediatamente abre sus ojos para observar a Marco comiendo la porción que le entrego.

"Qué raro sabe diferente al mío" Marco.

Ahora Star se encuentra feliz hasta este punto ella nunca aparto su vista de él ni un intente de ahí comprendió perfectamente una cosa, Marco es muy amable y muy Lindo.

La cena continuo normalmente entre los seis Jóvenes, conversando sobre el Baile en especial, los Video Juegos y Comics Favoritos de todos, Películas, Música, Programas de Televisión, Ropa, Moda, entre más cosa hasta acabar al Cena.

* * *

Muchas princesas mantienen la vista en la Mesa donde se encuentra Marco, la intención de ellas era pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él pero después del Baile solo ha pasado todo el tiempo con esas cinco Chicas esto les molesta y hace arder en celos.

"Esas dos de Negro son Guardaespaldas"

Dijo una de las princesas.

"Pero me moleta la manera en que se comportan frente al Príncipe Marco"

Otra de ellas habla con molestia.

"No olviden a la Princesa de Mewni y su amiga ellas no aparten la vista del Príncipe"

"Me gustaría darles una Lección a esas Guardaespaldas acerca de comportarse"

"Las otras dos me gustaría hablar seriamente con ellas"

"Pero mientras ella este con ellas no podemos"

Una de las princesas comenta con cierta resignación.

Todas desean actuar pero el problema es ella, La princesa Voladora Lilicia Pony Head, mientras ella se encuentre con ellas no podrán actuar, pude que no represente amenaza pero intentar algo en contra de ella significa enfrentar a la Directora por algún motivo extraño le parece ser muy cercana y si intentan algo seguro ella estaría de promedio.

A este punto solo les queda esperar la oportunidad para actuar, después de todo mañana es el mejor evento de todos Pool Party la oportunidad estará ahí.

"Mañana será lo mejor"

Una de ellas les recalca.

"Pool Party"

Toda dicen simultáneamente, esta es la mejor oportunidad de lucirse frente al Príncipe Marco, mostrando su figura pueden ser capaces de lograr llamar su atención.

En momento que supieron que él asistiera a este Baile totas las princesas prepararon su mejor atuendo con la intención de impresionarlo,

* * *

Los príncipes que fueron invitados se mantuvieron a raya, durante todo el evento del Baile ahora en la cena, prácticamente todos ellos son enviados al fondo del salón y muchos de ellos no pueden aceptarlo.

"¿Quién se cree que es?"

"No entiendo que es lo que las Princesas ven en él, ni siquiera sabe los modales o etiqueta durante los Bailes"

"No tiene dignidad si viene acompañado con lo que parecen ser sus Guardaespaldas"

Quejas, son los argumentos de los Príncipes en torno a Marco Díaz, todo esto debido a la atención que recibía.

"Incluso la Princesa de Mewni, Star Butterfly se encuentra con él"

"Debemos darle una lección en la fiesta de la piscina"

"Eso podría salir contraproducente" Pierre.

Los principies observan al Chico de cabello plateado, quien tiene su vista sumida en una revista.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Pierre deja a la revista a un lado para observar a los demás.

"Príncipe Marco Ubaldo Díaz de la Dimensión Tierra, es muy talentoso, entre sus cualidades están la cocina, es muy estudioso, también es un guerrero por naturaleza" Pierre.

Todos mantuvieron en silencio.

"Si atacas a alguien sin saber de lo que es capaz de hacer, tienes la Batalla perdida mucho antes de continuar" Pierre.

"¿Qué es lo que sugieres?"

"De hecho tengo algo planeado para el evento de Mañana" Pierre.

Pierre observa a los demás antes de continuar.

"Puede que sea hábil en combate, pero según lo que dicen nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de ponerlos en práctica, en ese caso, que tal si probamos sus habilidades en cuestión frente a un enemigo de alto calibre" Pierre.

Todos asienten.

* * *

Star y Jackie se encuentran en su cuarto preparándose para dormir, ambas se encuentran muy felices, Jackie no puede dejar de pensar en el Baile que tuvo con Marco, mucho menos la hermosa cena, siempre ha tenido al inseguridad de tomar alguna iniciativa para acercarse a él, normalmente sus palabras no salían o simplemente hacía el ridículo, pero ahora pudo tomar el valor suficiente para alimentarlo.

" _¡Marcooooo!_ " Jackie.

Jackie se abraza a sí misma con la intención de calmarse, su cabeza está llena de Marco, el recordar como sus manos tomándola a través del salón de un lado a otro, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al de él es la sensación más excitante de toda su vida, ahora Jackie sabe perfectamente que Marco es el indicado.

No lo ha notado pero en este momento Jackie tiene su mirada perdida en la Nada, su sonrisa esta torcida y está saliendo algo de saliva.

Star se encuentra cepillando su pelo frente al espejo, en su mente esta la Imagen de Marco Díaz, anteriormente había estado en Bailes de hecho así conoció y se enamoró de su exnovio, esta vez su baile quizás no fue algo de considerarse impresionante o magnifico, fue lento y sencillo, pero Marco sabe cómo tratar a una Chica, sus manos son fuertes pero finas, su calor corporal, su rostro, sobre todos esos ojo hermosos que permanecían sobre ella y nadie más que ella.

"Marco" Star.

Dice su nombre en voz baja, su corazón late fuertemente por un instante.

" _¿He? Hay No. . . Marco. . . Yo. . ._ " Star.

En ese momento no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.

* * *

"¡Pool Party!" Pony.

Pony grita con toda fuerza despertando a Star y Jackie quien se encuentra completamente trasnochadas.

"Chicas ¿Están Bien? Pareciera que estuvieron en Bosque de la Muerte segura durante la Noche" Pony.

"No pude Dormir, demasiada Felicidad" Jackie.

Sus ojos están entrecerrados se puede notar que tienen un color rojo en ellos, sus ojeras están marcadas y su cabello esta levantado por todas partes.

"No pude Dormir, demasiado en que pensar" Star.

Al igual que Jackie ella tiene sus ojos de color rojo solo al contrario de ella, Star lo tiene completamente abiertos, indicando que no consiguió dormir en lo absoluto, sus ojeras están ahí mismo.

"No me hagan esto Chicas, las necesito conmigo" Pony.

Tanto Jackie como Star son incapaces de poder mantenerse en pie, no es sorpresa de que estén en este estado después de todo tuvieron su mejor noche ayer.

"Pony, realmente no puedo ir creo poder mantenerme despierta" Star.

"Yo dormiré todo el día no puedo mantenerme mucho tiempo despierta" Jackie.

" _Parece que no tengo otra opción_ " Pony.

Pony suspira ante esto.

"Que lastima, se lo perderán, Bueno les diré como se ve Marco en traje de Baño" Pony.

Lentamente Pony se da vuelta y muy lentamente se retira del cuarto pero no antes de dar un vistazo hacia atrás y quedarse sin palabras.

"Star no olvides el bloqueador de sol" Jackie.

"Aquí está pero ¿Realmente necesitamos usarlo?" Star.

"Star mejor prevenir que lamentar" Jackie.

"Ho, gracias Chica Seguridad" Star.

"Deja de molestar" Jackie.

Star tiene un traje de Baño de una pieza complete de color azul con un estrella en medio, su cabello esta sostenido con una cola de caballo y trae unas gafas de sol solar rosa.

Jackie por otra parte trae puesta un traje de color verde claro de una pieza cubriendo gran parte totalmente hasta el cuello, llevando un short de color blanco corto y trae puesta unas gafas de sol de solar Morado a su costado está cargando un maletín de tela.

Pony no sabe que sucedió exactamente, en un instante ellas estaban completamente fuera de combate y de la nada ya se encuentran listas para ir a la piscina, escena es competente bizarra, pero al menos logro lo que quería.

"Síganme Chicas" Pony.

Dirigiéndose a través de los dormitorios recorren un camino largo a través de la Escuela, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una pared muy alta que cubre un radio al menos varios kilómetros formando lo que parece ser un circulo enorme.

"Esto será emocionante Veremos chicos en trajes de Baño y sobre todo podremos hacer lo que queramos" Pony.

"¿Enserio?" Jackie.

"Ho, Chica no habrá guardias Robots mucho menos supervisión solo nosotras. . . Y ellos" Pony.

"Hoooo" Star.

Jackie no sabe que decir ante esto pero sin duda espera poder tomar fotografías de todos y sobre todo de Marco para añadir a su colección.

* * *

"Este es el plan" Pierre.

Todos se encuentran reunidos en la zona de vestidores reales, Pierre preparo un escenario para poder demostrar que Marco Díaz no es más que un príncipe sobrevalorado.

"Contrate a un Imitador Doper, es capaz de cambiar su forma a voluntad y parecer cualquier persona o ser, él se trasformara en un antiguo Reptiliano el cual invadirá la Piscina y su principal objetivo será él" Pierre.

Este Doper es capaz de tomar cualquier apariencia e incluso imitar cualquier movimiento del ser en el que se transforme, Pierre anteriormente lo ha contratado con la intención de no asistir a eventos que no son de su agrado.

"Lo esperado es que se trate de defender, pero este Doper es muy hábil también en batalla" Pierre.

Incluso lo ha llevado como mayordomo con él como Guardaespaldas si alguien intentara hacer algo en contra de Pierre Doper actuaria, el mejor disfraz de todos.

"Una vez que el este derrotado nosotros entraremos y salvaremos al situación, haciendo ver a Marco Díaz como un farsante" Pierre.

Todos asintieron ante esto.

* * *

La piscina es grande se podría decir que es el triple de una piscina olímpica a los alrededores hay mesas con sillas a su alrededor cubiertas por sombrillas hechas de lo que parece ser telas de buena calidad, al constado contrario se encuentra el vestidor según Pony ese es el vestidor real para los príncipes.

Hay una pequeña cabaña al final del lugar, se puede apreciar lo vieja que es pero también se nota que le han estado dando mantenimientos constantes y el brilla con intensidad dando una sensación agradable, lo curioso es que en estas temporadas el sol debería de ser muy fuerte, pero aquí no parece ser el caso.

"Esto es genial" Jackie.

"¡¿Cierto?!" Pony.

"¡Pony, esto es asombroso!" Star.

"¡Se los dije! Bien ahora busquemos un lugar" Pony.

Las tres Chicas caminan en dirección donde se encuentran las mesas y toman lugar cerca de donde se encuentra de la cabaña.

En el recorrido todas las princesa ya se encuentran aquí, vistiendo tarjes de Baño que resaltan sus figuras algunas con adornos coloridos, otras usan biquinis de dos piezas, claramente se tratan de lucir su figura para impresionar a Marco.

"Escuchen bien Chicas, en estos momentos no deben de tardar en salir los príncipes de los vestidores, les sugiero que presten mucha atención a ellos" Pony.

"Yo no tengo necesidad" Jackie.

De su pequeño portafolio saca un tripie, después una cámara de color negra con una lente grande al frente de ella, enseguida comienza a ajustar las varillas y una memoria.

Pony está sorprendida, nunca había visto que alguien llevara una cámara de este tipo a un evento, mucho menos cargarla, Pony voltea a ver a Star en busca de respuestas.

"Bueno, cuando se trata de Marco esto es lo que pasa" Star.

"Okey, Loca tienes problemas" Pony.

". . . " Jackie.

Simplemente ignora el comentario.

"Miren ya están saliendo" Pony.

Los príncipes comienzan a salir de los vestidores, sus atuendos parecen ser muy normales algunos llevan lo que parecen ser pantalones cortos con playeras de manga corta, cada uno con diferentes colores, otros llevan gafas solares sombreros.

Muchas princesas no reaccionaron ante esto o mejor dicho ninguna reacciono ante ellos, al contrario, los príncipes reaccionaron a las Princesas ellas llevaban trajes de Baño los cuales ninguno de ellos había visto antes estos resaltaban sus figuras otros rebelaban ciertas partes.

Como cualquier otro chico esto los pone algo nerviosos al no saber a dónde dirigir sus vistas, incluso Pierre comparte el mismo sentimiento.

Bueno ¿Qué esperaban? Después de todo, cualquiera Chico de su edad reaccionaria así.

Ante esto, algunas princesas no les agrado el comportamiento de ellos y en su mayoría se cubrieron.

"Debo decir que esperaba más de ellos, decepcionante" Pony.

Su rostro presenta aburrimiento.

"No sea así Pony" Star.

"B-Fly no los defiendas por lastima, solo míralos son tan, tan, tan realeza" Pony.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella, una vez que pruebas el pastel de la Tierra jamás quedarás volver a comer otro" Jackie.

"Realmente estás Loca" Star.

Pum.

Jackie golpea fuertemente a Star dejándola arrodillada del dolor.

"Ustedes se llevan muy bien ¿Verdad?"

Las tres voltean a ver a la persona que les está hablando.

"Hey Janna" Jackie.

"H-Hola Janna y Brittney" Star.

Star todavía trata de recuperarse del repentino golpe.

Janna y Brittnye llevan puesto un biquini de color negro de dos piezas son pequeños pero no revelan nada en lo absoluto.

"Imagina si realmente que quisieran hacer daño" Brittnye.

"Solo es una pequeña discusión" Jackie.

"¡Hola Chicas! . . . " Pony.

Pony comienza a revisar los alrededores en busca de Marco.

"¿Dónde está hombre salvaje?" Pony.

"Viene en camino" Janna.

"Trae unas cosas para poder hacer una pequeña Barbacoa" Brittnye.

"Y Marco será el Chef" Janna.

"¡Genial Marco preparara comida!" Star.

"¿Pero estará bien?" Brittney.

"No te habrá problema ya deberías saber qué es lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar las cosas" Janna.

"No me refiero a eso, r-recuerda que no dormimos mucho anoche, p-pude estar cansado" Brittney.

El rostro de Brittney se ruboriza un poco, Star, Jackie y Pony están sorprendidas que sus ojos están abiertos totalmente, Janna se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo y decide continuar.

"Claro que estará bien, además al principio no quería juagar con nosotras pero al final se unió" Janna.

Con una pequeña pose coqueta coloca su mano en su boca.

"Para ser mi primera vez no me siento cansada, pensé que no podría levantarme en la mañana" Brittnye.

"Bueno es normal Marco Fue el que hizo Todo el trabajo" Janna.

". . . " Star y Jackie.

Ambas se encuentra en estado de Shock no saben que decir, Pony por su parte nota algo extraño en esta conversación.

"Realmente se lució, no esperaba que fuera tan Bueno" Brittney.

"Ha practicado conmigo es por eso que es así de bueno ¿Qué te pareció, te gustaría hacerlo otra vez?" Janna.

"¡Lo disfruté mucho! ¡Me gustaría hacerlo otra vez!" Brittnye.

Star y Jackie no saben que decir o hacer solo están paradas.

"¡Janna! ¡Al menos denme una ayuda con la hielera!" Marco.

"Hablando del Hijo del Diablo" Janna.

Marco lleva arrastrando con su mano derecha una hielera grande mientras que con la otra mano libre está jalando lo que parece ser un asador muy grande, su rostro tiene pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, es muy notorio que no durmió mucho anoche.

"Al menos ayúdenme con la hielera" Marco.

Antes de poder continuar más Star y Jackie corren en dirección a él, Marco observa como ambas corren en dirección a él.

"Star, Jackie, no les decía a ustedes, lo decía a esas dos que no hacen nada para. . . " Marco.

Antes de poder decir algo más, las manos de Star lo ahorcan, mientras que Jackie lo pellizca fuertemente de la cintura, ambas tienen un rostro que aterra al Mismo Marco.

Brittney se asusta ante esta situación y decide correr a rescatar a Marco.

"Esto es tu culpa por decir algo que se puede mal interpretar" Pony.

Con una voz serie culpa a Janna.

"No sé de qué hablas" Janna.

* * *

"Hoooooo" Star.

"¿Toda la Noche?" Jackie.

"S-Si" Marco.

Marco responde mientras trata de poder respirar.

"Con la ayuda de Marco logramos obtener un Logro muy difícil en Multijugador" Brittney.

Sintiéndose orgullosa.

"Incluso use mi Gamertag durante todo el juego, fue excelente" Brittney.

Marco logro detener el ataque de Star y Jackie con la ayuda de Brittney, después de poder explicar toda la situación escapo de algo que pudo convertirse en su Tumba.

Una vez que termino el Baile, Marco, Brittney y Janna pasaron toda la Noche jugando Xbox toda la mayor parte de la noche, Brittney nunca había tenido la oportunidad de Jugar en línea con amigos, lo cual le impedía obtener logros durante su campaña.

Pero al saber que Janna y Marco juagaban el mismo tipo de Juego, Brittney los convenció de comenzar una campaña para obtenerlo, lo mejor de todo es que la Escuela tiene una felicidad de internet realmente rápido y Mágica, lo cual hacia posible estar conectado verdaderamente al mismo tiempo.

Lo más increíble de todo no fue, que en su equipaje se encontraba una consola de Xbox, controles y varios Juegos o la Mágica internet, sino, que traía una fuente de Poder de gran tamaño para mantener la consola activa por 24 horas.

"Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran casi las 4 de la mañana" Brittney.

"Dude, es malo para tu salud estar tanto tiempo despierta" Jackie.

"Deben de tener un poco de control" Star.

"Mira quien habla" Janna.

Star y Jackie se avergüenzan ante su comportamiento al recibir información confusa.

"Lo impotente es que todo está bien" Marco.

Marco recupera su voz después de semejante técnica de sofocación.

"¿verdad, Janna?" Marco.

Janna simplemente ignora a Marco.

"Lo importante es que estamos Bien, ahora, ¿Por qué Marco viene vestido de esa manera?" Pony.

En estos momentos marco lleva puesto un short de color verde claro, con su suéter de color Rojo y debajo se puede ver una playera de color Blanco.

"Marco es muy sensible en cuestión de su apariencia" Janna.

Marco se ruboriza ante el comentario de Janna.

"Anuqué tiene buena figura deberías lucirla" Brittney.

"Hablando de eso" Janna.

Janna se acerca por detrás de Marco con un movimiento rápido lo desprende de su Suéter Rojo y Playera blanca.

Marco se encuentra avergonzado, rápidamente se cubre son sus manos, pero Janna retira sus manos evitando que pueda cubrirse.

"¡Janna!" Marco.

"Me lo agradecerás Luego" Janna.

Star y Jackie lo observan con ojos totalmente abiertos, Marco tiene parte de su cuerpo marcado sus abdominales a pesar de no ser muy marcadas se pueden apreciar, su pecho esta levemente dividido y plano mostrando el esfuerzo de estudiar Karate.

Ellas dos no fueron las únicas Las princesas alrededor han tenido su vista en Marco durante su llegada, pero se mantuvieron al margen todo este tiempo, eso fue hasta que uno de sus Guardaespaldas retiro su suéter Rojo y expuso su Cuerpo recién tonificado.

Michas de las Princesa presentes comenzaron a babear ante esto, otras simplemente se desmayaron, lo habían visto en la revista pero verlo en la vida real es completamente diferente, incluso Pony lo hizo por unos instantes antes de recobrar la conciencia.

"Rayos sabes que no me gusta exponer me de esta manera" Marco.

"Marco, solo prepara las cosas para la Barbacoa después podrás quejarte todo lo que quieras" Janna.

"N-Nada mal Marco" Brittney.

Brittnye se ruboriza al ver a Marco sin Suéter o Playera.

Sin decir algo más, Marco jala todas las cosas nuevamente en dirección donde se encuentra la cabaña, con esto prepara el asador usando la leña que consiguió de camino a la piscina.

"¿Príncipe Marco?"

Marco reacciona ante una voz desconocida, al voltea una princesa de pie es de color café clara cabello negro oscuro, con ojos de color Negro, llevando puesto un traje de Baño de color dorado claro al parecer de una pieza, el cual cubre su pecho con un agujero en el frete mostrando su ombligo y por la parte de atrás muestra gran parte de su espalda.

"¿N-Necesitas algo?" Marco.

"Solo me preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"

"Solo estoy preparando el Fuego para Hacer una Barbacoa para todos" Marco.

"Vaya, eso es maravilloso"

Esta Princesa comienza a acercarse a Marco de manera seductiva.

"Princesa no recuerdo haber preguntado su Nombre" Marco.

"Llámame Loreli" Loreli.

"Ok, Princesa. . . " Marco.

"Loreli" Loreli.

Marco es interrumpido.

"Muy Bien, Loreli, dime ¿Necesitas algo de Mí?" Marco.

"¿De ti?. . . Todo" Loreli.

Marco no sabe que responder ante esto, los Ojos de Loreli están totalmente enfocados en él, puede incluso verse un corazón en el centro de sus pupilas, pensándolo mejor ella está muy cerca de él que incluso su rostro no está más lejos de una centímetros, Loreli está recargando su cuerpo muy casi enteramente sobre Marco.

"Okey. . . " Marco.

Marco retrocede un par de pasos al sentir las manos de Loreli sobre su abdomen, Marco retrocede lo suficiente de ella, para toparse con alguien más a su espalda, al voltear una princesa que tiene el pelo color Blanco su piel es de color azul, con branquias al lado de su cuello y ojos azules, leva puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas de color blanco ambas partes parecen tener adornos, sus ojos parecen estar enfocados en él.

"Príncipe Marco podría muéstreme todo sobre usted"

"Ho No" Marco.

Poco a pocos una tras otra princesa comienza a ser rodearlo dejándolo sin forma de poder moverse, no lao parece pero Marco comienza asentirse nervioso, por primera vez en su vida siente lo que es realmente es ser Famoso, inconscientemente una sonrisa diminuta comienza a parecer en el rostro su rostro.

" _Creo. . . Que Debería disfrutarlo un poco_ " Marco.

Star, Jackie, Brittney y Pony comienzan sentirse molestas ante la atención que recibe Marco, pueden pasar algunos coquetos movimientos que las princesas hacen sobre él, incluso permiten que lo toquen un poco, pero lo que no pueden tolerar es el hecho que el mismo Marco parece estar disfrutando la atención.

Sus miradas se oscurecen lo suficiente para hacer creer a cualquiera que las viera que están a punto de matar a alguien.

"¡Eso es todo! ¡Todas atrás! ¡Están tomando acercándose mucho!" Janna.

Curiosamente la primera en reaccionar fue Janna que inmediatamente aleja a las Princesas, para posteriormente golpear fuertemente a Maco en su estómago.

Ante esto los príncipes comienzan sentirse enteramente celosos de la Jugosa situación de Marco.

Pierre no fue la excepción inmediatamente toma su teléfono.

"Doper ¿Dónde estás?" Pierre.

Se desia asi mismo.

* * *

"Joven Maestro estoy en el lugar"

" _Perfecto Doper, con mi tarjeta entra a la escuela y ataca cuando los Guardias entren en mantenimiento_ " Pierre.

Hablándole a través de un teléfono.

"Como Ordene Joven Maestro" Doper.

" _Cuento contigo_ " Pierre.

Después de cortar la llamada Doper espera pacientemente, durante la espera de su bolsa saca un libro y comienza a buscar la mejor apariencia para cumplir su trabajo, tal y como había planteado su Maestro, debe tomar la forma de un Reptiliano, como ha visto uno decide buscar en un libro de historia con la intención de cumplir su trabajo.

"Esa tarjeta será de mucha utilidad"

Doper reacciona ante la voz desconocida, pero era demasiado tarde para cuando volteo solo pudo ver el filo de una espada frente a él, su cuero cae abrumante al igual que su cabeza.

"Entonces solo tengo que esperar"

Tomando la tarjeta y el teléfono que sostenía Doper, el desconocido espera la indicación para poder actuar.

* * *

"¿Se fue?" Toffe.

"Si"

Responde un Reptiliano con cabeza de Cobra.

"Una vez que se sintió en condiciones adecuadas, dijo que debería ajustar cuentas"

Toffe suspira ante esta situación.

"Lo buscaremos y traeremos tan pronto sea Posible"

"No será necesario incluso su tratamos de traerlo a la fuerza volverá a escapar" Toffe.

"Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Esperar a que regrese sano y salvo" Toffe.

"Comprendo General"

Con eso se retira dejando solo a Toffe con sus pensamientos.

" _Regresa sano y salvo Hermano_ " toffe.

* * *

"Ya es hora"

El intruso camina a través del campo de la escuela pasando con gran facilidad, una vez dentro corre sigilosamente en direcciona adonde se encuentra, poco tiempo después llega donde se encuentra el área de la piscina, inmediatamente escala el muro listo con facilidad y al cruzar a la distancia observa como los príncipes y Princesas esta reunidos.

Salta rápidamente y desde las sombras comienza a buscar de un lado a otro momentos después su objetivo aparece en su campo visual, avanza directo adonde se encuentra, pasando al costado de los príncipes y princesas.

"¡Haaaa!"

Alguien parece haber gritado del miedo, pero no importa mientras pueda llegar a su objetivo nada más importa, empujando a todo aquel a su paso.

Parece que alguien se acerca a él.

"¿Qué es lo que haces Doper? Solo tienes que ir y asustar a Marco"

El chico le ordena como si fuera un sirviente, el intruso solo sigue adelante.

"Créeme, hare mucho más que eso"

"¿Doper, de que estas hablando? Solo tienes que asustarlo, aunque tu forma es sorprendente debes actuar con forme al plan"

Nuevamente es cuestionado.

"tu disfraz de Reptiliano es sorprendente pero. . . "

Antes de poder decir algo más el intruso observa a Príncipe, sus ojos están llenos de furia, cualquiera podría sentir la presión de ellos esto es suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.

"Niño, No me importa que es lo que tengas en contra de Marco, él es mi presa, sino quieres ser una víctima más será mejor que te apartes de mí"

* * *

En ese momento Pierre lo entendió frente a él no está Doper sino un verdadero Reptiliano como el de las historias aunque este parece tener algo diferente de lo que se cuenta.

" _Es mi culpa de que entrara_ " Pierre.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un Reptiliano de color verde con la misma armadura que tenía anteriormente la única diferencia de en esta ocasión en lugar de su brazo cortado hay un brazo robótico y en su ojo que fue cortado hay un diamanté adornándolo.

Todos los presentes se encuentran asustados, las princesas que se encuentran alrededor se colocan detrás de Star y las demás con la intención de protegerse.

"Es bueno verte Marco" Rasticore.

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?" Marco.

La voz de Marco es Seria y Fría.

"Digamos que alguien lo hizo posible" Rasticore.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Marco.

"Revancha" Rasticore.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, a excepción de Marco y sus amigos, nadie más tiene idea de lo que está hablando.

"¿Revancha o venganza? ¿Por tu brazo cortado y ojo perdido?" Marco.

"¿Venganza? No soy del tipo que guarda rencor hacia una batalla, pero después de perder contra ti, lo único que quiero es volverme a tener un Duelo a Muerte" Rasticore.

Marco levemente voltea su mirada a sus Amigas y Princesas que están detrás de él.

"Ellas no me interesan, además, no soy una basura deshonrosa que aprovecharía la oportunidad de tomar rehenes" Rasticore.

Marco voltea directamente a Rasticore con una sonrisa, lentamente se mueve a una distancia segura de las Chicas y Rasticore lo sigue hacia la misma dirección.

"¿E-Estará Bien?"

Una de las princesas pregunta con temor.

"D-Debemos llamar a los G-Guardias"

"Están en mantenimiento, ¿Quizás debemos sonar la alarma?"

"No es necesario, Marco puede con él" Star.

Las princesas observan a Star quien tiene una sonrisa tranquila.

"Ya lo ha hecho antes" Jackie.

"Cierto" Brittney.

Janna simplemente asiente con el rostro a las palabras de sus amigas.

"Chicas tengan confianza ellas pasan más tiempo con él, así que lo conocen perfectamente" Pony.

Las Princesas se sorprenden de la confianza que tienen al Príncipe Marco, por tal motivo deciden confiar y esperar lo mejor.

Marco se mueve a un costado en posición defensiva mientras que Rasticore se posiciona en modo de ataque sus mirados se mantiene fijas esperando ver cuál será el primer movimiento del otro.

Pareciera como si el tiempo se detuviera es claro que la tensión aumenta a los alrededor de ellos, lo cual parece provocar hacer algún movimiento.

Marco es el primero en reaccionar, corre rápidamente hacia Rasticore, quien por su parte se da vuelta lanzando un golpe con su cola, en reacción a esto Marco se desliza por debajo de las piernas de Rasticore.

Rasticore recuerda este movimiento así que reacciona sosteniendo la pierna de Marco y lanzándolo lejos de él, Rasticore corre a donde cae Marco golpeado con gran fuerza a Marco quien antes de poder ser golpeado rueda a un costado de Rasticore, con una patada fuerte empuja a Rasticore a una par de centímetros.

Marco nota el cambio de posición de Rasticore y antes de recibir algún daño decide retroceder pero es detenido por la cola de Rasticore.

Ahora su posición le da ventaja y con su brazo mecánico golpea a Marco en su estómago haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

Todos al alrededor dejan de respirar ante este movimiento dejándolos asustados, en el caso de Star, Jackie y Brittney se asustan mucho por la seguridad de Marco, Janna no parece presentar emociones pero en este momento parece estar poniéndose nerviosa.

Marco caer mientras comienza a rotar, al detenerse se incorpora rápidamente su brazo izquierdo está fuertemente lastimado, debido a que lo uso como escudo ante el inevitable golpe.

"Parece que llevo al ventaja" Rasticore.

Con un aire de superioridad mueve su brazo en posición paralela haciendo que su brazo mecánico desenvaine una espada.

"Hora de ponernos serios Marco desenvaina tu arma" Rasticore.

Apuntando su arma a Marco se mantiene a raya con la intención de esperar que saque su arma.

En medio de la escena Un chico de cabellos plateado largo pantalón corto y playera Blanca se coloca en frente de Marco y Rasticore con ambas manos extendidas a un costado, esto sorprende a todos incluso al mismo Rasticore.

"Muchacho quítate de en medio esta no es tu pelea" Rasticore.

"¡N-No!" Pierre.

Su voz tiembla pero sin duda se mantiene firme.

"Admiro tu valor pero estas en mi camino" Rasticore.

Rasticore levanta su espada agitándola hacia Pierre.

Clash.

Pierre abre sus ojos y frente a él Marco está sosteniendo una espada de color plateada con marcas que brillan en color azul.

"Nada mal, me gradas eso es tener agallas" Marco.

Pierre cae de rodillas por el terror.

"¡Nu!" Rasticore.

Rasticore es empujado hacia atrás con gran fuerza, el brazo izquierdo de Marco esta inmovilizado, pero aun así logra concentrar fuerza en el otro mientras blande su espada.

"Es justo lo que esperaba, ven y enfréntame con todo lo que tienes" Rasticore.

Antes de poder decir algo más Marco comienza su contrataque ambos comienzan a colisionar sus espadas con gran fuerza y destreza pareciera como si estuvieran bailando entre ellas, un movimiento en vano significa la Muerte en esta situación.

Pierre no puede apartar su vista de semejante batalla es como las historias que tanto admiraba cuando era pequeño, guerreros dando todo para enfrentar la Muerte segura su miedo a sido remplazado con algo diferente.

"Es Maravilloso" Pierre.

Clash, Clash, Clash.

Ninguno de los dos parecía perder el control en ningún momento, Star mantiene su vista durante todo el contrataque de Marco, sus ojos brillan, su corazón late fuertemente, sus mejillas se ruborizan, ahora tiene un sentimiento presionando su corazón no tiene caso pensar más en ello, no importa como lo vea Star Butterfly está enamorada de Marco Díaz.

Todos están sorprendidos con semejante destreza con un brazo está dando pelea un Monstruo Legendario el cual es considerado uno de los más peligrosos de todas las dimensiones, este sin duda es Príncipe Marco Díaz, los demás príncipes se sienten avergonzados de su comportamiento hacia él, lo único que pueden hacer es observan y esperar la oportunidad para ayudarlo cuando sea necesario.

Las princesas por su parte sabían lo que era capaz Marco, pero ahora lo están viendo en persona un espectáculo más impresionante de todos, sus vistas no se apartan ni un instante.

"Se está cansando" Janna.

Star, Jackie, Brittney, Pony e incluso algunas princesas escucharon.

"Esto es mi culpa" Janna.

"¿Janna?" Brittney.

"Le dije a Marco que cargara todas esas cosa además, lo forzamos a mantenerse despierto la mayor parte de la Noche y está alcanzando su límite" Janna.

Realmente esta arrepentida sobre lo sucedido.

"No tenías Forma de saberlo" Brittney.

Brittney coloca su mano en el hombro de Janna para tratar de confortarla, pero sin la situación es tal y como lo dice Janna, Marco esta en serios problemas, ahora Star se está preocupando al igual que Jackie y las demás princesas, lo único que queda por hacer es esperar.

* * *

Durante su enfrentamiento Rasticore comienza a notar el cansancio de Marco, es una lástima realmente quería tener una enfrentamiento largo pero a este paso se decidirá la victoria, repentinamente algo golpea su cara fuertemente descostrándolo y sacándolo fuera de balance.

Marco lo puede sentir se está cansando parece que este es limite su límite esfuerzo físico.

" _Parece que realmente estoy resintiendo todo lo de anoche y el brazo no ayuda mucho_ " Marco.

Marco se enfoca lo más posible durante el combate en busca de una solución, entre los golpes se da cuenta que solo tiene una salida pero puede costarle su brazo izquierdo, pero decide hacerlo de todos modos.

Tomando el riesgo Marco golpea con su brazo herido el rostro de Rasticore sacándolo de balance en ese momento Marco toma acciones, rápidamente corta el brazo robótico, enseguida golpea a Rasticore en su estómago fuertemente dejando caer al suelo de espalda.

Rasticore comienza a parpadear en medio de su desorientación puede ver una espada frente dando vueltas sobre sí misma, algo extraño, luego observa como es tomada por Marco, sus ojos son fuertes y rectos.

" _Supongo que esto fue todo_ " Rasticore.

Rasticore se resigna este es el momento final ahora puede morir sin arrepentimiento una muerte honorable y cierra su ojo.

Pank.

Rasticore no siente ningún dolor alguno, la Muerte parece haber sido rápida e indolora realmente agradece este gesto, no es debilidad solo es un Favor entre Guerreros.

"¿Hum?" Rasticore.

Si realmente está muerto, porque sigue respirando, todavía puede sentir su corazón latir, Rasticore abre su ojo Marco sigue viéndolo fijamente y su espada esta incrustada al lado de su cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" Rasticore.

"Considera un gesto profesional, no tengo deseos de Matarte, me gustaría enfrentarme a ti en otra ocasión donde nuestras vidas o la de los demás estén en peligro" Marco.

Parece estar realmente cansado.

"Puede que luego te arrepientas" Rasticore.

"No parece que vaya a pasar ¿Verdad?" Marco.

Rasticore simplemente le sonríe.

Todos los presentes parecen no comprender por qué Marco dejaría ir a un Monstruo así de peligroso, pero no reclaman nada en lo absoluto.

Al recuperarse del Shock, Star inmediatamente sale corriendo a donde se encuentra Marco y al llegar le da un fuerte abrazo, posteriormente Jackie, Brittney, Janna y Pony se dirigen donde Marco, pero se detienen repentinamente.

"No correré ese riesgo"

Una voz se hace sonar.

"Guardias Capturen al intruso y llévenlo al calabozo, tendremos que darle una lección especial" Heinous.

Todos se sorprende al ver a la Directora, pero lo más sorprendente es su atuendo, está llevando un traje de Baño de una pieza color morado su cabello está totalmente recogido, algunos chicos parecen sentir náuseas al verla otros retuercen su sonrisa, las princesas simplemente están sorprendidas.

Detrás de ella salieron varios Guardias robots los cuales capturan a Rasticore y lo lajean de las vista de todos.

"¡Alto!" Marco.

"Marco. . . " Star.

Star se mantienen al lado de Marco sin moverse ni un milímetro.

". . . " Heinous.

"¡Le prometí que podía irse!" Marco.

Con una voz fuerte responde a Heinous, todos ahora están asustados nadie se atreve a levantarle la voz o contradecirla, sin sufrir algún castigo.

"Es lo mejor además, invadió la Escuela lo que es algo muy grave y al parecer tuvo ayuda" Heinous.

Heinous observa de reojo a Pierre quien comienza sudar.

"Pero. . . gu" Marco.

"¡Marco! ¡Aguanta iré por mi varita!" Star.

"No será necesario" Heinous.

Heinous observa a Marco quien se encontraba cansado y su brazo está en muy mal estado, ante esto Heinous toma su brazo parece realizar un conjuro lo cual regresa el Brazo de arco a su lugar.

"Wow, Ya no me duele" Marco.

Star se queda impresionada ante esto.

"Sera mejor descansar. . . Pero te aseguro que el Reptiliano estará bien" Heinous.

Marco asiente.

"Pero creo alguien debe de preparar la Barbacoa para la Noche según me comentaron" Heinous.

Heinous voltea a dirección donde se encuentra Pony, Jackie, Janna y Brittney, Pony por su parte le guiña un ojo en respuesta a la Directora.

"Bueno iré a preparar las cosas" Marco.

"Marco debes descansar" Star.

Su voz suena preocupada.

"Estoy Bien no sé lo que haya hecho me siento mejor. . . " Marco.

Al ver a Star con una mirada triste Marco decide tomar su mano y llevarla a donde están las demás.

"¿Sabes? ¿Podrías ayudarme a preparar las cosas? Pero entonces no podrás divertirte con los demás" Marco.

"No importa me encantara ayudarte" Star.

Star le sonríe fuertemente con unos ojos realmente tiernos, provocándole a Marco sentirse avergonzado.

"Muy Princesas e Invitados, Me disculpo por la intromisión de hace un momento, pero por favor disfruten el resto del día, además recibirán compensación para nuestros invitados"

"Sobre eso. . . "

Uno de los Príncipes se pone en frente de todos, pero antes de poder decir más da un vistazo a sus compañeros quienes le dan su aprobación.

"No necesitamos nada de eso, preferimos disfrutar la Barbacoa que preparara el Príncipe Marco"

Todos asintieron a las palabras de su compañero incluso Pierre está de acuerdo.

"En ese caso, disfruten sin restricciones" Heinous.

Después de ese momento el evento continuo sin ningún incidente más, tanto los príncipes como las princesas disfrutaban de la convocación y la comida siendo preparada por Marco con ayuda de Star.

Star no pasó mucho tiempo disfrutando de la fiesta, la mayor parte de la tarde estuvo ayudando a Marco en la preparación de la comida y entregando los platillos, pero esto no le molesto nada, el estar con Marco le provocaba una felicidad enorme.

Claro que el tema de la conversación de todos sin duda Fue Marco, las princesas estaban excitadas por la demostración de combate, los príncipes por su parte hablan de la increíble demostración de fuerza y destreza demostrada tal y como las historias que le contaron por mucho tiempo.

Jackie y Janna todavía se encuentran preocupadas por la herida del brazo pero después de mostrarles que se encontraba perfectamente sano gracias a la Directora, esto no dejo la inquietud de ellas dos pero aun así, disfrutaron la Barbacoa sin ningún contratiempo.

Brittney y Pony disfrutaron sin complicación alguna la Barbacoa, ambas comenzaron a conversar con las demás Princesas, sobre todos Brittney les revelo algunos secretos que Marco tiene muy bien Guardados y esto provocó mucho interés en todos en especial en todas la princesas.

Pierre se ha mantenido a raya de todos sumido en sus pensamientos, su preocupación incrementa al saber que la causa de este alboroto fue por su culpa.

"Ten" Marco.

Marco le entrega un palto de un corte preparado por él, Pierre lo toma sin decir nada más.

"Es uno especial, tómalo como agradecimiento por la ayuda" Marco.

"Gracias" Pierre.

Su voz es muy baja.

"Sabes la verdad no se tu nombre pero fue muy valiente el cubrirme" Marco.

"Todo es culpa mía, yo provoque todo esto y puse en peligro a todos, por unos tontos celos" Pierre.

Haciendo una pausa antes de continuar.

"Realmente no debería estar aquí" Pierre.

"No importa" Marco.

Pierre se sorprende y voltea a ver a Marco.

"Sabes puede que todo esto sea tu culpa, pero hiciste lo correcto al final para mí eso es agallas algo que respeto mucho" Marco.

"Pero. . . " Pierre.

"No importa, además todo está bien"

Marco se coloca frente a él y le entrega su mano.

"Me llamo Marco Díaz, puedes llamarme Marco, nuevo amigo" Marco.

Pierre no puede evitar sonreír e inmediatamente estrecha la mano de Marco.

"Soy el Príncipe Pierre Casiraghi heredero al trono. . . No, soy Pierre y Gracias Marco" Pierre.

"Encantado Pierre" Marco.

"Marco ¿No deberías regresar a la parrilla?" Pierre.

"No hay problema Star se encarga de todo" Marco.

"Es por eso que lo digo" Pierre.

Apuntando a donde se encuentra la parrilla se observa como el lugar comienza a prender fuego y humo enorme.

"Cierto, Nos vemos después" Marco.

Marco corre en dirección donde se encuentra Star y el Fuego intenso.

Pierre prueba el plato que le trajo Marco.

"Está muy Bueno" Pierre.

* * *

"Ponyyyyyy" Star.

Star está abrazando fuertemente a Pony.

"B-Fly ¿tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez?" Pony.

"Pero. . ." Star.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Ignórala, Dude gracias por invitarnos fue el mejor fin de semana de todos" Jackie.

"Disfrute mucho además fue divertido fingir ser Guardaespaldas" Brittney.

"Lo mejor de todo es poder llamar a los Guardias en cualquier momento" Janna.

"También me divertí, Gracias por invitarme" Marco.

"Hooo, gracias esto hacer sentir que sigo siendo valiosa" Pony.

"Príncipe Marco y compañía el portal está listo"

Dice el Guardia Robot.

"Princesa Star Butterfly y amiga el portal está listo"

Otro Guardia Robot les habla.

"Hora de irnos, Papa pregunta cuanto falta para que llegue" Brittnye.

"Entonces vámonos" Janna.

"Buenos entonces nos vemos el Lunes en. . . " Marco.

"Una cosa más antes de irse" Heinous.

Heinous interrumpe a los chicos en su despedida.

"¿Heinous? ¿Sucede algo?" Pony.

"Modales princesa, Modales" Heinous.

"Si como sea" Pony.

"¿Sucede algo?" Star.

Pregunta con algo de precaución.

"No es nada importante es solo que no se pueden ir" Heinous.

Todos se quedan confundidos ante esto.

"Primero debo decir que de mala educación e inapropiado para una Princesa Mentir sobre el invitado de Honor" Heinous.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos ante esto, Pony por su parte comienza a sudar frio al saber que fue descubierta.

"B-Bueno. . . " Pony.

"Y segundo. . . " Heinous.

Heinous se acerca a Marco se inclina un poco y lo abraza, en respuesta a esto Marco le devuelve el mismo abrazo.

Las Chicas están totalmente sorprendidas ante esto.

". . . No es bueno irse sin despedirse de tu Abuela Marco" Heinous.

"¡¿He?!" Star, Jackie, Brittney y Pony.

Gritan de sorpresa.

Janna simplemente se mantiene seria.

"Lo siento, me da algo de vergüenza" Marco.

"Cierto, ya estás en esa edad" Heinous.

"M-Marco ¿Qué? ¿Sucede?" Jackie.

Jackie pregunta con un rostro realmente confundido en busca de respuestas al igual que Star, Brittney y Pony.

"Verán. . . Permítanme presentarles a mi tátara, tátara Abuela Meteora Díaz" Marco.

"¡¿He?!" Star, Jackie, Brittney y Pony.

Janna sigue sin mostrar algún cambio en su reacción.

* * *

Una vez en Casa, Jackie se dirige a su cuarto y comienza a des empacar su maleta, dentro de ella saca la nueva publicación de la revista en la cual aparece Marco pelando con el Reptiliano de color verde, un ejemplar que llego al día siguiente.

Esta ocasión perece haber costado más debido a que incluye un poster grande con Marco en traje de baño, Jackie desenvuelve la revista y lo primero en sacar es el Poster de gran tamaño, rápidamente comienza a inspeccionarlo de un de arriba hacia abajo con ojos brillos, una vez que termina decide buscar un lugar a para colocarlo su pared.

Nock, Nock.

"Jackie" Star.

"Pasa" Jackie.

Su Amistad con Star ha crecido al punto de no ocultar o avergonzase de todas las fotos o Poster de Marco.

"Hay algo que quiero decir. . . " Star.

Star se detiene al ver a Jackie buscando un lugar en toda su pared para colocar un poster con la Imagen Marco en traje de baño, de hecho toda sus paredes están cubiertas con fotos de Marco a primera vista no hay lugar donde poner más.

"¿He? Jackie puede que este mal pero ¿Tienes muchas más Fotos que antes?" Star.

"¿En serio? Según lo veo no he podido ser capaz de poner el resto" Jackie.

Al observar a la esquina del cuarto Star ve dos cajas de gran tamaño, con el probable contenido de cosa relacionadas a Marco, considerando lo siguiente parece que su obsesión está empeorando cada vez que pasa más tiempo cerca de él.

" _Esto será realmente difícil_ " Star.

"Entonces ¿Que te trae aquí?" Jackie.

Star comienza a respirar profundamente mientras Jackie la observa.

"Jackie Necesito decirte algo. . . es importante" Jackie.

"Ho, Claro" Jackie.

Dejando el Poster a un lado se acerca a Star, sus expresiones son serias lo cual debe ser algo que quiere quitarse de su pecho.

"Puedes decirme lo que quieras después de todo somos amigas" Jackie.

Jackie toma ambas manos de Star con la intención de reconfortarla.

"Yo. . . " Star.

Su voz se corta.

"¿Si?" Jackie.

"Yo. . . Yo. . . Estoy enamorada de Marco" Star.

Los ojos de Jackie se Abren enteramente con su visión casi perdida, Star se contuvo lo suficiente para escuchar que es lo que le dirá, pero después de un par de minutos Star nota algo extraño, Jackie ha mantenido la misma expresión todo este tiempo sin moverse o hacer algún sonido.

"J-Jackie" Star.

Con algo de temor Star trata de mover a Jackie y al hacer ella cae al suelo como un tronco sin moverse, al acercarse se da cuenta de que esta inconsciente.

* * *

Continuara. . . .

* * *

I thing you Guys can guess what its coming next, Right?


	8. Chapter 7

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 7.**

* * *

Good Evening everyone here's next Chapter. . .

* * *

From: Yamil (Guest)

 **Yamil:** Para cuándo el siguiente capítulo?

Ya ha pasado un año :'v

 **Me:** When I read this, I was at work and start to laugh a lot and my Boss told me to shut up! :(

And I hate you for that (Just Joking, don't hate you at all) but at the same time Thank You for reading this Fanfic, you're right . . . it been a Year, Ha!

* * *

 **Father´s Day**

* * *

El distinguido y aclamado Baile anual de St. Olga ha concluido y con él también lo hace su ciclo escolar, todas las princesas se les concede un cierto descanso de sus actividades diarias de este instituto, lo cual se conoce como vacaciones.

Este concepto fue implementado pro misma Directora quien después ser influenciada por cierta persona de la Dimensión Tierra, parecía ser un concepto desobligado e insulso pero al ver los beneficios que trae estas llamadas Vacaciones, no se puede negar a implementarlas.

Las Princesas toman sus respetivas Vacaciones, dejándolas disfrutar sus días con tranquilidad sin el concepto de la Escuela en su mente, divirtiéndose por su propia manera, pasar tiempo con amigos o familiares, en otras palabras descansando.

"Como cada año, al término del Baile anual de St. Olga es un hincapié para poner un final sobre los acontecimientos sobre la educación así mismo como el aprendizaje de cada princesa" Heinous.

Y como es bien conocido la directora Heinous realiza su discurso de término anual exaltando los sucesos ocurridos durante este año con la intención de poder, demostrar la eficacia de los métodos de enseñanza impartidos en la institución.

¿Por qué?, Simple, este evento tiene como invitados a las familias Reales y Nobles de todas las dimensiones, todo presentado en un gran salón, en el cual las princesas esta posicionadas en el centro, todas se encuentra de pie en posición elegante demostrando su porte notable al igual que su compostura ante un evento de mayor escala.

Los Padres de las Princesas presentes son observadas con ojos realmente de asombro y orgullo así como felices de saber que sus Hijas están creciendo adecuadamente más allá de sus expectativas por otro lado Las Madres están felices de ver la elegante postura que llevan sus hijas en un evento de este tipo algunas de ellas han pasado por esta escuela recibiendo la misma educación de Heinous, viendo los resultados están más que satisfechas.

"St. Olga agradece a todas la Familias Reales y Nobles por elegirnos como centro educativo, por todo siéntanse orgullosos de sus Princesas ya que con este paso se convertirán en Futuras Reinas" Heinous.

Aplausos se hicieron sonar en todo el salón todos provenientes de los Padres y Madres, pero en caso de las princesas, la mayoría se encuentra cansada por mantener la posición por más de dos horas de discurso, cualquier otra hubiese sucumbido en un instante, pero debido a la poderosa sugestión de Heinous ninguna flaqueo pudiendo continuar hasta el final.

Una vez terminado el discurso muchas de las princesas comienzan a empacar sus cosas para regresar a sus hogares, sus Padres y Madres los esperan en los carruajes.

"Como siempre un discurso Largo" Loreli.

"Chica, Heinous lo dijo No Desborde o consecuencias habrá" Pony.

"Espero no tener que hacer algo así nunca más" Loreli.

Pony y Loreli convenzan de camino a donde se encuentran sus Padres.

"Con Heinous es probable que suceda nuevamente"

Otra princesa se une a la conversación.

"No lo digas por ningún motivo" Loreli.

"Heinous No es una Mala Chicas solo tiene que aparentar en situaciones como estas" Pony.

"R-Relámete me asusta la Manera en que te desenvuelves con la Directora" Loreli.

"Para ti lo será, pero ella es mi chica" Pony.

Pony sonríe firmemente ante Loreli.

"Después de Todo soy su Favorita" Pony.

Después de esa conversación ambas toman caminos diferentes.

"Hija, Es bueno verte" Rey Pony Head.

"¡Hola Papi! ¿Es bueno verte has bajado de peso?" Pony.

"No, de hecho. . . " Rey Pony Head.

"¡Qué Bien! Ahora vamos a casa, debo tomar unas cosas antes irme" Pony.

"¿Irte?" Rey Pony Head.

"Si, con mis amigas, B-Fly y Jackie" Pony.

* * *

Un mareo recorre la cabeza de Jackie en este momento, todo a su alrededor parece estar oscuro, sin duda sus ojos están cerrados de esa manera lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos, de alguna manera su cara le duele, pareciera como si se hubiese golpeado contra algo duro, se preguntaba ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida? No lo recuerda.

En su mente esta la sensación de haber tenido el sueño más espelúznate de toda su existencia, su mejor amiga enamorada del mismo chico que ella está obsesionada. . . corrijo, interesada.

". . . "

Extraño parece que alguien le está llamando pero no sabe quién exactamente lo está haciendo, ¿Pudiera ser el despertador? o ¿Tal vez, el cartero? Si es el caso no recuerda haber solicitado nada nuevo en equipo de cámara.

". . . "

Ahí está otra vez, ¿quizás debería abrir los ojos completamente para descubrirlo? Al hacerlo lo primero que aparece frente a ella, es lo que parece ser una mano acercándose a su cara muy rápidamente.

"¿Hum?" Jackie.

Que extraño, sin duda.

Pas.

El lado derecho de su rostro le duele fuertemente, su mente se desorienta ante esto.

Pas.

Ahora el dolor proviene del lado izquierdo de su rostro ¿Qué sucede?

Pas.

Otra vez.

Pas.

Y otra vez.

Su rostro comienza a doler y arderle, todo al mismo tiempo.

": . . Jackie. . . "

Se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero no pude identificarlo debido a la desorientación y el dolor que está sintiendo.

"¡Despierta Jackie!"

Esa voz ¿Star?

"¡Reacciona!" Star.

"¿S-Star?" Jackie.

Pas, Pas, Pas.

Nuevamente comenzó a sentir el mismo dolor, pero en esta ocasión sabe lo que es y de donde viene, sobre todo sabe cómo detenerlo.

* * *

"¡Reacciona! ¡Jackie!" Star.

Star se encontraba dándole bofetadas a Jackie con la intención de hacerla volver a sus sentidos, este truco lo aprendió de su Padre, cuando un soldado no puede continuar más, debes de abofetearlo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo entrar en conciencia, según su Padre este método jamás había fallado, con este método incluso podías hacerlo volver a la vida, aunque nunca lo había hecho antes, esto fue lo primero que llego a su cabeza cuando entro en pánico al ver a Jackie caer en el suelo repentinamente.

Si se repetía varias veces e incluso con fuerza suficiente no habría problema, esos fueron los consejos de su Padre.

Pum.

Pero antes de poder continuar, un golpe con una gran fuerza y considerable velocidad han dado en un punto blando en su estómago dejándola caer a un costado de dolor, al tratar de ver de dónde provino el golpe se da cuenta de que es de Jackie, quien se encuentra con sus mejillas enrojecidas debido a los golpes, además realmente está furiosa.

"¡¿Qué Diablos está haciendo?!" Jackie.

" _¡F-Funciono!_ " Star.

Gritaba Star en su interior al saber que los concejos de su padre han dado frutos, pero realmente no esperaba sentir dolor al igual que Jackie, posteriormente planea comentar su experiencia con él, para saber si lo hizo bien.

* * *

"Entonces llego en mesero y trajo un extraño corte en forma cuadrada con su interior había pequeños círculos marcados y alrededor de ella había una envoltura verde, supongo que era decoración" Brittney.

"Maravillo, cariño, me alegra que te divirtieras"

En este momento Brittney se en cuneta teniendo una cena familiar con su Padre Zi Jing Wong _ *****_ , normalmente la mayor parte del tiempo se viajando o encerrado en su oficina privada revisando inversiones, contratos, localidades, productos, importaciones, entre otras situaciones.

Pero siempre ha sido capaz de poder pasar tiempo de calidad con su adorada hija.

"Lo mejor de todo fue cuando termino el Baile y fuimos directo al cuarto" Brittney.

Crack.

El Plato de Sr. Wong es golpeado con el tenedor golpe fuertemente el plato, sus manos parecen temblar un poco, su rostro comienza a ponerse rojo por la furia que sentía, pero ante todo esto logra contenerse, manteniendo su rostro sereno ante su hija.

"¿E-En serio?" Sr. Wong.

Pero su voz se comenzó a quebrar.

"¡Si! ¡Pasamos toda la noche despiertos!" Brittney.

Crack.

El cuchillo que llevaba Zi Jing golpeo fuertemente el plato, ahora estaba temblando fuertemente haciendo casi imposible de suprimirlo.

"Toda la Noche. . . Despiertos. . . " Zi Jing.

Murmuraba.

"Fue la mejor experiencia que tuve, lo deseo volver a hacer muchas más veces" Brittney.

Le hablaba a su Padre con ojos brillantes y llenos de felicidad, su rostro esta levemente ruborizado.

Zi Jing no lo mostrara ante su Hija, pero en este momento está maldiciendo al chico que puso en esta condición a su Pequeña, no es un secreto para él, saber quién es ese chico.

* * *

Antes de su fiesta de 15 años, Brittney se comportaba más seria casi no mostraba muchas emociones, a su Padre le dolía verla así, creciendo con cierto enojo en su interior, durante su niñez se aseguró de darle las mejores cosas, los mejores maestros, los mejores alimentos, al principio mantenía su sonrisa pero con el paso del tiempo dejo de brillar, convirtiéndose en un mueca sin sentido.

El plan que se le vino a su mente, fue poner a su Hija en una escala pública con la intención de poder conseguir amigos verdaderos y hacerla cambiar emocionalmente como físicamente.

Así que busco escuelas con el nivel académico adecuado para esta situación, en muchas ciudades grandes, pero decidió abandonar la idea de colocarla en ese tipo de habientes, por lo tanto continuo su búsqueda hasta que encontró una escuela la cual calificaba con sus expectativas.

La ciudad de Echo Creek en California, lo Primero fue comparar un terreno adecuado para la construcción de su mansión digna de su Hija y Familia.

En cuanto a la Escuela pudiera ser complicado la inscripción, para eso Zi Jing se aseguró de realizar una generosa donación a la escuela de Academia Echo Creek haciendo posible la entrada y manteniendo a salvo a su Hija contra cualquier intento de Bullying.

Cuando empezó a asistir su hija de alguna manera parecía encontrar un cierto ánimo, cuando le pregunto sobre el tema se dio cuenta que era debido a la animación, una actividad inesperada pero Zi Jing la apoyaría, después de convencer al director de convertirla en la capitana del equipo de porristas.

Tiempo después su ánimo comenzó a decaer con forme pasaba el tiempo, luego sucedió el incidente en la escuela donde dos sujetos utilizaron a varios niños como rehenes, lo cual al parecer fue resuelto gracias a un niño que tomo acciones.

Imprudente fue lo que pensó Zi Jing.

Posteriormente las cosas se normalizaron, su Hija comenzó a parecer estar un poco más activa en sus noches y al aparecer en sus días de escuela, un cierto cambio muy pequeño pero importante para su Padre, esto lo llenaba de alegría.

Pero su alegría se volvió amargura, todo comenzó a suceder después de la Fiesta de 15 años de su Hija, Zi Jing organizaba personalmente las fiestas, pero en esta ocasión Brittney le pidió que ella quería hacerlo, a palabras de ella fueron "Deseo hacerla inolvidable" mientras reía.

Zi Jing parecía extraño pero dejo todo en manos de ella.

En este momento la preguntas es ¿Por qué, un Padre dejaría tener tanta libertad a su Hija en pleno crecimiento? La respuesta es simple, Zi Jing antes de que su esposa falleciera al dar a luz a su hija Brittney le prometió a su esposa que la apoyaría en toda decisión que tomara.

Debido a que su difunta Esposa no tuvo elección en muchos aspectos de su propia vida, la única cosa pudo elegir por voluntad propia fue el casarse con Zi Jing Wong, por su parte él, la amo más que cualquier otra cosa, dejándolo con esa mentalidad.

Esa noche su Hija llego tarde a su casa, Zi Jing suele dormir hasta tarde revisando los últimos informes del día, lo primero que llamo su atención fue las risas provenientes de las escaleras las cuales tomaron camino al Cuarto de su Hija.

"Noches. . . " Brittney.

Se escuchó al cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Brittney se encontraba completamente de un buen humor, la sonrisa que creyó jamás volver a ver estaba frente a Zi Jing por alguna razón estaba preparando su propio desayuno con una de las encargadas.

Rápidamente al terminar toma direcciona a la escuela pero en vez de tomar la Limosina decide ir caminando, a la distancia pudo notar que se reunía con algunas chicas, esto lo lleno de entusiasmo y felicidad.

* * *

Hoy es viernes por la tarde Zi Jing, decide tomar el resto del día y el fin de semana para pasar tiempo de calidad con su Hija quien se había vuelto más abierta ante todo.

Todo estaba perfecto en el mundo para Zi Jing, en la mansión Wong se mantenía un silencio muy placentero al punto de volverse tranquilidad, él se encontraba en la sala Leyendo, no informes, reportes, contratos o proyectos, solo leyendo por diversión.

Por su parte Brittney se encontraba frente al él con una consola de juego frente al televisor, usando audífonos mientras se divierte, una diversión algo extraña para una Chica de su edad pero eso no importaba, porque todo estaba perfecto.

" _Space unicorn Soaring through the stars Delivering the rainbows all around the world_ "

El sonido más extraño aparece del celular de su Hija que al verlo su sonrisa se vuelve algo extraña.

"Marco ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es hora de casería de Monstruos?" Brittney.

Lo primero que llamo su atención fue el nombre.

" _¿Marco? ¿Un chico? ¿Monstruos? ¿Más de esos Juegos?_ " Zi Jing.

"Ho, entonces. . . ¿Chico Seguridad q-quiere a-acción?" Brittney.

Brittney se pone de pie dirigiéndome al pasillo para evitar que Zi Jing pueda escuchar más.

" _¿Acción? ¿Más de esos videojuegos?_ " Zi Jing.

Inmediatamente se acerca lo suficiente para seguir escuchando, es algo malo invadir la privacidad de su Hija pero como Padre debe saber lo que sucede en esa conversación.

". . . No tengo mucha experiencia p-pero. . . ¿S-Si c-crees que está bien p-podemos intentarlo? ¿M-Mi casa o la t-tuya? O ¿H-Hotel?" Brittney.

". . . " Zi Jing.

Ahora se encuentra en caos, su mente está tratando de procesar lo ocurrido, su Hija, Su preciosa Princesa, Su dulce Bebe, su Hermosa Princesa y un Chico, un Bastardo, un Maldito, un Desgraciado, ha estado cerca de su Maravillosa Hija.

Su ira se incremente considerablemente la parecer no puede contenerse en este momento solo desea destrozar a ese Bastardo, ahora esta imaginando el posible rostro del Infeliz, ¿Sera un delincuente? ¿Acaso uno de esos Chicos que van de chica en chica? ¿Un Rebelde? ¿Vagabundo? ¿Bueno para nada?

" _¡Bastardo!_ " Zi Jing.

"¡Acudiste a la persona indica, Mi amigo!" Brittney.

Zi Jing es sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su Hija Gritar de alegría.

"¡¿Cunado es este Baile?!" Brittney.

" _¿Baile? ¿Eso es a lo que estaban hablando?_ " Zi Jing.

Si es así puede que haya mal interpretado las cosas, pero Marco.

"Muy Pronto, No hay tiempo que perder te veo en el Mall en 30 minutos y necesitaremos ayuda" Brittney.

Después de eso Brittney toma dirección a su cuarto, después de unos segundos sale con su cartera y llama a la limosina, pidiéndola que la lleven al Mall lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Para cunado su Hija llega a la Mansion ya son las alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, ella lleva cargando unas bolsas, no son grandes como las que suele traer al terminar sus compras, al parecer lleva una funda para lo que parece ser un vestido.

"Papi" Brittney.

Antes de continuar a su cuarto decide ir directo con su Padre.

" _Extraño_ " Zi Jing.

"Quiero decirte algo. . . " Brittney.

Por alguna razón el corazón de Zi Jing comienza a latir rápidamente de nerviosismo.

"Voy a un Baile que se celebra en. . . Otra parte, además iré con Marco y J. . . " Brittney.

Zi Jing dejo de seguir escuchando las palabras de su Hija, al mencionar a Marco ignorando todo lo demás dicho de ahí en adelante.

" _¡Por supuesto que no Iras!_ " Zi Jing.

Eso fue lo que quiso gritar con todo su ser, pero no lo pudo hacer, lo mejor que vino a su cabeza fue servirse un vaso grande de wiski y tomarlo de un sorbo para calmar sus nervios.

No puede evitar que su niña crezca pero puede evitar de que cometa un error muy grave, rápidamente se dirige a su estudio dejando a su Hija sorprendida de ver como su Padre consumió su traga así de rápido.

De su escritorio toma una pequeña caja y se la entrega, cuando Brittney ve el contenido de la caja su rostro se torna de color rojo intenso.

"No puedo impedir que vayas pero lleva esto es importante que el hombre deba tenerlos, dáselos, además cunado regreses deseo hablar con Marco" Zi Jing.

Brittney solo asiente con la cabeza y se retira rápidamente a su cuarto para tomar sus cosas.

-xxx

Zi Jing observa como algunas personas le ayudan a Brittney a subir sus cosas en la limosina, pero Brittney voltea ver a su Padre que está en la ventana viéndola y se despide con una sonrisa enorme, una vez que su Hija desaparece de su vista toma su bebida de un golpe, la deja en el escritorio y toma el teléfono.

Después de marcar solo espera unos segundos para que le contesten la llamada.

"Skeeves" Zi Jing.

"H-Hola sr. Wong ¿Qué puedo. . .?" Skeeves.

"Dame toda la información que tengas sobre un estudiante de tu academia que se llame Marco" Zi Jing.

Interrumpe abruptamente a Skeeves con una voz profunda y seria.

"P-Pero eso. . ." Skeeves.

"Mandare a alguien por la información, no te tardes" Zi Jing.

". . . " Skeeves.

"No llegues tarde" Zi Jing.

Se podía escuchar a Skeeves tragar saliva a través del teléfono, sin ninguna otra palabra más, cuelga el teléfono y llama nuevamente.

"Patrick, necesito que recojas algo en la Academia Echo Creek" Zi

Pero en este momento Zi Jing Wong se encuentra debatiendo si continuar con esa promesa ahora que su difunta Esposa, ahora que Hija se encuentra en una relación muy íntima con un Chico.

* * *

"¡¿Qué rayos?!" Jackie.

Jackie ese encuentra mirándose en el espejo grande frotando sus mejillas enrojecidas debido a las bofetadas hechas por Star.

"Ahu, esto no se quitara para mañana, espero que no deje ningún moretón" Jackie.

"P-Pero volviste a-a Levantársete ¡Chof!" Star.

Star todavía se encuentra en suelo tratando de recuperarse del golpe recibido, sin duda Jackie dio justo en punto débil de los Newmanos tienen, se supone que no cualquiera puede darle con facilidad pero de alguna manera ella lo ha logrado.

"Pero ¡No tenías que hacerlo por la fuerza!" Jackie.

Grita con nuevamente con ira.

"Además, es tu culpa por decir algo. . . así. . . " Jackie.

Jackie regresa a sus sentidas al darse cuenta de las palabras de Star, hará sabe, que está enamorada de Marco.

Jackie quizás sea Cool y tranquila en el exterior pero muy adentro de ella tiene una masa de vergüenza e inseguridad que lo le permitía avanzar más allá de eso, sino hasta que Star comenzó a darle un empujón.

Ahora todo volvió nuevamente surgir al escucharlo de la misma boca de Star.

" _¡No tengo oportunidad!_ " Jackie.

Grita internamente, su amiga Star no solo es Hermosa, Alegre, sus ojos son un hermoso azul profundo brillante, su cabello es dorado sedoso de hecho no usa ningún acondicionador para mantenerlo así es completamente natural, tiene un figura muy esbelta, piel clara y lisa también, sobre todo es una Princesa de otra dimensión, agregando la Magia es una gran injusticia capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con su varita.

Puede que sea una despistada de su alrededor pero Jackie lo ha visto, Los Chicos tienen su mirada sobre ella, es popular desde el momento que se presentó ante todo el grupo y en toda la escuela.

" _Pensándolo bien es extraño que ningún Chico haya intentado ningún movimiento en ella_ " Jackie.

Jackie se cuestiona, pero lo que no sabe es que los Chicos no intentan nada con ninguna de las dos debido a Marco siempre se encuentra con Star y Jackie a pesar que las dos son muy populares, de hecho Marco los "Convenció" respecto a eso.

(Pero esa es una historia para otra ocasión.)

"¿J-Jackie?" Star.

Star se ha recuperado del golpe recibido pero en consecuencia le cuesta un poco el hablar, aun así logra llamar la atención de Jackie quien se encuentra sumida en sus pensamientos.

". . . " Jackie.

Jackie se mantiene callada esperando saber lo que dirá.

"M-Marco, realmente me gusta mucho" Star.

". . . " Jackie.

"Realmente no lo pude evitar. . . Entendería si deseas no hablarme. . . Incluso dije que te apoyaría en tu relación con Marco pero. . . " Star.

La voz de estar suena triste.

"¿He?" Jackie.

". . . Hecho la peor cosa, me enamore del Chico que te gusta. . . " Star.

". . . Star" Jackie.

"Voy a empacar mis cosas y buscare otro lugar donde poder quedarme. . . " Star.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Star se sorprende ante grito de Jackie.

"No quiero que te vaya a ninguna parte" Jackie.

Se acerca a Star y coloca ambas manos en los hombros de Star.

"Eres mi mejor amiga. . . Nunca te haría algo así" Jackie.

Star abraza a Jackie al escuchar sus palabras.

"Gracias" Star.

Su voz sonaba solloza, mientras se separa del abrazo.

"Realmente lo siento, sé que Marco te gusta pero no lo pude evitar" Star.

"No te disculpes era inevitable, Supongo" Jackie.

"Hahaha" Star.

"Esos ojos Café Chocolate son Hermosos" Jackie.

Jackie se abraza a si misma mientras voltea al Techo donde se encuentra el poster de Marco leyendo un Libro en la biblioteca.

"Ese lunar en su mejilla derecha lo hace adorable" Star.

Star cruza sus piernas y voltea al lado derecho de la pared donde hay un poster donde Marco está comiendo un Taco Gigante.

"Esa sonrisa me derrite cada vez que la veo" Jackie.

Luego voltea a la pared Izquierda donde hay un poster sonriendo con todos los del equipo de americano después de Ganar el Partido.

La sonrisa de Jackie comienza a torcerse.

"Ho, Si" Star.

Los ojos de Star comienzan a brilla al ver el Poster cerca de la mesa del escritorio, donde Marco está bajando el cierre de su suéter Rojo.

Ahí Star pareciera empezar a babear levemente.

"Hummmm, su cuerpo, no olvides su cuerpo" Jackie.

Jackie se deja caer de espalda centrando su mirada al poster cerca del Armario donde en el lado derecho se encuentra el poster en donde Marco esta de espalda levantándose su playera mostrando parte de su ropa interior.

Ahí Jackie empezó a babear de igual que Star.

"Mmmmmm, Siiiiiiiiiii" Star.

Star se abraza así misma mientras centra su Mirada al Armario de Jackie donde en el lado izquierdo Esta un Poster donde Marco levanta su Playera para limpiarse el sudor de la frente mostrando sus pequeñas abdominales casi marcadas.

"Mmmmm. . . Abdominales. . . " Star.

Al igual que Jackie, Star se encuentra babeando más.

". . . " Jackie.

". . . " Star.

Un silencio largo se mantuvo entre ellas.

"Quiero secuestrar a Marco para que sea Mío" Jackie.

Jackie acaba de decir algo verdaderamente preocupante, cualquiera que escuchar estas palabras enteramente llenas de sinceridad las cuales provienen del fondo de su corazón, comenzaría a preocuparse o llamaría a la Policía.

Si Brittney escuchara esto llamaría "Es una completa Psicópata" quizás la vería con ojos de desagrado.

Si Janna escuchara lo primero que le diría "Eres una total acosadora" y comenzaría a torturarla durante toda la escuela o el resto de la vida de Jackie.

Si Pony la escuchara decir eso diría "¡Lo sabía! Ahora págame gane la apuesta" y la consideraría una total Loca, aunque a este punto Pony ya lo sabía desde la primera vez que se conocieron.

Si Star la escuchara, No, La está escuchando de hecho esta en frente de ella, Jackie esta intrigada de lo que le diría. . .

"Quiero tener un Bebe con Marco" Star.

Star coloca sus manos en su vientre mientras mantiene la mirada sobre el poster de Marco.

"¿He?" Jackie.

Jackie inmediatamente se sienta para observar a Star fijamente.

Star se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y rápidamente se cubre la boca.

". . . " Jackie.

". . . " Star.

Ambas se observan por un par de segundos hasta que Jackie decide romper el silencio.

". . . ¿Acaso estás Loca?" Jackie.

"No quiero escuchar eso de ti, además, acabas de decir que lo quieres secuestrar a Marco ¿Acaso eso no te convierte en una Loca?" Star.

"No me juzgues, ¿Acaso todas las Princesas quieren un bebe de Marco?" Jackie.

"Daaah, obvio" Star.

Jackie parpadea un par de veces al desconcierto de las palabras de Star.

". . . S-Star ¿Me estás d-diciendo que todas las p-princesas de la escuela. . .?" Jackie.

Star inclina su cabeza en confusión.

"Pues Claro ¿Por qué todas ellas llevaban ese tipo de trajes de Baño tan reveladores?" Star.

Para Star esto es sentido común en la Raleza y Nobleza de todas Dimensiones, pero en la Tierra es algo preocupante.

"Espera, eso quiere decir que todas ellas intentaban llegar a eso. . . A eso. . . por eso se pegaban tanto, por eso Marco estaba sonriendo alegremente. . . " Jackie.

"Todas saben que no podrán estar con él, debido a su estatus o tal vez están comprometidas, pero si se llevan un Bebe de Marco nadie las Juzgarían, además debido a como es Marco, los Padres aceptarían al Bebe como parte de su familia y. . ." Star.

Star se detiene al observar como los ojos de Jackie se oscurecieron, el aire que la rodea se convierte en algo pesado, pareciera como si un animal salvaje se estuviera levantando para ir de cacería después no haber comido en un par de días.

"¿J-Jackie?" Star.

Star comienza a sentirse nerviosa.

"Parece que tendré que tomar acciones ante esto" Jackie.

Jackie coloca su dedo índice en sus labios mientras su mirada esta concentrada sobre el poster, Star por su parte desea salir del cuarto lo más rápido posible pero algo le dice que si sale ahora mismo puede que su Amiga decida hacer algo que verdaderamente peligroso.

"Haaaa" Jackie.

Antes de que Star tratara de hacer volver a Jackie a sus sentidos, ella suspira y la presión que aprecio desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

Esto deja a Star impresionada.

"¿Jackie estas Bien?" Star.

"Si lo estoy, pensándolo bien esto es culpa de Marco" Jackie.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Star.

"No es obvio, como todo el tiempo es amable y lindo, hace que las Chicas caigan rendidas ante sus pies, debería tener algo de control" Jackie.

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Star.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Debería ser más tranquilo y estar consciente de que dos Hermosas Chicas están a Su Lado!" Star.

"¡Cierto! Además ¡¿Viste como estaba disfrutando ser rodeado de todas esas Princesas con trajes de Baño muy seductores?!" Jackie.

La voz de Jackie suena molesta.

"¡Moría de Celos! ¡Estuve cerca de ir a Enseñarle que no debe de mirar a otra Chica que no seamos nosotras!" Star.

La voz de Star también suena molesta.

"¡Puede hacer lo que quiera con nosotras! Pero nooooo ¡Tiene que ir con otras Chicas!" Jackie.

"¡Debemos hacerle entender que somos mejores que las demás Chicas!" Star.

"¡Tan solo míranos somos unas bellezas, cualquier Chico saldría con nosotras sin ninguna objeción!" Jackie.

Su conversación duro un largo tiempo, discutiendo mayormente sobre Marco, pero ahí mismo acordaron una cosa que las dos son buenas amigas sin importar lo que suceda ambas les gusta el mismo Chico, además, sin importar el resultado ellas seguirán siendo amigas hasta el final.

* * *

"¿Estas segura que solo esos?" Jackie.

"¡Si! ¡Es más que suficiente!" Star.

Star se encuentra cargando varios rollos largos y algunos pequeños.

"¡Solo necesito un martillo y estará perfecto!" Star.

"¿Sabes algo? Te ayudare a ponerlos" Jackie.

"No será necesario puedo hacerlo fácilmente como cuando uso mi varita" Star.

"Decidido te ayudare" Jackie.

"¡Oye!" Star.

Ambas se dirigen al cuarto de Star, rápidamente Jackie toma uno de los rollos que lleva Star desenvolviéndolo suavemente, con una grapadora en mano Jackie comienza a pegarlo en donde Star le indica, después de cierto tiempo la paredes del cuarto están adornadas con poster.

Poster con Marco Díaz en ellos, cuatro de ellos son grandes estos están distribuidos encima de su mesa de escritorio, otro al lado de su espejo, los dos últimos están pegados a cada lado del armario de Star, los demás esta distribuidos en ciertas partes de las paredes.

"Listo todos están pegados" Jackie.

"¡Gracias!" Star.

"Otra vez ¿Algo más que necesites?" Jackie.

"No todo. . . " Star.

Star hace una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.

". . . De hecho hay algo más" Star.

"Claro solo dilo para esos son las Amigas" Jackie.

"Amigas, Claro. . . Me gustaría que me prestaras el suéter de Marco para dormir con el" Star.

Jackie abre los ojos de la impresión ante la petición de Star.

"No" Jackie.

"¡Vamos! ¡Solo será esta Noche!" Star.

"¡No! ¡Si lo hago perderá su olor!" Jackie.

"No hay problema conseguiremos otro si eso sucediera" Star.

Jackie comienza a ser persuadida.

"Además cambiaremos una y otra vez si es necesario para mantener su olor, recuerda que él tiene varios pares del mismo" Star.

Star le muestra una sonrisa algo malvada.

Segundos después Star y Jackie aprietan fuertemente sus manos en señal de acuerdo en estar consiguiendo un suéter con el olor de Marco.

Esa Noche Star abrazaba fuertemente el Suéter rojo y oliéndolo sin reserva alguna, girando y morderlo sin parar hasta el amanecer.

* * *

River Johansen Nacido en la noble familia de Guerreros Barbaros Johansen conocida como los Caza Monstruos entrenados en las artes tradicionales y primitivas.

Desde el momento que nació tuvo que enfrentar las pruebas de selección en la cual lo evaluaban de pies a cabeza para decidir su vocación, la cual paso por un pelo por así decirlo.

Durante su Juventud fue dedicado al arte de la batalla enfrentándose a feroces bestias, guerreros más fuertes que él, Monstruos aterradores y feroces. Pasando con éxito no muy notorio.

Aun así no alcanzaba los estándares necesarios para convertirse en un verdadero Guerrero Johansen, su actitud es pacifica, amable o dócil dependiendo de la situación, se puede decir que prefiere hablar antes de actuar como lo haría otro Johansen, pero de todos modos es apreciado por su familia los cuales le dan el respeto y cariño necesario.

Actualmente se llevaba una alianza entre los Johansen y Butterfly's para la conquista de tierras y exterminación de Monstruos.

En tiempos antiguos fueron los Butterfly's quienes solicitaron su ayuda en la gran Guerra contra los Reptilianos, hasta que termino con una practico empate.

Tiempo después los Johansen tuvieron una reunión formal con los Butterfly para conocer a sus descendientes finales River en aquella ocasión, fue seleccionando para asistir debido a que ellos no tenían las habilidades correctas para lo que se podría llamar una plática real, por ese motivo River pudo ir.

Cuando se presentaron la Reina Comet Butterfly presento a la Princesa Moon Butterfly, la cual desde el primer momento cautivo al Joven River, sus hermosos ojos lo llamaban al igual que su hermoso cabello, en ese momento River solo tuvo ojo para ella.

Esa Reunión la reina afirmó que se haría un tratado de Paz con los Monstruos para evitar que continuará la Horripilante Guerra el general a Cargo de los Monstruos acepto los Términos sin ningún problema, la única condición que pedio en aquella ocasión fue que fuera en un lugar secreto para ambas partes.

Todos les parecía una total trampa, sin importar como lo vieran pero el Corazón de La Reina Comet accedió a pesar de las negaciones de sus consejeros, La Princesa también se negaba ante semejante acto, aun así fue.

Este evento debió haber tardado no más de un día pero después de dos Días todos comenzaron a preocuparse, en esa ocasión la Princesa Moon camino a donde se encontraba su cuarto como de costumbre y encerrarse, debido a la preocupación.

Pero ese día se escuchó un Grito fuerte proveniente de la habitación de la Princesa cuando todos fueron a ver la razón de semejante exalto, lo primero que vieron al llegar fue que la Princesa Moon tenía la varita en ambas manos, lo cual significaba que algo malo había pasado a la Reina,

Si esperar nada mas La Princesa Moon ordeno ir a buscar a su Madre pero cuando llegaron a ese lugar no encontró nada más que Guardias Muertos y su Madre en las mismas condiciones.

Al escuchar esto al Princesa Moon se convirtió en Reina Moon pero la depresión la consumió no hablaba con nadie o comía para nada.

Todos decidieron darle el espacio necesario, pero para River lo preocupo de dejar a la Reina Moon en ese estado e intento animarla al estilo Johansen claro que sin mucho éxito, las primeras veces le levo Presas que había cazado e incluso le preparo comida de todo estilo de carne.

Muchos lo consideraban una tontería pero para él era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Lo cual dio frutos en poco tiempo, La reina Moon aprecio el esfuerzo de River, pidiéndole que se quedara con ella como consejero, la mayoría se opuso ante esto, pero Moon lo Ordeno fuertemente y sin ninguna queja más lo aceptaron.

River se quedó con la Reina Moon todo el tiempo en todos los días más pesados como los montemos alegres, siempre juntos inseparables, llevándolos a ser el equipo más fuerte en su campo de juego.

Años más tarde ambos se casaron River abandono su nombre convirtiéndose en Rey, de igual manera se mantenía a su lado ayudándola.

Tiempo después tuvieron una Hija la cual River la considero la más hermosa niña que jamás había tenido, Star su nombre será, Star Butterfly, a partir de ese momento su Hija se convirtió en su más grande Amor.

Como Padre le enseño todas las artes de los Johansen, desde pelear con Monstruos hasta cacería de Fieras todo lo que se le ocurriera.

Cuando Star tuvo la suficiente edad se convirtió en una hermosa Flor para él, cierto tiempo descubrió que tenía un Novio, esto lo altero violentamente, en ese momento que era lo que debería decir.

Al parecer había empezado a salir con el Hijo de la Nobleza de los Lucitor, River tuvo una conversación realmente intensa con el Joven, la cual no fue muy amable, pero su Hija se interpuso ante esto, así que lo tuvo que aceptar de una u otra manera, con un descontento enorme.

Una semana después se enteró de que su Hija había terminado su relación con el Chico en menos de un mes, la cual la dejo deprimida.

Moon dijo que era algo natural, pidiendo que la dejen sola hasta que se clamara, River no le agrado la idea de las misma manera que lo Hizo con su esposa logro volverla a la habitual alegría.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad River se prometió así mismo que jamás dejaría que le sucediera algo similar a su Hija, desde ese entonces cualquier Chico que quisiera acercarse a ella, siempre está listo para enfrentarlo.

El día que su Hija recibió su Varita se encontraba con la Mayor felicidad y orgullo que un padre sentía, pero después de causar su primer estrago, su Madre se enfureció con ella dejándola en depresión, ahí fue cuando su padre decidió intervenir y animarla nuevamente, una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez.

Después de fallar muchas ocasiones durante los 10 meses que llevaba su varita se decidió enviarla a la Dimensión de la Tierra una dimensión segura para practicar y cultivar sus habilidades con ella.

Convenciendo al "Director" de la Escuela para dejarla entrar sin problema alguno y asegurándose que ningún Chico se acerque a ella, fue el mayor logro de su orgullo de Padre.

Esa misma Noche River estaba muy emocionado de saber cómo le fue a si Hija en su primer día en la Dimensión Tierra.

"Jackie y yo Fuimos atacadas por Monstruos, pero de alguna manera logramos sobrevivir" Star.

Esas fueron sus palabras.

Para su Gran sobrepasa sucedió de Maravilla su Hija Fue capaz de defenderse de una docena de Monstruos ella sola, realmente algo de celebrar.

"De hecho no fui yo quien los derroto" Star.

Curioso si no fue ella entonces quien fue.

"¡Siiiii! ¡Marco Ubaldo Díaz! O como le gusta que le digan ¡Marco Díaz!" Star.

Todo parecía bien hasta que el Nombre de Marco Ubaldo Díaz fue mencionado

"¡¿Un Chico?!. . ." Rey River.

River enloqueció totalmente un Chico trataba de hacer un Movimiento en su pequeña Guerrero, imperdonable.

Por su puesto su esposa detuvo de acercarse a ese Chico debido a lo que parece ser capaz poder enfrentar a Monstruos únicamente con las Manos, incluso él, le constaría trabajo hacer eso, no a cualquier Johansen le sería muy complicado poder lograr semejante hazaña.

* * *

Un hombre enmascarado vestido de color Negro le entrega un Sobre River, el cual posteriormente lo abre i comienza a revisar las fotografías una por una.

Y por cual revisara su Furia se incrementa conforme comienza a ver una tras otra.

"M-Mi rey, T-Tranquilícese"

El Sujeto vestido de Negro parece ver claramente como la ira de River se incrementa con cada Foto.

"Estoy Tranquilo de no estarlo sacaría mi lanza y estada para ir a eliminar a este sujeto" River.

Su voz es tranquila pero su paraciencia muestra otra cosa diferente.

"D-Debo decir que en esta ocasión logramos captar lo Mejor que pudimos"

"¿En serio? Entonces ¿Por qué no hay fotos del Baile de esa Chica de la Tierra o del baile de St. Olga?" River.

"Mi señor St. Olga es una institución de Máxima seguridad capaz de repeler a un ejército por sí misma"

"eso es Cierto pero dime ¿Por qué no hay Fotos del Baile en la Tierra?" River.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, por más que intentamos no fuimos capaces de entrar en ese Baile, pareciera como si estuviera vigilado por alguien capaz de realizar las mismas capacidades defensivas de St. Olga"

"Hum" River.

River ignoro las Palabras de su espía pero sobre todo, está sorprendido de la seguridad que haya en la tierra, aun así continua revisando Fotos traídas, La primera vez que su Hija hablo de "Marco" Se mantuvo vigilándolo constantemente una vez que vio esa imagen de "Marco" durmiendo abrazado con su pequeña guerrero ha estado sobre él sin detenerse ni un solo instante.

". . . " River.

River se mantuvo en silencio por al menos unos minutos viendo las ultimas fotografías sin decir nada más, el Hombre de Negro se mantuvo cayado hasta el momento que el Rey se pone de pie abruptamente.

"¿Su Majestad?"

Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, dejando al Hombre de Negro algo desconcertado.

El Hombre de Negro tomo las ultimas fotografías que el Rey se encontraba mirando y para su gran sorpresa, pudo comprender exactamente el ¿Por qué? El Rey se puso de esta manera.

Todos saben que él ama su Hija fuertemente, el hecho de ver estas fotografías son pruebas fehaciente de esto.

"Siento lastima por el Chico, espero que el Rey no lo mate, rezare por ti Chico"

Después de eso la foto frente al él puede ver al Joven siendo abrazado por la Princesa Butterfly y su Amiga de la Tierra una a cada lado de él, pero lo más llamativo es que la última Foto es el beso que amabas le dan en sus Mejillas.

"Buena surte Chico"

Fueron las Palabras del hombre de Negro.

* * *

"Me dijiste que no me entrometiera" River.

Decía River Johansen mientras se cambiaba en su atuendo de Bárbaro con su taparrabo y pintándose las marcas ceremoniales antes de cada cacería.

"Pero no lo puedo hacer" River.

Continuaba hablando mientras tomaba su Lanza y Escapada.

"¡Ese Bastardo debe Pagar con su Sangre en mi Lanza!" River.

Decía frente al retrato donde su esposa.

"¡Nadie volverá a hacerle daño a mi Pequeña Guerrero! ¡Tu cabeza será mía Marco Díaz!" River.

Sin ninguna palabra mas River sale rápidamente saca unas tijeras dimensionales creando un portal e inmediatamente lo atraviesa.

* * *

Ala mañana siguiente ambas se levantaron temprano con la intención de ir a la casa de la Familia Díaz, después de todo le dijeron que podían ir cuando quisieran, no solo por el desayuno delicioso que preparan cada mañana, sino también con la intención de estar más pegadas a Marco para llamar más la atención de él.

Ellas quieren ser vistas más que solo amigas, utilizando sus encantos y tácticas de seducción, durante todos los días de ahora en adelante.

Ambas acordaron que sin importar cuál de las dos sea la Novia de Marco ellas seguirán siendo Amigas.

* * *

Mientras tanto un Hombre vestido de uniforme color verde camuflajeado se encuentra caminado en dirección al sureste del pueblo, llevando botas de color negro y gorra del mismo color de su uniforme, con insignias de en los costados de cada hombros de color dorado con flechas apuntando en dirección al cielo y en el centro de ellas un símbolo de águila, cargando a su costado derecho una mochila Grande del mismo color que su uniforme.

"Buenas tardes soldado"

Durante su caminata por el centro una persona vestido de overol gris con gorra de color rojo lo saluda.

"Hola Roy, debo decirte soy Sargento Mayor para ti"

"Lo que usted diga Sargento" Roy.

Este hombre es el encargado de la limpieza en cuanto a insectos en los jardines de todo Echo Creek Roy Nelson, anteriormente era peleador profesional de artes marciales mixtas, ganando muchos campeonatos.

Pero después de ser considerado casi invicto decidió restirare y pasar sus días en un lugar tranquilo y apacible como Echo Creek ¿Por qué se convirtió en exterminador? Simple cuando llego no tenía idea de que otra cosa hacer pero una señora mayor de edad tenía problemas en su jardín con pestes de insectos no deseados que comían sus hermosas flores de color rosa, así que él se ofreció con buena intención de limpiarlo, daba la casualidad que llevaba una lata de insecticida al terminar la señora le dio $85 dólares este fue el primer trabajo que hizo de ahí comenzó a tomar trabajos en toda la ciudad y de ese momento se dedicó a ello obteniendo buenas ganancias.

"¿Qué lo trae de nuevo a este pequeño pueblo?" Roy.

"Estoy en descanso"

"Oh, Entonces ve y busca a tu pequeña Niña" Roy.

"No tienes que decirlo dos veces"

"Entonces nos vemos después, John Mayer Thomas" Roy

"Adiós Roy" John.

Así es este hombre es el Padre de Jackie, después de esa pequeña conversación retoma su camino, después de una caminata de 20 minutos logra llegar a una caso grande donde en el buzón de correo dice Thomas.

Sin ninguna duda se acerca a la puerta principal y del costado de una de las plantas de la entrada saca una llave y con ella entra a la residencia, algo que paso desapercibido para John fue el hecho de que un lado de su casa se ha convertido en una Torre.

"Hogar dulce hogar" John.

Al mirar los alrededores observa la cocina, la sala, las cuales están algo desordenadas.

"¿Pude ser alguna Fiesta o la estudiante de intercambio?" John.

Normalmente siempre se encuentra en constante contacto con su Hija y esposa a pesar de no verse constantemente, después que su Hija nació ha sido su mayor alegría, le entristece no poder estar con ella todo el tiempo, pero siempre tarta de darle una buena vida en la cual no le falte absolutamente nada.

La última conversación que tuvo fue cuando le comento que una estudiante de intercambio llego y que se había convertido en mejores amigas, le provoca una sonrisa al saber que su Hija tiene una amiga en la que puede confiar plenamente.

Normalmente le avisaría que iría a visitarla pero en esta ocasión quería darle una sorpresa.

"Son las12:00 pm definitivamente llegue mucho antes" John.

Realmente la quería impresionar pero debido a los acontecimientos recientes no pudo hacerlo, primero se ocupó de mucho papeleo antes de poder salir de la base, luego el avión militar se retrasó, y para finalizar el autobús a Echo Creek.

Pero ante todo logro su cometido.

Lo primero que hizo fue dejar la maleta grande que llevaba cargando en el cuarto principal de la casa, en su armario busca una ropa mas cómoda, con algo de tiempo de sobra comienza a revisar la casa para asegurarse de que anda necesite alguna reparación, una de sus obsesiones es mantener la casa en perfectas condiciones.

La pasar al menos una hora ha recorrido todo la casa sin éxito de encontrar algo que reparar.

Lo único que le queda por hacer es limpiar la casa, lo cual no duro más de 20 minutos a pesar de estar algo sucia se nota que su Hija la mantiene limpia de alguna manera.

Nuevamente comenzó a recorrer la casa para cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en frente del cuarto de su Hija, observo al puerta donde tenía algunas calcomanías de patinetas o señales de tránsito.

Al voltear al otro lado puede ver la puerta ahora es de dolor Rosa con una Estrella en medio de ella con el Nombre de Star en ella, sin duda debe ser La estudiante de Intercambio.

Otra vez vuelve a ver la puerta del cuarto de su Hija y sin pensarlo abre la Puerta lo primero que nota es el hecho de que el cuarto esta compleméntenle oscuro, prácticamente nada se puede ver en el interior.

"Parece el cuarto de un Chico" John.

Al mirar levemente el interior nota un Suéter de color Rojo a un costado de la cama, esto le llamo la atención debido que a Jackie solo le interesan los colores Verde Neón o Blancos, en ocasiones dorado.

El Rojo no es un color que considere un de sus favoritos, pudiese ser que a desarrollado un gusto por el color rojo, John entra al cuarto para tomar el suéter que se encuentra en el piso, al tomarlo nota un pequeño olor proveniente del mismo suéter.

"¡Cielos! esto apesta" John.

Lo primero que viene a su cabeza es que debería limpiar más sus cosas, revisándolo nota que hay manchas marcadas en el suéter además puede ver lo arrugado que se encuentra.

"¿Hum?" John.

Lo primero que el haría es llevarlo a la lavandería para poder quietar ese infernal hedor, pero algo más llama su atención dentro del suéter de color Rojo, al parecer es una etiqueta con el Nombre escrito de ¿Marco Díaz?

"¡Un Chico!" John.

John se sobre exalta ante esto, muchas cosa están pasando por su cabeza, su Hija ¿Su pequeña Niña ha traído un Chico a su casa? O acaso ¿Novio? Ella está creciendo demasiado rápido, esto no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

Entre el nerviosismo corriendo por todo su cuerpo toma asiento en la cama de Jackie, John sostiene el suéter frente a él pensando que tipo de Chico es este "Marco Díaz"

Al recargarse un poco en la cama siente algo cerca de su mano, al tomarla se da cuenta que es una Fotografía al mirar un poco más de cerca es la foto de un Chico sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta de la cama y encienda las luces del cuarto, su mira está centrada en la Foto esta un Chico de Piel Morena, cabello café, ojos café chocolate llevando el mismo suéter Rojo que el esta sosteniendo.

Al volver a mirar el suéter en su mano nota algo extraño en el cuarto de su Hija.

". . . " John.

Sus Ojos están abiertos de par en Par con la boca abierta por el Shock de descubierto que su Hija tiene una espeluznante obsesión, el cuarto se encuentra forrado de muchas fotografías de este Chico, no solo eso hay incluso poster de gran tamaño en ciertos lugares, incluso en su ropero hay dos poster del Chico en posiciones algo inusuales, casi actuando como si fuese un Modelo de revistas para adolescentes.

John deja caer la fotografía que tiene en su mano Nuevamente observa el suéter en su mano.

"Marco Díaz" John.

Con esas palabras sale del cuarto de su Hija apagando las luces y dirigiéndose a la Sala, rápidamente toma el Teléfono, marcando desesperadamente.

"Chirs, necesito un favor busca toda información que tengas de Marco Díaz, Echo Creek" John.

* * *

Continuara. . . . .

* * *

 ***Zi Jing Wong** : One time, this guy give me a Lecture in Aerospace engineering Texas A&M University, before came to Mexico. I Used His name for an OC.

 **John Clayton Mayer:** is an American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer. I Like his Music.

 **Roy Nelson** : is an American mixed martial artist who competes in the Heavyweight division of Bellator MMA. Amazing fighter.

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love** , for some unknown reason, I can't finished easy, I consider a cursed History. So difficult to write, that's way, I decide make in two parts, next one will come Thursday.

Anyway, check my other fanfics:

 **Diaz Family Ordinary Days** Second Chapter it's coming probably next weekend.

 **The Quest of Cristel Butterfly:** Next Chapter in Process.

 **Star vs the Forces of Evil New Tomorrow** next chapter is almost finished probably same Weekend that **Diaz Family Ordinary Days**.

 **And thank you Guy! For checking all my Fanfics, I love write and hear your Reviews.**

Also I'll would tell you something, a Chapter whit the Name of **Blood Moon Ball** and other one Named **Mewberty** its coming, this last one, on the other hand probably will be "M" or Not?

Already got the blueprint.

See you later.


	9. Chapter 7-5

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 7.5**

* * *

Good Evening everyone. . .

* * *

By the Way. . .

 **Review:**

* * *

 **KamenDoctor**

Marco vs los tres padres, Brittney es la mejor chica de todo el montón, Star y Jackie estan a unos pasa de cometer un crimen y pasar a ser yanderes jajaja

 **Me:** you noticed it, both are a Little crazy. XD.

* * *

 **Guest**

Jajaja como reí con este capítulo tu historia es muy buena y esperó con ansías tus capítulos de mewbertad y blood moon

 **Me:** Thank you!

* * *

 **samyyaressi**

De nuevo me dejas en suspenso uwu

Me alegra que hayas actualizado, hace tiempo que esperaba el capitulo y me sorprendio la manera en que se lo tomo Jackie y Star respecto a sus sentimientos pero la verdad me agrado, ahora que hemos visto al padre de Jackie tengo curiosidad de que hara con la obsesio de au hija.

Gran capitulo.

 **Me:** Thank you for follow this Fanfic! About Jackie's Dad, you will see soon in Chapter 8.

* * *

 **Dragn coyote**

Hola, que bueno que continúes con tu historia, me ha divertido mucho leerla, Jackie como una acosadora de closet es divertidisima, también me gusta que recuperaras a Britney, había personajes que se desperdiciaron al quitarlos de golpe en la segunda temporada.

Por lo visto el siguiente capítulo será de muerte para Marco ahora que se le juntan los suegros, me muero por verlo.

Lo único que me entristece es que no parece que vayas a sacar a mi diablita consentida Hekapoo, porque si la metieras eso se pondría feo, Jackie terminaría poniéndose toda Yandere, si ya desde aquí se puso intensa jajajaja.

Saludos y felicitaciones, por cierto, espero que estés bien aquí en México, deseo de corazón que tu llegada aquí sea por decisión propia y no por las cosas que se ha dicho en las noticias

 **Me:** Yes I came here because I wanted, not for the News, to Study and Work but most of all to Work (By The way Tequila it's the best in Mexico), The parents will come in Chapter 8 and Don't Worry I have plans for Hekapoo, Beautiful Plans. . . HaHaHaHaHaHaHa! (Evil Laugh). . .

* * *

 **allen Vth**

I'm going to give a summary of what I think of everything so far.

I love a lot of this things. That makes me mad I didn't read it sooner. Since Jackie and Star were the main protagonist, I wondered how Marco was going to be involved in this story, so I'm glad you managed to find a way to involve him in the things that are happening.

I do like and find it funny where you took Jackie's development. Who knew watching a crazy stalker would've been this fun.

Star commented on this several times, but she slowly joined the Marco fan club and she embraces it :3

So, what that actually Geralt from the Witcher? If so, will he be involved later?

Janna should be an actual witch in the show itself. It fits her so well.

Marco has a lot of connections. Heinous and this mysterious friend of his that supposedly very dangerous. Hopefully the heinous relationship will be explored later, because that has a lot of implications in the future. Giving him royalty status and probably some monster lineage.

Now let's talk about how daring this story is! No magical incident during the football game, which happens in other AU stories. St. Olga's being a good school for princesses. Introducing Toffee this soon. Star getting to know stuff her parents never told her.

As for this chapter, Marco's next challenge is overcoming three overprotective parents! I like this new stuff.

My last question is, when is the next chapter coming.

 **Me:** I am so happy that you liked, that Jackie to be crazy stalker, was unexpected accepted for everyone, which is Good, Geralt name is from another FanFic "Una Ciudad llamada Echo Creek (Eco Arroyo)" which I love it! Janna fit perfect to be a Witch, The connections of Marco will return at some point, No magical incident in Football Game, that's cause I want to be "AU" of my own vision, not taken to much the TV series, after all it's an AU :) The parents will come in Chapter 8, Just wait for it.

And The Next Chapter, probably next Week.

* * *

 **Zero Gawain**

actualiza pronto camarada, esta interesante XD

 **Me:** I will, just need a little more time.

* * *

 **An Old tale and. . . . Jealous?**

* * *

Todo comienzo como cualquier otro día ordinario a uno mese antes de comenzar la temporada de americano, El entrenador les entregaba palabras de ánimo al equipo con la intención de mantener la moral en el punto máximo.

El entrenamiento comenzó como es debido el calentamiento, los ejercicios prácticos, las tácticas, la coordinación y sobre todo su arma secreta "el Chico seguridad"

Si te preguntas ¿Por qué lo llaman el Chico seguridad? A pesar de ser el Chico más popular en toda la Escuela, lo mejor sería empezar desde principio, todo sucedió aquella vez en la que el equipo invito a Marco a la práctica semanas antes del partido de apertura de temporada, esto fue hace cuatro años.

* * *

"Maldición" Entrenador.

El entrenador se encontraba molesto debido al ver la tabla de equipos donde en el inicio de la temporada ellos deberían enfrentarse a sus enemigos Mortales los Guerreros, sin importar cuanto lo desean siempre son derrotados, no importa la jugada que usen, engaños o sobornos el resultado es el mismo, Academia Echo Creek es derrotada, año tras año, la temporada inicia con ambos equipos, dejando a la Academia fuera de la competencia antes de poder dar un solo paso.

"Si ten solo Fuera una vez" Entrenador.

El deseo de no tener que enfrentarse a ellos al inicio seria agradable para el Equipo.

Mirando el campo de Juego veía a varios de los Chicos con el ánimo por los suelos, la tabla oficial es publica para todos no es sorpresa que ya sepan quién será su primer oponente.

Justin se encontraba lanzando a distancia entre sus compañeros para mejorar la coordinación y la agilidad, Jim por otra parte se concentraba en la defensa, es muy bueno incluso los Guerreros les cuesta mucho trabajo poder pasarlo, Luego esta Joe quien es el más rápido de todos.

El equipo tiene muy buenos integrantes pero un Guerrero mide al menos 1.90 y es el más pequeño de ellos, contra un equipo así no hay mucho que hacer.

"Al menos se esfuerzan" Entrenador.

Lo que necesitan es al menos un arma secreta con la cual puedan ser capaces de vencer a uno de ellos o por lo menos frenarlos.

El entrenador se sienta de la frustración que siente al saber que no pueden hacer nada para ganar.

"¡Brittney!"

"¡Marco!" Brittney.

El entrenador Mira a la dirección donde se encuentra el equipo de porristas, Brittney Wong la chica más rica de la Ciudad está hablando con alguien, sin insultarlo, eso es verdaderamente inusual, viendo más de cerca el entrenador se da cuenta de con quien está hablando Marco Díaz, es inconfundible, el Héroe de Echo Creek, después de lo ocurrido en la Academia muchos Chicos lo respetan y adoran en especial las estudiantes femeninas.

Personalmente el Entrenador no lo ve como todos lo demás, claro que le agradece que haya salvado a su grupo de ese incidente, pero esas acciones tienen consecuencias las cuales lo dejaron en el Hospital por un Mes entero.

"Dejaste esto en Clase de Física" Marco.

Marco le entrega lo que parece ser una pequeña bolsa para lápices.

"Gracias, no me di cuenta que lo deje en el Salón" Brittney.

Las porristas veían a Marco fijamente, mientras que otras tratan de acercarse a saludarlo.

" _Ciertamente, Popular_ " Entrenador.

"Otra vez Díaz" Joe.

"Déjalo en paz Joe" Justin.

Desde luego no todos los Chicos comparten el mismo sentimiento de las Chicas, algunos lo respetan mientras que otros lo envidian debido a la popularidad con las estudiantes.

"Solo porque salvo a su grupo no tiene estar rodeado de todas las Porristas" Joe.

Joe esta celoso de Marco.

"Olvídense de eso, recuerden que tenemos un partido en un par de semanas" Justin.

"Joe tiene razón" Jim.

Es raro que Jim se preocupe por ese tipo de cosas, después de todo está saliendo una de las Chicas populares del Club de danza.

"Mi Chica, volteo verlo y le sonrío de una manera muy inusual" Jim.

" _Hooo_ " Entrenador.

Jim es muy celoso cuando se trata de su novia, hubo un caso en donde Jim golpeo a un Chico cuando intento insistir mucho con su Novia.

No todos parecen estar de acuerdo con Joe o Jim la gran parte se sienten incomodos teniendo esta conversación,

"¿No opinas lo mismo? Justin" Joe.

El equipo entero se mantiene en silencio en respuesta de Justin quien mira a Marco por un instante.

"No" Justin.

Fue una sola palabra firme.

"Marco hizo lo que creyó correcto" Justin.

Todos parecen estar confundidos.

"También salió herido. . . Salvo a mi hermana" Justin.

Muchos se quedaron cayados, Justin es un año mayor a su hermana, ella estaba en el salón con Marco en aquel momento, ¿Quién sabe que pudo haber sucedido? Para Justin fue lo correcto el defender a los demás en ese tipo de situaciones, pero un pequeño Grupo de personas no está totalmente de acuerdo entre ellos se encuentra incluido Joe.

"Tenemos un partido que Ganar, volvamos a entrenar" Justin.

Todos vuelve a sus puestos para continuar su entrenamiento en silencio, Joe por otra parte se mantiene en su lugar observando a Marco con molestia.

"Joe ¿Vienes?" Justin.

Todo el equipo observa a Joe quien está ignorando a Justin, en ese instante Joe lanza con fuerza el balón con la intención de golpear a Marco directo en su cara, algunos se preocuparon mientras que otros solo miraban esperando un resultado de lo que sucedería.

El entrenador se levantó para hacer algo aunque sea muy tarde.

La distancia no es más de 8 metros pero con la fuerza que Joe lo arrojo será un golpe muy malo, para aumentar la preocupación del Entrenador el balón va directo a golpear a una de las porristas, esta es la peor situación puede que no golpee a Brittney pero este incidente puede causar un escándalo.

Justo en ese momento el Entrenador se queda completamente sorprendido, el balón se detuvo justo en frente del rostro de Sabrina, ni siquiera todo un cabello, esto es debido a que Marco lo está sosteniendo con su mano derecha.

Fue rápido, quizás muy rápido, a los ojos de Entrenador, Marco se movió de tal manera que paso a través de las Porristas como si nada hubiera frente a él, jalando a Sabrina cerca con su mano izquierda y con la mano derecha sosteniendo el balón antes de poder tocarla.

"Eso fue peligroso ¿Esta bien?" Marco.

Las Porristas estaban sorprendidas al igual que Joe y el Entrenador.

"Ten más cuidado, pudiste lastimar a Sabrina" Marco.

Marco retoma el balón con su mano derecha, lanza en la dirección a Joe quien todavía se encuentra algo sorprendido, el balón fue rápido y Fuerte sin ninguna desviación alguna.

Joe toma el balón con cierta dificultad, un pase perfecto no solo eso también la fuerza que uso con un solo brazo fue potente considerando lo difícil que le costó tomarlo, algo verdaderamente sobre humano.

"¡Díaz!" Entrenador.

El entrenador llama a Marco evitando que se vaya, en este momento tiene que comprobar algo, puede que sus instintos estén mal o que esté perdiendo la razón por la presión del Juego de apertura, aun así debe comprobarlo.

"Entrenador Adamas, lamento interrumpir su práctica, no se preocupe solo venía a entregar a. . . " Marco.

"¡Eso no importa, ve a ponerte el uniforme con la protección y entra al campo de Juego con los demás!" Entrenador.

El Entrenador no dejo terminar de hablar a Marco.

"Pero. . . " Marco.

"¡No pierdas tiempo ve a Cambiarte!" Entrenador.

Marco se apresura a cambiarse sin decir ninguna palabra más, algunos Jugadores escucharon la conversación y se sorprenden al igual que las Porristas sobre la petición hecha a Marco por parte del Entrenador.

" _Espero no arrepentirme_ " Entrenador.

* * *

Marco sale de los vestidores portando el uniforme de los Jugadores de reserva, con la playera de color Roja sobre el equipo de protección, se nota que se encuentra nervioso debido a la inusual petición del Entrenador o mejor dicho fue obligado.

"¡Justin! ¡Ponte al final del campo y lanza el balón a Díaz con toda la Fuerza que tengas!" Entrenador.

"Entrenador. . . " Justin.

"¡Solo hazlo!" Entrenador.

Sin más que decir Justin obedeció y Lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo el Balón hacia Marco, esperando no hacerle algún daño, para sorpresa de todos los presente Marco toma el Balón con una sola mano sin ningún problema, al regresar el pase Justin puede sentir la presión al recibirlo.

"Impresionante" Entrenador.

Después de un par de pases el Entrenador decide seguir adelante.

"¡Steve! ¡Ponte detrás del poste Días ponte el casco y embiste el poste con toda tu fuerza!" Entrenador.

Marco se coloca frente a Poste.

"¡Díaz! ¡Lánzate sobre el poste y empújalo con toda tu fuerza!" entrenador.

"Pero. . . " Marco.

"¡Solo Hazlo!" Entrenador.

Marco obedeció sin pensarlo, lanzando se con toda su fuerza contra el poste que sostiene Steve, para gran impresión de todos el poste se movió al menos 7 metros en line a recta sin detenerse, el poste de Choque pesa por lo menos 80 kilos más a parte incluyendo el peso de Steve.

Todos los presentes se mantuvieron en completo silencio ante semejante demostración de Fuerza.

"¡Jim! ¡Te toca!" Entrenador.

Jim es el mejor defensa que ha tenido hasta el momento, La intención es simple, Marco debe traspasar a Jim a través.

Marco toma posición frente a Jim en espera de la orden de Entrenador Time pesa por lo menos 109 kilos, una pared fuerte e impenetrable según todos en el equipo lo consideran una verdad absoluta esto se ha demostrado en partidos anteriores, cada Equipo que se han enfrentado, pasar a Jim tienes tener la fuerza de un Monstruo o un Demonio a ojos del Entrenador, de esa manera da la señal.

Pum.

El Entrenador, El equipo incluso las Porristas que han estado viendo desde el principio, Jim fue empujado o mejor dicho enviado al volar 4 metros, todos sin quedaron callados, semejante fuerza, no parce ser humana, pero. . .

" _L-Lo siguiente determinara todo_ " Entrenador.

La última cosa que tenía que comprobar es la velocidad, si todo es igual a la velocidad en la que detuvo el Balón, será la prueba que necesitaba.

A continuación Marco tiene que correr lo más rápido del final de la campo de Juego al otro extremo para comparar la velocidad con el mismo Joe quien es el más rápido del equipo, por obvios razones Joe no se lo hará fácil especialmente por el desagrado en sus ojos.

Esa es la mejor actitud que necesita.

"¡Adelante!" Entrenador.

Con cronometro en mano al indicar la salida con su silbato, Joe fue el primero en salir a toda prisa intentando dejar a Marco atrás, todos saben que nadie en todas las escuelas son capaces de Ganarle en cuanto a velocidad, pero Marco comienza a alcanzarlo ante esto Joe trata de subir su paso pero es inútil Marco ya lo ha alcanzado o mejor dicho lo ha rebasado, para cuando Joe intenta seguirlo todo había terminado.

El entrenador observa su cronometro con cierta incredulidad al no saber si está soñando o alucinando Marco Díaz acaba de superar la marca del estado en velocidad con gran facilidad.

Un Verdadero Monstruo o mejor dicho un Demonio con cuerpo de un niño delgado de 14 años de edad en aquel momento.

Acaso siempre estuvo un talento tan impresionante en este lugar, eso ya no importa lo que realmente cuenta es que esta frente a él y para nada dejara pasar algo así.

"¡Díaz! ¡Mañana llega a esta hora tenernos pocas semanas antes del Partido de Apertura!" Entrenador.

"Pero. . . " Marco.

"¡No faltes o te las veras conmigo!" Entrenador.

De esta manera Marco entro a lo que se llama "Reserva de reserva" para el equipo durante el Juego, simplemente lo llamaran para ciertos entrenamientos, reuniones, tácticas o Juegos importantes.

A pesar de que al Entrenador le llamaron la atención por ingresar a la Fuerza a un estudiante al equipo de Americano, muchos de los maestros callaron sus bocas al ver que su nuevo integrante les otorgó una Victoria en el juego de apertura sus archí enemigos Los Guerreros de ese Año, logrando por Primera vez La academia Echo Creek Gano el campeonato estatal.

Cuando le preguntaron cómo fue que el Entrenador logro una victoria la cual se consideraba pérdida, su respuesta fue "Hice un Trato con un Demonio para lograr la Victoria" Mucho de los Maestro incluyendo el Director decidieron no preguntar nada más debido a la victoria de ese año, nadie lo cuestiono más.

De ahí en adelante cada partido se convirtió en una Victoria para la Academia, incluso tuvieron que comprar un exhibidor para trofeos, que posteriormente tuvieron que hacerlo más grande con forma cada nueva Victoria, actualmente la Academia es temida por todos los Equipos de las Escuelas rivales.

* * *

Cierto tiempo al término de una de las Prácticas con equipo todos los Jugadores fueron a las duchas como normalmente, solo que en esta ocasión.

"¿Hum?" Marco.

"¿Pasa algo? Díaz" Jim.

Marco comienza a forcejear al tarar de retirar su Casco.

"No puedo quitarme el equipo de protección" Marco.

"Déjame darte una Mano" Justin.

Justin se acercó a Marco con la intención de poder retirar su equipo completo pero nada parecía salir, en seguida los demás comenzaron a ayudar pero sin mucho éxito.

"¡Vamos!" Marco.

Marco comienza a forcejar en su desesperación por quitarse al menos algo de lo que lleva puesto.

"Llamen al Entrenador" Joe.

Al no poder hacer nada más, decidieron pedir apoyo al Entrenador, una vez que llego a los vestidores vio a Marco tratando de forcejear con su propio uniforme, lo cual sin duda era algo gracioso, pero tarto de contenerse la risa al igual que todos los demás, una situación muy cómica.

"Díaz déjame intentarlo" Entrenador.

El Entrenador comenzó por tarar de retirar el casco con el mayor cuidado esperando no lastimar a su Jugador estrella, depuse de varios intentos fue sin éxito.

"Parece que tendremos que romper el casco y la protección del pecho" Entrenador.

"Iré por algunas pinzas con el conserje"

Uno de los Jugadores sale en busca del encargado de Limpieza esperando que pueda tener algo lo suficientemente fuerte para primer todo el equipo.

"Si se tienen que romper. . ." Marco.

Marco toma con fuerza la protección de que cubre el pecho y con gran presión sobre las uniones lo deprende para luego partirlo en dos puestas liberándolo de la sección que más le molestaba.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver semejante demostración de Fuerza incluso les provoco retroceder algunos pasos, con esta exhibición de lo que es capaz con sus manos, provocando que nadie quiera enfrentarse a Marco bajo ninguna circunstancias.

"B-Bien, Marco mejor espera al Conserje preferiría no romper el casco" Entrenador.

Sin duda el nerviosismo está presente en su voz.

"Aun así Chicos vayan a Cambiarse en 10 minutos terminara el receso y no lleguen tarde a sus Clases" Entrenador.

"¡¿10 minutos?! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!" Marco.

"Díaz, tranquilízate no tardaran en llegar además Firmare tu retardo. . . " Entrenador.

"¡Pero siempre llego a tiempo a Clases!" Marco.

Antes de poder decir algo más Marco se quita la ropa y pasear de llevar el casco entra a la regaderas y rápidamente comienza a Bañarse, todo el Equipo e incluso el Entrenador no pueden contener su risa ante semejando espectáculo.

Lo más curioso de todo cuando entro en el agua caliente el casco que tenía atorado salió sin ningún problema, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

"El Chico Seguridad"

"Es el Chico Seguridad"

"Hola, Chico Seguridad"

Todos murmuraban su nuevo apodo en voz baja, al principio le avergonzaba pero con el tiempo llego a acostumbrarse a él.

* * *

Si la pregunta es ¿Qué fue lo que se le ofreció a Marco para quedarse en el Equipo? Simple Le dejaron elegir el número de su Playera de jugador, esto con la intención de darle un pequeño gesto de amabilidad a él y por supuesto también considerado como soborno.

Lo que dijo realmente los aterro a todos fue el número que el eligió, verdaderamente inesperado y perturbador.

"Quiero el 666, es un número importante para mí" Marco.

El Entrenador y todo el Equipo se miró entre ellos por un par de segundos antes de tomar una decisión unánime.

"Entonces 667" Justin.

Justin quien tenía la tabla de jugadores anoto el número asignado a Marco.

"Espera, no dije ese número. . . " Marco.

"Ese es un buen número" Joe.

Joe insistió en dejar el número.

"Cierto" Jim.

"Sera el 667 con el Nombre de Díaz en ella" Entrenador.

El entrenador se encontraba haciendo la llamada a la imprenta para hacer la camiseta del equipo ante esto todos los demás del equipo lo aceptaron sin decir ninguna palabra más sobre el tema.

Realmente nadie quiere ver a Marco llevando ese número en su espalda, puede traer ciertos problemas en especial para todos los Maestro o a la misma Escuela.

* * *

Algo que paso desapercibidos por todos fue la chica de cabello Rubio, Pecas con ojos verdes mirando a Marco desde las sombras, tomando fotos con su celular de todos los ángulos Posibles durante el entrenamiento y los Partidos.

* * *

Todo esto sucedió un día como cualquiera después de la Práctica.

"¿Entonces solo son amigos?" Justin.

"Si solo somos Amigos" Marco.

Como es rutina diaria el equipo había terminado con las Duchas, de ahí a los vestidores, usualmente suelen hablar sobre

"Bromeas ¿Verdad?" Joe.

En esta ocasión el tema es Star y Jackie.

"Te hemos visto pasar todo el tiempo con ellas" Jim.

Jim se une a la conversación.

"Es un verdadero desperdicio digo tener dos Chicas Lindas a tu disposición y no hacer nada" Steve.

"Steve, déjalo en paz" Justin.

". . . " Marco.

Recapitulando, ciertamente ellas están muy cerca, en ocasiones Marco ha tenido oportunidades en las cuales ha sido capaz de poder hacer un poco más su habitual toma de manos o ciertos abrazos.

" _Ahora que lo pienso. . ._ " Marco.

Verdaderamente un desperdicio, pensándolo más detenidamente en una ocasión Janna le dijo que no tenía problemas de "Jugar" con él, esto lo dejo sin palabras, Janna suele tarar de molestarlo, pero ciertamente pareciera que habla muy enserio, esto lo perturba un poco, una vez que llamo a Brittney para pedirle ayuda se presentó cierta oportunidad de intimidar entre ellos, posteriormente le dijo que no tenía problema debido a que son amigos, pero debido a que Marco fue tomado con la guardia baja lo rechazo debido a la vergüenza que sentía, Tal vez. . . si poder preguntarle nuevamente. . . No, Marco sacude su cabeza para evitar estos pensamientos se apoderen de él. . . Ahora en cuando se trata de Jackie ella siempre que está cerca de Marco en estos días le ha costado mantener alejados lo ojos sobre ella especialmente sobre esas caderas, aunque trata de evitarlo le preocupa es ser atrapado en el acto, una ocasión sintió que podía tocar parte de sus caderas sin molestar a Jackie, casi como si ella deseara que lo hiciera, aun así se contuvo, lo último que quiere es generar alguna incomodidad entre ellos, pero cuando se trata de Star de alguna Manera no puede dejar de mirarla fijamente en especial sus ojos azules, sus caderas las cuales son de alguna manera hipnotizarte para Marco, entre los abrazos que le han dado, sentir el calor, el toque que hay en el delgado y fino cuerpo de Star, Marco en ocasiones desea mantenerlo por un largo tiempo más, incluso ha querido pasar sus manos más abajo delo normal al abrazarla.

" _¿Hum?_ " Marco.

Nuevamente sacude su cabeza con la intención de eliminar sus pensamientos, ¿Pudiera ser las hormonas lo están dominando? Después de todo es un Chico saludable ver a Chicas de esa manera no puede ser tan malo, Fantasía un poco, Tocarlas sobre todo, después de todo Marco es un Chicos ¿Verdad?.

"Creo Thomas tiene un buen cuerpo" Joe.

". . ." Marco.

Macro regreso a la realidad al escuchar esas palabras.

"Olvídate de eso, Wong tiene una excelente trasero ¿viste las faldas que lleva? Ajustadas y justas en el lugar correcto" Jim.

"Jim tiene Novia ¿Recuerdas?" Justin.

"Eso no me impide intentarlo ¿No?" Jim.

". . . " Marco.

Todo el equipo comenzó a reír alegremente.

"Puede sonar extraño pero Ordonia, también tiene lo suyo" Steve.

Todos observan a Steve con sorpresa al escuchar su preferencia en Chicas.

"¿En serio? Chicos recuerde la vez en la Fiesta de Wong, todos vieron su vestido además ese cuerpo" Steve.

La mayoría de los chicos comenzaron a recordar el incidente en la Fiesta de Brittney, la sorpresa y efectivamente la vestimenta de Janna en esa ocasión se veía increíble por así decirlo.

". . . " Marco.

"Cierto"

"Realmente. . . "

Varios Chicos del Equipo parecieran estar de acuerdo con Steve.

"Por cierto Capitán ¿Cuál es su Chica ideal?" Joe.

Todos centraron su vista sobre Justin, por su parte él observa de reojos a Marco antes de poder contestar.

". . . si tu viera que elegir. . . " Justin.

Todos guardan silencio en espera de una respuesta.

". . . Diría que Star Butterfly" Justin.

". . . " Marco.

De alguna manera todos parecen sorprendidos.

"Bromeas ¿Verdad?" Joe.

Muchos estaban de acuerdo con Joe.

"Lo digo en serio ¿Recuerdan la vez en que ella en clase de Gimnasia?" Justin.

Todos tiene una idea de lo que esta hablando.

"No solo eso su manera de comportarse" Justin.

Todos se mantienen cayados.

"Puede que se comporte algo infantil pero siempre es muy alegre y positiva sobre todas la cosas, aunque no lo vean ella es hermosa a su manera" Justin.

". . . " Marco.

"No me digan que no han notado la manera en que canina, su cuerpo se mueve como el de una modelo. . . en especial sus caderas" Justin.

Ahora todos se encuentran pensativos, ciertamente la han visto como ha empezado a comportarse en estos días en especial durante los cambios de clases, los Chicos normalmente observan su figura por detrás pero Justin parece estar viendo algo más.

"Si tuviera que describirla seria como. . . " Justin.

SLASH.

El cuarto se congela, todos aquellos que se encontraban cerca comenzaron a sudar en frio, otros simplemente se encuentran en Shock, otros simplemente se acercaron para saber qué fue lo que sucedió, las piernas de Joe tiemblan le estaba costando mantenerse de pie, Jim parecía haberse perdido en la nada su rostro no expresaba nada excepto estupefacción, Steve parecía desmayarse en cualquier momento todo su rostro se puso pálida, Justin simplemente no puede seguir hablando su rostro sé que do estático, los demás Chicos que se encontraban alrededor cayeron al suelo de la impresión.

Frente a ellos una línea visible la cual pasaba a través del suelo pasando por la banca y el casillero terminando en parte del techo, esta es profunda los que se acercaron no parecían comprender lo que había sucedido pero los que estaban ahí mismo sabían perfectamente lo que sucedió.

Lentamente sus miradas se agrupan en Marco quine es su mano derecha esta una espada con su hoja blanca con símbolos azules brillando en ella, su ojos de alguna manera parecían estar emitiendo una luz de color roja, esos ojos no parecen los de un humano.

". . . " Marco.

Solo había silencio en los vestidores, algunos trataban de comprender de donde apareció esa extraña marca en ese lugar, mientras que otros simplemente quieren salir corriendo de ahí mismo.

"¿Hum?" Marco.

Lentamente Marco parece regresar a lo que normalmente solía ser, sus ojos comienza a abrirse de par en par al notar el Corte frente a él, no lo solo eso comienza a ponerse nervioso al notar que en su mano esta la espada que uso en la fiesta de Brittney.

"¡Perdón! ¡No sé qué fue lo que paso!" Marco.

A pesar de que está nervioso ninguno de los que presenciaron la escena desean moverse, todo su cuerpo les dice que algo muy malo sucederá si lo hacen, ese es el instinto de supervivencia que les dice peligro ante un depredador.

"Cuando empezaron hablar de Star, Jackie, Brittney y Janna. . . Me. . . Descontrole. . . Poco" Marco.

Todos tragan saliva ante las palabras de Marco.

"Y-Yo pagara por la r-reparación" Marco.

Con un moviente de su mano la Espada desaparece de la vista de todos, su voz quizás siga siendo tranquila pero sus ojos dicen exactamente lo contrario a lo que aparenta.

Días después del incidente todos los Chicos de la escuela no se atrevían a ver Janna, Brittney, Star o Jackie, los integrantes del Equipo de Americano esparcieron la voz, Marco "Chico Seguridad" se enojara si te atreves a ver a alguna de estas Chicas, en ocasiones Janna solía lucir sus encantos ante algunos Chicos Steve en especial, para poder conseguir cierta información, pero ahora le entregan lo que desea sin decir nada o pedir algo a cambio, incluso no se atrevían a verla en lo absoluto, pero Janna simplemente no le importo ya que ahora podía obtener lo que necesitaba sin tener que hacer algo innecesario, Brittney siempre se comportaba algo seria en cuanto necesitaba pedir algunos favores a algunos Chicos incluso Jim que parecía acercarse a ella cambiaron su manera de comportarse con ella, el cargar el nuevos uniformes para Porristas tenía que utilizar ciertos encantos para que los Chicos la ayudara, pero ahora los chicos la ayuda sin tener que usar sus encantos, no entendía el motivo de este comportamiento por parte de los Chicos pero ella considero que debido a su cambio de actitud, al parecer comportarse más sincera y abierta sobre sus gustos han hecho que todos se comporten más abiertos amigables con ella, Jackie trataba de evitar las lugares donde había muchos Chicos ya que ellos suelen verla con ojos lascivos intentando inspeccionar su cuerpo, Joe en especial lo hacía más abiertamente, el sentir que alguien la observa a parte de Marco le parece desagradable, pero cierta vez comenzó a notar un cambio a su alrededor, la vez que se topó con un grupos de Chicos incluso Joe estaba entre ellos, normalmente suelen observarla durante, parecían voltear su mirada en otra dirección contraria a donde ella pasaba, raro, pero ahora puede sentirse más tranquila de saber que no tiene que preocuparse por miradas de los otros Chicos, en el caso de Star Normalmente durante las Clases de educación física Justin suele hacerle mucha conversación, no es un problema grabe pero a veces suele acercarse a ella un poco más de lo normal, Star le encanta hacer amigos, con Justin no le importa ser amiga con él, solo que el contacto que intenta hacer con ella le molesta de alguna manera, no solo por decir que también suele mirarla cuando camina por los pasillos o a la distancia, incluso cuando intenta mirar a Marco pareciera que Justin trata de hacerla voltear a verlo a él en lugar de Marco mayormente se pone en medio de su visión, recientemente eso cambio mucho, Justin la saluda como normalmente lo hace, pero casi no dirige su vista sobre ella, mucho menos lo hace cuando camina por los pasillos y su contacto ha desaparecido completamente, Star no tiene idea de lo que le sucede pero esto al poner más tranquila dejándola tener más contacto con Marco y sus Amigas.

* * *

Hi Guy's, to be honest, I been working so Hard in Chapter 8 and Chapter 9, but it's difficult, so. . . would you like to just publish only chapter 8 first or the two chapter at same time which take time?

By the way Chapter 8 its almost ready, 80% ready to be exactly, what did you think?

Tell me has always, in the Review's please.


	10. Chapter 8

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 8.**

* * *

 **samyyaressi**

baia baia sinceramente creía que a Marco solo le gustaba Star y Jackie e inclusive un poco Brittney pero me sorprendió lo celoso que se puso de todas sus amigas.

Me gusto el cap, ya se te extrañaba.

Siempre he pensado que eres hombre, así que ¿qué eres? Xd

 **Me:** I'm a Demon.

* * *

 **allen Vth**

First, you should post chapter 8 whenever it's ready. Give something to your readers until chapter 9 is ready.

I think Marco needs to do some self reflection about his own feelings, because damn, he drew that sword to draw blood, and all those demonic references really tries to drive the point that he has demon lineage.

So that's how he got the nickname "Safe Kid". It's always one thing or another with him in the restroom, but at least he earned a lot of popularity afterwards.

I think I remembered something, isn't chapter 8 and 9 supposed to be Mewberty?

 **Me:** I'll take the advice, Marco feels a little confused for the moment, about himself, for now, but there's a reason for that, by the way, the nickname "safe kid" increased his popularity and Chapter 8 and 9, I'll make a few changes, after all, it's a Fanfic :)

* * *

 **Rath emblem**

Muy buena historia debo decir con momentos que me han sacado una risa, especialmente en los momentos de stalker de jackie, ¿que pasara con hekapoo? Y sobre todo¿ será la quinta en este harem?

 **Me:** Honestly about Hekapoo, only I've one Plan for Her, I was trying to be cool in that moment, Sill, she will appears in more chapters after his first apparition.

* * *

 **Pelacachi**

Esta muy bien el capitulo lo único es que el verbo callar (de cierra la boca) es con doble L y no con Y. eso, espero con ansias lo que sigue.

 **Me:** Thanks for the info and now I've to change a few doc's in my work :( but thank you.

* * *

 **Sussy**

Acaso Marco quiere a todas las chicas solo para él, acaso quiere su propio harem? Personalmente me gusto Justin a él le gusta Star y si bien se fija en su cuerpo algo normal a esa edad tambien adora su actitud y no quiere a mas de 3 mujeres para él como este Marco.

Eres buena escritora pero supongo que tu Marco no me cae demasiado bien...con esa posesividad por todas las chicas cuando en el fondo él tenia los mismos pensamientos llenos de hormonas que el resto.

 **Me:** Well . . . This Marco its sill immature, mentally, but it is not strange that a Boy of his age likes more than one or two pretty girls and for the girls sometimes they may like one or two cute boys ;) of course only my opinion and there is a reason for that feelings inside him (It's a part of the history)

* * *

 **Guest**

Esto es una especie de harem? A todas les gusta Marco y el mismo Marco parece tener algun sentimiento mas que solo amistad por ellas...aunque por su analisis lo que siente por Star se parece un poco más al amor...pero por lo demas esta historia parece mas de salseo y comedia que de esperar realmente alguna pareja desarrollada a largo plazo.

 **Me:** soon you will see. ;)

* * *

 **Guest**

Yo digo pública el 8 y el 9 en dos partes.

PD muy buen capítulo marco ya empieza a querer su harem

 **Me:** Thank You. XD

* * *

Good Evening everyone here's next Chapter. . .

* * *

 **Out of control**

* * *

Repentinamente un Portal aparece frente a la residencia de la Familia Díaz, de él salen Star, Jackie, Janna, Brittney y por ultimo Marco, seguidos de Guardias Robots cargando el gran equipaje de Brittney con algunas cajas y cofres adicionales.

"¡Esto fue sorprendente!" Brittney.

"¡Si!" Star.

Ambas se encuentran muy emocionadas.

Por supuesto quien no lo estaría, Baile, Comida deliciosa, Música, Diversión en la piscina, incluso la batalla contra el Reptiliano lo cual fue aterrador y peligroso no disminuyo el espíritu de todos, para cerrar la Noche con la mejor barbacoa preparada por Marco y su receta secreta.

"¡Lo mejor fue la Barbacoa!" Star.

"¡Totalmente de acuerdo!" Brittney.

Ciertamente todo fue divertido y emocionante, Marco observa como los Guardias robot pone todas casos de las Chicas en su patio, una por una hasta terminar con todo el equipaje.

"Ahora nos retiramos, fue un Honor y verdadero placer haberlos tenido como invitados en nuestra institución"

Dice uno de los Guardias Robot.

"La directora les agradece personalmente con un pase para entrar sin cargo alguno"

Otro Guardia Robot les entrega un papel de colores dorados, con adornos, similar a lo que podría ser un cupón.

"Hasta la próxima, ocasión"

Luego de hacer una reverencia los guardias cruzan el portal dejando a todos los jóvenes solos frente a la casa de los Díaz.

"Entonces No vemos Luego" Janna.

Sin decir nada mas Janna se retira de las vista de los demás.

"Marco eso fue divertido, nos veremos después" Brittney.

Casi como si fuera por arte de magia, una limosina aparece exclusivamente pare recoger a Brittney y su gran cantidad de equipaje.

"¡Llámame para la próxima!" Brittney.

Esto deja solo a Marco con Star y Jackie, quienes lo observan fijamente la sonrisa de las dos le provoca algo extraño en su pecho, pero puede que sea imaginación de él, pero aun así. . .

"Entonces. . . ¿Se van?. . . " Marco.

Marco se acerca a ellas con algo de vergüenza, en respuesta a esto Star le sonríe felizmente mientras que Jackie le responde con unos ojos brillantes.

". . . " Marco.

Por un momento pudo sentir como latía su corazón.

Star acomoda un mecho de su cabello detrás de su oreja y Jackie se sonroja mientras comienza a jugar con sus dedos.

". . . Si. . . " Star.

". . . Vamos por un paquete. . ." Jackie.

La voz de ambas es suave.

"Además, debemos ir a casa" Jackie.

"Nos fuimos sin decir nada a los padres de Jackie y puede que haya problemas" Star.

". . . Ok. . . Nos vemos en la escuela" Marco.

Star invoca lo que parece ser una nube de color Morado y ambas suben a ella su equipaje para irse, dejando a Marco solo, una vez que desaparecen de su vista Marco centra su visión sobre la gran cantidad de cofres que le dejaron los guardias Robots.

"¿Cómo meteré todo esto en la casa?" Marco.

* * *

"Esto lo envía la abuela Meterora para Papa" Marco.

Una vez en su casa y con todas las cosas que su Abuela le había encomendado entregar todas las cosas a sus padres esto incluyendo, los cofres, lo más interesante de todo sin duda son el contenido de cada una de ellas.

"¡Maravilloso!" Rafael.

Rafael acaba de recibir varios cuadros de Arte de otras demisiones, no solo eso, también hay algunas esculturas extrañas, también. . .

"Eso es. . . " Marco.

Marco puede que esté equivocado, solo puede ser una leyenda de esas que solo aparecen en las películas o historias fantasiosas.

". . . ¿Calavera de Cristal?" Marco.

"¡Ho! ¿Sabes lo que es?" Rafael.

"Maravilloso has estudiado mucho, estamos orgullosos de ti" Angie.

Ambos sonríen de alegría al ver que Marco conoce la existencia de este objeto.

"¡¿Entonces lo es?!" Marco.

"Por supuesto, además ahora también tenemos todas las Calaveras de Cristal" Rafael.

"13 calaveras, esta pertenece al Edén" Angie.

Marco está completamente sorprendido, cualquiera que vieran o escuchara esto pensaría que es una complete mentira, pero si eres un Díaz entenderías que es verdadera y espeluznantemente real, la prueba más contundente es el hecho de que su Abuela Meteora quien ha vivido más años que ninguno de su familia, incluso ella sostuvo a su Bisabuelo Daniel, a su Abuelo Salvador y a su Padre en brazos cuando eran bebes e incluso a él.

"Lástima que no tengan poderes Sobrenaturales, solo son cráneos tallados en diferentes Mundos" Angie.

"Cierto, pero velo de esta manera, son unas piezas de colecciona asombrosa" Rafael.

Marco solo puede suspirar y continua des empacando el resto de las cosa.

"Y esto de aquí es para Mama" Marco.

Marco le entrega a su Madre una serie de frascos de cristal los cuales llevan a dentro algunos polvos o líquidos, con algunas paridas preciosas, Angie comienza a saltar de felicidad al verlos.

"¡Por fin! ¡Especias para sazonar la comida!" Angie.

El resto de las cosas son telas de alta calidad, algunas piedras preciosas, cajas con objetos extraños, vestimentas al parecer tejidas a mano y un suéter de color rojo que su Abuela Meteora le hizo personalmente a él, con una cara de un gato sonriendo.

Realmente vergonzoso, pero como es un regalo de su ella lo guarda para una ocasión en donde venga de visita.

"¿Hum?" Marco.

Algo más llama su atención en el interior del cofre y es una caja con adornos extraños, pareciera esos cofres de películas de ciencia ficción donde aparecen objetos ancestrales, ensima de ella esta una pequeña nota doblada.

La carta simplemente tiene un mensaje de su Abuela "Eres Joven aun, pero será mejor que tomes precaución en un futuro" un mensaje extraño, ¿pudiera ser que le haya entregado un objeto poderoso? o ¿Alguna equipamiento que lo proteja contra algún elemente? Con pensarlo nunca lo sabrá así decide abrir la caja y los de Marco se abren de par en par al ver su contenido.

Así como abrió la caja también la cierra con rapidez, su mente quedó en completo shock, de todas las posibilidades de lo que debería haber en esa caja se encurta la cosa más improbable de su mundo.

" _Lo mejor será esconderlo_ " Marco.

"Mijo" Rafael.

"Marco" Angie.

Al darse la vuelta Marco observa a sus padres viéndolo fijamente, en una mano de ellas se encuentra una pequeña carta igual a la que recibió.

"Creo que es hora de tener una conversación" Rafael.

"Ya se encuentra en la Edad" Angie.

Sudor frio comienza a salir de la espalda de Marco.

"Sé que estas en esa edad, pero es necesario que comprendas cómo comportarte" Rafael.

"Además, espero que hayas tenido algo de protección en su momento" Angie.

Sus caras son serias y decididas, por su parte Marco no tiene idea de lo que haya escrito su Abuela Meteora en esas cartas.

"Marco estuvo toda la noche con dos Chicas y estaban haciendo mucho ruido durante casi toda la Noche" Angie.

"Se escuchaba como las Chicas hacían pequeños gemidos y gritos" Marco.

Marco tiene los ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa especialmente al saber que sus padres están leyendo la carta que les envió su abuela Meteora.

"Janna y la Chica de la Familia Wong, Brittney se cambiaron juntos y durmieron en el mismo cuarto" Angie.

Rafael se acerca a su Hijo y le coloca su mano en su hombro.

"Mijo, toma asiento en el sofá" Rafael.

"Hay mucho que discutir" Angie.

La caja cae de las manos de Marco, su fuerza ha Desaparecido, de ella salen varios condones con diferentes envoltorios de color, ahora la vergüenza lo consume mucho más. . . ¿Escapar?

Clic.

Angie ha cerrado la puerta principal la cual es la salida más cercana la puerta trasera es la única solución.

"Mijo, Toma asiento" Rafael.

Su Padres sostiene sus hombros dejándolo imposibilitado para poder escapar, no hay escape ahora solo tiene que soportarlo, será fácil solo tiene que esperar el momento adecuado, será fácil, será fácil, será fácil. . .

"Bien Esto es un condón, para usarlo necesitaremos este plátano. . . " Angie.

" _¡Mátenme!_ " Marco.

Macro no pudo soportarlo.

* * *

¿Nunca antes han tenida la sensación de que alguien está viéndote desde las sombras? Buenos normalmente esto no le sucede a la gente común a menos de que tengas problemas relacionados con el Bajo mundo.

Marco es el Chico Seguridad por lo tanto, siempre trata de evitar cualquier situación peligrosa o problemática, aunque desde que conoció a Star ha comenzado a involucrarse con situaciones realmente inusuales, Monstruos, enfrentamientos con Guerreros poderosos incluso entrar en el mundo de las fantasías que son los Bailes de Gala de Príncipes y Princesas.

Desde hace una semana Marco ha tenido la sensación de que alguien lo está viendo constantemente o vigilando.

* * *

Marco suele levantarse temprano 5:40 am con la intención de realizar un riguroso entrenamiento personal, lo primero que hace al levantarse en colocarse un par de pantalón deportivo de color Rojo igual al de su suéter favorito con unos tenis de color negro y blanco.

Siempre baja por el balcón en su cuarto por una escalera hecha de enramadas, normalmente lo hace para evitar causar algún sonido molesto que pueda despertar a sus padres.

Su trote comienza a partir de su casa hasta el parque todo a su alrededor es completamente oscuro, no hay ninguna alma alrededor bueno a excepción de las personas de siempre el Viejo Roy, normalmente es la hora en la que se levanta especialmente para cargar sus "instrumentos" según suele llamarlos, Marco suele saludarlo durante su pequeño recorrido, después de ahí toma su camino hasta la estación de Autobuses para regresar por el mismo camino donde proviene

De regreso a casa siempre hace una pequeña desviación la cual lleva a tienda pequeña la cual se dedica a vender alimentos naturistas, Normalmente la tienda suele abrir a las 7:00 am, la encargada Selene suele saludar a Marco ya que ella tiende a levantarse temprano para conseguir la fruta necesaria "Siempre fresco" es lo suele decir a pesar de no haber abierto le suele venderle un Jugo de verduras y Frutas a Marco antes de iniciar su Mañana.

Marco suele tener conversaciones con la dueña Selene, en ocasiones ella le cuenta sobre su vida y de lo difícil que ha sido para ella el poder conseguir algún novio, hasta el momento todos los que ha conseguido han sido una "decepción" según ella, Marco no lo entiende, pero siempre tiene buenos consejos.

En una ocasión Selene afirmaba ser La Persona con mayor experiencia si se trata de Amor o romance.

"¿Incluso si nunca consigues ningún Novio?" Marco.

En respuesta en eso ella coloco ambos Brazos alrededor de su cuello y con gran fuerza lo estrangula, Selene suele molestarse siempre que tocan el tema de sus fallidos noviazgos.

Posteriormente al llegar a su casa, escala nuevamente por su balcón para entra a su cuarto toma una toalla para tomar una ducha después de todo el ejercicio hecho, lo siguiente es bajar a la cocina para tomar su desayuno con sus Padres, esta es su rutina diaria que ha estado realizando desde los 10 años de edad, con pocos resultados, al principio debido a que en su imaginación infantil le decía que de esta manera su cuerpo se tornara lo más similar a "Steve Reeves" pero lo que no sabía en aquel momento es de que solo realizar puro entrenamiento no le iba a generar músculos, solo ignoro los demás factores entre ellos, alimentación, una dieta balanceada entre otros más factores lograrían algo así.

Esto lo descubrió justo cuando acababa de cumplir los 12 años de edad dejándolo un impacto fuerte y depresión al saber que todo su arduo esfuerzo no se presentaría como lo había planeado.

Misma rutina, los mismos días, las mismas cosas el mismo desayuno familiar o eso pensaba.

"¡Buenos Días, Marco!" Star.

"B-buenos Días" Jackie.

Dos nuevas integrantes se han agregado a su rutina diaria, no es que le incomode tener invitados extras o el hecho de que su Madre siempre está investigando cuál de las dos puede ser su futura esposa.

"En esa ocasión creyó las zapatillas de valet eran para usarse en casa porque son muy cómodas" Angie.

O historias humillantes de su infancia la cual desearía nunca volver a recordar.

Star y Jackie ríen levemente intentando no interrumpir a Marco quien se encuentra molesto con su Madre.

* * *

Nuevamente se levanta a las 5:40 am para empezar su rutina, el mismo recorrido pero con una diferencia en esta ocasión en la primera esquina, nota la camioneta de color Blanco con vidrios polarizados al frente de la otra calle, nada inusual sobre solo es el hecho de que nuca la había visto antes, ahora la Camioneta lo ha empezado seguir, no puede saber qué es exactamente quien está dentro de ella.

Así que lo primero que opto fue evadirla tomando una ruta diferente, la cual se refiere a saltar la barda de la casa más cercana, una vez que detrás de la misma barda, realiza un movimiento con su mano y aparece la Xifos de la nada, con ella perfora lo suficiente en la cerca para observar el rumbo de la Camioneta, esta se detiene por un par de segundos para luego avanzar al lado derecho de la calle, ahora lo sabe lo está siguiendo esa es la dirección que suele tomar durante su rutina, claramente sospechoso.

"¿Marco?"

Una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos, al voltearse frente a él esta una Chica de pelo corto color Castaño Claro, Piel clara, ojos verdes, esta chica se llama Amada y es la única Hija de la Familia Hawks, el Papa de Marco es colega de trabajo con el Sr. Hawks solo se han visto un par de veces y en ocasiones se saludan durante la Escuela, Ella es un año mayor que él, curiosamente a pesar de ser mayor ella es un poco más baja que Marco.

"Hola" Marco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Amanda.

Amanda claramente está sorprendida, tal vez por ver a Marco saltando la barda o pudiera ser por la repentina aparición de la Xifos en su mano.

". . . Saltando tú cerca. . . " Marco.

Ambos mantuvieron su mirada por un par de segundos.

". . . Marco. . . ¿Qué es esa espada? Y ¿Dónde salió?. . . " Amanda.

Amanda lo mira con algo de sospecha, mientras que Marco trataba de evitar su mirada.

". . . Es bueno verte, adiós" Marco.

Marco nuevamente intenta saltar la cerca.

"¡Oye espera!" Amanda.

Marco se detiene momentáneamente al ser llamado por Amanda.

"Macro podrías explicarme ¿Qué está pasando, exactamente?" Amanda.

Amanda está en espera de una respuesta pero Marco tarta de observarla a los ojos ya que si lo hace puede que flaquear, así que debe formular una buena explicación pero mientras evitaba la vista de Amanda pero algo más llama su atención, lo cual es la vestimenta de ella que lleva puesto un pantalón muy corto color celeste el cual exponía totalmente sus piernas y una blusa de resaque Blanca, revelando parte de su pecho.

Marco lo puede ver muy bien no lleva bracier alguno, pero lo más llamativo para él son las piernas

". . . No lleva brasier. . . Vaya Piernas. . . " Marco.

Marco se cubre rápidamente su Boca al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir frente a Amanda, quien al escucharlo rápidamente se cubre su Pecho con una mano y con la otra se cubre lo más que puede con sus piernas, su rostro está completamente rojo.

"¡Marco!" Amanda.

Ahora está furiosa, Marco se avergüenza y de inmediato salta la cerca sin voltear a ver a Amanda.

* * *

Una vez que escapo de la casa de los Hawks, continúa su caminata en otra dirección evitando la Camioneta.

" _Creo que debo una disculpa_ " Marco.

Marco no puede quitarse de su mente la imagen de Amanda, anteriormente no le prestaría mucha atención a esas cosas, pero por alguna razón últimamente cuando alguna Chica está cerca de él, su vista inconscientemente se debía a revisar de arriba a abajo, más a las Piernas si llevan algún vestido corto.

"¡¿Hum?!" Marco.

Marco se golpea rápidamente su rostro para eliminar esos peligrosos pensamientos, estos momentos le están sucediendo más a menudo de lo Normal y también los ha empezado a decir en voz alta.

" _Espero que no me sucedan con las demás, eso sería algo incómodo_ " Marco.

Desafortunadamente ellas lo saben, Todas Chicas son muy perspicaces siempre saben cuándo uno o varios Chicos las están observando en especial si es un Chico de su agrado o de su interés amoroso, Janna sabe perfectamente la fascinación de Marco en cuanto a las Chicas con piernas largas y delgadas hubo una vez que se puso una falda un poco más corta de lo que normalmente no suele usar, normalmente la lleva un poco por encima de sus rodillas pero esa ocasión fue la mitad de eso, además se hiso una coleta sosteniendo su cabellos ¿Para qué haría algo así? Dinero claro está, varias Chicas o mejor Dicho cierto grupo de Chicas que lo admiran en secreto y en ocasiones se poner el mismo suéter de color idéntico al de Marco, le pidieron a Janna que investigara que es lo que le atrae de una Chica, ahora la pregunta ¿Marco cayo en la trampa? por supuesto que Marco cayo completamente en ella, en las 4 clases que tienen juntos, él volteaba constantemente a donde ella se encontraba, las Chicas tomaron nota y le pagaron a Janna.

Brittney anteriormente su personalidad era por decirlo Fría, Frívola o Caprichosa esto claro era una actuación, al día siguiente de su Fiesta su actitud cambio totalmente al punto que la conocían no creían lo que veía, una actitud Tranquila, Alegre e Infantil, incluso dejo de ocultar sus gustos entre ellos fueron los más inesperados Comics, Videojuegos, Series de Televisión famosas o Animadas claro que esto último solo Star, Jackie, Janna y Marco lo saben, suele ser muy despistada, en ocasiones varios Chicos la miran, puede que no lo parezca pero ella es una Chica linda y hermosa a pesar de su anterior personalidad los atraía, la belleza oriental, algunos Chicos la llaman así, claro que lo notaba en cierta manera pero no sabía que todos Chicos la suele observar, a pesar de eso ella lo ha visto y lo sabe muy bien, Marco tiende a mirarla en especial sus caderas, al principio le provocaba una sensación algo extraña, pero en estos días le comenzó a parecer algo divertido y lindo el saber que su amigo se siente atraído a ella y hasta la fecha Marco la observa, pero Brittney no se molesta de hecho en ocasiones bromea con él sobre eso, aunque Marco lo niega.

Jackie sin duda alguna sabe todos los gustos y preferencias de Marco ¿por qué? otra razón llevaría puesto pantalones cortos y ajustados, claro que podrías decir para Skate, de hecho lo es también pero especialmente es atraerlo, ¿Cómo lo descubrió? Simplemente lo ha estado acosando por mucho tiempo y en su "Observaciones" descubrió como en ciertos momentos Marco miraba levemente a pocas Chicas con faldas cortas que mostraban sus Piernas en especial las delgadas y Largas, por tanto, Jackie no es tan confiada para usar Faldas cortas de hecho a pesar de lo que piensen Star o Janna de ella, llevarlas le provoca mucha vergüenza, así que comenzó a usar pantalones cortos, al principio Marco rara vez le prestaba atención luego de que comenzó a tener una cercanía con él, Fue ahí que comenzó a sentir las Miradas del mismo Marco ¿Cómo? toda Chica tiene una visión a 360° en especial con el Chico que te Gusta, la vergüenza la consumía al saber que su plan estaba funcionando, pero con el tiempo parecía agradarle y le provocaba un cosquilleo al sentir como era observada.

A partir de ese momento un nuevo y desagradable fetiche ha nacido en Jackie.

Desafortunadamente para ella, Star lo sabe, lo cual le provoca algo de preocupación como desagrado, Janna lo supo de inmediato y tomo nota para futuro chantaje, en cuanto a Brittney, digamos que su mente se encontraba en otra parte en ese momento.

Star le encanta jugar, divertirse, hacer nuevos amigos, en Mewni ella no prestaba atención a las miradas de los Chicos el día que cambio todo fue cuando conoció a Tom en un Baile y decidió salir con él, aunque su noviazgo duro solo una semana, esto le dejo cierto malestar de ahí comenzó a prestar más atención a su alrededor especialmente a los Chicos, por tal motivo, al igual que a las demás ha notado la manera en que Marco la observa, al principio su mirada era más tranquila, pero lentamente se convirtió en algo diferente esto comenzó a notarlo un día en clase de gimnasia después de hacer un perfecto Split, Muchas Chicas estaban impresionadas e incluso la Profesora, claro que los Chicos la veían, pero la mirada que siempre tenía, cambio de una vista de cuerpo específicamente en las caderas de Star, al principio le hizo sentir incomodidad, inquietud y vergüenza, pero con los días estas sensaciones comenzaron a disminuir y al termino de varias situaciones entre ellos o mejor dicho después del Baile St. Olga, Star comenzó a hacer ciertos movimientos para tener la atención de él, movimientos un poco más pronunciados al caminar lo cual le provocaba resaltar un poco sus caderas y algunas miradas coquetas, lo cual Marco No podía dejar de ver, lo curioso es cuando mira los ojos de Marco, el parece mirarla fijamente a los de ella, en ocasiones Star se pierde en esos ojos.

Lo que es desconocido para ellas es que no solo ha llamado la atención de Marco sino también de los demás Chicos quienes han deseado acercarse y tener lo que podemos decir una oportunidad, pero digamos que nuestro pequeño "Chico Seguridad" se aseguró de que nadie trate de intentar alguna acción con ellas.

* * *

"Amanda" Marco.

". . ." Amanda.

Ella simplemente está ignorándolo mientras caminan por los pasillos de la escuela.

"Amanda, espera por favor" Marco.

". . ." Amanda.

Amanda continúa caminando sin prestarle atención a Marco.

"Por favor, Lo siento" Marco.

* * *

Amanda mantiene su paso sin detenerse con Marco por detrás de ella, sin duda no piensa en dirigirle la palabra, desde la Mañana lo primero que hizo fue ir a casa de los Hawks, cuando ella salió de su casa lo primero que vio fue a Marco saludándola.

"Hola, Amanda escucha. . . " Marco.

Tras caminar al frente del patio dio vuelta en dirección a la calle principal, pasando le lardo a Marco y siguió de esa manera hasta llegar a la escuela.

* * *

A este punto Marco comenzó a molestarse ante semejante comportamiento, él no merece este trato. . .

Bueno de hecho si lo merece desde el momento que traspaso la residencia de los Hawks y avistar la inesperada figura de ella, lo cual fue algo inesperado.

"Pensándolo bien fue una excelente vista" Marco.

Marco nuevamente cubre su boca, luego observa a Amanda quien tiene su rostro completamente Rojo y rápidamente se aleja de él.

"¡Diablos!" Marco.

Marco la persigue a este punto no puede dejar las cosas como están, de hacerlo simplemente podría causar dificultades a su Padre.

Inmediatamente alcanza a Amanda, tomando su mano le jala a junto a él, pero ella trata de zafarse de su agarre, pero antes de poder hacerlo Marco la empuja lo más delicado posible a la pared más cercana dejándola sin forma alguna de escapar, sosteniendo sus manos contrala pared.

"¡Muy bien eso esto ahora escúchame!" Marco.

Amanda evade el rostro de Marco quien la está reteniendo.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención entrar para espiarte, en ese momento una Camioneta me estaba siguiendo" Marco.

La atención de Amanda retorna a Marco.

"Puede que creas que estoy siendo paranoico pero cuando comencé a hacer mi caminata, esa camioneta empezó a seguirme y fue casualidad de que entrara a tu patio" Marco.

Amanda parece estar comenzando a relajarse, sus brazos dejaron de estar tensos al igual que su cuerpo, parece que ahora podrá hablar con más calma.

"Además también me quiera disculpar por. . . bueno. . . lo que dije sobre tu. . . Apariencia. . . " Marco.

Marco comenzó a avergonzase, viendo de reojo, Amanda su rostro también comienza a enrojecerse de vergüenza, esto le provoca un pánico interno si la molesta a este punto de su conversación puede que ella jamás le vuelva a dirigirle la palabra o pero puede que le diga a su Padre y luego al de Padre de Marco puede que incluso ellos pierdan la confianza que le tienen.

Lo último que desea volver a tener una conversación como la de la otra ocasión, fue los más vergonzosa y horrible que ha experimentado en su corta vida.

"¡No estoy diciendo que no lo haya disfrutado! ¡De hecho tiene un cuerpo increíble!" Marco.

Marco se encuentra hablando rápidamente y sin darse cuenta comienza a incrementar el tono de su voz.

"¡No solo tu cuerpo tu rostro y personalidad es hermosa! ¡También tienes los ojos brillantes, unos labios finos y suaves!" Marco.

Lentamente Amanda regreso su mirada sobre él, pareciera que la está calmando, esto le da más tranquilidad, cuando ambos se miran fijamente, Marco nota algo raro, pero probablemente sea su imaginación.

Amanda desliza sus dedos entre los de Marco con suavidad, para él esto es una victoria, eso significa que lo está logrando, "Para ganarse el perdón de una Chica debe decirle cosas bellas o aduladoras sobre su apariencia así como su personalidad" Esas fueron las palabras que Fergunson le había aconsejado que digiera a una Chica para "tarar con ella", claro que en aquel entonces estaban en el 5 año Escuela, pero ¿debe funcionar verdad? "Ahora no debes detenerte debe presionar más" eso le decía el entrenador del equipo de Americano.

"¡Estoy seguro de que cualquier Chico estaría fascinado contigo! ¡Lose porque también soy un Chico y me siento atraído ante ti!" Marco.

". . . G-Gracias. . . " Amanda.

Amanda lo mira fijamente, Marco se da cuenta de que ella tiene cierto rubor fuerte en su rostro, su mirada parece estar algo perdida mientras lo observa, casi pareciera que está en un trance.

" _¡Funciono!_ " Marco.

Las palabras que le dimieron Ferguson y el Entrenador parecen dar resultado, esto lo deja más tranquilo ahora no tendrá que tener algún problema alguno, definitivamente recordara esta experiencia, puede que le ayude en un futuro en caso de que alguna de las Chicas se moleste con él, puede usar esta táctica.

Mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, un olor suave a lavanda es percibido por su nariz no solo eso algo suave está tocando sus labios, también ¿Se mueven? Esta sensación, este olor el ¿Sabor? Antes de seguir pensando Marco da un salto a atrás y se cubre su boca.

"¿Marco?" Amanda.

Amanda todavía mantiene la misma expresión facial, su mirada sigue perdida mientras lo observa.

"¿A-Amanda? M-Me besaste" Marco.

Macro está avergonzado nunca había tenido que experimentar algo similar antes, no es que le desagrade pero es inesperado, además. . .

"Yo. . . Yo. . ." Amanda.

Viéndola más de cerca parece estar en algún tipo de Trence, pudiera que algo le esté afectando, Marco tienen que actuar.

"¡Amanda!" Marco.

Marco la toma de los hombros sacudiéndola rápidamente para poder sacarla del trance.

"Marco. . . Marco. . . ¿Hu?. . . ¡¿Marco?! ¡Ho, Por Dios!" Amanda.

Amanda entra en pánico.

"A-Amanda Tranquilízate" Marco.

Marco trata de mantener la compostura a pesar de sentir el mismo nivel de vergüenza.

"¡¿Pero que hice?! ¡Voy a Morir!" Amanda.

Comienza a temblar.

"No, estas exagerando" Marco.

"No, No, No, No, es culpa de Marco el me sedujo, sus manos fueron las que me tomaron, él le gusta atacar y perseguir Chicas" Amanda.

Amanda se encuentra considerando la situación sin prestar atención a Marco.

"Oye. . ." Marco.

Marco comienza a sentirse insultado a este punto.

"¡Como si me creyeran con eso! Esto es malo, muy Malo ¡Ellas me culparan a mí!" Amanda.

"Espera, Amanda de ¿qué estás hablando? . . . " Marco.

"Todas se resisten la tentación de Marco, pero esas manos, esos ojos, ¡Es imposible!" Amanda.

"Oye, Amanda ¿De qué está Hablando? Y ¿A quién te refieres con "Ellas"?" Marco.

Marco toma a Amanda de uno de sus hombros para intentar volverla a realidad y con eso espera una explicación.

"¿He?. . . " Amanda.

De alguna manera Marco logra hacerla entrar en razón ella lo observa por un par de segundos, abriendo y cerrando su boca en pausa, pareciera que quiere decirle, pero antes de poder seguir, el rostro de Amanda se torna pálida y sin esperar respuesta alguna sale corriendo dejando solo a Marco.

"¡Oye espera!" Marco.

Marco intenta perseguirla pero su cuerpo es detenido por unas manos con una gran fuerza, presiona su hombro derecho e izquierdo, repentinamente un escalofrió comienza a recorrer su cuerpo, luego su Hombro derecho e izquierdo comienzan a dolerle debido a presión que ha empezado a incrementarse.

Al voltear su rostro se lo primero que nota es la imagen de la desesperación y Miedo, no sabe el ¿Por qué? Pero todo su cuerpo le pide que corra, diciendo que está en una situación de Vida o Muerte.

"Esa Chica es Linda ¿Verdad?"

Esta voz normalmente debería sonar calmada y relajada, los ojos deberían expresar timidez, en su lugar hay algo oscuro está ahí.

"¿Esa es tu tipo de Chica ideal?"

Esta voz normalmente debería sonar Alegre, con mucha energía positiva y los ojos deberían brillar fuertemente, pero en su lugar son Fríos como el mismo Hielo.

"H-Hola J-Jackie" Marco

El miedo se esparce a través de su voz.

"H-Hola S-Star" Marco.

"Tiene unas piernas muy bonitas ¿No?" Jackie.

"Janna dijo que la persiguió por todo el pasillo ¿Cierto?" Star.

Su saludo fue ignorado sin saber ¿Qué está sucediendo? algo le provoca tragar saliva, la conversación en este momento parece volverse más tensa.

"La manera en que la tomo contra la pared fue intensa" Jackie.

"Creo que no vi muy bien pero ¿intento besarla?" Star.

"N-No eso fue. . . " Marco.

La mirada de las dos se concentra en Marco indicándole que no debe decir nada, por su puesto el obedece.

"¿La beso?" Jackie.

"Ciertamente lo fue" Star.

"N-No solo t-toco mis labios. . . " Marco.

Las dos vuelven a intensificar su visión sobre Marco dejándolo en posición de firmes.

"¿Podrías explicarnos que sucedió exactamente?" Star.

"Qué casualidad estaba pensando eso mismo" Jackie.

Sudor frio recorre la espalda de Marco.

"Habla Marco, No te haremos daño" Star.

Sus palabras son suaves pero sus ojos son lo opuesto.

"Vamos Marco, Cuéntanos" Jackie.

Su voz igual es relajada pero no al igual de Star son todo lo contrario.

* * *

Star se encuentra muy molesta, cuando Janna les dijo a ella y Jackie acerca de que vio a Marco persiguiendo a una Chica de una año mayor a nosotros le sorprendió mucho ¿a quién no? Marco el "Chico Seguridad" tras una Chica, al principio le pareció tonto, imposible, incluso si lo dice Janna, esos paso por su mente, pero si considera el hecho de que Marco cambio su manera de mirarla la pone en una situación donde le provoca dudas, la cual la llevo a investigarlo personalmente, para su gran sorpresa, él realmente estaba persiguiendo a una Chica que nunca antes había visto, a pesar que Marco la llamaba ella no le prestaba atención, Star sintió dolor en su pecho así que para calmar sus dudas los siguió durante su recorrido por la escuela, de un momento a otro Marco tomo a la Chica por los Brazos empujándola a la pared sin dejarla escapar, Al ver esto su corazón se acelera, su mente comienza a nublarse extrañamente siente como si empezara a llorar, pero algo más parecía estar saliendo del interior de ella algo diferente.

De un momento a otro Marco esta demasiado junto con esa Chica, Involuntaria mete comienza a morder su varita con mucha fuerza ahora se encuentra Molesta, no, se encuentra Muy Enojada y sin duda Muy Celosa.

* * *

Cuando Jana le dijo que Marco estaba persiguiendo a una Chica, lo primero en la mente de Jackie fue incredulidad, ¿Marco persiguiendo Chicas?, solo pensarlo provoca risa, pero si se pone a pensarlo detenidamente, en otras ocasiones él a ha comenzado a mirar más las caderas y Piernas de Star, Brittney, incluso Janna, Jackie siempre estaba consciente de los gustos de Marco pero lo más extraño fue cuando de hecho empezó a mirarla diferente de lo quien normalmente lo hacía, especialmente por sus caderas, su intención con su vestimenta era llamar su atención cuando lo logro la vergüenza le quemaba por dentro, su espalda temblaba dándole una sensación desconocida para ella, estuvo así al menos un tiempo hasta que esa sensación se convirtió en un placer inesperado, que continua haciendo hasta el día de hoy.

Pero ahora ella no conoce a esta Chica o la relación que tenga con Marco, según Janna ella es de un año mayor que ellas, Jackie los siguió sin dudarlo, su pequeño corazón comenzó a dolerle mientras observaba como Marco la empuja contra la pared, juntando sus manos contra las de él y luego lo peor sucedió, ambos parecían haberse besado.

Ese fue su punto de quiebre, los dientes rechinaban de rabia, su Skatboard comenzó a quebrarse de la fuerza con la que la aprieta no importa lo demás, debe detenerlos ahora, está Muy Celosa y Muy Moleta.

* * *

Amabas se acercaron feroz y rápidamente a donde se encuentra Marco a través de la explanada pasando por algunos Chicos y Chicas que de solo verlas se apartaron de su camino debido al miedo que sintieron al verlas.

A pesar de que Marco se alejó de ella parecía todavía seguir intentando acercase, pero Marco la sacudió un par de veces y luego ella comienza a alterarse, una vez que Star y Jackie llegan donde están ellos la Chicas se aterra y decide escarpar.

Cuando Marco trato de ir a perseguirla ellas lo detuvieron inmediatamente.

* * *

A pesar de la explicación de Marco, tanto Star y Jackie seguían teniendo sus dudas, según lo que les dijo es que lo primero que vio fue una camioneta extraña lo perseguía por lo tanto para evitar que lo siguieran salto una Barda se encontró con "Amanda" al parecer ese es el nombre de la Chica con la que Marco estaba persiguiendo, según cuenta la conoce solo porque el Papa de Marco y el Papa de "Amanda" son compañeros de trabajo, por lo demás fue un accidente cuando "interrumpió su mañana" lo cual las deja con más molestias.

"Bueno eso fue lo que paso. . . Más o menos. . . " Marco.

"¿Solo eso?" Star.

"¿Nada más?" Jackie.

Marco asiente firmemente esperando no estar en más problemas.

"Ummm" Star.

"Hummm" Jackie.

Star y Jackie se mantienen pensativas su mirada ya no se encuentra sobre Marco bueno la tensión de hace un momento ha desapareció.

Por su parte las Chicas sin decir ninguna palabra más, ambas comienzan a acercan a Marco, Star toma posición en su lado derecho y se aferra a su brazo, mientras que Jackie hace lo mismo en el lado izquierdo.

Marco no sabe que está sucediendo, hace nos mas de unos minutos se encontraban completamente furiosas y ahora se encentran muy tranquilas aferradas a cada uno de sus brazos.

Star se mantiene aferrada al brazo de Marco, normalmente se mantiene alegre y positiva, pero observar a Marco persiguiendo a otra Chica, la sensación que le provocaba ver esa escena, parecía darle amargura al igual que enojo, según lo que les conto fue por una situación todo lo que dijo fue razonable más sin embargo la molestia permanece ahí.

Viendo a Jackie debe sentirse de la misma manera, Pegada al brazo de Marco con ojos vigilantes.

Jackie por su parte está hecha un desastre, su mente esta en caos, Marco, Su Marco, estuvo persiguiendo a otra Chica, No otra Mujer, No una Gata.

" _¡Me tiene a mí! ¡A Mí!_ " Jackie.

Jackie aprieta un poco más fuerte el brazo de Marco, sus ojos miran en todas las direcciones con la intención de no dejar que ninguna otra Chica se acerque a Marcos.

" _¡Marco es Mío! ¡Mío! ¡¿Me escuchan?!_ " Marco.

En este momento comenzó a idear alguna manera de evitar que vuelva a suceder nuevamente, ¿Secuestrarlo? En este momento puede ser la única alternativa.

" _Mi cuarto, puede vivir en mi cuarto para siempre. . ."_ Jackie.

* * *

" _Jackie parece tener problemas_ " Star.

En este momento Star puede entender a su Amiga después de todo ella no quiere que nadie se acerque a Marco, pero ella se siente de la misma manera, el ver a Marco con otra Chicas le provocó un dolor en su pecho, ya había sentido algo parecido con su ex-novio, pero esto realmente le duele, podría decir incluso más que aquella ves, mucho más.

Star observa nuevamente a Marco de reojo solo para darse cuenta de que está nervioso, esto le provoca un poco de alivio, asustarlo para que entienda que no debe estar sobre ninguna otra **Mujer** que no sea ella.

* * *

" _. . . ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!_ " Jackie.

Jackie sacude su cabeza, en este momento no puede dejarse llevar por sus deseos más oscuros, pero no puede tampoco dejar que esto vuelva a suceder, la otra cosa que pudiera hacer. . .

Su sonrisa se empieza a tronar algo extraña.

" _¿hum?_ " Star.

Star nota como su amiga parece estar actuado sin duda debe estar muy molesta o incluso más considerando la obsesión que tiene, aunque hay algo diferente su rostro parece comenzar a enrojecerse, sus ojos parecen estar descentrados, no solo eso sudor comienza a recorrer la frente de ella.

Repentinamente Jackie se detiene tanto Star como Marco parecen notar un extraño comportamiento de ella, levemente mira al suelo mientras murmura algunas cosas.

"¿Jackie?" Star.

"¿Estás Bien? Pareces estar temblando" Marco.

". . . " Jackie.

No hay respuesta por parte de Jackie, esto comienza a preocupar a Star quien solo puede imaginarse que algo muy malo saldrá de todo esto, una vez que Jackie asiente un par de veces, se despega un poco de Marco sin soltarlo del Brazo.

La mirada de Jackie se centra en Marco, Star no comprende exactamente lo que sucede, en su mente trata de descifrarlo que sucede a su amiga, pero antes de poder hacer algo, la cosa más extraordinaria sucede.

Jackie Lynn Thomas es una chica que Adora el Skate y Adora a Marco Díaz, insegura e incapaz de poder moverse debido a su vergüenza, está haciendo lo impensable para ella, su rostro está pegado al de Marco, sus labios está tocando los de él con cierta delicadeza y moviéndose levemente, mientras mantienen el contacto.

Fue solo un par de segundos pero así como lo hizo se retiró levemente, el rostro de Jackie se ha puesto como un tomate rojo intenso, sus piernas tiemblan, le cuesta trabajo poder mantenerse de pie.

Marco por su parte se encuentra completamente paralizado así como su rostro esta enrojecido, sus ojos abiertos de par en par ante el inesperado beso de Jackie.

Star Tiene su boca abierta de la impresión, la Acosadora Jackie ha hecho la cosa que jamás creería que sucedería, besar al Chico que le gusta en frente de ella o mejor dicho en público, al ver el rostro de Marco puede notar que se encuentra si de impresionado al igual que ella, pero ver como su rostro se enrojece le provoca un pequeño malestar que no desea sentir.

Si su mejor Amiga Acosadora puede hacer algo así entonces. . . Star con toda su fuerza de voluntad toma el rostro de Marco con su mano libre, su rostro se acerca al de él y Junta sus labios con delicadeza para enseguida moverlos al compás de los de Marco disfrutando moviendo sus labios con los de Star.

Al igual que Jackie solo duro un par de segundos antes de poder separarse Star cubre su boca con mano libre, su corazón comienza a acelerarse.

". . . " Marco.

Marco parece estar en completo Shock, pero antes de que digiera algo mas Star toma la Mano de Jackie quien se encuentra perdida en su imaginación, con su Varita invoca una Nube de color Morado rápidamente salta con Jackie sobre la nube y dirigiéndose a Casa de Jackie si voltear a ver atrás.

Por su parte Marco se queda totalmente solo mirando en la dirección donde se fueron Star y Jackie, después de unos segundos cae de espaldas con una sonrisa retorcida y rostro totalmente enrojecido.

* * *

"Sabía a azúcar" Marco.

La mirada de Marco está perdida en la Nada, en sus manos sostiene el licuado que normalmente le compra, dando pequeños sorbos.

"Eran tan suaves" Marco.

". . . " Selene.

Selene observa detenidamente a Marco quien balbucease con una mirada perdida, Pero ella lo sabe, esos son ojos de un Chico enamorado.

"Parece que alguien encontró el amor" Selene.

Selene no puede evitar sentirse molesta al saber que Marco parece haber encontrado una Chica lo cual lo haya puesto en ese estado, mientras que ella no es capaz de cautivar a un Hombre con el cual pueda sentirse de esa manera.

"¿Hum?" Marco.

Marco parece haberse dado cuenta de que Selena lo ha estado viendo todo este tiempo.

"Llegaste con esa mirada perdida, entraste sin decir ninguna palabra, luego te sentaste en la mesa sin decir nada más" Selene.

". . . " Marco.

Selene toma asiento en frente de Marco, recargando su rostro sobre ambas manos observa lo observa directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Quién es la Chica?" Selene.

El rostro de Marco se enrojece e inmediatamente evádela mirada su Mirada.

" _Que molesto_ " Selene.

Selene no puede evitar molestarse al saber que este Niño frente a ella está enamorado, al igual que todos conocen la historia de Marco que a una pequeña edad salvo a sus compañeros de escuela y tras recibir un disparo salió vivo de ello, es muy famoso en Echo Creek, sus compañeros lo aprecian mucho, todos los adultos lo quieren, sobretodo tiene vueltas locas a las Chicas de la ciudad, él es capaz de elegir a cualquiera para salir y ella aceptaría encantada.

Y en cambio ella sigue igual, estar con Marco no le agrada, pero siempre que lo ve, todos esos malos deseos desaparecen.

". . ." Marco.

"Marco, puedes decírmelo con confianza después de todo soy tu hermana mayor ¿Verdad?" Selene.

Sus palabras son de corazón, ante esto Marco asiente.

"Ayer. . . " Marco.

Marco le comenta lo sucedido el día de ayer en el cual desidia desviarse de su recorrido usual, sin comentar el hecho de que lo estaban siguiendo, el hecho de traspasar la cerca de los Hawks, ver a Amanda en con poca ropa, sin mencionar lo que le dijo sobre sus gustos, además de como intento disculparse todo el día durante la escuela, también de cómo era ignorado por ella, al llegar al punto en donde decide atraparla y de cómo intento conversarla diciendo palabras amables mientras adulaba para un momento a otro Amanda lo intentó besar, apenas se tocaron los labios pero. . .

"Ho, ¿Entonces te enamoraste?" Selene.

Su voz es burlona.

"No, de hecho. . . Fue descubierto. . . ." Marco.

En la mente de Selene significa que Marco fue descubierto por su Novia, no es de soprenderce si Selene tuviera un Novio y ella lo viera haciendo lo mismo que haciendo loa que Marco le dijo, ´por supuesto que estaría molesta.

"Ya veo, te descubrió en el acto" Selene.

". . . " Marco.

Se mantiene callado asintiendo.

"No me sorprende para nada que se haya molestado, supongo que te disculpaste de lo contrario no tendrías esa merada de bobo" Selene.

"Sentí que iba a Morir ahí mismo" Marco.

"No me sorprende, yo haría lo mismo si mi novio hiciera algo así. . . Lo que me sorprende es que te haya perdonado ¿Qué le dijiste?" Selene.

"Le explique todo lo sucedido y lo que realmente paso a detalle" Marco.

"Ya veo, realmente debe quererte mucho para perdonarte con tan solo eso" Selene.

"De hecho ambas se colgaron a mis brazos y me jalaron hasta a la salida" Marco.

"Vaya suerte que. . . Espera ¿Ambas?" Selene.

"Luego de eso Jackie me miró fijamente y me beso, sus labios fueron muy suaves" Marco.

El rostro de Marco ruboriza al recordarlo.

"Luego Star jalo mi rostro hacia el de ella, sus manos son tan lisas y su labios sabían a Azúcar" Marco.

". . . " Selene.

"El solo recordar la sensación. . . Quiero hacerlo otra vez. . . " Marco.

Marco repentinamente siente como unas manos comienzan a estrangular su cuello, pero en esta nación parece que ahora realmente lo están intentando Matarlo.

"Tu. . . Tu. . . Mientras. . . Yo. . ." Selene.

Pequeñas lágrimas recorren los ojos de Selene mientras estrangula Marco.

* * *

Durante el día de clases tanto Star como Jackie taraban de evitar verlo al rostro, pero aun así ellas se mantenían cerca de él, Brittney le parecía extraño ver el comportamiento entre ellos incluso pensó que tenían alguna enfermedad.

Lo más increíble de todo es que ella llamo a un helicóptero para poder atenderlos, afortunadamente todos lograron detenerla antes de que pasara a mayores.

De ahí en adelante el día continua como normalmente debería, lo único es que a la hora del almuerzo, tanto Star como Jackie seguían mas pegados de lo normal a él, pero Marco no podía decir anda para defenderse simplemente lo aceptaba después de todo el también compartía el mismo sentimiento.

"Consíganse un Cuarto" Janna.

Definitivamente Janna no está feliz de verlos comportándose de esa manera, por lo tanto decidieron abrir un poco de espacio entre ellos.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Marco tuvo una pequeña conversación con sus Amigas luego fue a entrenar, después de todo tiene que centrarse en conseguir su cinturón Negro.

Durante su pequeño recorrido al salir del Dojo decide tomar una ruta diferente pare llegar al parque, esperando atraer a personas innecesarias.

* * *

Al dar vuelta a la esquina de la cuadra pasa por el Parque todavía hay luz suficiente para poder tener una buena visión de los alrededores, pareciera que oscurecerá en una Hora o dos, su destino es la explanada principal del parque un lugar sin cobertura alguna.

" _Perfecto_ " Marco.

Además si comenzara a anochecer las luces se prenderían automáticamente, perfecto lugar para un enfrentamiento.

"Sal de una vez" Marco.

Marco mantuvo su pasión mientras hablaba en voz alta.

"Si crees que no te note durante la Tarde está muy equivocado" Marco.

No había respuesta alguna solo un silencio fantasmal.

Cualquiera que viera a Marco hablando a la nada lo puede llamar loco, pero sus sentidos están muy desarrollados, durante la hora del receso comenzó a notar la mirada de un Depredador estaba sobre él.

Aun así, ¿Por qué alguien o algo estarían persiguiéndolo? No tiene sentido, a menos que sean los de la camioneta de hace dos días, aunque, ellos solo parecían observarlo o ¿Pudiera alguien más? con Star y Jackie. . .

Pudiera ser. . .

"Si se trata sobre la Princesa Star, entonces, Tendremos un problema" Marco.

Su voz ahora es desafiante, sus ojos han cambiado a completamente Fríos, llenos de odio, ojos que dicen te Matare.

"Así que esos son tus verdaderos colores"

Por fin una respuesta.

De entre los arbustos sale un hombre de piel clara con marcas de color café, barba larga color Dorado, ojos azules profundos, clavo y brillosa, vestido con un taparrabo de color verde, piel de lo que parece ser un lobo y lanza en mano derecha y espada en un costado.

"Un Monstruo como los demás que la hacen llorar"

Esos ojos azules profundos parecen ser extrañamente familiares ¿Dónde han visto esas expresiones antes? Marco no lo puede recordar pero lo más importante es que ahora tiene que enfrentarse a este hombre.

"No sé de qué estás hablando, pero supongo que esto no se terminara con tan solo una pequeña conversación" Marco.

"Sabias palabras para un Monstruo"

Marco comienza a observar detenidamente a su oponente esperando ver alguna forma de poder derrotarlo sin prolongar la inevitable batalla.

Antes de poder ideal un plan lo primero que aparece en frente de su vista es la forma de punta de color plateada muy brillosa, rápidamente Marco esquiva con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Bank.

No hay necesidad de voltear, por el fuerte estruendo de la lanza debe haber viajado a una velocidad y fuerza sorprendente para ser capaz de causar un alto nivel de daño.

Sin decir nada más, el Hombre se lanza sobre Marco con gran ferocidad, con gran destreza comienza a lanzar golpes con una presión en ellos, Marco esta consiente de que si recibe alguno de estos golpes será definitivamente mortal.

"Vaya lo esquivaste"

Una vez Marco toma postura para combate, pero en esta ocasión ha decidido tomar la iniciativa, rápidamente corre en dirección donde se encuentra su enemigo, en respuesta el Hombre lanza un puñetazo directo al rostro de Marco, quien en respuesta a él, se desliza a través del puñetazo, dándole una oportunidad de poder acertar un golpe sobre el abdomen del hombre.

"Hum"

El hombre retrocede levemente ante el golpe, pero Marco no dejara dejarle retroceder ni un paso más, rápidamente comienza a lanzar una serie consecutiva de puñetazos en su abdomen y costados, siempre golpeando los mismos lugares donde golpeo primero.

Este es un Enemigo el cual puede ser más fuerte al cual se haya enfrentado antes por lo tanto debe causar el mayor daño posible.

"¡Hum!"

Repentinamente Marco retrocede al sentir como otro puñetazo es lanzado a su costado izquierdo.

Pum.

La presión ejercida a través de ese puñetazo deja un agujero en el suelo.

" _Muerte segura_ " Marco.

"¡No creas que con tan solo haberme causado un poco de dolor ya tienes un victoria ganada!"

No cabe duda ahora, este Hombre frente a él, sin duda debe ser muy fuerte, esto le causara problemas si esta pelea se alarga.

"Me llamo River Johansen"

Después de haberse presentado desenvaino su espada y la apunta a Marco, quien de alguna manera este tipo de presentación le parece algo de nostalgia, en especial con cierto sujeto de escamas Verdes con el que se ha enfrentado antes.

Marco sonríe, con un movimiento en su mano derecha la Xifos aparece frente él y al igual que "River" según ese es su nombre, apunta su espada.

"Marco Ubaldo Díaz" Marco.

"Eso Ya lo sé. . . " River.

En cierta forma Marco se sorprende, pero después de saber de la revista en al que el aparece en la portada no debería sentir eso, aun así el no parece una de esas princesas que compran.

". . . Si es así ¿Por qué atacarme exactamente?" Marco.

"Por la Princesa Star Butterfly" River.

" _Lo sabía_ " Marco.

"Debo decir que al principio viene a Matarte y llevar tu cabeza en mi Lanza, pero ahora. . . " River.

". . . " Marco.

". . . Me has demostrado la destreza de un Guerrero, por lo tanto, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz o sino, retomare mi Plan original" River.

". . ." Marco.

Marco simplemente se mantiene callado en espera de saber más de sus intenciones.

"¡Demuéstrame que eres digno de estar con ella!" River.

Su voz es fuerte, además una presión intensa parece acompañar a su grito de Batalla.

"¡Y quizás te perdone!" River.

"¿Digno? ¿Para tus ojos alguien lo será?" Marco.

"¡Nadie es digno de Ella! ¡Yo decidiré lo que es Bueno para Ella!" River.

". . . " Marco.

Esto le molesto mucho a Marco, el saber que este Hombre frente a él, No, este Enemigo quiera decidir las cosas en lugar de Star, a los ojos de Marco Star tiene la personalidad más alegre de todos, siempre busca el bienestar para los demás, ayuda a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, no solo es linda también es. . . No solo eso es una Maravillosa Chica.

Decidido, Marco toma con fuerza la Xifos, las runas comienzan a brillar.

"¡Ve aquí Monstruo!" River.

River salta con fuerza en direcciona de Marco su velocidad es muy diferente de la anterior realmente desea Matarlo.

Clash

Pero Marco no retrocederá, sus espadas colisionan con una gran intensidad.

Clash, Clash.

Ambos someten su fuerza a través de sus espadas con la intención de poder dar un golpe certero para poder terminar la batalla.

Clash!

Con las presión que surge de la colisión de las espadas Marco es empujado a una gran distancia pero aun así no cae de espalda simplemente con una de sus manos se balance a través del suelo intentando mantenerse de pie, pero para su descuido es golpeado con gran fuerza, al parecer River golpeo a Marco justo en medio del pecho.

Marco es arrojado a una larga distancia cayendo con fuerza en el piso, parece que le cuesta trabajo poder respirar, no solo eso sus sentidos parecen estar desapareciendo.

Sin duda Marco se descuidó normalmente siempre estaría alerta pero últimamente se está distrayendo mucho y está herida es la prueba fehaciente.

"Parece esto es todo lo que tienes" River.

Definitivamente parece que no hay escapatoria, su Xifos está lejos de él, además si se levanta será golpeado no sabe cuánto pueda durar de pie.

". . . Parece que no tengo más opción" Marco.

"Eso podemos estar de acuerdo, pero descuida te daré un final digno de un Guerrero, puede que no me lo creas pero resististe lo suficiente para entretenerme" River.

River levanta su espada listo para acertar el golpe final.

"¡Alto ahí!"

La atención de River esto nada por un Hombre alto, lleva unas botas de color negro pantalón Gris el cual está debajo de las botas, lleva una playera café, con una Chaqueta de color Negro brilloso parece de piel, si piel es de color Clara ojos de color verde y cabello castillo claro.

"¡Suelta esa espada y nadie saldré herido!"

Este está llevando una pistola M1911 de calibre .45 de color negro con la cual está apuntando a el Hombre con vestimenta primitiva.

"Esta es una pelea entre nosotros no tienes derecho de deshonrar nuestro enfrentamiento" River.

"Nada de entrenamiento Amigo, estas a punto de Matar a un Chico, eso es un Crimen fuerte aquí, entonces Aléjate del Chico"

"Si es un crimen pagare lo que piden, después de todo tengo oro suficiente para eso, además Me llama River Johansen son un Guerrero de linaje" River.

"Esto no se arregla con oro"

El hombre insistió.

River comienza a molestarse ante la insolencia del hombre frente a él.

"No se preocupe, esta pelea no ha acabado" Marco.

Ambos centran si visión frente a Marco quien se encontraba poniéndose de pie lentamente.

"¡Niño este no es un juego puedes morir!"

"¡Así se Habla! ¡Los Guerreros aceptan su muerte de pie! Reconozco que tienes las agallas necesarias, pero aquí terminara todo" River.

River retoma su lugar con la disposición de poder atacar a Marco.

" _Maldición niño tan solo quédate ahí y las cosas terminarían más tranquilas_ "

Este hombre sigue apuntando a River esperando a que se mueva un poco para tan solo poder disparar en el momento adecuado.

Pum!

"¿Q-Que?"

El Hombre acaba de quedar sin palaba alguna, River acaba de ser enviado lejos.

Una vez que cae al suelo se levanta con dificultad, sus costillas le duele mucho, sin duda algunas esta quebradas, su cuerpo se tambalea más de lo normal, es extraño los golpes del Chico era fuertes, pero ahora ni siquiera se puede comparar a los anteriores.

Marco retoma su posición de pelea pero en esta ocasión hay algo diferente en él, su cuerpo de alguna manera parece diferente, River no tiene idea de cómo explicarlo, Chico no parece tener ninguna herida o mejor dicho pareciera que se está recuperando de ellas, además lo más notorio son su ojos estos brillan de un cloro rojo intenso.

"T-Tú no eres el mismo" River.

Le cuesta respirar sin duda el golpe fue certero.

"Grrrrr" Marco.

Una bestia con deseo de sangre esta frente a River.

"Veo que perdiste tu conciencia" River.

". . . .No del todo. . . . " Marco.

Marco hace un movimiento con su mano izquierda de la nada aparece un Alabarda, pero no una simple Alabarda, esta tiene varias puntas de lanza con una media luna unida a un bastón, con una borla de crin de color rojo pareciera que esa sección intenta confundir al enemigo y al final del bastón esta un hoja corta pero sin duda esta filosa hoja.

"Ahora será mi turno" Marco.

Repentinamente Marco desaparece de la vista de ambos hombres, River reacciona inmediatamente al sentir un ataque proveniente de su lado derecho, así que con su espada se defiende esperando el impacto.

Clash!

River puede observar como a sus costado derecho hay pequeños trozos brillante pasando a un lado, su visión se inclina levemente, también puede sentir como su cuerpo es levantado.

No hay duda, la espada que llevaba River ha sido destrozada no solo eso parte de su cuerpo se ha quebrado, lo último que alcanzo a percibir antes de caer al suelo con gran fuerza, fue ver los ojos del Chico los cuales parecían tornease negros y sus pupilas brillaban en un rojo brillante.

"¡Haa!" River.

"¿T-Te rindes?" Marco.

La voz de Marco parece estar cansándose.

"M-Muchacho ¿Qué eres?" River.

El golpe definitivamente le afecto mucho.

". . . S-Soy amigo de Star y yo L-La protegeré. . . " Marco.

"¿P-Por qué?" River.

Marco sonríe felizmente ante la pregunta de River.

"Porque ella es. . . Hermosa y Fuerte. . . S-Siempre Busca lo mejor de todos. . . Ayuda a todos, además n-nunca se rinde. . . " Marco.

River también le sonríe.

". . . He perdido, puede tenerla a la Princesa a mí. . . Hija. . . " River.

La última parte de lo que dijo, Marco no lo alcanzo a escuchar debido a que su atención se tornó en frente de él, Un portal de color Negreo aparece y del interior una figura conocida para él aparece un Reptil con escamas color Gris, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, lleva una armadura de color Negro con hombreras de forma de Cráneo cada lado, lleva una espada larga brillante color plateada su mango es de color negro adornada en el mango con la forma de alas y al final de empuñadura esta una cabeza de un águila lo más resaltante de todos es que parece ser ruanas de color azul Brillante al igual que la Xifos de Marco.

Todos los presentes tornan su vista al el extraño reptil humanoide, el cual está observando detenidamente en dirección a donde se encuentran Marco, River y el otro hombre.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

Su voz fuerte y fría, sin duda está molesto, para Marco no es la primera vez que lo ve, pero si es la primera vez que lo en ese estado.

"No Puede ser ¿Reptiliano?" River.

Rieve parece reconocer a la especie de donde provienen Toffe.

"No lo volveré a preguntar" Toffe.

Marco toma aire antes de poder mantenerse de pie, no solo eso trata de reunir toda la fuerza que le queda.

"No tengo idea, Toffe" Marco.

"T-Toffe. . . ¡Tu! ¡Maldita Lagartija!" River.

River se levanta abruptamente al escuchar el nombre de Toffe, está muy molesto con él, debe de haberle hecho algo muy malo a River.

Bank! Bank! Bank!

Tres disparos fueron hechos a través del arma del Hombre, todos sin excepción vieron a Toffe dejando agujeros en su rostro y parte de su cuello, haciendo que caiga al suelo, Marco y River volvieron a mirar al Hombre con cierto asombro.

"¿Qué esperaban? ¿Un saludo amable? Dispara ahora Pregunta después, ese es mi lema"

Su respuesta fue sarcástica.

"¡Ha! ¡Así es como un Guerrero debe actuar!" River.

River adoro el comportamiento de este hombre.

"Temo que eso no Funcionara" Toffe.

Toffe se incorpora nuevamente sin ningún problema y los agujeros comienzan a curarse muy rápidamente, dejando sin palabras al Hombre.

"Solo con fuerza se puede detenerlo y además. . . " Marco.

Marco le lanza al Hombre su Xifos quien instintivamente la toma, comienza a notar como las marcas talladas en ella comienza a brillar de color azul, su cuerpo comienza a sentir como sus sentidos parecieran estar incrementando, además puede sentir más ligeras y puede que sea extraño pero parece que todo parece moverse un poco más lento frente a él, luego le entrega a River la Alabarda al tomarla también las marcas comienzan brillar de color Azul intenso, de alguna manera el dolor en su cuerpo comienza a desaparecer y no solo eso también se torna más ligero a pesar de que la Alabarda sea pesada.

River y el Hombre parecen sorprendidos al recibir estas Armas la sensación extraña pasando a través de ellos.

"La Alabarda tiene la habilidad de hacer que el golpe aciertes duplica el daño dependiendo de la fuerza en el impacto, también alivia el dolor en tu cuerpo y lo vuelve más ligero" Marco.

River observa con asombro el arma que el entrego Marco.

"Solo recuerda las heridas están ahí presentes la Alabarda no cura heridas solo las esconde" Marco.

River asiente, ahora Marco torna su visión sobre el Hombre.

"La Xifos tiene la habilidad de que cualquier Herida hecha por ella Jamás vuelva a sanar, muy efectiva si desea matar a un sujeto como él, solo asegúrate de no herirnos. . . Hem. . ." Marco.

El Hombre le sonríe a Marco.

"Solo llámame John" John.

"Bien John, también recuerda que esta espada agiliza tus sentidos puede que sientas como si tu cuerpo se moviera por su propia cuenta o que todo te parezca moverse lento, además endurece tu cuerpo empezando por las manos" Marco.

Marco le sonríe a John, luego a River.

"Chico ¿Qué hay de ti?" John.

Nuevamente los ojos de Marco Brillan de color Rojo y toma posición de pelea.

"Puedo ingeniármelas, solo asegúrense de atacarlo en el Lugar y momento adecuado" Marco.

John parece algo escéptico.

"¡Muy Bien! ¡Te Cubriré! Solo no Mueras todavía. . ." River.

River se pone al costado Izquierdo de Marco apuntando al Alabarda directamente a Toffe.

"No pienso Morir hasta obtener mi cinturón Negro en Karate" Marco.

"Maldición Chico, debes de estar muy loco, pero seguiré tu Plan. . . y pensar que el día iba a transformarse de esta manera" John.

John toma posición al otro lado con sosteniendo la Xifos con su mano derecha, extrañamente La espada comienza a tornarse más ligera o pudiese ser que es debido a lo que dijo Marco que pasaría.

"Si ya terminaron de Hablar, permitan me deshacerme de ustedes dos primero y Luego sacare la verdad a Marco" Toffe.

Los tres observan detenidamente a Toffe quien comienza a avanzar cada vez mar rápido hacia donde están Marco, River y John, rápidamente se lanzan de igual manera sobre Toffe.

* * *

John se encuentra frente su Laptop mirando fijamente el monitor un archivo con varias hojas entre ellas historial médico, académico, familiar, entre otros datos algo inusuales.

". . . " John.

Algo en el archivo llama su atención esto es el Informe médico de 4 años, este parece mostrar algo inusual o mejor dicho pareciera alterado.

Lo primero el paciente ingreso a sala de emergencia presentando heridas de Bala en el área torácica, según el reporte de los paramédicos ha perdido mucha sangre, requiriendo transfusión, luego entro inmediatamente a quirófano.

Ahora es cuando la situación comienza a tronarse extraña, según el reporte indica que la cirugía logro estabilizar la condición del paciente, sin embargo su corazón se encuentra afectado por el impacto de una bala.

Debido a su condición anterior no creen que logre sobrevivir más de unos días, sin embargo seguía vivo y consiente, un milagro decían los Doctores.

" _Es un milagro seguir vivo después de algo como eso_ " John.

Según el reporte indica que el paciente se mantuvo cierta consiente por lo menos cuatro semanas antes de perder conciencia.

Luego por alguna fuerza divina fue dado de alta, aparentando que su condición había mejorado gradualmente y el reporte había sido uno equivocado, pero cuando los Medios de comunicación insistieron en ver el informe médico, el hospital dijo que lo había traspapelado, esta es la historia la que se dijo a los medios de comunicación.

Solo aquellos con cierto acceso a datos confidenciales puede obtenerlos.

". . . Pero aun así" John.

Sea como sea todo fue cubierto para que nadie pueda saber exactamente lo que verdaderamente sucedió.

De ahí en adelante, todo pare completamente normal en cuanto cabe a la palabra, Marco Ubaldo Díaz fue catalogado como el Héroe de echo Creek, se hizo famoso y al parecer nadie pregunto nada más.

"Creo que tendré que investigarlo personalmente" John.

El sonido de la puerta principal regresa a John a la realidad, al ver el reloj en su Laptop se da cuenta de que son las 6:08 pm.

"Te estoy diciendo que no es posible" Jackie.

Sin duda alguna esa es la voz de su Hija, lo raro es que llegue a esta hora, no solo eso parece estar hablando con alguien más.

" _. . . ¿Acaso vendrá con el Chico Marco?_ " John.

"Pero tu dijiste que todo es posible" Star.

"Star, eso no aplica en este caso" Jackie.

" _¿Star? la nueva Chica de intercambio_ " John.

"Nuevamente, esto no se aplica a esto" Jackie.

"Pero enfrentar a Jack el Destripador contra Hannibal Lecter, podemos hacerlo solo preguntemos a Dolan y podremos hacer la Película" Star.

"Para empezar se necesita dinero. . . Mucho dinero" Jackie.

Jackie mueve su mano en señal de efectivo.

"Pero olvidaste algo, soy una Princesa y tengo oro" Star.

"Me sorprende que Dolan te quiera ayudar después de hacerlo comer ese Sándwich" Jackie.

"¡Fue un accidente! ¡Además Brittney tampoco sabía que estaba en mal estado!" Star.

De hecho Brittney dijo esa mentira para no causar ningún problema o mal entendido una última mentira antes de ser lo que es ahora, Jackie se dio cuenta de ello.

"Idiota" Jackie.

Parece que se llevan bastante bien, bueno aunque no sebe qué tan bien se lleven, John decide salir de su oficina e ir directo a saludar a su Hija y a la Nueva Chica del intercambio.

"Te reto a que me repitas lo que dijiste" Star.

Star levanta su varita.

"Idiota" Jackie.

La hostilidad comienza a incrementarse entre ellas.

"Veo que hiciste una nueva amiga" John.

Star y Jackie se sorprenden al verlo.

"¡Jackie hay un intruso debemos. . . !" Star.

Antes de que Star pudiera decir algo más, Jackie sale disparada y abraza a John con mucha fuerza, dejando a Star en completo Shock.

"¡Papi!" Jackie.

"¡¿Papi?!" Star.

"¿Cómo has estado, Princesa?" John.

"¡¿Eres una Princesa?!" Star.

Jackie voltea a ver a Star sin quitarse del abrazo.

"Realmente sabes arruinar los momentos" Jackie.

"No te preocupes, todo está bien" John.

Hacía mucho que no veía a su Hija realmente lo hace feliz.

Una vez que Jackie suelta del abraso a John voltea ver a Star.

"Star déjame presentarte a mi Papa John Mayer Thomas" Jackie.

"¡Hola!" Star.

Con una sonrisa grande saluda a John, sin duda es una Chica muy alegre.

"Papi, ella es Star Butterfly es. . . La estudiante de intercambio y mi Mejor Amiga" Jackie.

"Y soy una princesa Mágica de otra dimensión" Star.

Star está apunto de mover su varita con la intención de crear un arcoíris, pero es detenida con Jackie quien le prohíbe hacer, luego de alguna manera comienzan discutir, para cualquiera puede decir que ellas dos se llevan muy mal, pero para ojos de John su Hija Jackie y Star parecen estar muy felices entre su discusión.

"¡Ha!" Jackie.

Repentinamente Jackie detiene su discusión con Star e inmediatamente comienza aponerse algo nerviosa.

"¿Pasa algo?" John.

"N-Nada, solo tengo que ir al Baño de arriba" Jackie.

"Pero si hay un baño aquí. . . " Star.

Repentinamente Star es interrumpida, por Jackie quien la acerca a ella.

"Al, de, arriba, ve a mi cuarto y saca los cuadernos que me pediste ayer" Jackie.

"¿Cuadernos?" Star.

" **Si** " Jackie.

Star está confundida por las palabras de Jackie, pero sin decir nada más la arrastra literalmente por las escaleras, John simplemente observa la manera tan extraña que se hablan.

Antes de comenzar a cenar se podía escuchar fuertes sonidos y mucho movimiento, luego se podía oír claramente como ambas caminaban de un cuarto a otro moviendo varios objetos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente John como de costumbre se levanta temprano, lo primero en su lista es entrenamiento, sesión con las pesas, las barras para finalizar el cardio, por su puesto en sótano lo ha convertido en un pequeño gimnasio.

Una vez que termina ahora la ducha, en la base no importa este tipo de cosas pero ahora está en su casa y sobre todo tiene a su Hija contando a la Estudiante de intercambio la cual es muy Alegre.

"¡Jackie!" Star.

Además muy ruidosa.

"¡Noooooo!" Jackie.

¿Qué rayos está pasando haya arriba? Es la pregunta en la mente de John, no recuerda nunca haber tenido una mañana tan ruidosa antes, bueno después de todo ¿Así serán las Chicas de su edad? John no lo sabe, de hecho él no fue un chico muy normal que digamos, hubo una ocasión cuando conocía a la Madre Jackie, no podía apartar la vista de ella, una vez la siguió a su casa, incluso tenía una o dos fotos de ella o mejor dicho la siguió muy frecuentemente hasta que por algún milagro de los cielos dos chicas de la escuela lo apoyaron para poder hablar con ella logrando hacer que su relación llegara a lo que es ahora.

Bueno esa es historia vieja.

"Hum" John.

El recordar le hace sentir vergüenza de su comportamiento a esa edad, pero aun así siempre lleva una foto de su Esposa en su celular y fotos de su Hija en su cartera.

"¡Solo ponlo arriba y no lo muevas más!" Jackie.

"¡Al menos ayúdame a subir el resto!" Star.

John solo puede suspirar, al parecer la mañana tranquila que tanto anhelaba al llegar a su Hogar se convirtió en una fiesta, luego de un momento su hija baja por las escaleras acompañada de Star, lo curioso es que ambas parecen estar listas para la escuela.

"Buenos días Princesa, muy temprano para ir a la escuela" John.

Ciertamente lo es, son las 6:17 am, muy temprano para escuela.

"¡Buenos Días, Papi!" Jackie.

Alegre y dulce como siempre, esto es una delas cosas que lo hace feliz.

"¡Buenos días, Sr.T!" Star.

Demasiado alegre como siempre, una niña muy animada, en cierta manera le gustaría saber cómo solo los padres de ella, deben ser algo muy increíbles por tener una Niña así.

"Vamos a ir con Marc. . . " Star.

Jackie cubre la boca de Star con una rapidez casi sobrehumana, de hecho al despegar la mano de la boca de Star parece sentir dolor, después de todo ese movimiento de mano parecía una bofetada.

"Marc. . . " John.

¿No será que va con ese Chico?

"¡Marcia! ¡Vamos con Marcia! Porque Prometimos ir a desayunar con ella" Jackie.

Jackie voltea a ver a Star quien parece sentir todavía dolor.

"¿Verdad, Star?" Jackie.

"He. . . " Star.

" **¿Verdad?** " Jackie.

"¡Ho! ¡Si, Marc. . . Marcia nos espera!" Star.

Lo que John no presencio fue que Jackie amenazo fuertemente a Star con su mirada.

"De acuerdo. . . " John.

Esto le provoca algo de tristeza la idea era pasar más tiempo con su Hija pero parece que ella tiene otros planes.

"Papi, No te preocupes mañana podemos desayunar juntos, lo prometo" Jackie.

Sus ojos son verdaderamente tranquilizantes.

"Lo espero con ansias" John.

"Nos vemos Papi" Jackie.

"Adiós Sr.T" Star.

Minutos después de encuentra en su cocina tomando su café matutino completamente solo.

En ese momento John recordó algo que había olvidado, en seguida se dirige al cuarto de su Hija, al abrir la puerta todo esta oscuro, como de costumbre, al encender las luces, la sorpresa de John aparece en su rostro, todas y cada una de las fotos, poster y objetos han desaparecido, el cuarto parece normal al de una Chica de su edad.

Pero enseguida recordó ese ajetreo en la Mañana Jackie escondió todas esas cosas y lo más seguro es que Star la haya ayudado.

"Realmente son muy Buenas Amigas" John.

Ciertamente John no sabe cómo confrontar esta situación solo lo mejor será preguntarle a su Esposa de esto.

* * *

"¡Marcoooooo!" Jackie.

"Maaaaaarcoooo" Star.

Cuando llegaron de la Escuela ambas Chicas simplemente se encerraron en el cuarto de Star y comenzaron emitir ruidos extraños, John a este punto se encuentra preocupado.

"Haaaa, Fue lo mejor" Jackie.

Su voz está completamente fuera de enfoque ni siquiera parecen palabras más bien parece balbuceos tratando de formar palabras.

"Sentí que mi corazón explotaba" Star.

Sus palabras suenan fuera de lugar.

". . . " John.

Con su oído pegado a la pared intenta recopilar a la mayor cantidad de información posible, para poder entender la situación actual, muchos sin duda dirán que interviniendo en la privacidad de su Hija, pero como padre ejerce su derecho para invadir esa privacidad con la intención de Salvarla sobre cualquier amenaza "como Marco" ¿Está mal? Por supuesto, pero. . .

". . . Una vez lo hice, fue mágico. . . Solo que esta vez fue ¡Mucho Mejor!" Star.

"Esta fue la primera vez, mi corazón no deja de latir rápidamente" Jackie.

" _¡He!_ " John.

"Todo dentro de mi está caliente" Jackie.

John Comienza a rechinar sus dientes, ahora ira por ese Marco para hacerlo responsable de lo que les ha Hecho a estas dos Chicas y luego le dirá a los padres de Star, después de todo es su responsabilidad mientras sucedió durante su cuidado.

" _¡Marco Díaz!_ " John.

"Sus labios fueron algo rígidos, sabia a Chocolate" Star.

"¿Hum?" John.

¿Labios? Eso quiere decir que solo se besaron.

"Mmmmmm" Jackie.

Quizás John no lo pueda ver pero lo puede imaginar, los rostros de las Chicas.

Pero la realidad es esta.

Los ojos de Star brillan con chispas dentro de ellos sus marcas de corazones están brillando de color rosa fuerte.

Lo que no sabe Star, Marco lo único que había comido era un barra de chocolate de proteínas en la mañana esto debido a la prisa por tratar de disculparse con Amanda.

"Eran lo Mejor, Lo quiero, Lo quiero, Lo quiero, Lo quiero" Jackie.

Su sonrisa se retuerce de ella sale algo de saliva, sus ojos parecen oscuros con un corazón marcados dentro de ellos, ahora se encuentra en su mundo de fantasías.

" _Vaya forma de dejarme llevar_ " John.

Con una tranquilidad, John decide dejar a las Chicas con su conversación en privado.

* * *

Al día siguiente las Chicas durante el desayuno se encuentran perdidas en su mundo.

"Y ¿Cómo está la escuela?" John.

"Deliciosa" Jackie.

"Dulce" Star.

Una sola palabra fue la respuesta de cada una, realmente John se está molestando más delo que debería lo que pasa por su cabeza en este momento es ir tras el responsable de dejar a su Hija y a Star en este estado, tan solo imaginar lo que el bastardo hizo a ambas le provoca retorcerse por dentro.

Una vez que las dos se fueron, John decide ir a su oficina, en ella en su gabinete hay un pequeño riel con el cual sale una caja metálica, de ahí dentro saca lo Una Pistola de calibre .45 semiautomática, dentro de su Chaqueta hay una funda para llevarla cómodamente, además, por cualquier situación también lleva algunas cartuchos extras, muy excesivo pero prevenir que lamentar.

A falta de pruebas la única cosa que queda, es la observación una vez que se encuentra vestido para la ocasión decide investigar, Lo primero la hora de escuela comenzó, primero debe de ir por el Pueblo y sacar algunas información de los que estuvieron más cerca.

Su recorrido lo lleva hasta el Hospital a pesar de insistir y usar sus credenciales todo fue en vano, nada había.

Lo mejor serían sus padres pero, definitivamente seria sospechoso que un desconocido haga preguntas acerca de su Hijo, así que salto esta parte, una vez que intento preguntar a los alrededores muchos le decían lo que ya sabía desde el principio, cuando fue con Roy, simplemente rio y respondió.

"Me recuerda a mi cuando quería ponerme en forma para que nadie se metiera conmigo de niño" Roy.

A parte de eso todas las mañanas lo observa haciendo el mismo recorrido, una ocasión hablaron un poco, según lo que desea es tener un cuerpo de atleta, para ser un Chico delgado tiene un carácter tranquilo.

Luego en la estación lo observan siempre haciendo el recorrido hasta donde están ellos para luego regresar a por una ruta algo diferente, esto es a una tienda de alimentos Naturales la dueña se llama Selene, ella siempre le da un Jugo antes de abrir cuando le preguntó un poco de Marco, ella parecía sospechar mucho así que no decía nada o mejor dicho parecía molesta con John, su reacción parecía más como una Hermana preocupada por su pequeño Hermano.

Ahora sin más, solo queda una sola cosa por hacer seguirlo, solo falta 1 hora antes de la hora de salida en la Escuela, lo mejor será esperar cerca de la entrada.

De esta manera espero en su coche, lejos pero no lo suficiente para mantener su vista sobre él.

Riiing.

Entonces sonó la campana dando fin a las clases, John se mantuvo al tanto de todos los estudiantes, luego noto a Marco que caminaba solo, No, estaba acompañado por Star, su Hija y otras dos Chicas más, todos se llevan bien, de un momento a otro todos ellos se encuentran Hablando sin moverse en lo absoluto.

"¿Hum?" John.

John saca su binoculares, para observar más de cerca, lo curioso de todo es que muchos Chicos los observan en especial a las Chicas y a su Hija, esto es nuevo ¿quién hubiese pensado que su Hija es así de popular en la escuela? los Chicos la ven mucho, bastardos, eso está en la mente de John, curioso, cuando Marco lo voltea a ver, los Chicos apartan su mirada de su Hija.

Por más que odie admitirlo parece que Marco se asegura que ningún otro Chico se acerque a su Hija.

En cuanto a las demás Chicas observan mucho a Marco, demasiado debería decir casi parecía como si estuvieran esperando a que se su Hija y Amigas se retiren de él.

"El Desgraciaos es popular" John.

Una vez que la mayoría de los estudiantes se retiraron el Chico Marco se retira y su Hija con sus amigas parecen ir a otra parte.

Ahora lo debe de seguirlo.

Curiosamente su recorrido lo llevo al centro Comercial, ahí dentro Marco se dirigió a donde se una pequeña sección donde hay un salón con gradas y un lona de color rojo hay mucho Chicos de la misma edad de Marco y otros menores a él, todos tomando lecciones en pareja, excepto Marco, parece que se encuentra tomando una lección separada a los demás, con el maestro de las clases de Karate y otra persona parece ser más viejo, su cinturón es de color Negro practicando movimiento y lo que parece ser ataques y defensas, lo curioso de todo es el hecho de que Marco lleva un cinturón Rojo, eso realmente tomo por sorpresa a John, especialmente por la edad de Marco normalmente debería tener alrededor de varios años en tenerlo.

Una vez que termina sus prácticas toma camino a través de la calle principal de Echo Creek, esto levanto al alarma de John, según lo investigado debería tomar una ruta diferente, esto lo desvía por lo menos una hora de trayecto a su casa.

Lo primero que pasa por su cabeza es que está tomando algo ¿Pudiera ser que se reúne con alguien? ¿Pudiera ser Drogas? Este tipo de situaciones son las más comunes pero ¿Es así? Lo mejor a este punto es simplemente seguirlo para saber la verdad.

Durante el pequeño recorrido en el Parque John se aseguró de no se notado por el Chico, Claro que es necesario hacer tal cosa después de todo es solo un muchacho normal no hay manera en la cual pueda saber que está siendo perseguido por alguien.

Pero todo eso cambio abruptamente.

"Sal de una vez" Marco.

¿A caso se dio cuenta de su presencia? No, eso no puede ser.

"Si crees que no te note durante la Tarde está muy equivocado" Marco.

" _¡Mentira!_ " John.

Es imposible de creer que él pueda ser capaz de saber que lo está siguiendo no pude ser posible, ni siquiera John con su años de experiencia sería capaz de poder saber si alguien lo persigue, normalmente se esperaría que fuera inteligencia seria quien tomara esta información, pero un niño. . .

Para sorpresa de John de entre lo arbusto sale un Hombre robusto calvo con barba larga rubia, lleva alrededor de sus hombros una piel de algún animal, taparrabo de color verde con marcas pintadas en su cuerpo, a su costado derecho hay una espada.

Ambos tuvieron un breve conversación la cual los llevo a tener una batalla intensa, los golpes, movimientos y sobre todo la fuerza de ambos fue algo que sobrepaso sus expectativas, la manera en que Marco se enfrenta a ese salvaje es espelúznate, a cierto punto ambos desenvainan sus espadas, corrigiendo, solo el Hombre salvaje desenvaino su espada, Marco por otra parte después de hacer un movimiento extraño con su mano una espada corta aparece en ella. Pero tiene unas marcas que brillan de color azul.

La batalla continua tornándose a favor del Hombre salvaje quien deja a Marco a la derrota, sin duda dará un golpe final, pero esto no lo permitirá en lo absoluto, mucho menos a este Chico.

Su Hija podría llorar, eso simplemente lo enoja al saber que no podrá evitarlo.

"¡Alto ahí!" John.

A partir de este punto John fue arrastrado a espiral de sucesos fuera de la lógica, empezando por Marco sus ojos brillan, literalmente, estas brillando en un color Rojo además una lanza aparece de la nada y con ella, es capaz de derrotar a este Sujeto River.

Y la espiral no se ha terminado ahora frente a todos aparece una un Monstruo con forma de Reptil caminando en dos patas al parecer tanto Marco como River se conocían.

Después de algunos disparos a ese monstruo, John presencio como fue que se levantó sin ningún problema, para curarse las heridas, entonces la batalla comienza llevándolo al punto en donde logran sobrevivir lo suficiente para poder hacerlo huir.

"Vaya Día" John.

Murmura para sí mismo mientras ese reptil se acercaba a ellos para poder atacarlos.

* * *

Repentinamente un portal color rosa aparece en medio de la central de Autobuses, los presentes que se encontraban en ese momento atónitos ante la inexplicable presencia en medio de toda la estación pero ahora están continuar un hombre vestido una piel de algún animal y taparrabo en su cuerpo tiene pintado algunas marcas, con una espada en su costado derecho y una lanza en mano izquierda, con ojos amenazantes observa sus alrededores tomando aire.

"¡Tu cabeza será Mia!" River.

Al escuchar esto todos los presentes corren aterrorizados debido a semejante declaración, en medio del caos River comienzan a hacer una baile en señal de iniciación para la cacería.

Pero antes de poder continuar dos hombres vestidos con pantalones largos camisa de mangas largas, gorra todo de color azul marino, dos de ellos están apuntando a uno con sus armas, mientras que otro le muestra las esposas.

* * *

"¿Suficiente?" River.

River entrega 6 monedas de oro con la cual las cuales los oficiales quedan impactados, para surte de para él el oro es válido en esta dimensión, realmente tardaron en deliberar sobre la situación, claro que después de 10 minutos de deliberación decidieron dejar libre a River, regresándole su lanza y espada.

Algunos policías decían fervientemente que era un grave error pero debido a que pago su fianza no tuvieron más opción de dejarlo en libertad y le piden que Firme un pergamino algo extraño.

Una vez que River está fuera de la estación de Policía reanuda su Búsqueda del Bastardo que está tratando de cortejar a su Pequeña Bebe.

Claro que no tiene la menor idea de donde continuar, así que simplemente decide caminar sin un rumbo alguno en su mente, lo primero que noto es que todos lo observaban, una mujer de echo cubrió los ojos de un niño el cual llevaba en sus brazos, River no tiene idea del ¿Por qué? Todos lo observan, pero debido a que es de la realeza es de esperarse siempre ser visto de esta manera.

Ciertamente no quiere llamar la atención, si su esposa se entera de esta situación puede ser llevado a morir, especialmente sabiendo el interés que Moon tiene sobre este Chico.

". . . " River.

No son completamente cierto las habilidades de ser capaz de poder derrotar Monstruos en gran cantidad, en verdad quiere negarlo, pero su Hija asegura este Hecho, para cuando se da cuenta los alrededores volvieron a cambiar drásticamente, esto debido a que no presto atención donde se encontraba.

"Estoy Perdido" River.

El sol se encuentra brillando a lo alto de su cabeza en este momento, no tiene caso estar vagando a una ruta desconocida.

No hay más opción que preguntar, pero cada vez que se acercaba a alguien salían corriendo sin decirle nada, ciertamente lo deben evitar por ser el Rey de Mewni, pero aun así debe preguntar.

"Ese se ve prometedor" River.

River se acerca un sujeto vestido con pantalones cortos y camisa de camisa de color azul, este sujeto lleva una Bolsa a su costado, River salta al otro lado de calle cayendo frente a ese Hombre, que al ver a River comienza a temblar de la sorpresa.

River comienza a hacer una Mueca feroz frente al sujeto e inmediato el hombre recupera su compostura par correr rápidamente a un dirección opuesta a él.

"¡No otra vez! ¡Aléjese de Mi!"

Esto confunde a River la mueca es considerada un saludo de gran respeto en los Johansen, no hay razón para correr, aun así lo persigue con la intención de poder obtener la información necesaria.

Pero en su recorrido es detenido por las mismas personas con traje Azul.

* * *

"¿Entonces?" River.

Otra vez mas entrega más monedas de oro a los Hombres que después de ver detenidamente el oro entregado deciden dejar a River en libertad nuevamente y una vez más le obligan a firmar un documento.

"Por favor manténgase alejado de problemas"

Uno de los hombres vestidos de Azul le aconseja que se detenga en sus actividades de caza, River asiente levemente e inmediatamente sale del edificio.

* * *

Desafortunadamente su casería se ha puesto demasiado lento debido a ciertos acontecimientos entre ellos olfatear en los alrededores como un lobo en búsqueda de su presa.

Nuevamente fue arrestado, tuvo volver a pagar más monedas de oro y firmar nuevamente ese documento.

Luego tuvo que salto en todos los edificios alrededor del pueblo con la intención de poder captar algo con su vista.

Otra vez llevándolo a ser encerrado y liberado de la misma manera.

Luego estuvo persiguiendo a unos perros en el parque con la intención de poder compartir olores.

Esto lo hizo por lo menos un par de minutos antes de ser capturado por los mismos hombres de Azul, ¿Quién hubiese pensado que había demasiadas reglas en esta dimensión?

"Sr. Trate de no meterse en más problemas"

Nuevamente uno le indica, No, le implora que se mantenga alejado de estas situaciones, ciertamente es reconfortante saber que la Tierra tiene personas que se preocupan incluso de aquellos que infringen las leyes, River piensa tener un poco más de cuidado, estas personas son realmente dedicadas a su trabajo.

En Mewni el habría sido ejecutado desde la primera agresión, pero las personas frente a él están verdaderamente preocupadas por su bienestar, en este punto River desea llevarlos a su Hogar para que ellos mantengan el orden con este tipo de acciones.

"Nuevamente, trate de no meterse en problemas"

Uno de ellos dijo con precaución.

"Si necesita saber algo, pregúntenos antes de ir a hacer lo que estaba haciendo"

Esto último llama su atención.

"¿Eso es posible?" River.

"Somos policías, sabemos todo acerca de la ciudad"

Esto pude ser muy útil, es mejor que estar de un lugar a otro sin sentido alguno, ¿Quién sabe? De todos modos ellos lo dicen, saben todo de la ciudad.

"Bueno en ese caso ¿Saben algo de Marco Díaz?" River.

Entonces los "Policías" cambiaron su manera de actuar todos se emocionaron al escuchar su nombre, según los "Policías" es un héroe conocido en toda la "Ciudad" al parecer unos bandidos atacaron la "Escuela" o algo así y este Chico los derroto con facilita quedando herido, pero se recuperó después de un mes en el "Hospital" quizás este sea algún tipo de lugar donde hay sanadores para las heridas.

River toma nota mental eso quiere decir que este Marco es fuerte, por lo tanto, debe de prepararse, una vez que le indicaron la dirección de esta "Escuela" River toma camino.

Al llegar no hay absolutamente nadie en el lugar parece casi abandonado, aun así decide esperar escondido en uno de los arbustos más espesos.

Por supuesto que su espera fue corta especialmente cuando escucho el sonido de lo que parece ser una alarma contra intrusos, pero antes de poder recitarse nota que mucho Chicos y Chicas inundan los pasillos del edificio caminando en diferentes direcciones, esto lo confunde ¿Por qué hay tantos Chicos y Chicas reunidos en este lugar? Y sobre todo ¿Con que propósito?

Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver a la distancia a su Hija junto con la Chica Jackie, ambas parecen estar completamente felices incluso parecen llevarse muy bien, la alegría lo invade, el saber que su Hija tiene una amiga con fuertes lazos, se ríen mientras conversan, ciertamente ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, River estaba a punto de salir corriendo a abrazarla, sin embargo, se detiene en seco al notar que ambas Chicas comienzan a comportarse algo diferente de hace un momento, comienzan a ruborizarse incluso a ponerse algo tímidas.

Extrañamente las demás Chicas a su alrededor comienzan a comportarse de cierta manera similar a ellas, algunas sonríen, otras se comportan más coquetas, un comportamiento extraño, sus miradas parecen estar en la misma dirección.

Y entonces lo vio, el Mal Nacido, caminado con un paso lento, casi pareciera que está cortejando a todas la Chicas.

Infeliz. . .

Bastardo. . . .

No, es un Monstruo.

Algo en la sangre de River le dice con fuerza que es uno de ellos solo con la forma de un Humano.

Con su caminar lento se acerca a su Hija y también a su amiga, raro, el comienza a parecer estar avergonzado frente a ellas dos, pudiera ser que una de ellas sea su objetivo, aunque sus expresiones parezcan muy serias, No, eso debe ser un engaño.

". . ." River.

Poniendo un poco más de atención, las Chicas que se encuentran alrededor parecen molestas o incluso envidiosas de su Hija y su Amiga Jackie, entonces algo paso por su cabeza ¿Cuál sería la reacciones de los otros Chicos a su alrededor? Para su sorpresa ninguno parecía querer retarlo o intentar siquiera emitir alguna hostilidad hacia él, algunos parecen aceptarlo con cierta alegría y burla, otros parecen estar algo asustados de él, River ha visto este comportamiento antes o sería mejor decir que está acostumbrado a ver este tipo de situaciones.

Cuando era más Joven muchos del Clan solían pelear por las mejores Chicas, la idea era demostrar su fuerza para ser capaz de defenderla ante cualquier situación.

Los victoriosos conseguían a la Mejor de las Mujeres, mientras que las otras envidiaban incluso trataban de tomar la atención del mismo Hombre y los otros Guerreros mostraban hostilidad o recelo.

Pero esta situación es extraña, probablemente ellos fueron intimidados muy fuertemente.

Para cuando River pudo reaccionar Su Hija caminaba muy cerca de Marco al igual que la chica Jackie, ante Esto lo único en su cabeza era salir y cortarle la Cabeza, pero debido a que su Hija se encontraba ahí no tuvo más remedio que esperar el momento más adecuado ahora por el momento debe esperar con paciencia.

* * *

Ciertamente la paciencia nuca fue una delas virtudes de River, el esperar lo aburría, este lugar llamado "Escuela" es un lugar extraño esto empezando por el sonar de una alarma la cual les indicaba a los Chicos a salir y entrar entre cada hora, entre estos lapsos podía observar los movimientos de su adorada Hija y además podía ver al Monstruo siempre cerca de ella, viéndolos así de juntos hacia hervir su sangre al igual que su ira.

" _Contente River, solo espera el momento adecuado_ " River.

Se decía así mismo intentando atacar repentinamente.

* * *

Por suerte para River, su espera comienza dar frutos al parecer todos los Chicos comienzan a irse en direcciones separadas a la de los demás alejándose de la llamada "Escuela" entonces observo a su hija y a otras Chicas hablando con ese Monstruo, simplemente se centran conversando, siendo observados por todos los que salían.

A cierto tiempo el Monstruo se separa de ellas, tomando camino al lado opuesto, River comienza su persecución una vez que su Hija y Amigas se alejan del lugar.

"Curioso" River.

River murmuraba mientras observa como el Monstruo entra un Lugar Enorme intentando infiltrarse sin ser descubierto, River lo ve entrar a un lugar donde parece ser un campo de entrenamiento de algún tipo, todos vestidos con uniforme de color Blanco, la única diferencia es el color del cinturón que lleva.

Con su visión telescópica logra captar la posición de su presa, parece estar entrenando con lo que parece ser el maestro del lugar esto lo deduce debido a la apariencia que tiene, los Hombres viejos del Clan son los que se aseguran del entrenamiento, eso no es extraño.

Lo curioso es que está recibiendo un entrenamiento privado mientras que los otros practican una seria de maniobras y posiciones de combate.

" _Verdaderamente sorprendente_ " River.

Viendo este tipo de entrenamiento, este hombre Mayor es capaz de hacer que simples niños puedan ser capaces de poder enfrentarse a Monstruos, River deberá conversar con ese Hombre y tratar de convencerlo para que entren a los guardias y soldados en Mewni.

"¿Otra vez usted?"

River es sacado de sus pensamientos por los Hombre llamados Policías nuevamente y otra vez llevado por ellos.

Pero esta ocasión no lo llevaron hasta aquel lugar al parecer aquí en este edificio tienen una base.

"Una, Dos, Tres. . . " River.

River comienza a contar las monedas de oro, para poder irse y continuar con su cacería.

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"

Uno de los Policías más joven intenta preguntar algo, por su puesto asiente.

"¿Exactamente, cuál es su motivo de perseguir a alguien?"

"El Maldito Monstruo está tratando de cortejar, No, de seducir a Mi pequeña Guerrero" River.

Los Policías se sorprenden antes esta declaración, de laguna manera ahora lo entienden claramente, un Padre sobreprotector, persiguiendo al Novio de su Hija.

"¡No solo eso el bastardo se atrevió a besarla!" River.

A este punto River está de pie con su manos convertidas en puños, algunos de los Policías están simplemente suspiran de cansancio al saber la verdad sobre el asunto, todos piensan que es una exageración.

"¡Yo lo comprendo!"

Uno de los Policías grita con la misma intensidad, los demás solo se asombran saber quién es el que lanza ese grito, esta persona es uno de los pocos oficiales con más tiempo en esta estación todos saben que el adora mucho a su única Hija.

"¡Mi Hija, se comporta de una extraña manera!" Oficial.

"¡¿También Usted?!" River.

"¡Por supuesto! Cuando está en casa, ella no para de mirar su celular constantemente" Oficial.

Todos los demás Oficiales están algo sorprendidos entre la conversación de ambos.

"Así que un día decidí ver su teléfono y encuentro ¡una Foto de Marco Díaz! El Mocoso estaba abrazándola" Oficial.

"Ese Maldito Monstruo" River.

Algunos de los oficiales ya saben sobre este caso, de hecho esa foto estaba en el periódico, fue la primera vez que el Equipo había derrotado por primera vez en años a los Guerreros, Marco había recibido un pequeña placa de agradecimiento y algunas porristas se tomaron fotos con él, entre ellas la Hija del oficial presente.

"¿Acaso el teniente no lo sabe?"

Entre los mismos oficiales están al tanto de que la Hija del teniente tiene un novio, algunos de ellos la han visto abrazada de un Chico completamente distinto a Marco, hasta donde ellos saben han salido por más de un año entero.

* * *

Con una aumentada convicción y el hecho de que el Oficial lo alentó a terminar con ese Monstruo, River más que nunca, está listo para terminar su tarea principal.

Una vez que el "Teniente" según así lo llamaban, le indico el recorrido diario de Marco Díaz, su caminar parece ser firme, de las calles de roca, toma un camino en dirección a un área con varios árboles, y caminos de Tierra.

Esto le da un poco de precaución a River, pareciera como si estuviera siendo llevado aun trampa, sacudiendo su cabeza se quita ese pensamiento, es prácticamente imposible considerando el día que paso observándolo y él ni lo noto.

Repentinamente, su presa se detiene, en lo que parece ser un área abierta la cual parece estar cubierta de una red de metal, pareciendo más a un rin de Batalla.

"Si crees que no te note durante la Tarde está muy equivocado" Marco.

Esto toma por sorpresa a River será posible que haya sido visto

"Si se trata sobre la Princesa Star, entonces, Tendremos un problema" Marco

Entonces la situación se complicó de tal manera en la cual River tuvo que enfrentarse a Marco, sin duda es fuerte, lo más sorprendente para él, el hecho que cuando se enfrentó con el su fuerza lo0 superaba por mucho. Incluso en su Batalla intervino un sujeto extraño, luego a la aparición del Monstruo Inmortal Toffe.

"La mejor cacería de todas" River.

Murmuraba mientras se enfrentaba a Toffe con sus nuevos compañeros de batalla.

* * *

Justo a las 8:30 pm las Lámparas de la explanada se encienden debido a la noche, dejando todo expuesto, en cuanto a la explanada, podríamos decir que ha tenido mejores días, el cercado que suele rodearla se encuentra cortado en varias secciones, el suelo se ahora es escombros, varios de los arbustos alrededor están arruinados.

En medio de toda esta destrucción se encuentran 4 personas o mejor dicho 3 personas y un Monstruo en Forma de Reptil caminando en dos patas sosteniendo una espada.

Después de un par de rondas, La armadura de Toffe tiene 3 agujeros uno en su pecho dirigido a su corazón, otro debajo de su garganta y por último parte de su abdomen, no solo eso, la espada que está blandiendo se ha roto, el cansancio no lo afecta directamente, pero su condición física está comenzando a deteriorarse lentamente, sin duda esta batalla ha comenzado a desgastarlo.

Al ver a sus adversarios no esperaba menos, esto sin duda es algo fuera de sus instintos básicos incluso expectativas, siempre tiende a ser serio o frívolo ante cualquier situación pero al saber que su hermano ha desaparecido y la única persona que posiblemente sepa su paradero es un Humano de la dimensión Tierra, lo más ideal es hablar con él o persuadirlo de alguna forma, pero debido a los acontecimientos de su último encuentro, no pueden darse ese lujo simplemente tienen que enfrentarse para poder obtener lo que desea, tampoco podría traer a los demás soldados ya que no puede traerlos por un asunto personal, lo único que no estaba contemplado es la aparición de dos seres más, uno es un Humano de la misma dimensión que el Chico Marco, el otro por su parte es un Newmano y no cualquiera sino el Rey del Reino Butterfly compañero de la Reina Moon.

Sin duda esto sobrepasa sus expectativas pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse solo le queda esperar la batalla hasta el final.

Lo curioso es que hay otro humano a parte de Marco enfrentándose a él, de alguna manera la combinación de estos 3 individuos ha resultado muy problemática, si intenta cortar a uno, otro lo defenderá, mientras que el tercero lo atacaba, en si una estrategia demasiado simple pero eficaz contra él.

" _Vaya predicamento_ " Toffe.

Tan solo pensar que la situación era más simple en su cabeza, todo resulto ser más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

En resumen hasta el momento Marco se ha dado cuenta de ciertas cosas una de ellas, Toffe tiene una espada mágica la cual tiene runas marcadas en ella, normalmente sería imposible, pero debido a la realidad es otra esta espada tiene la habilidad de poder hacer cortes en el mismo aire incluso no importa la distancia entre el enemigo cortara la prueba está en los alrededores los cuales se encuentran destruidos, peligrosa y por supuesto desconocida, pero aun así continuo la batalla hasta llegar al punto en cual se encuentra.

"Cof" Marco.

Sin duda está llegando a su límite, su cuerpo mismo se lo dice que se detenga, de su boca puede sentir algo saliendo de ella, solo espera que no sea lo que imagina.

"Niño ¿Te encuentras bien?" John.

"No decaigas muchacho, todavía no hemos acabado con esta Lagartija" River.

Marco solo puede sonríe, saber que tiene alguien apoyándolo durante esta situación verdaderamente es un alivio, probablemente no sabría cómo lidiar con una situación donde se enfrentara a Toffe solo.

Los daños actuales puede ser considerado aceptables, la explanada pudo haber tenido mejores días, pero viendo a John, su ropa y chaqueta está cubierta de tierra con ciertos cortes en ello, River por otra parte, bueno el solo lleva un taparrabo y pieles, pero desde un principio parecías estar sucias, lo que podemos decir como daños son los pequeños moretones y cortes en su cuerpo, Marco por otra parte no está seguro de poder cubrir a estos dos para hacer un ataque perfecto.

"A la cuenta de 3" Marco.

River y John asintieron a las órdenes de Marco.

* * *

Toffe vuelve a levantar su espada rota en espera de cualquier ataque, pero si continua por más tiempo no sabe si podrá soportarlo después de todo, lentamente observa su mano en la cual le hace falta un dedo.

" _Si tan solo estuviera completo_ " Toffe.

Dig, Dig, Dig.

Todos se quedan inmóviles al escuchar un sonido extraño.

Dig, Dig, Dig.

Otra vez se vuelve a escuchar, Toffe saca de su bolsa lo que parece ser un espejo, al abrirlo ve detenidamente por un par de segundos, para después guardarlo, baja su espada y detrás de él aparece un portar de color Negro.

"Esto se ha terminado" Toffe.

"¡No se ha terminado Lagartija!" River.

Marco detiene a River quien parece estar desconcertado ante esto.

"Sera mejor detenernos, después de todo Ganamos" John.

"Además habrá otra oportunidad" Marco.

River no parece muy contento de la situación, pero acepta el deseo de sus dos nuevos compañeros de batalla.

"Hum" Toffe.

Toffe pasa atreves de portal sin mirar atrás, una vez que cruza desaparece de la vista de los tres.

"Uf, eso fue inhumano" John.

John se sienta en el suelo, verdaderamente el cansancio lo consume.

"¡Ha! ¡Puede que haya escapado, pero ahora sabe que somos muy Fuertes!" River.

"Personalmente, no creo ser tan fuerte, esta espada hizo un gran trabajo" John.

"No seas modesto Grita de orgullo al saber que hicimos retroceder al Monstruo Inmortal" River.

"No sé si quiero saber lo estás hablando" John.

"¡Ha! ¡Hombre de solo acción!" River.

"En el ejército solo recibo ordines nunca cuestiono nada" John.

"¿Soldado? Me alegra haber tenido esta batalla con usted" River.

Rivera hace una pequeña reverencia.

"Sea lo que haya pasado debemos darle las gracias a nuestro líder" John.

"¡Ciertamente! ¡Sin su dirección habíamos tenido problemas!" River.

Ambos boletan su Mirada sobre Marco quien se encuentra de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento.

". . . " Marco.

"¡Muchacho Muestra algo de emoción después de todo Ganamos!" River.

River da una palmada en la espalda de Marco, ante esto cae al suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento, ante esto, John inmediatamente sale a revisar la condición actual de Marco, una vez que revisa su pulso nota que todavía tiene pulso pero lo mejor sería llevarlo a un hospital.

"Debemos llevarlo a un Hospital, para que lo revisen no corre peligro pero es mejor asegurarnos" John.

"¿Hospital?" River.

River no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando.

"Si, Hospital, necesita atención médica para sus heridas" John.

"¿Heridas? No te preocupes conozco una vieja Cabra que nos puede ayudar" River.

Inmediatamente River saca unas Tijeras y en medio del aire corta dejando un Portal de color Morado extraño, John simplemente esta desconcertado, aun así River toma a Marco poniéndolo sobre su hombro.

"Sígueme mi Amigo" River.

"¿A dónde lo llevaremos?" John.

"Como lo dije, con una vieja Cabra que lo curara de cualquier herida que tenga" River.

John se encuentra algo escéptico, pero después del suceso no desea cuestionar nada del asunto, al ver que River tiene una sonrisa despreocupada John decide seguir con el Plan de River, de esa manera solo le sonríe.

"Muy Bien, vamos con esa vieja Cabra. . . Solo ten cuidado con el Chico" John.

"No te preocupes no pienso dejarlo caer si eso te preocupa" River.

Ambos parecen estar más relajados.

"Perfecto, no quisiera que mi Futuro Yerno se lastime" John.

"¡Ha! Me temo que estas equivocado, el muchacho es el único que se casara con mi Hija" River.

"No estés tan seguro mi Hija es la más hermosa en toda la Tierra" John.

"Patrañas, Mi Hija es la Más Hermosa en todo Mewni y en otra dimensiones" River.

"Esos lo veremos" John.

"No llores cuando pierdas" River.

River con Marco en sus hombros cruza el portal sin decir absolutamente seguido de John, sin duda estos dos se encuentran felices ante la situación en la que se encuentran.

* * *

Cuando Marco tomo conciencia de lo que había pasado lo último que esperaba era ser curado por literalmente por un "Cabra Vieja" esta parecía solo poder decir "Me" cada vez que hablaba por suerte había un sujeto con cabeza de Cristal con un solo ojo, capa larga en lugar de manos había dos serpientes en cada una, parecía que tenían voluntad propia.

Mas sin embargo podía traducir todo lo que decía la Cabra, según lo que alcanzo a escuchar fue que estaba molesta por haber traído a Marco y John a la dimensión con personas Cristalizadas, la conversación duro no más de 2 minutos en el momento que la cabra comenzó andar un sermón, River por supuesto ignoro todo y decidió enviar de regreso a Marco y John a la Tierra.

"No se preocupen yo me encargo de todo" River.

Esas fueron sus palabras, cuando River le regreso al Albarda, Marco le pidió que la conservara, después de todo quien sabe cuándo necesitaran de su ayuda nuevamente.

River quedó inmensamente agradecido diciendo que jamás se apartaría de su arma nueva, también hablaba algo acerca de que es un regalo para la ceremonia y además que tiene su bendición absoluta se a lo que se refiera ahora tiene un aliado Fuerte según el punto de vista de Marco.

" _Tengo mucho que explicar cuándo llegue a casa_ " Marco.

Sus heridas parecen estar completamente sanadas, pero una extraña sensación, su corazón no deja de latir un poco más intenso de lo normal, puede que sea un efecto secundario por haber usado eso.

"Bueno Marco, será mejor que vaya a casa puede que mi Hija este preocupada son las 9:54 pm" John.

". . . entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión. . . " Marco.

"Puedes llamarme John, te regreso esto o ¿Acaso me la darás?" John.

Claro que está siendo sarcástico, pero la Xifos no es una arma que una persona normal deba de tener después de todo el uso constante puede ser dañino para el que la porte.

"Desafortunadamente no puedo, la Xifos digamos que es. . . una espada muy mala" Marco.

Sin decir nada más, John le regresa la Xifos, repentinamente Macro nota como John se tambalea un poco.

"¡¿Estas Bien?!" Marco.

"Tranquilo Marco, solo un mareo, siento como si hubiera hecho un maratón sin detenerme por 1 día entero" John.

"Lo siento. . . Es un efecto colateral por usar la Xifos" Marco.

Marco se acerca a John para ayudarlo pero él lo detiene.

"No es tu culpa, tú me lo dijiste antes de que empezara a usarla" John.

John toma un par de respiros, para mantenerse de pie.

"No me imagino como River puedo seguir en ese estado a pesar de los golpes contra ti" John.

"Ayuda mucho el Hecho de no ser humano y ser de otra dimensión" Marco.

"Cierto" John.

Si le hubieras dicho a John que tendría un combate con una Lagartija que camina en dos patas, con la capacidad de curse de cualquier Herida, incluyendo balas en la cabeza, golpes mortales que traspasan armaduras y por supuesto lanzas que pueden hacer polvo las rocas con un golpe, definitivamente eso no lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

"Nos veremos en otra Marco descansa, tu más que nadie lo necesita" John.

John se retira sin decir nada más, viéndolo detenidamente se puede decir que es algún militar debido a su apariencia incluyendo el hecho de como maneja un arma incluso su manera de combate con la Xifos fue algo que sorprendió a Marco.

* * *

Marco camino con pasos lentos a su casa la ventaja es que nadie lo espera en casa, sus padres salieron a un Trabajo por lo tanto su casa estará sola, es un poco triste pero sus padres son los mejores en el campo de su Trabajo.

Una vez que abre la puerta de su casa, lo primero que hace es dirigirse a su cama nunca antes había tenido tanto sueño, mucho menos había sentido que su cama es la cosa más maravillosa.

Al caer su cama nunca antes había sentido tanto deseo de perderse en ella, verdaderamente había sentido tan cansado hasta este momento puede ser el excesivo uso de más de dos armas de la bóveda, el usar esa fuerza que su Abuela Metaora le dijo que no usara porque habría consecuencias.

Solo espera que no las haya, al mirar a su alrededor todo en su cuarto parece más claro, las luces deben de seguir encendidas, sin embargo eso no importo solo decidió cerrar su ojos y esperar a mañana.

* * *

Continuara. . . .

* * *

I'll take a break for **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love** , so no chapter for a little while, my next move will be finish the Chapter 5 and 6 of **The Quest of Cristel Buetterfly** , Chapter 2 and 3 of **Díaz Family Ordinary Days (AU)** and Chapter 13 **Star Vs The Forces of Evil: New Tomorrow**.

So **hiatus** for **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love** begin now, sorry, but not sorry :)

Has an apology here is the Next coming Chapter's:

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 9:** Danger attraction and Sleepover.

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 9.5:** Little Travel.

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 10:** Blood Moon Ball.

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 11:** Learn Spells.

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 12:** Mewberty.

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 13:** The True Jackie.

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 14:** Marco's Ex-Girlfriend.

* * *

 **To the New People that decide start to follow this Fanfic, Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 8-5

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 8.5**

* * *

Wow, a lot of Reviews. . . .

* * *

 **Review:**

* * *

 **KamenDoctor**

hoy es un buen dia nuevo cap de Star y ahora nuevo cap de este fic, un buen día de verdad y al fin lo que mas busco en fics de Star conductas de yanderes.

 **Me:** Really? Good to Hear! Probably you will see more.

* * *

 **Taponoso**

Marco's Ex-Girlfriend? Ostia puta

 **Me:** Yes! "La Ostia" you will be crazy! By the way are you from Spain? If you are, Cool!

* * *

 **Guest**

Hiatus pero con la promesa de actualizar tus otras historias ahora estoy feliz y enojado

 **Me:** Complicated feeling, mate? Just wait :)

* * *

 **samyyaressi**

Casi me desmayo al ver los títulos de los siguientes capitulos, aunque vaya a haber hiatus te esperare.

Fue un excelente capitulo.

 **Me:** Thank you! ;) Just, don't die when you start to read'em. XD

* * *

 **Pelacachi**

Otra vez un muy buen capitulo, no pude parar de reír con la parte del rey river... me lo imagino pensando "tengo mi taparrabos de la suerte, mi piel de combate, mi lanza... y creo que llevare 4.. no 5 bolsas con oro por si acasogran capitulo y a esperar no más

 **Me:** Money it's always the answer and River knows that XD

* * *

 **Luna**

¡Gran capitulo!

Parece que Marco dejo encantados a sus futuros suegros jajaja

 **Me:** Indeed and know the war began :)

* * *

 **Kevbray**

Hola sigo tus historias desde hace mucho y recién me hago una cuenta

Jajjaja gran capitulo Marco ganándose a los suegros y teniendo cierta madurez que mal por el hostias pero me alegra q cotinues los otros fics Saludos

 **Me:** Hey there! Good to see that you follow my other Fanfics, I'll like to hear your opinion about it and the next chapter will come soon.

* * *

 **Guest**

Aquí acabas de poner una "hermana mayor" a Marco de dnd rayos salió? Ojalá puedas contestar

 **Me:** well. . . Just happen, in the beginning my original idea was make her extra character and the end became to be an Older Sister for Marco. :|

* * *

 **allen Vth**

I think that Marco is just going through puberty. Probably Monster/butterfly puberty, which is probably why he's paying closer attention to girls' physique - especially their legs. I just realized it, Blood Moon Ball and Mewberty, yet, it feels like so much has happened.

Also, looks like Meteora has had a happier life in your story, but wait, does she remember her past in this one or are you...I guess I will just wait and see for whenever the next chapter comes up.

River's solution to dealing with problems he can't axe, is to throw money at it. He better pray that Moon knows nothing about this, otherwise he's going to have to sleep on the couch for about a month.

As for those stories, I'm more excited about "Diaz Family Ordinary Days". While "Quest for Cristel Butterfly" has the potential for s*** to hit the fan in the Butterfly castle and whatever conspiracy is going on, but the former story has so many mysteries that I want to decipher and why things are happening, like why Moon died and what happened to her family.

 **Me:** Hello again! I must say you got an incredible mind, you surprise me whit this comment, I'll keep an eye you (XD) but yes Meteora having a very happy life, since she married Marco's great-great-great-great grandfather.

So, the others Fanfics are in process in this order, Frist **Star vs the forces of evil: New Tomorrow** CH 13, second **Diaz Family Ordinary Days** Chapter 2 and 3 last one **The Quest for Cristel Butterfly** Chapter 5 and 6 :)

* * *

 **It's begin in this way**.

* * *

Todo comenzó unos días después del incidente, Jackie comenzó a recibir atención diaria esto fue exigido por su Padre, realmente una exageración, aun así nadie lo contradijo.

Jackie de 12 años de edad se encuentra sentada en la mesa del consultorio en espera de poder retirar las puntadas en su pecho.

"Tranquila Cariño, será rápido"

Una enfermera con cabellos color Rubio claro, ojos verdes, piel clara, vestidos de Blanco, en este momento Jackie esta únicamente cubriéndose su pecho con una sábana de color Blanco.

". . . " Jackie.

La mirada de Jackie simplemente se concentra en el piso, sin mirar a ningún otro lado.

"Cariño. . . "

La enfermera comienza a preocuparse por la actitud de Jackie, ante esto la enfermera se acerca y le da un abrazo.

"Cariño, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero Mama siempre estará contigo"

". . . " Jackie.

Sin decir nada más Jackie devuelve el abrazo, en este momento su madre Felice Ott Thomas es la persona quien se encuentra tendiéndola.

"Ahora recuéstate" Felice.

Una vez que Jackie se recuesta, su Madre comienza a retirar cada una de las puntadas, esto no le provoca dolor alguno, la única cosa que le molesta es el hecho de saber que esta cicatriz le dejara una marca permanente.

"Lo que me recuerda el Chico Marco se encuentra en el tercer piso recibiendo atención Medica" Felice.

Esto llamo la atención de Jackie, si su memoria no le faya él se llama Marco Díaz.

"Estoy agradecida a este Chico, sin importar lo que digan los demás estoy completamente de acuerdo con que los haya defendido" Felice.

Si Marco no hubiera peleado contra esos sujetos todo habría salido muy Mal, muchos de las personas que vieron o escucharon sobre lo que sucedió en ese día todavía seguían discutiendo, pero debido a que el Alcalde lo ha llamado el Héroe de Echo Creek, nadie objeta nada más.

"Si deseas puedes ir a verlo" Felice.

Jackie inmediatamente centra su vista sobre su Mama.

"Puedo hacer que te dejen pasar después de todo ere mi Hija"

Jackie solo asiente con su rostro algo ruborizado.

Su Madre solo le muestra una sonrisa mientras retira las últimas puntadas, una vez que acaba Jackie se viste de inmediato esperando a que la lleven a verlo.

"Muy cariño sígueme" Felice.

Su Madre la toma de la mano guiándola al quinto piso en donde se encuentra internado Marco, lo extraño es que el Quinto piso del Hospital está reservado a personas importante el hecho de estar aquí es algo inusual, su Familia vive cómodamente en el pueblo pero nunca han demostrado tener una gran fortuna o recursos, de hecho en varias ocasiones la Sra. Díaz siempre busca la manera de poder ahorrar en cuanto a ofertas en el mercado.

". . ." Jackie.

Repentinamente Jackie se detiene, su Madre la observa su extraño comportamiento, sus mejillas se ponen de color rojo, está comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, no solo eso, por la manera en la que su Madre sostiene su mano se da cuenta de que su pulso se está acelerando.

"¿Sucede algo?" Felice.

Su pregunta es solo para hacerla sentirse más tranquila, su hija debe de estar nerviosa, según lo que los paramédicos y oficiales le dijeron ella se quedó con Marco todo el tiempo estuvo sosteniendo su mano.

Parece que su pequeña niña se encuentra enamorada.

"Quiero ir sola" Jackie.

Felice le sonríe tiernamente, sin reproche alguno le decide dejar ir sola.

Jackie no lo pensó dos veces e inmediatamente camino directo a donde se encontraba Marco, el último cuarto al final del pasillo, al llegar toma aire antes de abrir la puerta.

Cuando toca la perilla se da cuenta de que la puerta está abierta, prestando más atención no parecía escucharse nada en lo absoluto, lentamente comienza a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con Marco, él se encuentra sentado en su cama con su mirada centrada en a la ventana, no parece hacer ningún movimiento, simplemente está ahí sin hacer.

". . . " Jackie.

Jackie intenta poder decirle algo pero las palabras no salen de ella, parece que la vergüenza no le deja hacer nada, Marco ni siquiera parece notar la presencia de ella, al verlo sus ojos parecen estar sin vida no solo eso su rostro parece algo triste en estos momentos Jackie solo dese volver a ver esa sonrisa, la cual era verdadera.

Viéndolo en este estado no desea verlo, no de esta manera, asi que solo esperara hasta que sea capaz de volver a verla.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Felice.

Jackie simplemente asiente con la cabeza, sin decir nada más se retira con su Madres siguiéndola por detrás.

* * *

Al día siguiente Marco cayo en coma, muchos de los Doctores sabían que no tendría mucho tiempo más, de hecho el tiempo que pasó estas semanas consiente es sorprendente.

Según los informes el debería haber muerto no más de un día después de recibir los disparos, pero ante toda probabilidad se mantuvo con vida, ante esto los Doctores decidieron mantenerlo lo más cómodo posible y esperar lo inevitable.

Felice lo sabe muy bien ya que ella es la que está a cargo del cuidado de Marco.

"Si tan solo viniera a verlo antes de que esto pasara" Felice.

Ella deseaba que su Hija pidiera hablar con él antes de que muriera pero parece que no pasara, ahora solo piensa como evitar que llore por su amigo, en este momento está revisando los signos vitales de Marco, no hay nadie en el cuarto lo cual es extraño normalmente su Familia estaría con el hasta el final.

De alguna manera le molesta mucho esto a Felice, Marco salvo a su Hija y a todos los demás niños, el no merece nada de esto mucho menos estar solo es sus últimos momentos.

Después de tomar asiento al lado de Marco toma su mano y se acerca lo suficiente para para hablarle al oído.

"Gracias por salvar a mi Niña y a todos los demás. . . Como recompensa me quedare contigo hasta el final" Felice.

Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y la tristeza la invade.

"G-Gracias" Felice.

Felice no puede sostener sus lágrimas mucho más, nadie merecer esto mucho menos un Niño.

"aunque tu Familia no esté aquí. . . " Felice.

Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar sin cesar alguno, desde que ella se volvió enfermera se prometió nunca dejar a ningún paciente olvidado o mucho menos a un niño inocente.

". . . Me quedare hasta el final" Felice.

Felice sostiene la mano de Marco sin alguna intención de soltarla.

"Nosotros Nunca lo dejaremos solos"

Una voz fuerte y profunda llama su atención, para su sorpresa esta persona tiene el cabello de color Banco ojos completamente amarillos con unas marcas extrañas en sus mejilla en forma de trébol.

"Nuestro pequeño Marco nunca estará solo"

La mujer lo dice con una voz realmente posesiva.

"Abuela Meteora llame al Dr." Rafael.

"El Quirófano está listo" Angie.

"Maravilloso, ahora usted aléjese de nuestro niño, pronto saldrá de aquí" Meteora.

Felice sabe la apariencia de los Padres de Marco debido a las visitas anteriores, pero esta mujer llamada Meteora es inusualmente nueva, lo más extraño de toda la situación es la presencia de ella, ningún guardia dejaría pasar a este lugar mucho menos sin autorización.

Los Padres de Marco y es Mujer intercambian sonrisas de alegría mezclada con alivio.

Antes de poder Molestarse con ellos atas enfermeras con algunos internos entraron rápidamente cambiando los instrumentos y aparatos con la disposición de Mover a Marco a Quirófano.

Uno de los Dres. Pidió inmediata asistencia a Felice que todavía se encontraba en Shock al ver la situación, con su experiencia pudo llevar acabo su trabajo.

* * *

Horas después de la Cirugía, muchos de los Doctores, Cirujanos, Internos, enfermeras se entraban sorprendidos con la facilidad que pudieron acoplar el nuevo corazón donado a Marco.

Según decían parecía como piezas de Lego armándose con demasiada facilidad, este tipo de cirugías deberían de durar más de 8 a 10 horas pero debido a la facilidad que había entre las uniones de las arterias y venas duro solo 4 horas, prácticamente se unían rápidamente sin necesidad de sutura alguna, pareciera como Magia, el cuerpo de Marco pareciera aceptarlo de una manera sorprendentemente irracional, incluso en los estudios que hicieron podían notar como sus plaquetas comenzaron a regenerarse en velocidad inusual.

Muchos de los que estuvieron al tanto de este procedimiento querían seguir estudiando las muestras de sangre con la intención de poder descubrir alguna cura para futuros padecimientos.

Desafortunadamente nada de eso puedo hacerse, los directivos del Hospital pusieron un hincapié en mantener completa discreción sobre el caso de Marco Ubaldo Díaz, esto con la intención de eliminar toda prueba contundente sobre el Paciente en cuestión, esto indicaba no Muestras, Pruebas, Estudios o mucho menos expediente alguno.

Todos los encardado de realizar aquella cirugía fueron llamados con el mero propósito de dejar en claro que todo lo paso durante y fuera del Quirófano nunca sucedió, incluso se les obligo a firmar un documento de confidencialidad.

Debido a la presión del consejo Directivo Nadie objeto y aceptaron los términos en esos convenios, dejando todo como un hecho aislado.

* * *

Al día siguiente Marco entro nuevamente en conciencia dejando a todos los Doctores y demás personal de Hospital en completo asombro, enseguida comenzaron las pruebas y estudio para dictaminar su estado físico.

Muchos de los estudios indicaron que se encuentra en perfecta salud aunque era de esperarse, después de ver el resultado de cada uno de ellos.

La única cosa que quedaba era simplemente darlo de alta, a pesar de muchos estar en contra de ello, sin duda todos querían tenerlo más tiempo para poder hacer más pruebas, pero es innecesario.

Dos días después de su cirugía Marco Ubaldo Díaz fue dado de alta.

* * *

Una semana después del alta de Marco, Felice fue llamada a una reunión con el Directivo.

"¿Sabe por qué la hemos llamado aquí?"

". . . No" Felice.

La Sala Principal es donde mayormente se toman las decisiones más importantes en cuanto a recursos humanos, materiales y presupuestos para el control del Hospital principal en Echo Creek, las reuniones suene ser solo en casos completamente importantes no es un lugar para llevar reuniones sin sentidos o pequeñas pláticas entre Asociados pero en esta ocasión hay un se encuentras los directivos Principales del Hospital y por su puesto También se encuentra esa Mujer de cabello Banco, con sus mejilla están unas Marcas de tréboles, vestida de color morado con negro, sentada cómodamente a un lado del escritorio principal, a cada lado de ella están dos personas con vestimenta extraña cubiertos con máscaras de color café combinando con su uniforme.

"No tenga Miedo, esta reunión es simplemente de rutina"

Otro de los directores le indica a Felice con una voz suave, es bastante notorio que intenta calmarla de alguna manera.

" _Como si una Junta con solo los directores Principales pueda ser de rutina_ " Felice.

"Dicho esto usted fue llamada exclusivamente por razones que intervienen a un Pendiente en especial que fue dado de Alta recientemente al término de una Cirugía"

" _Lo sabía_ " Felice.

Solo pueden ser acerca del incidente de Marco, la única cosa que no tiene sentido es el ¿por qué? Únicamente ella está aquí, además todos los involucrados directamente fueron obligados a firmar un Documento de confidencialidad incluso Felice fue obligada a firmarlo.

"Uno de los Familiares de este paciente la vio, a usted teniendo cierta cercanía con este Paciente en particular"

"Ciertamente, este tipo de situaciones pueden llevar a malentendidos"

Uno de los directivos toma la palabra.

"Por tanto, pare evitar este tipo de situaciones, le damos a usted el beneficio de la duda y esperamos que nos diría una respuesta concreta de la situación antes de que el Paciente fuese sometido a cirugía"

Por más que se vea, su intención es intimidarla, puede que la causa de todo esto deba ser aquella Mujer.

Mirando de reojo observa como es Mujer llamada Meteora tiene que ver con esta situación, después de todos ella vio a Felice tomando la mano de Marco con fuerza.

"Enfermera Felice Ott Thomas, por favor tome más atención a nosotros y deje de mirar a la Sra. Díaz"

Esto sorprende a Felice ¿Su nombre completo es Meteora Díaz?

"¿Díaz?" Felice.

"Así es, la Sra. Meteora Díaz es la Abuela del paciente que tuvo la cirugía"

"Le sugerimos que mantenga la mirada sobre nosotros Enfermera, después de todo no queremos llevar la situación a la cual se tengan que tomar medidas más drásticas"

La única posible razón para que estas sanguijuelas que solo les interesa obtener beneficios financieros llamados Directores deseen defender a alguien de esta manera, significa una sola cosa.

" _Dinero_ " Felice.

"Entonces Lo que necesitamos verificar es mantener los intereses del Paciente para no causar alguna Molestia. . . "

"Sean más directos con este asunto" Meteora.

LA mujer llamada Meteora interrumpe al jefe del Directivo con una voz realmente penetrante, incluso Felice puede sentir un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, sin duda esta Mujer es fuerte en cierta manera.

"Si continúan de esta manera no llegaran a ningún lado, no les entregue todo ese Oro solo para esperar solo palabras de ustedes" Meteora.

" _¿Oro?_ " Felice.

Ninguno de los Directores objeto anda en lo absoluto de hecho ellos asintieron sin decir anda, Meteora retoma su mirada a Felice con una fuerza.

"Escuche claramente, No tengo el menor interés en usted solo deseo que este incidente relacionado con Mi Familia se quede en las sombras, Estas Amable personas, serán los encargados de mantener este convenio, por lo tanto. . . " Meteora.

Felice Puede que sea solo su imaginación, pero parecía que los ojos de esa Mujer Meteora se volvieron amarillo brillante, no solo eso se puede sentir como ella presiona en los sentidos de Felice.

El miedo recorre su cuerpo desde su pecho esparciéndose a todas partes hasta llegar a donde están los Directores quienes parecen sentir los mismo que ella.

". . . Espero que todo esto se mantenga en total anonimato. . . de lo contrario habrá que tomar medidas" Meteora.

A pesar de no poder decir ninguna palabra, Felice simplemente asiente a Meteora.

"Muy Bien, entonces retírese" Meteora.

Nadie más decidió moverse de su lugar incluso los Directores no dijeron nada, después de salir de la Sala Felice comprendió una cosa esa mujer llamada Meteora es verdaderamente aterradora, sin duda es peligroso acercarse a ella.

" _Es difícil de creer que es Abuela de Marco_ " Felice.

* * *

Una vez que su turno ha terminado Felice decide llegar a casa para dormir, el suceso de la reunión que tuvo lugar en la Sala Principal de Directivos sigue rondando la cabeza de Felice.

Ella ya había tenido días muy fuertes en el Hospital la cual le han mostrado cosas verdaderamente fuertes, al principio a Felice le costaba mantener el sueño, pero con el tiempo se acoplo a ellos, haciéndole casi difícil de impresionarla, pero el saber que hay una Mujer con la capacidad de hacer temblar incluso a los Fríos Directores es algo de tomarse con seriedad.

Lo mejor será mantenerse alejada de todo lo que tenga que ver con los Díaz, esto incluye a su Hija, por más que ella desee estar cerca de Marco Díaz lo mejor será convencerla de ello, incluso aunque le duela.

"Oye Marco. . ."

Felice es sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar el nombre de Marco, el Chicos se encontraba cambiando en dirección al centro Comercial rodeado de varios Chicos y Chicas.

Es difícil de creer que hace unos días se entraba al borde de la Muerte, ahora es caminado firmemente, con fuerza en su cuerpo y con una sonrisa brillante como el sol.

Al verlo Felice el estrés que siente parece disminuir, ver a un Paciente que se ha recuperado de una situación de tal magnitud es reconfortante.

"¿Hum?" Felice.

La atención de Felice es puesta al ver a la distancia a su Hija Jackie quien se encuentra siguiendo de lejos al grupo de Niños, siempre ha sido muy tímida, en ocasiones parece siempre estar sola.

Lo curioso de todo es verla con una sonrisa grande en su rostro, además sus mejillas esta ruborizadas, su vista esta sobre Marco quien no deja de sonreír durante su caminata.

Jackie los sigue de cerca, Felice solo puede reír antes esta situación, una vez que ellos se apartan de su vista, su mirada regresa al cielo y después de respirar profundamente un par de veces, todo el estrés y preocupación desaparece.

Que importa lo que diga esa Mujer Meteora, si es posible ella seguirá ayudando al Chico si alguna vez lo necesita y mientras que su Hija este feliz lo demás será innecesario.

Incluso si le causa problemas a Futuro.

Pero por ahora Felice ira directo a casa y dormirá todo el día y la noche para poder continuar con su guardia de la mañana siguiente.

"Pero ¿La Abuela de Marco Díaz no es de México?. . . Hum, que importa" Felice.

* * *

This is an extra Chapter, only use for answer for the Reviews, plus to give a little info about Jackie's Mom and some background for Jackie and Marco.

 **See you Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 9.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **Samantha Morningstar**

baia baia desinstalé la aplicacion y apenas me di cuenta que actualizaste uwu

Este capitulo me hizo nuevas teorías

 **Me:** Perfect time to come back especially with this new chapter, so enjoy.

* * *

 **Daniel Aaron Naveda Tovar**

me encanta tu fanfic y me da risa la actitud yandere de star y me Nori cuando jackie digo q hiba a secuestrar a marco

haces un buen trabajo ya espero óximo capitulo

 **Me:** Good to Heard, this new development about Yanderes it's been well received, I'll try to put a little more in the next future Chapters.

* * *

 **allen Vth**

So Meteora appeared...you showed us she can use magic, but I didn't think her cheek marks would glow. Does that mean she remember her past or just has her magic? The possibilities are truly endless. Especially after what happened in "Skooled"!

It's a shame we won't be seeing more of Jackie's mom, so it was great that this episode has her POV.

Last thing, Meteora really has a lot of pull in the human world. That's some amazing stuff there.

 **Me:** Honestly, Meteora was not meant to be this cool in this fanfic, but after few day of meditations I told myself "Hell, Why not?" good thing it was a good call.

About Jackie's Mom you will see a little more, but she is a Nurse so she doesn't have too much free time :)

* * *

 **Shotmon**

Me encanta tu fic, un angulo muy diferente de lo que usalmente son lo AU de esta serie, continua con el excelente trabajo, soy tu ravangelfan13

 **Me:** Oh! Thank you, for your kind and disturbing words XD

* * *

 **Guest**

Yyyyy en este capítulo hay dos problemas con lo leído hasta ahora donde esta la hermana mayor de marco y en la historia actual donde esta la madre de Jackie

 **Me:** Ok my bad, I did a mistake with my words, she isn't his real sister, what I'd mean the relationship between Marco and Selene it's similar to Older sister and younger Brother.

Jackie's Mom works as a Nurse, so she doesn't have to much free time, my sister it's the same.

* * *

 **Kevbray**

Hola ya era hora q introduzcas realmente a la mamá de Jackie a la historia y me pareció tierno sus intenciones de no dejarlo sólo, jaja ya me imagino q cuando entre al cuarto de su hija y vea su secreto estará sonando la canción de psicosis en su mente con una cara de WTF. La verdad pensé q al borde de la muerte Marco desperto a su lado Butterfly—monstruo y q meteora y sus padres lo cubrirían, con oro claro, sólo espero q el hiatus no sea tan largo y q termines la historia de crystel q me dejaste en el bucle de la duda Saludos.

 **Me:** Jackie's mom will return, of course, probably you would like what I plan for her or not and yes **The Quest of Cristel Buetterfly** will end, I working on that.

* * *

 **Guest**

Que interesante y ojalá la historia vuelva pronto

 **Me:** Thanks and here is the next Chapter.

* * *

 **Pelacachi**

Ahhh tanto y a la vez tan poco...

 **Me:** I know, right? But here is the next chapter.

* * *

Good Evening everyone here's next Chapter. . .

* * *

 **Danger attraction and Sleepover**

* * *

Jackie Lynn Thomas es una Chica común y corriente sin habilidades especiales, ni tiene fuerza sobresaliente o una habilidad es especial solo una sencilla chica normal.

Como todos días, Jackie suele levanta temprano, para realizar sus habituales ejercicios, matutino los cuales incluyen flexiones, estiramiento, con un ligero sus pierna derecha se desliza lentamente a un costado sobre el piso, luego si pierna izquierda la desliza al lado contario, con esto baja su centro de masa en medio de su cuerpo, con la cual realiza un Split perfecto de 180°, posteriormente se levanta coloca su espalda recta, luego flexiona sus piernas sin mover su espalda y para finalizar se vuelve a acostar en el piso en posición paralela al suelo y enseguida comienza a levantar su pierna izquierda un par de veces, luego repite con su pierna de lado derecha.

Todos estos ejercicios con la intención de fortalecer sus piernas y caderas para eliminar el exceso de grasa que pueda aparecer en un futuro.

Las Chicas suelen preocuparse de su apariencia, mantenerse bellas, al igual que sentirse saludables, provocando algunas envidias entre las demás Chicas, al igual que llar la atención de los Chicos y quien sabe, conseguir al chico ideal pare ella.

Esta es Jackie Lynn Thomas, sus pasatiempos son el Skaterboard al igual que escuchar música de los 70's, una chica normal, bueno tal vez no tan normal, después de todo ella tiene un pequeño secreto, que ha mantenido ocultó de la vista de los demás.

Ella está enamorada, no lo correcto sería decir que ella está obsesionada con cierto Chico de calleo café, Piel morena, ojos café chocolate, llamado Marco Ubaldo Díaz.

"Hoy será otro día" Jackie.

Luego de sus ejercicios matutinos toma una ducha, ligera, una vez que sale del baño Jackie elige su usual cambio de ropas pantalón corto, playera blanco con verde y por supuesto un suéter color neón igual al de Marco.

Con un vistazo rápido al espejo, revisa cada detalle, pose, colores, posición, pero sobre todo, lo más importante, es que sus caderas luzcan lo mejor posible.

Así es, Jackie Lynn Thomas es una acosadora de closet la cual ha estado acosando a Marco por cuatro años seguidos a este punto a llegado a pasar de lo sano a lo enfermizo.

Su cuarto Normalmente suele estar cubierto de innumerables imágenes de Marco haciendo diferentes cosas, sus almohadas y sabanas tienden a estar bordados con el nombre de Marco, algunas otras tienden a tener bordados Jackie L. Díaz, cualquiera que lo viera simplemente te sentiría escalofríos de estar en ese lugar.

Pero ahora nada de eso se encuentra en ese lugar todo su cuarto está prácticamente vacío sin contar algunas imágenes pequeñas que ha estado haciendo con su nueva mejor Amiga Star Butterfly, la cual también está enamorada de Marco, si fuera la Jackie anterior probablemente caería en un pánico total, sus nervios no lo podrían soportar, probablemente habría hecho una locura si fuese la Jackie anterior.

De hecho es tan buena amiga que le ayudo a esconder sus cosa en el cuarto de ella, evitando así ser descubierta por su Papá que llego de improviso.

"Pero si se trata de Star. . ." Jackie.

Las otras Chicas no son exactamente algo que la altere de esa manera, a pesar que Todas las Chicas de la Escuela intenten hacer algún movimiento con él, Jackie sabe que todo será inútil al final, ya que ellas no saben nada de Marco del verdadero Marco, que ella y pocas personas saben, pero si es Star, ña primera vez que escuchó de la boca de Star lo que realmente sentía, eso la impacto al punto de literalmente perder el conocimiento.

Pero, aun así, Star es su Mejor amiga la cual descubrió su secreto y no solo eso ella lo conservo sin difamarla, de hecho Star la considero su Amiga a pesar de saber la verdad de ella.

"Eso no importa, Star es mi Amiga y también mi Rival, pero no me rendiré me quedaré con Marco al final" Jackie.

Sigilosamente Jackie se desliza debajo de su cama para poder sacar un Suéter de color Rojo el cual parece tener un olor algo rancio al igual que agrio, cualquiera que sintiera ese olor sin duda retrocedería.

Pero Jackie no es cualquier persona.

Snif.

Ella lo hule brevemente.

Snif!

Ahora lo huele fuertemente.

Snif! Snif! Snif!

Y por último ella toma tres respiros realmente profundos del mal oliente suéter Rojo.

"Haaaaaa" Jackie.

Jackie respira de alivio con una sonrisa demasiado extraña para la vista de las personas normales.

"¡Esto recargada! ¡Muy bien hoy sin duda será un maravilloso día!" Jackie.

Con estas últimas palabras Jackie sale de su cuarto.

* * *

Star Butterfly Es una Chica no tan ordinaria, no de hecho ella es completamente lo opuesto a ordinario, después de todo ella es una Princesa Mágica de otra dimensión, una dimensión llamada Mewni, la cual es gobernada por la Familia Real Butterfly.

Star originalmente fue enviada a la Tierra para poder dominar su control sobre la Magia en su varita, por supuesto claramente ha hecho algunos pequeños progresos aunque son lentos a comparación de los que deberían ser.

Su rutina diaria consiste en simplemente levantarse al sonido de la alarma de su despertador suena y con su varita destruye su despertador con un rayo de su varita.

Luego se da vuelta entre sus sabanas girando al lado contrario a ese despertador perdiéndose en su sueño.

"¡Star levántate y ven a desayunar!" Jackie.

"Okeeey ~" Star.

Jackie normalmente es la encargada de levantarla, lo correcto sería que ella misma se levantara, pero debido a la poca fuerza de voluntad o responsabilidad ella no puede hacerlo por tal motivo ella, una vez que Jackie la llama lo primero que hacer salir de la cama para poder ir a tomar un baño, posteriormente elije la ropa de su bestiario el cual cada semana elige para cada día de la semana.

Puede que si su Madre o Padre la vieran dirían que no ha hecho ningún progreso en su aprendizaje, eso sería un error ya que Star verdaderamente ha estado mejorando y además tiene amigos los cuales la están ayudando con su entrenamiento, Janna la cual puede usar Magia al igual que ella es una exelente instructora y Amiga pero desafortunadamente no pude mostrarle hechizos propios debido a cosas secretas de la Familia Ordiona pero a cambio le ha ensañado "Control" sobre su Magia que ha resultado muy útil, Brittney quien se integró a su círculo de amistad Según lo que Star pudo entender es que ella pertenece a un grupo exclusivo lo cual es la similar a los Nobles de cercanía a la realeza los cuales en ocasiones tienden a remplazar a la realeza cuando los tiempos parecen oscuros, pero ella resulto increíblemente amigable una vez que Star la conoció, con sus recursos logaron evitar que se meta en problemas y si mete la pata en grande Brittney suele hacer una llamada y en un par de segundos todo se resuelve, sin duda muy buena Amiga, pero entre ellas Jackie su nueva Mejor Amiga la cual sin duda la acepta con todos los errores que ha hecho, incluso comparte todo, dolores, risas, llantos, peleas, charlas y sobre todo amores.

A este punto Jackie y Star son inseparables a pesar de las peleas o golpes siempre se mantienen unidas.

Pero una de las razones de sus peleas y discusiones siempre viene de la misma casusa, Marco Ubaldo Díaz, la primera vez que lo conoció fue al llegar a la Tierra, lindo y popular en la escuela además Jackie esta retorcidamente enamorada de él, su primera idea fue juntar este par, arreglando encuentros casuales e invitaciones, pero lo que lo tomo por sorpresa fue el hecho de que comenzó a tener cierto interés, hacia él.

Se resistió ya que no deseaba tener que volver a sentir una decepción amorosa como la tuvo con su Exnovio el cual y su falta de control de ira, celos, además sin contar que solo deseaba estar sobre ella todo el tiempo, prácticamente la trataba como objeto.

Pero en el incidente de St. Olga no pudo resistirlo y cayó enamorada, ahora ella con su Mejor Amiga Jackie, enfrentan el problema de quedarse con él, sin embargo ellas pactaron "Sin importar con Quien se quede con Marco seguirán siendo Mejores Amigas"

* * *

"¡Lista!" Star.

Dando un salto desde el tope de las escaleras cae sin problemas.

"Deja de hacer eso, puedes lastimarte" Jackie.

"No hay problema, los Mewmanos tenemos mayor condición física que los Humano" Star.

Al decir estas palabras levanta su pecho orgullosamente.

"¿Eres un Alíen?" Jackie.

Jackie solo la ve con cierta molestia.

"Todavía me sorprende ver tu increíble resistencia Física de Ustedes" John.

La atención de amabas Chicas se centra en John, quien lleva puesto un pantalón con botas negras y una playera de resaca, es esta sudando debido al esfuerzo de cortar el pasto del patio.

Esta mañana noto como su patio parecía estar creciendo y decidió cortarlo a pesar de ser las 5:20 am.

"¡Somos fuertes porque nuestros ancestros lo fueron! ¡Además si perdemos en batalla nos podemos levantar para seguir luchando!" Star.

"Porque tienen dos corazones, pulmones más grandes, huesos fuertes y Muchas agallas" John.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Sabe mucho de Mewmanos, Sr. T!" Star.

Jackie simplemente tiene sus abiertos de la impresión al escuchar la conversación entre su Padre y Star.

"Un momento ¿Tienes Dos corazones?" Jackie.

Jackie simplemente apunta el pecho de Star al descubrir esa increíble información.

"Dha, todos lo Mewumanos los tienen, los humanos También ¿No?" Star.

"¡Por supuesto que no Idiota!" Jackie.

Jackie no pudo soportar molestarse ante las palabras de Star, enseguida ambas se miran fijamente con cierto enojo.

"Deténganse de una vez, no es bueno pelear entre Amigas" John.

Jackie y Star regresan a la realidad al darse cuenta que estaban a punto de pelar frente al Papa de Jackie.

"Si llegan a pelar en serio, podrían lastimar su amistad así solo cálmense" John.

John las detiene con una voz seria y tranquila.

"Lo siento Sr. T" Star.

"Perdón" Jackie.

John suspira de alivio al ver que las dos niñas lo entienden.

"Mientras lo entiendan está bien" John.

Ambas se disculpan sin ningún problema.

"Entonces vamos a desayunar, parare algo antes de que vayan a la escuela" John.

"N-No te preocupes no es necesario" Jackie.

"Vamos a desayunar con Marc. . . Marcia" Star.

John se detiene y mira fijamente a las Chicas quien parece estar algo nerviosas, después de un suspiro más, relaja sus hombros.

"Está bien, solo lleguen a casa antes de las 20:00 Horas." John.

"¡Por supuesto Sr. T!" Star.

Star se pone en posición de firmes y saluda como lo hace Jackie en ocasiones.

"Gracias" Jackie.

Jackie trata de poner la sonrisa más agradable que puede hacer después de todo, no pude saltarse un desayuno en la casa de los Díaz, en especial con Marco.

Nock Nock

Repentinamente la atención se torna a la Puerta de la entrada principal.

"¡Yo voy!" Star.

Star la primera en atender el llamado a la puerta.

"¡Bienvenido a la Residencia Thomas! ¡¿Qué necesita?!" Star.

Con una voz alegre y fresca saluda a la persona que está frente a ella, este es un Hombre robusto de estatura baja, con una barba larga rubia, además encima de su cabeza calva esta una corona de color dorado, vestido de colores azules con blanco, botas de color negro.

Lo más sobresaliente es que se encuentra sosteniendo una lanza extraña con el margo largo y en su punta se puede ver una media Luna realmente filosa.

"¡Mi Niña!"

De la nada el extraño abraza a Star con fuerza.

"¡¿Papa?!" Star.

"¡¿Papá?!" Jackie.

Tanto Jackie como Star están sorprendidas de ver frete al Padre de Star el rey de Mewni, pero Star logra ponerse en sus sentidos y le devuelve el abrazo a su padre.

"¡Mi pequeña Guerrero! ¡¿Cuéntame cómo has estado?!" River.

"¡Muy bien!. . . Pero Papa ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Mewni con Mama?" Star.

"L-Lo estaba, solo que te extrañaba mucho y decidí venir a verte" River.

El nerviosismo del Rey es muy obvio claramente está ocultando algo.

"¿En serio?" Star.

Star puede ser una despistada en muchas ocasiones, incluso la vez que le dijeron que la razón del porque el cielo es azul aquí en la Tierra es porque un Gnomo se encarga de pintarlos todos los días, ella se lo creyó completamente y Jackie prácticamente fue despertada por las madrugadas y otras ocasiones tuvo que desvelarse los siguientes 6 días para que ella y Star intentaron capturar al Gnomo para que pintara el cielo de Color rosa.

A Jackie le costó 4 días más para convencerla de que eso era más que una broma.

"C-Claro que si" River.

Pero ella no es tan tonta para creerse una mentira tan obvia.

"Aww, Gracias Papa eres muy tierno" Star.

Corrección ella verdaderamente es una idiota.

Rápidamente Jackie se dirige a donde se encuentra Star para darle un golpe en la nuca.

"¡Oye!" Star.

Star se molesta.

"Star, es obvio que está mintiendo" Jackie.

River se pone tieso ante la declaración de Jackie.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso es cierto?!" Star.

River inmediatamente aparta su vista de su Hija intentando no ser descubierto aunque desde el principio ya lo había descubierto.

Pero las miradas frías de Star y Jackie parece que los están debilitando, River a este punto no sabe cuánto más podrá resistir, cuando su Esposa se molesta mucho con él lo mejor es escapar el recordarlo le provoca escalofríos.

"Papa" Star.

Ahora los ojos de su Hija parecen completamente aterradores, sin duda se parece mucho a su Madre.

"¡Esta bien!" River.

River se rompe.

"Tu Madre se molestó conmigo, por una pelea que tuve hace poco. . . Que fue ayer" River.

"¿Entonces Mama se Molestó y te corrió del Castillos?" Star.

En sus ojos todavía se encuentra esa sensación Fría.

"Por supuesto que no, escape antes de recibir su ira" River.

* * *

River camina por los pasillo del castillo Butterfly sosteniendo orgullosamente la Alabarda que le entrego su futuro Yerno y una sonrisa enorme, los eventos de la Batalla contra Toffe siguen presentes en su mente.

Claro que recordar a Toffe lo enoja pero recordar la espléndida pelea y compañeros con los cuales alcanzaron la victoria, eso lo compensa enormemente.

"¡¿Hizo que?!" Moon.

La voz fuerte de su Esposa retumba por los pasillos sin duda está molesta, River espera que no sea algo grave, con esto en mente se dirige a donde está la habitación de Moon.

"Meee Meee Meee"

"¡¿Con el Chico?!" Moon.

River se detiene de abrir la puerta debido a la conversación que tiene Moon.

"Meee"

"Estaba Herido. . ." Moon.

La voz de Moon suena preocupada.

"Meee Meee"

"Ya veo entonces está bien" Moon.

Su voz se calma.

"Meee Meee Meee"

"¡¿Que?!" Moon.

Nuevamente su voz se llena de enojo.

" **¡River!** " Moon.

Rápidamente River escapa a toda velocidad del Castillo llevando solo su maleta de emergencia, la cual únicamente usa cuando Moon se enoja con él.

* * *

Por alguna razón extraña pare River parece estar Orgulloso de haber escapado de su Esposa.

"Le diré a Mama" Star.

River inmediatamente salta y abraza de la cintura a su Hija intentando detenerla.

"¡Por favor, Mi Niña no dejes Morir a tu Padre!" River.

Jackie solo observa la escena con lastima por su Padre, ahora sabe de dónde Star saco esa extraña actitud de resolver sus problemas con respuestas patéticas.

"Star ¿Podrías perdonar a tu Padre por resta ocasión?" John.

La voz tranquila y sencilla de John de alguna manera logra Tranquilizar la atmosfera tensa.

"¡Mi Amigo John!" River.

Los ojos llorosos de River brillan ante las palabras de John.

"Hazlo por mi Star" John.

Con una sonrisa relajada y sencilla hace que estar no pueda seguir enojada.

"Si Usted los dice Sr. T, fingiré que no sé qué Papa está aquí ante Mama" Star.

"Gracias Star" John.

River suelta a su hija y al acercarse a John le da un fuerte abrazo en agradecimiento.

"R-River N-No puedo R-Respirar" John.

"Oh los siento" River.

Jackie y Star se encuentran algo confundidas al ver la interacción de sus Padres.

"Papá ¿Conoces al Padre de Star?" Jackie.

En medio de la confusión Jackie decide preguntar a su Padre el motivo de esa extraña relación de ambos.

"Bueno. . . Digamos que River y Yo. . ." John.

". . . Tu Padre y yo somos Hermanos en Armas" River.

River suelta a John se abrazó y levanta el pecho de orgullo mientras tiene un brazo sobre el hombro de John.

Quien en respuesta da un pequeño suspiro y devuelve el abrazo.

"Si, además somos buenos amigos y tuvimos una pelea contra un contra un Reptiliano" John.

La mandíbula de Star y Jackie se habré de la sorpresa de escuchar que Sus dos Padres se enfrentaron a un Reptiliano

¡Un Reptiliano! ¡Esos lagartos de dos patas capaces de regenerar sus partes caídas en batalla! ¡Con habilidades capaces de superar a cualquier Humano o Mewumano!

Jackie y Star tuvieron un enfrentamiento contra uno de ellos, o mejor ducho vieron como Marco se enfrentó a uno de ellos, Marco es fuerte e increíblemente habilidoso, pero el Reptiliando era algo que no es algo que se debía tomar a la ligera.

Marco tuvo problemas e incluso en la segunda vez casi pierde.

"No se preocupen, logramos hacerlo retroceder en ese momento, sin recibir daño alguno" John.

El Papá de Jackie parece haber notado la preocupación de las dos y decide hablar antes de ponerlas Nerviosas.

"¡Nada de eso! ¡Lo asustamos tanto que salió corriendo por Miedo!" River.

"Yo no diría que fue así, pero si retrocedió" John.

"¡Lo ahuyentamos mi Amigo!" River.

John le sonríe al escuchar las palabras de River.

"No olvides que tuvimos un excelente Líder ayudándonos, Mi Amigo" John.

¿Líder?

"¡Ho, muy cierto, sin él podríamos haber estado en muchos problemas!" River.

Ambos están riendo con los comentarios de uno y otro.

Star y Jackie tienen demasiadas preguntas para sus Padres entre ellas, es saber ¿Cómo rayos se conocieron? ¿Cuándo fue esa Pelea con el Reptiliano? Además ¿Cómo demonios lo Derrotaron? Y ¿Quién fue su Líder en ese momento?

John mira levemente el reloj de la casa para luego mira a su Hija y Star.

"Niñas será mejor que se vayan de una vez, sino, podrían llegar tarde a la Escuela" John.

Ambas al ver el reloj verifican las Palabras del Padre de Jackie, para poder desayunar con Marco deben llegar en menos de 5 minutos a la casa de los Díaz del contrario solo pasarían a recoger a Marco y perderían la hermosa Mañana para desayunar con él.

Ambas toman su mochila para disponerse a llegar a la residencia Díaz, con la ayuda de la extraña nube de color morado que Star suele invocar.

"¡Nos vemos! ¡Te veo en la Noche Papa!" Star.

"¡Te veo en la Noche cariño no llegues tarde!" John.

"¡Lo mismo digo Mi Niña!" River.

Star y Jackie ambas suben a la Nube Morada para llegar rápidamente a la casa de Marco.

"¡Cariño dile a Marco que le envió saludos!" John.

"¡Star También dile a Marco que le envió mi Gratitud!" River.

Lo dice alegremente mientras levanta con fuerza la Lanza extraña.

"¡Lo haremos!" Star y Jackie.

En medio del recorrido Star y Jackie se dan cuenta de lo que sus Padres les dijeron cierto Nombre que las deja en un temporal Shock.

Puede que ellas hayan escuchado mal ¿Verdad? No es posible ¿Verdad? Ellos dijeron Marco ¿Verdad?

"¿Marco?" Star.

"Ellos dijeron Marco ¿Verdad?" Jackie.

Durante el recorrido a la casa de los Díaz estuvieron en un trance, entendiendo que sus Padres saben de la cercana Amistad de Marco y las Chicas.

* * *

Al llegar a la residencia de los Díaz lo primero que Star y Jackie notaron fue la falta de ruido en el lugar normalmente siempre están escuchando algunas extrañas canciones en la cocina de los Díaz.

Ring.

Ring.

Al tocar el Timbre de la entrada nadie les responde, eso es extraño, según el registro de Jackie los Padres de Marco siempre están los Viernes por las mañanas, según ellos consideran esta mañana como un método para relacionarse con su Hijo.

Pero No hay respuesta.

Jackie le parece extraño esta situación ¿Probablemente nos e encuentran en casa? Pero eso es inusual.

"¿Habrán salido?" Star.

La cuestión es Marco, él siempre está despierto a estas horas, de hecho Los Díaz tiene la costumbre de estar despiertos desde muy temprano, Jackie tiene muy presente este hecho debido a que ella ha espiado, No, investigado este hecho.

Hubo una ocasión en la que Jackie quería con mucho deseo una Foto de Marco saliendo del Baño, no, de hecho quería una Foto de Marco en el baño, pero cuando intento subir al Árbol más cercano al baño del al segunda Planta, se encontró con La Sra. Díaz sacando algunas cosas del baño.

Además el Sr. Díaz siempre entra al baño para cerrar la ventana evitando que Jackie pudiera tomar su deseada y prohibida Foto.

"Marco jamás sale de sus casa antes de las 8:00 am" Jackie.

Jackie pone su mano en su barbilla intentando razonar exactamente lo que sucede.

"Está abierta" Star.

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jackie Star abrió la puerta principal, para sorpresa de Jackie, la casa de los Díaz siempre tiene la seguridad mínima para mantener a cualquiera que intente robar o entrar sin permiso.

Jackie ya lo comprobó en persona, el hecho de que eso este abierto es demasiado raro.

"Voy a ver si Marco está adentro" Star.

"¡E-Espera!" Jackie.

Antes de que pudiera detener a Star las dos se encuentran dentro de la casa de los Díaz, en su interior pueden ver que sin duda no hay nadie, puede que hayan olvidado cerrar la puerta principal.

" _Eso es imposible_ " Jackie.

Conociendo a Marco ella sabe perfectamente que no es posible ya que Marco tiende a revisar las puertas antes de irse a dormir.

La Primera posibilidad de este hecho puede ser que Ni Marco o sus Padres simplemente no se encuentren en casa, La Segunda puede ser Que los Padres de Marco hayan salido de viaje como normalmente suelen hacerlo, en ocasiones ellos simplemente desaparecen, pero Marco nunca faltaría a la escuela eso es un hecho en la cabeza de Jackie, lo peor que pudiera sucederle seria haber tenido un enfrentamiento muy difícil y ahora Marco puede estar en algún lugar.

"Jackie" Star.

Star en ese momento ya se encuentra subiendo las escaleras, Jackie por otra parte sigue pensando en las posibles cosas que le hayan sucedido a Marco, pero aun tomo la atención por un instante.

"¿Dónde está el cuarto de Marco?" Star.

"Segundo piso lado izquierdo" Jackie.

¿Qué es lo que le pueda haber sucedido a Marco? Jackie solo espera que no sea algo malo.

"¡Ok voy a su Cuarto!" Star.

Eso es cierto si no está en su cuarto. . . Espera, ¿su cuarto? En ese momento Jackie reaccionan a la palabras de Star.

Star de inmediato toma dirección al cuarto de Marco, una vez que esta frente a la puerta la abre sin pensarlo ningún momento.

"¿Ha?" Star.

"¡Star! Espera. . . " Jackie.

Ambas Chicas se detienen y observan atentamente sin parpadear.

"¿He?" Marco.

* * *

El agua caliente de la regadera cae sobre la espalda de Marco, de alguna manera esto le ayuda a calmarse, a pesar de hacer su usual recorrido, su cuerpo temblaba durante el recorrido, además su corazón latía rápidamente sin detenerse.

Pero ahora que se encuentra bajo el agua caliente hace que su corazón lata de manera normal por el momento, por tal motivo la ducha la hizo más larga.

Enseguida detiene el agua toma su toalla y se dirige a su cuarto, enseguida comienza a secarse.

"¿Hum?" Marco.

Marco se percata en su pecho esta una marca de color rojo pálido más bien tiene la forma parecida a la de una mancha de tinta, lo extraño es que esta justamente centrada en el lugar donde se encuentra su corazón, no solo eso parece que algunas partes de su cuerpo presentan estas mismas manchas.

Marco se quita la toalla que cubría todo su cuerpo y luego se mira al espejo largo que está detrás de su armario.

Todas estas manchas están en varios lugares de su cuerpo, brazos, cintura, piernas.

No parecen moretones más bien apareciera algo que lo trata de invadir, como un virus o paracito, mirando su rostro nota que sus ojos tienen una tonalidad rojiza.

Por un momento Marco se imaginó el rostro de un demonio con piel de color Roja, Pero antes de poder asustarse repentinamente la puerta de su cuarto se abre.

"¿Ha?" Star.

"¡Star! Espera. . . " Jackie.

"¿He?" Marco.

Para sorpresa de Marco estas dos son Jackie y Star, sus rostros están llenos de sorpresa, además están rojos y su vista fija en él.

"Ho um" Star.

Star pareciera querer decir algo pero solo puede balbucear.

". . . " Jackie.

Jackie simplemente esta parada viendo atentamente con ojos muy abiertos, repentinamente una realización llega a la mente de Marco y esa es que en este momento él está desnudo y ambas chicas los miran con sorpresa.

Instintivamente Marco se cubre su cuerpo con sus manos y las Chicas en respuesta a esto regresan a la realidad.

"L-Lo S-Siento" Star.

Con eso cierra la puerta del cuarto de Marco.

"Esto será incómodo" Marco.

* * *

Una vez que Marco termino de cambiarse, les explica que sus Padres están en un trabajo y normalmente esto les toma al menos unos días en poder regresar. Por lo tanto no habrá desayuno en ese lapso de tiempo y además no más Marco por las mañanas.

Jackie simplemente se desilusiona al igual que Star, pero no hay ninguna alternativa el Trabajo es lo más importante para esta vida.

Así que lo que deciden a hacer es simplemente tomar un pequeño plato de cereal y esperar la hora para ir a la escuela.

Sin embargo todo está en silencio de hecho pareciera que los tres están nerviosos pero ¿Que esperabas? ¿Marco desnudo? Jackie no podía dejar de pensar en nada más que esas hermosas abdominales, los músculos casi marcados y su trasero su hermoso y brillante trasero.

Jackie siente algo de pesar de haber tomado una fotografía pero tendrá esa imagen por el resto de sus días.

Star por otra parte tiene exactamente la imagen de Marco implantada en su mente, es una lástima de que Jackie no pudiese tomar una foto pero todavía le queda su mente.

"B-Bueno, mejor nos vamos" Marco.

Se nota que Marco también está nervioso y avergonzado bueno eso es de esperarse.

* * *

De camino a la Escuela Jackie y Star no dejaban de ver a Marco de arriba hacia abajo, su mente solo podía imaginar lo que sabían que había debajo de su ropa.

Claro que esto lo hacen de tal manera para no ser descubiertas por Marco.

Pensándolo mejor Jackie solo tiene que esconderse en el cuarto de Marco esperando tomar la foto correcta.

Star le da un pellizco pequeño a Jackie.

" _Ni se te ocurra_ " Star.

Esas son las palabras mentales de Star para Jackie y ella le responde con un puchero.

* * *

Una vez que llegan a la escuela Jackie y Star notan algo extraño en el comportamiento de todos o mejor dicho de las Chicas, todas y cada una de ellas miran directamente a Marco, eso no es algo nuevo más bien es común, pero al mira en esta ocasión parece diferente.

Es más como si parecieran estar en alguna especie de trance, esto se puede ver debido a que algunas chocan contra algo mientras camina o simplemente se mueven en direcciones erráticas para poder seguir viendo a Marco.

"Star" Jackie.

"Lo sé" Star.

Ambas susurran.

"¿Sucede algo?" Marco.

"Nada" Jackie y Star.

Por suerte para ellas el día de hoy tienen muchas clases juntos así que podrán vigilar, para las dos clases que no testaran le pedirán a Janna ayuda con eso.

* * *

Las clases continuaron como normalmente deberían serlas, pero no, el hecho fue que a pesar de que las clases continuaron las demás chicas del salón no dejaban de ver a Marco, ni siquiera ponían atención a las clases.

Cuando el profesor les hacia una pregunta "Srita. Hontson ¿Qué piensa de la relación cunado lo miro a los ojos?" en literatura, estaba hablando de Romeo y Julieta, pero respondían cosas como "Sus ojos son hermosos" lo decía mientras mantenía la mirada fija sobre Marco, quien por su parte se puso algo nervioso e incómodo, Jackie y Star miraban a esta chica con mucho enojo.

Luego Janna estaba mirando la situación que le comentaron Star y Jackie, ella está sentada al final del salón como es de costumbre para ella, pero también parece desconcertada del comportamiento de las chicas.

Por lo tanto decide tomar esta investigación más a fondo.

* * *

Marco camina por los pasillos tranquilamente.

"Marco"

Una Chica detiene a Marco parándose frente a él.

"H-Hola Chantel ¿Necesitas algo?" Marco.

Esta chica es la segunda a cargo de liderar las porristas si no está Brittney, su pelo es castaño claro y lacio, su corte es por encima del cuello, ella suele llevar vestido es rara la vez que se le ve con pantalón.

"¿Algo?" Chantel.

Con su mano izquierda toca el hombro de Marco de manera delicada y con su otra mano coloca en medio de su pecho, lentamente reduce el espacio entre los dos moviéndose de manera seductora.

"A ti~" Chantel.

Los ojos de Chantel parecen estar en trance parecieran perderse es como si fuera lo mismo que le sucedió a Amanda.

Marco inmediatamente se aleja de ella, pero se detuvo debido a otra chica detrás de él.

"¿A dónde ves Marco?"

Ella tiene la misma mirada que Chantel, sin duda debe salir de ahí, pero antes de poder hacerlo Chantel coloca sus manos al redero del cuello evitando que se mueva.

"Marco"

Luego la otra Chica los abraza por la espalda.

"Marco~"

Luego otra chica aparece para tomarlo del brazo.

"Marco~"

Luego otra Chica aparece de nuevo.

"¿Q-Que está sucediendo?" Marco.

Luego otras Chicas más se acercan a él, todas y cada una de ellas tiene esa mirada perdida parecida a un trance, algo definitivamente está sucediendo.

Su corazón comienza a acelerarse, pero no por excitación, sino por algo muy extraño está incrementando el pulso, pareciera como si estuviera a punto de perder su control sobre sí mismo, por eso no debe hacerlo.

"No" Marco.

De repente las Chicas comienzan a caer al piso como si los hilos de una marioneta fueron cortados.

"Díaz ¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Esa voz sin duda le pertenece a Janna, Marco no desea verla si lo hace es posible que caiga de la misma manera que las Chicas pero tampoco desea hacerse un enemigo.

"Parece que una botella de pasión de afrodisiaco mancho mi playera" Marco.

". . . " Janna.

Janna no parece creerle nada de lo que le dice, pero Marco tiene que seguir con su juego.

"Voy a ir por el antídoto a mi casillero" Marco.

Marco corre lejos de Janna, no le gusta mentirle a nadie, pero si hay algo que le puede ayudar con este problema.

"¡Espera! . . ." Janna.

Sin más Marco escapa de ese lugar.

* * *

Cuando sale llega a su casillero Marco lo abre y de él saca una pasión de color roja y sin pensarlo dos veces la toma de un solo trago.

Latamente su corazón comienza a clamarse para luego desaparecer, también las manchas comenzaron a desaparecer, al verse en el espejo sus ojos son de color café oscuro nuevamente.

"F-Funciono" Marco.

Una ocasión su abuela le Dijo que Tomara esta pasión si sentía molestias en su corazón, nunca le dio importancia debido a que no la necesito hasta este momento pero al menos, le servirá los suficiente para poder llegar a su casa y resolver este asuntos después de todo, es viernes.

Si Janna se entera entonces será un problema llegando a su casa debe encerrarse y esperar a sus Padres.

* * *

Para Star y Jackie las cosas se calmaron, las Chicas dejaron e ver a Marco de esa extraña manera, ahora sus miradas son las que solían tener a verlo.

Por supuesto Marco actúa como siempre lo ha hecho, pero esto no deja de inquietarlas.

En cuanto a Janna ella simplemente observa a Marco desde las sombras, claro, hasta la hora de la comida.

* * *

A la Hora de receso como es costumbre todos los alumnos toman asientos en sus mesas, tal y como está establecido en la jerarquía escolar, los cuales se conforman por grupos ya sea de diferentes tipos o clases sociales, para empezar la mesa de los Nerds, luego los Inadaptados, los problemáticos, los amantes de Rock, los Góticos, Los Fanáticos, Los Deportistas y al tope de todo Los Populares.

Esta es la Pirámide de estatus social en la Escuela Todos aceptan este hecho y lo mantienen de igual manera sea que les guste o no.

Aunque hay una mesa la cual está completamente exenta, la cual se compone de tres estudiantes o mejor dicho de cinco que anteriormente se conformaba por Jackie Lynn Thomas La Chica Skater tranquila y cool que todo Chico desearía estar saliendo, Janna Ordonia es la chica que es capaz de maldecirte al punto de querer suplicar perdón, para ser liberado de la maldición puesta en ti, claro que después de la Fiesta de Brittney toda la escuela entera sabe que ella es una Bruja verdadera capaz de maldecirte, Star Butterfly la Princesa de otra dimensión capaz de usar Magia ¡Verdadera Magia! La cual incremento más su popularidad gracias a la habilidad durante la Fiesta, Posteriormente tenemos a la Chica más rica de toda la ciudad Brittney Wong, Frívola, Cruel y Caprichosa, antes eso era claro está, después de su Fiesta todos los alumnos de alguna manera se sienten incomodos alrededor de ella en especial debido a su nueva personalidad, el equipo de Porristas no saben exactamente como sentirse ante su Líder, pero aun así la tratan normalmente lo harían y recientemente agregado el Chico más popular de toda la escuela Marco Díaz siempre ha sido conocido como el Chico Seguridad amigable, sincero, confiable pero lo más nuevo es que ahora algunos tienen Miedo de él, el demostrar semejante exhibición de fuerza e ira, todos aquellos que lo vieron todavía tiemblan al recordar esos ojos, una grupo verdaderamente inusual y disparejo pero equilibrado.

En el momento en que Jackie y Star entran a la cafetería los Chicos la observan detenidamente, algunas Chicas también cada uno por diferentes razones pero principalmente son el centro de atención, solo cuando Janna entra a la cafetería normalmente es indiferente y suele ignorar a todos, pero ahora también todos la observan esto debido a su participación en la Fiesta.

Brittney siempre suele ser el centro de atención eso es normal para ella pero en este momento solo se preocupa por llegar con esas tres.

En cuanto a Marco, todos lo saludan como normalmente lo hacen o eso pareciera algunos todavía tienen presente su drástico cambio de personalidad.

Janna por otra parte lo observa.

Cada uno de ellos con diferentes almuerzos Star y Jackie con sus sándwich preparados en casa con plátanos de complemento, Janna traer un pequeño envase con lo que parece ser un puré de color extraño acompañada por una manzana, Marco por su puesto trae un envase de color rojo en su interior hay cortes de pollo con champiñones con Maleteada de color verde en un termo y sin Faltar Britteny con su lujosa comida que pareciera ser preparada por algún Chef profesional.

"Para cuando termine el Juego se desbloque un logro y una recompensa además se desbloqueó una nueva dificultad" Brittney.

Brittney se encuentra animada mientras les cuenta como paso la Noche intentando pasar uno de sus Favoritos juegos en la Máxima dificultad para enterarse de que existe otro nivel de dificultad.

"Lo cual requiere Asistencia para poder terminarlo, debido a esto pensaba que hoy Viernes por la Noche. . . " Brittney

Solo Marco y Janna saben perfectamente lo que sigue a continuación.

". . . Debemos ir a mi casa para terminar el Juego en esta nueva dificultad" Brittney.

Esto es de esperarse Marco y Janna compartieron la experiencia de la obsesión contra los Videojuegos que posee Brittney, una vez que ella se emociona sobre esto provoca que todos los presentes Jueguen hasta el amanecer o hasta no poder más.

Marco y Janna no quieren tener que pasar la misma experiencia durante el Baile en St. Olga por este motivo tienen que inventar una excusa la cual sea capaz de calmar los ímpetus que en este momento tiene.

Especialmente Marco no desea hacerlo, debido a su condición actual quien sabe que sea capaz de hacer.

"¡Yo Iré!" Star.

Fue la primera en aceptar la propuesta claramente no tiene la idea de lo que significa aceptar una Noche de Videojuegos con Brittney.

"¡También Jackie!" Star.

Jackie no quiere ir a pasar su fin de semana Jugando Videojuegos, en su casa tienen mucho que reorganizar en cuanto a las Nuevas imágenes que tomo en secreto a Marco y sobre Todo su Papa puede que se moleste o entristezca si ella sigue evitando pasar tiempo con él.

"Star, No podre. . . " Jackie.

"¡Sr. T! ¡Jackie y yo iremos a una payanada dígale eso a mí Papa!" Star.

Ella está hablando por teléfono con el Papa de Jackie.

* * *

"Vamos e-eso es todo lo que t-tienes, hip!" River.

"River~ no has g-ganado todavía N-no termine la m-mía" John.

En este momento John y River se encuentran ebrios de beber mucha cerveza, cuando John le ofreció una a River, quedo tan fascinado que tomaron otra y otra y otra.

Y luego decidieron hacer una competencia de quien soportaba más el tomar.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

De repente el celular de John suena e inmediatamente contesta sin mirar quien es.

" _¡Sr T!_ " Star.

Sin duda es Star.

" _¡Jackie y yo iremos a una payanada dígale eso a mí Papa!_ " Star.

"Ok~" John.

" _¡Gracias!_ " Star.

Luego cuelga.

"River Star fue a una fiesta de Chicas~" John.

"Que bien~" River.

* * *

"¡Gracias! ¡Dijo que podemos ir!" Star.

"¡Perfecto!" Brittney.

Ahora Jackie no puede escapar.

"¡No puedo esperar!" Star.

Marco y Janna se Levantan para evitar ser arrastrados ante esto.

"M-Mañana tengo entrenamiento en el Dojo. . . " Marco.

"No te preocupes con una llamada de mi Papa se resolverá todo" Brittney.

Con una sonrisa alegre y sin malas intenciones deja a Marco atrapado sin manera de poder escapar.

"Yo. . . Tengo que hacer un exorcismo. . . " Janna.

"¡Yo puedo con eso! ¡Dime el Lugar y lo destruiré con mi Varita!" Star.

Con un movimiento de su Varita dispara un rayo de arcoíris desintegrando el bote de basura más cercano.

La cuartada de Janna quedo nula, lo peor de todo es que tendrá que buscar una casa embrujada para ser desintegrada por Star haciéndole perder dinero.

Claro la desintegración de bote de basura llamo mucho la atención de todos e inmediatamente todos en la cercanía comenzaron a tomar distancia segura de la mesa con la intención de no ser los siguientes en su línea de fuego.

". . . Si serán cinco invitados, por favor preparen todo para el Viernes por la Noche" Brittney.

Brittney ya se encuentra llamado a su casa preparando las cosas Marco, Janna y Jackie se dan cuenta ya es muy tarde para evitar ser arrastrados.  
"¡Hazla para Seis! ¡Pony vendrá con nosotras!" Star.

"¡Maravilloso! Serán para Seis, gracias" Brittney.

Con eso los preparativos están completados sellando el destino para esta tarde de los chicos.

"Lo primero será, que traigan algún cambio y poder directo a mi casa, pero lo mejor sería llamar a la limosina a recogernos, de ahí iremos a la casa de cada uno para que recojan sus cosas" Brittney.

Y con esos los preparativos fueron completos.

* * *

La Mansión Wong, sin duda alguna una de las mejores e incluibles diseños más parecidos a las capillas o esas antiguas mansiones que suelen salir en las películas.

Brittney y los demás se encuentran frente esta fascinante Mansión, cada una de ellos lleva una mochila o una maleta dependiendo de la persona, por cierto Star sigue llevando ese cofre grande como maleta.

"¡Es genial!" Star.

"Debo decir que estoy impresionando" Janna.

Ciertamente todo parece sacada de una película, Jackie simplemente no puede quedarse calmada.

Luego un portal se sale en frente de ellos, la última invitada.

"¡B-Fly!" Pony.

"¡Pony!" Star.

Ambas se abrazan fuertemente.

"Muy bien ahora que todos estamos presentes es hora de iniciar" Brittney.

Todos entran a casa de la mansión, la puerta principal la cual es doble y grande por su aspecto, dentro se encontraba una un pasillo largo con unos sofás y mesas de estar.

Prácticamente la entrada de un hotel, con la diferencia que se entraban algunas mucamas, personal de limpieza, un mayordomo.

Jackie se impresiona por semejante lugar, es una extravagancia de todas las cosas, por su parte, Star se encuentra encantada este castillo es muy diferente al suyo, especialmente por la decoración, en Mewni hay decoraciones exclusivas para ciertos cuartos, pero ver que todo tiene una decoración es sorprendente.

Pony no se sorprende mucho debido a que las cosas en el reino Pony Head suelen brillar mucho, Janna por otra parte mira algunas cosas con cierta intriga pensando el valor de algunas cosas.

Marco esta maravillado, esta sin duda es la primera vez que ve una casa así de grande y bien arreglada.

"Síganme" Brittney.

Todos se mueven detrás de ella, ahora mismo se dirigen a donde se encuentra las habitaciones donde se quedaran.

"¿Es ese el Chico?"

"¿Se quedara aquí?"

"Solo preparamos el cuarto más grande"

"Me dijeron que se quedaran juntos todos en el cuarto"

"Cielos"

Muchos susurros se escucha hablar al personal, ciertamente tienen razón para eso después de todo, Marco es un Chico y el hecho de que un Chico se quede a dormir en con muchas Chicas es algo verdaderamente inusual.

O acaso debería pretender ser algo que no es, para que no haya problemas.

Luego de un recorrido algo grande de la entrada, al tercer piso de la Mansión Brittney se acerca a la puerta al final del pasillo.

"Muy este es el Lugar" Brittney.

La abrir la puerta esta una habitación tan grande como el tamaño de la casa de Jackie esto es algo que no se lo esperaba.

Completamente amueblado, cubierto de alfombras, En costado del cuarto se encuentra una cama larga, en el lado contrario esta una pequeña cocina con varios estantes y un refrigerador grande, luego ahí mismo se encontraba un comedor con asientos que se encontraban a nivel de menos 40 centímetros de cerca al suelo en medio de esto estaba una mesa para poder comer.

En frente de todo esto se encuentra tres televisiones grandes con tres consolas y cada una con dos controles, asientos que incluyen un sistema de sonido integrado además incluyendo las bocinas algo laterales conectadas en paralelo.

Sin duda este sistema de sonido está diseñado para crear un habiente en el cual los sonidos que se supone que deben estar a distancias lejanas puedan ser captados como se debe ser y sobre todo las bocinas de los asientos generan sonidos que supuestamente están en la cercanía del mismo avatar.

Exagerado pero sin duda maravilloso en todos los sentidos, Jackie y Star están fascinadas al igual que todos los demás.

"Muy bien, antes de comenzar hay que cambiarnos" Briittney.

Todos vuelven a la realidad al escuchar las palabras de su Amiga.

"Antes de empezar nuestra travesía debemos ponernos cómodas y cómodos ¿verdad?" Brittney.

Brittney guiña a Marco y luego las demás Chicas vuelven su mirada a Marco dejándolo confusión por su manera de actuar.

* * *

"Haaaaaa" Marco.

Marco da un fuerte suspiro, al igual que en St. Olga, él se encierra nuevamente en un lugar aislado que sin duda es más grande que aquella ocasión esto con la intención de no espiar a las Chicas.

"Deberían tenerme más confianza" Marco.

Marco entiende esta situación, pero el hecho de mandarlo al baño lo hace sentir recluido, ciertamente, cualquier otro Chico que se encuentre en la misma situación que Marco tendría ciertas intenciones.

"No haría nada de eso ¿Saben?" Marco.

Estas palabras se los dice a sí mismo, puede que él tenga cierto interés en sus amigas pero no se atrevería a espiar.

Bueno aunque eso no le impide imaginar.

"Mmm" Marco.

¿Qué esperaban? Es un Chico después de todo.

* * *

"¡Marco! ¡Ya puedes salir!" Brittney.

Marco sale del armario, vistiendo un pantalón largo de color azul celeste con dibujos de elefantes y una playera blanca de manga corta.

"Sencillo, pero lindo" Brittney.

"Muy normal" Janna.

"Esperaba algo más revelador" Pony.

Estas chicas están juzgando la vestimenta de Marco, aunque el mismo Marco no tiene idea del porque lo hacen.

"¡Te vez bien Marco!" Star.

Star le sonríe firmemente aprobando su atuendo, aunque sus pequeños corazones están brillando tenuemente.

"S-Si" Jackie.

Jackie por otra parte afirma fuertemente agitando su rostro, pero por alguna razón sus ojos no se despegan ningún momento de Marco.

"Gracias" Marco.

Su respuesta fue sencilla pero si estaba alegre por la aprobación de Star y Jackie por alguna extraña razón.

" _Hum_ " Marco.

Ahora la atención de Marco se enfoca en las Chicas, empezando por Star, ella lleva puesta un camisón largo de color morado de una pieza algo holgada, que llega por encima de sus rodillas, viéndola más de cerca le da la impresión de que no lleva puesto nada abajo, ciertamente excitante.

" _Hum_ " Marco.

Jackie lleva puesto un pantalón verde pálido corto un poco ajustado, pero parece flexible, llega a mitad de sus piernas un blusa blanca de mangas cortas, el cual no deja nada a exponer, pero lo ajustado de esa blusa le hacer notar las proporciones del su cuerpo a los ojos de Marco.

" _Hum_ " Marco.

Dirigiendo su mirada a Janna ella lleva puesto un pantalón largo como el de Marco con la diferencia de que lleva una blusa de resaca el cual expone un poco parte de su pecho, se nota que tiene una buena figura.

"Hum" Marco.

Luego Brittney, ella lleva puesta una blusa rosa claro de resaca, ajustada, la cual expone muy bien parte de hombros al igual que sale a relucir parte de su pecho pero sin mostrar mucho, además, un pantalón muy corto el cual expone la mayoría de sus piernas delgadas y claras, sin duda hermosas.

"¿Hum?" Marco.

Y por último Pony quien lleva puesto un gorro de dormir color azul marino el cual cubre su cuerno ¿Extraño? O ¿Raro? Marco no lo sabe.

"Marco, ¿Podrías dejar de mirarnos como un animal hambriento?" Janna.

Las palabras de Janna vuelven a la realidad a Marco, quien sin duda ha estado frente ellas por al menos dos minuto, sin decir ninguna palabra y mirándolas muy detenidamente.

Janna no parece molesta simplemente es indiferente, Brittney está algo avergonzada y Nerviosa e intenta cubrirse un poco con sus manos, Star simplemente juega con su manos mientras su mirada esta devisa a otra dirección que no es Marco aunque en ciertos momentos lo voltea a ver, Jackie simplemente tiene su rostro totalmente rojo y su mirada está centrada en otra dirección y al igual que Star, Jackie también da ciertas miradas a Marco.

Pony por otra parte tiene una sonrisa burlona.

"L-Lo S-Siento" Marco.

El nerviosismo de Marco regresa a él y su corazón comienza a latir un poco más rápido.

Eso es malo Marco debe calmarse de alguna manera antes de que algo extraño pase, especialmente no quiere hacer algo malo a ellas.

"B-Bueno dejemos eso de lado" Brittney.

Todos centran su vista sobre Brittney.

"¡Es el momento de Jugar! ¡Tomen sus lugares y empecemos la cacería!" Brittney.

Brittney elimina al extraña atmosfera y de esa manera comenzó el Maratón intenso.

* * *

Luego de una ronda continua de 6 horas de interminables partidas todos están deseosos de un descanso alguno, la partida comenzó a partir de 6:47 pm y hasta este punto son las 12:56 am largo y cansado sin duda.

Jackie puede odiar admitirlo pero sin duda se está divirtiendo como nunca, una vez que tomo el control y la partida comenzó, todo parecía nuevo e inusual la historia se desarrollaba de manera menos interesante para ella, pero con forme se desarrollaba el juego todo eso cambio.

La Historia, el contenido, las misiones, los Gráficos, la dificultad, incluso los diálogos parecían asombrosos, si Jackie tuviese que poner en prioridad sus deseos este sin duda se convertiría en el Numero 2, de hecho ella no desea dejar de jugar para nada.

Viendo a Star, ella no entendía muy bien el concepto pero sin duda ahora es capaz de seguir el juego al mismo nivel que Brittney, Janna y Marco, estos tres sin duda saben bien lo que hacen en este Juego.

A pesar de que Marco y Janna parecían quejarse ahora estos dos están sumidos en el Juego sin ni siquiera apartan su vista de su pantalla.

Pony por otra parte no está ni siquiera jugando ella simplemente está leyendo una revista mientras parece mandar textos con su celular a alguien.

No importa, después de toda esta es la mejor diversión que ha tenido en varios días y por eso Jackie continuara hasta donde pueda.

* * *

Y luego sucedió.

"Haaa!" Marco.

"Noooo!" Janna.

Bank!

El sonido de un disparo fue lo último para ellos.

"Estoy Fuera" Jackie.

"Yo Igual" Star.

Ambas dejan su control abajo.

Bank!

"¿Terminaron?" Pony.

"Totalmente" Brittney.

Con una expresión de desagrado con la solía hacer durante la escuela es muy visible arroja su control frente a ella.

"Maldita Kill Box" Janna.

Janna simplemente deja su control frente a ella y mira su pantalla con cierto desagrado.

"Mmm" Marco.

Marco solo mantiene su vista en su pantalla.

Estos tres están muy molestos Janna no suele ser muy expresiva pero ahora está de mal humor, por extraño que parezca Marco también parece estar algo molesto por que perdieron.

Ciertamente el juego se ha detenido en un punto muerto para todos, debido a que ha llegado a la famosa Kill Box, cuando uno o varios jugadores se encuentran en área totalmente desprotegido con la mínima o casi nada de protección la única opción es pelear hasta terminar con todos los enemigos que aparezcan.

Pero no funciona bien si te encuentras ene le nivel más alto de dificultad y con muy poca munición además contando de que cada vez que revives regresas al mismo lugar, donde empieza la Kill Box.

"Muy bien voy a buscar algo de helado en la cocina ¿Alguien quiere algo?" Brittney.

"Cola fría" Janna.

"Nosotras estamos bien" Jackie.

Star afirma con su cabeza.

"¿Podrías decirme donde está el baño?" Marco.

"Sígueme está pasando la cocina" Britteny.

* * *

Marco y Brittney siguen caminando a través del pasillo, luego de bajar las escaleras dejándolos en la planta baja, durante este pequeño recorrido Marco simplemente observa la espalda de Brittney, mientras lo hace suele pensar cómo ha cambiado ella.

La personalidad ella normalmente tiende a ser amigable, con un alto liderazgo, incluyendo su fuerte personalidad para ello, Marco respeto mucho eso de ella.

Claro que todo eso fue la vista de Marco ya que la antigua Brittney era egocéntrica, manipuladora, Fría y sin misionar una completa y total serpiente.

Por supuesto todo esto cambio después de su fiesta, Gracias a los acontecimientos incluyendo el ataque de monstruos, la exhibición de Janna, además, el regalo de Marco sin duda estos son los factores que decidieron cambiarla ¿Para un Menor bien? ¿Quién sabe?

"¿Hum?" Marco.

La tención de Marco fue tomada inconscientemente mientras miraba a Brittney por la espalda es fue su figuran sin duda es delgada, esbelta, incluso podrías decir que es igual a esas modelos que sueles ver en televisión.

" _Sus piernas y caderas son hermosas. . ._ " Marco.

Curiosamente Marco parece sentir como sus ojos se cierran.

"Marco, después de la cocina, sigue derecho ahí está el Baño" Brittney.

Con eso Brittney entra a la cocina, lo primero que hace al entrar es ir directo al refrigerador de ahí al congelador para tomar un recipiente de color verde al abrirlo encuentra la nueve de sabor Vainilla.

Luego del cajo de la gaveta toma una cuchara y la inserta en el recipiente tomando una cucharada.

Brittney le enseñaron a no hacer este tipos de cosas pero, por favor, eso es delicioso, solo espera no ser vista por nadie después de todo ella es una señorita con modales.

" _¡Delicioso!_ " Brittney.

Lo que los demás no sepan no les hará daño alguno.

Repentinamente Brittney es abrazada fuertemente por la espalda, por la sorpresa suelta su cuchara en el piso, luego unos brazos delgados y fuertes la envuelven una de las dos manos baja por su estómago, esto le provoca cierto temblor, luego sus caderas son masajeadas lentamente de un lado a otro y la otra mano la sostiene fuertemente por debajo de su pecho e intenta seguir tocándola.

Brittney no logra reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para cuando ella se da cuenta alguien está abrazándola además puede sentir el cuerpo de la otra persona en toda su espalda al igual que su peso.

Pero lo más preocupante es que podía sentir todo desde calor corporal hasta toda la complexión física de la persona, debido a la fuerza en la que la estaba sosteniendo es obvio que no desea dejarla ir.

Snif.

Luego ella puede sentir como alguien olfatea su cuello, al mirar de reojo nota al Chico de cabello castaño oscuro, demasiado concentrado en mantener su nariz sobre el cuello de Brittney.

Brittney no puede comprender lo que está sucediendo, Marco Díaz, su amigo está literalmente encima de ella.

Lick.

"¡Ah!" Brittney.

Este es un grito involuntario, esto es definitivamente extraño nunca antes le había sucedido algo así, lentamente se da la vuelta para ver quién es la persona quien la está reteniendo.

Para sorpresas de Brittney esta persona tiene un cabello castaño oscuro, piel morena y ojos. . . ¿Ojos rojizos?

"¡Ah!" Brittney.

Bite!

Ahora Brittney es Mordida debajo de su cuello, sin ningún respiro alguno, es empujada directo a la mesa más cercana y se apoya mucho más sobre ella, tocándola, mordiéndola.

"¡Ah!" Brittney.

Una sensación verdaderamente extraña inunda el cuerpo de Brittney algo que ella jamás había sentido antes, casi pareciera que está perdiendo conciencia.

"M-Marco. . . N-No en A-Aquí. . . V-Vamos a. . ." Brittney.

Bite!

"¡Ah! ¡M-Marco!" Brittney.

Brittney literalmente tiembla entre cada mordida, pero sin darse cuenta sus sentidos se van perdiendo poco a poco casi como si su conciencia se perdiera, algo la hace desvanecerse.

Y sus ojos parecen comenzar se ponen borrosos, casi como si estuviera entrante.

* * *

Es extraño el sabor de cada mordida pareciera sentirse bien, el olor parecía más atrayente y sobre todo la sensación que provoca al frotar, tocar, sentir es bueno, muy bueno, pareciera perfecto.

"Es. . . **Perfecta**. . . " Marco.

Los ojos de Marco se aclaran y retoma la conciencia, extraño, esa voz no parecencia del mismo Marco, esto lo confunde, es como si no supiera lo que desea, como si lo indujera a buscar algo o alguien.

"¿M-Marco?" Brittney.

Marco regresa a la realidad.

"E-El cuarto al lado c-contrario del pasillo. . . Ahí podemos. . . Seguir. . . " Brittney.

La respiración de Brittney es algo pesada e inconstante, su temperatura es alta, lo sabe perfectamente al sentir como sus dos cuerpos están muy pegados. . . ¿Pegados? Luego observa más detenidamente, Marco se da cuenta de la manera en la que está sosteniendo el cuerpo de Brittney y lo más importante también la está tocando su pecho con fuerza literalmente es montado sobre ella.

"¡Ah!" Marco.

Inmediatamente Marco suelta a Brittney.

"¿M-Marco?" Brittney.

"¡L-Lo S-Siento! ¡No s-sé q-qué me p-paso!" Marco.

"M-Marco. . . M-Marco. . ." Brittney.

Después de parpadear un par de veces para darse cuenta de lo había sucedido hace un par de segundos.

"M-M-M-M-Macro" Brittney.

Inmediatamente Brittney se cubre su cuerpo con ambas manos, su rostro está completamente rojo.

"S-S-Si. . .. " Brittney.

Brittney comienza a tartamudear de la vergüenza.

"L-Lo siento" Marco.

De igual manera Marco está muy avergonzado y su rostro también esta rojo.

"S-Si vamos H-Hacerlo debemos hacer en un cuarto y n-no en la cocina" Brittney.

". . . " Marco.

Marco se quedó sin palabras.

"¡M-Mi primera vez tiene que s-ser en un cama s-suave con velas alrededor!" Brittney.

Su voz fue fuerte.

"O-Oye no lo de hace un momento fue un error, veras. . . " Marco.

Pat.

Antes de poder decir algo más una mano fuerte cae sobre el hombro de Marco, por su fuerza no parece de las chicas más bien pare más la de un hombre.

"Marco Ubaldo Díaz ¿Verdad?"

Esta voz es algo profunda y definitivamente fuerte.

"¿P-Papá?" Brittney.

Brittney se pone muy nerviosa en su rostro se puede ver que está muy avergonzada.

"¿Te molestaría si hablamos en privado?"

". . . Y-Yo. . . " Marco.

"Perfecto acompáñame"

Después de eso Marco fue arrastrado por el pasillo desapareciendo de la vista de Brittney.

* * *

"Interesante" Janna.

Desapercibida de la vista de todos Janna observe todo el show, su rostro debería estar marcado una sonrisa de burla mezclada con malicia, normalmente tomaría fotos para chantajear posteriormente.

Pero esta ocasión no fue así, ella simplemente miro con un rostro totalmente serio el cual no mostraba nada de lo anterior, solo miro sin hacer o decir nada.

"Marco. . . " Janna.

Luego se da vuelta para regresar al cuarto con las chicas.

* * *

Brittney abre la puerta del cuarto donde todos se encuentran hablando, pero el nerviosismo en su cara no desaparece solo está algo inquieta.

"¿Sucede algo?" Star.

"¡P-Pospuesto que No!" Britteny.

Sin duda muy nerviosa.

"¡M-Mejor sigamos con el juego!" Brittney.

"Dude, no podemos faltar Marco" Jackie.

Ciertamente no pueden completar la partida si falta un jugador.

"¡Olvídense de eso tengo algo mejor!" Pony.

Todas vuelven su mirada sobre Pony.

"¡Escuchen traje algo especial para esta noche!" Pony.

En seguida comienza a revisar su bolsa y saca lo que parece ser un Cuadro pequeño de color azul.

"Es un juego que se llama verdad o Castigo" Pony.

Lo dice con una voz fuerte mientras empatiza la última parte, pero las demás no reaccionan en lo absoluto o mejor dicho ni si quiera están impresionadas.

"¿Sabes? Esperaba algo diferente" Janna.

"¿No quieres usar una botella en lugar de eso?" Jackie.

Pony dirige su mirada ante las dos chicas insatisfechas y desinteresadas.

"¡Para su información, este es especial!" Pony.

Haciendo una pausa para llamar la atención y cuando lo logra continúa, con una voz tenebrosa.

"En este Juego solo Existe la verdad, de lo contrario recibirás un Castigo" Pony.

Esto pone las cosas más serias de lo que son.

"¿E-Eso no es peligroso?" Brittney.

Con nerviosismo Brittney le hace la pregunta a Pony.

"Nah, Mientras digas la verdad todo estará muy bien ¿Se apuntan?" Pony.

"¿No deberíamos esperar a Marco?" Star.

Jackie está de acuerdo con esta parte en especial.

"Empecemos sin él después de todo ahora mismo debe estar muy ocupado" Janna.

Después de tomo Marco fue literalmente secuestrado por el Sr Wong mientras se dirigía al cuarto de las Chicas.

Pero claro todas parecen algo confundidas antes las palabras de Janna.

"Además, yo le contare todos esos secretos de todas ustedes" Janna.

Jackie se retorció por dentro esperando que las cosas no se desarrollen demasiado mal, este es el momento para una retirada táctica.

" **Su dedo menique deben poner para jurar la Verdad** "

El misterioso cuadro comienza a hablar.

Ahora más que cualquier cosa Jackie tiene que escapar a toda costa esperando no participar en algo que revele sus más oscuros secretos, ya mucho el hecho de que Star sepa de ello.

"Bueno fue un excelente noche pero las dejo solas" Jackie.

Con eso Jackie corre paridamente a la puerta, pero inmediatamente es detenida por un rayo de color rosa la cual la deja inmovilizada.

"Lo siento, Chicas Jackie suele ser muy temerosa cuando se trata de secretos" Star.

Star deliberadamente le arrojo un rayo para evitar que escape, esto lo hace para no tener que sufrir ella sola.

"S-Star" Jackie.

Aunque sus palabras se quiebren no es por miedo o cualquier emoción de nerviosismo, más bien es por el odio que siente en este momento por saber que Star la dejara escupir sus más oscuros secretos.

"Vamos" Star.

Con una sonrisa demasiado falsa la arrastra nuevamente a donde se encontraban las demás, pero estar lo sabe muy bien, Jackie se vengara cuando recupere su movilidad.

Pero eso no importa lo importante es no caer sola, sino, caer con alguien en la misma humillación y vergüenza, si Star caerá Jackie también lo hará esos son los pensamientos de Star.

"T-Te M-Matare" Jackie.

Esas palabras solo fueron escuchadas por Star quien estaba cerca de ella.

"¡Comencemos!" Pony.

Sin esperar respuesta de ninguna de las Chicas Pony coloca si lengua sobre el cuadro.

"Esto es emocionante" Brittney.

De igual manera, Brittney pone su dedo menique en el cuadro y el cuadro reacciona a esto, luego Janna hace lo mismo, luego Star lo hace sin pensarlo. . .

Pero Jackie no pudo hacerlo debido a cierto hechizo de inmovilización realizado por cierta persona, pero aun así su mano fue forzada para poder hacerlo esto gracias a la ayuda de esa persona.

" _¡Te Matare Star!_ " Jackie.

Jackie gritaba incansablemente en su mente esperando cáusale algún daño antes de poder recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo.

Star no tiene ningún poder el cual le permita leer la mente del adversario, pero en cuanto a Jackie ella sabe exactamente lo que intenta decirle.

* * *

Marco está en una situación muy inesperada, pude que su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar e incluso se mueve de manera involuntaria, sin duda tiene que corregir esta situación rápidamente.

Bueno eso quiere hacer más sin embargo ahora no se puede mover de la pequeña silla de madera.

"Entonces ¿Podrías decirme que pretendías hacer con mi Hija?"

Enfrente de él se encuentra nada menos que el Padre de Brittney, Zi Jing Wong, interrogándolo.

"S-Solo somos A-Amigos" Marco.

"¿En serio? Si es así, Te molestaría explicarme ¿Que estabas haciendo con mi Hija en la Cocina?" Zi Jing.

" _¡Estaba completamente distraidito mirando las caderas y piernas de su Hija, pero de repente perdí conciencia y para cuando me di cuenta la estaba encima de ella!_ " Marco.

Eso quisiera poder decirle pero no hay manera de que le crean lo que le sucedió.

"Veraz Marco, te he estado vigilando por un tiempo" Zi Jing.

De su escritorio Zi Jing saca un libro grueso, no, no un libro más bien una carpeta con lo que parece tener muchas hojas haciéndolo grueso.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que esto?" Zi Jing.

Marco niega con su cabeza.

"Aquí mismo está tu expediente personal y además contiene información médica, nacimiento, registros de tu Familia, descendencia. . . " Zi Jing.

El Sr. Wong parecía más estar recitando alguna especie de conjuro muy largo esto debido a la cantidad de datos que le lanza uno tras otro sin parar.

". . . Hasta tengo aquí tus hábitos alimenticios, rutinas diarias e incluso tus preferencias sexuales y fetiches" Zi Jing.

". . . " Marco.

Marco está en completo shock, luego el Sr. Wong saca una de las Hojas de ese expediente.

"Por lo visto tus preferencias son las caderas, Piernas Largas y delegadas de las chicas" Zi Jing.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Marco.

Luego del mismo expediente saca varias fotografías donde Marco está parado frente a su casillero y su rosto está claramente viendo la parte de sus caderas de una Chica con mucha énfasis, luego en otra hay una Chica inclinada en un bebedero con una falda corta y a menos de un Metro Marco la observa fijamente, otra con Marco viendo a las Chicas con el uniforme de Gimnasia mostrando sus piernas largas mientras entrenaban, otra donde las porristas están practicando sus rutinas y Marco viéndolas muy detenidamente.

". . . " Marco.

Marco no sabe exactamente qué hacer.

"Me encantaría poder hacerte sufrir más, pero esta conversación no es completamente de mi Hija y tus extraños fetiches" Zi Jing.

Marco solo puede sonrojarse.

"Lo que me interesa saber es la razón del ¿Por qué? Toda esta información es falsa" Zi Jing.

Marco recobra sus sentidos.

"¿Falsa?" Marco.

Una sonrisa fría aparece en el rostro del Sr. Wong.

"Falsa, Marco Ubaldo Díaz, Tu registro de nacimiento al igual que tus Padres, Abuelos, Bisabuelos, Tatarabuelos son completamente falsificados" Zi Jing.

"¿De qué esta. . .?" Marco.

"Hablo de que estos registros fueron creados hace 10 años, tu número de seguro social indica tu edad actual debería ser 9 años" Zi Jing.

". . . " Marco.

"Y por supuesto no parece que tengas 9 años de edad" Zi Jing.

" _Esto es malo_ " Marco.

Al parecer Marco ha sido expuesto, al igual que su familia, bueno no es que se imposible de saber alguien con recursos y conexiones podría deducirlo, ahora ¿Qué hacer?

¿Mentir? ¿Su Familia está en protección de testigos? ¿Agentes retirados de alguna Organización Gubernamental? ¿Ex-trabajadores del Área 51? ¿Se retiraron de un Culto peligroso para escapar? Viendo al Sr. Wong a este punto no servirá de Nada el inventar algo.

Marco solo puede suspirar.

" _Es todo o Nada, Solo espero que crea la verdad_ " Marco.

"¿Sucede algo Marco? O ¿Ese no es tu Nombre?" Zi Jing.

Nuevamente Marco toma un respiro y con ojos serios enfrenta al Sr. Wong.

"Sr. Wong, escúcheme con atención puede que suene extraño o irreal. . . La verdad es. . . " Marco.

* * *

" **Digan la verdad o sufrirán un Castigo** "

Lego de eso el cuadro flota en medio del cuarto su brillo es de color azul fuerte.

"¿Esto es Seguro?" Janna.

Janna apunta al cuadro extraño el cual parece esta transformarse.

"¡Totalmente seguro! ¡¿Verdad, B-Fly?!" Pony.

"S-Si M-Muy seguro" Star.

Star comienza a temblar.

Pum!

Star cae al suelo después de recibir un golpe en su estómago.

"¡Eso es por dejarme paralizada!" Jackie.

Jackie ha recuperado su movilidad.

Luego las paredes del cuarto se tornan en color azul con la misma textura del mismo.

"N-No lo parece" Brittney.

Birttney comienza ponerse nerviosa, Pony simplemente gira sus ojos en molestia.

" **¡Respondan!** "

La atención de las Chicas se concentra en el cuadro.

" **¿Quién te Gusta?** "

Las Chicas saltan antes esta pregunta, Janna como siempre es indiferente, Pony parece comenzar a divertirse, Brittney comienza a reír levemente, Star está algo ruborizada por la pregunta.

Pero Jackie está muy nerviosa, ella sabe perfectamente la verdad a esta pregunta, para Janna o Star no es un secreto lo que siente Jackie pero compartirlo con Brttney y Pony pudiera ser muy preocupante.

Pero Pony sabe perfectamente lo que siente, aunque Jackie no lo contemple de esa manera.

" **¡Respondan!** "

Ante esto le cuadro se voltea a Jackie y en respuesta a eso el pánico interno la inunda, simpre trata de mantenerse Cool ante todo pero esto será difícil, pero no desea saber que se refiere ese castigo.

"Yo. . . " Jackie.

"Es Marco" Janna.

Janna lo dice directamente.

"Es Marco, por supuesto" Pony.

Complemente a Janna.

"Sip, Marco" Star.

Star se le une.

"Definitivamente es Marco" Britteny.

Jackie simplemente parpadea en medio de su respuesta.

"No hay necesidad de preguntar a ella" Janna.

Janna le dice al cuadro que voltea a verla un segundo y luego regresa la vista sobre Jackie.

"¡Por Favor! ¡Todos lo saben, incluso las demás Princesas lo saben!" Pony.

La mandíbula de Jackie se abre ante la respuesta de Pony.

"¡Esta Muy Obsecio. . .Enamorada!" Star.

"Espera estabas a punto de decir obsesionada ¿Verdad?" Jackie.

Jackie se molesta con Star.

"Jackie, Toda la Escuela lo sabe no es un secreto, es más bien un hecho" Brittney.

"¡¿Qué?!" Jackie.

Jackie salta de su lugar al saber la horrible verdad.

" **¡Verdad! ¡Todos saben de quien está enamorada Jackie!** "

Luego se Gira en dirección a Star y mantiene su ojo fijo sobre ella., por su parte ella se sobresalta un poco.

". . . Hum. . . Bueno. . . " Star.

Los corazones de Star comienzan a Brillar y lentamente toma un respiro y voltea a ver al cuadro.

". . .M. . . M. . . M-Marco Díaz. . . " Star.

Es perfectamente obvio que todas las demás lo saben, luego se voltea a mirar a Britteny, esto llama la atención de Jackie una oportunidad en un millón de saber cuáles son las preferencias de la Chica más Rica de la Ciudad.

"Bueno. . . No tengo alguien en especial. . . Me gustan cierto tipos de chicos" Brittney.

Star eta muy interesada en esa respuesta, Janna y Pony como siempre indiferentes.

". . . Pero si tuviera que elegir un Chico. . ." Brittney.

Ahora todas prestan más atención incluyendo a la misma Jackie.

Britteny asiente con su rostro un par de veces antes de poder continuar.

"Si. . . Seria Marco Díaz" Brittney.

Los Ojos de Star y Jackie se abren de la impresión al escuchar esta revelación, Janna y Pony por otra parte si están interesadas pero no parecen muy convencidas con la respuesta que recibieron.

"Me gusta Marco porque es muy amigable, divertido, incluso es un excelente Francotirador cuando llega el momento te puede llegar a salvar la Vida, aunque su inusual combinación de armas es extraña y sobre todo es un maravilloso amigo" Brittney.

Una sonrisa fresca aparece en su rostro, por alguna razón Jackie y Star suspiran de alivio.

Luego el cuadro se voltea a donde Star hacia Janna, quien con una sonrisa maliciosa mira de reojo a las Jackie y Star.

"A mí Me gusta Mucho Marco Díaz" Janna.

Nuevamente la sorpresa se inunda de Jackie y Star, Brittney incluso cubre su boca con ambas manos al escucharla a hablar, Pony simplemente levanta una de sus cejas sabiendo que está tramando algo malo.

". . . Es muy fácil molestarlo, me divierte mucho cuando cae en una de mis bromas, gracias él he innovado en mis Hechizos, no sé cómo lo haga pero él es capaz liberarse de ellos, sobre todo tengo fotos muy comprometedoras de él y es cierto Brittney, nadie sería capaz de cubrirnos las espaldas mejor que Sniper Díaz" Janna.

Janna le guiña un ojo a Brittney y ella le responde de la misma manera.

Star y Jackie vuelve a respirar de alivio, pero ahora están moletas con Janna por jugar con sus sentimientos.

Luego el cuadro gira a Pony.

"¿En serio? Por su puesto que es Keny mi ex-novio, pero también esta Ronal Reynold ¿Han visto sus abdominales? ¡Ho! También Jensen Ackles es muy sexy, Grrr, por supuesto también me Gusta Marco es un salvaje" Pony.

Por alguna razón esta declaración no es algo de sorprenderse pero no hay nadie en sus sentidos que no pueda evitarlo.

" **¡Verdad!** "

Todas las chicas miran a Pony con algo de sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué?!" Pony.

Luego el cuadro vuelve a brilla.

" **¿Qué han hecho para poder tener la atención de Marco Ubaldo Díaz?** "

Las chicas se sorprenden ante la pregunta inusual y sin duda vergonzosa, sin duda Jackie no desea reponerla.

"No pienso responder eso" Janna.

Janna se queja y cruza sus brazos en desacuerdo.

" **¡Castigo!** "

En seguida unos relámpagos cubren a las Chicas dándole dolor en todo el cuerpo esta sensación es parecida a la que sucede cuando recibes golpe de una pistola taser o incluso mucho más fuerte.

"¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Responderé!" Janna.

Después de eso los rayos se detuvieron.

" **¡Respondan la Verdad y Podrán salir!** "

"¡Espera! ¡¿No podemos salir hasta acabar el Juego?!" Jackie.

La voz de Jackie está llena de preocupación.

"¡¿Pony?!" Star.

"¡¿Que?! ¡Así es verdad o castigo!" Pony.

"¿Q-Qué pasa si abandónanos el juego?" Brittney.

" **¡Muerte!** "

Todas quedan en silencio.

"Ok, yo empezare, para poder terminar este juego ¿Okey?" Pony.

Pony flota para levantarse.

"Pues Yo le he guiñado mis hermosos ojos por eso me mira salvajemente" Pony.

La respuesta de Pony fue rápida y directa, luego El cuadro se da vuelta en dirección de Brittney en espera de su respuesta.

"Yo. . . Yo. . . Yo. . . " Brittney.

Brittney comienza a sudar del nerviosismo, no desea decirlo pero no desea tampoco ser castigada.

". . . Yo. . . uso faldas un poco más ajustadas. . . y un poco más cortas de lo que suelo usar. . . Cuando me lo topo en los casilleros. . . Pego mis caderas en su ingle. . ." Britteny.

El rostro de Brittney se pone rojo de la vergüenza, por otra parte Star y Jackie observan sorprendidas a Brittney, pero luego la sorpresa es remplazada con enojo.

Luego el cuadro se da vuelta en dirección a Janna y ella suspira.

"En. . . Ocasiones meto mis manos en sus bolsillos de enfrente de su pantalón y suelo mover mis manos a su ingle. . . O tiendo a levantar un poco mi falda frente de él, incluso. . . " Janna.

Janna suspira.

". . . Debajo de mi sudadera suelo llevar blusas que rebelan mi Pecho un poco más y. . . acerco mi pecho para que lo vea mejor. . . " Janna.

Después de eso Janna voltea su mirada a otra dirección y se puede ver un poco de rubor en ella.

"¿ **He**?" Star y Jackie.

Los ojos de estas dos parecen volverse algo peligroso.

Luego el cuadro mira a Star y ella comienza a preocuparse.

"C-Cuando me estamos solos. . .Suelo poner mis manos sobre el frente de su pantalón y acerco mi rostro con el suyo lo más posible. . . Y también muevo mis caderas un poco más fuerte cerca de Marco" Star.

Star aprieta ambas manos mientras su rostro está totalmente rojo y su mirada hacia el suelo.

Jackie esta asombrada por esa estrategia de Star, pero antes de poder decir algo más el cuadro se da vuelta en dirección de ella.

"T-Tiendo a usar Pantalones cortos y Ajustados. . . para que pueda ver mis Piernas y caderas o trato de mostrar más mi pecho. . . O levanto mis piernas un poco más para que la vea muy bien. . . O muevo mis caderas para que no deje de verlas. . . en otras ocasiones. . . tiendo a sujetar sus manos con las mías" Jackie.

Palabras tan perversas y tan puras que no sabrías si es bueno o malo.

" **¡Verdad!** "

El habiente del cuarto se ha tornado más pesado cualquiera pudiera sentirlo, excepto Pony quien parece divertirse con los secretos de las Chicas.

" **¿Digan su más oscuro secreto que Marco Ubaldo Díaz no sabe de ustedes?** "

Jackie se pone rígida al escuchar esa pregunta, ¿Más oscuro Secreto? ¡Esta es Malo! ¡Muy Malo!

Star lo sabe y el hecho de que ella lo sepa es demasiado, aunque al parecer Pony sabe algo pero no lo más detallado y ahora su secreto pudiera ser revelado, si esos pasara ¿Qué pensarían las demás?

Luego el cuadro se güira en dirección a Brittney en espera de una respuesta.

"Bueno. . . Marco no sabe que tengo la colección entera de las Películas de Tremors hasta la 6ta de ellas y la Primera Temporada completa antes de su estreno. . . Y. . . Y. . . " Brittney.

Un poco de nerviosismo aparece en ella y luego de un suspiro ella continua.

"También tengo una foto escondida en mi recamara donde nos estamos abrazando y le doy un beso en la mejilla" Brittney.

Tanto Star como Jackie se contienen lo más posible ¿Cómo es posible que ella tenga algo a su jugoso? Mientras que las dos se conforman con tan solo algunas insinuaciones.

Anqué la verdad ella tiene muchas fotos de Marco así como su suéter rojo.

Luego se voltea a Janna.

Janna simplemente mira fijamente al cuadro, su reacción es inusual, normalmente actuaria con indiferencia o desprecio, en ciertos casos no presta atención incluso elimina esa molestia pero ahora parece dudar.

". . . Marco no lo sabe. . . Pero mi misión no es apoyarlo. . . Sino vigilarlo, nuestra familia no se quedó en Echo Creek para Ayudar a los Díaz. . . " Janna.

Las chicas están confundidas debido a que no saben exactamente de que está Hablando Janna.

". . . La orden es 'Si hacen algo extraño eliminarlos' Los Díaz son peligrosos incluso Marco. . . Él es mi responsabilidad, si hace algo extraño debo eliminarlo. . . Incluso sino quiero. . . " Janna.

Se puede notar que Janna está hablando con sinceridad y tristeza en su rostro.

"Las doce Familias votaron unánime en esto, Los Díaz Morirán ante el Primera cosa extraña" Janna.

¿Morir? ¿De qué está hablando? Por más que las Chicas intenten comprender, Janna ha dicho algo extraño ¿Eliminar? Pareciera como una situación demasiada extraña, es cierto que los Díaz son raros.

Pero esto. . .

"Se los explicare luego, así que les pido que no pregunten más hasta que esto termine y en especial cuando Marco no esté cerca" Janna.

Estas palabras ponen algo triste así como preocupadas.

Luego el cuadro se voltea a Jackie.

Ahora Jackie cambia todas sus emociones por preocupación y miedo, esto es muy pesado, viendo a Star se nota que ella comparte su preocupación, es bueno saber que Star es alguien que comparte todo e incluso apoyaría si es necesario pero Jackie tiene que hacer esto sola.

"Marco. . . No lo sabe. . . Pero yo. . . Yo. . . Yo. . . " Jackie.

Definitivamente es muy difícil de decir.

". . . Yo. . ." Jackie.

Zaap!

Antes de poder decir algo más, el cuarto se sacude fuertemente.

" **¡Noooooo! ¡Todavía no he terminado!** "

Zaap!

Después de eso todo tembló una vez más antes de escuchar un fuerte estruendo una vez más antes de ver todo en completa oscuridad.

* * *

"¿Esperas que crea esa Historia?" Zi Jing.

"Hum. . . Si" Marco.

"¿Acaso crees que soy un tonto?" Zi Jing.

"Para Nada" Marco.

El Sr. Wong observa a Marco Fijamente con una expresión demasiado fuerte, no importa como lo veas, él se encuentra enojado.

" _Bueno, él quería la Verdad_ " Marco.

Marco jamás había tenido que enfrentar una situación de esta magnitud, lo más probable es que sus Padres de enojen con él pero dadas las circunstancias puede que lo perdonen.

"Lo que acabas de decirme es completamente irreal" Zi Jing.

Pero es verdad.

"¿En serio? ¿Monstruos? ¿Magia? ¿Realmente espera que lo crea?" Zi Jing.

"De hecho, espero que lo comprenda" Marco.

Zi Jing ha estado frente a muchos casos en los cuales uno puede saber cuándo alguien está diciendo la verdad o cuando no lo está haciendo.

En este caso los ojos de Marco son completamente rectos y sinceros, peude que él está mal de su cabeza o simplemente inventa algo demasiado descabellado, pero por alguna extraña razón a Zi Jing algo le provoca tomarlo enserio.

"Puedo demostrarlo" Marco.

Marco solo le queda tomar la única alternativa para probar sus palabras.

"solo vea mi brazo derecho" Marco

En el brazo de derecho de Marco esta lo que parece ser un tatuaje extraño, Zi Jing puede ver esto como un niño con muchos problemas de disciplina pero. . .

"Muy seguire tu juego, pero. . ." Zi Jing.

"Lo sé" Marco.

Marco levanta su brazo dispuesto a convocar una de sus mejores herramientas ene le combate, será un desperdicio pero sin duda solo le queda esto.

Zaap!

Repentinamente la casa tiembla fuertemente, el estruendo fue muy fuerte que incluso Marco no pudo evitar saltar de la impresión.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Zi Jing.

"¿Realmpago?" Marco.

Zaap!

Nuevamente el mismo estruendo retumba sobre el lugar, pero en esta ocasión todo cae a pedazos, Marco inmediatamente salta en dirección de Sr. Wong para poder cubrirlo.

Los muros, puertas y ventanas desaparecen dejando todo expuesta a l intemperie, cuando Marco y Zi Jing se levantan lo primero que llama su atención es un girasol gigantesco de al menos 4 metros de altura con un diámetro de 18 metros, este girasol emite una especie de luz intermitente como si estuviera juntando energía.

Luego paso nuevamente.

Zaap!

Una descarga eléctrica salta de ese girasol hacia una de las paredes de la Mansión Wong destruyendo todo.

"Eso. . ." Zi Jing.

"Es de lo que le estaba hablando" Marco.

Debajo del girasol se encontraba una cantidad exagerado de muchos Monstruos a simple vista podrían decir que había más de 30 Monstruos todos vestidos de Armaduras con textura a Madera.

De entre ellos aparece el Monstruo ave más pequeño para Marco es imposible el no reconocer a este Monstruo, Ludo.

"¡Star Butterfly prepárate para tu inminente derrota!" Ludo.

"¡Ludo!" Star.

A la distancia pude ver claramente a Star en las ruinas de lo que queda de la habitación, Marco puede respirar de alivio al ver que sus amigas están bien.

Ahora lo primero que tiene que hacer es ver la manera de poder deshacerse de todos esos Monstruos, sin duda necesitara ayuda, pero en medio de su meditación Marco ve como Star lanza un rayo de color rosa en dirección a los Monstruos.

Pero sorpresivamente después de recibir ese ataque los Monstruos se encuentran en perfectas condiciones.

"¡Buen intento pero estas armaduras nos protegen de tus ataques Mágicos!" Ludo.

"¡Eso es trampa!" Star.

"¡Tú eres la Tramposa con esa Varita! ¡Y también el árbol es inmune a la Magia!" Ludo.

"Parece eso significa que es mi turno, pero. . . " Marco.

Viendo la situación actual y contando la mano de combate de los presentes las posibilidades son muy extremas, sin duda esto excede su capacidad actual.

Al no ver otra opción Marco toma su teléfono y llama.

"Sé que es tarde pero necesitare ayuda, tengo un ejército de Monstruos frente mío y necesitare toda la ayuda que pueda" Marco.

Zi Jing intenta procesar todo lo ocurrido, esto empezando por la historia contada por Marco hasta ver los hechos frente a él, sin duda todo lo que está frente es real.

"¿Está contigo? ¡Entonces vengan a la Mansión Wong rápido! ¡Aguantaremos todo lo que podamos!" Marco.

Con esto Marco cuelga.

"Sr. Wong protéjase esto se pondrá feo" Marco.

Con un movimiento de su mano Marco la Xifos aparece y al tomarla las runas comienzan a brillar fuertemente, luego se dirige a donde están los Monstruos sin mirar al Sr. Wong.

* * *

Luego de levantarse las chicas observan al cuadro destruido enteramente, esa es una vista agradable, de hecho Jackie está feliz por este hecho pero mirando a los alrededores, todo está en escombros.

Las paredes desaparecieron al igual que el techo, los muebles destruidos, la pantalla y consola no son más que basura en estos momentos.

"¡Star Butterfly prepárate para tu inminente derrota!"

Star se levanta rápidamente y al mirar hacia el patio trasero, se encuentra Ludo con su habitual equipo. . . No los mismos, estos son demasiados Monstruos como nunca antes habían visto tantos de ellos y todos cubiertos con armaduras, demás, hay una enorme Planta con forma de girasol que parece brillar en momentos.

"¡Ludo!" Star.

Star enfrenta a Ludo quien también lleva una armadura, Luego la mente de Jackie regresa a la realidad, ella y Star se ecn7untran bien, ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a las demás?

"¿Eso estuvo genial? ¿Verdad?" Pony.

Pony baja flotando de una distancia segura.

"Peligroso, pero cierto, Muy divertido" Janna.

Janna sale debajo del sofá, parece que ella se cubrió antes de recibir el ataque.

"¡Puha!" Brittney.

Sale de los escombros que cayeron debajo de ella.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Brittney.

Parece que Brittney se encuentra confundida, pero parece encontrarse bien, luego de verificar que sus amigas se encuentran bien, vuelve su mirada a Star y lo que puede ver es como apunta si varita hacia Ludo, lanzado un rayo de color rosa el cual al impactar a Ludo y los Monstruos dejando una estela de energía, pero lo sorprendente de todo los Monstruos siguen intactos, al parecer ninguno recibió ningún daño.

Star queda sorprendida al igual que Jackie.

"¡Buen intento pero estas armaduras nos protegen de tus ataques Mágicos!" Ludo.

"¡Eso es trampa!" Star.

"¡Tú eres la Tramposa con esa Varita! ¡Y también el árbol es inmune a la Magia!" Ludo.

En eso es cierto, pero ahora las cosas se ponen muy mal por lo que parece.

"¡Tráigame esa Varita!" Ludo.

Todos los Monstruos se mueven a las órdenes de Ludo, Jackie queda sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo, nunca antes había tenido que enfrentarse a tantos Monstruos, exceptuando la primera vez que llego Star a la Tierra.

"¡Haaaaa!"

Los Monstruos gritan en unión mientras avanzan hacia donde están las Chicas, Jackie está en completo terror no solo por la seguridad de ella sino también por sus amigas.

"¡Hyaaa!"

Luego de escuchar ese grito de batalla dos de los Monstruos son empujándolos fuertemente en dirección contraria de donde avanzaban.

"¡Marco!" Star y Jackie.

Marco toma pasión, listo para poder contratacar cualquier cosa que los Monstruos le arrojen.

"No crean que tiene la victoria esta vez" Buff Forg.

"¡Así es! ¡Esta ocasión estamos preparados para ese Monstruo suyo!" Ludo.

Los dos Monstruos que habían sido golpeados por Marco se levanta casi como su no les hubiese sucedida nada.

"¡No solo estamos protegidos contra Magia también los golpes son inútiles!" Ludo.

Las Chicas están algo sorprendidas antes eso.

"¿También las Armas rúnicas?" Marco.

Marco levanta su espada y en reacción las Runas comienzan a brillar con un color azul una por una desde la el mango hasta la punta de ella.

Una vez que todas las runas están brillando agita su espada con fuerza y los Monstruos más secanos a él, salen son disparatados cubiertos por relámpagos azules.

Una vez que caen los Monstruos sus armaduras son destrozados y de igual manera caen inconscientes, luego de eso las runas pierden su brillo.

" _Cuatro menos_ " Marco.

Ludo y los demás Monstruos observan atónitos al ver como los demás caen inconscientes, luego las runas pierden su brillo y nuevamente Marco se posiciona en modo de pelea.

"Al parecer no lo son" Marco.

Parece que este es el límite de la Xifos este ataque solo lo puede hacer cada 2 horas ahora tendrá que esperar a la recarga, la intención de Marco es hacer que Ludo crea que él puede derrotar a cualquiera de los Monstruos que decida arrojar sobre ellos.

La intimidación es la mejor arma para todo tipo de batalla.

"¡Solo porque derrotaste a unos cuantos no significa que tiene ventaja! ¡Ataquen!" Ludo.

Al parecer la cuartada de Marco cayo, la idea era hacer retroceder a los Monstruos pero parece que no tuvo resultado alguno, bueno, después de todo esta era una un estrategia.

Los Monstruo comienzan a rodear a Marco, aun así, él tiene que seguir para poder defender a sus Amigas.

Luego cada uno de los Monstruos desenfunda sus armas cada una diferente de la otra, Espadas, Lanzas, Hachas, Masas con púas, todos listos para la batalla.

"¡No es todo!" Ludo.

Con sus tijeras, abre un portal y del el salen muchos más Monstruos, duplicando su número, vestidos con el mismo tipo de armadura que los demás, solo hay algo completamente diferente, estos tiene rostros de Lobos con pelaje grueso además sus ojos amarillos brillosos.

Esto da una mala espina, Marco lo puede sentir con tan solo verlos, Star y Jackie también se dieron cuenta o mejor dicho todos los presentes podían sentir el cambio en el habiente.

"¡¿Sorprendido?! ¡Estos son Lobos-Hombre segundos mejores Guerreros que se puede encontrar!" Ludo.

Los Lobos-Hombres comenzaron a olfatear a los alrededores y después de un momento se detienen su mirada sobre Marco, sin esperar ordenes o decir algo todos esos Lobos-Hombres se abalanzan sobre Marco.

Marco se defiende con todo de ataque sobre ataque los que se acercan de frente son golpeados, los que atacan por los costados son golpeados con la Xifos, por atrás solo le queda saltar y con una combinación de golpes, fundidos con las movimientos de su arma le ayudan a soportar la avalancha.

Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá hacerlo?

"¡Golpe de Masa!" Star.

A un costado de Marco, Star aparece con una masa de color rosa con púas grandes, la cual la usa para derribar a los Lobos-Hombres que atacaban por los costados de Marco.

"¡Star!" Marco.

"¡Parece que necesitas una Masa!"

Luego ramas largas y guasasa salen de suelo y comienzan a golpear a los enemigos, algunos de los que fueron golpeadas sus armaduras se rompen.

"¡Imposible! ¡Estas armaduras están hechas aprueba de Magia!" Ludo.

"Para la Magia lo son, pero eso no fue magia fueron golpeados por raíces Duras de los arboles más cercanos" Janna.

Janna aparece detrás del Marco y Star, ella está cargando una par de frascos.

"Haya muchas maneras de hacer una "Excepción" a las reglas" Janna.

Con una sonrisa mezquina abre otra de las botellas y la Tierra se abre debajo de algunos Monstruos tragándolos.

"¡Eso es Trampa!" Ludo.

"Nunca juego limpio y esta no será la primera vez" Janna.

"¡Ataquen!" Ludo.

En combinación a todo comienza a atacar simultáneamente, Janna se defiende con sus raíces e incluso unas las cusa como lanzas, Star por otra parte se defiende con la masa muy bien, levantadora como si fuera papel y golpea todo lo que se le acerque, Marco intenta atacar lo más preciso posible esto con la intención de terminar la pelea los más pronto posible ya que si no lo hace probablemente su corazón se salga de control y haga algo malo.

Zaap!

En medio de los tres caer un relámpago al impactar genera una explosión la cual separa a Janna, Marco y Star de su posición en donde están combatiendo, además les deja con ciertas heridas.

"¡Marco!" Janna.

"¡Lo sé!" Marco.

Star fue la que menos daño sufrió de su ataque viendo a Marco y Janna los dos tienen sus ropas dañadas, también se puede ver algunas quemaduras en sus rostros y brazos.

Star sabe muy bien que los Humanos son más frágiles que los Mewmanos por ese motivo le sorprenden ver a Janna y Marco actuando como si no hubiesen sido lastimados.

Zaap!

Otro relámpago cae en las cercanías de ellos y de igual manera que el anterior empuja y a la vez les provoca más quemaduras a esos dos, a este punto Star comienza a preocuparse por sus amigos ya que parece que seguirán peleando sin importar las heridas que reciban.

"¡No se queden sin hacer nada! ¡Continúen atacando!" Ludo.

Nuevamente son rodeados por Lobos-Hombres y los ataque continúan consecutivamente sin detenerse, Los tres nuevamente se coordinan para defenderse.

Zaap!

Pero nuevamente son detenidos por el mismo relámpago, Nuevamente Star logra salir casi ilesa de este último ataque, pero Janna no parece estarlo, su ropa esta chamuscada se nota que algunas heridas en su piel, su cabello esta desalineado, se puede ver algo de sangre recorre su cuerpo, Marco se encuentra en las mismas condiciones, pero la diferencia a Janna, él parece en mejores condiciones de combate.

Star definitivamente no logra comprender ¿Cómo? estos dos parecen estar todavía con deseos de seguir combatiendo a pesar de sus heridas, si un Mewmano estuviera en esas mismas condiciones normalmente escaparía o se rendiría.

Pero estos dos no parecen ni un poco dispuestos a rendirse o mucho menos dispuestos a huir, Star esta preguntándose si estos dos realmente son Humanos.

Shuap!

Punk!

Pank"

Detrás de Star, Janna y Marco caen inconscientes tres Monstruos los cuales parecían estar escabulléndome por detrás de ellos dispuestos terminar con los tres.

"¡Eso te pasa por meterte con B-Fly!" Pony.

Pony se encuentra flotando sobre uno de los Monstruos su cuerno tiene un ligero brillos, Jackie tiene una sartén que sin duda parece muy costosa en su mano derecha y Brittney se encuentra sosteniendo un bate metálico con la iniciales BW sin duda es personalizado.

"¡Star! ¡¿Estas bien?!" Jackie.

Sin duda está muy preocupada.

"¡Janna! ¡Marco! ¡Están. . ." Brittney.

Brittney se detiene a mitad de lo que quería decir al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraban Marco y Janna, luego Jackie, Pony e incluso Star se preocupan al ver el estado en el cuentan.

"Estamos bien" Marco.

"Más importante, tenemos que deshacernos de esa planta infernal" Janna.

A pesar de las condiciones que se encontraban los dos parecen no importarles.

"¡Esperen! ¡Ustedes están muy mal Heridos!" Star.

"¡Tenemos que escapar y llevarlos a un Hospital rápidamente!" Brittney.

Incluso Pony se ve preocupada por estos dos.

Inmediatamente Janna toma una de las pasiones que lleva en consigo y de inmediato la bebe una y con un ligero resplandor sus heridas desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno, aún así su ropa y cabellos sigue igual.

Marco por otra parte incrusta su espada en el suelo y luego de dar algunos respiros profundos sus heridas comienzan a cerrarse así como parte de la sangre deja de brotar.

Esto sin duda deja a las Chicas sorprendidas.

"¿Cómo?" Star.

Esto deja aún más sorprendidas a las chicas.

"Eso no importa, lo principal es deshacernos de esa planta" Janna.

"Tendremos que dividirnos" Marco.

"Lo sé, No tiene que repetírmelo" Janna.

Zaap!

Nuevamente un relámpago cae sobre ellos, este Girasol sin duda causara muchos problemas además contando a esos Lobos-Hombre y Monstruos no parece hacer las cosa fáciles.

Al ver como unos Lobos-Hombres se acercan a ellos, lo primero que ven es como su alineación cambia de manera en la cual la única opción es pelear.

Pum!

Repentinamente un hombre de tez blanca, cabello dorado, barba larga y vestido con taparrabo, con ambas manos agita lo que parece ser una Lanza larga manda a volar a los Lobos-Hombre dejándolos completamente fuera de combate.

"¡Nadie toca a mi pequeña Guerrero!" River.

"¡¿Papá?!" Star.

"¡River no dejes que se acerque a los Niños!" John.

"¡¿Papá?!" Jackie.

"Hola Princesa" John.

"¡Sentimos la demora tuvimos un imprevisto con unos "Policías" de camino a la batalla!" River.

* * *

Cuando John recibió la llamada de Marco, de inmediato se levantó y puso a River al tanto de la situación.

Claro que River y él se encontraban influenciados por el alcohol que habían consumido toda la tarde, pero eso no le importo después de todo al parecer Marco se encontraba en problemas y por lo tanto debían estar ahí.

Una vez que subieron al carro, fueron en dirección a la Mansión Wong, River tomo el asiento del copiloto, pasando sin detenerse encada esquina de la calle y además River salía gritando por la ventana algún especie de grito extraño.

Según eso es un rito de los Johnasen antes de entrar en una batalla.

Buah!

Y claramente son detenidos por una patrulla.

"¿Otra vez usted?"

Uno delos oficiales parecía conocer a River de alguna manera.

"4, 5, 6 y 7 ¿Es todo?" River.

"Por favor, deje de causar problemas"

El oficial lo dice con seriedad y preocupación, esto le hace preguntar a John ¿Cuantas veces River ha sido arrestado?

Después de haber resuelto la situación con oro de River, retomaron su camino a la mansión Wong.

* * *

"¡John!" Marco.

John voltea dirección donde lo habían llamado, para su sorpresa el Marco había arroja su Xifos en dirección a él, debido al entrenamiento recibido en el ejército John logra tomar la Xifos sin ningún problema.

"No es momento para explicaciones o reuniones sentimentales" Janna.

"Janna tiene razón, debemos eliminar ese girasol gigantesco o de lo contarios estaremos en serios problemas" Marco.

John y River miran con detenimiento la Planta que Marco menciono y levemente sé cómo está comenzando a brillar.

"Nos dividiremos, Marco y Yo tomaremos a esa Mala Hierba del Jardín" Janna.

"¡Nahh! ¡No harán nada de eso sin mí! Por cierto ¡Hola Tío River!" Pony.

Pony saluda a River con entusiasmo y él le devuelve el saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Si ustedes dos van a hacer algo que les siga provocando más heridas, Necesitan una Niñera" Pony.

Ante la presión Marco y Janna simplemente suspiran a Pony.

"Muy bien, Janna, Lilacia. . ." Marco.

"¡Hum!" Pony.

Pony se molesta al escuchar su nombre.

"Okey. . . Janna, Pony y yo. . ." Marco.

Luego Pony sonríen en aprobación a esto.

"Tomaremos el girasol gigante y John, River y Star ustedes encárguense de los Monstruos. . ." Marco.

"Yo también peleare" Jackie.

"¡Igual yo esto será divertido!" Britteny.

Marco ni siquiera termina de explicar su plan debido a que fue interrumpido por Brittney y Jackie.

"Escuchen esto no es un juego es peligroso" Marco.

Repentinamente dos manos caen sobre él, una en su hombro derecho el cual es River y el lado izquierdo es John.

"Nosotros cuidaremos de ellas" John.

"¡Déjanoslo a nosotros!" River.

La voz persuasiva de John y la voz entusiasta de River suprimen la reocupación que siente Marco sobre sus amigas.

"Entonces se las encargo" Marco.

Todos sonríen a Marco, excepto Janna claro está impaciente por terminar con esta pelea.

Pero algo que dejaron de lado fue la de un Monstruo que intenta atacar a ellos desde un punto escondido.

Bank!

Uno de los Monstruos es golpeado por una fuerza invisible, Ludo observa como uno de sus Monstruos cae al suelo fuertemente mirándolo más de cerca se nota que esta inconsciente.

"Uno menos falta. . . Quedan muchos más por lo visto" Zi Jing.

"¡¿Papá?!" Brittney.

El Hombre que realizo esta acción fue más que nada el mismo Papa de Brittney quien sostiene una escopeta de corto alcance con dos barriles semi-automatica en disparos consecutivos.

En su cintura esta bolsas algo grandes, John por su experiencia sabe que son cartuchos para recarga.

Por alguna extraña razón esa arma parece estar modificada esto se puede ver por la cantidad de cuadro de disparos que están por debajo de las misma.

"¡¿Qué fuese eso?!" Ludo.

Ludo no parece comprender lo que acaba de pasar más bien parece estar sorprendido al ver uno de sus Monstruos caer al suelo de un solo golpe.

"¡Muy bien empecemos!" Pony.

Con eso Janna, Marco y Pony toman camino al girasol gigante que comienza atacar nuevamente a estos tres.

Cilc.

Zi Jing realiza al siguiente recarga con la disposición de atacar todo lo que se mueva.

"¡Muy bien cariño es hora de patear trasero de Monstruos!" Zi Jing.

"¡Eso es un cliché Papá!" Brittney.

John, Jackie, River, Star, Brittney y Zi Jing avanzan a enfrentar a los Monstruos de Ludo al igual que los Lobos-Hombre restantes en el patio.

* * *

Marco, Janna y Pony se dirigen con rapidez al girasol en su amino se encuentran con una cantidad fuerte de Monstruos los cuales son facilitan el avance.

Con ataque consecutivos de los Tres de alguna manera se abren paso pero sin duda le cuesta trabajo poder realizarlo.

Viendo a la distancia el grupo conformados por los Wong, Butterfly y Thomas está sosteniendo una buena batalla, pero si estos siguen así puede que las cosas empeoren ates de mejorar.

"¡Janna!" Marco.

En medio de la batalla Marco toma la atención de Janna.

"¡Por si no lo vez estoy ocupada!" Janna.

"¡Lánzame al Girasol!" Marco.

A pesar de lo sorprendida que Janna se encontraba, ella entendió exactamente lo que Marco intentaba decirle.

"¡¿te volviste Loco?! ¡Claro que no!" Janna.

Janna en esta circunstancia es un suicidio.

"¡Sin tu Xifos no tienes manera de Golpear con la fuerza necesaria!" Janna.

Repentinamente el olor, su color de ojos en Marco cambia abruptamente, de un café oscuro se volvieron un color negro mientras que sus pupilas e iris se vuelve un rojo completamente brillante, esto deja muy sorprendida a Janna, el olor es fácil de reconocer para ella.

" **Solo Lánzame y yo me encargo el resto** " Marco.

"¡Si van hacer algo háganlo ahora!" Pony.

Pony combatía frenéticamente evitando que los Monstruos se acerque mucho a ellos, pero Janna observa a Marco detenidamente, mirándolo de arriba a abajo asegurándose de que sus ojos y sentidos no le estén jugando una broma.

Marco sabe exactamente lo que sucedería si alguno de la Familia Ordonia descubre lo que Marco le ha mostrado, Muerte es lo que recibirán, pero ahora eso no es importante primero deben deshacerse de ese girasol antes de que vuelva a tacar.

Con un movimiento de sus dedos, una de las raíces de Janna, aparece frente a Marco.

"Hazlo rápido y enseguida te lanzare" Janna.

Fría y sin emociones fueron las palabras de Janna, pero, no es momento de preocuparse de esto.

Marco salta en la rama que Janna invoco y con rapidez es levantado a una altura mayor a la mansión Wong o lo que queda de ella, con firmeza el cuerpo de Marco es tomado y con un movimiento que suelen ver en las catapultas, es lanzado con gran velocidad al girasol.

"¡Espera!" Ludo.

Plash!

Antes de cualquier otra cosa Marco se estrella en el girasol causando un desplome total sobre el mismo, la Luz dentro del girasol comienza a desaparecer de igual comienza a caer lentamente.

"¡Nooooo!" Ludo.

Luego de un par de segundos este se desploma y del interior Marco sale cubierto de líquido y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad.

"¡Pude que haya derrotado a Mi Flor de la Muerte! ¡Pero todavía tengo. . . !" Ludo.

Ludo ni siquiera termina de hablar debido a que un relámpago cae sobre el al igual que los Monstros cercanos a él y por supuesto todos caen inconscientes.

"Se acabó los juegos ahora enfrenta la fuerza de la Naturaleza" Janna.

Janna deja fuera de combate al enemigo.

"¡Eso es chica!" Pony.

Con eso Pony y Janna chochan su cuerno y mano de Janna en celebración.

* * *

Marco se retira su Suéter Rojo esperando quitar los residuos de la planta que ahora lo cubre enteramente, viendo en dirección a la batalla de Padres e Hijas se da cuenta que la situación está controlada, especialmente viendo cómo quedan solo un Monstruo frente a ellos.

Todos los demás Lobos-Hombre, Ludo y sus Monstruos están literalmente fuera de combate.

" _¡Hum!_ " Marco.

Marco puede sentir como su corazón se acelera pero tiene que aguantar y pretender que todo está bien a pesar del dolor, una vez que sus Padres lleguen podrá encontrar una solución.

Repentinamente Marco unos brazos rodean su cuello.

"¿Crees que no me di cuenta?" Janna.

Janna susurra suavemente a los oídos de Marco con una voz suave, pero nada de seducción o burla parece estar en ella.

"¿J-Janna?" Marco.

"La primera señal fue durante las clases, Las Chicas estaban bajo un encanto fuerte pero muy sutil si no lo hubiese visto, ni siquiera lo hubiese notado, luego la prueba definitiva fue lo que me mostraste cuando me pediste que te lanzara al Girasol" Janna.

Marco tensa su cuerpo con la intención de liberarse, pero Janna no lo suelta, de hecho no pude mover su cuerpo en los absoluto, algo inmoviliza su cuerpo, al mover sus ojos debajo de sus pies esta un sello.

"Todo esto está aquí ¿Verdad?" Janna.

Janna toca el pecho de Marco en exactamente donde se encuentra su corazón.

"¿Sabes lo que significa?" Janna.

No cabe duda Janna planea cumplir su objetivo verdadero, el cual es vigilar a su familia y a la menor cosa extraña ella actuaria al igual que los Padres de ella, Marco está en problemas, no solo él también su Familia lo está.

Marco no es ciego y ni tampoco sus padres después de la operación ellos le advirtieron e incluso su abuela Meteora se aseguró de que nadie en el Hospital digiera algo, pero ahora que ellos lo sabe. . .

En ese momento tiene la mente de Marco piensa en la mejor solución que pueda encontrar, solo tiene que librarse y escapar pero ¿Cómo?

Antes de poder encontrar la respuesta, los brazos de Janna lo liberan y su cuerpo también recupera la movilidad, luego nota un collar alrededor de su cuello parecido al que suelen llevar un perro.

"Ese collar evitara que vuelva a salirte de control" Janna.

Ciertamente, su corazón está más tranquilo, no solo eso los temblores han parado al igual que sus extraños deseos, por primera vez en todo el día Marco se siente con más control de sí mismo.

"No te lo retires en ningún momento, normalmente lo usamos cuando para interrogaciones, hacer que los Monstruos de la Tierra pierdan sus poderes" Janna.

"Entonces. . . " Marco.

Janna coloca un dedo en la boca de Marco evitando que continúe.

"Considéralo un regalo, además tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" Janna.

Janna le guiña con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" Marco.

"No hay Problema luego cobrare ese favor" Janna.

Después de eso Janna regresa a donde esta Pony quien observo toda la interacción de los dos y está mirando a Marco una sonrisa la cual solo le da un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Después de eso la batalla comenzó a terminar lentamente con forme cada Monstro y Lobo-Hombre es derrotado sistemáticamente.

Una vez que se acabaron los ataques constantes del Girasol gigante, lo único que quedó fue la simple cacofonía de la batalla entre el quepo Wong, Butterfly y Thomas, la cual continúo por un largo periodo de tiempo, disparos, cortes, golpes, gritos de dolor enteramente provenientes de los Monstruos, los cuales caían uno tas a otro, hasta llegar al punto final.

Punk!

Jackie da el último golpe con un sartén de los cuales parecen ser un material muy resistente considerando que ha golpeados mucho con él, al último Monstruo de pie con cara de cerdo, el cual cae inconsciente al suelo sin poder moverse.

"E-Ese fue el u-ultimo" Jackie.

Jackie lo dice con mucho cansancio en su voz.

Pero viendo a su alrededor es obvio ver como todos están cansados, claro que eso solo es una ilusión para Jackie.

"¡Whou! ¡Ganamos!" Brittney.

Brittney se encuentra en total enfuria, todo esto gracias a la adrenalina que pasa por su cuerpo, ella todavía se encuentra sosteniendo lo que parece quedar del bate, este tiene marcado demasiadas abolladuras así como se está doblando hacia un lado.

"¡Declaro nuestra Victoria!" River.

River se encuentra parado sobre algunos de los escombros de la Mansión Wong sosteniendo orgullosamente su lanza larga, claramente tiene algunos moretones leves y manchas de polvo, debido a los escombros.

"¡Eso es Papa!" Star.

Claramente Star apoya con emoción a Su Padre, sosteniendo su Masa-varita en el aire ¿Cómo pueden cargar cosas tan pesadas los Mewmanos? Jackie no lo sabe.

"La próxima vez, avisa antes de saltar en frente de nosotros" John.

John por su parte está sosteniendo la espada que Marco suele cargar, Jackie no tiene idea de ¿Por qué? Marco le prestaría algo así de valioso a su Padre pero al ver que todo se resolvió de manera exitosa no tiene queja alguna.

"Debo decir admitirlo, esto fue verdaderamente Emocionante" Zi Jing.

Zi Jing se acerca a Brittney y le da un abrazo fuerte con su mano libre, por supuesto ella le responde dándole un abrazo fuerte.

"Un excelente combate Padre e Hija contra Monstruos" Zi Jing.

Los Monstruos están inconscientes por los alrededores, algunos chamuscados debido a las descargas eléctricas descontroladas, otros están abatidos después de recibir disparos del Sr. Wong, golpes de la Lanza de River, John con su Espada, golpes incontables de la surten de Jackie y por supuesto del bate de Brittney, Todos los presentes en este lugar están cubiertos de escombros y Tierra, las ropas esta maltratadas e incluso rotas.

En cuanto a segundo equipo.

La Planta extraña en forma de girasol gigante está en suelo completamente marchita después de haber gastado todas sus descargas y por supuesto después de ser derribada por Pony, Janna y Marco.

Ellos podrían ser considerados una mezcla equivalente al agua y el aceite considerando su personalidad, pero la manera en la cual se derrotaron a los Monstros y ese Girasol, Fue asombrosa.

Janna y Pony conversan alegremente mientras que Marco está cubierto de una sustancia transparente y viscosa provenientes de la explosión de la Planta ¿Por qué esta el cubierto de esa cosa? Lo mejor será preguntar una vez que se recupere, sin duda parece cansado.

"Bueno" Zi Jing.

Zi Jing toma la atención de los presentes.

"¿Dónde estará mi caja de habanos Cubanos? Esto merece celebrarse" Zi Jing.

Antes estas palabras todos los que pudieron oírlo, miraron a la Mansión Wong, la cual está prácticamente en Ruinas, del tercer piso a la planta baja esa estructura ha desaparecido, las únicas paredes que quedaron fueron las que sostenían a cada esquina de la Mansión, luego el patio principal hay un enorme agujero debido a los ataques constantes de todos, en el costado derecho de la propiedad se encuentra planta que derribada por Janna, Pony y Marco, lo único que podría decirse que quedo intacto fue la Limosina.

"Más importante ¿Dónde Dormiremos?" Zi Jing.

* * *

Después de semejante evento, todos fueron a un reiterante en el centro llamado Café Paris el cual se especializa en vender comida tradicional Americana combinada con estilos Mexicanos.

Claro, cortesía de Zi Jing, quien se encuentra de muy buen humor, ante la nueva experiencia así como la nueva cercanía que obtuvo con su Hija, incluso reservo literalmente el restaurante para poder estar juntos sin ser molestados.

La cantidad de dinero que Jackie vio en esa ocasión fue más de la que posiblemente le tome recolectar por 20 años.

Pero gracias a eso, prácticamente podían hacer lo que quisieran lo cual no se limitaron para hacerlo, en estos momentos las mesas se dividieron en dos una con Las Chicas y el Chico.

En la otra se encontraba únicamente Zi Jing, River y John, los tres disfrutaban de su delicioso café matutino, con una especialidad americana de tocino con huevos de la casa y un dotación de panqueques, por su puesto sin olvidar el delicioso sabor de los habanos que milagrosamente pudieron encontrar en las ruinas de la mansión Wong.

* * *

"Nunca antes había estado en uno de estos restaurantes, todas nuestras comidas con preparas por los mejores Chef del país" Brittney.

Por más que suene a presunción, sus palabras son demasiado sinceras que nadie puede responderle.

"De alguna manera puedo entender eso" Jackie.

"En Mewni los sirvientes preparan las comidas" Star.

"Star nadie pregunto nada de eso. . . " Jackie.

"También en el Reino Pony Head" Pony.

"Nuevamente nadie pregunto eso" Jackie.

La mesa en la cual se encuentran conformada únicamente por las Chicas y Marco, Jackie deseaba sentarse lo más cerca posible con Marco pero nada de eso sucedió.

El lado izquierdo de Marco Janna está sentada, mientras que Pony se encuentra en su lado derecho, que injusta puede ser la vida, Jackie solo puede hacer un puchero del enojo que siente, incluso Star se siente de la misma manera solo que ella los mira en ocasiones con mucha frialdad, ella da miedo cuando se lo propone así, pero esta ocasión lo dejaran pasar después de todo es una celebración.

"Por cierto hay algo que me gustaría saber" Pony.

Su voz puede sonar petulante de vez en cuando, pero ahora suena demasiado burlona.

"Jan, podrías explicar el ¿Por qué Tú y Marco se abrazaron de esa manera cuando la Planta Cayo?" Pony.

Los ojos de Jackie y Star se volvieron se abrieron de par en par, pareciera que estaban a punto de saltar a atacar en cual quiera momento, esto exclusivamente a Marco, quien se paraliza frete a todos.

"¡E-Es un Malentendió!" Marco.

Marco intenta aclarar las cosas.

"Nosotros solo no estábamos dando un poco de Amor" Janna.

Con una voz indiferente llena de burla responde, haciendo que la situación empeore más de lo que estaba, Marco puede sentir que su vida corre peligro como la vez que paso con Amanda.

"Janna, te molestaría explicarte un poco más" Jackie.

Jackie pareciera que pudiera tomar su tenedor e encajarlo en alguien llamado Marco.

"¿Acaso ustedes son así de cercanos?" Star.

La varita de Star brilla con una luz verde intensa.

Brittney se asusta al ver a las dos y lentamente trata de esconderse debajo de la mesa, Pony simplemente no puede dejar de sonreír ante la divertida situación, Marco comienza a sudar de terror y Janna simplemente sigue mirando su celular sin importarle la situación.

" **¿Entonces?** " Star.

" **¿Qué relación tienen ustedes?** " Jackie.

Marco están a punto de decir algo pero fue inmediatamente, Janna se adelanta.

"¿Enserio quieren saber de nuestra relación?" Janna.

Janna se acerca a Marco y lo abraza con una de sus manos acercándolo a ella.

"Es muy cercana" Janna.

Luego le da un beso pequeño en la mejilla y esto provoca que el habiente más tenso, Pony es prácticamente la que está disfrutando más las situación, Marco intenta alejarla ya que de lo contrario él puede morir.

"Somos Primos" Janna.

El ambiente pesado desapareció dejando a todas las presentes confundidas y con una cara de sorpresa esto incluyendo a la asustada Britteny y la burlona Pony

¿Primos? Star y Jackie siguen comprendiendo lo que Janna les dijo, Marco simplemente suspira de cansancio y resignación.

"Si lo somos, ahora aléjate de mí" Marco.

Con eso Janna suelta a Marco y ahora intentan continuar con su desayuno, ya realmente tiene hambre.

"¡¿Heeee?!"

Star, Jackie, Brittney y Pony simplemente gritaron de la sorpresa.

* * *

"Debo decir que esto es excelente" Zi Jing.

En su mano derecha está un habano mientras que en frente de él esta una taza de café caliente.

"En el ejercito el café es un lujo" John.

También se encuentra sosteniendo un habano y en frente de él, se encuentra su taza de café.

"¡El Lujo siempre pertenece a los Ganadores!" River.

"En eso puedo estar de acuerdo" Zi Jing.

Responde mientras da un soplo más a su habano.

"No puedo negar eso, por cierto ¿Cuánto pagaste por todo esto?" John.

"No te preocupes por los detalles, solo disfruta" John.

"Pero. . ." John.

Antes de poder decir algo más River le da una palmada en la espada de John.

"Mi amigo, solo acepta la generosa oferta del Rey Zi-Ing" River.

"Es Zi Jing Wong, pero da igual, llámame como desees" Zi Jing.

"Espera no negaste la parte de ser un Rey ¿Verdad?" John.

El ambiente entre ellos es agradable cualquiera que los viera diría que efectivamente son amigos de muchos años.

"Sin embargo, las Niñas cresen muy rápido, todavía recuerdo mi pequeña Guerrero derribando su primer Monstruo" River.

Las palabras River son captadas por los presentes en la mesa.

"Ciertamente, todavía recuerdo cuando me pidió ayuda para montar una Patineta" John.

"Todavía tengo en mente cuando me dijo que quería ser Líder de las porristas" Zi Jing.

Los tres suspiran al recordar los viejos momentos.

"Y ahora esta enamoradas" John.

River y Zi Jing asiente ante esto.

"Me gustaría decir que el Chico no la merece. . . Pero eso sería mentir" Zi Jing.

John y River están de acuerdo con eso, además, los tres observan la mesa donde se encuentras sus Hijas, amigas y "Amigo" por ultimo dan un suspiro de triste.

"Tan solo la haga llorar recibirá mi ira" River.

Zi Jing y John en eso asienten firmemente.

"Le disparare sin dudarlo" John.

"Yo lo enterraría hasta el fondo de la Tierra" Zi Jing.

Una atmosfera negra cubre la mesa de los Padres sobreprotectores, pero deparase instantáneamente con un suspiro de los tres.

"Creo que puedo aceptarlo. . . Tiene agallas el Mocoso" Zi Jing.

"También es fuerte y además peleo como un verdadero Guerrero" River.

"Y tiene control. . . ese Marco Díaz será un buen Esposo y Yerno" John.

Nuevamente asienten antes las palabras de John. . . Espera ¿Marco Díaz? Eso logro captar Zi Jing.

"Mi Amigo John, él se casara con mi pequeña Guerrero" River.

"River mi Hija se quedara con él al final" John.

"No puedo aceptar a ningún otro Hombre, más que a él, como el esposo de mi Hija" River.

"Yo tampoco, solo él tiene lo que se necesita para cuidar de mi Hija" John.

En otras circunstancias Zi Jing estaría molesto con el Chico e incluso lo haría desaparecer, pero ahora que conoce a Marco Díaz. . .

Zi Jing solo puede sonreír con superioridad antes su dos nuevos "Amigos"

"¿De qué están hablando? Mi Hija es la Princesa más Hermosa de todas, la batalla está perdida antes de empezar" Zi Jing.

"Pero la Guerra no ha Terminado" John.

"Mi Guerrera, es la Mar Hermosa de todas" River.

La riña continuo hasta que todos terminaran su delicioso desayuno, la cual fue interrumpida por el ruido de la mesa de las Chicas y Chico.

* * *

Para cuando termino el desayuno todos tomaron direcciones diferentes, Marco por su parte tomo el camino bien conocido para él.

Claro que en esta ocasión decidió saltarse su habitual rutina esto debido al hecho de haber hecho ejercicio hasta el amanecer.

Anteriormente estaría agotado esto debido al uso excesivo de su corazón, Su Abuela le dijo que no lo usara, aunque, en ese momento no vio ninguna otra opción, pero desde el collar de Janna, Marco se siente como normalmente debería sentirse.

Quizás debería darle algo a Janna en compensación, después de todo son Familia.

"¡Tiene que estar más alto!"

Marco se detiene rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de la Chica de Cabello Negro con rasgos asiáticos, dando órdenes a los trabajadores.

"¡No olviden los cimientos tiene que reforzarlos!"

La otra voz igual de fuerte proviene de un Hombre con los mismos rasgos asiáticos que la Chica.

"¡Estamos en eso!"

Uno de los Trabajadores responde a las órdenes de ese hombre, Marco se encuentra atónico al ver como hay muchas personas trabajando en una las secciones de su casa.

"¡Marco! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!"

La presencia de Marco es notada por una de estas Personas las cuáles son las personas más ricas de toda la ciudad estos son los Wong, Brittney y su Padre.

Brittney de inmediato se acerca a Marco y lo envuelve con su mano derecha.

"¡¿Qué te parece?! ¡¿No es Genial?!" Brittney.

La casa de los días es grande pero no tan grande y elegante como es o mejor dicho era la Mansión Wong, pero ahora, el costado derecho de la casa había sido modificado exactamente en esa sección, los cimientos habían sido reforzados por varillas gruesas, las cuales deberían mantener la estructura firmes.

"La construcción terminara este mismo Domingo para que dé esta manera no tengan problema el Lunes" Zi Jing.

Marco se encuentra en total shock la ver toda esta escena, por otra parte Brittney se acerca a su oído

"Además, conseguí otra consola para poder seguir jugando, podemos seguir todos los días hasta conseguir el logro en cooperativo" Brittney.

Con esas palabras Brittney se aleja de Marco para poder dar indicaciones en el proceso de construcción de construcción, dejando a marco en confusión.

De repente una mano cae sobre su hombro derecho.

"Solo recuerda no intentar nada sobre ni Hija mientras están vivan juntos" Zi Jing.

Marco solo puede tragar saliva a las palabras intimidantes del Sr. Wong.

"No hasta que estén casados" Zi Jing.

"¡¿Que?!" Marco.

Marco se sorprende tanto que está a punto de salir corriendo del lugar, pero tiene que arreglar las cosas o intentar persuadir a Sr. Wong y Britteny de que no deben quedarse, mucho menos hacer renovaciones sin consentimientos de los dueños.

"¿Marco?"

Antes de poder hacer algo al respecto la situación, sus padres llegan de su Trabajo.

"Mijo ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" Rafael.

"¿Y quiénes son todas estas personas? Espera, ese es el Sr. Wong" Angie.

Antes de que Marco pudiera decir algo, Zi Jing se acerca a Angie y Rafael para saludarlos.

"Gracias, por dejar que mi Hija se quede con ustedes hasta que nuestra Mansión este reparada y sobre todo me encantaría me gustaría conocernos más antes de nuestros Hijos se casen" Zi Jing.

"¿He?" Rafael y Angie.

"Después de hacerle eso a mi Hija, deberá tomar responsabilidad sobre sus acciones y no espero menos que eso" Zi Jing.

"¡¿HE?!" Angie y Rafael.

"Hay No" Marco.

Los Padres de Marco quedaron en completo Shock ante las palabras del Sr. Wong, luego dirigieron su vista sobre su Hijo con enojo en sus ojos dándole terror a Marco quien sin duda tendrá mucho que explicar y probablemente está castigado por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Hello people it's been some time right? Let me tell you something **HIATUS** for **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love** , it's over and I'll update more often.

And the final chapter of **The Quest of Cristel Buetterfly** is in progress so wait please, has always thank you for keep reading this Fanfic.

See you Next one!


	13. Chapter 9-5

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 9.5**

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **Samantha Morningstar**

baia baia

No me esperaba lo de Brittney y Marco

Muy buen cap

 **Me:** Thank You and Please tell me you opinion.

* * *

 **Guest**

Wauuu en este capítulo no vi venir nada de esto.

Sabía que los días de esta historia tendrían algo raro al ser familia de meteora.

Una consulta ¿janna y marcó son primos hermanos o lejanos? Ya que en tu historia ella le gusta marco o la historia va a tomar ciertos toques de incesto por parte de esta prima medio loca jajajajaja

 **Me:** Well Janna and Marco are like, Third Cousin, Cause Marco's Father Cousins married with the Cousins of the Fathers of Janna, something like that. :)

* * *

 **Pelacachi**

Ok man 2 cosas:

1 un excelente capitulo, muy gracioso y lleno de humor aunque me hubiese gustado que el policía mirara su mano recibiendo el oro del river y se pregunte ¿donde guardaba tanto oro si solo tiene un taparrabos?

2 debes buscarte en forma urgente un lector beta, tienes demasiadas faltas de ortografía y escritura, que distraen demasiado de la lectura, alguien que te diga que esta mal escrito antes de publicar. eso

espero lo que sigue con ansias.

 **Me:** that's make me sad, I was thinking, probably my Spanish was update at some point, anyways I'll improve myself for that purpose.

* * *

 **Little Travel.**

* * *

Entre las gran variedad de multi-dimensiones existentes existe algunas las cuales carecen del sentido común, claro, esto si te refieres al conocimiento humano, una de estas tantas dimensiones existen aquellas que hay seres con forma de gatos y su rostro tiene caras de personas, cuando Jackie los vio simplemente no pudo casi vomitar ante semejante existencia.

Luego se entraron en un lugar donde prácticamente solo había agua, los peses vestían ropas humanas, una vista sin duda extraña.

Otra dimensión parecía estar gobernada por la Nieve misma, todo alrededor era Blanco como una hoja de papel, hermoso sin duda pero también demasiado frio, según lo que pudo sentir Jackie en ese momento fue como sus labios ardían al igual que sus pulmones, el simple respirar lastimaba su garganta.

Luego llegaron a una dimensión la cual tenía demasiada semejanza con el Infierno según los libros e historias que había escuchado anteriormente, pero de inmediato se retiraron al instante que llegaron, Star sin duda parecía molesta así como disgustada.

Jackie no pregunto nada simplemente siguió a Star.

Claramente después de muchos intentos llegan a lo que parecía una dimensión la cual se podían se veía un cielo con demasiadas estrellas, davala impresión de que no existía el día en este lugar, había muchos relojes regados por todas partes, algunos de ellos estaban derretidos y otros volando alrededor.

Para Jackie esto aprecia una de esas pinturas que podías ver en las galerías de arte, luego más a la distancia un ríos sobre el cual pasaban muchos relojes flotando mientras seguían la misma corriente del mismo rio.

A los alrededores había algunos hámsteres con collares alrededor de su cuellos con relojes colgados, algunos árboles marchitos, otros retoñando y otros deteriorados, a la distancia se podía ver una edificio muy grande.

Luego se podía ver una especie de talleres, similares a las fábricas que suelen haber en la tierra, parecen mucho a una la cual se dedicaba a las telas de importación y bordado.

"¡llegamos!" Star.

Star salta de alegría después de haber prácticamente recorrido mucho en tan solo 42 minutos de búsqueda.

"¿Estas Segura? Esto no parece nada a. . ." Jackie.

"¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Ahora busquemos donde esta esa máquina del tiempo!" Star.

Jackie simplemente suspira de cansancio, Star ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de decir nada más, simplemente camino sin dirección alguna en búsqueda de su máquina del Tiempo.

"¡Vamos Jackie, ese Loco científico Emmet Brown, no es el único capaz de viajar en el tiempo!" Star.

Si te preguntas ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo en esta ocasión? Bueno es simple de saber, Star es muy fácil de ser influenciada por cada película clásica o de interés e incluso con historias o supersticiones de la Tierra.

"¡Star! ¡Es solo una Película!" Jackie.

Jackie parece no contener su molestia ante la situación a la cual está siendo arrastrada.

"¡Por eso les patearemos el trasero a esos dos inútiles con su ciencia y tecnología!" Star.

Star deliberadamente ignora o simplemente no presta atención alguna a Jackie.

"Viajar a través del tiempo sin Magia, Ya lo verán se los demostraremos" Star.

Star murmura, pero aun así Jackie capto sus palabras.

"¡Star es solo una película! ¡Por amor a Marco!" Jackie.

Star simplemente se detiene para mirar a Jackie antes de sigue su búsqueda.

"Loca" Star.

"¡Escuche eso, Star!" Jackie.

La pregunta es ¿Por qué estas dos se encuentran en este lugar? Bueno, para esto hay que retomar la noche anterior en donde cierto Viernes por la noche decidieron ver una de las Favoritas Clásicas películas de Marco la cuya es "Back to the Future" según lo que les dije había tres películas de esa misma.

* * *

Debido a que las dos de influencian fácilmente con cualquier cosa que Marco les diga, le dieron la oportunidad a las películas y como es de costumbre las dos terminaron despiertas hasta las 2:26 am viendo las películas, nuevamente las dos les encanto, Jackie hizo nota mental de comprar estas películas en el Mall puede que incluso pueda encontrarla en Blue-ray debido al género y antigüedad.

Claro que ahora poseen uno esto gracias a la nueva obsesión de Star por ver películas, raras y nuevas, Jackie no tuvo más opción que robar. . . no, tomar prestado de los ahorros que tiene Star para poder comprarlo.

Desde entonces han esto viendo películas constantemente, la mayoría por supuesto recomendaciones de Marco que por alguna razón adora ver películas clásicas e incluso nuevas.

"Debemos hacerlo nosotras" Star.

Jackie simplemente observa a su amiga con cierto fastidio, esto suele pasar muy a menudo debido a todas las cosa que le aparen durante estos maratones.

"Me temo decirte que es imposible para nuestra ciencia Humana" Jackie.

Responde con una voz relajada mientras toma un sorbo de su gaseosa, Star por su parte se sorprende.

"¡Pero está ahí ese hombre viejo logro hacerlo con uno de esos carros que hay por todas partes!" Star.

Star responde con cierta alteración.

"Star, es solo una película" Jackie.

Luego da otro sorbo a su gaseosa.

"La ciencia y tecnología humana no puede hacerte viajar en el tiempo" Jackie.

Star parece estar algo triste al escuchar las palabras de Jackie.

"De todos modos no es como si existiera una forma mágica para viajar en el tiempo" Jackie.

Luego las palabras de Jackie la sonrisa en el rostro de Star vuelve, posteriormente Jackie se arrepiento de haber hablado de esa manera.

* * *

"Han sido 43 dimensiones" Jackie.

Jackie se queja mientras continúan su caminata a través del lugar extraño.

"¡Pero, Valió la pena!" Star.

Star intenta levantar los ánimos de su amiga quien parece estar decayendo.

"Casi morí en 4 de ellas" Jackie.

Jackie tiembla al recordar.

"Pero no moriste ¿Verdad?" Star.

Star continúan caminado con Jackie por detrás de ella, claramente Star solo desea viajar en el tiempo sin importar las consecuencias, en este punto sería imposible detenerla.

El lugar sin duda es muy grande y basto, caminaron sin rumbo alguno durante más de una hora la caminata más aburrida en la vida de Jackie, árboles secos, ríos extraños de aguas color cristal, relojes por todas partes, un panorama de lo mismo sin fin alguno.

Luego después de cruzar una colina la vista más grande y extraña parece frente a las chicas, en medio de un montículo elevado en todo el lugar parecía una rueda gigante de las que los hámsteres suelen tener usar en sus jaulas, entro de ella se encontraba un Hombre de gran tamaño, su piel es de color azul, también tiene una larga barba blanca, viste con una túnica blanca con líneas plateadas en las mangas, parece que está usando una cuerda como cinturón y lleva un reloj alrededor del cuello, este hombre extraño está girando esta extraña rueda sin detenerse.

"Hum, Star ¿Quién ese?" Jackie.

Jackie se detiene.

"No lo sé ¡ahora sigamos!" Star.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

"¡¿Qué?!" Star.

Jackie observa con enojo a Star, es cierto que cuando ella se le mete algo a la cabeza es imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión pero la razón para detenerla es simplemente una cosa.

"¿Sabes exactamente a donde debemos ir?" Jackie.

Star estar levanta su dedo índice dispuesta para responder la pregunta de Jackie pero inmediatamente se detiene al entender la pregunta de Jackie.

". . . No" Star.

"Lo imaginaba" Jackie.

Cuando este tipo de situaciones suceden, suelen perderse, vagar o incluso llegar a situaciones en las cuales los lleven directo a la muerte segura, como la vez en que fueron a buscar un Sándwich en un bosque misterioso y luego resulto que casi fueron comidas por un monstruo, el tan solo recordarlo le provoca escalofríos a Jackie.

"Star no tenemos la menor idea de a donde debemos dirigirnos ¿Verdad?" Jackie.

Star asiente con el rostro.

"Entonces ¿No sería lo mejor preguntar a la persona que sabe todo sobre ese lugar?" Jackie.

"S-Supongo. . . " Star.

"Bien" Jackie.

Sin más que decir Jackie se acerca al extraño y alto hombre azul de barba blanca.

"Hum ¿Disculpe?" Jackie.

"Ho ¡Hola!"

Puede entenderla, estoces es un progreso.

"S-Si, Hola también" Jackie.

Jackie devuelve el saludo de la manera más tranquila que puede manejarse, lo impresionante de to es como puede seguir corriendo mientras le responde.

"No queremos molestarlo. . . mi Amiga y Yo estamos buscando una manera de viajar en el tiempo" Jackie.

"¡Así es!" Star.

"¿Sabe si podemos hacerlo aquí?" Jackie.

Puede que sea una pregunta que no se pueda responder ¿Viajar en el Tiempo? ¿Quién respondería esa pregunta? Puede que é lo haga pero también puede que no lo haga, después de todo el tiempo debe ser algo muy importante. . .

"¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Solo hay que ir a la habitación de los espejos!"

El hombre azul y barba Blanca responde tan fácilmente que Jackie no puede evitar sobreponerse, Star por otra parte se emociona al escuchar eso, esto sin duda adelantara su búsqueda y por lo tanto regresaran a su casa antes de que pierda todo el domingo.

"¡Pero no podrán ir!"

Esto sorprendió a ambas.

"Pero. . . " Jackie.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Star.

Star no dejo terminar a Jackie.

"Bueno necesitan que yo les abra la puerta para ello, pero como ven no puedo hacerlo"

Este Hombre azul responde nuevamente sin detenerse en su caminata.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Star.

Nuevamente Star vuelve a Gritar.

"Porque si me detengo el tiempo se detendrá y el universo no podrá continuar"

Los ojos de ambas se abren del asombro Quién es exactamente este extraño sujeto? Prácticamente dice que él es la razón del porque el tiempo en el universo pueda continuar.

"Dude ¿Quién eres tú?" Jackie.

"Ho Soy el Padre Tiempo" Padre Tiempo.

"¿He?" Jackie.

Jackie acaba de escuchar al verdaderamente sorprendente ese nombre tiene un significado muy importante este sujeto es el encargado de sostener todo el tiempo, si Jackie recuerda bien otro nombre seria Kronos.

"Entonces solo detente y ayúdanos a viajar en el tiempo" Star.

Jackie inmediatamente golpea a Star en la cabeza al escuchar hablar a su mejor amiga, quien sin duda se molesta mucho.

"Me temo que eso es imposible" Padre Tiempo.

Antes de que estas dos pudieran iniciar su propia pelea el padre tiempo las interrumpe.

"Es mi deber estar aquí y mantener el curso del tiempo sin importar nada más" Padre tiempo.

Luego suspira con tristeza, su mirada se mantiene al frente de la rueda, casi deseara poder detenerse.

A Cierto punto Jackie tiene una idea de lo que esta persona está sintiendo pasar toda su vida dando vueltas a esa rueda para mantener el mismo Tiempo correr haciendo el balance del universo indetenible.

Si tan solo hubiese una manera de poder ayudarlo Jackie lo haría pero ella solo es una mortal insignificante sin poder, Star puede que tenga su varita la cual tenga un poder inmensurable, pero suena imposible poder ayudarlo incluso con eso.

Thick.

A un costado de las Chicas un pequeño Hámster se acerca lo suficiente, luego otro más aparecer en frente ellas, Jackie y Star los observan detenidamente, luego su mirada regresa a la rueda del Padre Tiempo y nuevamente al hámster.

"¡Tengo una Ide. . .!" Star.

Pum!.

Luego de golpear a Star y dejarla en el suelo Jackie decide poner en práctica su nueva idea.

"Padre Tiempo tengo la solución a su predicamento" Jackie.

* * *

"¡Esto es Maravilloso!" Padre Tiempo.

El Padre Tiempo se encuentra feliz y sobre todo él está de pie al lado de Jackie y Star.

"Ciertamente lo es" Jackie.

Jackie tiene cruzados sus brazos mientras observa como su idea funciona.

"Mi idea era mejor" Star.

Star se encuentra molesta al ver como su idea inicial fue detenida por Jackie, el hacer que estos hámsteres jalen la rueda de un lugar a otro como si fuese un carreta no es la mejor idea que exista, Jackie sabia la idea de Star, esto fue gracias al tiempo que ha vivido con Star y por ese motivo fue capaz de intuir su "Brillante Idea".

Ahora gracias a la idea de Jackie el Padre Tiempo está al lado de ellas y en frente a ellos uno de los hámsteres se encuentre en la rueda girándola con una velocidad igual o incluso mejor que el mismo Padre Tiempo, pareciera que estos hámsteres fueron creados exclusivamente para este propósito.

"¡Esto es tan maravilloso sin duda!" Padre Tiempo.

Jackie y Star observan como el Padre Tiempo se encuentra revolcándose en el lodo el cual está muy cerca de donde se encontraban.

"¡¿Cómo dijeron que esto se llamaba?!" Padre Tiempo.

"Lodo" Star.

Star responde sin dudar.

"¡Maravilloso!" Padre Tiempo.

Nuevamente se vuelve a revolcar en el piso, cubriéndose su rostro de lodo para estas dos, pareciera más a una escena en la que un niño está jugando frente de ellas.

"Padre Tiempo ¿No olvide el viaje el tiempo?" Jackie.

Jackie decide interrumpirlo para poder lograr su objetivo inicial.

"¡Cierto! ¡Acompáñenme!" Padre Tiempo.

Una vez que levanta toma dirección al edificio que había visto cuando habían llegado.

Una vez adentro todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de pequeños televisores, todos mostrando imágenes de diversos lugares, entre ellos Monstruos, Humanos Newmanos, Acuarianos, Demonios o escenas de lugares de ciudades gigantescas, luego escombros del lugar.

Jackie y Star estaban sorprendidas de ver estas escenas sin fin.

"¿Qué este lugar?" Jackie.

Jackie es la primera en reaccionar de las dos.

"Este es el Cuarto del tiempo, toda la Historia ocurrida hasta este punto está siendo registrada y repentina incontables veces" Padre Tiempo.

"Entonces ¿Esto es como una biblioteca de la Historia misma?" Jackie.

"¡Ciertamente!" Padre Tiempo.

"Wow" Star.

Sin duda impresionante.

Star se acerca a una de las televisiones, luego un brazo robótico con un ojo en lugar de mano aparece frente a ella, luego de una inspección rápida una de los televisores en la pared se acerca a Star.

Y comienza a reproducir escenas don estar es un Bebe con un chupón en forma de diamante, luego cambia mostrando a un Hombre músculos mostrándole a la pequeña Star como arrancar la cabeza de un peluche, luego cambia mostrando a Star un poco más grande donde se encuentra corriendo rápidamente detrás de un carruaje de color azul, algunos Guardias y Papá corriendo detrás de ella, luego Pony y Star recargadas ante una parece vestidas de negro con gafas oscuras, luego, un baile con un Chico demonio, Jackie lo identifica como demonio debido a los cuernos que hay en su cabeza, el rostro de Star se entristece al presenciar esa escena, luego muchas imágenes de Star con la varita causando destrozos en su reino, luego Jackie y Star jugando, hablando, corriendo, peleándose, riendo y abrazándose.

"¿Esta es la Vida de Star?" Jackie.

"Así es, este lugar tiene todo el conocimiento de la Historia misma, también muestra toda la Historia de una persona si decides buscarla" Padre Tiempo.

Por ultimo aparece una escena donde Star se encuentra Bailando con Marco en St. Olga se puede ver como los ojos de Marco se enfocan en los de Star y los de Star hacen exactamente lo mismo, los pasos son lentos.

Jackie está al tanto de los sentimientos de Star sobre Marco pero verlos en ese estado el corazón le provoca un dolor fuerte, lo pero para ella es como Marco observa a Star, cuando Jackie bailó con él esa mirada no estuvo presente.

Repentinamente aquel ojo se mueva a donde se encontraba Jackie, sin aviso alguno reproduce una escena en donde Jackie es una bebe muy pequeña jugando con un peluche de oso panda grande, luego cambia a una escena en donde su Papá le sostiene mientras se desliza sobre una patineta que su tío le había traído, luego cambia a una donde se encuentra jugando con unos Chicos con patineta, después esta cambia en donde esta abrazándose con un Chico un poco más grande que ella, este chico lleva una perforación en su oreja derecha, luego cambia en donde el Chico sostiene la mano de Jackie y están en una mesa, ahí se encuentra un sujeto con cabello negro y largo tiene puesto dos guantes en su mano lleva un pirsin largo plateado igual al que Jackie lleva en su oreja izquierda.

" _Ah, qué recuerdos_ " Jackie.

Luego de que acaba el campamente se puede ver como se despiden el chico y e Jackie dándose un pequeño beso.

Ese Chico fue el primer amor de Jackie aunque solo fue durante el campamento de verano, ella tenía 11 años y él tenía 13 años, luego de que llego a su casa con ese pirsin su Papá está muy molesto, de hecho estuvo castigada por 1 semana.

Luego la escena cambia a una dolorosa para Jackie esa fue donde dos Hombres entran a su clase y ella es tomada como rehén, uno de ellos corta su ropa y corta por encima de su pecho.

Pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a aparecer en el rostro de Jackie a pesar de haber superado esa etapa es una cosa muy distinta a verlo, Star le da un pequeño abrazo a su amiga haciéndola sonreír aunque fuese un poco.

Luego la escena cambia drásticamente Marco se encuentra entrenando con el equipo de americano.

Debe ser la primera vez que Marco participo con el equipo.

Después aparece otra escena en donde Marco se encuentra caminado con varios Chicos y Chicas en dirección al Mall, mientras que Jackie los persigue entre las sombras, luego aparece Jackie subida a un árbol tomando Fotos de Marco mientras se encuentra con Brittney y el equipo de porristas, luego otra donde Jackie está tomando fotos con una cámara profesional que tiene escrito Zeiss en su costado, luego otras con Star y también está tomando fotos a Marco, otra con Star comiendo unos Nachos en la casa de los Díaz con Marco a su lado y otra donde toma una foto en el baile de St. Olga con las Princesas, de ahí en adelante fueron imágenes de Star y Marco la mayoría de ellas son escenas donde toma Muchas fotos a Marco, otras donde olfatea el Suéter Rojo de Marco y otro donde lo olfatea junto con Star.

"¡Okey Suficiente!" Jackie.

"¡Totalmente!" Star.

Las dos definitivamente desean esa tortura termine, una vez que el ese ojo se retira vuelven su mirada al Padre Tiempo, quien mantiene su usual sonrisa.

"¡Muy bien!" Padre Tiempo.

Luego de eso el Padre Tiempo chasquea sus dedos y una puerta se abre en medio del suelo mostrando unas escaleras mu largas.

"¡Bajen por las escaleras y encontraran el Espejo del Tiempo, ahí les mostrara a donde deben estar en el Tiempo!" Padre Tiempo.

Extrañas palabras, pero conociendo a este sujeto con una mentalidad similar a la de un niño, lo mejor sería ignorarlas.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al final de las escaleras, que por cierto les tomo casi 30 minutos en llegar a su destino ¡¿Quién demonios se hubiese imaginado que el final de las escaleras serían tan lejos y profundo?!

Aun así lograron su objetivo, en frente de ellas se encuentra un espejo el cual se supone que les ayudara a viajar por el tiempo.

"Este es el Lugar" Star.

"Es lo que parece" Jackie.

Las dos miran el Espejo alto con marcos en color dorado y encima de tos esta un cráneo.

"La pregunta es ¿Cómo funciona?" Jackie.

"Debemos atravesarlo" Star.

"¡Espera. . . !" Jackie.

Star se acerca sin pensarlo dos veces y al tocarlo el espejo comienza a generar ondas similares a las que aparecen cuan tocas el agua.

"¡¿Vez?! ¡Ahora vamos!" Star.

Y sin preocupación Star atraviesa el espejo, al ver como desaparece de la vista de Jackie ella inmediatamente la persigue a través del espejo.

* * *

Durante un par de segundos las dos experimentan el movimiento de las ondas a su alrededor haciendo que se confundan mucho más de lo que se encontraban.

La espiral continuaba sin cerca ni un instante, a este punto no sabían el tiempo o mucho menos el momento en el cual pasaron atreves de ese espejo ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? era una sensación muy extraña, la cual termino abruptamente con una enorme sensación de caer e impactar el suelo con mucha fuerza.

Una vez que se entraban en el suelo la sensación de mareo no desaparecía, mas bien aprecia continuar, hasta incrementarse, al mirar a su alrededor el sol brilla fuertemente sobre sus cabezas Jackie intenta recuperarse para poder entender la situación.

Mientras tanto Star se encuentra desorientada de la situación en la que cayeron, para ella significa que han caído en un destino en el cual loas envió en un "Viaje en el Tiempo" esto le da fuerzas para recuperarse y exclamar la victoria en su mente.

"E-En tu cara Emmett Brown y Marty Mcfly, Nosotras viajamos en el Tiempo" Star.

A pesar de haber caído Star continua diciendo su logro verdadero, Jackie no le importa nada de eso, su cabeza duele mucho además está muy mareada de semejante viaje definitivamente no hará nada que pueda empeorar este malestar.

"Disculpen. . . ¿Podrían quitarse de mi espalda?"

Una voz extra hace que Jackie y Star se levanten rápidamente para darse cuenta de que ellas habían aterrizado en la espalda de un chico desconocido.

"¡Lo siento no fue apropósito!" Jackie.

Fue la primera en disculparse de las dos.

"¡Lo siento!" Star.

Una vez que está de pie observan a un Chico el cual había caído en su espalda, este tenía la piel clara cabello casi castaño largo por pegando casi en sus hombros, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y camisa de color verde, lo más resaltante del Chico es que lleva unos binoculares sostenidos a su cuellos.

"No se preocupen. . . de todos modos ¿De dónde salieron?"

Ciertamente no hay una respuesta correcta para eso.

"¡Caímos del cielo!" Star.

Jackie se acerca lo más posible a Star para poder golpearla.

"¿Te refieres a ese árbol?"

"¡Si!" Star.

Jackie se detiene, esta es la primera vez que Star dice algo coherente en el tiempo que la conoce.

"Ya veo"

"Y tu ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" Star.

Jackie se enfurece, si Star le dijo una respuesta muy lógica a este chico no hay necesidad de indagar más allá de eso.

"Yo. . . "

El chico parece empezar a ponerse nervioso.

"Estaba. . . .Observando. . . ¿Aves?"

Jackie se conforma con esa repuesta, si ellas dos viajaron a través del tiempo lo más peligroso que pueden hacer es modificar esa Historia, por lo tanto le interacción entre otras personas es peligroso.

"¿En serio?" Star.

Star es intuitiva, este chico le da una extraña vibra casi familiar a ella.

El Chico comienza a ponerse algo nervioso ante la interrogación de Star.

"Muy bien, no estaba observando a las Aves"

Este Chico se rinde.

". . . Estaba observando a ella"

Este Chico apunta a un Chica de cabello corto rubio pálido vestida con una falda larga de calor amarillo y blusa de color negro adornada con dibujos de Flores de color Rojo.

Star miro a la Chica con cierto interés, luego volteo al Chico nuevamente, luego a Jackie quien tenía su rostro lleno de enojo.

Entonces Jackie lo entendió perfectamente, esta situación, este acoso, esta obsesión, para Star esto es lo mismo que le sucede a su Mejor amiga.

Si este Chico hace exactamente lo mismo que Jackie, puede que nunca logre avanzar en su vida, Star no quiere ver a otra Jackie en el mismo estado, así que de esa manera Star toma al Chico de los hombros.

"Escucha ¿Realmente deseas solo mirarla desde lejos sin intentar hacer algo más?" Star.

Este Chico niega con su rostro.

"Si es así ¡Ve por ella solo háblale y entonces sabrás si hiciste lo correcto!" Star.

"Pero. . . "

"¡Nada de peros!" Star.

Star literalmente abofetea a este Chico y adema le quita sus binoculares.

"¡Sin importar lo que te diga debes hablarle, sino lo haces jamás sabrás lo que ella siente y si no haces nada jamás podrás saber si tus sentimientos son correspondidos!" Star.

El Chico mira a Star con ojos de incertidumbre.

"Pero. . . Si ella dice que no. . ."

Antes de que el Chico pudiese entristecerse, Star le da una bofetada antes de poder terminar sus palabras.

"¡entonces tu insistirás para hacerla entrar en razón! ¡Si ella te rechaza al final no habrá arrepentimiento! ¡Tú diste todo lo necesario!" Star.

Star le da nuevamente una bofetada al Chico.

"¡No importa solo hazlo!" Star.

El chico mira a Star, luego a sus manos y al final da un respiro muy profundo.

"Lo haré"

"¡Estoces Ve!" Star.

Enseguida el Chico corre rápidamente en dirección a donde se encuentra esa Chica, pero antes de seguir se detiene.

"Gracias"

"Solo ve pequeño saltamontes" Star.

Navegante retoma su recorrido, pero se detén para observa a Star y Jackie antes de continuar.

"Me llamo John" John.

"Soy Star y ella es Jackie ¡Ahora ve!" Star.

Si decir nada más John se dirige a la Chica y sin ninguna vacilación comienza a hablarle, la Chica ríen entre la conversación con John, para las dos de Jackie y Star se nota de que John logro su objetivo.

"Sabes si hicieras lo mismo Marco se fijaría más en ti" Star.

"Cállate" Jackie.

En breves momentos el mismo espejo aparece frente a ellas y sin advertencia las dos son absorbidas.

* * *

Nuevamente Jackie y Star caen fuertemente estrellándose en un afosa de Lodo lo cual las deja cubiertas del mismo.

"¡Bhua!" Jackie.

Jackie se levanta de inmediato ante la horrible sensación.

"¡Who ho! ¡Lo hicimos!" Star.

Star celebra sin decir nada más.

"Ya volvieron" Padre Tiempo.

El padre tiempo se encuentra en una laguán hecha de lodo, Jackie se incorpora y de inmediato da un par mirar a su al rededor descubriendo que se encuentra al lado del padre tiempo.

"¡Maravilloso, ya cumplieron su propósito en todo esto!" Padre tiempo.

"¡Volvimos!" Star.

"¿Qué rayos paso?" Jackie.

"Parece que ustedes formaban parte la historia de la creación y fueron enviadas para mantener el balance del Tiempo mismo" Padre Tiempo.

"¿De que estas Hablando?" Jackie.

Antes de poder recibir una respuesta del Padre Tiempo un portal se habré frente a las Chicas de un momento otro son absorbidas nuevamente sin poder esperar alguna explicación del Padre Tiempo.

"Parece que cumplieron su propósito en la línea del Tiempo" Padre Tiempo.

Luego de esas palabras el Padre Tiempo continua jugando con el Lodo a su alrededor.

"Supongo que las esperare más delante para poder Hablar con ellas" Padre Tiempo.

Después de eso continúa jugando con el Lodo alrededor de él, sin prestar atención a sus alrededores.

Sin más que hacer Jackie y Star deciden volver a su demisión después de todo eso fue suficiente para clamar la inquietud de Star.

* * *

Told you, faster update :)

Next one it's Blood Moon Chapter.


	14. Chapter 10

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 10.**

* * *

I was estimating around 7,000 words for this chapter, "I short one" I'll told myself but it became more of that, so unnecessary, but whit out down very funny to write :)

So here's next Chapter. . .

By the way the Reviews will post in the next Chapter, because I feel so exciting when I finish this chapter, that I decide publish right away.

* * *

 **Blood Moon Ball**

* * *

Se dice que algunas leyendas suelen estar basadas en la realidad mientras que otras simplemente son contadas a niños pequeños antes de dormir.

Sin embargo aquellas que realmente son contadas por los que se encontraban presentes, son recordadas sin un fin específico ¿Diversión? ¿Entretenimiento? O tal vez ¿Por el simple deseo de contarlas?

Las incógnitas seguirán mientras haya personas las cuales estén dispuestas a escuchar y posteriormente ellos relataran la historia, este es el ciclo de la narración en el mundo.

Blood Moon esta historia no tiene un inicio conocido solo se sabe debido a las personas que estuvieron presentes durante la ceremonia, antigua, potente, infinita, perversa como una maldición, la cual se ha visto sus efectos en las almas expuestas a esta ceremonia o ritual.

Blood Moon es un evento que aparece en el universo una vez y solo una vez en un tiempo correspondiente, en un lugar oscuro, debajo de los ojos de los mortales, según las mismas antiguas Historias.

Ocurre cada 667 años durante la primera noche del solsticio de verano, aparece la Luna de Sangre cuyo propósito es irradiar su luz sobre las dos afortunados elegidos por ella, fundiendo sus almas en una sola por toda la eternidad y más allá de eso, Demonios, Monstruos, Espectros o Entidades mortales o inmortales, serán unidas, sin distinción o excepción, la especie a la que pertenezcan, su género ni siquiera importa su tiempo de existencia, siempre elige a aquellos que juntos deben estar por la misma Eternidad.

* * *

"¡¿No es romántico?!" Brittney.

En este momento en la Academia de Echo Creek es la Hora del receso, hora en la cual debería ser de total relajación para los estudiantes que pasan la mayor parte de sus días estudiando sin descanso, esto debería ser para todos los estudiantes, pero para estos cinco estudiantes la palabra tranquilidad no existe debido a los estudiantes que están ahí mismo sentados, en esta mesa se encuentran sentados Brittney Wong la Chica más rica en toda la Ciudad, también tenemos a Jackie Lynn Thomas la Chica Cool y Skater que todo chico desea que sea su Novia, Luego esta Star Butterfly La princesa Mágica de otra dimensión capaz de usar Hechizos muy destructivos y por supuesto peligrosos, Janna Ordiona La Bruja Malvada de Echo Creek que te maldecirá si la molestas y por ultimo pero no menos importante es Marco Díaz el Chico seguridad y el más Popular en toda la escuela.

Por muchas razones inusuales y extrañas estos individuos se encuentran juntos, creo que podrías decir que son verdaderos "Amigos" o algo así.

Hasta tuvieron una Piyamada en la Mansión Wong la cual en estos momentos se encuentra en reparación.

Desde el incidente ocurrido en la Mansión Wong Brittney ha empezado a realizar diversas investigaciones en libros y diversos sitios en internet e incluso indago en lugares en las profundidades de la misma, investigando todo tipo de artículos sobrenaturales con la intención de poder tener la información necesaria en caso de enfrentarse a cualquier situación posible, durante su investigación encontró un archivo con el nombre de "Blood Moon Ball" el titulo llamo su atención instantes de comenzar su lectura quedo cautivada por el tema que incluso lo llevo directo a la escuela para compartirlo con sus amigos.

"¡Solo piénsenlo!" Brittney.

Antes de dormir imprimió todo el material recopilado para poder mostrarlo a sus amigos, quienes están perplejos ante la gran cantidad de hojas en mano de ella, casi parece un diccionario de miles de palabras.

"Podemos buscar uno de esos lugares que están fuera del círculo del Inframundo e investigar sobre los templos" Brittney.

Según la Leyenda también especifica que el evento muy importante para los seres del Infierno, marcadas específicamente en un punto cardenal de las estrellas.

Luego de unos momentos la mesa queda en silencio de hecho todos habían dejado de comer para escuchar la historia de Brittney.

"¿Se dieron cuenta de que narro toda la Historia con voz profunda?" Janna.

"Creo que trataba de imitar una de esas voces que salen en documentales o historias de ultratumba" Jackie.

"Para su información es la voz de Morgan Freeman" Brittney.

Ciertamente lo más notorio de la explicación de Brittney sin duda fue muy detallada tanto que verdaderamente comenzó su narración de manera similar a ala el verdadero Monrgan Freeman haría.

De hecho Marco sabe muy bien las tendencias y gustos de Brittney, después de todo el desastre en la Mansión Wong su estadía con los Díaz ha durado una semana entera hasta el momento.

"Paso, a Papá solo le queda una semana más de permiso así que tengo que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él" Jackie.

Sin tristeza alguna Jackie no le molesta perderse esta aventura, después de todo ya tiene demasiadas contando las que son con Star.

"Me gustaría ir también, pero Papá también está de visita y tendré que pasar tiempo con él, antes de que Mamá lo encuentre y trate de matarlo" Star.

En el caso de Star perderse esta aventura si le provoca tristeza.

"Que lastima" Brittney.

El ánimo de Brittney parece caer lentamente, por ese motivo centra su mirada en Janna esperando su aprobación pero claramente ella no está interesada.

"¿Mencione que hay un tesoro con joyas y oro?" Brittney.

"Ok ¿A dónde debemos ir?" Janna.

De inmediato Janna cambia de parecer.

"¿Qué dices Marco?" Brittney.

Marco simplemente levanta una ceja en respuesta a Brittney, quien simplemente inclina su cabeza en confusión.

"Haaa. . . No puedo estoy castigado" Marco.

Brittney parece comprender las palabras de Marco, pero en cuanto a Star, Jackie y Janna simplemente lo miran con algo de asombro.

Marco Díaz el Chico Seguridad ¿Castigado? Eso sí es verdaderamente extraño.

"Oh, Cierto lo había olvidado completo" Brittney.

Brittney da un sorbo a su bebida antes de continuar.

"Pero velo del lado amable recuerda que solo queda esta semana y después estarás libre, según dijo Angie" Brittney.

Marco se congela al instante, Jackie, Star y Janna se extrañan ante la conversación de ambos en especial la parte de llamar por su nombre a la Madre de Marco.

"Un momento ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Jackie.

"¿En qué momento la Sra. Díaz te dijo eso?" Star.

". . ." Janna.

Simplemente observa a Brittney un momento para luego volver a ver Marco.

"Oh bueno. . . Ella. . . Me dijo. . . " Brittney.

Brittney comienza a sudar un poco, si Marco no hace algo pronto lo más probable es que su secreto sea descubierto.

"Mis Padres me llevaron a al Hotel donde el Sr Wong y Brittney se hospedan para disculparnos por lo del incidente del domingo" Marco.

Con cierto nerviosismo en su voz intenta cubrir a su nueva compañera, después de todo ¡Los do viven en la misma Casa! Marco todavía suspira de cansancio.

Después de la horrible presentación que les dio a su Padres sobre su persona, lo primero que sucedió fue el Castigo, por 3 semanas se le prohíbe salir a divertirse con sus amigos.

Aunque él no tiene muchos amigos.

Le dijeron estrictamente que al terminar las actividades de la escuela y del Dojo debe regresar inmediatamente a la casa, además agregando el hecho de no podrá usar su internet o celular en la casa.

Pero gracias al hecho de que Brittney vive ahí la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el cuarto de ella, claro que usando su computadora, por supuesto Marco se ha contenido mucho de ver algunos sitios que lo puedan meter en más problemas e incomodidad ante ella.

Claro está que la mayoría del tiempo ella está jugando muchos videojuegos, los sorprendente de todo fue que ella verdaderamente usa lentes con una alta graduación, la razón para no usarlos en la escuela además de mantener su apariencia, fue por lo práctica durante el entrenamiento de porristas.

Y en ocasiones Marco se une a ella jugando partidas en Línea o pasando niveles muy complicados.

"Hum" Marco.

Marco debe admitirnos no es tan malo tener a Brittney en su casa especialmente que siempre puede jugar muchos juegos, leer muchos comics, mangas, ver películas e inclusos algunas series de muchos géneros.

Divertido sin duda, pero hay que tener en cuenta algunos incidentes muy incomodos al principio, como aquel. . .

* * *

Al igual que todos los días Marco se levanta para poder realizar su rutina, el mismo recorrido, ahora la Camioneta que usualmente lo observaba desapareció del lugar, al parecer el Sr. Wong decidió dejar su vigilancia, esto lo agradece mucho Marco ay que no tendrá que dar desvíos por la Casa de Amanda.

La situación con ella babia empeorado mucho ahora ni siquiera le dirige palabra alguna o mucho menos lo mira, lo correcto sería decir que Amanda lo ignora totalmente.

"Haaaa" Marco.

Marco solo puede suspirar, no hay que llorar por la leche derramada, según decían.

Aun así continuo, el mismo Saludo de Roy, luego la usual Selene y su interminable depresión por no poder conseguir una cita para el fin de semana o las quejas de lo horrible que fue su última cita.

Para concluir Marco escala su ventana, enseguida toma una toalla para entrar al baño, pero se detiene un momento para verse al espejo para apreciar el collar que Janna le había entregado.

Desde el momento que lo lleva puesto ninguno de los malestares que solía tener desaparecieron, a pesar de ser un collar especial para interrogaciones, la idea de Janna le ayudo para suprimir sus deseos más fuertes, la pérdida de conciencia, el dolor, la ira, el salvajismo.

Esto lo sabe muy bien debido a que una ocasión escucho una conversación del equipo de americano, hablando de la hermosa figura de Brittney, la supuesta hermosa personalidad de Janna, Jackie y su inusual comportamiento Cool y hermosos pechos.

Si hubiese sido el anterior sin duda podría haberse molestado o incluso su salvajismo aparecería, pero gracias al collar eso desapareció.

Aunque. . .

" _¡Solo mírala, Star es tan Brillante y hermosa, si tan solo pudiera acercarme amas a ella!"_ Justin.

Escuchar a Justin hablando a si de Star le provocó una extraña molestia, pero fuera de eso todo continuo normalmente.

Ahora que tiene su toalla sigue la ducha y al terminar será el desayuno para concluir con la escuela.

"¡Ha!"

Al abrir la puerta del Baño Marco se encuentra con una inesperada figura de piel clara, delgada, su cabello negro largo y lacio, ojos negros claros, cubriéndose con una toalla de color morada la cual se la puso tan rápido que aun así dejo expuesto ciertos lugares muy llamativos para cualquier Chico.

"¡Lo siento!" Marco.

Inmediatamente Marco cierra la puerta del Baño y corre directo a su cuarto para esconderse esperando no ser capturado por sus Padres.

Marco golpea su rostro en señal de frustración esto es debido que de alguna manera se le olvida la nueva residente en su casa, la cual es Brittney Wong la Chica más Popular y Rica en toda la escuela además ser muy amable, claro que esto lo fue hasta hace poco, está viviendo junto con él.

"Esto es lo peor" Marco.

Todavía recuerda la ocasión en la que tuvo que explicarles a sus Padres el incidente en la Mansión Wong, ellos le cuestionaron ¿Por qué un chico de 15 años va a una Pillamada son solo chicas? Marco no tiene una respuesta clara, el mismo Marco tampoco sabe ¿Cómo esto sucedió? Luego preguntaron en cuestión a lo que el Sr. Wong les dijo, Marco dijo inmediatamente No, claro que eso deseaba decir pero si lo negara sería una mentira, sus Padres se molestaron mucho más al no escuchar una repuesta clara.

* * *

"¿Marco?" Star.

"¡Tierra a Marco!" Janna.

"¿He?" Marco.

"Vaya, nos tenías preocupadas" Jackie.

"Dejaste a hablar y comenzaste balbucear un poco y luego no viviste a hablar" Brittney.

Bueno sus instintos se han controlado, pero su mente todavía sigue jugándole muchos malos ratos.

"Estoy bien solo me encerré en mi mundo" Marco.

Marco se levanta de la mesa dispuesto a tirar su basura.

"Voy a la oficina del entrenador y luego las veo después de Clases" Marco.

Una vez que todas se despiden de él, Marco continúa su camino fuera de la cafetería.

"Muy entonces Janna te veré más tarde después de clases tengo el mapa listo para partir de inmediato" Brittney.

"Me da la impresión que desde el principio intentabas convencer a todos ¿Verdad?" Janna.

Brittney simplemente muestra una sonrisa algo divertida e infantil.

* * *

Star y Jackie caminan solas a donde se encuentran sus casilleros, convenientemente el Director las coloco justas para evitar cualquier contratiempo, podría decir que fue ellos para que Jackie pudiera controlarla.

De hecho existe un rumor el cual dice que la relación entre Jackie y Star es similar a la de un perro muy inquieto y problemático con un dueño amargado de la vida.

Definitivamente tiene que ver la manera de cambiarlo, puede que si no lo hacen, las cosas puedan empeorar antes de mejorar.

* * *

Fhuuuu!

Sin aviso alguno en medio del estacionamiento de la Escualo un muro enorme de Fuego aparece en el lugar.

Los pocos que se entortaban presentes en ese momento quedaron sorprendidos, ante semejante espectáculo.

Luego se extingue dejando un carruaje de la época de las colonias con adornos en dorado y negro frente a él hay caballos esqueléticos respirando fuego.

Una vista verdaderamente aterradora, se pedirá decir que el infierno se abren la Tierra lo más probable es que un demonio salda de ese carruaje aparece para devorar las almas de los Humanos.

Así como los presentes creyeron las puertas de abrieron y del mismo sale un demonio con cuernos altos, cabello rosa, piel totalmente pálida, vestido de tarje color negro y por su puesto gafas de color negro.

De hecho las Chicas que se encuentran en el lugar parecen cambiar su estado de terror a emoción si este demonio fuera a robar sus almas ellas aceptarían sin dudarlo.

Este demonio es demasiado atractivo a vista lo más probable sea tan lindo y guapo como Marco Díaz.

* * *

Mientras este demonio camia por los pasillo trae con él un papel con un dibujo de un croquis de cómo es la escuela.

De un lado a otro voltea pareciendo buscar algo en especial o alguien, algunas chicas lo miran y le coquetean sin dudarlo, pero él simplemente las ignora mientras camina en una dirección sin rumbo.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos, por fin encuentra su objetivo esta es la princesa Star Butterfly, quien se encuentra hablando con una Chicas un poco más alta que ella.

¿Pudiera ser una amiga que hizo aquí en la tierra? Por alguna razón a este demonio le da un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda.

Extraño esto solo sucede con Almas que se encuentran corruptas al punto de podrirse en sus deseos, pero ignorara eso, después de todo puede que sea solo su imaginación.

"¡Starship!"

El demonio no duda ni un instante en llamar Star, luego ella de inmediato voltea a verlo y con toda seguridad se acerca a Star.

"¿Tom?" Star.

Ella parece sorprendida de verlo aun así él tiene que hacer su movimiento y sin esperar respuesta alguna la toma de la mano para llevarla a su carruaje.

* * *

Tom sigue arrastrando a Star a través de los pasillos de la escuela, pero ella más bien esta frustrada y molesta por su aparición de hecho ni siquiera se molesta de atacarlo simplemente ella se mueve a través de sus brazos liberándose fácilmente.

Luego tomo la carga entre sus brazos y de la misma manera Star se libera, ante esto Tom se molesta.

"Starship" Tom.

"¡No me llames así!" Star.

Por su parte Tom levanta sus manos al aire en son de paz, Star simplemente cruza sus brazos y su mirada se encuentra en otra dirección dando a entender que no desea verlo.

"Muy Bien, escúchame. . ." Tom.

"¡Deja a Star, Demonio!" Jackie.

Jackie aparece de la nada corriendo rápidamente a donde se encuentra Star y Tom, también se puede ver que ella está cargando su patineta con ambas manos mientras corre.

Star de inmediato salta en frente Tom para detener a Jackie, quien al ver esto se detiene a unos centímetros frente a ella.

"Wow Jackie detente realmente estás Loca" Star.

Jackie se molesta al escuchar esto, pero Star no intenta defender a Tom lo que realmente está intentando es evitar que él se enoje, si eso sucediera las cosas se volverían realmente peligrosas.

"Wow Gracias Star" Tom.

"Cállate Tom, no o hice por ti" Star.

El rostro de Star muestra que realmente está molesta.

" _Me tiene que explicar lo que está pasando_ " Jackie.

" _Lo hare, solo mantente a raya_ " Star.

Después de una comunicación mental, Star vuelve a mirar a Tom quien al parecer tiene un rostro lleno de fastidio.

"Ok, escucha hice cosas en el pasado que no me siento orgulloso" Tom.

Tom acomoda su corbata para continuar.

"Pero ahora he cambiado, mira" Tom.

Tom le muestra un gafete de color rojo con letras blancas que dice 92 días.

"92 días sin ira alguna, todo con control además tengo a Bunny" Tom.

De su bolsa saca un conejito de color rosa con ojos negros, es realmente tranquilo y lindo sin duda, Star lo mira de reojo, mientras que Jackie mira al conejo con alegría.

"Lo conseguí de un amigo, me dijo que con esto mis problemas de ira disminuirían y ¡Funciona! Gracias a eso puede controlarme" Tom.

Tom sonríe alegremente, sin duda está tratando de resaltar su atractivo para llegar a Star pero eso no funcionará, ella sabe mucho de sus tácticas de conquista.

Para Star no importa cuanto lo demuestre lo que ha cambiado, no solo sus celos, problemas de ira, además sin contar el hecho de cunado se encontraba coqueteando y besando con otra chica cunado estaban saliendo, cambiara la opinión sobre él.

"Star escúchame por un momento por favor" Tom.

Tom le entrega su conejo a Jackie quién sin dudarlo lo toma y comienza a acariciarlo sin prestar atención a nada más.

"Ven al Baile de la Luna Roja solo sucede una vez cada 667 años y sucede que esta noche es la noche" Tom.

Tom se acerca a Star pero ella retrocede pero antes de poder hacerlo Tomo toma su mano y con cierta fuerza intenta acerca a Star lo suficiente para poder abrazarla.

Star entendió lo que Tom intentaba hacer por eso forcejeo un poco pero él no la soltaba.

Star estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, no importaba si se enojaba ella lo convertiría en un bloque de Hielo sin importar lo que fuera.

"Vamos Star tú también eres un demonio ¿Verdad?" Tom.

Tom apunta la banda con cuernos en la cabeza de Star, ella suaviza su rostro un poco, pero de inmediato retoma su postura inicial, ella no caerá a lo mismo.

"¡No!" Star.

Star se aleja de Tom, pero él no la suelta.

"Star" Tom.

Tom nuevamente vuelve a acercarla a él, Jackie al ver esto ella se mueve para ponerse en medio de los dos, este Chico demonio es muy insistente es el tipo de ex que ninguna Chica desearía acercarse.

"¡Déjame ir Tom!" Star.

"Vamos Star dame una oportunidad" Tom.

"¡Hyaa!" Marco.

Antes de que Jackie pudiera hacer algo, Marco aparece de la nada y con un movimiento de Karate corta la mano de ese Chico Tom sin dudarlo, su pose es firme, protectora, sus ojos son firmes y hermosos.

Esto es exactamente que Jackie desea ver todos los días, Star por su parte se sorprende de la aparición de Marco pero además no pude evitar ruborizarse ante la fuerte apariencia que impone al protegerla.

" **Tu. . .** " Tom.

Los ojos de Tom cambian totalmente a rojo intenso, este es uno de sus ataques fuertes de ira, Star tiene que detenerlo, sino lo hace Marco no saldrá ileso luego saca su Varita lista para congelar a Tom al instante.

"Sera mejor que la dejes. . ." Marco.

" **Como te. . .** " Tom.

Repentinamente los dos dejan de moverse, los ojos llenos de ira desaparece por completo haciendo parecer como si nada pasara, Marco por otra parte se encuentra sorprendido mientras observa a Tom.

"¿Marco?" Tom.

"¿Tom?" Marco.

Jackie y Star se asombran mucho al escuchar como los dos Chicos pronuncian el nombre de cada uno.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Jackie.

Jackie fue la primera en reaccionar ante la anormal escena.

"No/Si" Marco y Tom.

Los dos se miran en sorprender de escuchar las respuestas del otro, por su parte Star nuevamente se sorprende al escuchar sus respuestas simultáneas.

"Si/No" Marco y Tom.

Las miradas de ambos vuelven entre ellos sorprendidos de sus propias contradicciones.

"Ustedes se conocen" Star.

Star inmediatamente afirma lo que sin duda es imposible de negar.

"C-Claro que n-no" Marco.

"C-Cierto nunca había visto a este H-Humano Marco Díaz" Tom.

Sus voces están llenas de nerviosismo.

"Si es así podrías explicarme ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?" Jackie.

Ambos se miran el uno al otro al parecer su nerviosismo aumento más.

"¡N-No lo conozco! ¿No t-todos lo humanos se llaman Marco Díaz? Es muy confuso" Tom.

Tom sonríe nerviosamente.

"E-Es cierto, Marco Díaz es un nombre muy común" Marco.

De igual manera sonríe nerviosamente.

Jackie y Star los miran con mientras levantas una de sus cejas pero también fríamente también cruzan sus brazos, esa explicación nadie la creería sin importar lo tonta que fuerce esa persona, ni siquiera Star lo creería esa mentira.

"Hum" Star.

Star definitivamente entendió ese insulto hacia su persona, cuando lleguen a casa Jackie pagara las consecuencias, pero sin duda estos dos ocultan algo.

"Cock! Vaya parece que he estado mucho tiempo en la Tierra, debo egresar al Inframundo" Tom.

Con una falsa tos Tom coloca su mano cercenada y regresa a su carruaje.

"Cierto los demonios no soportan el aire de la tierra, por toda esa. . . ¿Contaminación?" Marco.

"Si la contaminación, Cock!" Tom.

Rápidamente entra al carruaje y desaparece en medio de un muro de llamas, luego de extinguirse vuelve nuevamente.

"Lo olvida usa esta campana si deseas venir, tus amigos Humanos también esta invitados" Tom.

Después de eso el muro de llamas vuelve a aparecer y absorbe el carruaje sin dejar rastro alguno sin contar las marcas de fuego en el suelo.

Una vez que Tom desaparece Star y Jackie miran a Marco con seriedad, sus brazos están cruzados, Marco por su parte se pone mucho más nerviosos

¿Podría ser esta la sensación de tener a tu Esposa esperando saber en dónde estuviste la noche anterior?

"Oh miren la Hora, tengo que rime parece que ya van a comenzar las clases" Marco.

Mientras Marco corre lejos tanto Star como Jackie simplemente mantiene su vista en la figura que se pierde al entrar a la Escuela.

"Están ocultando algo" Star.

"Definitivamente" Jackie.

* * *

"¿Qué crees que sea lo que está ocultando?" Jackie.

"No lo sé, pero si se trata de Tom no puede ser algo bueno" Star.

Ambas se encuentran en el cuarto Star sentadas en frente de la una a otra, en medio de ellas se encuentra una campana la cual Tom la entrego para poder ir al Inframundo a ese Baile.

"¡Ahg! Odio los Bailes" Star.

"Lo imagino" Jackie.

Jackie simplemente sigue mirando la campana, en busca de un repuesta ante ese comportamiento de los dos Chicos, de alguna manera ese Tom le da mala espina a Jackie, pareciera que está ocultando algo, solo que no tiene evidencia para justificarlo.

Lo mejor será no asistir a ese Baile de la luna roja para averiguarlo, lo mejor será estar sobre Star la mayor parte del tiempo.

"¿Hum?" Jackie.

Luna Roja, ¿Dónde escucho hablar eso? Suena familiar.

De hecho Brittney estaba hablando de ellos durante todo el día, pero debido a que Jackie se encontraba complementen inmersa en su celular acomodando y revisando las últimas fotos que le tomo a Marco.

"Supongo que deseas saber lo que realmente sucedió con Tom" Star.

Jackie asiente ante esto.

"Bueno será un poco larga, veras. . . " Star.

* * *

Star y Tom se conocieron por primera durante un Baile de la campana de Plata, un evento en el cual todos los reino celebran la armonía entre los mismo.

El evento en si consiste que todos los Herederos al trono bailen unos con otros durante una canción que inicia con el sonar de una campana y termina de la misma manera.

También durante la canción sonara una campana y con ella, debes de cambiar de pareja o mejor dicho tiene que invitar a alguien, normalmente los Hombres son los que hacen el movimiento.

Normalmente el heredero del reino que lo sostiene el baile debe iniciar el baile. . .

* * *

"Star está divagando, ve al punto" Jackie.

El rostro de Jackie esta aburrido con semejante explicación innecesaria.

"Ok lo siento bien. . . " Star.

Star gira sus ojos de molestia mientras continua su conversación.

* * *

Fue el momento cuando Tom invito a Star a bailar, al toque de sus manos se podía sentir el calor de los dos a través de ellas.

De alguna manera los pasos sea delicados largos y dignos, en cada giro que dábamos comenzaba a ver como sus ojos parecían comenzar a ser lindos, su sonrisa me hacía feliz.

Después del baile comenzamos a hablar y al día siguiente comenzamos a Salir.

* * *

"Espera. . . ¿Al día siguiente? Eso no es. . . Decirlo. . ." Jackie.

¡Muy Tonto y Estúpido! Eso es lo que quisiera decirle, pero Jackie intenta ver una manera de insultarla en algo así de privado.

". . . ¿Apresurado?" Jackie.

Bueno eso es lo mejor que se le puede ocurrir.

"¿Enserio? Pensé que era romántico" Star.

Jackie abre sus ojos de la impresión al ver lo densa que su amiga es.

"Star. . . Aquí en la tierra no salimos con personas que acabamos de conocer" Jackie.

"Oh" Star.

Por mucho que Jackie desea golpear a Star tiene que contenerse debido al ambiente de su conversación.

"Okey" Star.

* * *

Los primeros días fueron divertidos, yendo de paseo, caminando sobre las noches de Mewni, siempre tomados de la Mano.

En una ocasión Tom la invito a una cita al Inframundo para poder ir a un restaurante que supuestamente es uno de los mejores, al llegar a él, Tom estaba constantemente sobre ella.

Cada vez que Star intentaba hacer algo diferente a lo que se suponía, él la corregía de inmediato, en ese momento ella lo dejo pasar debido a que creyó que Tom se encontraba nervioso por su aniversario de una semana.

* * *

"¿Aniversario de una Semana?" Jackie.

"Sip" Star.

Jackie se le escapo esa ella quería mantener silencio durante el resto de la explicación pero debido a esa última cosa que consideraba extraña, solo un sarcasmo muy directo.

Pero gracias a que Star es una cabeza de aire ella no logro captarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente le regalo a la banda que actualmente lleva puesta, como disculpa por su comportamiento del día anterior.

Además la llevo con unas malteadas de Maíz para disfrutar su día, claro está que ella se fue al castillo a cambiarse y utilizar un atuendo con una falda corta rosa no muy por debajo de las rodillas, medias rayadas color verde con blanco, como toque final una blusa rosa con tonalidad verde en sus bordes.

De hecho cuando Tom la vio quedo maravillado tanto que no despegaba los ojos de ella, bueno eso era lo que Star deseaba que sucediera.

Lo que verdaderamente paso fue que al verla con ese atuendo Tom no parecía muy feliz más bien parecía algo descontento.

Según decía debería llevar ropas que no la hicieran notar demasiado, esto al molesto, porque su "Novio" no le gustaba verla con atuendos lindos para que nadie la viera.

Ella se quejó posteriormente después una riña entre ellos Tom acepto y se disculpó de ser celoso, Star lo perdono para luego ir a donde venden Malteadas.

* * *

"Ahí fue cuando sucedió el primer incidente" Star.

". . ." Jackie.

Jackie simplemente escucha atentamente a su amiga que parece comenzar a entristecerse.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al lugar buscaron una mesa par solo los dos, Tom como un caballero va a pedir sus bebidas en eso se topó con unos Chicos que intentaban hacer coquetear con ella.

Lo normal sería decirles que esta con su novio para poder alejarlos, claro que estos Chicos son un poco más insistentes, ahí llego Tom y fue ese cuando Star pudo ver lo que su Novio era capaz de hacer, deliberadamente les prendió fuego a los Chicos.

De hecho si Star no los hubiesen detenido ellos probablemente habrían muerto.

* * *

Días después de muchas suplicas y de estar pidiendo perdón constantemente Star decidió darle otra oportunidad a Tom, esta ocasión el prometió no molestarse con los Chicos que intente acercarse a ella y sobre todo no Quemarlos vivos.

Por tal motivo la llevo a un Club exclusivo en el inframundo, esto con la intención de si llegar a crear un incidente, sería considerado como un caso muy leve, no porque sea el príncipe del Inframundo sino porque son demonios, ellos no les molesta cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con fuego.

Un lugar seguro, una vez que encontraron una mesa libre para los dos, Tom comenzó a ver a un lugar en el Club donde había varios demonios y por supuesto Chicas.

Star se molestó de inmediato, pero según Tom estaba mirando hacia haya por motivo de que le pareció ver a un demonio de Clase Noble, no muy convincente escusa, pero debido a que Star no sabía mucho de relaciones políticas, dejo pasar la situación.

Cuando Tom fue a buscar algo de beber, Star se mantuvo a raya para evitar que un Chico se le acercara a ella, por ese motivo se mantuvo oculta durante la espera por Tom.

La cual duro más tiempo que el que suponía, pero aun así lo espero, luego después de prácticamente 40 minutos Star no pudo esperar más y decidió buscar por Tom, al legar a la barra no había señal de él de hecho no había nadie esperando por su bebida, la barra estaba sola.

Luego decidió buscar por el a los alrededores sin éxito alguno, luego recordó lo de las relaciones políticas, los más probable es que hay encontrado alguien de la Nobleza y por educación lo saludo pero esos saludos son demasiado largos.

Política, eso es una de las cosas que Star detesta.

Pero aun así tuvo que ir a ese lugar que Tom estaba viendo al llegar, por un par de minutos no lo veía por ningún lado.

Así que fue dé lugar a ligar en todo el Club, hasta que lo encontró, pero no lo encontró solo estaba con alguien más, una Chica y ambos estaban besándose.

"¡Tomas Lucitor!" Star.

Star se enojó tanto que los gritos superaron la música del lugar, ella se encontraba tan molesta que no podía pensar claramente, él estaba besándose con otra Chicas y sin importar que digiera que ella lo beso, Star sabía muy bien que ninguno de los dos se forzó en ese beso.

"¡Terminamos! ¡Para siempre!" Star.

Sin decir nada o esperar por una respuesta de Tom estar salió del Club o mejor dicho del Inframundo para llegar a Mewni y posteriormente encerrarse en su cuarto.

* * *

"Después de eso Tom llamaba constantemente o enviaba mensajes diciendo que lo sentía y de que todo eso había sido un mal entendido" Star.

El rostro de Star se puede notar Tristeza.

"Llore mucho y estuve encerrado en mi cuarto por un largo tiempo, de hecho mi Papá ayudo a reponerme" Star.

Hung.

Repentinamente Star siente el abrazo de Jackie.

"Sé que es doloso recordar mala experiencias, pero recuerda una cosa siempre tiene una Amiga para esas ocasiones" Jackie.

Star de inmediato devuelve el abrazo.

"Gracias" Star.

* * *

"Muy bien, si seguimos por este camino se supone que debemos encontrar las ruinas" Brittney.

Britteny levanta su mapa impreso con el área topográfica de Echo Creek la cual ilustra toda la ciudad hacia cada rincón, no solo eso también se encuentran las zonas adyacentes cerca del pequeño bosque.

El cual el gobierno lo convirtió en un parque muy amplio que abanderando hace 70 años y por lo tanto los arboles crecieron a los alrededores.

"Birttney, ¿Estas segura de que estamos en la dirección correcta? Nadie ha venido a este lugar en 70 años" Janna.

"Confía en Mi sé lo que hago" Brittney.

Brittney en este momento lleva un atuendo con pantalones cortos y botas largas que llegan hasta las rodillas, Janna por otra parte lleva puesta su vestimenta que tenía en la escuela típica de ella.

Pero ambas sin duda llevan cargando una mochila de exploración grande es sus espaldas, Britteny lleva en su mano un pequeño machete con el cual corta las ramas mientras avanzan.

"Este mapa indica que si seguimos por esta dirección llegaremos a la plaza abandonada en donde se celebraba el retal antiguo" Britney.

Janna suspira ante la enorme energía que su compañera exhibe.

* * *

"¿Qué piensas?" Jackie.

"Humm" Star.

Una vez que Star desahogo doto malestar sobre Jackie, ella propuso una idea verdaderamente tentadora, la cual consiste en ir al Baile y llevar a Marco con ellas dos.

Esto fue propuesto debido a que el Papá de Jackie y el de Star fueron invitados por el Sr. Wong para ir a un Club muy renombrado de la Ciudad vecina, claro que ellos trataron de rechazar lo mas amable fue imposible hacerlo debido a lo convincente que fue el Sr. Wong.

"Es el Lugar más caro y exclusivo de todos ¿Creen que es fácil logar una reservación de este tipo aun con mis influencias?" Zi Jing.

Eso verdaderamente fue un argumento irrefutable, River o John pudieron engarce, por lo tanto lo acompañaron sin protesta, además fueron recogidos en una limosina.

"Es **muy** tentador sin duda" Star.

"Podríamos tomar turno al validar con Marco" Jackie.

"Pero sin duda Tom pediría un Baile conmigo" Star.

"Lo convenceremos de alguna manera" Jackie.

Una vez que los ánimos regresan a la normalidad, Jackie vino con un retorcido plan el cual le cueste a Star el poder comprender.

La idea es llevar a Marco a ser baile de la luna Roja para que ambas puedan volver a experimentar aquella sensación en St. Olga de estar junto a él nuevamente.

Star verdaderamente quiere repetir esa experiencia pero llevar a Jackie y Marco a un Baile donde hay únicamente demonios, le suena a problemas, ella pude estar bien debido a que es de la realeza, también sumando que ahora tiene la Varita.

"Vamos Star~ Por Favor~" Jackie.

El rostro de Star muestra un desagrado por su insistencia.

"Ese Chico demonio dijo que estaba bien que yo fuera al igual que Marco" Jackie.

Los ojos de Jackie se convirtieron en ojos de cachorro dolido, eso es trampa, a Star le cuesta mucho negarse a esos ojos.

"¡Ahg! Está bien, Vamos ese estufido Baile con mi Ex Novio" Star.

"¡Si!" Jackie.

Dando pequeños saltos de alegría Jackie sale lentamente del cuarto de Star.

"Voy a buscar el vestido que lleve a St. Olga solo espérame un momento" Jackie.

Star suspira de fastidio, ahora debe prepararse para ese Baile y con cero motivaciones busca un vestido en su armario que pueda utilizar.

Al pasar de un a otro todos parecían ser aceptables para ese tipo de Baile, pero, Marco va a ir, quizás debería buscar un especialmente lindo para esta ocasión, algo acorde al tema de La Luna Roja.

"Oh" Star.

Ahí fue cuando Star lo encontró.

* * *

"¡Ya casi llegamos Janna!" Brittney.

". . ." Janna.

Janna espera ansiosamente de que eso sea verdad las dos han estado caminado por lo menos unas 3 horas en una dirección o probablemente en círculos debido a que una cosas parecen ser ciertamente similares.

"Janna creo que es más hacia ese lado" Brittney.

"Eso espero Wong, eso espero" Janna.

Janna verdaderamente se está molestando demasiado, no solo por ser arrastrada a una caminata innecesaria sino también por haber sido engañada por la idea de obtener Oro.

"Claro que llegaremos si seguimos por esta dirección. . . " Brittney.

Brittney se detiene y luego de mirar el Mapa por un par de segundos lo gira en dirección contraria.

"Oups. Es por esta dirección" Brittney.

Con una sonría de felicidad se mueve en la dirección contraria a donde se suponía que era la correcta hace 3 horas.

"Grrrr" Janna.

Janna ahora si está muy molesta, ya es suficiente caminata por una tarde en especial con toda esa basura de Oro y Blood Moon.

"¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¡Gracias por acompañarme Janna! ¡Eres la mejor!" Brittney.

Luego de ver esa sonrisa tan honesta y llega de felicidad, la culpa la invade por completo.

"No hay problema" Janna.

Lo único que le queda es soportar no puede arruinar esa sonrisa honesta.

"¡Llegamos!" Brittney.

Janna se impresiona eso fue demasiado rápido.

"Mira es en este lugar" Brittney.

"¿Bromeas?" Janna.

Luego de eso Brittney revisa el mapa nuevamente y después de asentir con el rostro un par de veces, lo confirma.

"Si este el lugar" Brittney.

"¡Estamos a 7 metros de la entrada!" Janna.

Janna exploto y Brittney solo le sonríe nerviosamente mientras se disculpa porque desde el inicio estaba leyendo el mapa al revés.

* * *

Jackie se mira al espejo un par de veces para asegurarse que todo con su atuendo se encuentra en orden.

Como en el Baile de St. Olga decidió usar el mismo vestido que esa vez después de todo, la situación fue muy apresurada pero el fin justifica todos los medios.

Más aún si esto significa sacrificar algunas cosas (Star) por decirlo así y con una sonrisa maliciosa comienza acomodar su cabello para al final aplicar un como de maquillaje para hacer volumen en sus pestañas al igual que sus labios solo en caso de necesitar usarlos.

Y el perfume más suave fresco casi pareciera algo dulce para que Marco enloquezca.

Y Si, Jackie investigo los gustos de Marco en cuanto se trata de fragancias, de hecho con su vista periscópica logro ver la loción que estaba en su escritorio el día que lo vio en toda su gloria.

Ahora en cuanto Star ha elegido un hermoso vestido color Rojo claro de una pieza el cual solo cubre por encima de su pecho dejando a la vistas s los hombros y deja expuesto un poco de su espalda con adornos blancos en forma de corazones al final de su falda, botas blancas las cuales llegan por debajo de las rodillas y dar el toque perfecto "Magia"

Al colocar su varita frente a su rostro realiza un hechizo el cual debería permitirle cambiar su peinado con preposición.

"¡Haaaa!" Star.

Como resultado su cara se adormecen sus labios, ojos, parpados, en general toda su cara no tiene ninguna sensación, pero luego de verse al espejo su rostro esta simplemente hermoso sin mencionar su cabello envuelto en una coleta, puede aceptar que el dolor fue lo correcto.

"Ahora. . . " Star.

Nock Nock.

"Adelante" Star.

Star responde sin cambiar su mirada del espejo.

"¿Te encuentras lista?" Jackie.

"¡Claro que sí!" Star.

Star se da vuelta y al ver el vestido de Jackie, puede notarlo ella se ve radiante.

"¡Jackie!" Star.

Star se acerca a Jackie para tomar las manos de ella y mirarla con una sonrisa.

"Te vez como el Mar" Star.

"Gracias y tú. . . sin duda te vez increíble" Jackie.

Jackie lo expresa con una sonrisa similar a la que tiene Star.

"Ahora que estamos listas falta el invitado de honor" Star.

"Exactamente, hay que traerlo" Jackie.

Sin esperar ningún momento Star utiliza sus tijeras abriendo un portal de color celeste, luego de meter su mano en él, saca a un Marco vestido con short negro con rayas blancas y por supuesto con una camisa de color blanca, pero curiosamente lleva todavía puesto ese collar que uso durante toda la semana.

Además está sosteniendo un control de color negro igual al que tenían en casa de Brittney, llevando puesto unos audífonos grandes con micrófono integrado.

En medio de su confusión Marco observa con atención en lugar donde se encuentra y lo primero en percatarse es la presencia de Jackie y Star las cuales están vestidas con vestidos muy sorprendentes para los ojos de Marco.

De hecho las miro con demasiada precisión desde arriba abajo, luego de levantarse mira a Jackie con su vestido verde largo y ajustado.

Luego a Star con su vestido rosjo con adornos y su peinado asombrosos, mostrando simplemente mucho de sus hombros pero sin mostrar mucho de las partes importantes.

"Wow se ven increíbles" Marco.

Ambas ríen de vergüenza, pero a la vez muy felices.

"¿A qué se debe esos atuendos?" Marco.

Lo extraño es que Marco no se sorprende por ser traído a su hogar por medio de un portal.

"¡Vamos a un fiesta de La Launa Roja en el Inframundo!" Star.

"Duce tienes que acompañarnos" Jackie.

Marco se queda estático por unos segundos.

"¿Al Inframundo?" Marco.

"Si ese que nos invitó el Chico demonio, bueno, invito a Star pero dijo que estaba bien su nosotros íbamos" Jackie.

"Como no tenemos pareja podrías acompañarnos para no ser molestadas por algunos demonios" Star.

"¿Qué dices?" Jackie.

Marco frota su mano derecha sobre su nuca.

"No creo que pueda" Marco.

Se nota que esta algo nervioso.

"Verán estoy castigado, mis Padres no están en la ciudad y me prohibieron salir, no puedo usar mi Laptop, tampoco mi celular o mucho menos mis Videojuegos" Marco.

Jackie y Star lo observan con algo de confusión.

"También es imposible asistir a un Baile"

Las dos lo miran con cierta molestia al ver que sus palabras contradicen sus acciones.

"Ho ¿Enserio? Entonces podrías explicar sobre ese control en tus manos" Jackie.

"Ho, tampoco olvides tu audífonos" Star.

Con una voz verdaderamente sarcástica hacen sudar a Marco, el cual de inmediato esconde su control y audífonos detrás de él, mientras mantiene una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

"¡N-No Mal entiendan! ¡Esto está en el cuarto de Brittney. . . !" Marco.

Marco de inmediato cubre su boca al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de decir algo verdaderamente peligroso en frente de las dos personas más peligrosas que conoce.

"¿En el cuarto de Brittney?" Jackie.

"Estoy segura de que te saque de tu casa con estas Tijeras" Star.

Marco tiene que pensar en una excusa de inmediato o si no se verá en la peor situación.

"De acuerdo fui a donde se está quedando Brittney para tomar su consola, ella misma dijo que ella estaría fuera y por eso la tengo en mi casa pues. . . " Marco.

Marco es interrumpido al toque en su hombro derecho con una delicada mano de Star la cual lleva recogido su cabello con una coleta.

"Si no estás cumpliendo con tu castigo, no sería mejor venir con nosotras dos" Star.

La voz de estar es tan suave, que hace estremecer a Marco desde a dentro hacia afuera y el olor es sin duda uno de los mejores que puede sentir, en ocasiones se pregunta si debería probarlo antes otro lo haga.

"Ven con nosotras Marco, puede que te diviertas mucho más con nosotras que con tus Videojuegos" Jackie.

De la misma manera toca el hombro izquierdo de Marco, sin duda ella tiene una voz demasiado seductora, hubo un momento antes de ponerse el collar, en el cual estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella y morderla por todas partes.

Marco de inmediato se pone de pie, pude que el collar haya bloqueado todo ese instinto animal, pero ¿Por qué? motivo el corazón y cuerpo de Marco sigue reaccionando ante estas dos, es algo que desea intentar comprender.

"¡Den me 10 minutos y estaré listo!" Marco.

Sin más que decir Marco de inmediato regresa por el portal que seguía abierto.

Mientras que Jackie y Star chocan sus manos en felicidad de haber convencido a Marco de acompañarlas.

* * *

Al cabo de cierto tiempo Brittney se encuentra leyendo detenidamente y llena de puro entusiasmo, su sonrisa no desaparece con nada, sus notas referentes a su búsqueda, Janna por otro lado está molesta no por ser traída a este lugar a veces de engaños, sino, más bien por haber caminado por 3 horas sin sentido por todo el lugar y luego descubrir que el punto principal de la búsqueda estaba a 7 metros de la entrada.

En este momento las chicas están encima de una plataforma circular la cual rodeada de unas bancas que los ancianos suelen usar para jugar ajedrez o cualquier tipo de juego que suelan usar.

"Bien según la leyenda tenemos que esperar el momento exacto en donde la Luna se posiciones sobre el lugar y entonces el camino se abrirá dejando caer a los aventureros al ritual Prohibido para los Mortales" Brittney.

Todo lo que dijo Brittney lo está repitiendo de una libreta que carga con ella.

"¿Hum?. . . Supongo que tenderemos que esperar" Brittney.

Con eso toma asiento sobre el piso.

Janna se pregunta ¿Cómo fue que se metió en todo esto? Bueno, al mencionar Oro simplemente dejo de pensar, sus Padres le decían que debería dejar de motivarse por el dinero, eso siempre es una mala influencia.

" _Supongo que tienen mucha razón en esa parte_ " Janna.

También debería estar molesta con Brittney por haberla traído de un lado a otro por un "pequeño" error de dirección, pero luego de ver esa sonrisa de verdadera y honesta felicidad le resulta imposible.

¿A caso se estará volviendo muy sensible y considerada por las demás personas? Eso le da un escalofrió en su espalda ¿Ella amable? Qué horror.

"¿Janna?" Brittney.

Janna de inmediato vuelve su atención sobre Brittney.

"Sé que puede que no respondas. . . Pero. . . " Brittney.

Parece que se encuentra nerviosa.

"Lo que dijiste en mi Casa. . . A cerca de desacerté de Marco ¿Hablabas enserio?" Brittney.

". . . " Janna.

Janna solo pude maldecir a ese cuadro asqueroso por obligarla a decir algo que se supone es solo una precaución.

"Si es por el dinero puedo. . . " Brittney.

"Antes eran 13 Familias de Cazadores" Janna.

Janna detiene a Brittney antes de poder continuar hablando.

"Antes de excomulgar a los Díaz, por supuesto" Janna.

". . . " Brittney.

Al ver su amiga llena de asombro, Janna continúa.

"Creo que lo mejor será contarte todo desde el principio, aunque será la versión corta. . . ¿Sabes? Por 900 años La tierra y el Infierno tuvieron una Guerra interminable y sin menor duda la más feroz que pudiera existir" Janna.

Brittney sostenía su mapa con cierta presión, no por miedo o emoción simplemente estaba en completo Shock.

"Tal vez haya sido más. . ." Janna.

En tiempos muy antiguos La Humanidad se vio envuelta en una Guerra la cual llevaría a todos a la destrucción.

Todo comenzó el principio Dios creo Todo, La luz, Oscuridad, los Mares, el Viento, La vida, La tierra y el Infierno, todos envueltos en una armonía firme pero a la vez frágil.

Como en toda armonía siempre existe el caos.

Este caos nació de la Traición, Lucifer gobernaba el Infierno con entera mano de hierro todo se encontraba cubierto con Hielo, durante su reinado creo una guardia de 13 brillantes caballeros capaces de sus órdenes sin vacilar ni un instante, soldados leales, capaces de actuar sin cuestionar.

El balance se mantenía indefinidamente, según los acuerdos establecidos desde el inicio, pero una cosa que podía mover ese frágil balance.

Las Almas.

Fuentes de energía casi infinitas fueron apareciendo por todas las creaciones listas para ser tomadas y usadas para la misma guerra.

Sin embargo esas almas no nacieron solas más bien nacieron unidas a una ente en especial, los Humanos.

Cuando los humanos comenzaron a desarrollar y esparciese a todo el mundo nació algo que cambiaba todo.

"Quien tome las Almas tomara el control de todo"

Durante miles de años ellos cumplieron su deber hasta que uno de sus Guardias decidió que las cosas no deberían ser así, bajo su influencia los demás Guardias lo siguieron.

"Entonces, el caos verdaderamente apareció en el Infierno después de que ellos mataran a Lucifer" Janna.

Fue el momento cuando la Todos los demonios cambiaron por la Tierra para conseguir las Almas de los mortales, pero claro lo más discreto posible para ninguno se alarmara hasta que sea muy tarde para reaccionar.

Pero durante su campaña 13 Cazadores se levantaron contra ellos, investigaron, estudiaron incluso experimentaron con métodos para poder combatirlos desde abajo para luego subir y cortar la cabeza de la serpiente.

Uno de esos cazadores era Samuel Colt un herrero especialista en armas, con cierta investigación logro encontrar una repuesta rápida para matar a los soldados de los Guardias, las armas Mágicas impregnadas con runas.

"¡Como la que tiene Marco! ¡¿Verdad?!" Beittney.

"Exacto" Janna.

Desafortunadamente descubrieron que los Guardias del infierno no pueden morir con Armas Mágicas, Hechizos, Exorcismos, Retraes o Armas forjadas del Infierno podían matarlos.

"Estos 13 Cazadores fueron asesinados por los Guardias del Infierno al descubrirlo pero sus Hijos continuaron la lucha y luego los Hijos de sus Hijos siguieron" Janna.

La guerra continuó por largos 900 años sin el conocimiento de las personas, una verdadera Guerra Secreta.

Brittney comienza a temblar de miedo.

"No tengas miedo La Guerra Termino hace 15 años con la ayuda de uno de los Guardias, Vermilion el heraldo de la destrucción" Janna.

A pesar de ser llamada así, ella tiene el corazón más bondadoso y amable que hay, tanto así que ella intencionalmente se rebeló en secreto formando como aliado de una de las 13 Familias.

Gracias a la información que les aportaba la balanza de la guerra cambio gradualmente sin que nadie lo notara, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"¡Que genial!" Brittney.

Sin duda está muy emocionada.

"Pero hay algo más que contar" Janna.

Vermilion dio la clave para terminar todo alrededor de 204 años atrás, era solo algo que ella había decúbito por accidente y dijo que es la única arma con la cual pueden dar Muerte a los Guardias del Infierno.

"La Primera Espada" Janna.

Con una voz penetrante y tenebrosa de las cuales aparecen en películas de la media Noche.

"¿La Primera Espada?" Brittney.

Cunado Adán y Eva fueron expulsados del paraíso tuvieron dos Hijos el Mayor lo llamaron Caín y al segundo lo llamaron Abel.

"¿Supongo que has escuchado la Historia de la Biblia? Bueno es más que un cuento de hadas" Janna.

La verdadera Historia no es así de bondadosa, Abel nunca habló con Dios, sino con el Diablo en persona, ya que como el menor de dos Hermanos era el más débil de ellos en voluntad, además quería un Líder para formar su Guardia del Infierno y quien Mejor que uno de los Hijos de las creaciones de Dios para ello para ser su Líder.

Pero Caín no dejaría que su Hermano cayera en manos de Lucifer así que hizo un trato, su alma por la de su Hermano.

Pero él tenía que Matar a su Hermano para ello y Caín tomo una mandíbula de una Mula para ello y después de Matar a Abel Lucifer le dio una marca donde lo convertía en el Líder de la Guardia del Infierno.

"Para ahorrarte muchos detalles aburridos e innecesarios esto sucedió. . ." Janna.

La búsqueda por la Primera Espada Había empezado, de hecho se gastó todo los recursos para ello y luego de una exteniente búsqueda una de las Familias logra topar con el paradero, José Díaz la encontró.

"¿Díaz? Te refieres. . . " Brittney.

"El tátara, tátara, tratara, tátara Abuelo de Marco, la encontró y con ella la verdadera Guerra comenzó" Janna.

"¿Entonces Marco es una especie de Linaje de alta Clase?" Brittney.

"Algo así, bueno hasta que los excomulgaron" Janna.

Luego de eso todas las Familias se volvieron a unir y empezaron la cacería al ir por uno de los Guardias del Infierno Degon se comprobó que las palabras de Vermilion fueron ciertas, tras ser cortado por La Primera Espada fue muerte instantánea.

Y luego fueron sobre otro y otro hasta acabar con todos Los Guardias del Infierno para dejar a Vermilion como gobernándote del Infierno quien después sería llamado Inframundo.

Después de todo tiene que haber un Orden en el universo y quien Mejor que Vermilion para ello.

"Luego siguió lo aburrido Política, Juntas y cosas muy aburridas" Janna.

"¿A qué te refieres con los Díaz fueron excomulgados? Son Héroes ¿Cierto?" Brittney.

"Bueno, La razón de eso fue debido a como el Abuelo de Marco, Salvador, uso la Primera Espada para un asunto personal y perdiéndola en el proceso" Janna.

Janna hace una pausa haciendo memoria.

"Además se hallaron ciertas pruebas que indicaban que su relación con demonios era más de lo que decían la prueba de ello es la Abuela de Marco quien dirige esa escuela para Princesas" Janna.

". . . Janna esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba. . . " Brittney.

Light.

Inesperadamente una Luz comienza a emerger de la plataforma donde se entraban, Janna esta impresionada al ver este suceso en cambio Brittney vuelve su mirada al cielo y aprecia como la Luna esta sobre ellas.

Sin duda este él es momento que estaban esperando, la entrada al Inframundo, si esto es posible serán capaces de Tomar tos el Oro que puedan y además tendrán su aventura dos pájaros de un Tiro.

Luego que la Luz empieza a formar un dibujo debajo de ellas que se completa lentamente.

Luego de que están completado Janna observa a Brittney esperando que ella le diga que hacer, ante esto ella saca una libreta donde tiene todos esos apuntes.

"Una vez que la Luz ilumine completamente se abrirá la Puerta y de ahí iremos al tesoro solo espera" Brittney.

Y así fue la Luz envuelve totalmente la plataforma donde ambas chicas esperan con ansias que aparezca una señal de donde se abrirán las Puertas.

Puk.

Repentinamente la plataforma se abre desde en medio y antes de que Janna o Brittney pudieran reaccionar las dos caen en un agujero totalmente Negro muy profundo.

"¡HAAAAAAAA!" Janna y Brittney.

Lo único que resonaba durante su caída era más que sus propios gritos interminables de miedo.

* * *

Luego de exactamente 10 minutos exactos Marco vuelve a través de portal pero esta esta vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir, camiseta blanca con una corbata color azul puesta y con un chaleco color gris oscuro.

Es notorio que se arregló en cabello por la manera que su cabello esta peinado a un lado, definitivamente resalta sus ojos cafés oscuros.

"Listo ¿Cómo me veo?" Marco.

Los ojos de Star brillan al ver la imagen de Marco resaltando la sonrisa la cual rápidamente al cubre con su mano derecha esperando no resaltar el hecho de que ella esta impresionada con su apariencia.

"Te vez hermoso" Star.

Aunque sus palabras la delatan y Marco se ruboriza un poco.

Jackie por otra parte lo observa a Marco con ojos muy brillantes, su sonrisa se retuerce un poco, su cuerpo se tiembla un poco a poco, si no se controla probablemente se comerá a Marco en este momento.

". . ." Marco.

Esto es malo Jackie se mantuvo mucho tiempo calla y ahora Marco la está mirando en espera de una respuesta, tiene que decir algo rápidamente o probablemente pensara que es una loca.

Aunque lo está a cierto punto.

". . . Dame tus Bebes" Jackie.

". . . Espera ¿Qué?" Marco.

Star salta de la impresión, mientras que Marco intenta procesar las palabras de Jackie, debido a que hablo en voz baja, pero definitivamente dijo algo fuera de lugar.

"¡Muy hora de irnos!" Star.

Star grita fuertemente con la intensión de cambiar el tema de conversación, así que de esa manera suena la campana que les entrego Tom, enseguida un temblor comienza a sacudir su casa, y en el balcón del cuarto de Star, aparece un muro gigantesco de Fuego y luego de desaparecer un carruaje Negro elevado con una gárgola encadenada a él.

Una vez que sitúa en el Balcón las puertas se abren y una alfombra color rojo aparece.

"Vamos" Star.

Star abraza el brezo derecho de Marco jalándolo al interior del carruaje, por su parte Jackie logra salir del trence y ella también toma el brazo de Marco mientras entran al Carruaje.

" **¿A qué Piso mortales?** Y Princesa" Gárgola.

Jackie y Marco notan este exagerado cambio de voz al referirse a Star.

"Al último Piso ¿Supongo?" Star.

Y sin notar el cambio exagerado de palabras.

"Muy Bien" Gárgola.

Con eso mismo las puertas se cierran y con otro muro de fuego rodeando el carruaje que lentamente desciende sobre el muro de Fuego.

* * *

El salón de Baile antiguo por demonios está decorado adornos y lazos rojos mesas con sillas alrededor de todos en color blanco, ponche con bocadillos.

Algunos demonios grandes moviendo mesas de un lugar a otro colocándolas en el círculo algunos otros llevan puestos túnicas con muchos documentos.

Por supuesto solo hay un demonio dirigiendo le lugar Tom dando órdenes, eliminando residuos de lo que se supone que debería ser un Baile sangriento convertido en un ordinario Baile de Graduación de cualquier escuela.

Todo esto con la intensión de poder impresionar a Star su ex, de hecho Tom intenta unir su alma con al De Star en esta manera ella jamás se podrá alejar de él, demás, la posibilidad saber dónde se encuentra y con quien habla.

Control.

"¡Mi Príncipe!"

"Ahg" Tom.

"Por Favor reconsidere sus acciones"

Este demonio tiene una túnica color Negro diferente a la de los demás.

"Por última vez, esto debe quedar perfecto para que Star funda su alma con la mia por eternidad" Tom.

"Mi señor este Baile es una sagrada ceremonia celebrada desde el primer momento en que nuestro mundo Reino"

"Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla" Tom.

"Además no hay garantía de que su alma se una con la de la Princesa"

Tom vuelve su mirada al demonio con ira.

". . . L-La Blood Moon solo unirá las almas que aquellas que deben ser unidas, créame que no es algo que pueda ser forzado"

"Eso lo veremos cuando Baile con Star usare esto" Tom.

De su Chaqueta Tom saca una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota.

"Mi señor eso es. . . "

"Esta esfera me dirá cuál es el Alma quien se fundirá con Star y cuando la encuentre, cambiare esa alma con la mía para estar unidos por la Eternidad" Tom.

"Maestro"

El demonio quedo completamente paralizado por el miedo, su Maestro está a punto de realizar un acto verdaderamente prohibido y peligroso.

"Por cierto, ¿Conseguiste cambiare la música tradicional por al que solicite?" Tom.

"¡Ho! ¡Claro que sí!"

De la túnica del demonio sale un CD con la portada de un grupo Pop "Love Sentence" en su portada.

"Excelente" Tom.

* * *

" **Bienvenidos Mortales al Fondo de la almas** y Princesa" Gárgola.

"¿Realmente es necesario que nos hables de esa manera?" Jackie.

"De hecho no hay, es solo profesionalismo, ya saben, Demonios y esas cosa" Gárgola.

Jackie esta sin palabras ante el inusual cambio de personalidad de la Gárgola.

"¡Eso no importa! ¡Vamos al Baile!" Star.

De hecho ni Star o Jackie se han despegado del brazo de Marco ni una sola vez.

"Bueno, supongo que es el momento de iniciar la fiesta ¿Verdad, Star?" Jackie.

"Muy cierto" Star.

Las miran a Marco intensamente dándole la sensación de ser posiblemente devorado, pero de todos modos, continua caminando junto con las dos, ignorando esa extraña sensación.

Mas sin embargo se detiene y mira hacia atrás.

"Ho, Derieck mañana te envió la caja de Chocolates que me pediste" Marco.

"Muchas gracias, Marco te debo una" Gárgola Derieck.

Ambas Chicas miran a Marco con asombro, porque sin duda parece conocer a esta Gárgola llamada Derieck, pero antes de cualquier cosa más Marco cubre su boca dando entender a Star y Jackie que él sabe más de lo que parece.

"Oh p-parece que tenemos que seguir por este pasillo" Marco.

Marco actúa como si no supiera nada, pero estas dos se dan cuenta de que sabe más de lo que se supone que debería saber.

"H-Hey, Saben, hay algo que quiero hacer deseosamente, me Gustaría Bailar con las dos. . . Muy Juntos" Marco.

Jackie y Star pierden toda conciencia acera del tema y se enfocan en el hecho de que Marco las desea tanto que un Baile muy pegados es lo que desea, por tanto, ellas se aseguraran que suceda.

* * *

"Escuchen bien, No sé qué es lo que estén haciendo pero paren de una vez" Tom.

Tom se encuentra en medio de un Demonio verdugo el cual está a punto de golpear con una masa muy pesada a un esqueleto encadenado a la pared.

"Esto no es nada bueno o correcto para este Baile" Tom.

Tanto el esqueleto como el verdugo Demonio observan a Tom.

"Todo estaría Bien si no cambiaras las cosas a tu favor, por la Princesa de Mewni"

"Okey ¿Cuál de los dos dijeron eso?" Tom.

Tanto el esqueleto y el demonio se miraron entre ellos sin decir nada, definitivamente tiene que buscar un manera de saber quién es el que habla durante una sesión de tortura.

Chill.

Inexplicablemente un escalofrió recorre la espalda de Tom, pero esto normalmente ocurre cuando un alma corrupta se encuentra cerca de él, sin embargo eso no debería suceder.

La más reciente ocasión que sucedió fue en la Tierra eso quiere decir. . .

Tom se da vuelta y para su sorpresa, Marco se dirige hacia él, a su lado derecho se encuentra Star sujetándolo fuertemente al ver a Tom, el su lado izquierdo de Marco se encuentra esa Chica de cabello rubio carro con un mecho de color verde Neón.

Star sabe que Tom enloquecería le verla junto a otro Chico pero aun así no se despega de Marco en ningún momento, Jackie seguía pegada a Marco demostrando ninguna intención de dejar el brazo inquiera de Marco.

Star está en guardia al ver como Tom observa la interacción que ella tiene con Marco, lo que probablemente es que él ataque aparezca en cualquier momento de él, por tal motivo mantenía su varita en mano esperando cualquier ataque.

Jackie observa al chico demonio con cierta incertidumbre, a este esté Demonio ha demostrado ser muy poco confiable, ella sabe que algo está tramando, sin embargo no tiene las pruebas suficientes.

"¡Star viniste!" Tom.

Tom salta literalmente de alegría al ver la llegada de Star, pero lo extraño es que no ataco a Marco por celos, bueno, eso no lo esperaba.

"Veo que trajiste s tus Amigos humanos, Chica ¿Hum?. . . " Tom.

"Se llama Jackie" Star.

Star le responde con algo de fastidio.

"¡Ok! Jackie mucho gusto en conocerte" Tom.

Tom guiña su ojo izquierdo a Jackie, sin duda trata de dar una impresión agradable sobre Jackie.

Pero Jackie hace una mueca al verlo, ella sin también sin duda le desagrada esa sonrisa de Tom.

"Y ¡Marco! ¡¿Verdad?!" Tom.

"¡Si me llamo Marco! ¡¿Tom?! ¡¿Cierto?!" Marco.

Luego ambos chocan sus manos en forma de saludo par después convertirlo en choque de puños, luego en apretón con movimientos muy extraños.

"¡Gusto verte de nuevo. . .! Digo ¡En conocerte Dude!" Tom.

Una corrección al nombrarse.

"¡Claro Tom!. . . Digo ¡Gusto en concerté Dude!" Marco.

La sonrisa de los dos es muy extraña.

"Muy bien, es demasiado obvio que los dos se conocen" Jackie.

Jackie interrumpe la conversación falsa de estos dos.

"Sera mejor que digan la verdad o nosotras los descubriremos y créanme no estaremos felices" Jackie.

Antes esto, el rostro de Jackie se endurece, luego Star actúa de la misma manera esto es una indicación de obligarlos a decir la verdad.

Ambos por supuesto se mirar fijamente, esto los hacer reaccionar de cierta manera incómoda.

"Ok se los diré" Tom.

"¡Tom!" Marco.

Tom hace un pequeño movimiento de Mano para indicarle a Marco que se detenga.

"Marco, sino lo hago las dos no nos dejaran empezó durante todo el Baile" Tom.

". . . " Marco.

Marco se queda sin palabras.

"Muy bien escuche atentamente, esto solo en el inframundo lo saben, pero La tierra y el Inframundo estaban en Guerra por. . ." Tom.

Tom busca la mirada de Marco en espera de su ayuda y por su parte Marco suspira.

"900 años o incluso mas y el Inframundo era conocido como el Infierno" Marco.

"Gracias Dude, la versión corta fue. . . " Tom.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de explicación Jackie no puede evitar sorprenderse, las Historias de la Biblia literalmente son ciertas, lo más sorprendente de todo es que los antepasados de Marco estuvieron en ella.

De hecho es algo sexy, saber que la familia de Marco tiene esa dependencia ¿Estará bien vestirse como demonio para ser castigada por Marco?

Y con esos una sonrisa retorcida comienza a aparecer en su rostro, de acuerdo, ella está podrida por dentro.

"¡Hu!" Tom.

Nuevamente el mismo escalofrió se mueve a través de la espalda de Tom.

"¿Dude?" Marco.

"Estoy bien solo sentí algo extraño" Tom.

"Okey" Marco.

Ahora lo sabe de dónde viene ese escalofrió.

Star también se encuentra en Shock pero no es del tipo que es para sentir sorpresa o conmoción como Jackie, más bien, es alegría, por extraño quien parezca esta es una oportunidad de oro para ella.

Anteriormente su Mamá le había dicho que ella debe encontrar un compañero adecuado para el futuro con ella, claro si se le hubiese dicho hace unos meses literalmente lo hubiese rechazado.

Pero ahora tiene alguien en mente y si lo que dijo Tom es cierto esto es lo mejor de todo, al parecer sus posibilidades de aceptación total por Marco entre la Realeza y nobles será verdaderamente alta.

"Después de todo la Mamá de Tom, Vermilion Lucitor, tomo la corona con su esposo Mewmano y de esa Manera la realeza Lucitor nació para guiar al recién Formado Inframundo, pero al final. . . " Marco.

Morco voltea a ver a Tom para que le apoye.

". . . Al final solo quedo la formalidades" Tom.

"Juntas y más Juntas hasta ver que el tratado fuera conveniente para ambas partes, creo que eso llevo varios meses" Marco.

"Y entre las visitas constantes, los Hijos de las Familias estaban ahí y fue a cuando conocí a Marco" Tom.

Ambos chocan sus puños.

"Nos llevamos tan bien que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, videojuegos, Comics, Películas además me dio este conejo Bunny para poder controlar mi Ira y funciono muy bien" Tom.

"Incluso fue a visitarme cuando estaba en el Hospital. . . ¿Hu?" Marco.

Tanto Jackie como Star parecen estar literalmente perdidas en sus pensamientos, tanto Tom como Marco sienten la confusión al verlas concentradas en sus pensamientos.

"¿Chicas?" Tom.

"Hola~" Marco.

Marco pasa sus manos sobre frente a sus rostros pero ellas no se mueven.

"Okey, eso es extraño" Marco.

"Bien" Tom.

Tom aprovecha este lapso de trance para tomar la atención de Marco.

"Dude necesito tu ayuda para volver con Star" Tom.

Marco se mantiene en silencio.

"Así como te conté, Starship, puede ser muy obstinada por una simple cosa" Tom.

"Pero estabas besando a otra chica mientras estabas con ella" Marco.

Una pequeña molestia en el corazón de Marco le deja con duda si ayudar a su amigo, en el pasado había escuchados cosas cobre la Chica con la que salía y de como Tom la trataba.

Normalmente lo apoyaría sobre cualquier Chica, pero ahora que conoce a Star de primera mano no sabe si debe ayudarlo, Star es hermosa a su manera.

". . . Te ayudare" Marco.

Con amargura acepta.

"Gracias, eres un verdadero Bro" Tom.

* * *

Luego de que las dos regresar de su trance de 10 minutos, Tom los guía a través de todo, primero les mostro el alrededor antes de ir a la Sala de Baile ceremonial.

Verdaderamente se ingenió mucho en la decoración conceptos de flores rojas, con adornos blancos igual al traje que está llevando, luego la línea correcta para los ritos principales como el de llevar puesta una ¿Araña?

Cuando Tom intento poner una sobre la cabeza de Star ella retrocedió mucho, esa araña realmente le da escalofríos y además se ve desagradable.

De hecho Jackie hizo lo mismo refugiándose detrás de Marco luego Star también retrocedió con él.

Tom se molestó al ver como Star no hacia lo que le decía, pero antes de poder molestarse, Marco hace una señal de manera que ni Star o Jackie lo pidieran notar para indicarle que mantenga en calma y de inmediato Tom se presiona para no molestarse en lo absoluto.

"Muy bien, entonces no Araña, entonces síganme" Tom.

Luego de continuar llegan a lo que normalmente se vería con una foto de graduación, una pareja de demonios esta parada en un podio, mientras que un esqueleto está tomando una foto con una cámara antigua.

Inesperadamente esto es muy normal, claro hasta la señal del esqueleto un balde con un contenido rojizo cae sobre ellos dejándolos completamente empapados y por último la Foto.

"Y ahora aquí está la Foto antes de entrar al Baile, como ceremonia previa está el baño de Sang. . . " Tom.

Tom se detiene al ver como Marco desesperadamente mueve sus manos de un lado a otro, para cuando lo hizo supo la razón, en frente de Marco Jackie y Star estar con una cara asco.

". . . el cual solo es Jugo Rojizo ceremonial, por supuesto, no usaríamos Sangre de unicornio Real" Tom.

Tanto Star como Jackie se sorprendentito que deciden continuar sin esperar a Tom pudiera decir algo más.

" _¡¿Sangre de Unicornio?!_ " Jackie.

" _¡Nuestra mejor amiga es un unicornio!_ " Star.

Estas dos vuelven hablan de manera casi telepática.

Algunos demonios, espectros entre otros se miraron entre ellos en confusión ya esto que los bañan es verdadera sangre de Unicornio.

Luego de entrar al salón de Baile se puede ver claramente que Star y Jackie no desean estar más cerca de Tom o el lugar, ahora ellas buscaran la primera excusa para poder irse con Marco.

Tom le da un señal a Marco con un movimiento de su cabeza y Marco lo entiende, así toma del brazo a Jackie intentándole decir que la acompañe mientras entran.

Tom le da un pulgar arriba a Marco indicándole que lo hizo muy bien, luego él le ofrece a Star un brazo pero ella simplemente entra por delante de él.

De hecho ahora Star está molesta y celosa de que Marco tomara a Jackie junto a él, mientras que ella se queda con Tom mientras caminan hacia el interior del Salón, lo último que desea es ser acompañada por él.

Luego de entrar un demonio vestido de Juez se pone en el podio y comienza a probar el micrófono, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"Bienvenidos Todos, demonio, espectros, Esqueletos, Almas perdidas, Mewmana Princesa y Humanos a están presentes en este sagrado Baile en donde se elegirán a las dos almas afortunadas. . . "

Este demonio Juez es el encargado de las presentación en estos 667 años consecutivos del Baile, de hecho Tom no lo quería para que diera el discurso, peor sus Padres insistieron mucho en eso.

Ya que es el único trabajo por el cual es liberado de su tortura, solo para este evento un descanso entre los 667 años infernales.

"Maestro Tom"

Entre la multitud reunida, un demonio encapuchado llama a Tom.

"Chicos esperen un momento enseguida regreso" Tom.

Tom se encontraba parado al lado derecho de Star, mientras que al lado izquierdo de ella se entraba Jackie y enseguida de ella estaba Marco.

Los chicos asintieron y con eso Tom se dirige a donde se encuentra el demonio con túnica.

"Maestro Tom el evento principal está por comenzar"

Sus palabras son un susurró.

"Excelente, cuando comience llevare a Star y dependiendo las cosas cambiare mi alma con una que se pueda fundir con la de ella" Tom.

Al demonio encapuchado asiente con el rostro en respuesta de Tom, ahora solo tiene que esperar.

Lo que ninguno de los dos logro Notar fue que Jackie estaba poniendo mucha atención a la conversación de ellos, aunque puede que no escuchara con mucha claridad, pero alcanzo a escuchar algo de cambiar su alma.

" _¿Fundir sus almas?_ " Jackie.

Definitivamente no puede abandonar a Star por ninguna circunstancia, ese Chico demonio no dañara a su Mejor Amiga mientras ella este aquí, No en su guardia, así que nada le impedirá que se aleje sola a Star.

"¡Oigan! ¡¿Por qué ustedes dos no van a Bailar?!" Tom.

Una vez que regreso Tom apuntaba a ella y Marco para Bailar, lo más probable esto será parte de su plan pero no servirá. . .

"Pues ¿Qué opinas Jackie?" Marco.

"Sip" Jackie.

Con ojos brillantes y húmedos de felicidad no duda de un segundo en aceptar, el rostro de Star está molesto con ella, pero eso no importa lo importante es que Jackie volverá a Bailar con Marco.

Así que ella olerá todo lo que pueda antes de separarse de él.

* * *

Con paso algo lentos Jackie y Marco se alejan del lugar dejando a Tom y Star juntos.

"Entonces Starship" Tom.

Star cruza sus brazos y su mirada se entre cierra indicándole a Tom que no está a gusto con él, aun así Tom continua.

"¿Qué tal si nosotros también Bailamos?" Tom.

Tom extiende sus manos esperando que Star lo acepte, pero ella sigue con la misma actitud.

"Vamos solo será un Baile y después no volveré molestarte el resto de la Noche" Tom.

Tom muestra una sonrisa seductora con al cual Star solía caer fácilmente, pero ahora es diferente ella no caerá, además él sigue exactamente igual.

De hecho Tom es comenzando a molestarse tanto que detrás de él se encuentra su conejo mascota y lo acaricia para controla su ira.

" _No ha cambiado nada_ " Star.

Star de inmediato nota que Tom se está molestando y que sobre todo está acariciando su conejo por la espalda con la intención de no explotar como solía hacerlo.

( **Blood moon waltz** )( **watch?v=Gn7NoM4j1B8 &t=177s**)

Luego una música comenzó a sonar, el sonido del piano tranquilo, casi lúgubre, todos los demonios a sus alrededores se acercaban a la pista de Baile mientras la Luz en el centro de la Pista comienza emitir una luz tenue.

"Tienes que estar bromeando, esa no es la pista que pedí" Tom.

De entre las sombras aparece un demonio con capucha.

"¿Le diste al DJ que tocara el CD como te lo pedí?" Tom.

"Si es como me lo pidió le di el 'CD' a DiJay"

El demonio con capucha apunta a un demonio vestido con un traje antiguo en la pianola lúgubre situado lejos de la pista de Baile, viéndolo de más detalladamente encima de la pianola está el CD de música que dice Love Sentence y en su camisa tiene un gafete que dice DiJay.

Tom golpea su rostro de frustración, había olvidado que los Demonios de bajo nivel son muy dados a tomar las cosas demasiado literales.

"¡Agh!" Tom.

"¿Sucede algo Tom?" Star.

La voz de Star es muy sarcástica, realmente no le agrada Tom en lo absoluto, sin mencionar que Star enojada con él, bueno es normal después de todo por la culpa de él, Jackie y Marco están bailando juntos es la molesto.

" _Yo quería ser la Primera_ " Star.

Aunque no hay garantía alguna, Star le gustaría por lo menos ser bañada con la Luz de la Luna roja con Marco, pero gracias a su ex eso tardare en suceder.

"Descuida todavía puedo solucionarlo" Tom.

Tom no capto al burla o mucho menos el enojo de Star, esta fue una de las razón por la que ella comenzó a alejarse.

"Muy Bien, Star, No te muevas de aquí ahora regreso, solo advierto puede que tarde un poco" Tom.

Sin decir anda más Tom se aleja de ella sin mirar a otras, en medio de su fastidio Star decide ignorarlo e ir a donde se centran los bocadillos tal vez algo de ponche y comida la anime hasta que le toque Bailar con Marco eso si Jackie suelta a Marco.

* * *

Mientras Jackie y Marco se dirigen a la pista de Baile, Jackie da pequeños vistazos en sonde se encuentran Star con Tom es muy obvio que ese Chico demonio intenta algo malo, sin importar lo mucho que desea volver a Bailar con Marco, algo no parece correcto con él.

"¿Bailamos?" Marco.

Jackie regresa a la realidad al escuchar hablar a Marco, ellos ahora están en medio de la pista.

". . . No te muevas de aquí a hora regreso. . . " Tom.

Jackie vuelve a mirar el lugar donde Star, al parecer Tom se molestó con algo y dejo a Star sola, por su puesto ella se dirige a donde están los bocadillos.

Jackie vuelve su mirada a Marco quien mantiene su mano extendida esperando a que ella la tome, ahora es imposible no ruborizarse, si toma la mano de Marco volverá a experimentar la sensación corporal de él.

"¡Ahg!" Jackie.

Jackie literalmente gruñe al saber que ella se arrepentirá mucho, pero lo importante ahora es Star, ese Tom no se aprovechara de su Mejor amiga.

"Marco necesito que me ayudes con algo" Jackie.

". . . Claro" Marco.

Marco parece algo sorprendido por la actitud de Jackie.

"Ese Tom está planeando algo malo y sin duda le hará algo muy malo a Star" Jackie.

"Jackie, puede que no lo parezca pero Tom es un buen Chico. . . " Marco.

Antes de poder continuar, Jackie lo detiene con ambas manos de seguir hablando.

"Escucha lo escuche hablando con otro demonio acerca de cambiar un alma, puede ser tu Amigo o lo que sea, pero, te lo pido, ayúdame a mantenerlo alejado de Star hasta que termine la canción" Jackie.

Marco mira al suelo por unos segundos y luego a Jackie con unos ojos firmes.

"Lo haré" Marco.

Jackie sonríe fuertemente.

"Gracias Marco eres el mejor" Jackie.

Luego le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y Marco simplemente sonríe algo avergonzado.

"Ahora tendremos que disfrazarte para que ese Tom no te descubra mientras persigues Star" Jackie.

"No te preocupes viene preparado" Marco.

Antes de que Jackie pudiera preguntar algo, Marco mueve su pantalón y de él salen unos adornos, luego retira su Chaqueta y al voltearla al transforma en un chaleco con muchos adornos brillantes y para terminar de lado derecho saca una sombrero largo aparece un sombrero largo con muchos adornos mientas que del lado izquierdo saca una máscara color blanco con muchos adornos de forma de esqueleto.

"¿Qué tal?" Marco.

Clic, Clic, Clic.

Jackie saco su celular y comenzó a tomar fotos de Marco.

"¿Jackie?" Marco.

Marco está muy sorprendido de ver la actitud de Jackie.

"Ho-o perdona es la costumbre" Jackie.

Jackie lanza una sonrisa nerviosa y por supuesto sudor frio sale de su espalda, después de todo dijo algo verdaderamente comprometedor.

"B-Bien sigue a Star mira al parecer varios demonios la está mirando" Jackie.

Al voltear Marco también se da cuenta de que eso es cierto, muchos la miran mu fijamente.

"Ok voy de inmediato solo no hagas nada peligroso" Marco.

Sin decir algo más Marco camina directo a donde esta Star.

"Okey eso estuvo muy cerca, ahora por ese chico demonio" Jackie.

Jackie comienza a buscar a Tom con la intención de espinar todo sus planes y evitar que los logre.

* * *

Star toma un vaso de ponche color rojizo la verdad ella no desea ni siquiera saber de qué está hecho, ignorancia es felicidad en algunos casos.

"Esta es la Mortal"

"Si es ella"

Star escucha a varios demonios con túnicas observando a Star con desagrado.

"Por culpa de ella el Baile no es lo que debería ser"

"Nada es sagrado en este lugar"

Star deja el vaso y se aleja de ellos, por alguna razón esto le da mala espina ¿Quién sabe lo que Tom le hizo para poder cambiar las cosas aquí? O ¿Qué fue lo que tuvo que hacerles para cambiar todo? Lo mejor será encontrar a Jackie y Marco e irse de este lugar.

"Bueno aunque el oro tradicional sigue en su lugar"

Star se detiene cerca de la pista de Baile la ver toda la montaña de Oro que se encuentra en una esquina del salo, esto le provoca algo de risa, Brittney y Janna fueron en búsqueda de "Oro" Pero el verdadero oro se encuentra frente a ella, no en la Tierra.

"Se los restregara mañana en su cara" Star.

Repentinamente algo o alguien toma la mano de Star jalándola de tal manera que para cuando reacciono frente a ella estaba un esqueleto con traje negreo y sombrero grande mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Blunk.

Sorpresivamente una Luz color roja los ilumina, alrededor se podía escuchar muchos suspiros o gritos de sorpresa.

Star vuelve a mirar al esqueleto por un instante y ligeramente comienza a moverse al compás de música que parecía no detenerse en ningún momento.

Por cada vuelta, giro, agarre que recibe Star no puede evitar seguir bailando con este esqueleto, algo parece acelerar su corazón esto no es normal solo con alguien le ha sucedido eso antes.

Antes de darse cuenta ella se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos café rojizo, parecía ver a través de ella lo que Star no se percataba es como una sonrisa comenzaba formarse en su rostro.

"Star~"

Él la está llamando su voz esta suave que por extraño que parezca la derrite ¿Quién este Esqueleto que acelera su Corazón de esa manera?

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ~" Star.

Star se pierde en medio de la música y el baile.

* * *

"¿En serio? No pudieron conseguir un verdadero DJ" Tom.

"Maestro Tom, claro que lo hicimos"

El demonio encapuchado señala en gafete del demonio que toca la pianola.

"Dude, la música debe ser perfecta para hacer latir el corazón de Star fuertemente y que se enamore de mi nuevamente" Tom.

Los demonios miran a Tom con confusión.

"Sino, no podré usar a gusto este orbe para fundir su alma con la mía" Tom.

Tom les muestra a los demonio el orbe y una de ellos se inclinan en reverencia, pero luego un escalofrió vuelve a aparecer en su espalda, lo cual significa una cosa.

"¡Lo sabía!" Jackie.

La nueva Amiga extraña de Star, La verdad Tom desearía saber que tan corrupta es su alma pero este no es el momento para pensar en Trabajo, ella lo descubrió esto es malo.

"C-Claro que no solo intento. . . Arreglar las cosas con Star. . . " Tom.

Jackie cruza sus brazos y si mirada se entrecierra para mirarlo con desagrado.

"¿Acaso esa mirada está de moda en la Tierra?" Tom.

Tom sacude su cabeza hay que enfocarse.

"Mira lo que pienso hacer. . . " Tom.

"¿Fundir tu alma con la de Star sin su consentimiento?" Jackie.

Ok ella sabe, ahora tiene que deshacerse de ella, luego cambiar la música horrible por la prefecta y luego fundir su alma con la de Star ¿Pero será lo correcto? Star se puede molestar si descubre que le hizo daño a su amiga.

"Escucha Humana, Star y Yo estamos destinados a estar juntos para toda la eternidad, solo que ella no lo sabe, claro no dimos un descanso. . ." Tom.

"Rompió contigo Chico demonio además eso no lo decides tú, una relación se basa en acuerdo mutuo de dos partes no de una sola opinión" Jackie.

Jackie interrumpe deliberadamente a Tom quien continúa de todas maneras.

". . . Por cierto malentendidos. . . " Tom.

"Star me conto que siempre intentabas controlarla, ni siquiera la escuchabas cuando habla y por ultimo engañabas besándote con una chica demonio" Jackie.

"Muy definitivamente te sabe demasiado" Tom

Tom parece que no podrá continuar hablando.

"Le diré a Star y será plato de desecho" Jackie.

Antes de poder moverse Tom la toma del brazo.

"¡Suéltame!" Jackie.

Jackie se molesta y también el desagrada ser tocada por alguien que no se Marco, en ese momento volvió a sentir ese escalofrió en su espalda, pero lo ignora.

"Escúchame bien Humana lo de Star y Yo, no es asunto tuyo eso lo decido. . ." Tom.

Tom se detiene de hablar al ver como la Luz de la luna roja es iluminando la pista de Baile.

"Ho no, ya comenzó debo encontrar a Star" Tom.

Tom suelta a Jackie y comienza a caminar de un lugar a otro con el orbe en su mano, Jackie de inmediato lo sigue para evitar que cumpla su plan.

"¿Star dónde estás? ¡Te dije que te quedaras aquí!" Tom.

La ver que Star no se encuentra en el lugar que el dejo Tom comienza a alterarse.

"¡¿Por qué nunca obedece lo que le dijo?!" Tom.

De una esquina a otra, mesa en mesa, persona a persona, pero sin éxito alguno, Tom se molesta más, pensar que todos estos meses de planeación han sido en vano y ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Star nunca lo obedece como una princesa debería ser? Eso siempre desespera a Tom.

Lo último que no ha revisado es la pista de Baile, lo más probable es que este viendo con mucha emoción a la pareja que fundirá su alma por la eternidad.

"Suertudos, si no hubiese perdido tiempo con esa pianola. . ." Tom.

Tom se detiene en seco al ver la Pista de Baile, en medio del circulo de demonios hay dos personas que él conoce muy bien uno es Star su novia sosteniendo una máscara de Esqueleto y a su Mejor Amigo, No, su ex Mejor Amigo.

Ambos está viéndose él una al otro algo embobados, debido a la impresión tira el orbe al duelo y al caer se hace miles de pedazos, el ruido llama la intención de Marco y Star.

En ese segundo la Luz de la Luna desaparece dejando a todos en completo shock, luego de eso ellos comienza a aplaudir.

( **Blood moon waltz** ) ( **End** )

"Con esto concluye el ritual sagrado Blood Moon, felicidades a las Dos Almas que se unieron es nuestra sagrada ceremonia. . ."

El Demonio Juez continua dando el discurso que ha dicho cada 667 años, Tom está muy molesto tan molesto que sus ojos se volvieron rojo brillante.

" **Ese Baile era para Mí y Star** " Tom.

Marco y Star siguen abrazándose, mientras siguen viendo a Tom.

" **Nuestras Almas deberían fundirse para que ella hiciera lo que le diga** " Tom.

"Espera ¿Tu qué? ¿Fundir nuestras almas?" Star.

"Espera entendiste Mal Tom. . . " Marco.

" **¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti! ¡Traidor!** " Tom.

Star también comienza a enojarse Tom la estaba engañando para poder someterla, eso es el colmo de las cosas que malas que haya hecho hasta ahora.

"¡Star Tom quiere fundir su alma con la tuya para poder controlarte!" Jackie.

"Lo sé" Star.

Star aprieta su varita esperando cualquier cosa que le arroje para poder contrarrestar.

Alrededor del lugar todo comienzan a inundarse con llamas y todos los demonios corren desaboridos en diferentes direcciones dejando solo a Star, Jackie y Marco solos con Tom.

" **¡Pagaras todos ustedes pagaran!** " Tom.

Ese es el límite Tom está furioso y sin duda les hará daño a todos incluyendo a Star, eso es lo que más odiaba de Tom.

Marco se pone delante ella mientras toma posición de Batalla y Star se coloca de menara en que lo pueda cubrir Marco y Jackie.

Tom levanta sus manos y de ellas una esfera de Fuego incandescente comienza a crecer lentamente.

" **¡Mueran Trai. . .!** " Tom.

Bank!

Repentinamente el Techo se destruye y las piedras que parecen muy pesadas caen sobre Tom extinguiendo todo alrededor, por supuesto eso significa que Tom perdió el conocimiento.

Los tres están pasmados al ver un derrumbe en esa magnitud capaz de dejar a Tom fuera de combate, de hecho es un milagro.

Lentamente se ve como los escombros comienzan a moverse lentamente, los Tres Chicos se preparan para la batalla.

Clak! Bank!

"¡Ahhh!" Janna.

"¡Wooo!" Brittney.

Para sorpresa de Star, Jackie y Marco de la gran pila de escombros muy pesados aparecen sus amigas Janna y Brittney las cuales toma muchos respiros de aire.

"Estábamos. . . Cayendo. . . ¡Por 50 Minutos!" Janna.

"¡Coff!. . . Creo que trague. . . ¡Coff!. . . Escombros" Brittney.

Cada vez Brittney tocia algo de polvo de los mismos escombros salían de su boca, enseguida Janna toma a Brittney por el cuello de su Blusa acercándola a su cara y sin duda está muy enojada.

"50 minutos. . . 50 minutos en caída libre. . ." Janna.

Brittney solo puede sonreír nerviosamente.

"Desperdicie toda mi tarde por ti, por el Oro y hasta el momento no veo nada de Oro ¿Verdad?" Janna.

"Hum" Star.

Janna de inmediato voltea a ver a Star con la misma mirada de molestia que provoca miedo.

"S-si buscar Oro está ahí" Star.

Con Nerviosismo apunta la esquina en donde se encontraba el Oro sagrado para la ceremonia.

Los ojos de Janna brillan tan fuerte, fue tan extraño que por un momento parecía convertirse en signo de Dinero, luego suelta a Brittney de su agarre y rápidamente se dirige a la pila enorme de Oro y Joyas.

Entre su mochila saca un saco del tamaño de una mano algo demasiado pequeño y al hacerlo, corre en dirección donde se encuentra la montaña de Oro.

Al llegar comienza a meter muchas mondas de oro dentro de la bolsa.

Jackie, Star, Marco e incluso Brittney mantienen su vista Janna quien está metiendo puños de Oro en la Bolsa que tiene en su mano.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡No estén parados sin hacer nada! ¡Ayúdenme!" Janna.

En el momento que Janna comenzó a hablar a sus compañeros, Brittney, Jackie, Marco y Star se acercan Janna para ayudarla en recolectar monedas de Oro, curiosamente esta bolsa pueden contener una gran cantidad de Oro, por cada puño que entra en esta bolsa no parecía incrementar su tamaño.

"Sigan metiendo todo el Oro que puedan, estas Bolsas pueden soportar hasta 200 Kilos" Janna.

Tanto Jackie como Star, Marco y Brittney comienzan a tomar puñados de monedas dentro de la Bolsa de Janna sin decir ningún comentario el absoluto lo único que suena en esa lugar es el mover del sonido de Metal chocando al entrar en la bolsa de Janna.

* * *

Nuevamente se aprecia el resplandor de llamas en frente del balcón de la casa de los Thomas, luego de que las llamas de calman, un Carruaje aprese frente al balcón del cuarto de Star.

" **Bienvenidos al mundo Mortal** " Derieck.

"Gracias Derieck, mañana te los daré los chocolates personalmente. . . Creo que Tom no estará feliz de verme en unos Días" Marco.

Con cierta vergüenza Marco responde a la Gárgola que movía ese carruaje.

"No te preocupes Marco, esas cosa salen pasan" Derieck.

Después de ese pequeño dialogo El carruaje en envuelto en llamas y desaparece del balcón del cuarto de Star.

"Muy bien, ¡Huu!" Marco.

Con gran esfuerzo Marco comienza a cargar la pesada bolsa llena de Oro y Joyas, de hechos todos están cargando una cantidad igual de pesada, Brittney está cargando un pequeño cofre entre sus manos puede que se vea pequeño pero ahí se metió mucha cantidad de Oro.

Jackie lleva unas bolsas improvisadas con las telas de las mesas del Baile también están pesadas, Janna Carga igual que Jackie dos Bolsas más grandes de las que ella lleva no solo eso también lleva otra más sobre su espalda.

" _Parece que la codicia le da fuerza extra_ " Marco.

Por ultimo Star sorprendentemente es muy fuerte dos bolsas pesadas en cada mano es algo verdaderamente asombroso ¿Sera porque es una Mewmana? Si es así es muy fuerte sin duda.

Y lo que no se podía cargar todos llevan puestos collares, adornos o prendas, de hecho dejaron vacío el lugar.

"Muy bien, voy a abrir un portal a mi casa ahí arrojen todo" Janna.

De inmediato saca una botella y al destaparla un portal de humo aparece una vez que comienza a establecerse a través de él se puede ver lo que parece ser un cuarto muy grande y amplio.

"Janna ese no parece tu cuarto" Marco.

"¡Cállate! ¡Nadie pregunto tu opinión! ¡Ahora arrojen todo!" Janna.

Todos hacen lo que les pidió Janna y poco a poco bolsa tras bolsa hasta no dejar nada atrás, Mas sin embargo Janna detiene a Brittney de meter el cofre que lleva en manos.

"Nah, ese es tu parte consérvala" Janna.

Luego de eso Janna salta dentro del portal luego comienza a desaparecer lentamente, mientras estaba desvaneciendo todos pudieron apreciar la imagen de como Janna se acostó sobre la pila de Oro y comenzaba a revolcarse de alegría sobre esa pila de Oro.

"Bueno, es hora de ir a casa tengo que ver cómo usar esto" Brittney.

"Te acompaño eso es muy pesado ¿Verdad?" Marco.

"Gracias" Brittney.

Marco toma el cofre que cargaba Brittney y sin duda está muy pesado, como es posible que ella lo haya cargado es verdaderamente sorprendente.

"Entonces ¿Te vas?" Star.

Star se acerca a Marco mientras mantras juega con sus manos.

"Bueno, es Noche y yo estoy castigado ¿Recuerdas?" Marco.

Marco mira fijamente a los ojos a Star.

Por extraño que parezca los dos no desean despegar su vista entre ellos, es una sensación el simple hecho de separarse los entristece.

Esto pasó desapercibido para Jackie quien se encuentra revisando las fotos que tomo con su celular este es verdadero tesoro para ella.

"Por cierto. . . " Brittney.

La atención de todos es llamada por las palabras de Brittney.

"¿Qué hacían todos ustedes en ese lugar?" Brittney.

Marco solo pude suspirar de cansancio.

"Es muy largo y tedioso de contar, pero te lo diré todo cuando llegamos a la Casa" Marco.

De inmediato Marco se cubre la boa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

". . .Okey" Brittney.

Brittney también se sorprende a las palabras de Marco.

"¿He?" Star y Jackie.

Las dos miran a Marco con ojos demasiado oscuros haciéndolo sentir los escalofríos, incluso Brittney se congelo en el instante.

"D-Digo en tu casa obviamente ¿Verdad?" Marco.

Marco busca apoyo de Brittney quien asiente firmemente con su cabeza, pero eso no deja sonar sospechoso.

"¡Bueno es hora de irnos fue una maravillosa noche! ¡Nos vemos después!" Marco.

Marco y Britnney salen de inmediato del cuarto de Star con destino a la Puerta principal para poder Escapar. . . Salir de la casa de los Thomas.

"Bueno iré a quitarme este vestido y luego a dormir" Jackie.

"¡Ok hasta mañana!" Star.

Con esos Jackie sale del cuarto de Star con destino al baño, Star por su parte se dirige al balcón para ver la Luna Roja que todavía se encontraba brillando en la Noche, recordando los sucesos y sin duda esta noche fue maravillosa a pesar de todo lo sucedido.

"¿Hum?" Star.

Sin darse cuenta ella había comenzado a ver a Marco mientras caminaba por la calle sin preocupación alguna.

Pero el voltea verla fijamente y sus miradas se encuentran, por un segundo ella quería continuar viéndolo fijamente, pero de inmediato se oculta por detrás del balcón de su cuarto.

Recordar el Baile que tuvo con Marco le provoca vergüenza como nerviosismo y felicidad demasiado para poder procesar en un instante.

* * *

Durante su Baile la música seguía infinitamente a tiempo de ellos y sin duda se sentía como su nunca llegara a deterge.

"Star~" Marco.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ~" Star.

Por extraño que parezca a Star no interesaba quien fue ese esquela, solo quiera sus ojos, labios y nada más, con eso en mente Star levanta se acerca lentamente al rostro se esqueleto.

Para su sorpresa es una máscara, pero ¿Quién es él? Eso no importa no importa nada en estos momentos, las manos firmes y fuerte.

El corazón de Star late fuertemente y por más raro que parezca ella puede sentir el de la persona frente a ella. Star no puede resistirlo más, así que ella levanta lentamente la Máscara y sus labios se acercan al de él.

"Quien sea que este debajo esta Masacrara por favor Bésame~" Star.

Chu~

Y con solo eso los labios de Star tocan los de esta persona, los dos se mueven al compás de latidos de sus corazón pareciera que ella sabe todo.

"Marco~" Star.

"Star~" Marco.

Chu~ Chu~ Chu~

Todavía no sabe cómo descubrió que era Marco, pero sin duda fue lo que deseaba y no lo cambiaria, quitándole la Máscara del rostro Star mueve sus brazos para envolver el cuello de Marco y por su parte él envuelve caderas sin dejarlas escapar.

Chu~

Luego los dos se desprenden y lentamente se separan un poco sin perder la firmeza del contacto de sus brazos y manos.

"Marco~" Star.

"Star~" Marco.

Los ojos de los dos están embobados ¿Será raro que lo anterior que sucedió se sintiera tan correcto? ninguno de los dos lo sabe pero lo aceptan sin dudarlo.

Crash!

Repentinamente el sonido de vidrio quebrándose los regresa l mundo real.

* * *

Star coloca sus manos sobre sus labios, la sensación y el sabor todavía están presentes, su corazón late de igual manera cada vez lo recuerda.

Y por más extraño que suene ella sabe Marco siente lo mismo cuando lo recuerda.

"Yo bese Marco Díaz" Star.

Con una voz suave y mientras una sonrisa aparece en su rostro se levanta par a entrar a su cuarto.

"¡Yo lo amo~! ¡Lo Bese~!" Star.

Con eso fue cambiarse de ropa para irse a dormir.

Lo que Star no vio fue como Marco la veía sin pestañar seguía en el balcón, mientras se alejaba de la casa de Jackie, él sonreía mucho al recordar los labios de Star.

* * *

Continuara. . .

* * *

Did you guys love it? I hope so, I considerate this is how sure end this episode "Blood Moon" in the originally series.

See you next one!


	15. Chapter 11

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 11.**

* * *

Yes you're not imagine things this it's the next Chapter, whit effort and guts I'll create the Chapter 11.

So enjoy and always love to read what you guys think.

* * *

 **Learn Spells**

* * *

"¡Traigan me esa Varita!" Ludo.

Como es ocasional Ludo y sus secuaces intentan robar la Varita de manos de Star, esto con la intención de volverse un ser musculoso y alto capaz de cargar a cualquier Chicas.

"¡Súper Rayo de Arcoíris!" Star.

Con este hechizo varios de los Monstruos que se dirigían a Star fueron enviados a volar en todas direcciones.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Solo tomen la Varita!" Ludo.

"¡Ataque de abejas rosas!" Star.

Con eso un enjambre enorme recubre a Ludo y todos su secuaces, picándolos o haciéndolos gritar de dolor.

Sin duda este ha sido la rutina constante de Jackie, la primera vez que conoció a Star sonaba muy raro el hecho de ser una princesa Mágica de otra dimensión, pero luego de hablar con ella se volvieron muy buenas amigas.

Además con ayuda de Star, Jackie logro hacer lo imposible para ella sola y eso es el poder hablar con Marco Díaz su amor de la infancia, no solo eso gracias a ella ha logrado acercarse a él más de lo que ella pudiera hacerlo ella sola.

"Es muy aburrido" Jackie.

Después de muchos encuentros contra los Monstruos cualquiera estaría aburrido de las mismas condensaciones y peleas.

Bueno, Star antes no era capaz de enfrentarlos ella sola pero ahora es completamente capaz de hacerlo.

La primera vez que se peleó con contra Ludo y sus Monstruos fue algo aterrador, pero ahora ella ha mejorado al punto de no necesitar ayuda del mismo Marco.

"Haaaaaaaaa" Jackie.

Jackie no pude evitar dar un suspiro fuerte, en las tres últimas semanas, esto paso justo después de que su Papá se fue y al mismo tiempo el Padre de Star, Marco les dijo que no sería capaz de poder estar mucho tiempo con ellas.

Esto es debido a que pronto será llamado para una prueba muy importante en donde se decidirá si Marco es merecedor de ser cambiado a cinturón Negro.

Jackie entine muy bien que esto es algo importante para él, pero gracias a eso su tiempo con Marco se redujo mucho de hecho solo lo puede ver en la escuela, la conversación más larga que tiene es normalmente a la hora de descanso.

Esto la deprime demasiado de hecho la oportunidad de aumentar su colección premier de Fotos, las cuales solo puede conseguir cuando pasa mucho tiempo con Marco.

Bueno todo comenzó, como es de costumbre de una manera muy inusual y demasiado ruidosa, vaya día.

* * *

Todo sucedió esta Mañana de un Domingo, River se entraba vistiendo un atuendo un poco más casual de lo que un Rey de Mewni debería llevar, Lujosas, llamativas e incluso debería tener pieles de bestias dignas de la realeza hasta joyas en su conjunto.

Contrario a esto River lleva puesto un par de pantalones deportivos holgados color azul marino, un sudadera del mismo color y se pude apreciar que lleva una playera blanca.

"¡Esto es delicioso!" River.

"¡Lo sé!" Star.

El día de Hoy John junto con su Hija Jackie, decidió preparar algo de comida especial para este día, el cual fueron Huevos fritos con queso encima de ellos barras de tocino grueso con deliciosos Hotcakes extra grandes.

Y una bebida de avena espesa en tazas, algo delicioso sin duda, ahora la razón de esto es debido a que el día de Hoy termina su semana libre, por lo tanto tiene que presentarse en la base hoy mismo para prestar servicio el día de mañana.

"Me alegra que les guste, después de todo hoy termina mi descanso y esto considérenlo una despedida" John.

"¡Estoy más que agradecido Mi amigo! ¡Cuidare tu casa mientras no estés!" River.

"¡Usted es el mejor, Sr. T!" Star.

"Gacias y en pescial a ti Star por ser amiga de Jackie" John.

"¡Cuando regreses bebamos como su no hubiese mañana!" River.

"No sé si pueda aguantar la misma cantidad que tu tomas" John.

El habiente es realmente agradable y tranquilo, además está lleno de risas pero para una persona no lo es completamente.

". . . " Jackie.

Jackie se mantiene cayada mirando a Star y su papa divirtiéndose mientras comen juntos, es algo triste cuando él se va.

"No te deprimas pronto terminare mi servicio en una año más y poder solicitar mi traslado a la estación cercana a Echo Creek, así que, No te deprimas" John.

Jackie le sonríe, no que se deprima por ello, bueno en parte lo es, pero lo que más quisiera tener a sus padres con ella, pero ahora que Star está aquí las cosas n o están tan mal, claro sin contar los ataque sorpresa de Monstruos o algunos seres extraño que decidan atacarla.

Boom!

Sin aviso o tiempo para contratacar la sala de los Thomas estalla dejando nada más que una estela de Polvo.

River toma su Alabarda, al apretarla firmemente las Runos comienzan brillar y con ella apunta a cualquier amenaza que decida atacar, Star se posiciona al lado de su Padre de manera que puede cubrirlo de cualquier ataque con su Varita.

John por su parte al dar un pequeño golpe por debajo de la mesa una escopeta de mano corta de calibre 12. Color Gris claro, de hecho se pude ver que tiene mucha potencia, por ultimo Jackie. . . Toma la sartén más cercana a ella y la levanta lista para golpear cualquier cosa que se acerque.

El habiente se pone tenso de entre la estela se pude sentir la presencia de una criatura llena de ira dispuesta a comer a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

De hecho hasta alguien que no tiene habilidades para el combate o que tenga instintos de guerrero, puede sentir esta presión ¿Qué bestia está ahí? Sin duda es peligrosa.

Lentamente la estela de humo va disminuyendo unos ojos azules brillantes comienzan a parecerse y son muy peligrosos.

Demoniacos, deseosos de aniquilar o ¿Castigar? Vaya esas si es una sensación rara.

" **River**. . . "

Los ojos de River se abren de par en par al ver la figura que aparece frente a él, esta persona lleva su cabello plateado atado en una cola, su armadura plateada resalta mucho, su falda puesta con placas de metal, botas, guantes y una diadema protegiendo su frente se encuentra frente a ellos.

"¡¿Moon Pie?!" River.

"¡¿Mamá?!" Star.

"¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Esa es tu Madre?!" Jackie.

Jackie no pude esconder su sorpresa.

". . . " John.

John por otra parte no puede creer el desastre que ella fue capaz de crear en tan solo un instante.

"¿River? Tu esposa destruyo. . . " John.

En el momento que John intento hablar con River, se da cuenta de que él está escapando lo más rápido posible saliendo por la ventana grande en el comedor.

"¡No escaparas esta vez River!" Moon.

Ella de inmediato salto por la misma ventana sin dudarlo dos veces para seguirlo.

Boom! Pum!

"¡Haaaa!" River.

Boom!

"¡Gyaaa!" River.

Pum!

Shap!

Entre los gritos, explosiones, Golpes y ataques Mágicos, Jackie y John voltean su mirada sobre Star en busca de una respuesta.

"N-No se preocupes Papá estará bien" Star.

"¡Haaaa!" River.

"Ha salido de muchas situaciones muy malas" Star.

Jackie y John vuelven a mirar a donde se encuentra la batalla.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Luego después d una par de estallidos múltiples todo el lugar queda en completo silencio, Jackie y John vuelven a mirar a Star.

". . . O Tal vez no" Star.

* * *

Después de todo el alboroto nos encontramos frente a la Casa de la Familia Thomas, Jackie y Star se encuentran lista para despedirse de sus Padres.

Por prácticamente han pasado unas dos semanas enteras desde que John había llegado a la casa, su intención fue pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, pero considerando los sucesos hasta el momento no se pude evitar.

Pero su Padre no demostró ninguna inconformidad es más él, le sonríe mientras de despide, según lo que le dijo, él había disfrutado mucho su estadía con su Hija Jackie y que a pesar de no estar todo el tiempo con ella John la ama.

Incluso fue a ver a su Madre al Hospital un par de veces durante su estadía para ponerla al tanto de la situación tanto la relación entre ellos como lo es Jackie.

Jackie esta conformen de por lo menos paso ingrato tiempo y además su secreto nunca fue descubierto por ninguno de sus Padres.

"Me dio gusto volverte a ver Princesa" John.

"Igual Papi" Jackie.

Ambos comparten un hermoso abrazo mientras se despiden alegremente.

"Por cierto, no se te olvide decirme el día que tú y Marco sean Novios" John.

Jackie simplemente se sonrojo de vergüenza al saber que su Padre sabe que Marco es su interés romántico, futuro Esposo y Padre de sus tres Hijos.

"Tampoco te rindas, Marco será tu fututo Esposo y mi Yerno, No pierdas" John.

Ahora Jackie esta roja como un tomate a pesar que todo se lo está diciendo al oído es verdaderamente vergonzoso.

John le da una palmada en su hombro.

* * *

Por parte de Star y River.

"Mi Hija, el tiempo que pasamos fue algo corto pero escucha bien" River.

Desde este lado River se encunara mirando a su Hija por encima de ella, su mirada es fuerte y tierna.

"Tú eres el Mejor Guerrero que pueda haber además. . . Acércate por favor" River.

Star se acerca a su Padre con una voz muy baja el parece intentar decirle algo.

"Regresa con Marco Díaz como tu esposo y Futuro Rey de Mewni" River.

Star se enrojece demasiado y su mejilla brilla en rojo incandescente.

"Él es el único digno de poder ser tu Esposo y no aceptare a nadie más, así que no te rindas tienes mucha competencia" River.

Aun con todo ese rubor y vergüenza abraza a su Padre para despedirse.

"Gracias por venir y además. . . " River.

Star se acerca lo más posible para susurrarle al oído a su Padre.

"Sobre Marco, llevo mucha ventaja ante las demás" Star.

Con un movimiento suave toca sus labios y en respuesta a eso River intenta liberarse de las ataduras que lleva puesto.

"¡Esa es mi Guerrero! ¡Escuchaste John! ¡Mi niña será la campeona!" John.

"Sigue hablando River pero ya sabemos cómo terminara esto" John.

Amos comparten una mirada retadora y fuerte estos sin duda se convirtieron en verdaderos amigos.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi Hija Jackie" Moon.

Moon se acerca a Jackie con una sonrisa alegre y fresca, da la impresión de que aquella destrucción nunca sucedió, de hecho viendo la casa se encuentra completamente reparada.

Luego de semejante ataque a la residencia Thomas, Moon no perdió tiempo alguno, cuando capturo a River lo primero que hizo fue atarlo y colgarlo de un poste alto, después de eso llamo a los Guardias y Sirvientes para reparar la casa de los Thomas.

La cual Mágicamente regreso a su estado original, en cuanto a River lo mantuvo colgado por los siguientes 40 minutos en que John cambio de su ropa de civil a su uniforme y además tomo cosas listas para regresar al servicio.

"No Problema Sra. Butterfly. . . Digo Reina" Jackie.

"Ho, no te preocupes Pequeña puedes llamarme Moon, después de todo eres amiga de mi Hija" Moon.

"Gracias, Moon" Jackie.

"Así es Mejor" Moon.

Moon sonríen a Jackie.

De hecho Jackie todavía tiene miedo de ella, pero se normal ¿No? Ella salió de la Nada y ataco al Papá de Star sin la intención de contenerse, todo lo que demostró es que deseaba castigarlo al punto de dejarlo moribundo.

Lo sorprendente es que todavía siga vivo después de todo lo sucedido.

"Supongo que usted es el Padre de Jackie ¿Verdad?" Moon.

"Así es Señora" John.

Las palabras de John fueron firmes sin presentar una pisca de preocupación o miedo.

"Me disculpo por la intuición de mi Esposo en su Hogar y además por. . . " Moon.

Moon observa de reojo a la casa que está siendo reparada con los sirvientes.

". . . Ensuciar su Hogar" Moon.

"No se preocupe, River es sin duda uno de los pocos verdaderos amigos a parte de mi unidad" John.

"¡Yo también te considero un verdadero amigo!" River.

John le sonríe y asiente a las palabras de River quien todavía sigue atado al poste.

Moon lo mira con enojo y River de inmediato se pone tieso, pero a pesar de todo, se siente aliviada de no ver molesto a la persona que le permite a Star quedarse en su Hogar, lo mejor será darle una suma considerable de oro cuando Star regrese a Mewni.

". . . Espere dijo usted unidad ¿Acaso usted es Militar?" Moon.

"Así es Señora, sirvo a mi país, Esposa e Hija, nuestra misión es protegerlos de cualquier amenaza" John.

Jackie de alguna manera se siente orgullosa al escuchar hablar a su Padre.

"Vaya, estoy impresionada. . ." Moon.

Moon no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, en Mewni un militar con algo grado de Nobleza es capaz de tener un Hogar así de bien arreglado, sin duda él debe de tener un estatus alto.

Moon toma nota mental esto, probablemente Oro no será suficiente ¿Tal vez algunas Tierras en Mewni? O ¿Estatus igual de elevado al que tiene ahora? Lo mejor será verlo cuando la situación se acerque.

Repentinamente un portal de color Naranja fuego se abre detrás de Moon y del sale una con una apariencia esbelta con piel blanquecina, su larga cabellera de color rojo casi toca el suelo, es más ancho que su vestido y su flequillo cubre todo su ojo derecho. Sus cuernos guardan cierto parecido con rayos, tiene un par de colmillos y ojos naranjas de iris rojas con unas voluminosas pestañas.

Este ser lleva puesto un vestido de varios tonos anaranjados siendo los dobladillos de su falda similares a flamas. Utiliza una cinta de color negro para atar su cabello y sobre su cabeza esta un flama.

"Moon es hora de irnos antes de que los demás sepan que saliste sin decirles nada"

Jackie no pude evitar sorprenderse de ver a ese extraño ser de apariencia femenina, de hecho todos están, su Papá, Star, Sr. River y sin mencionar todos los que están reparando su casa.

"Ho, perdona Hekapoo" Moon.

Luego de eso Moon cambia su postura y mira a las personas que todavía están reparando la Casa de los Thomas, No, que ya terminaron.

" _Eso fue rápido_ " Jackie.

"Muy bien todos, es momento de retirarnos" Moon.

Luego de esas palabras todos los Trabajadores comienza a entrar en el portal por el cual habían salido en primer lugar, dejando a Jackie, su Papá, River, Star.

"Muchas gracias por todo hasta el momento" Moon.

Moon hace una pequeña reverencia, al raro estando aquí en California pero debe ser algo normal en Mewni.

O no.

Esto es debido a que la reacción de la mujer de fuego quien esta impresionada, de hecho Star y River también lo están, sin duda tendrá ¿que preguntarle significado tiene esto?

"Nuevamente no se preocupe es agradable tener a Star en la Casa" John.

John hace una misma reverencia y Jackie hace el mismo para no parecer la única extraña aquí.

Moon les sonríe.

"Bien es hora de irme, el Autobús sale en menos de media Hora luego será un viaje de 5 horas hasta la Base" John.

En ese momento Moon chasquea sus dedos indicando que tuvo una idea.

"Hekapoo ¿Podrías abrir un portal para hacer que el Sir Thomas llegue a su "Unidad Militar"?" Moon.

" _¿Sir Thomas?_ " Jackie.

La Mujer Hekapoo hace una mueca en disgusto por la petición de Moon pero luego de ver suplicarle con sus ojos, ella solo suspira en resignación.

"Muy bien solo dime. . . Creo en la Tierra lo llaman ¿Coordenadas? O algo así" Hekapoo.

Enseguida John le da las coordenadas de su base y luego de eso ella utiliza sus tijeras para cortar un portal con el cual se puede ver al otro lado la entrada de la base, al igual que los dos soldados de guardia en ese día.

Ellos verdaderamente están sorprendidos.

"Bueno, hora de irme no vemos Princesa" John.

John le da el último abrazo a Jackie.

"Hasta la próxima Amigo" John.

"Lo mismo digo Amigo" River.

Luego de eso cruza el portal sin preocupación alguna.

"Bien hora de irnos" Hekapoo.

Luego abre un portal color rosa y toma el poste en donde se encuentra River atado para ir a pasar el portal.

"¡Nos vemos después! ¡Cuídate mucho mi Guerrero! ¡Tú también Jackie!" River.

"¡Adiós Papá!" Star.

"Adiós Sr. River" Jackie.

"Muy bien también es hora de irme, pero antes. . . " Moon.

Moon se acerca a Star y le da un fuerte abrazo y enseguida Star lo regresa, luego ambas se separan.

"Sigue practicando tus hechizos y si es posible aprende muchos más" Moon.

"¡Lo hare!" Star.

"Y recuerda que no hay día en que no piense en ti, Te quiero Star" Moon.

"Yo también te quiero Mamá" Star.

Ambas se dan un abrazo nuevamente, después de eso Moon toma la Alabarda que River estaba cargando la cual brilla por un instante pero sin prestarle mucha tención cruza el portal dejando a Jackie y Star nuevamente solas.

Jackie le da una palmada en la espalda intentando decirle que no se deprima, lo cual es muy efectivo.

"¿Sabes lo que significa esto?" Jackie.

"Si" Star.

Ambas sonríen entre ellas.

"¡Jueves de Amistad en casa de Marco!" Jackie/Star.

Y Ambas chocan sus manos con mucho entusiasmo.

* * *

Desafortunadamente esa semana fue donde empezó sus pruebas para poder obtener su cinturón negro.

"¡Jackie!" Star.

Star llama la atención de Jackie quienes estaban muy distraída en sus pensamientos y al ver a donde a Star, se da cuenta de la razón por que la llamo.

Un Monstruo de color verde músculos se dirige a donde se encuentra Jackie y de inmediato ella lo esquiaba mientras el Monstruo se estrella en el suelo fuertemente.

"Ho. . . Eso Dolió" Buff Frog.

Buff Frog frota su cabeza con molestia.

"Bueno ha tenido mucha practica" Jackie.

Jackie le responde sin mostrar mayor preocupación de ver como Buff Frog se incorporara nuevamente.

"Sin duda, Ahg, eso dejara una marca" Buff Frog.

"¿No tiene algún seguro Médico? O ¿Algo así?" Jackie.

"Lo Cambiaron por derechos a Helado" Lobster Claws.

Este Monstruo que hablo tiene una apariencia de una forma a una langosta con cuatro patas y ojos amarillos saltones.

"Bromeas ¿Verdad?" Jackie.

"No está Bromeando" Buff Frog.

"¿Has probado el helado? ¡Es glorioso!" Lobster Claws.

Jackie solo lo mira con extrañes.

Crak.

"¡Ahg!. . . Si, definitivamente se quebró" Buff Frog.

Lobster Claws y Jackie miran con ojos totalmente abiertos a Buff Frog con sorpresa al ver como su espalda hizo un sonido muy preocupante.

"Eso sonó. . . Como decirlo. . . Doloroso" Lobster Claws.

"Dude ¿Estas bien?" Jackie.

"Creo que tomare mis vacaciones antes de tiempo" Buff Frog.

Buff Frog toma asunto detrás de la piedra sonde Jackie se entraba sentada hace unos instantes.

"Solo esperare a que todo acabe para irme a Casa" Buff Frog.

Una vez que se acomoda Buff Frog de su bolsa saca un pequeño Libro y se coloca unos lentes para iniciar su lectura.

Jackie y Lobster Claws se miran un instante y con un movimiento de sus hombros deciden no dar importancia.

"Ho, antes de que se me olvide, ten" Lobster Claws.

Lobster Claws le entrega una moneda de Oro a Jackie quien enseguida la mira fijamente, luego raspa un poco y finalmente la muerde un par de veces, al ver que es de verdad de su bolsa saca una libreta pequeña y comienza a notar.

"Lobster Claws, pagado" Jackie.

Con eso raya una línea sobre el nombre de Lobster Claws en su libreta.

"Pero todavía me debes del pedido nuevo" Jackie.

"Por favor dame más tiempo el siguiente ataque te lo pagare" Lobster Claws.

Lobster Claws le suplica a Jackie.

"De acuerdo" Jackie.

Nuevamente vuelve a escribir en su libreta.

"Buff Frog ¿Necesitas algo antes de tus vacaciones?" Jackie.

"Nah, todo bien, mis bebes todavía les queda muchos caramelos" Buff Frog.

"Muy Bien" Jackie.

Con eso Jackie vuelve a guardar su libreta.

Luego de eso Jackie y Lobster Claws vuelven sus miradas a la pelea de Star mientras toman asiento sobre la roca viendo cómo se desarrolla la batalla.

La razón de que estos tres tengan este tipo de interacción extraña se remonta a la primera semana donde inicio el primer ataque.

* * *

Luego de que Marco se ocupara y prácticamente no se encontraba con ellas, Ludo aprovecho esta oportunidad para reanudar su campaña contra Star y poder tomar su Varita.

Pero esta ocasión no será nada fácil ya que Star ahora es mucho más capaz de lo que era hace un tiempo atrás.

Ella puede pelar y muy bien, todo gracias a los concejos de cómo usar su Magia por parte de Janna, además contando las enseñanzas de Marco en cuestión de compete de corto alcance.

Todo esto dando un excelente resultado, por lo tanto Jackie podía mantenerse alejada sin causar daño a su persona.

Pero cuando se estaba ocultando se topa por primera vez con Lobster Claws quien estaba mirando una flor.

Ambos al principio se asustan, pero luego de una conversación entre ellos resulta que Lobster Claws no es muy bueno en cuanto a Peleas, pero como no tenía otro trabajo opto por trabajar para Ludo.

"Fue en ese momento que Mama me hecho de casa y tuve que buscar trabajo" Lobster Claws.

"¿Con Ludo?" Jackie.

"Nadie quiere un Monstruo trabajando en Mewni así que este fue el mejor empleo que pude obtener" Lobster Claws.

Jackie simplemente asiente con su rostro, por lo dicho es muy difícil ser Monstruo en Mewni.

"Además pagan con Oro" Lobster Claws.

Con esto saca su bosa un par de monedas de Oro, lo cual deja a Jackie con los ojos brillosos.

"Por cierto ¿Qué es eso?" Lobster Claws.

Lobster Claws semana a la tienda de mini-mercado apuntando especialmente a las bolsas de papas fritas y dulces.

"Déjaselo a Jackie, ahora regreso" Jackie.

Jackie toma una moneda de Oro y entra a la tienda de supermercado, luego de unos 2 minutos sale con varias bolsas de Papas fritas y bolsas de Dulces.

Luego de probarlos todos Lobster Claws comenzó a pedirle muchas más cosas a Jackie.

Posteriormente Buff Frog cayó cerca de ellos descubriendo lo que hacen mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo, pero luego de que Jackie lo convenciera de no delatar a Lobster Claws, ella le entrego una bolsa de caramelos a Buff Frog quien al probarlo enloqueció.

Desde entonces ambos piden cosas a Jackie entre cada visita, especialmente Buff Forg pedía varias cosas para su Bebes, esto realmente sorprendió a Jackie como Lobster Claws al saber que Buff Frog es Padre de varios bebes renacuajos.

Después eso su interacción cambio muy drásticamente.

* * *

"¡Súper Avalancha de Nieve!" Star.

Ante esto un briza helada empuja a los monstruos a su alrededor mientras del sale una oleada de Nieva pesada los golpea fuertemente.

"Eso se ve muy Doloroso" Lobster Claws.

"¿No deberías estar con el resto peleando?" Jackie.

"No hay Problema, normalmente me mantengo alejado para no ser golpeado" Lobster Claws.

"¿Está bien hacer eso?" Jackie.

"Mientras Ludo me vea haciendo algo de combate, todo estará bien" Lobster Claws.

Puede que solo sea coincidencia pero Ludo miro a dirección donde se encuentra Lobster Claws y Jackie, lo cual le parece extraño no ver alguna acción de combate.

"Ho No, Está mirando hacia aquí ¡Rápido toma algo y finge que me estas atacando!" Lobster Claws.

Ambos miran a su alrededor buscando algo con lo que Jackie puede aparentar que está peleando con Lobster Claws.

"Tomen" Buff Frog.

Buff Frog les entrega una rama de un árbol grande que se encontraba cerca de él, de inmediato Jackie lo toma con ambas manos, luego Lobster Claws levanta a Jackie hacia arriba fingiendo que la está capturando.

Mientras que Jackie finge que está golpeando en la cabeza a Lobster Claws con la intención de aparentar que intenta escaparse de él.

"Te Tengo, Jackie, digo, Humana, Haaaa" Lobster Claws.

"Suéltame Lobster, Digo, Monstruo" Jakcie.

Sus voces suenan demasiado monótonas e incluso imposibles de creer, pero gracias a cierta mala visión de Ludo el asiente con su rostro en aprobación para luego volver su mirada a Star.

"Eso estuvo cerca" Lobster Claws.

"Cierto" Jackie.

"Ustedes Dos tengan más cuidado" Buff Frog.

Los dos están desacuerdo ante eso, lo bueno de Todo es que Ludo es muy destruido o muy tonta al no ver como estos dos fingen, solo él sería el único tonto que no se daría cuenta de que todo esto fue actuación.

"¡Jackie!" Star.

Cierto, Jackie se habían olvidado de este otro tonto.

"¡Yo te rescatare Jackie!" Star.

Jackie y Lobster Claws se dan cuenta de que todavía están en posicionó de actuación.

"¡Deja a Jackie en paz, Langosta con Pastas!" Star.

"De hecho me llamo Lobster Claws" Lobster Claws.

"¡Hongo de Explosión Nuclear!" Star.

"Ho No" Jackie/ Lobster Claws.

De inmediato ambos saltan detrás de la roca donde se encontraban sentados hace unos Segundo, cubriéndose junto con Buff Forg quien todavía sigue leyendo el Libro sin preocupación.

Una Luz blanca comienza a iluminar todo el lugar, también se puede ver como una ola de calor se expande al mismo tiempo y luego el silencio.

"¡Otra vez No!" Ludo.

"¡Haaaa!"

Tanto Ludo como el resto de los Monstruos se ven envueltos en todo este caos.

BOOM!

Una explosión muy abrazante resuena en todo el lugar, además de esos el sonido fue tan fuerte que sin duda se escuchó en todos los alrededores.

* * *

"¿Hum?" Brittney.

Brittney observa a la lejanía como un hongo de humo similar a una explosión atómica aprese en dirección del parque.

"Debe ser Star" Janna.

Comenta Janna mientras da una mordida a su taco.

"Okey" Brittney.

Luego de eso las dos continúan comiendo sus cacos sin preocupación alguna.

* * *

En medio de toda la explosión se puede ver a Star cubierta con manchas oscuras por todo su rostro al igual que ropa y brazos, en los alrededores muchos monstruos están mismas condiciones con pocas posibilidades de volver a combatir.

"Cof!. . . Reti-Cof". . . Reti. . . Solo vámonos me duele todo" Ludo.

Sin más que decir con sus Tijeras corta un portal en esta ocasión él es el primero en entrar seguido de los demás Monstruos.

Buff Frog y Lobster Claws se levantan y se colocan un poco te tierra negra en sus cuerpos antes de seguir a Ludo y los demás.

"Nos vemos en la próxima" Lobster Claws.

"Yo no, te veré en un tiempo estaré de vacaciones" Buff Frog.

"Hasta la próxima, saludos a la pequeña Katrina" Jackie.

Buff Frog asiente con el rostro, luego de que ambos cruzaran el portal de inmediato desaparece dejando a Jackie y Star solas.

"¡Podaras deja de hacer ese Hechizo! ¡Solo mira alrededor!" Jackie.

Apuntando el lugar los árboles, bancas y todo lo demás está en completo desastre.

"Pero Mamá dijo que practicara nuevos Hechizos" Star.

"No creo que se refiriera esos Hechizos" Jackie.

Sin más que decir las dos se dirigen a la casa, para limpiar la ropa y el cuerpo de Star, Jackie por otra parte espera llegar a casa para poder tomar una taza de té y acomodar las nuevas fotos de Marco que consiguió.

* * *

Una vez que Star toma una ducha y hace su cambio de ropa se dirige al cuarto de Jackie al entrar encuentra su amiga contando varias monedas de oro situadas a lado de su escritorio.

Por alguna razón parece que han está incrementándose recientemente ¿De dónde saca todo ese Oro? Star no lo sabe y no le interesa, lo curioso es que ella hace varias anotaciones en su libreta.

Sin pesarlo ni un instante Star salta directo a la cama de Jackie y toma la almohada larga con la imagen de Marco vestido únicamente con su pantalón y la camisa de resaca que suele usar después de clases de karate.

Jackie ha estado muy triste estas últimas semanas debido a que Marco no ha podido pasar mucho tiempo con ella lo cual la ha dejado con poca alegría, pero al mismo tiempo a Star misma la deja con tristeza.

El poder sentarse a su lado, juagar, pelar juntos, tocarse o. . . Intentar una vez más es beso.

Recordar la balda y el lindo toque entre sus manos, las vueltas entre cada paso.

"Oye Star" Jackie.

Star vuelve de su fantasía.

"Estaba pensando, si tu familia ha tenido esa Varita por generaciones ¿No deberías tener algún tipo de libro de Hechizos? O lago así" Jackie.

Star abre sus ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que Jackie estaba diciendo.

"¡Lo hay!" Star.

Star salta de la cama de Jackie y de inmediato se dirige rápidamente a su cuarto, Jackie la sigue al ver su reacción.

Al entrar al cuarto de Star, Jackie observa como ella entra debajo de su cama y con esfuerzo comienza a arrastrar un Libor tan largo como el cuerpo de Star.

"E-este es" Star.

Se nota que el libro es pesado sin duda.

"¡Jackie! ¡Este Libro ha pasado de generación entre nuestra familia! ¡Cada una de las Reinas anteriores ponía Hechizos muy poderosos en él!" Star.

Star arroja el Libro grueso frente a Jackie y al abrirlo comienza a hojear de una a otra página.

"¡Con este hechizo puedes borrar la gravedad, con este puedes curar Huesos rotos! ¡Ho! ¡Con este puedes hacerte invisible!" Star.

"Wow" Jackie.

Esto sin duda es muy útil solo imaginar las posibilidades que tiene cada hechizo, sin duda parecen muy poderosos e incluso irreales.

El pensar que si esto lo hubiese utilizado desde el principio nada de los malos conjuros de Star la hubiesen ayudado e incluso hubiesen evitado que Jackie hiciera el ridículo en la cafetería el otro día.

"Espera" Jackie.

En ese momento entra a su mente una revelación muy molesta.

"¿Este libro lo tenías desde el primer momento que llegaste a ll tierra?" Jackie.

"¡Si!" Star.

Star responde con una enorme sonrisa dando a entender que esta orgullosa de esa acción, Jackie simplemente la observa a su amiga por un par de segundos y luego de sonreírle tranquilamente da un pequeño suspiro.

Pum!

"¡Idiota!" Jackie.

Con ese golpe, Star cae frenéticamente al suelo con el inconfundible dolor que suelen dar los golpes de Jackie.

"¡Si tienes este Libro desde el principio úsalo!" Jackie.

Ni siquiera oculta su enojo.

"¡¿Cuantas cosas pudimos haber evitado?! Ho Por amor a Marco ¿Cuántas explosiones pudimos evitar o Daños? ¿Cuántas fotos pudimos tomar con ese Hechizo de invisibilidad?" Jackie.

Y como siempre Jackie piensa en todas las posibilidades que pudo o podría para acosar, ver a Marco mucho más seguido.

"Me temo decir eso sería un violación muy grave al Libro de Hechizos"

Una voz desconocida interrumpe lo pensamientos de Jackie, después de eso las páginas del Libro de Hechizos comienzan a moverse rápidamente y de entre ellas aparece una Hombrecito calvo de piel azul con Barba larga color blanca.

"Claro, a menos de que seas la Princesa de Mewni"

Con una voz desinteresada se presenta ante Jackie quien lo mira con sorpresa e incertidumbre.

"¡Glossaryck!" Star.

Glossaryck no dice nada simplemente hace una reverencia, Star por su parte vuelve su mirada a Jackie quien parece estar confundida al ver a semejante ser salir del Libro de Hechizos.

"Jackie, este es Glossaryck, él ha servido a mi familia por generaciones y Glossaryck este está Loca de ahí, es Jackie mi mejor amiga en la Tierra" Star.

"Mucho gusto Jackie" Glossaryck.

"H-Hola" Jackie.

Jackie saluda con molestia al ser presentada de esa manera, luego tendrá que vengarse de Star por eso.

Luego Glossaryck vuelve su mirada a Star.

"¿Hay algo en especial que le gustaría aprender Princesa?" Glossaryck.

"Ho, vamos llámame Star" Star.

"Muy bien Star, ¿Qué desearías aprender?" Glossaryck.

Star levanta el libro que parece muy pesado frente a ella y de inmediato comienza a dar vuelta entre página en página ella se detiene una, en la cual llama mucho su atención.

"¡Ho! ¡Intentemos este parece estar lenguaje Ancestral!" Star.

Glossaryck se acerca a mirar detenidamente la página la cual Star está apuntando directamente.

"Star está escrito en letra cursiva" Glossaryck.

"Ho" Star.

Star simplemente ignora a Glossaryck mientras continua su investigación interminable entre página y página.

Glossaryck simplemente suspira al ver la indecisión de Star, realmente es un fastidio entre cada futura princesa, todas desean hacer las cosas a su manera nunca hay una consistencia.

Esto siempre lo ha desesperado, su razón de ser es enseñar los hechizos que las princesas desena aprender y esperar que ellas inventen nuevos hechizos para sus descendientes.

Un fastidio sin duda.

"Hey" Jackie.

Jackie llama la atención de Glossaryck.

"Ya que Star no se decide ¿Por qué no le enseñas los hechizos que creas más apropiados para ella?" Jackie.

Sus expresiones nunca muestran algún deseo o impresión pero ante estas palabras Glossaryck observa a Jackie con cierta sorpresa aunque fue momentánea, para luego regresar a su expresión indiferente.

"Eso. . . Sería muy útil" Glossaryck.

"No te moleta ¿Verdad? Star" Jackie.

"No tengo ningún problema" Star.

Glossaryck levanta una ceja de impresión ante esto ¿El dar las instrucciones entre lecciones en vez de solo espera órdenes de la Princesa en entrenamiento? Eso está fuera de sus funciones.

Pero la Princesa en este momento está de Guardia, parece estar de acuerdo con esta propuesta ¿Debería hacerlo? Esto es inusual o fuera de. . . ¡Qué demonios! Esto es lo que realmente Glossaryck desea.

Trabajar con una Princesa mientras el imparte su lección sin ser interrumpido o obligado a cambiar la enseñanza, simplemente perfecto, esta es la segunda Princesa que está de acuerdo de recibir instrucciones de él, Eclipsa fue la mejor de todas ¿Quién sabe qué tan buena sea Star?

Gracias Humana Jackie, quien es Amiga de la Princesa Star.

"Entonces comencemos con este será muy útil cuando mucho enemigos se acercan hacia ti" Glossaryck.

Luego de que las páginas del Libro se moviesen de un lugar a otro se detiene específicamente en un lugar en especial.

"Ahora comienza a recetar de ahí, luego de eso practicaremos más" Glossaryck.

Definitivamente el no pude contenerse y comienza impartir por primera vez en mucho tiempo una lección que Glossaryck considere mejor para Star, verdaderamente refrescante para él.

* * *

Luego de una práctica larga de Hechizos lo cuales llevaban desde los defensivos a los ofensivos y sobre todo en contante ajetreo, Star se encuentra jadeando en el suelo mientras que su cuarto esta en completo caos, los muros están perforados, muebles, techo están cayendo a pedazos.

Solo Glossaryck y Star están en medio de todo este caos.

"Bueno eso fue. . . Productivo, creo" Glossaryck.

"Yehh" Star.

Star responde a Glossaryck con una voz cansada.

"Si tan solo pudiéramos probarlos en un combate verdadero sería realmente satisfactorio" Glossaryck.

Entrenar o practicar constantemente un Hechizo no significa que pueda ser dominado en un par de minutos de constante entrenamiento, la mejor experiencia siempre es el combate real.

"Ludo y sus Monstruos acaban de atacarnos, tendremos que esperar a la siguiente semana, ellos atacan una vez que pasen 3 días" Star.

A pesar de estar cansada logra responder sin problema alguno.

"Que Lastima, esperar ese tiempo" Glossaryck.

Un pequeño silencio apareció en el cuarto de Star, el cual fue interrumpido por la misma Jackie.

"Entonces ¿Necesitas poner esos Hechizos en Practica?" Jackie.

". . . Si" Glossaryck.

La Chica Jackie se encuentra en este momento recostada en la cama real de Star leyendo un Libro pequeño de hecho ella ha estado acostada sobre la cama sin hacer nada en especial.

Para Glossaryck es demasiada la confianza que tiene sobre las cosas de Star y en especial sobre la manera en que ellas parecen tener una relación rara.

Lo curiosos es como parece estar acostumbrada al hecho de la existencia Magia de hecho en la Tierra es muy limitado el uso de ella, ay que los Humanos decidieron optar por la tecnología en lugar de magia.

"Si ese es el caso déjamelo a Mí" Jackie.

Jackie se levanta de la cama y de inmediato se dirige a la ventana, pareciera que intenta buscar algo o alguien.

"¡Hey! ¡Buff Frog!" Jackie.

Inmediatamente Star se levanta al ver como Jackie comienza llama a alguien por su ventana.

Luego de un par de segundos Un Monstruo con manos de tenazas de color rojo y ojos amarillos saltones, aparece en su ventana.

"¿Lobster Claws? ¿Dónde está Buff Frog?" Jackie.

"Vacaciones ¿Recuerdas? Yo estoy tomando su lugar hasta que regrese" Lobster Claws.

"Ho Cierto, lo había olvidado" Jackie.

"Ho, ¡Hola Princesa y Hombrecito azul!" Lobster Claws.

El Monstruo los saluda, con una de sus tenazas sin parecer preocupado por ser visto, Star rápidamente intenta prepararse para el combate, pero se detiene de inmediato al ver como Jackie toca el hombro del Monstruo sin miedo o preocupación alguna.

"Lobster Claws, necesitamos que vengan Ludo con los demás Monstruos ¿Podrías llamarlos?" Jackie.

Lobster Claws muestra un rostro de preocupación.

"No lo sé Jackie, me podría meter en problemas, además, no creo que Ludo acepte venir si no le doy una buena razón" Lobster Claws.

"Lobster Claws, Lobster Claws escúchame, no tienes de que preocuparte, si algo pasa yo me encargare" Jackie.

"No lo sé" Lobster Claws.

Lentamente la preocupación comienza a disminuir.

"Tengo un Plan y créeme nada saldrá mal, solo tienes que hacer lo que yo diga y por ultimo tenemos a Star para ayudarnos" Jackie.

Star abre sus ojos de la impresión al ver la extraña manera en que Jackie la mira, de alguna manera pareciera que la va extorsionar.

"De acuerdo lo hare, pero quiero descuento en mi siguiente compra" Lobster Claws.

"No abuses" Jackie.

Los ojos de Jackie se pusieron serios ante la proposición de ese "Lobster Claws"

"Ahora esto es lo que harás. . . " Jackie.

* * *

"¿Distraída?" Ludo.

"S-Si eso fue lo que me dijo, digo, ¡Lo que vi!" Lobster Claws.

Lobster Claws nerviosamente trata de mantener su mirada sobre Ludo para evitar sospecha alguna.

"Hum" Ludo.

Mientras tanto Ludo se sume en sus pensamientos al escuchar el reporte de Lobster Claws.

"¡Excelente! ¡Llama a los demás!" Ludo.

"¡E-Enseguida!" Lobster Claws.

Con velocidad Lobster Claws comienza a reunir a todos los Monstruos y con eso poner en marcha el plan.

* * *

En medio de la habitación privada del castillo Butterfly se abre un portar de color naranja fuego, de le emerge la figura de Hekapoo cargando un postes largo del cual se encuentra atado el Rey del castillo.

En seguida de eso aprese la Reina mientras carga el estaña arma que llevaba su esposo cuando lo capturo.

Hekapoo coloca el poste directamente en el suelo sin problema alguno.

"Muchas gracias Hekapoo" Moon.

"Nah, para que son las amigas después de Todo" Hekapoo.

Las dos se dan un abrazo sin preocuparse de que alguien las viera después de todo esta habitación es exclusiva de la Realeza.

Una vez que las dos se separan Hekapoo se retira y abre un portal con unas tijeras.

"¿Um?" Moon.

Moon se da cuenta de que las tijeras que lleva son diferentes de las que normalmente usaría.

"Esas tijeras no son las que sueles usar" Moon.

Hekapoo mira las tijeras que lleva en mano, luego observa a Moon con al algo de fastidio y resignación.

"No puedo ocultar nada de ti ¿Verdad?" Hakapoo.

Moon le sonríe tranquilamente.

"Son prestadas, Veras, alguien robo mis tijeras así que pedí prestadas estas por el momento" Hekapoo.

"¿No sería mejor hacer otras?" Moon.

"¿Y dejar que el culpable se salga con la suya? ¡No lo creo!" Hekapoo.

Moon no puede contener su sonrisa, la persona que haya robado sus tijeras estará en muy serios problemas.

"No vemos Moon" Hekapoo.

Con esa despedida salta al portal y al hacerlo desaparece de inmediato.

"Quien sea que le haya robado es Hombre muerto" River.

"Cierto" Moon.

Luego de comparar unas cuantas palabras entre ellos, Moon apunta la Lanza que River llevaba cunado lo capturó y en los de Moon todavía se podía ver el enojo que estaba conteniendo.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?" Moon.

River niega con su cabeza esperando no enojar a su esposa, pero ella ya se encontraba muy enojada.

"Te dije que dejaras en paz a ese muchacho desde el principio, aun así ignoraste lo que dije y estoy segura de que fuiste directamente a atacar al pobre Chico, debido a tus celos Paternales" Moon.

River se mantiene mudo, eso no pude negarlo.

"Luego de atacar al Chico Marco, lo dejaste en tal mal estado que decidiste llevarlo con Lermak, para cuadrar su Heridas" Moon.

"Bueno eso no fue exactamente lo que Paso. . . " River.

" **River** " Moon.

Inmediatamente se caya ante las palabras de su esposa, de hecho la verdad es que River recibió una paliza al pelar contra Marco, luego apareció el mismo Toffie frente a ellos y gracias a las armas que recibieron de Marco, John y River fueron capaces de hacerle frente.

No solo eso ellos lo arrinconaron de tal manera que el maldito Monstruo tuvo que huir del miedo al poder enfrentarse a los tres Juntos.

Bueno eso quechera decir pero según lo acordado con Marco y John esa batalla sería un secreto hasta que Marco descubra una manera de poder matarlo, según fue lo último que le dijo antes de separarse.

"Además de eso pasaste dos semanas en la Mansión de los Thomas, dejándome sola durante todo ese tiempo" Moon.

River ahora se siente muy mal, no esperaba que su esposa lo extrañara tanto, pero él también lo hacía, había noches en que pensaba en Moon, no era de extrañarse en una relación de este tipo de amor entre ambos.

"Moon, yo. . . " River.

"Tuve que mantener en control al clan Johansen en control y sobre todo las cloacas se taparon ¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para meter mi mano en esa coladera?" Moon.

River queda cayado.

"Pero lo que más me molesta es que hiciste que ese Chico Marco se alejara de Star" Moon.

"¿Cariño?" River.

Esto le causa algo de confusión.

"Ese Chico Marco no solo es la clave para poder aumentar nuestras fuerzas en contra de los Monstruos que atacan nuestro cultivos y pueblos" Moon.

"Ah. . . " River.

"Sea sus habilidades naturales o Magia ellos sin duda son muy fuertes, si Star logra una relación estable con el Chico podrimos sacar muchos beneficios" Moon.

Moon esta tan concentrada que ni siquiera deja decir una palabra a River.

"Los Díaz mismo no lo dijeron el abuelo de Marco, Salvador Díaz fue el que murió intentando salvar a mi Madre. . . " Moon.

Pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a aparecer de los ojos de Moon.

"¡Ahm!" River.

River rompe su atadura y de inmediato se acerca a su Esposa para darle un abrazo.

"Tranquila Amor" River.

". . . Te extrañe mucho" Moon.

Moon devuelve el abrazo.

"Yo también te extrañe" River.

Los dos comparten un abrazo largo el cual termino dándose un beso largo.

"Aun así estas en problemas" Moon.

"Al menos muy pudieras perdonar por esa" River.

Moon se separa solo para mirar a su esposo con molestia.

"Solo espero que tus Celos Paternales no hayan asustado al muchacho" Moon.

River solo muestra una pequeña mueca a su esposa.

"¿Que?" Moon.

Sin duda Moon le molesta esa risa confiada de su esposo.

"Creo que no tendrás de que preocuparte de eso" River.

Moon lo observa con una clara confusión.

"Creo que te pondré al tanto. . . " River.

* * *

"¿Estas segura de esto?" Star.

"Completamente" Jackie.

"Digo es un Monstruo y Trabaja para Ludo ¿Verdad?" Star.

"Sip" Jackie.

Aun con esas palabras llenas de confianza, la inquietud de Star no desaparece, pensar que su Mejor Amiga ha estado haciendo tratos con algunos Monstruos que dirige Ludo.

"Muy bien Star, cuando aparezcan los Monstruos tienes que parecer distraída para que todo fusione tal como el Plan" Star.

Star levanta su rostro para mirar al cielo y cruza sus brazos, pareciendo que no presta atención a nada.

Según el plan se necesita el Parque el cual acaba de ser reconstruido, debido a que unos vándalos destruyeron el parque, desafortunadamente será posiblemente destruido el día de Hoy.

"Muy bien, estaré escondida por ahí" Jackie.

Jackie se refugia detrás de uno de los arboles gruesos del parque, ahora Glossaryck y Star están parados en espera de que los Monstruos aparezcan.

Star realmente desea preguntar ¿cómo es posible que ella se puede relacionar con el enemigo? Claro que le explico como los conoció mientras venia de camino al parque.

Pero eso no deja tranquila a Star en lo absoluto.

Shuuu!

De repente un portal se abre frente a Star, ella estaba a punto de tomar posición de batalla, pero se detiene al momento de recordar el plan y vuelve a su posición original.

"Recuerda ataca cuando se acerquen a ti ¿De acuerdo?" Glossaryck.

"Eso ya lo sé" Star.

"¡Ahí está! Y ¡Esta distraída! ¡Ataquen!" Ludo.

" _Justo como lo Planee_ " Jackie.

Los monstruos comienzan a correr en dirección de Star pero antes de poder llegar Star laza su varita.

"¡Terremoto traga Monstruos!" Star.

La tierra se abre sin aviso alguno y los Monstruos comienzan a caer entre las gritas.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Tomen la varita mientras siga distraída!" Ludo.

Luego los monstruos comienzan a rodear a Star y ella da un giro sobre sí misma para nuevamente levantar su varita.

"¡Sharknado!" Star.

Luego un remolino con tiburones devora a los Monstruos que viene del franco derecho, pero todavía no ha terminado.

"¡Súper golpe de búfalo!" Star.

Este ataque lo dirige a los Monstruos que la intenta rodear por la izquierda y una cabeza gigantesca de un Búfalo golpea fuertemente de tal modo que caen inconscientes si la posibilidad de levantarse nuevamente.

Luego con otro movimiento delicado golpea su varita contra el suelo y una ola de tierra del tamaño de 10 metros arrasa con todo lo que se le ponga en frente.

"¡Mega enjambre de abejas Doradas!" Star.

Luego otro hechizo más es lanzado, las abejas hacen que dos monstruos huyan despavoridos.

Star enseguida comienza a realizar una danza parecida a la de un válete y al dar un giro de bailarina, levanta su Varita.

"¡Estampida de Guerricornios!" Star.

Y tal como lo dice el Hechizo una gran estampida de Guerricornios avanza a gran velocidad golpeando todo lo que se les atraviese.

"¡Ella no está distraída!" Ludo.

"HO no, Ludo se dio cuenta" Lobster Claws.

"No te preocupes ahora es tu turno" Star.

Ambos se refugiaron e tal al inicio del combate.

"¡Ve!" Jackie.

Lobster Claws obedece y camina por detrás de Star, Glossaryck toca del hombro a Star.

Esa es la señal que debería tomar en cuenta, que ese "Lobster Claws" está detrás listo para tomar la varita.

Star no está muy feliz por este plan pero Jackie insistió mucho, solo espera que nada malo pase.

Star levanta la Varita y Lobster Claws toma la varita de la mano de Star, todos los Monstruos se quedan cayados.

Ludo por su parte se recupera de esa impresión.

"¡Bien hecho Lobster Claws! ¡Ahora treme la Varita!" Ludo.

De inmediatamente La varita se transforma a la forma su color cambia a rojo sus alas ahora son de un murciélago y en medio aparece un ojo color negro.

"Si" Jackie.

Jackie celebra a que su plan esta funcionando como lo esperaba, ahora solo tiene que quitarle al Varita a Lobster Claws, el debería hacer la señal para quitársela.

"Am ¿Jackie?" Star.

"¿Hum?" Jackie.

Algo inusual estaba pasando el viento sopla con fuerza, el cielo se torna rojo y las nubes comienzan a girar alrededor de donde se encuentra Lobster Claws y una repentina ráfaga de Viento y relámpagos empuja a todos en la cercanía lejos.

Star cae al lado de Jackie y con preocupación la mira fijamente.

"¿Esto es parte del Plan?" Star.

Mirando a Lobster Claws el parece estar en un trance como si algo verdaderamente malo está a punto de pasar.

"No en mi Guardia" Jackie.

Jackie toma su patineta y casco, con ella se empuja entre la banqueta a gran velocidad, pasando Monstruo que se encontraba.

Luego de llegan a una de las bancas da un salto sobre ella y la hacerlo se empuja con mayor fuerza haciéndola volar lo suficientemente alto para sobrepasar a Lobster Claws.

Con un movimiento sutil Jackie toma la Varita de las garras de Lobster Claws, luego aterriza sin dificultad alguna.

Antes esto Lobster Claws cae al piso.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Con un movimiento preciso Jackie arroja la varita a Star quien al tomarla inmediatamente regresa a su estado original.

"¡Esto no se ha acabado!" Ludo.

De su toga nuevamente saca sus tijeras y con ellas se abren un portal lentamente todos camina dentro de él.

"Huww" Lobster Claws.

Lobster Claws pasa al lado de Jackie mientras sostiene su cabeza.

"Mi cabeza, buscare otro trabajo" Lobster Claws.

"Creo que buscan a alguien que limpie los canales de agua en Echo Creek" Jackie.

"Lo tomare a consideración no vemos Jackie" Lobster Claws.

Luego de eso Lobster Claws se dirige con los demás y cruza el portal sin problema alguno.

Repentinamente Jackie es abrazada por la espalda.

"¡Eso fue genial! ¡Debes enseñarme a hacerlo!" Star.

"Debo decir eso fue fascinante" Glossaryck.

"Gracia Chicos" Jackie.

Luego de que todos los monstruos han cruzado ludo vuelve su mirada hacia Jackie y Star.

"¡No crean que han ganado. . . !" Ludo.

Jackie se separa de Star y lentamente se acerca a Ludo en medio de su monologo, Star intenta alcanzarla pero ya es tarde Jackie esta frente a Ludo mirándolo fijamente.

Ludo por su parte la observa con fuerza intentando intimidarla, pero Jackie sigue calmada como si no le molestara en lo absoluto, luego Jackie saca una libreta pequeña de su bolsa y después de hojear un poco, mira nuevamente a Ludo con firmeza.

"Todavía me debes 43 Monedas de Oro" Jackie.

Star y Glossaryck miran con extrañes las palabras de Jackie.

"N-No creo deber. . . " Ludo.

Espera ¿Ludo está nervioso?

"29 Galones de Helado de Vainilla, 40 de Chocolate, 15 de Fresa, un caja de galletas Súper Choco Crema rellenas y una dotación para un mes de Chips sabor queso" Jackie.

Star ahora está sorprendida antes semejante lista, Ludo por su parte retrocede un poco evadiendo la vista de Jackie.

"La cual da un total de 68 monedas de Oro, de las cuales solo recibí 25 como anticipo" Jackie.

Ludo intenta huir pero es tomado del brazo por Jackie y ella definitivamente no desea dejarlo ir.

"Durante estas dos últimas semanas te has protegido con tus Monstruos pero ahora que estamos solos, es hora de cobrar o habrá muchos problemas ¿Entiendes? **Problemas** " Jackie.

"Espera ¿La razón de este plan tuyo era cobrarle a Ludo?" Jackie.

"¡Eso es Trampa!" Ludo.

Antes de que Ludo o Star se molestaran, Jackie aprieta el brazo de Ludo con más fuerza.

"Págame" Jackie.

Después de sudar en frio de su túnica saca varias Monedas de Oro y una por una las comienza a entregar a la cruel Jackie.

"Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro. . . " Ludo.

La sonrisa Cool de Jackie regresa a ella mientras espera que le dé la última moneda que desea.

Por su parte Star está de brazos cruzados viendo la escena con molestia, después de todo ella fue usada para cobrar una deuda de Ludo.

"Velo del lado amble Star, Practicaste Magia y dominaste nuevos Hechizos" Glossaryck.

Star solo puede suspirar de cansancio y lo único que espera es que Jackie termine sus negocios para volver a casa y darse otro baño.

"Treinta, Treinta y uno, Treinta y dos. . . " Ludo.

* * *

Lo que ninguna de los que estaba ahí notaron la presencia del Chico de Piel morena, ojos Cafés oscuros y cabello Café mirando la escena desde el comienzo hasta el final.

Mirando a Star y Jackie con una sonrisa enorme mientras está montando su bicicleta.

"Hehehe" Marco.

Sin duda le encanta ver a Jackie y Star juntas de alguna manera le alegre el corazón.

* * *

Continuara. . .

* * *

Little simple but necessary to continue, hope you guys enjoy has always.

See you Next time!


	16. Chapter 11-5

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 11.5**

* * *

An extra Chapter only to respond the previous Reviews.

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **Kevbray**

 **Me:** Thank you a lot! Has always, love to read your reviews, you'll see more about The 12 Families in futures chapters.

And yes, Chapter 9-5 it's a reference Back to the Future Movie, very funny to write.

I'll surprise you, Right? Jackie it's still in the game, don't worry be happy XD.

* * *

 **Guest**

 **Me:** In Chapter 9-5 the boy it was Jackie's Father, when Jackie and Star travel in time, they help John to meet Jackie Mother. :)

* * *

 **Samantha Morningstar**

 **Me:** Yes Bob we are and Thank you! Glad you enjoy the Chapter, JanTom? Not sure, let me thing about it.

And if you understand the reference, you know what is good! Also my apologies for not let you Sleep. XD

* * *

 **manueleduardokantunkumul50401**

 **Me:** one of the best histories? Well Thank you a Lot! In the chapter 11 I really want a change and Jackie it was the right call.

* * *

 **claudiozero777**

 **Me:** Thank you! I always try my very best each chapter, I feel happy about it.

By the way, 13 Hunters Families, I got the idea from Supernatural series.

* * *

 **Guest**

 **Me:** They do not, Jackie, Janna and Brittney are still playing and Hekapoo will meet Marco in chapter " **Runner for Scissors** " In my own version and . . . Oh No, Spoiler, dammit.

* * *

 **Guest (Other Guest.)**

 **Me:** Good! About Marco and Brittney living together, this extra chapter is for you.

* * *

 **manueleduardokantunkumul50401**

 **Me:** Like you read they are very good friends until Star and Marco were dancing. XD

* * *

 **Pelacachi**

 **Me:** Dammit! Just give more time and I'll fix my written problem and speaking too by the way, but! You will see!

And Happy that you enjoy chapter 11, I put a lot effort in that.

* * *

 **Brandon D**

 **Me:** Don't worry, if you want to see or read Janna reactions about Marco just read this chapter.

* * *

 **allen Vth**

Me: Glad you enjoyed it! And Moon will found that, so no more Spoilers.

* * *

 **Days in the Díaz House.**

* * *

"¿Se siente bien Marco?" Brittney.

"S-Si" Marco.

La voz de Marco es temblorosa y pequeños jadeos salen de ella.

"No tengas miedo, ambos lo desfrutaremos Mucho" Brittney.

Marco da un respiro profundo entre cada toque Brittney.

"Sé que es tu primera vez, puede que no es mi primera vez, pero si es la primera vez que lo hago con alguien" Brittney.

"S-Solo no le digas a N-Nadie de esto" Marco.

"Por supuesto será nuestra secreto" Brittney.

Con mucha delicadeza Brittney toma la tolla caliente y húmeda del rostro de Marco se puede ver que hay pequeñas gotas de sudor corriendo sobre su rostro algo enrojecido.

Luego de eso Brittney toma otra toalla seca y con ella limpia el sudor de su rostro, después de eso toma un pequeño empaque plástico de color negreo cuadrado.

"¿Listo Marco?" Brittney.

"Hazlo" Marco.

La voz de Marco es decidida y firme, él sin duda está listo para dar este gran paso de su vida, después de todo ha estado viviendo por varias semanas con la chica más popular y Rica de toda la Ciudad.

Si una Chica y un Chico viven solos bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo los mismos intereses, incluso compartiendo el Baño, este será el resultado de esperarse.

Marco dudo e incluso trato de resistirlo y combatirlo pero desafortunadamente su curiosidad y deseos físicos ganaron esa batalla, lo único que espera es hacerlo bien, ya que esta es su primera vez.

Rash!

Marco escucho perfectamente como el empaque plástico se abrió.

" _Ya no hay vuelta para atrás, perdóname Abuelo_ " Marco.

Enseguida Brittney toma el contenido del sobre y lo coloca en Marco. . .

"¡Esto será fabuloso! ¡Es la Primera vez que hago estos tratamientos con alguien!" Brittney.

Con una caja la cual tiene casi la misma a paraciencia de una de herramientas, se encuentran muchos empaques plásticos de mascarillas de tratamiento facial así como muchos tipos de maquillaje y pinzas que le dan algo de terror al mismo Marco.

Así es, Brittney le pidió a Marco que la acompañara a colocarse tratamientos para la piel incluyendo mascarillas para eliminar cualquier punto negro o imperfección.

En este momento tenemos a Marco acostado en el sofá que está en el cuarto personalizado de Brittney, ambos tienen una toalla envuelta en sus cabezas sosteniendo el pelo para que no se pegue durante la aplicación de la mascarilla.

Claro que Brittney ya tiene puesta la misma mascarilla que le está aplicando a Marco.

Marco tiene puesta su piyama que de dragón con camisa blanca y el collar que le dio Janna, mientras que Brittney lleva puesto el mismo pantalón corto y blusa de resaque la cual sigue exponiendo mismo su pecho y piernas.

"¿Acaso nunca le pediste a Sabrina o Chantel? Ustedes tres siempre están juntas ¿No?" Marco.

"Bueno antes no era muy abierta como lo soy ahora" Brittney.

Brittney responde a Marco mientras le coloca la mascarilla.

"Creo que ellas se mantenían cerca porque tenían miedo de mí, supongo que creen que soy mala" Brittney.

Se puede sentir algo de tristeza en su voz.

"Brittney tu nunca fuiste mala, solo que a veces te aislabas de los demás" Marco.

Marco sostiene la mano de Brittney para darle confianza y además hacerla sentir mejor.

"Ahora que te abriste a los demás lo más probable es que ellas solo no sepan cómo comportase con tu verdadero Yo" Marco.

"Aww, Gracias Marco eres muy tierno" Brittney.

Brittney le devuelve el mismo apretando manos y da un pequeño beso a Marco el cual de alguna manera no sabe cómo comportarse ante ello.

"¡Listo! Terminamos" Brittney.

Marco se levanta del sofá con su mascarilla de color negro puesta sobre su rostro.

"Bien ahora las Uñas" Brittney.

De su caja de Maquillaje saca una lima para arreglar las uñas de las manos de Marco.

Marco y Brittney viven juntos en la casa de la Familia Díaz esto por obligación del Sr. Wong que por alguna razón extraña él lo decidió así, Marco protesto pero al ver el argumento que trajo, no hubo manera de rechazarlo.

De hecho sus padres se molestador tanto con él que tiene que estar castigado las siguientes 6 semanas hasta que aprenda la lección de no abusar de ninguna Chica inocente y frágil como Brittney.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando lo obligaron a tomar la horrible platica de ¿Dónde viene los bebes? ¡Otra vez! Y sus Padres se usaron ellos mismos como ejemplos, fueron muy extractos describiendo cada desagradable y horripilante detalle de dicho proceso.

Marco tuvo pesadillas por toda una semana, de hecho hasta esas pesadillas lo levantaban gritando con sudor frio recorriendo su espalda y cuerpo.

Aun así todavía recuerda cuando por primera semana que Brittney y Marco pasaron cuando empezó a vivir con él.

* * *

"¡Esto es tan emocionante, Marco!" Brittney.

Marco está cargado todas las cosas que Brittney pudo salvar de su casa hecha escombros, entre ellas ropa mucha ropa, demasiada ropa, tan pesada como una viga de acero que se usan en la construcción.

No solo eso varias cajas más comenzaron a llegar en la entrada, Marco definitivamente tendrá que gastar toda su energía en subirla.

Este parece ser un castigo impuesto por sus Padres y por parte del Sr. Wong, ellos en este momento se encuentran discutiendo sobre cosas de adultos, bueno eso desea creer Marco.

"¿Cariño?" Zi Jing.

"¡Papá! ¡Mira mi cuarto quedo perfecto!" Brittney.

"Maravilloso sin duda, por cierto traje las demás cosas que me pediste todas están abajo. . . Marco" Zi Jing.

"De acuerdo" Marco.

Marco solo puede resignarse y seguir la jugada del sr. Wong.

De hecho el Sr. Wong parecía traer más cosas para que Marco las cargara por las escaleras, lo más seguro es un especie de castigo.

Lo que le esperaba a Marco al final de todas las escaleras eran cajas del mismo tamaño que él.

" _Si, él me odia_ " Marco.

* * *

La primera semana sin duda fue muy dura, Los Padres de Marco se comportaban como normalmente lo hacían frente a los invitados y amigos de él.

Pero cuando no lo estaban, ellos miraban a Marco con enojo sin duda llego pensar que probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvan a confiar en él.

"¡Déjamelo a mí!" Brittney.

Marco debe admitirlo ella subido el carácter fuerte de sus padres durante la primera semana, de hecho la mirada que hacían hacia él literalmente desapareció por completo.

De hecho los cuatro pudieron cenar con mayor comodidad gracias a ella.

* * *

Lo siguiente fue la Escuela por indicación del Sr. Wong, Marco debe acompañar a Brittney la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta sus Padres estaban de acuerdo por ello

Por suerte para Marco el Padre de Jackie el quedaba una semana de descanso antes de volver a Servicio y en cuanto a Star ella decidió acompañar a Jackie además su Papá también se encontraba viviendo con los Thomas.

Según Star puede que no le quede mucho tiempo de estadía antes de que venga a llevarlo de vuelta.

" _¡Siiiiiiii!_ " Marco.

Literalmente Marco dio un grito de victoria ante esto, se salvó de un probable Muerte segura.

* * *

Otro problema es Janna, ella siempre entra su casa sin permiso alguno, pero debido a que todavía tenía mucho oro para contar y cambiar.

Ella debería estar ausentes por mucho tiempo, según lo que comento una ocasión en el almuerzo es que tendrá que estar sobre el banco esperando el cambio de moneda para su uso personal.

Normalmente estas transacciones toman mucho tiempo así que marco se libró de otro problema más.

* * *

Y en otra ocasión.

Nock Nock.

"¿Marco?" Brittney.

Una Noche Brittney llamo a su puerta, Marco se puso nervioso al no saber la razón de ¿Por qué? ella lo buscaría en este momento, sus Padres no están en casa.

Y ellos estrictamente le pidieron que no intentara acercarse a Brittney mientras ellos no se encontraban, de hecho lo amenazaron fuertemente, tanto quien Marco decidió encerrarse en su cuarto.

"¿Estas despierto?" Brittney.

Claro que lo está son las 8:12 pm normalmente el dormiría a las 10:00 pm pero deliberadamente se escapó de la vista de Brittney.

"Hay algo muy importante que quiero hacer contigo" Brittney.

De hecho el corazón de Marco se detuvo justo en ese momento.

"Te necesito" Brittney.

Esto altero mucho a Marco, esta sin duda es la peor situación de todas, si ella le pide algo como eso a cualquier Chico aceptaría inmediatamente.

"Por Favor abre" Brittney.

Pero Marco no es cualquier Chico, él es calmado, frio y calculador, nunca intentaría algo contra Brittney, Marco es un caballero y respeta mucho a las Chicas.

Él nunca intentaría nada malo, por ese motivo no abriría la puerta de su cuarto, nunca haría la puerta.

Clik.

" _¡Maldición!_ " Marco.

Su mente es sin duda estable, pero su cuerpo es el de un Chico con hormonas y en contra de sus convicciones su cuerpo actuó en contra de lo que él pensaba, para este momento Marco había abierto la puerta.

"Marco. . ." Brittney.

Ya es tarde Marco definitivamente tomo la decisión más errada de todas.

Brittney da un pequeño vistazo sobre la puerta que acaba de abrir, como siempre ella lleva puesta ropa muy reveladora al momento de dormir.

"Marco esto es muy importante para mí, realmente te necesito más que nunca" Brittney.

Marco comienza a ruborizarse ¿En qué diablos se metió?

"Hum" Marco.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos?" Brittney.

Con una sonrisa de emoción y fuerte, en su mano esta. . .

"E-Eso. . . Es. . . " Marco.

Marco no puede esconder su sorpresa.

"Así es, Marco, GOW5" Brittney.

"P-Pero falta ocho meses p-para su venta" Marco.

"Papá lo consiguió antes de eso, lo vio Epic Games, Inc. Cuando fue a revisar una inversión que había hecho ahí y como sabe que me encanta este juego pidió un copia especial para mí, creo que nadie se le pudo negar" Brittney.

"GOW5. . . " Marco.

Los ojos de Marco no dejan de brillar.

"Es todavía un versión Beta pero funciona como debería funcionar el de su venta" Brittyne.

". . . Cásate conmigo" Marco.

Brittney se ríe de esa reacción, Marco esta tan embudado por la copia del juego que no puede evitar decir locuras, aunque no es extraño de puede de tener algo así de valioso en sus manos.

"Solo se puede jugar en Locura ¿Te animas?" Brittney.

Una sonrisa de emoción aparece en el rostro de Brittney.

"¡Ah!" Brittney.

Un grito pequeño sale de la boca de Brittney, esto debido a que Marco carga como lo hacen los príncipes en los cuentos de hadas y sin esperar pregunta o palabra se dirige al cuarto de Brittney.

Esa noche literalmente no durmieron en lo absoluto jugaron sin parar en ningún momento, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya había amanecido.

* * *

Al principio debe admitir que Marco tuvo muchas preocupaciones al principio pero de alguna manera se acostumbró a la estadía de Brittney.

El Jugar videojuegos hasta tarde por la noche cuando no hay escuela, el conseguir series exclusivas internacional, también ella tiene una colección muy basta de Comic y Magas e incluso películas de Culto muy divertidas.

De hecho a Marco la ha llegado a considerarla como parte de su Familia, Brittney en ocasiones sale de bañarse vestida solo envuelta con su toalla, cualquier chico pudiera tener ideas muy perversas.

Pero para este Chico Seguridad solo siente que está viendo a una Hermana, lo curioso es que también Brittney no lee molesta el verlo únicamente en bóxer cuando sale del baño.

Esto sin duda le agrada a Marco, es como vivir con un amigo que comparte todos tus intereses y ambos pueden divertirse sin complicación alguna.

"Listo ahora tus uñas se verán hermosas y relucientes" Brittney.

Marco todavía no puede creer que esta disfrutando esto, nada puede arruinar este momento de paz y relajación.

Ring.

El cronometro que dejaron correr da la señal que es hora de retirar la mascarilla.

"Muy bien es hora" Brittney.

Slap.

Con un solo jalón rápido retira su mascarilla sin problema alguno.

"Tu turno Marco" Brittney.

"Okey" Marco.

A pesar de todas las cosas que han sucedido las últimas semanas esto es muy relajante.

Slap.

"¡Haaaaa!" Marco.

Al retirar la mascarilla de la misma forma que lo hizo con ella un ardor muy fuerte cubre toda su cara, pareciera como si le hubiesen pasado un lija en su cara con mucha fuerza.

"Ups, Olvide decirte duele un poco al retirar la mascarilla" Brittney.

"¡¿Un poco?! ¡Toda mi cara arde!" Marco.

Brittney ríe levemente entre el sufrimiento de Marco.

"¡¿Cómo puedes soportar esto?!" Marco.

"Sin dolor no hay belleza Marco" Brittney.

Con orgullo levanta su pecho ante sus palabras.

"Haaaa" Marco.

Brittney solo observa como Marco trata de suprimir su dolor con el frote de sus manos, sin duda es su primera vez.

Durante este tiempo que ha pasado viviendo con los Díaz, Brittney se ha sentido como un miembro de la Familia, los Padres de Marco son muy amables y alegres de que ella este viviendo con ellos.

Marco parecía algo preocupado al inicio, pero con un poco de esfuerzo logro que él la aceptara, con poco apoyo sobre su hombro, abrazos, develadas de Juegos, Comics entre otras cosas los dos hicieron conexión.

Ahora los literalmente se cuentan todo y comparte muchas cosas, aunque es momento para ella decir algo que ha querido por un buen tiempo.

"¿Sabes? He estado pensando en renunciar al equipo de porristas" Brittney.

Marco se sorprende ante esta declaración.

"Pero ¿Por qué?" Marco.

"Al principio amaba las acrobacias incluyendo todas las rutinas era como un espectáculo maravilloso" Brittney.

La primera vez que vio a las porristas quedo maravillada con ellas.

"Pero la verdad, solo quería llamar la atención, como Papá siempre estaba trabajaba me sentía sola" Brittney.

Brittney retira la toalla sobre su cabeza y lentamente comienza a secar su cabello húmedo.

"Cuando comencé a estar cerca de ti, pensaba en la manera de hacerte uno de mis seguidores" Brittney.

Marco de igual manera se retira la toalla de su cabeza.

"Luego de concerté mejor comenzaste a caerme bien de alguna manera, dudaba si debía acercarme a ti y entonces llego Star" Brittney.

Una pequeña sonrisa aprecio en su rostro.

"Todos la admiraban, una Princesa Mágica de otra dimensión, sentí algo de miedo al pensar que ella tomaría a todos mis amigos y me quedaría sola" Brittney.

"Star nunca. . ." Marco.

Brittney coloca un dedo sobre la boca de Marco.

"Pero es cierto ella nunca haría algo como eso, incluso en mi fiesta ella intento proteger a todos" Brittney.

"Después estas aventuras que hemos tenido he pensado en dedicarme a ser un Súper Héroe" Brittnye.

Marco la observa con algo de extrañez.

"Para proteger a las personas que lo necesiten y creo ser muy buena en estas cosas de lo sobrenatural, Lo que me hizo pensar esto fue quizás en Fiesta ahí fue cuando estaba sola. . . " Brittney.

". . . " Marco.

Marco la observa sin decir nada.

"No sé si lo notaste pero en ese momento todos fueron a donde estaba sus amigos para protegerse. . . " Brittney.

Brittney da un pequeño suspiro.

". . . Yo me quede sola y fue cuando comencé a pensar ¿Realmente tenía algún amigo verdadero?. . . " Brittney.

Brittney mira a los ojos a Marco y con un movimiento ligero abraza a Marco fuertemente.

". . . Y resulta que si tengo uno, su nombre es Marco Ubaldo Díaz, él se quedó conmigo al final" Marco.

Marco le devuélvele al abrazo.

"También eres mi Mejor amiga" Marco.

"Gracias" Brittney.

"Brittney no creo que todos te tengan miedo, si deseas dejar el equipo de porristas habla con Sabrina y Chantel estoy seguro de que ellas no te tiene miedo solo. . . necesitan algo de tiempo" Marco.

Britney lo abraza con más fuerza esas palabas la animan mucho más.

"¿Sabes? A veces parecías un demonio antes de conocerte" Marco.

"¡Ho! Tenías que arruinar el momento, por eso tendrás que pagar" Brittnye.

"Con ojos Negros que reflejaban oscuridad" Marco.

"Muy Chico Seguridad, tú te lo buscaste" Brittney.

Brittney comienza a tocar las costillas de Marco intentándolo hacer reír, Marco de esa misma manera intenta defenderse de la misma manera.

"Hahahaha" Brittney.

"Hahahaha" Marco.

Ambos se empujan de un lado a otro intentando hacer reír al otro hasta uno de los dos se rinda, a cierto punto Brittney empujo fuertemente y ambos rodaron por un par de segundos.

"¿Te rindes Chicos seguridad?" Brittney.

"Hahaha, M-Me Rindo" Marco.

"¡Wong Gana!" Brittney.

"Jejeje" Marco.

"Hum" Brittney.

Por extraño que parezca estar con Brittney es muy reconfortante, además se siente muy el estar así de pegados y. . . Espera ¿Pegados?

Para cuando Marco se da cuenta Brittney está sentada encima de él, sus caderas hacen un pequeño movimiento de un lado a otro, de hecho él puede sentir todo, la posición es muy malo, ella está sentada justo donde Marco puede sentirlo.

Los ojos de Brittney lo miran con la misma alegría que suele verlo, además se puede ver algo diferente en sus ojos.

Su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente, ¡Pero no debería pasar! El lleva el collar ¿Verdad? De hecho toco su cuello para confirmar que se encontraba ahí, entonces ¿Que es esta sensación tan rara?

Después de pensarlo detenidamente solo hay una cosa que lo hace sentirse de esta manera, Pubertad, completamente embarazosa y temible Pubertad, esto se está volviendo más peligrosos a cada momento Marco puede sentir el calor corporal de Brittney además su peso es delicado a pesar de ser un poco más alta que él.

Su estómago comienza a revolverse un poco, no solo eso las sensación entre sus caderas se siente fíeme y agradable.

" _Star_ " Marco.

Que extraño ¿Por qué ella? Justo en este momento.

"¿Marco?" Brittney.

El rostro de Brittney está un poco sonrojado.

"¿S-Si?" Marco.

De hecho el comienza a sentir nervioso, pero al menos pudo calmarse un poco.

"P-Puedo Sentirlo" Brittney.

¿Sentirlo? ¿De qué Habla?

"D-Debajo de mí. . . Esta algo. . . Solido. . . " Brittney.

Su rubor es más fuerte ahora, la mente de Marco se encuentra algo confundida pero. . . poco a poco siente la presión en su regazo y al intentar moverse un poco. . .

"¡Ah!" Brittney.

Brittney da un pequeño gemido.

" _¡Hooooooo!_ " Marco.

Esto es malo muy malo tiene que separarse de ella, lo último que desea es volver la situación más incómoda, además si alguien los vieran como sus Padres sería catastrófico o peor. . .

Pull!

La puerta se abre repentinamente y como siempre Janna sin tocar la puerta o entrar a la casa sin permiso, en su mano derecha lleva un plato hondo lleno de galletas y en su otra mano lleva un vaso lleno de Leche con chocolate caliente.

También asalto en refrigerador y las galletas que Marco estaba guardando para para el viernes por la noche para seguir jugando.

Espera ¡Janna está en la casa!

"Wow Marco, ¿Hicieron alguna reconstrucción en la Cas. . . ?" Janna.

Crash!

Janna saleta el palto y el vaso los cuales al romperse esparcieron su contenido en la entrada del cuarto de Brittney.

Brittney y Marco vuelven su mirada a Janna quien se encuentra con ojos completamente abiertos debido a la sorpresa de verlos, en la posición que se encuentran.

". . . Que. . . " Janna.

Pum.

Janna cae de rodillas con una mirada muy extraña más bien parece en completo Shock, sus ojos parecían estar algo muertos.

". . . Brittney. . . y. . . Marco. . . " Janna.

Hubo un momento de silencio muy inusual incluso para ella, normalmente tomaría alguna Foto o haría muchas llamadas para arruinar la vida Marco.

". . . M. . . .I. . . Marco. . . " Janna.

Pero ahora ella da demasiado miedo.

"¡Janna esto no es lo que parece!" Marco.

Inmediatamente Marco y Brittney se separan, pero al parecer ya es muy tarde, Janna saca su celular de la bolsa en la falda.

"Marco y Brittney. . ." Janna.

Sus ojos sigue muertos y pequeñas lagrimas comienza salir.

"¡Espera!" Marco.

Marco toma fuertemente la mano de Janna quien e intenta marcar a un número de teléfono, sin duda es algo muy malo.

"¡No es lo que parece!" Marco.

"¡Marco dice la verdad!" Brittney.

". . . Marco. . . . M. . . I. . . " Janna.

Janna sigue el mismo estado y sin prestar atención alguna a nada más, ella intenta marcar a algún número que sin duda será la perdición para Marco.

". . . Juntos. . . Coito. . . " Janna.

"¡No lo hicimos!" Brittney y Marco.

Sin duda tendrá mucho que explicar eso si logran hacer entrar en razón a Janna y de esta manera su secreto quedo expuesto ante la peor persona de todas.

* * *

Continuara. . .

* * *

Super Hype! Guys, next Chapter will be **Mewberty** XD.


	17. Chapter 12

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 12**

* * *

Frist of all I apologize, it's been a while since the last Chapter, so let's begin.

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **Samantha Morningstar**

Holy Shit Esto se prendio!

Gran capítulo aunque lo sentí un poco corto

cuando das los anuncios no se porque te imagino hablando con un acento británico xd

Ya quiero leer el siguiente xd

 **Me:** It was short indeed, I made it just because someone ask me about, Marco and Brittney living together, so I made the call and became very Hot. XD

* * *

 **Pelacachi**

El más ardiente capitulo de todos! Marco puede con prácticamente todo... excepto con sus propias hormonas. Aunque no lo culpo, habría que estar muerto para no sentir nada teniendo semejante chica encima. Espero lo que sigue con ansias que esto está buenísimo.

 **Me:** Hormones + healthy teenagers + Living together = Hot Chapter!

* * *

 **Brandon D**

Jejeje por fin Janna se dio cuenta que puede perder a "SU MARCO" teniendo tanta competencia increíble cap ya quiero ver de que otra forma expresara Janna sus celos adiós y gracias

 **Me:** Since the beginning, Janna have a thing for Marco, so when she saw Marco and Brittney, literally her mind explode! Boom!

* * *

 **Guest**

Tal vez es hora de que pongas en la sinopsi que esto es un Harem porque eso es...muchas chicas enamoradas de Marco y de algún modo él no rechaza fuertemente a ninguna y todas parecen tener una oportunidad. Da igual que al parecer la historia podria ir a Starco en algún punto realmente esto no es una historia de exclusivo Starco sino un harem.

Es bueno que lo pongas en la sinopsi o que la historia tiene "toques de Harem" porque hay personas que a lo mejor no desean leer harem y se van a sentir estafadas cuando vean hacia donde la historia.

Siempre digo que alguien puede escribir lo quiera pero es justo informar de que va lo que ofrece.

 **Me:** Harem?. . . Honestly I do not feel like a Harem history, well not entirely, considering the I do Love Starco, I know, Marco can get to much close whit other girls, but he is the most popular guy in the Highschool.

Many of us including myself at some point we get too close whit some Guys or Girls, depending the gender, sharing a few kiss whit one or two different people, hold hands, touching, even exploring new possibilities.

But you got a point over there, I'll fix that Harem thing because I hate Harem's, so read and tell what did you thing.

* * *

 **manueleduardokantunkumul50401**

estuvo bueno el capítulo fue divertido ver como se comporta marco con brittney y ver que janna esta enamorada de marco,aunque me quede con la duda de a quien llamo Janna

 **Me:** Thank you! But Janna it was try to call Marcos's Parents for an explication, Marco stop her because his parents told him not intimidate whit Brittney.

Because if that's happen, he will die. XD.

* * *

 **Adrian Wilder**

Casi caigo con Brittney... casi.

Habrá un capítulo con Jana? porque ya se lo vio con todas menos con ella :v

Con los celos que mostró sería gracioso ver más de ella en lo que se relaciona con Marco.

 **Me:** I got you for a second right? Anyways, Janna? I'll considered, seems very interesting idea.

* * *

 **Kevbray**

Wow gran capitulo oda jr

En serio admitamos la mayoría quisiera tener una chica con tu versión de brittney wong .

Pobre Janna me dio pena leer como se sentía, a parte ya se me hacía raro q se metiera en la vida de Marco hasta ahora. La gran duda es que a quien llamo?

Bueno Saludos espero con ansias el próximo capítulo.

Ahora se viene lo chido

 **Me:** That's a fact, many boy's will wish for a girl like Brittney.

Janna for the other hand, her heart broke into many parts in that moment and I know the horrible feeling, I cry that day **:(**

Oh, Janna it was try to call Marcos's Parents for an explication.

* * *

 **Mewberty**

* * *

Desde que Star Butterbly llego a la tierra y comenzó a vivir con la Familia Thomas, Jackie se ha acostumbrado a todo tipo de sucesos inusuales o extraños.

La primera vez que la conoció parecía una chica común y corriente con problemas de personalidad muy explosivos pero agradables, además de agregar que viene de otra dimensión., ¿Magia? ¿Monstruos? ¿Viajes en el Tiempo? La antigua Jackie diría imposible.

Pero luego de ver todo en persona eso cambia mucho su perceptiva de la Realidad, aun así, la magia es asombrosa gracias a ella y a Star, ahora puede ser capaz de Hablar con Amor Verdadero Marco.

¡Gracias por eso Star!

Continuando, también el hecho de que es una verdadera Princesa de otra Dimensión llamada Mewni, sus Padres la enviaron a l atierra para practicar sus poderes en un lugar seguro o traducido en otro lenguaje de la Tierra:

"Te enviemos a la Tierra para que no sigas destruyendo todo el Reino"

Bueno, eso es lo que Jackie cree que son sus verdaderas intenciones, no es una broma hablando de la destrucción que Star puede ser capaz de crear, después de todo le entregaron una varita con poder ilimitado capaz de destruir el universo entero.

Vaya Padres irresponsable según Jackie, ¿Quién sabe cuántas cosas destruyo en el tiempo antes de venir a la Tierra? Pero se puede dar una idea de ello, hubo una ocasión en dónde Star intento dale la capacidad a una lagartija de poder volar.

Transformándola en un especie de Godzilla con alas de 10 metros de Altura, la cual aterrorizo Echo Creek el fin de semana pasado, la ventaja de ese incidente Ludo prefirió huir al ver semejante Lagartija.

O la vez anterior a esa, cuando Star decidió intentar recrear un tablero con la ciudad para hacer un Pac-Man gigantesco, toda la ciudad se enfrentó a pobre Pac-Man, por un momento parecía la película de Pixels.

Luego a la vez anterior a esa, cunado por accidente al intentar mejorar un Juego de pela con su varita, convirtió media ciudad en un torneo masivo de combate con muchos personajes de videojuegos.

Todo parecía perfecto ya que nadie fue obligado a participar de hecho podías entrar voluntariamente, pero después de ver lo pasaba a cada personaje una vez que son derrotados nadie quiso participar.

La razón fue que Explotabas o eras cortados en pedazos por tu oponente, Muerte absoluta. Jackie maldijo a Janna por haberle introducido al Juego Mortal Kombat.

Pero Star desea participar de todas maneras, ¡Demasiado peligroso!, Jackie no participaría eso fue lo que ella decidió, pero desafortunadamente Jackie fue arrastrada junto con ella.

Jackie estaba completamente aterrada y prácticamente estaba deseosa de huir pero si huía morirá automáticamente.

Para su gran suerte Marco estaba ahí y con un poco de ingenio descubrieron que si salías de la plataforma eras descalificado sin morir y enviado a la banca de la humillación.

Bueno esos será una Historia para otra ocasión, para no entrar en muchos detalles, Star y Marco dominaron durante todos los combates hasta llegar a una batalla entre ellos.

Su batalla fue demasiado sorprendente que la misma Jackie no sabe lo que estaba viendo, por un momento pensó que esto parecía algo sacado de una película, Marco estaba dominado, Star simplemente no podía ni siquiera defenderse t al punto final de la victoria Marco pierde a propósito dándole la victoria a Star.

Hasta la fecha muchos todavía creen que lo que vieron fue una mentira, mientras lo demás se auto decían que solo era una actuación con muchos efectos visuales, pero aun así todos tienen algo de precaución hacia Marco.

* * *

Bueno regresando a la "Realidad" Hubo un día que verdaderamente fue muy raro que subió en la escala de rareza de Jackie, todo esto empezó como un día común hasta que comenzó después del Almuerzo.

"La siguiente clase es Química y luego Arte" Jackie.

"¡Adoro el Arte! ¡Es una de mis clases favoritas!" Star.

Jackie arroja una mirada cansada a Star, la razón de porque adora la clase es por el hecho de que el profesor es tan liberal o Hippy según Jackie, de acuerdo al profesor "Todos somos unos artistas en reposo" O algo así, normalmente no le presta mucha atención pero es la materia más fácil de cursar.

"¡Todos mis dibujos son arte en reposo! Sea lo que signifique" Star.

"Bueno al menos te anima" Jackie.

Ignorando la explicación de Star, decide continuar con su almuerzo preparado, de un sándwich de ensalada de pollo, manzana verde y un termo con té verde.

Jackie ha comenzado a seguir una dieta más ligera con la intención de no sobrepasar su peso ideal, no solo es vanidad para verse más atractiva, lo que realmente sucede es que en 2 meses comienza una competencia de Skateboard en el Parque de Echo Creek.

Según su idealismo es mantener un peso ideal para poder realizar los trucos necesarios, por eso ha tomado medidas para no subir su peso durante estos dos meses.

"¡Por Favor Janna, no este enojada ayúdame!" Brittney.

". . . " Janna.

Mientras que en el otro lado de la mesa tenemos a Janna y Brittney las cuales se han vuelto más unidas, al punto de ir con ella casi todo tipo de exploraciones misteriosas o enigmáticas por toda la tierra.

Esto claro se logró no con solo el dinero de Brittney sino también con las Tijeras dimensionales que Star suele prestarles a menudo.

Pero todo esto cambio sucedió durante la semana.

Pensándolo mejor, estas cosas son peligrosas no es bueno que todos tengan algo de poder incontrolable o pero pueden traer seres de otras dimensiones como los Alien de las películas o de esas películas de cloverfield de las que Jackie se aterra al verlas.

"¡Por favor!" Brittney.

Janna sigue sin prestarle a la más mínima atención.

"Janna si es por lo que sucedió el fin de semana ya te lo dije no es lo que parece" Brittney.

Janna simplemente se levanta sin decir nada, Brittney solamente suspira sin decir nada.

"Wow, Parece muy molesta ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?" Jackie.

A pesar de ser una pregunta sin importancia, Brittney se congela al momento de escucharla.

"N-No Pasa n-nada, solo. . . S-Se enojó. . . por Marc. . . Digo por su M-Marcador Favorito" Brittney.

Jackie simplemente mira un momento a Janna quien se topa con un chico cualquiera, luego de que el chico le pidió disculpas ella lo transforma en un sapo al tocarlo con su dedo.

Todos al ver ese suceso se alejan del paso de Janna temerosos de no correr el mismo destino de aquel chico.

"Si claro, su marcador favorito" Jackie.

Con su sarcástica voz Jackie intenta decirle a Brittney que no cree ni un momento esa mentira tan obvia.

"¡Entonces, solo tienes que devolverle uno nuevo y listo!" Star.

E igual que siempre Star se traga esa mentira.

"¡C-Claro que lo h-haré!" Brittney.

Claro esto sino cuentas a la enorme cabeza de aire de Star, sin importar como lo mires estas dos tiene algo

El hecho que Janna tenga enojo hacia Brittney se ha presentado durante los últimos días, el Chico convertido en sapo no es la primera persona en recibir su enojo.

Durante la última semana Janna ha estado molesta lo cual es raro, moralmente ella estaría despreocupada por cualquier cosa, cuando Jackie le pregunta a que se debía simplemente decía cosas como:

"Estoy bien" Janna.

Con una cara muy seria.

"No es de tu incumbencia" Janna.

Luego volvió a intentar preguntarle pero con un rostro de total desagrado Janna simplemente le responde:

"Solo déjame en paz No quiero recordarlo" Janna.

Esa última si daba mucho miedo pareciera que estaba a punto de atacar a Jackie. Su amiga literalmente había dispersado una especie de aura muy peligrosa.

De hecho el tema jamás fue vuelto a tocar, solo Brittney es la única que lo intenta hacer constantemente, pero por más que Jackie quiera saber la razón, sea Brittney o Janna la eluden.

De todos modos da igual ahora solo importa una cosa.

"¿Marco volverá a faltar a clases?" Jackie.

Esto es lo más importante para Jackie también Star está interesada en saberlo.

"Si, recuerden que su prueba se acerca para obtener el cinturón Negro" Brittney.

¿Por qué preguntarle a Brittney, si Jackie pude investigarlo por su cuenta? Bueno la razón es simple, para poder investigar se necesita dinero, pero debido a los incidentes causados por Star, Jackie ha tenido que pagar la mayoría de los daños con su oro.

Por lo tanto lo mejor es mantener sus reservas listas en caso de cualquier incidente.

De esa manera el día continuo como normalmente debería de Química la cual produce un poco de fastidio especialmente por aprender toda esa combinación de elementos.

Star por su lado ella se duerme o empieza a dibujar figuras con las formas, ella reprobara sin duda.

Después llega la penúltima clase del día Arte, la cual Star adora especialmente por todo dibujado le da una nota perfecta, bueno Jackie no detesta esta materia debido a que es fácil obtener una nota alta.

Luego de salir del salón deben de tomar los libros para la materia de Matemáticas con el Sr. Garyson, Jackie es mala en esta clase pero el Profesor es bueno explicando esto es de gran ayuda para ella.

"¿Hum?" Jackie.

Mientras se dirigen a los casilleros Jackie nota algo pegado en la frente de Star.

"Star tienes algo de pintura en la frente" Jackie.

"¿En serio?" Jackie.

Jackie trata de eliminar la pintura con algo de saliva pero al hacerlo se da cuenta de que no es pintura sino alguna clase de papel o hoja de color morado en forma de ¿Corazón?

"Parece un corazón morado" Jackie.

"Oh déjame ver" Star.

Jackie le mientras el pequeño corazón a Star y la sonrisa que Star tiene en su rostro se convierte en una de nerviosismo y miedo.

"HO No, HO No" Star.

Star comienza a ponerse más nerviosa.

"Star ¿Qué pasa? No parece nada malo" Jackie.

Star de inmediato acorta distancia entre ella y Jackie, tomándola con fuerza de los brazos mientras centra su vista sobre la de ella.

"Tú no entiendes esto es grabe muy grave" Star.

Star le vuelve a mostrar el pedazo de corazón color morado que Jackie tomo de su rostro.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa?" Star.

Jackie simplemente niego con su cabeza, normalmente Star se comporta muy extraño pero en esta ocasión lo está haciéndolo más de lo usual y además muestra un rostro preocupado.

"Esto sufriendo de Mewbertad. . . " Star.

"¿Ha?" Jackie.

Jackie realiza una mueca de extrañez ante la palabra de Star.

"Mewbertad, Jackie, Mewbetad. . . Y se pondrá muy loco. . . Mucho más de lo usual hasta el momento" Star.

"Hoooo" Jackie.

Jackie ahora entiende lo que sucede.

"¡¿Lo entiende?!" Star.

Star muestra una desesperación en su voz, pero Jackie simplemente se aleja del agarre de Star y la enfrenta con una sonrisa tierna.

"Star eso es normal, veras cuando una Chica llega a cierta edad su cuerpo comienza a desarrollar. . . " Jackie.

Slap!

Star abofetea a Jackie.

"¡¿Qué rayos?!" Jackie.

Ahí mismo Jackie se molesta mucho.

"¡Esto no es nada como tu pubertad Human! ¡La Mewbertad es mucho más peligrosa!" Star.

Pup, pup, púp, pup.

Luego de eso muchos pequeños corazones comienzan brotar del rostro de Star, para luego cubrirla en brazos y cuello.

"¡¿Vez?! ¡Está comenzando!" Star.

"Muy entiendo, solo tranquilízate. . . " Jackie.

"Esto es malo, muy malo. . . " Star.

Star comienza a quitarse pedazos de corazones de sus brazos y rostro, mientras se mantiene agachada.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Jackie toma la atención de Star con la intención de calmarla.

"Tranquilízate haremos algo al respecto, ahora solo dime que es lo que tenemos que hacer" Jackie.

Star da un par de respiros intentando calmarse.

"Bien. . . Tienes que alejarme de cualquier Chico, así que. . . " Star.

"Muy bien, salgamos de la escuela luego hablaremos con el director sobre esto" Jackie.

Con un paso lento intentan salir por detrás de las escuela lo cual eso lleva, a los nuevos casilleros que se les reasignaron con la intención de dar "Privacidad" a Star, aunque la verdad solo quieren que los daños que causen sea alejado de los salones.

"Hey Star"

Uno de los Chicos del equipo de baloncesto saluda a Star a la distancia y ella lo mira fijamente.

"Butterfly, vamos al centro mañana ¿Qué dices?"

Otro Chico le llama.

"Hola Star, Oye ¿Qué tal si vamos por una hamburguesa en estos días?" Justin.

Y por supuesto Justin, últimamente él ha estado intentando acercarse a Star con mucha insistencia, creo que incluso a la propia Star le molesta.

"Chicooooss" Star.

Esta ocasión Star se acerca a Justin con una mira extraña, por su parte Justin se ruboriza al ver como se acerca, pero antes de cualquier cosa Jackie toma a Star para alejarla de él.

"Lo siento Justin, Star no se siente bien a sí que nos vamos antes" Jackie.

Por más amable que suene, la voz de Jackie está llena de cizaña.

"Pero. . . " Justin.

"¡Adiós!" Jackie.

Ni siquiera espero a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Slap!

Una vez que se encontraban solas Jackie decide hacer volver a Star a la realidad.

"¡He!" Star.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Con una bofetada logra volver a Star a la normalidad.

"Ho por el amor al Maíz, estaba a punto de abrazar a Justin" Star.

Star literalmente tiembla de horror al recordarlo.

"Solo cálmate, una vez que salgamos de la escuela iremos directo a casa y pasaremos. . . " Jackie.

Shup!

Repentinamente una extraña mezcla de sustancia viciosa color morado con pequeños corazones blancos sale del brazo de Star y se aferra al casillero más cercano.

Star y Jackie miran el suceso luego se miran la una a la otra y nuevamente a la sustancia que está pegada al casillero.

"¡HAAAAA!" Jackie.

"¡HAAAAA!" Star.

La primera reacción que las dos tuvieron fue gritar de Terror al ver la extraña sustancia saliendo del brazo de Star, luego de recuperarse lo suficiente del susto, ambas intentan jalan con fuerza con la intención de poder despegar a Star, sin mucho éxito.

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!" Jackie.

"¡NO LO SÉ, ES LA PRIEMRA VEZ QUE SUFRO MEWBERTAD!" Star.

Después de unos esfuerzos logran despegar a Star del casillero pero debido a la fuerza que llevaban ambas con empujadas hacia cuarto del conserje.

Pum.

Con ese golpe Star queda completamente pegada al cuarto, luego con movimientos fuertes y jalones por parte de ella misma y Jackie, no logran salir de ahí.

"¡Esto es inútil!" Star.

"¡¿Tiene que a ver algo?!. . . " Jackie.

Jackie tiene una idea.

"¡EL Libro, usemos el Libro debe de venir algo que te pueda ayudar!" Jackie.

"No sé si haya algo que ayude. . . " Star.

Sin esperar a Star, Jackie inmediatamente comienza a revisar en el casillero de Star el cual convenientemente está cerca de ellas.

"No está. . . ¡Star! ¡¿Dónde está el Libro?!" Jackie.

Durante toda esta semana Star a cargado con ese libro de un lugar a otro, o mejor dicho el Libro la sigue a todas partes, enseñándole cualquier hechizo que venga en el momento o interrumpiendo al profesor de Física sobre lo equivocado que esta en cuanto agujeros Negros.

"¡Lo preste a Janna!" Star.

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" Jackie.

"¡Me la cambio una barra de Chocolate Eurpia!" Star.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

"¡Estaba muy deliciosa!" Star.

Jackie solo golpea su cara con su mano, este es el peor momento para prestar el Libro.

"Muy bien Star quédate ahí, yo iré a buscar el libro con Janna" Jackie.

"¡Si, no es como si pudiera mover!" Star.

Jackie cierra la puerta del armario de conserje y sale corriendo en dirección al patio, lo más probable es que Janna se encuentre ahí mismo.

* * *

"The Sky is a Neighborhood~ So Keep it down~" Star.

Mientras tanto Star se encuentra pegada completamente a la Pared, luego de pasar un par de segundos lo primero que viene a su cabeza es cantar, cualquier cosa que la mantenga entretenida.

Ella suele aburrirse muy fácilmente, por tal motivo siempre buscaba maneras de entretenerse, claro que no lo hacia ella sola, hubo ocasiones en las cuales literalmente arrastraba a Jackie a ciertas aventuras.

Claro que Jackie siempre se molestaba con ella, pero al final la seguía mientras continuaba quejándose una y otra vez.

Ella definitivamente es una muy buena Amiga, aunque es una pervertida acosadora.

"Bien trabajo Chicos"

En un instante, Star comienza a escuchar palabras de algunos Chicos.

"Vamos a las duchas"

¿Chicos en la ducha? Star solo se imagina los cuerpos desnudos de los Chicos mientras el agua de las regaderas cae sobre ellos.

" _Star_ ~" Marco.

Star logra recuperar su conciencia nuevamente, por alguna razón Marco apareció en su mente.

Star cierra sus ojos con fuerza intentando pensar en alguna cosa que la aleje de sus deseos extraños, después de todo hay una pequeña ventana en la puerta la cual le permite ver todo hacia afuera.

"Equipo prepárense, pronto tendremos competencia Inter escolar"

Star vuelve su mirada y para su gran sorpresa varios Chicos del equipo de natación se encuentran haciendo calentamiento físico.

Todos tienen su cuerpo en excelente forma y la gran mayoría de las Chicas babean por ellos, en ocasiones Star tiende a mirarlos, pero no de manera intensa como las demás.

Pero ahora que los está viendo más detalladamente ellos sin duda son muy hermosos, Star piensa en cómo debería acomodarlos para probar de uno a uno y ver cuál es el mejor. . .

" _Star_ ~" Marco.

"¡No!" Star.

Star intenta desesperadamente de evitar centrarse en esos pensamientos, debe haber algo que la haga no pensar, como Marco en traje de Baño, ¡NO!. . . Otra cosa debe pensar en otra cosa.

Como. . . Marco en las duchas.

"¡No!" Star.

Repentinamente la visión de Star cambia completamente ahora mismo no está pegada en la pared ahora se encuentra en los vestidores de Chicos, esto la deja muy confundida ella exactamente no hace más de un segundos estaba pegada a la pared.

Luego escucho el sonido de la regadera abriéndose, por extraño que debería ser esta situación, Star camina directo a donde proviene el sonido, cuando llega para su sorpresa ahí se encuentra Marco de espalda con la regadera cayendo sobre él.

Enseguida el voltea su rostro y la mira con esos ojos Chocolate que Star no puede evitar retuerce de emoción al verlo.

"Star ¿Te gustaría entrar conmigo?" Marco.

Marco extiende su mano a ella, el rostro de Star se enrojece pero su corazón late tan rápido que pareciera que se saldrá en cualquier momento, su estómago se cierra y todo su cuerpo se calienta, no debiera, pero. . .

Y así estar toma la mano de Marco, para entrar con él a la duchas.

Luego de eso el cuerpo físico de Star se inunda de corazones los cuales la cubren enteramente y dan forma a un capullo de color Morado.

* * *

"¿Existe algún hechizo de ese tipo?" Janna.

"Lo hay" Glossaryck.

"¿El cual seria. . . ?" Janna.

Glossaryck observa a frívolamente a Janna sin decir ninguna palabra.

". . . Sería. . . " Janna.

Glossaryck mantiene la misma actitud frente a Janna.

"¡Ho por Favor! ¡Solo dime cual es y te daré todo el Pudin que deseas!" Janna.

Sin duda muy tentador para Glossaryck.

Sin embargo.

"Los Hechizos son solo de uso exclusivo de las Princesas de Mewni, no es lago para uso de Brujas Humanas" Glossaryck.

". . . " Janna.

Janna solo mantiene su mirada de completa molestia a Glossaryck, quien no revelara ningún Hechizo que ella le pida saber.

"Las Brujas de Mewni son más elegantes ¿Sabes?" Glossaryck.

"Esas son ancianas que siempre están ocultando su apariencia de viejas con maquillaje o hechizos. . . Mi abuela me llevo a la reunión de Brujas y cree son muy falsas, ella también las detesta mucho" Janna.

"Para empezar ¿Cuál es la razón para querer controlar los sentimientos de una persona? Es algo muy peligroso e irresponsable" Glossaryck.

"¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!" Janna.

Janna responde con furia a la pregunta de Glossaryck, si ella hubiese sabido que este pequeño Hombrecito azul es tan cerrado de mente, no hubiese cambiado su Barra de Chocolate favorita por el Libro inútil que no ofrece respuesta alguna.

"¡Janna!" Jackie.

Tanto como Janna y Glossaryck, vuelven su mirada a Jackie quien apareció repentinamente.

Se puede ver a simple vistas que Jackie jadeando desesperadamente debido a que ha recorrido todo el lugar en búsqueda de Janna.

Debe ser muy importante para que ella se encuentra muy agitada.

"¿Star está en problemas?" Janna.

Glossaryck y Janna se ponen de pie y esperan a que Jackie tome nuevamente aliento para que les pueda explicar la situación.

"¡Star. . . Star. . . Tiene un problema. . . !" Jackie.

* * *

"Chicos más flexiones y estaremos listos para iniciar"

El equipo de natación está terminando su calentamiento habitual, lo siguiente para ellos es ir a la piscina de la escuela.

"Tommy toma trapeadores del armario del conserje"

De hecho al terminar de usar la piscina ellos tienden a dejar todo en desorden y para no causar algún desacuerdo al terminar sus prácticas ellos se dieron la terea de limpiar.

Lo cual los ha dejado una muy buena imagen ante los profesores.

Click.

Cuanto Tommy abre la puerta para su sorpresa esta una especie de capullo color morado brilloso el cual lo deja algo desconcertado al presenciar que es lo que está viendo.

Pat.

Para su sorpresa una mano detrás ese capullo se refleja y al acercase debido a la curiosidad un rostro aprese con ojos blancos de tras del mismo capullo.

Tommy se sorprende tanto que retrocede debido al miedo y poco a poco varias manos tocar el capullo dando la sensación de que se abrirá en cualquier momento.

"¿Que estas esperando. . .?"

Uno de los Chicos del mismo equipo se queda paralizado al igual que Tommy al ver el capullo.

Boom!

Como una explosión de Humo color violeta se expande dejando no visibilidad alguna, para Tommy quien esta desconcertado y cubierto de miedo, pero de algo está muy seguro cualquier cosa que haya salido de ese capullo debe estar rondando por ahí.

Esto lo ha visto en miles de películas de terror, lo mejor será correr antes de que él sea atrapado.

"¡Whaaa!"

"¡Hooo!"

"¡Noooo!"

Gritos de sus compañeros se escuchaban a su alrededor, gracias a esto le da el suficiente tiempo para poder escapar para vivir otro día más.

Cruel comportamiento, en especial por abandonar a sus camaradas y amigos pero sobrevivir es primero.

Splat!

Pero para su mala suerte una sustancia extraña, pegajosa de color morado envuelve sus piernas sin dejarlo moverse, de inmediato la desesperación comenzó a abrumarlo y con mucho esfuerzo intenta zafarse de esa cosa sin éxito alguno

Shhh.

Shhh.

Un sonido similar al aleteo de una mosca, revolotea frente a él al mirar al frente logra ver al Monstruo causante de esta situación, más sin embargo eso fue lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de ser cubierto enteramente por esa misma sustancia.

* * *

"Muy Bien Chicas esta será nuestra Rutina para el inicio de la temporada" Beittney.

El equipo de porristas termino su práctica antes de tiempo, alguna de ellas están lago sorprendidas, normalmente las practicas suelen durar tiempo más largos, que incluso tienen que llevar permisos para que ninguna de las Chicas tenga problemas en las materias.

"¡Ahora pueden retirarse!" Brittney.

Con esto todo el equipo de porristas se dirige a los vestidores.

"Chantel y Sabrina ustedes síganme" Brittney.

Las dos chicas se quedaron preocupadas, en veces anteriores que hacían este tipo de conversación cosas malas pasaban, todavía recuerdan el incidente de la Fiesta.

Sin embargo la siguieron a un lugar aparatado de la vista de todos, esto les provoca miedo y preocupación.

En ese instante Brittney se detiene y voltea para ver a amabas Chicas con firmeza.

"Sabrina. . . " Brittney.

Al escuchar su nombre Sabrina comienza a temblar.

"Chantel. . . " Brittney.

Luego de nombrar se estremece con miedo.

Ninguna de las dos sabe exactamente lo que está a punto de suceder, luego de su Fiesta muchas cosas cambiaron en ella, desde su manera de hablar, la cual sonaba fría y egocéntrica, cambio a una con más alegría y sencillez.

Su actitud de igual manera lo hizo, de egocéntrica y presumida a una mucho más amable capaz de hacer chistes extraños, hablar de Series de Televisión, películas y sobre todo lo más extraño los Videojuegos ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que ella amaba esas cosas? De hecho son gustos muy de Chicos para una chica como ella.

A decir verdad ellas han estado intentando evitarla, debido al hecho de que no saben cómo tratar a esta nueva Brittney, lo más probable ella se encuentra muy molesta.

A pesar de lo que digan de ella, Brittney es muy intuitiva y sabe exactamente la situación de que ambas intentan evitarla.

"¡Lo siento Mucho!" Brittney.

Pero lo que sucedió fue algo que dejo a las dos paralizadas ¿Brittney Wong? ¿Disculpándose? No solo eso ella está haciendo una reverencia de estilo oriental, igual al de las películas.

Para Sabrina y Chantel les toma al menos un par de segundos en poder registrar lo que está sucediendo.

De hecho ninguna tiene idea de lo que deberían hacer, esto ni siquiera debería estar sucediendo.

". . . Ha. . . P-Por. . . " Sabrina.

Pero Sabrina tomo el poco de valor para hacer la pregunta adecuada para no hacer enojar a Brittney.

". . . ¿Por Q-Qué. . . Te D-Disculpas?. . . " Sabrina.

A pesar de haberlo dicho con unas palabras muy bajas se pudo escuchar claramente lo que dijo.

"Por todas las cosas que les hice y obligue a hacer cuando estaban conmigo" Brittney.

Brittney las miras nerviosamente mientras juega con sus manos sin hacer ningún movimiento en especial, más bien lo intenta para poder calmarse una poco.

"P-Pero ¿Qué crees eso?" Chantel.

"Bueno. . . ustedes me han estado evitando estos últimos días y recordé todas las cosas malas que le obligue a hacer anteriormente. . . Aunque eso es de esperarse ¿Verdad?" Brittney.

"Bueno. . . " Sabrina.

Brittney levanta su mano para detener a Sabrina.

"También es muy obvio mi manera de tratar a las personas, la razón es que soy muy insegura así que pensé "Si trato las personas como lo hace mi padre en sus inversiones" creí que esa sería una manera de poder manejar las cosas" Brittney.

Brittney suspira.

"¿Saben? Después de mu fiesta de cumpleaños, hable con Marco y me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba. . . Escuchen. . . Ustedes dos son mis Mejores Amigas" Brittney.

Tanto Sabrina como Chantel se quedan mudas al no saber que decir.

"Ustedes son las únicas dos que estuvieron de mi lado cuando tome el control de las porristas, estaban conmigo cuando cambiaba el orden de la alineación, estaban conmigo cuando propusimos a Marco como integrante del equipo de americano o cuando cambie el orden de la alineación" Brittney.

Brittney continúo disculpándose con una larga lista de todas las maldades y hechos poco agradables en las cuales ellas estuvieron presentes.

"O también cuando intente cambiar su apariencia, con su ropa de interior de lencería. . . " Brittney.

"¡Ok! ¡Lo entendemos!" Chantel.

"¡S-Solo depende te perdonamos!" Sabrina.

Desesperadamente ambas chicas intentan detener a su amiga, recordar esa vergonzosa experiencia, de ir a la tienda de lechería mientras que las mujeres que se encontraban ahí las miraban con risas extrañas.

Ninguna de las dos quiere revivir esa sensación.

"E-En serio Te perdonamos" Sabrina.

Chantel también asiente con su rostro, en consecuencia a esto Brittney de inmediato salta hacia a las dos para darles una enorme abrazo.

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" Brittney.

A pesar de la sorpresa y la pequeña incomodidad Chantel y Sabrina regresan el abrazo, después de unos minutos se separan.

"Sabes ninguna de las dos te odiamos" Chantel.

"Somos amigas después de todo es solo. . . " Sabrina.

Sabrina mira a Chantel para saber si debería continuar.

". . . Solo" Chantel.

Chantel vuelve su mirada a Sabrina y después de una pequeña comunicación entre ellas vuelven su mirada a Brittney.

". . . No sabemos cómo tratar a esta nueva Brittney" Chantel.

Con vergüenza en su rostro mira a Brittney.

"P-Pareces una p-persona completamente diferente. . . " Sabrina.

También se nota mucho la vergüenza en el rostro de Sabrina.

"Ho" Brittney.

Ahora Brittney también esta avergonzada ella sabe muy bien que su nuevo cambio de actitud es algo más diferente, que incluso muchos no sabrían cómo comportarse, lo que no tomo en cuneta fue que sus dos únicas "Amigas" fueron las más desconcertadas.

"Bueno verán lo que sucede. . . " Brittney.

* * *

"¡Entonces esa cosa salió del brazo de Star! ¡Y luego intentamos separarla pero quedó atrapada en el cuarto del conserje!" Jackie.

Janna y Glossaryck escuchan atentamente a la agitada e histérica Jackie quien intenta explicar la situación lo mejor posible sin perder la poca cordura que tiene.

"¿Empezó con pequeños corazones brotando de su rostro?" Glossaryck.

"¡Si!" Jackie.

Glossaryck asiente con el rostro.

"¿Siente mucha atracción hacia los Chicos?" Glossaryck.

"¡Si! ¡Si no lo hubiese detenido habría abrazado a Justin!" Jackie.

Jackie levanta sus brazos de impaciencia, incluso Janna hace una extraña mueca, todos saben que Justin está intentando ligar a Star al punto de parecer algo incomoda.

Normalmente Star siempre intenta evitarlo e incluso en una ocasión dejo deliberadamente que le gusta Marco, esto sabiendo que él estaba cerca para alejarlo, pero él no se rindió después de eso.

"¿Luego una extraña telaraña de color morada comenzó a brotar hasta cubrirla?" Glossaryck.

Jackie asiente fuertemente con su rostro.

"Ya veo" Glossaryck.

"¡¿Sabes lo que le está sucediendo a Star?!" Jackie.

"Si lo sé" Glossaryck.

Esto alivio el rostro lleno de preocupación de la pobre Jackie quien parecía está al borde de la preocupación.

Janna intenta mantener su seriedad lo más posible mientras Jackie y Glossaryck tiene su conversación, pude que parezca tranquila también, pero también está preocupada por Star, puede que haya adquirido alguna enfermedad, algún efecto mágico como envenenamiento o medición.

Lo mejor será saber exactamente lo que es y luego tratarlo.

"Ella está pasando por la Mewbertad" Glossaryck.

Para Janna esa palabra suena muy extraña.

"¿Cómo la curamos?" Jackie.

Con un alivio en su voz, Jackie esta lista para hacer lo necesario para estar.

"No hay cura" Glossaryck.

"¿Ha?" Jackie/Janna.

Esto las tomo por sorpresa.

"La Mewbertad es un proceso completamente natural en todos los Mewmanos al cumplir sus 14 años" Glossaryck.

Glossaryck hace una breve pausa para ver a Janna y Jackie quienes están en total confusión.

"Claro que esta es mucho más fuerte en las Princesas de Mewni, de hecho todo este lugar estará en peligro pronto, no puede detenerse lo mejor será esperar a que termine" Glossaryck.

Jackie de inmediato se poden de pie debido a las palabras de Glossaryck.

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no se puede hacer nada?! ¡Star ahora se encuentra atrapada en el cuarto del conserje y tenemos que ayudarla!" Jackie.

Jackie se molestó mucho al escuchar decir al Glossaryck.

"Hablando de eso" Glossaryck.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos la varita aparece frente a Glossaryck y enseguida la toma para colocarla en el libro de Hechizos.

"Muy de esta manera estará segura hasta que todo acabe" Glossaryck.

"¡Oye!" Jackie.

Con una tranquilidad Glossaryck vuelve la vista a Jackie quien parece estar comenzado a enojarse mucho más.

"Jackie, escucha. . . " Glossaryck.

Boom!

Antes de poder seguir decir otra cosa una explosión resuena en los alrededores.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Janna.

Sin siquiera prestar atención a la pregunta de Janna, Jackie de inmediato comienza a revisar de dónde provenía esa explosión para su sorpresa viene de donde se encontraba Star.

"¡Jackie!" Janna.

Janna grito para detener a Jackie quien sin esperar ni un instante corre en dirección dónde provenía esa explosión.

Por su parte Janna no tuvo más remedio que tomar el Libro de Star y de inmediato se dispone a seguir a Jackie, por su puesto Glossaryck floraba mientras los seguía de cerca.

* * *

Brittney, Chantel y Sabrina se encuentran dándose un abrazo grupal, tras una explicación completa ninguna de las tres Chica pudo evitar sentirse tan alegre.

El saber que Brittney Wong no es solo una Chica manipuladora, egocéntrica o fría, sino es simplemente una Chica muy normal con gusto parecido al de los chicos.

El hecho de que le interesan los videojuegos, los comics, series animadas, caricaturas, series de TV y sobre todo les conto su sueño más profundo y secreto.

"Puedes contar con nosotras" Chantel.

"¡S-Somos amigas después de todo!" Sabrina.

"Gracias" Brittney.

Momentos después terminan su abrazo, luego de un silencio momentáneo las tres comenzaron a reír, para ellas es un alivio muy fuerte el saber la verdad.

"No te preocupes Brittney, cuenta con nosotras" Chantel.

Brittney le da un rotundo si con su rostro.

"Entonces Tu estas a cargo de ahora en adelante Sabrina" Brittney.

Sabrina salta de la sorpresa.

"¿E-Esta seguras? ¿Capitana? ¡¿YO?! ¡Es Mucho estrés!" Sabrina.

En medio de su ataque de pánico Brittney y Chantel colocan su mano sobre los hombros de Sabrina, esto de alguna manera la tranquiliza.

"No te preocupes lo harás muy bien" Brittney.

Brittney le sonríe con mucha confianza.

"Yo estaré de tu lado" Chantel.

Le sonríe de la misma manera.

Sabrina simplemente tal un suspiro y acepta la propuesta, Brittney desea dejar el equipo de porristas para hacer su sueño dorado.

Convertirse en una Programadora, Diseñadora Gráfica y dedicarse a crear videojuegos.

Aunque suena muy inusual para alguien como ella, Chantel y Sabrina están de acuerdo para ayudarla, desafortunadamente para hacerlo ella debe dejar el equipo de Porristas, así que decidió elegir a la persona con mayor corazón para reemplazarla.

"Muy bien, Lo haré" Sabrina.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa acepta.

"¡Maravilloso! ¡Serás capaz de hacerlo!" Brittney.

Brittney le da un abrazo a Sabrina quien de inmediato lo regresa.

"Sé que lo harás" Brittney.

"Gracias" Sabrina.

Las dos se separan y el habiente tenso desaparece por completo remplazándose con algunas risas pequeñas.

"Yo digo que vayamos a celebrarlo" Chantel.

Tanto Brittney como Sabrina aceptan sin ningún problema.

"¿P-Por qué no lo hacemos en tu nueva casa?" Sabrina.

"¡Si estoy de acuerdo! ¡Además quiero ver como es el Hotel que te estas quedando!" Chantel.

Brittney literalmente no puede contener su emoción, esta sería la primera vez que tiene como invitadas a Sabrina y Chantel, pero. . .

"¡Excelente! Solo que. . . " Brittney.

Brittney Wong olvido un detalla muy importante de esa invitación.

"Estoy Viviendo con Marco y su Familia" Brittney.

Su estadía en la casa de los Díaz era un secreto, esto es algo que el mismo Marco pidió que no digiera a nadie, aunque Janna ya lo sabe y eso es demasiado.

"Primero tendré que pedirle permiso a Angie si puedo hacer. . . " Brittney.

En ese momento Brittney se cubre la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

"¡Tu!" Sabrina.

Sabrina de inmediato salta sobre Brittney para sostenerla fuertemente, Sabrina tiende a ser muy calmada y tranquila, pero en este momento ella se encuentra demasiado molesta y furiosa.

"¡¿Estas viviente con **Marco**?!" Sabrina.

Chantel y Brittney se quedan paralizadas, Sabrina siempre suele ser muy tranquila, alegre, una chica que adora cocinar, pero ahora se ha convertido en una bestia sedienta de sangre.

"Las dos saben ¿Verdad?" Sabrina.

Ambas asienten con el rostro, es cierto que en una ocasión Sabrina les había confesado que la razón para unirse al equipo de Porristas fue para poder volver a acercarse a Marco, ellos dos siempre fueron amigos desde jardín de niños.

Pero luego del incidente las cosas cambiaron mucho entre ellos al punto de no hablarse más y para volver a acercarse a él, opto por la decisión de volverse más femenina y popular al igual que Brittney.

Ya que en ese momento Marco parecía estar viendo siempre a las porristas.

"Aun así estás viviendo con él" Sabrina.

Las manos de la Sabrina comienzan a hacer presión sobre los hombros de Brittney, esto se está volviendo muy malo para ella.

"T-Tenemos Cuartos separados, N-No hemos hecho nada malo" Brittney.

Brittney intenta desesperadamente calmar a su amiga.

"Pero han hecho algo ¿Verdad?" Sabrina.

". . ." Brittney.

En este momento solo puede tragar saliva, es cierto que han hecho algunas cosas, las cuales Marco les ha pedido que no las divulgue en especial la ocasión en donde se maquillo con ella o cuando se puso ese tratamiento facial o cuando se desvelan hasta el amanecer jugando videojuegos.

Marco se enojara mucho y probablemente Star o Jackie la intentaran Matar.

"S-Sabrina Tranquilízate. . . Somos amigas ¿Recuerdas?" Chantel.

Incluso Chantel no puede evitar asustarse.

"¿Tú también?" Sabrina.

Los ojos se Abrina se mueven a Chantel con la misma intensidad que tenía viendo a Brittney.

Chantel simplemente retrocede con miedo en sus ojos.

"S-Sabrina. . ." Brittney.

"Dime exactamente qué es lo que tú y Marco han hecho" Sabrina.

Esto se está complicando demasiado Brittney, Sabrina ni siquiera la dejo seguir hablando, ahora tiene que pensar en una manera de poder calmarla de alguna manera.

Boom!

Y entonces apareció justo lo que Brittney necesitaba una distracción.

"O-Ho Miren algo está sucediendo debemos ir a investigar" Brittney.

"¡Oye espera!" Sabrina.

Sin esperar ni un momento Brittney corre desesperadamente para evitar seguir siendo interrogada por su amiga Sabrina, ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Ella realmente da mucho miedo, sin duda será el mejor remplazo como capitana del equipo.

Aun con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirige a donde sucedió esa explosión.

* * *

Muchos de los Chicos y chicas se encuentran en la explanada de los casilleros en espera del suene de la campana para reanudar las clases.

Muchos de ellos simplemente están fastidiados u otros emocionados.

Riiiign!

"¡Haaaaa!"

Al igual que el sonido de la campana se alcanzó a escuchar gritar a alguien, los cercanos a los acontecimientos se sintieron extrañados ante el grito repentino.

"¡Haaaaa!"

Luego otro más apreció.

"¡No Por favoooooooor!"

Muchos de los presentes comenzaron a preocuparse notar como los gritos comenzaron sucederé cada vez más cerca de ellos, luego de eso.

Shiiiii

Un sonido inusual al aleteo de una moscara suena detrás de los Chicos y Chicas, con miedo en sus rostro, manos y piernas temblorosas se dan vuelta solo pare ver el Terror mismo.

"¡Haaaaa!"

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó de este pequeño grupo antes de que la escuela fuese cubierta por telaraña morada.

* * *

Todos corren aterrorizados ante el ataque de Star quien ahora tiene forma de una mariposa Monstruo, claro está que nadie sabía que ella es Star, Los Chicos corren despavoridos y siendo capturados uno por uno mientras que las Chicas corren intentando cubrirse en cualquier lugar.

Luego de un momento Star se detiene en frente de un Chico que está protegiendo a su novia.

"¡Corre yo detendré al monstruo!"

"¡No tenemos que escapar!"

"¡Solo. . .! ¡Haaaaaa!"

El Chico es atrapado con la telaraña de Star y jalándolo rápidamente para luego ser encerrado con varios chicos más, entre gritos, persecuciones, el sonido que estaba mayormente presente eras de chicos siendo atrapados.

Para cuando casi todo estaba cubierto por telaraña morada, la mayoría de las estudiantes se encornaban encerrados en capullos o prisioneros en telarañas de color morado.

Mientras que otros están escondidos esperando no ser vistos por este extraño Monstruo.

Lentamente el monstruo se mueve entre el lugar donde todos los chicos, al mirarlo pueden apreciar la apariencia, sus ojos morado con forma de corazón en sus pupilas, piel morada cabello plateado, seis brazos y alas largas en forma de mariposa.

"Booooys" Star.

Con una sonrisa coqueta se acerca a revisar a cada uno de ellos, primero revisa a uno de los que se encuentra el capullo toca su rostro o brazos, pareciera que está evaluando.

"¡Mmm!" Star.

Luego de un gesto de rechazo, se mueva a otro que se encuentra cerca.

"Nooo" Star.

Luego al siguiente que causalidad es Justin, este Monstruo lo observa detenidamente por un segundo, ahora toca su rostro y brazo.

Justin por su parte se ve el terror en su rostro pareciera que está apunto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

"¡Nuo!" Star.

Fue rechazado, después examina a otro y luego otro, uno a uno lo rechazaba, ninguno de los cautivos pareciera ser el que está buscando, luego revisar a la mayoría se eleva nuevamente para mirar a los alrededores.

"Ninguno es Bueno" Star.

Con eso se desaparece de la vista de todos los cautivos.

* * *

En medio de toda esta cacofonía Jackie llega al lugar viendo la escena, todo el lugar estaba cubierto por la misma telaraña que había visto salir del brazo de Star.

Con preocupación y miedo en todo su cuerpo comienza a revisar de un lugar a otro esperando encontrar a Star, en este momento la culpa la invade por haber dejado sola a su amiga.

Luego de haber corrido el cuerpo de Jackie comienza a sentir el cansancio, lo cual es normal tras haber corrido toda la escuela, el sudor en su frente cae como gotas de lluvia y su jadeo es más profundo.

Para cuando por fin logra calmarse se da cuenta de algo extraño, el silencio, hasta hace unos instantes el lugar se podía oír gritos y además se veía como algunas Chicas corrían lejos de lugar.

Pero ahora todo está muerto por decirlo de esa manera, no hay más gritos o Chicos y chicas corriendo de un lado a otro es completamente desconcertante.

"¡Jackie!" Janna.

Janna por fin logra alcanzar luego de perseguirla por todo el lugar, también ella está sudando pero no está jadeando como lo hace Jackie, se nota que está en buena condición física.

"Janna. . . " Jackie.

Parece que todavía no recupera el aliento.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Janna.

Janna parece algo sorprendida al ver el lugar cubierto por toda esa telaraña morada.

"Eso es. . . que intentaba decir. . . esa cosa salió de Star" Jackie.

Ahora el rostro de Janna se llena de sorpresa.

"¡Janna! ¡Jackie!" Brittney.

Luego de eso Brittney llega a donde se encuentran, seguida por Chantel y luego Sabrina quien tiene un rostro algo molesto, peor lo más llamativo es que ninguna de ellas parece estar cansada.

" _Maldición_ " Jackie.

A este punto Jackie se pregunta si es la única con una condición física muy pobre.

". . ." Janna.

Janna simplemente ignora a Brittney.

"¡Ho por Dios! ¡¿Están bien?!" Sabrina.

"¡¿Qué Rayos está sucediendo?!" Chantel.

"¿Esto tendrá algo que ver con Star?" Brittney.

En eso el silencio llena el lugar, lo mejor a este momento será mejor decir toda la verdad.

"Star. . . " Jackie.

Jackie les explica a detalle cómo sucedieron las cosas exactamente al término de la clase de Arte, por seguridad de Star, no se metió en detalles simplemente explico lo esencial, terminando con la extraña telaraña que apareció en el brazo de Star.

Todas miran el lugar cubierto de una especie de telaraña de color morado, las chicas comenzaron a sentirse temerosas.

"No se sorprendan esto es normal cuando se trata de la Mewbwetad" Glossaryck.

Con una voz tranquila y sin preocupación toma la atención de las Chicas.

"¡¿Esto es Normal?!" Jackie.

Jackie explota de preocupación al escuchar unas palabras tan tranquilas.

"Shuuuu, silencio. . . "

Ante la nueva voz Todas comienzan a buscar la procedencia.

"Aquí"

Y justo debajo de la mesa de uno de los comedores se encuentran tres chicas escondidas, ellos son del último año, se nota que están aterradas.

"Rápido escóndanse antes de que esa cosa vuelva"

Una de las chicas dijo con terror.

"¿D-De que M-Monstruo hablan?" Sabrina.

Sabrina fue la única de las chicas es poder formular la pregunta.

"Ustedes no estaban cuando paso"

"Tenía alas largas como mariposa, cabello largo plateado, piel morada y seis brazo"

"Comenzó secuestrar a cualquiera que se movía"

"Otros escaparon antes de que los atrapara"

Esto es preocupante, las Chicas comenzaron a preocuparse, pero probablemente Jackie era la única que sabe la verdadera identidad del culpable, lo mejor será mantener la identidad de que Star es ese Monstruo.

Claro que con una mirada a Janna ella también entiende, estas Chicas no saben que es Star, lo mejor será que se quede así.

"Creo que lo mejor sería irnos de aquí" Brittney.

"Estoy de acuerdo debemos escapar" Chantel.

Al parecer Chantel también está asustada.

"¡Estás Loca! ¡Esa cosa podría atraparnos también!"

Una de las Chica que se encuentran escondidas se niega a escapar, bueno considerando la situación es normal, pero lo mejor es escapar, Star debe estar capturando a todo aquel que se mueva.

Sin duda no debe estar en todos sus sentidos, Jackie definitivamente comienza a preocuparse mucho más, su mejor amiga se transformó en algo muy peligroso.

Pensándolo detenidamente es mejor hacer un plan para poder contener a Star antes de que haga más daño o vaya por toda la ciudad atrapando a todos.

"No tienen de que preocuparse" Glossaryck.

Glossaryck toma la atención de las Chicas presentes.

"En este momento solo está interesada en encontrar el Chico perfecto para ella, así que no tienen que de qué preocuparse" Glossaryck.

Pequeños susurros comienzan a sonar entre las Chicas.

"Probablemente terminara en un par de Horas" Glossaryck.

Con Pop un reloj de arena aparece frente a él.

"2 Horas para ser exactos, ella regresara a su forma original" Glossaryck.

Con esto Jackie suspira con mucho alivio.

"O No" Glossaryck.

"Espera ¿Qué?" Jackie.

"Digo que sino regresa en las próximas dos Horas se quedara en esa forma para siempre" Glossaryck.

"¡¿Que dices?! ¡Tenemos que evitar que pasa eso!" Jackie.

Con desesperación en su mente Jackie de inmediato corre en dirección a la escuela con la intención de detener a Star.

"Oye hombrecito azul" Brittney.

Brittney toma la intención de Glossaryck.

"¿Perdías contestar algunas preguntas?" Brittney.

Se puede ver en el rostro de Glossaryck que no tiene el mínimo deseo de ayudar a alguien.

"Te daremos pudin" Janna.

De inmediato Glossaryck toma el pudin y comienza a dar cucharadas grandes mientras lo come.

"Entonces ¿Qué desean saber?" Glossaryck.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la escuela Jackie comienza a buscar a Star, para su suerte no tuvo que buscar mucho justo cerca de uno de los casilleros llevando a un chico desmallado debido a la impresión.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Antes el llamado de Jackie, Star vuelve su mirada hacia ella y con mucha rapidez acorta distancia entre ellas.

A este punto Star fue capaz de ver detenidamente la nueva forma de Star ciertamente se ve diferente y provoca miedo a las misma Jackie, pero aun así. . .

"Star tiene que parar y regresar a la misma Star que solías ser" Jackie.

Star simplemente la observa fijamente.

"Si no te quedaras en esa forma para siempre" Jackie.

Luego de otra mirada más a Jackie, Star le da una pequeña palmada en la cabeza de su amiga, después el zumbido de alas vuelve a tornarse más rápido y regresa a llevar al mismo chico a una pared para envolverlo con la misma telaraña.

"¡Star! ¡Escúchame!" Jackie.

Jackie intenta jalar a Star con la intención de detenerla, pero antes de poder hacer algo más, Star se gira y con un ligero noviecito de sus manos, toma a Jackie por las caderas y llevándola rápidamente lejos del lugar donde se encontraba.

* * *

"¿Entonces solo persigue a los Chicos?" Brittney.

"Si, solo chicos" Glossaryck.

"Ho" Brittney.

Luego de eso todas la Chicas comienzan a suspirar de alivio.

"Muy bien, Chicas avisen a todas las demás que estén escondidas y Sabrina. . . " Brittney.

Brittney se tuvo que detenerse en seco al ver los ojos de Sabrina la cual literalmente se ve como son fríos y sin duda dan miedo, de hecho todas pueden sentirlo a pesar de no conocer a Sabrina, saben que esto no es lo normal.

". . . hay que ir con el Director para informar sobre la situación y suspender Clases" Brittney.

"Y-Yo iré" Chantel.

De hecho Chantel también desea alejarse de Sabrina hasta que se calme un poco.

Luego de varios mensajes, llamadas, Post en diferentes medios de redes sociales y anuncios por la escuela, poco a poca las chicas que se encontraban escondidas salieran sin ninguna preocupación y comenzaron a reunirse lentamente.

"Esto está saliendo muy bien hasta el momento" Brittney.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

En medio de todo todas observan como Star transformada en Monstruo Mariposa baja a Jackie delicadamente luego le da un palmada en la cabeza para después irse a una gran velocidad de regreso a la escuela.

"¡Star Espera!" Jackie.

Y nuevamente Jackie la persigue a velocidad normal.

"Bueno ¿Ahora qué?" Brittney.

"Esperar" Glossaryck.

Con unas palabras desinteresadas Glossaryck vuelve a comer pudin, de hecho las Chicas le han estado trayendo mucho pudin para mantenerlo ahí con ellas, probablemente eso las hace sentir más tranquilas.

"Entonces. . . ¿Janna?" Brittney.

Janna simplemente ignora a Brittney y continúa sumida en su celular.

"Janna, Por Favor Háblame, no puedes estar enojada por toda la Vida" Brittney.

Janna la mira fríamente un instante antes de regresar su vista al celular.

"Bueno si puedes estarlo" Brittney.

Luego de eso Brittney se sienta al lado de Janna quien al intentar pararse es detenida por Brittney.

"Suéltame" Janna.

"No lo hare hasta que Hablemos" Brittney.

"No hablara contigo Traidora" Janna.

Su voz está llena de pura malicia y enojo.

"Janna" Brittney.

Brittney mantiene una mirada con cierto dolor y tristeza.

"Janna Hablemos Por Favor" Brittney.

Ahora Brittney ha usado su mejor arma para poder convencer a cualquier Hombre o Mujer, esto es los ojos de Cacharro, normalmente dirías que Janna es inmune a este tipo de cosas pero la verdad es otra cosa.

"Huu" Janna.

Janna intenta no ver su rostro, ya que ella dora los animales.

"Por Favor" Brittney.

Y la mirada se intensifica.

"¡Ha! Está bien tienes 15 segundos y eso será todo" Janna.

Luego de eso Janna toma asiento frente a Brittney quien la recibe con una sonrisa.

* * *

Luego de 16 intentos consecutivos para detener a su amiga, Jackie se ha quedado sin ideas, las primeras veces Star simplemente la tomaba con sus brazos para regresarla donde estaban las demás y antes de irse daba una palmada en su cabeza para rápidamente volver a la Escuela.

En otras ocasiones intento evitar que capturada a un Chico y sirvió de temporalmente ya que al ponerse en medio Star dejaba de atacar y se concentraba en ella.

Pero desafortunadamente no sirvió más que para detenerla solo un par de segundos y capturar al Chico, luego Jackie era tomada esta vez por la fuerza y arrojada donde se encontraban las demás.

El otro intento fue detenerla al empezar a revisar a los Chicos con Gritos, empujones y hasta llegar a golpes, pero en su lugar fue capturada y en esta ocasión Star ni se molestó en llévala con las demás, simplemente la arrojo lejos de ella.

Estrellándose donde están las demás, luego se preparó con una armadura improvisada hecha del equipo Americano con otras cosas que se encontró.

"¡Haaaaaa!" Jackie.

Luego de un rugido de batalla se enfrenta a Star mientras intenta liberar algunos Chicos, pero solo logro ser envuelta en telaraña y empujada lejos del lugar pero esta vez callo en la piscina quedando completamente empapada lo cual la obligó a buscar un cambio de ropa.

Después de cambiarse por con el uniforme de Educación Física, pantalón corto verde y camisa de mangas cortas blancas, decide un aproximación más fuerte.

"Ok, ahora voy muy enserio" Jackie.

Jackie toma todo el equipo de rugby, la protección del equipo de hockey y por ultimo toma prestados materiales de carpintería, soldadura y por ultimo todo el material de química.

"Entonces adelante" Jackie.

Con eso se coloca su masca de soldadura, con el sonido del encendido del mechero de bunsen, los cortes de sierras, soldaduras en los metales, los vasos de precio, y los tanques recién soldados Jackie comienza su contra medida.

Unido con cinta adhesiva estructura de madera, aire comprimido, cables y bombas de presión logra completar su obra maestra.

"¡HaHaHaHa!" Jackie.

Con eso una risa Demente, Loca y Esquizofrénica psicópata celebra sobre su monstruosa creación.

Bank!

Luego de golpear la puerta Jackie sale de la bodega llevando en su espalda lo que parece ser una mochila con varios tanques metálicos, de los tanques se ve como unas mangueras están pegadas a la base de lo que parece ser una pistola de envuelva en cinta adhesiva.

"Ahora Jackie vuelve" Jackie.

Con eso Jackie se coloca unas gafas de seguridad color negro y emprende su misión a paso ligeramente veloz para no cansarse por el peso excesivo de su Mochila.

"Haa ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por eso?"

"Siempre supe que algo estaba mal con ella"

"Star me dijo una vez que está Loca"

"¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que todas nosotras la podemos escuchar?"

Jackie se metió tanto en su papel que había olvidado que todos las estaban viendo mientras cargaba todo el material mientras estaba cantando en voz alta la canción Thunderstruck de AC/DC.

Algunas intentaron hablarle pero debido a esa risa demente que hacia mientras cargaba las cosas, muchas decidieron dejarla continuar.

"¿Acaso intento imitar la voz de Arnold Schwarzenegger?" Chantel.

"Ho, eso explica en acento" Sabrina.

* * *

"E-Espera ¿Se maquillaron?" Janna.

Janna intenta contener su risa.

"También hice manicura a sus uñas" Brittney.

"¡JaJaJaJa!" Janna.

"¡JeJeJeJe!" Brittney.

Las dos comienzan a reír fuertemente después de eso.

* * *

Una vez que la gran mayoría de los chicos ha sido capturados Star comienza a revisar uno a uno con gran detenimiento.

"No" Star.

Luego otro.

"Noooo" Star.

Después a otro más.

"¡Mu!" Star.

Su voz parece tanto anormal como metálica casi al punto de dar escalofríos, luego su mirada se enfoca en un chico de cabello castaño al final de los casilleros.

Con rapidez acorta distancia entre ellos, él chico se encuentra en completo terror al no saber qué es lo que le sucederá ¿Podría ser comido? O ¿Esa cosa pondría huevos en su cabeza para que sus crías se lo coman de adentro a fuera?

Star lo mira un poco más detenidamente algo le hace resemble a algo importante que no puede recordar, es confuso pero ¿Este será el indicado? Star no lo sabe pero quizás este le pueda dar una pista.

Blank!

Un disparo a presión impacta contra el Chico y se dispararse alrededor provocando que la telaraña que Star creo comience a disolverse., luego de eso el chico logra escapar a toda velocidad.

Al ver esto Star de inmediato trata de capturarlo sin embargo. . .

Blank!

Black!

Nuevamente se escuchan diversos golpes de presión y al voltear Star se da cuenta de que varios de los Chicos que había atrapado escapaban de su cautiverio, al parecer sus ropas también se estaban desintegrando.

La confusión la inmunda ¿Qué está sucediendo? O mejor ¿Quién es el causante? Rápidamente revisa su alrededor esperando ver el causante de este desastre.

"¿Buscabas Alguien?" Jackie.

Star vuelve su atención al segundo piso del edificio solo para encontrarse con una Jackie armada con extraño aparato en su espalda.

Blank!

Nuevamente dispara en dirección donde estaban los demás Chicos los cuales escapaban a penas se disolvía la telaraña.

"¿Qué dices Star, Jugamos?" Jackie.

Con una sonrisa burlona le muestra a Star que está dispuesta a confrontarla y en respuesta a esto Star se lanza contra Jackie, pero ella ya está preparada para esto luego de eso mueve una de la válvula del segundo tanque que lleva y lo dispara contra Star.

Pero en esta ocasión en lugar de la sustancia que preparo Jackie para desintegrar la telaraña, dispara un chorro de agua a gran presión empuja a Star lejos del alcance de Jackie, quien de inmediato cambia de válvula para seguir disolviendo la telaraña.

Blank!

"¡Tan pronto se disuelva Corran!" Jackie.

Ni siquiera tuvo que repetirlo nuevamente todos los Chicos escaparon tan pronto tuvieron la oportunidad, de hecho Jackie no le interesa en lo absoluto lo que le pueda pasar a ellos.

La única razón para estar aquí es por Star, claro que no solamente es algo acerca de amistad o compañerismo sino también ella no desea pagar los daños que pueda seguir causando.

"¡Ghaaa!" Star.

En medio de todo Star aparece y sin duda está verdaderamente enojada, esto es exactamente lo que Jackie quiere llamar la atención de Star para evitar que siga capturando Chicos.

"Ho ¿Estas molesta? ¿Dime que harás al respecto?" Jackie.

Con una sonrisa confiada decide enfrentar a Star, después de todo ella no lleva su varita, Glossaryck la tomo de alguna manera, lo más que pudiera hacer sin duda seria lanzarle más telaraña, gracias a este tanque lleno de solución, Jackie tiene la ventaja.

"¡Ghyaaaa!" Star.

Con ese aullido extraño y espeluznante, la sonrisa de Jackie se desvanece al ver como de dos de las manos de Star una Luz purpura emerge con gran intensidad.

"Okey eso no lo esperaba" Jackie.

Luego un rayo de luz purpura es disparado a través de las manos de Star hacia Jackie pero gracias que se encontraba en cerca del escritorio fue capaz de cubrirse con él.

Boom!

Literalmente el lugar donde se encontraba quedo destruido después de que Star ataco.

"¡Esto definitivamente no lo esperaba!" Jackie.

De todas las cosas que pudieron haber pasado esta sin duda no estaba en el tope de sus expectativas.

Boom!

Nuevamente otro ataque es realizado contra Jackie solo que en esta ocasión ella corre fuera del salón.

"¡¿No se supone que la Varita le permite hacer Magia?!" Jackie.

La verdad es muy trágica pero lo que Glossaryck no le mencionó a Jackie fue el hecho de que la varita a pesar de ser el instrumento Mágico más poderoso en todo el universo y cualquiera capaz de usar Magia tenga acceso al poder más grande de todo el universo.

Pero en el caso de las Butterfly's ellas son las únicas seres que pueden canalizar la Magia a través de sus cuerpos ya que nacen con esa capacidad, lo cual también les permite transformarse en Mariposa para poder maximizar sus poderes.

Por ese motivo Star quien se encuentra en esta forma tiene acceso a Magia sin el uso de la varita.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

"¡Star soy Jackie tu mejor Amiga!" Jackie.

Aun con suplicas o gritos Star continua atacando a Jackie sin darle un respiro para detenerse.

"Esto es Malo" Jackie.

Sin duda lo es, a este paso solo no solo destruirá a Jackie sino también la escuela entera lo último que desea es tener que pagar por todo el daño.

Sin duda quedara en bancarrota, lo peor de todo los monstruos están comenzando a consumir menos de sus venteas esto debido a estarían de luto debido a la Mewnipendencia o algo así.

"¡Maldición!" Jackie.

Boom!

"¡Shaaa!" Star.

Esa voz es anormal e inorgánica parece algo similar a la de un incesto.

Boom!

" _Al parecer no hay remedio_ " Jackie.

Ahora abre la válvula donde se contiene el agua, solo espera un poco hasta que la presión sea lo suficiente y al voltearse dispara.

Puf!

La misma presión del agua golpea a Star fuertemente y la empuja hasta al salón continuo, enseguida de eso el salón se destruye y cae sobre Star inmovilizándola y evitando así que siga destruyendo.

Jackie por su parte muestra una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Blank!

Con una explosión de energía Star sale debajo de los escombros que cayeron sobre ella.

Jackie simplemente suspira al saber que las cosas no terminaran rápidamente.

"Bueno al menos llame su atención" Jackie.

Nuevamente Star se abalanza sobre Jackie pero esta vez sus seis manos están brillando con la misma energía.

* * *

"Al parecer llegue a la última clase" Marco.

En ese instante Marco estaciona su bicicleta en la entrada de la escuela, en su espalda lleva una maleta grande que suele llevar cuando tiene que apoyar al equipo de americano o en este caso cuando tiene practica de Karate.

Luego de poner el candado a su adorada bicicleta se dispone a llegar a las últimas clases de día.

" _Me pregunto si Brittney habrá arreglado las cosas con Sabrina y Chantel_ " Marco.

Realmente tiene curiosidad por saberlo pero lo mejor será esperar hasta que lleguen a casa.

" _Pero seguro estará bien_ " Marco.

Con una sonrisa decide iniciar o mejor dicho terminar su día de clase.

Pensándolo mejor, Marco no ha podido hablar con Star o Jackie en estos días, sea lo que sea pero algo en su pecho le pide verlas a las dos.

* * *

Boom!

Jackie esquiva a duras penas este último ataque, su ropa está cubierta de polvo y algunos escombros, lentamente se está cansando no solo por el peso extra de su equipo sino también por su falta de condición.

Se supone que ella práctica mucho skatbord por lo tanto debería tener una condición física excelente, pero si se pone a pensarlo mejor, desde que conocía a Star y el uso de la Magia muchas cosas les facilitan los días.

Normalmente al final de la escuela y de perseguir a Marco la mayor parte del día, practicaría hasta el atardecer, ahora solo llega a su casa y se tira en el sofá o cama, viendo un programa de televisión o ver el enfrentamiento de Monstruos contra Star.

Pero la culpa yace sobre ella misma se descuidó mucho en este tiempo.

"¡Cuando esto termine voy a correr todas las mañanas!" Jackie.

Con otro movimiento rápido se da vuelta justamente para contratacar a Star.

Blank!

Con un dispara certero Star logra destruir la mangueras y pistola improvisada de Jackie, dejándola indefensa al siguiente ataque.

Flash!

De alguna Manera Jackie se las ingenia para evitar ser golpeada pero aun así tiene que tener cuidado debido a que se quedó sin arma.

"Esto es malo" Jackie.

Jackie se oculta rápidamente detrás de una de las paredes, en medio de la estela de polvo se puede distinguir la figura de Star, ella parece seguir buscando a Jackie.

". . . " Jackie.

Al parecer ella esta arrinconada si las cosas sigue de esta manera, puede que no logre salvar a Star de hacer un error muy grande de su vida.

Shuuu.

Un zumbido extraño es capto por los oídos de Jackie, pero este no parece ser el mismo que Star hace cuando vuela con esas alas más bien parece. . .

Entonces lo noto, este zumbido viene de los tanque que lleva en su espalda las válvulas están desprendiéndose y además parecer que se dañó el tanque.

Con rapidez Jackie se retira los tanques de su espalda para arrojarlos lejos de ella.

"¡Shaaa!" Star.

Esto es peor Star la encontró y sin previo aviso dispara uno de sus rayos sobre ella.

Boom!

Una pequeña explosión miniatura sucede al momento del ataque de Star empujando a las dos a una distancia lejano al salón por suerte para Jackie ella se estrella en un lugar donde había una telaraña, evitando que se estrelle al piso duro.

"Puf estuvo cerca, ahora. . . " Jackie.

¿Hum? Al intentar mover su brazo y piernas, Jackie se da cuenta de la horrible realidad ella quedo atrapada, entre forcejeo y movimientos bruscos se nota que está atascada.

Con desesperación intenta o pensar algo para poder escapar antes de que. . .

"¡Shaa!" Star.

Muy tarde.

"H-Hola Star" Jackie.

El temor la inunda ahora se centra en una posición muy mala.

"S-Soy Jackie tu m-mejor Amiga" Jackie.

"¡Shaa!" Star.

Star lentamente se acerca a ella, pero sus intenciones definitivamente no son las mismas de atrapar, su boca se abre lentamente y se puede ver colmillos que usara para eliminarla ¿Puede que este sea el final de Jackie?

Jackie simplemente cierra sus ojos esperando lo peor.

"¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!" Marco.

Jackie vuelve a abrir sus ojos ante la voz muy familiar, también se puede ver como Star se detuvo para ver de dónde viene la voz.

"¿Dónde están todos?" Marco.

"¡¿Marco?!" Jackie.

Esto está empeorando Star también lo atrapara Jackie tiene que advertirle que escape.

Con un zumbido de su aleteo Star va en dirección a donde se encentra Marco.

"Ho no ¡Marco Escapa!" Jackie.

Jackie intenta advertir a Marco, pero ya es demasiado tarde Star ya lo vio.

"¿Jackie? ¿Dónde. . .?" Marco.

Marco se detiene en seco al ver la figura de un extraño ente con seis brazos, cabello plateado, ojos blancos con forma de corazón, piel morada y alas largas del mismo color.

"Hum ¿H-Hola?" Marco.

Es obvio que también está nervioso, pero Star lo mira fuertemente estudiándolo mientras da vueltas a su alrededor de él.

"Mum~" Star.

No solo lo está mirando también parece está oliéndolo, Marco por su parte se mantiene inmóvil al no saber qué es lo que debería hacer.

Por su parte Jackie intenta escapar a toda costa e intentar ayudar a Marco pero parece que es inútil.

"Ho parece que lo encontró" Glossaryck.

Justo aparecido de la nada, Glossaryck se encuentra flotando al lado de Jackie, con su actitud despreocupada.

"¡¿Glossaryck?!" Jackie.

"Hola Jackie" Glossaryck.

"¡¿Que estas hacienda aquí?! Espera. . . ¿A qué te refieres con que lo encontró?" Jackie.

"Velo por ti misma" Glossaryck.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos la telaraña de Star se disuelve dejando caer a Jackie con fuerza, aun con algo de dolor y cansancio se intenta levantar.

"Tú Lo eres~" Star.

"¿Y-Yo?" Marco.

Sin aviso alguno Star envuelve a Marco con sus brazos y comienza a elevarse lentamente hacia el cielo, Jackie por su parte solo mira con preocupación y asombro.

"Ahora se elevarse hasta el cielo y terminara su. . . " Glossaryck.

Repentinamente Star se detiene a mitad del recorrido y comienza a mirar a los alrededores por un instante y luego de ver como sonríe ella vuela en direcciona al estadio de la escuela.

"Okey, eso no me lo esperaba" Glossaryck.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Jackie.

"¡No hay tiempo para explicar tenemos que llegar con ellos y detenerlos!" Glossaryck.

"¿Qué. . . ?" Jackie.

"¡Rápido!" Glossaryck.

* * *

Marco se encuentra completamente desorientado al no saber qué es lo que está sucediendo, cuando llego a las escuela se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie en los salones.

Luego fue a busca a la sala de los maestros que tampoco había alguien ahí después decidió dar un recorrido por la escuela y para su sorpresa vio como en las paredes había una especie de sustancia pegajosa de color morada.

No parecía ser toxica pero era extraño de ver.

Boom!

Por su pesto escucho una explosión cerca de donde se encontraba y al investigar se encontró con algo muy inusual, esto fue un extraño ser de piel morada con seis brazos y alas parecidas a las mariposas.

"¡Marco Escapa!" Jackie.

Luego e la advertencia de Jackie, claro que no reacciono a tiempo y el extraño ser estaba frente a él mirándolo con detenimiento, la parecer oliéndolo, casi aprecia que lo deseaba comer.

"Tú Lo eres~"

Con esas palabras fue envuelto por los brazos del extraño ser y comenzó a volar hacia arriba, Marco no pudo reaccionar debido a un miedo muy fuerte que ha tenido desde pequeño y eso es las alturas.

Podrías decir que ese es su punto débil solo siempre trata de ocultarlo, de hecho si está muy alto se paraliza del miedo, justo como está sucediendo en este momento.

Bank!

En medio de su terror Marco pudo escuchar con claridad que golpearon fuertemente con algo.

"¡Hum~!"

Lo siguiente que logra darse cuenta, Marco es arrojado a una especie de ¿Cama? Pero esta parece ser hecha de una especie de ¿Pétalos? No son pequeños corazones morados, da la sensación de ser escamas pero son muy suaves.

" _¿Qué esta pasando?_ " Marco.

La mirar a su captor este Ser esta envolviendo el lugar con la misma sustancia que había visto hace rato las ventanas, puertas e incluso las ventilación de aire acondicionado las cubre.

Parece que trata evitar que Marco escape o para evitar que alguien pueda entrar, de mirando más detenidamente se da cuenta de que esta en estadio techado.

Rhuuu!

Ahora Marco ve como el extraño ser mueve lo que parece ser gradas alrededor de él acomodándolas una sobre otra e intentando crear un espacio cerrado, además algunas de la misma sustancia parece estar brillando es como una luz de noche.

Espera esto pare. . .

"¡¿Una recamara?!" Marco.

Es cierto esto parece una de esos cuartos donde las parejas suelen hacer cosas de adultos.

" _¡Es como esas las películas!_ " Marco.

Bueno pare ser honesto Marco no es un niño puro está en esa edad, así que no deben de sorprenderse al saber este secreto, aunque Janna sabe de dónde las tiene guardadas y también sobre sus preferencias.

" _¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_ " Marco.

Zhuuu.

Sin embargo se detiene al escuchar el zumbido de alas de ese extraño ser, frente a él mirándolo con mucho detenimiento, lentamente vuela acortando la distancia entre ambos.

"Huuuu~"

Eso parece ser una especie de gemido extraño al cual Marco reacciona alejándose lo más posible pero es detenido por una de esas manos que no desean dejarlo ir.

"Oye. . . " Marco.

Khu~ Chu~

Las palabras de Marco fueron cortadas por los labios del extraño ser quien continua el largo beso sin dar un momento a respirar Marco puede sentir como la lengua se mueve dentro de su boca.

"¡Ha!" Marco.

Khu~ Chu~

Chu~

Un beso tras otro y cada uno se volvía más profundo.

Glup.

Marco comenzó a sentir con un jugo mezclado con la saliva paso por su garganta, eso sí lo sorprendió.

Y con la fuerza que puede la empuja para poder respirar.

"¡Coff!" Marco.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Eso no parece veneno o algo que lo trate de adormecer, la preocupación lo empieza a consumir ¿Qué es este Monstruo. . . ?

"Khuuu~"

Marco quedo congelado pero esta vez no fue por miedo o sorpresa sino porque ahora que está mirando a este Monstruo, No, esta ¿Chica? Por su apariencia es mujer y es. . .

". . . Hermosa" Marco.

Su piel morada es fina, su cabello ahora esta suelto, sus ojos con forma de corazón están mirándolo tiernamente y sus ropas, se las está quitando esto revela la figura de esta chica.

Es sin duda Hermosa, por raro es lo que Marco siente al verla ¿Algo debe estar Mal con su cabeza? No ¿Debería verla como un enemigo? Pero algo dentro de él le dice que no es eso.

Este sentimiento en su pecho lo hace querer seguir viéndola.

"Ghuuu~"

Una de sus manos comienza a acariciar el rostro de Marco esto lo hace perderse en esos ojos.

Chu~

Nuevamente volvió a besarlo pero Marco no se resistió de hecho lo acepto sin problema, nuevamente algo mas pasaba por su garganta cada vez que se besaban.

Sea lo que sea eso ya no importa solo tiene el deseo de sentir el sabor frente a él.

"Ghrrr" Marco.

Los ojos de Marco brillan fuertemente en un tono rojizo, además de eso sus colmillos comienzan a emerger y como una animal se deja llevar por sus instintos primarios.

"Khua~"

Macro da mordidas en el cuerpo de esta Chica intentando márcala pare decir que le pertenece a él y solo de él, Nadie debe tocarla solo él, por Star es de él.

" **Star~** " Marco.

"Marco~" Star.

¿Por qué sabe que ella es Star? Algo le dice que es ella algo que puede sentir dentro de ella, pero nada más importa solo seguir.

Chu~

Khu~

Chu~

El sabor de los dos es intoxicarte ninguno desea parar ninguno desea detenerse, Marco comienza a romper el vestido que lleva opuesto Star para poder morder su cuerpo.

Star empieza también a romper la ropa de Marco para que lea pueda sentir todo el Carlo que emerge del cuerpo de él, Star desea sentir a Marco.

Marco se sube sobre Star para poder sentirla mucho más, Star le da la bienvenida al toque que recibe, no solo eso ella envuelve a Marco son sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Las seis manos comienza a acaricia al mismo Marco se mueve al compás del toque.

Khu~

Chu~

Mas besos y mordidas esto es lo que ellos desean, también llegar a ser uno. . .

Boom!

Las puertas principales se abren fuertemente ante una explosión de energía de entre los pequeños escombros dos figuras emergen rápidamente una de ellas es pequeña con piel e color azul, única amarilla y barba blanca larga.

Seguido por una chica de cabellos rubio cortó con un manchón color neón y ojos verdes.

Estos dos son Jackie y Glossaryck.

Ambos buscaron con rapidez pero es difícil debido a la poca luz que hay en el lugar Jackie solo pesar que nada malo haya pasado, después de todo Glossaryck se alteró mucho.

"¡Ahí están!" Glossaryck.

"¿Acaso tienes visión nocturna?" Jackie.

Con un chasquido de dedos Glossaryck ilumina todo el lugar y para horror de Jackie se encuentra una escena demasiado atroz a sus ojos, Marco se encuentra sobre Star presionándose uno contra otro.

Pero a pesar de ser visto ellos parece que están continuando.

"¡¿Qué demonios Hacen?!" Jackie.

Ambos se detiene un momento para mirar a Jackie quien está muy enojada además su rostro esta totalmente rojo de vergüenza o enojo, probablemente de las dos cosas.

Pero los dos no parecen querer despegarse ni un momento.

"Eso es todo ¡Se acabó!" Glossaryck.

Con otro chasquido una explosión sucede en el lugar donde se encontraban Star y Marco, dejando una estela de humo color morado y los corazones están cayendo alrededor.

Lentamente de entre la estela se puede ver como Star se levanta con una mano sostiene su cabeza parece algo confundida, pero lo más importante es su apariencia, ella había regresado a su forma normal.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Sin esperar ni un instante corre en dirección a su amiga y sin pensarlo le da un fuerte abrazo, es una alegría que su amiga ya no se vea de esa forma.

"Me alegra que estés bien" Jackie.

Con pequeñas lagrimas Jackie continua su abrazo y Star se lo devuelve sin problema.

"¡Aw!" Star.

Jackie suelta a Star ante el inesperado grito, luego de eso Star revisa su esperada y para sorpresa de ambas ahora hay dos pequeñas alas de color lila brilloso.

"Parece que se completó perfectamente, esa es la prueba que has pasado por la Newbertad" Glossaryck.

"¡Genial ahora poder volar!" Star.

Star salta y agita sus alas con mayor intensidad para caer al suelo nuevamente.

"Me temo decirte que no puedes volar todavía pronto crecerán y lo podrás hacer, igual que tu Madre" Glossaryck.

Ahora todo está en calma.

"Bien, ya que está resuelto esto. . . Vístete" Jackie.

Star vuelve a mirar su apariencia y se da cuenta de que su ropa esta mayormente rota, su vestido apenas se sostiene todo su pecho esta descubierto, u la falda apenas puede cubrir su ropa interior rosa.

Star de inmediato se cubre por la vergüenza ¿Qué rayos fue lo que sucedió mientras estaba transformada? Solo espera no haber hecho nada malo.

"No te preocupes vamos al vestidor y podrás cambiarte con el uniformé de educación física" Jackie.

"Gracias" Star.

"El problema será la limpieza y reparación de toda la escuela" Jackie.

Jackie solo puede suspirar definitivamente se quedara sin dinero esta vez.

"Eso no será un problema, Los capullos y redes se desintegraran alrededor de una Hora y en cuanto a la reparación solo díganle a la Reina Moon, ella pagara sin inconveniente por la Mewbertad de Star" Glossaryck.

Esto es un alivio para la cartera de Jackie.

"Por cierto ¿Qué ha sobre ese Chico de ahí?" Glossaryck.

Las dos vuelven su mirada a donde apunta Glossaryck para su sorpresa frente a ellas está un Marco sin sudadera o camisa con sus pantalones abajo y se puede ver claramente la ropa interior que lleva.

Tanto Jackie como Star no pueden evitar sonrojarse ante la maravillosa escena, tendrán que conservarla en su mente hasta el día que mueran o se cansen con Marco.

"Deje mi celular en los vestidores" Jackie.

"El mío está en mi casillero" Star.

"No creo que sea el momento para eso, además tendrán que darle un explicación muy grande cuando despierte" Glossaryck.

De hecho tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones a todos una vez que se calmen las cosas.

* * *

Gracias a la Reina Moon y sus sirvientes Mágicos la escuela se reconstruyo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, claro que también tuvo que Pagar un cofre grande por todos los inconvenientes causados.

De hecho al día siguiente Moon realizo una pequeña celebración en Honor a Star por haber completado la Mewbwetad exitosamente, algo sin sentido considerando la destrucción que sucedió.

Aun así Jackie aprovecho la situación para probar comida de Mewni y el delicioso Maíz que por extraño que parezca sabe delicioso, y cada uno tiene un sabor diferente.

Algo que no se dijo a ninguna de los dos, fue que al parecer Star eligió a Marco Díaz en medio de su transformación, cuando Moon escucho eso una sonrisa en su rostro apareció al saber que aquel Joven y su familia se unirán a los Butterfly antes de lo que ella espero.

River también se alegró mucho, pero también intento ir a matar a Marco por tratar de quitarle la pureza a su Hija, por suerte para él, Moon lo detuvo a tiempo o mejor dicho enjaulándolo para que no lo hiciera.

En cuanto a la Escuela.

Días después del incidente el habiente de la escuela estaba algo tenso debido a que ahora todos están más al tanto de que Star verdaderamente no es Humana sino Mewmana, esto refiriéndose a los Chicos.

Y el hecho de que ahora tiene Alas en su espalda, lo hace más claro, Star intento no usar vestidos de mangas cortas debido a que sus alas se pueden ver.

Además los Chicos tiene cuidado sobre ella ninguno se acercan, ni siquiera Justin quien siempre intenta acercarse, ahora siempre se mantiene lejos de Star.

Este comportamiento sucede siempre que ella camina en los pasillos como lo está haciendo es este momento.

Es deprimente pero esa es la verdad de las cosas, Jackie intenta animarla lo mejor que puede, también las demás Chicas también la apoyan.

"¡Star!" Marco.

Star se paraliza en el momento de escuchar a Marco, la verdad es que ella ha deliberadamente evitándolo, ayudo mucho el hecho de que tiene compromisos con su Dojo pero le aterra pensar lo que dirá sobre ella o sobre lo que le hizo.

Incluso ha intentado llamarla o visitarla en la casa pero se las han ingeniado para evitarlo lo más posible.

"Star necesito hablar contigo" Marco.

Macro se acercó a la temerosa Star, pero Jackie se coloca frente a ella para evitar que continúe, Jackie está enamorado de Marco pero Star es su amiga así que tiene que ayudarla primero.

"Necesito hablar contigo" Marco.

". . ." Jackie.

Jackie lo mira con detenimiento intentando decirle que se aleje, pero él parece no querer hacerlo, quizás deba ponerse más fuerte.

Pat.

Sin embargo Jackie es detenida por Star, al ver sus ojos temerosos Jackie entiende que ella desea hablar con Marco.

Star no puede escapar de la situación siempre en algún momento tiene que pararse y esperar lo que sea que suceda, no importa lo doloroso que sea.

La Mirada de Marco la pone nerviosa especialmente con esa intensidad, de hecho intenta contener sus lágrimas esperando. . .

Jackie también sabe que esto será muy malo, Marco literalmente fue abusado y capturado por Star, puede que incluso en contra de sus instintos tendrá que golpear a Marco si hace llorar a Star.

Todos alrededor están al pendiente de la escena, incluso Brittney y Janna están ahí esperando ver algún espectáculo desagradable.

Marco se acerca a Star lentamente, todos los presentes guardan silencio para poder escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

Todos en la escuela saben que Marco fue el que llevo la peor parte de toda esa Mewbertad que las Chicas hablaron.

Una vez que Marco está cerca de Star toma ambas manos y las aprieta con fuerza, Star parece ponerse nerviosa ante esto, viéndolo fijamente sus ojos son ¿Rojos?

"¡Star Butterfly. . . .!" Marco.

Star de inmediato tiembla, Jackie muerde sus labios para contener su malestar y los demás toman aire de la presión.

"¡Por favor Cásate conmigo!" Marco.

"¿He?" Star.

Todos se quedaron en un pequeño Shock al intentar procesar las palabras de Marco.

Pum.

Jackie fue la primera en reaccionar al desplomarse en el suelo como una marioneta que le cortaron los hilos que la hacían moverse, son ojos muertos y un poco de espuma sale de su boca.

"¡¿Heeeeeeeeee?!"

Todos los presentes no pudieron contenerse en lo absoluto y gritaron, Janna cae de rodillas con un rostro de shock, mientras que Brittney se cubre la boca dando pequeños saltos de la emoción.

Alguna de las demás Chicas incluyendo a Sabrina comenzó a llorar mientras que otros gritaban, otros tomaban fotos o hacían llamadas o publicación sin fin.

Ese día las clases se suspendieron o mejor dicho ningún alumno asistió debido a la noticia.

* * *

Continuara. . . .

* * *

I know too much away from the keyboard, but this Chapter it's done.

I'll make a few changes in the coming episodes:

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 12.5:** The Adventures of Star and Jackie.

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 13:** The True Jackie.

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 14:** The First Date and the Mystery.

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 15:** The Grandmother's Visit.

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 15.5:** The Troll Teacher.

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 16:** Star Vs Jackie.

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 17:** Marco's Ex-Girlfriend.

 **Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 18:** Mewnipendencia.

This one's are the coming Chapters, not all of them will be large, so wait for that!

So see you!


	18. Chapter 12-5

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 12.5**

* * *

Frist of all I apologize, it's been a while since the last Chapter, so let's begin.

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **Samantha Morningstar**

 **Me:** Sorry for you lack of Sleep, probably it's a coincidence XD. Well just enjoy and thank you!

And yes I add more Chapters. XD

* * *

 **Guest**

 **Me:** First, l'm thinking to make a few changes from now on and second I'll focus on Starco and eliminate most of the Harem thing.

Maybe I'll edit a few past Chapters.

About Marco and Jackie, well it's part of the original idea so that will be present. XD

* * *

 **KamenDoctor**

 **Me:** Glad heard and thank you! Humor and unexpected situations that really my Jam! Just wait a little more, next chapter "The True Jackie" is another unexpected situations. XD

* * *

 **Allison Doolin**

 **Me:** Nice to meet you mate!

And about Spanish, well I'm from Phar, Texas and I know how to speak (Or that's what I want to believe that) but writing and reading not too much.

You have right about something, this Fanfics are my practice probably should've do more practice before come here.

Beta? Well let me try a little more if I can't, I'll take the call for the Beta.

One's again Thank you!

* * *

 **Pelacachi**

 **Me:** Glad you like it! Don't worry something more will happen between them, Hahahaha (evil laugh).

* * *

 **allen Vth**

 **Me:** Hey mate! Nice to see you again! That spell Janna wanted to use will be a secret for now, because it's part of future chapters.

About chapter "The True Jackie" I'll tell you Yandere! So wait for that. XD

Hormones and genuine love are the trigger for Marco in the mewberty incident, teenagers are normally like that.

* * *

 **manueleduardokantunkumul50401**

 **Me:** Yes the crazy Jackie it's emerging and some more will come. :)

* * *

 **Adrian Wilder**

 **Me:** Yes I add more chapters ;)

Marco is the save kid of course he will take responsibility and Star was afraid of him because she kidnapping and almost violate him. XD

So Starcooooooo!

* * *

 **Kevbray**

 **Me:** Thank you! Indeed a danger territory. XD

Marco's animal side make him bite possible partners but with Star was more intense because he love her.

* * *

 **The Adventures of Star and Jackie.**

* * *

Como en otras ocasiones Star suele acompañar a su Mejor Amiga Jackie al parque de patinaje, debido a que se acerca una competencia aproximadamente en dos meses, Jackie tomo la decisión de ponerse en una estricta dieta.

Además tiene que entrenar para ello claro está que Star no es de las personas que esperarían pacientemente mientras su Amiga se encontraba practicando decide dar un paseo.

Para su sorpresa se encuentra con una pequeña lagartija atrapada entre las garras de un ave extraña a los ojos de Star.

Y como es de esperarse ella acude al rescate de inmediato.

Luego de rescatar a la pobre lagartija, Star se da cuenta de que fue herida o mejor dicho su cola fue cortada durante el combate, esto la hace entristecerse, así que decide ayudar al pequeño indefenso animal.

"¡No te preocupes pequeño te ayudare!" Star.

* * *

Para el atardecer Jackie ha decidido que ha tenido suficiente entrenamiento por el día de hoy, ahora lo siguiente es buscar a la Princesa Mágica que suele causarle muchos problemas.

Con una mirada a los alrededores es fácil deducir que no soporto la espera y decidió buscar sus aventuras.

De hecho la búsqueda solo duro un par de segundos esto es gracias a que es fácil de encontrar.

" _Sin duda resalta mucho_ " Jackie.

Tanto su apariencia como vestimenta es muy llamativa, estos factores la hacen inconfundible.

Star se encontraba mirando por encima de la colina que sirve como mirador a la ciudad, esto le provoca algo de gracia a Jackie debido a que ella en ocasiones cunado se sentía triste solía venir a ver el atardecer para calmarse.

"Star lamento la demora espero que no te hayas aburrido" Jackie.

"No en lo absoluto" Star.

Por alguna razón su voz suena algo neutra, esto no es normal a ella.

"Bueno, Me disculpo por haberte dejado esperando, Para compensar vamos con Emilio's Pizza yo invito" Jackie.

Las Pizzas de Emilio se han convertido en una delicadeza culinaria para Star, gracias a eso, Jackie puede ser capaz de reconciliarse con Star cuando suelen tener peleas.

"¿Qué dices?" Jackie.

Con una sonrisa llena de alegría intenta apresurar la reconciliación.

"Claro, está bien. . . Solo una cosa. . ." Star.

"¿Cuál sería?" Jackie.

Probablemente pedirá alguna especiales de Emilio's pero bueno valdrá la pena.

" _Típico_ " Jackie.

"Creo que Emilio's Pizza estará cerrado por un tiempo" Star.

Jackie levanta una ceja en confusión.

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" Jackie.

Star simplemente apunta con su dedo índice a la Ciudad.

Jackie se acerca a donde esta Star y para su gran sorpresa se encuentra con la visión de un Godzilla con alas volando alrededor de la Ciudad aterrorizando todo a su paso.

Y además se ve el establecimiento de Emilio's Pizza envuelto en llamas al igual que parte de la Ciudad, también se puede ver como muchas personas corren de manera errática escapando por miedo.

"¡Gyaaaaaa!"

El rugido del animal traído de la imaginación humana se encuentra destruyendo todo a su a paso y en ocasiones lanza miradas a Star para Saludarla con una de sus garras.

En respuesta a eso Star le devuelve el saludo con la misma mirada que tenía cuando comenzó todo el caos.

Por su parte Jackie solo puede ver con la misma sorpresa de la situación que está llevándose a cabo en este lugar.

"¡Gyaaaaaa!"

Y el GodZilla con alas continúa su devastación.

Shwa!

Repentinamente un portal color negro se abre a un lado de Jackie y Star, de él comienza a emerger Monstruos con diferentes formas dispuesto a atacar todo, al final de todos los Ludo aparece con una sonrisa confiada.

"¡Star Butterfly! ¡Hemos venido a tomar tu Varita. . . !" Ludo.

Ludo se detiene de pronunciar cualquier palabra debido a la horripilante escena de una extraña abominación frente a ellos, los Monstruos que acompañaban a Ludo también se detiene en seco.

". . . Ah. . . Parecen muy ocupadas. . .Creo que vendernos en otra ocasión ¿Verdad?" Ludo.

Todos los Monstruos asienten en unión, temerosos de enfrentar a esa abominación, Todos ellos huyen despavoridos hacia el portal de donde vinieron.

Y una vez que todos se retiraron le portal desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando a la ida Jackie y Star mientras continúan viendo al destrucción.

"Star solo estuviste 15 minutos sola" Jackie.

"Si lo sé, 15 aburridos minutos" Star.

Las dos mantienen un rostro y voz casi ida.

"Hay un Godzilla con alas volando por la Ciudad" Jackie.

"Si y la idea era solo curar su herida" Jackie.

"Ya veo" Jackie.

Luego de unos momentos de total silencio. . .

Pum!

Jackie golpea tan fuerte a Star que la deja tirada en el suelo con un dolor en su abdomen.

Luego de que el Godzilla con alas regresara a su forma original, la ventaja es que el hechizo fue temporal y al regresar a su forma original no quería despegarse se Star en ningún momento.

Al día siguiente el alcalde de la Ciudad fue a la residencia de los Thomas exigiendo el pago de la reparación y Jackie no tuvo más remedio que pagar para no tener que ir a la cárcel.

* * *

Al final de toda esa conmoción, Star consiguió un terrario para poder mantener a su lagartija siempre a su lado, curiosamente fue Marco quien ayudo con ello, de hecho ninguna de las dos sabía esto pero resulta que Marco es muy bueno contrayendo este tipo de cosas, sean terrarios o peceras.

Bueno al menos Jackie pudo verlo por todo el fin de semana mientras construía un asombroso terrario con lámparas de luz negra y amarilla las cuales podían cambien dependiendo si es de día o de noche e incluso vegetación bastante realista, por ultimo esta Lagartija se llamó Roy Two.

Según Star sus ojos resplandecían con fuerza de pelea y como Roy era un ex luchador por tal motivo decidió llamarlo de esa manera, sorprendentemente al Roy humano le encanto el nombre de la lagartija.

* * *

Ruuum!

El sonido de motores resonaba por doquier, dejando toda diferencia o prejuicio que cada persona en la ciudad tenia, todo esto para deshacerse de un enemigo común.

Con un tamaño de 7 metros de altura, su forma es completamente circular tiene dos ojos negros con una boca tan grande como su cuerpo, su peculiaridad es sin duda es el color de piel amarilla.

"¡Persíganlo!"

Una de ellos grito mientras dirige el ejército de Camionetas y vehículos modificados con armadura reforzada se dirige a su encuentro.

Esta criatura salió desde las entrañas más profundas de la antigua árcade que se encuentra en el subterráneo de la esquina bajando el bar de Joe.

Bueno para ponerlos al tanto la situación comenzó justo en el salón de Juegos Árcade.

Un paraíso escondido para los jugadores de la vieja escuela así como a los jóvenes con el deseo de pasar a través de los juegos más emocionantes de todos los tiempos.

Janna y Brittney recomendaron este lugar de hecho Jackie no tenía idea de que algo así existiera, los videojuegos nunca fueron algo del interés de Jackie prácticamente es algo de chicos.

Pero luego de jugar en la mansión de Brittney se dio cuenta de lo divertido que puede llegar a ser, por ese motivo se compró una consola con sus ganancias que lentamente están disminuyendo gracias a cierta princesa.

Cuando llegaron Star se deslumbro como de costumbre y sin esperar ni un instante de ahí fue tras una y otra máquina de juego.

Fue en ese momento cuando descubrió a Pac-Man varios niños estaban jugando con mucha felicidad el aire era tan contagiosa que la misma Star se vio envuelta.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que un niño realizo la más inocente conversación.

"Desearía que Pac-Man pudiera ser en la vida real"

"Eso sería genial nosotros seriamos los Fantasmas"

"Y Luego atacaríamos todos al mismo tiempo cuando este débil"

Esto fue el inicio te todo.

Con una sonrisa brillante y llena de confianza levanta su varita.

"¡Su deseo será concedido! ¡Transformación de Arcoíris!" Star.

Y con un resplandor de colores todo el Lugar y también parte de la ciudad se convirtió en un tablero igual al del juego, las personas no sabían exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo incluso la policía o la alcaldía sabía que estaban desconcertados ante este suceso.

Hasta que él apareció, comiendo lo carros, taxis, camiones de carga, incluso hasta algunas personas fueron comidas por el único e inconfundible Pac-Man.

"Es Pac-Man" Jackie.

"¡Si! ¡¿No es genial?!" Star.

Pum!

Luego de eso no hubo más remedio que enfrentarse a él, enseguida Jackie logro reunir a prácticamente a toda la ciudad y con ayuda de todos pusieron en marcha un plan para derrotar a Pac-Man.

El grupo consistía de mecánicos, bomberos, policías, el alcalde, personas comunes e incluso niños ayudaron a la causa.

Hasta todos los de la escuela se encontraban ahí, incluso Marco, Janna y Brittney estaban listos para ayudar.

Todo se dividió en grupos de trabajadores, Los pilotos que se encargarían de llevar a los valientes de atacar la línea frontal, luego policías, bomberos, algunos aventureros comunes serán los encargados de atacar y por ultimo inteligencia interna para planeación lo cual requirió de todos los Nerd's viejos o nuevos serán lo que se encarguen de la planeación.

También tenía como consejeros a los veteranos de Guerra a su lado los cuales estaban vestidos con sus viejos uniformes.

Los demás se conformaron personas que pudieran construir o mejorar vehículos los mecánicos, plomeros, soldadores fue de mucha ayuda.

De hecho la Mama de Jackie estuvo a cargo de la enfermería por si había heridos como el dueño del restaurante de comida China que su brazo fue comido, de hecho Jackie estaba más feliz aun al saber que su Mama estaba ahí.

Esta es una de las pocas veces que tiene la oportunidad de verla.

El plan es simple crear vehículos reforzados con una armadura muy gruesa para evitar que Pac-Man los devorara con facilidad, de hecho esto lo notaron los camioneros al ver cómo le costó mucho a Pac-Man el devorar uno de sus grandes camiones.

Cargar con armas capaces de generar energía eléctrica y de cosas que Jackie no sabe cómo pronunciar pero sin duda causaran mucho daño.

Y como toque final Star reforzaría todo con su varita creando un campo de energía capaz de repelar a Pac-Man o por lo menos capas de hacerle daños o que pueda eliminarlo.

La pregunta sería ¿Quién es la persona que se encarga de dirigir todo es te Show?

"Pues te lo diré, todo esto fue coordinado por la gran y maravillosa general Hi-Comant Jackie "Implacable" Thomas" Jackie.

Vestida con una chaqueta de cuero color negro, gorra estilo militar de la época de la segunda guerra mundial, de hecho su chaqueta y gorra sin iguales a los uniformes nazis de alto rango.

"¿Implacable?" Star.

Por su parte Star también tiene el mismo estilo de uniforme solo que en color gris con algunas insignias de corazones y figuritas.

"Déjame disfrutar el momento" Jackie.

"¡General!" Marco.

Entrando a la habitación con un uniforme similar al de Star, solo con la diferencia de que no hay figuras o adornos, saludando como lo harían un soldado de verdad.

"¡Estamos listos para la ofensiva!" Marco.

Definitivamente Jackie adora la sensación de tener el control sobre todos, pero lo que más la hace temblar por dentro es ser llamada por Marco de esa manera tan firme que la hacer sentir que tiene el control sobre él.

"¡Comiencen la ofensiva! ¡Ahora!" Jackie.

Con camines reforzados y además envueltos con escudos mágicos gracias a Star, ellos se convirtieron en los fantasmas para eliminarlo.

Lo normal para una persona común seria estar aterrado o desesperados pero todos los que están ahí presentes no se veía nada de eso, más bien parecían estar deseosos de la batalla.

Luego de unas horas de combate las vidas de Pac-Man se redujeron a solo una muchos de los camiones habían sido destruidos, pero aun así continuaron sin detenerse.

Hasta que unos de los camines restantes golpea a Pac-Man con fuerza por la retaguardias él enemigo fue derrotado.

Después todo regresaba a la normalidad, todo lo comido por Pac-Man regresaban en el mismo lugar como si nunca hubiese sucedido las cosas.

Todos celebraron e incluso muchos saltaban de felicidad, esa noche todos celebraban en una especie de fiesta en medio del parque, había bebidas, comida juegos, historias.

Esa misma noche el alcalde declaro el día de la Guerra Pixels y a partir de ese momento se empezara a celebrar cada año.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente volvió a llegarle una cuenta larga referente a los gastos de la Fiesta, según lo que estaba descrito en esa carta a pesar de que Jackie no fuera la causante de este alboroto sino Star, pero el incidente fue causado por negligencia que tuvo Jackie al no vigilar adecuadamente a Star.

Lo cual hizo que terminara pagando todo.

Cuanta total menos 16 monedas de oro en la bolsa de Jackie, ese día ella lloro por esa perdida y al día siguiente golpeo a Star con toda la fuerza que podía juntar.

* * *

"¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Preparen sus mentes para el más grande evento de combate de todos los tiempos!"

Con un megáfono en mano tenemos a una especie de tortuga volando sobre una nube blanca, moviéndose alrededor de una plataforma de combate con una estructura similar al de una jungla.

Los gritos de las gradas de los espectadores lanzan gritos de emoción la mayoría pedía que este evento comenzara de inmediato.

"¡Y Ahora los retadores!"

Ante estas palabras a lados opuestos de la plataforma se abren simultáneamente dos compuertas ubicadas en el suelo de las cuales se puede ver dos figuras cubiertas de humo.

"¡En el lado Rojo tenemos al retador! ¡Pesando 37 kilos! ¡Capaz de moverse furtivamente sin que su objetivo sea capaz de notar! ¡La única Jackie La Acosadora de la Perdición!"

Después de esas innecesaria presentación y de que el humo se dispersa la figura de Jackie aparece vistiendo un largo vestido de estilo Chico el cual de aluna manera deja mostrar mucho de sus piernas.

Con sus manos intenta cubrir sus muslos expuestos, puedes decir lo que quieras de Jackie pero ella siente demasiada vergüenza cuando se trata de mostrar mucho su cuerpo.

No solo eso también se puede ver que se encuentra muy nerviosa de hecho está completamente aterrada de estar en este torneo aparecido de la nada.

La razón de todo este evento gigantesco sucedió no hace más de 40 minutos atrás. . .

* * *

Específicamente el domingo por la mañana, Janna había acordado introducir a Star al mundo de los combates en línea, para esto trajo su consola de juego.

Star se centraba saltando e la emoción tanto fue su entusiasmo que de inmediato ambas fuero directo a la habitación de Star para instalar todo, por su parte a Jackie no estaba interesada.

Claro que esto no le impidió disfrutar de la función, durante la primera hora todo iba normal sin problema alguno, Star se encontraba totalmente enfocada en el juego siendo más específica, Jackie fue capaz de ir directo a la cocina para preparar algo para comer mientras ambas seguían jugando.

"Sándwich" Jackie.

Sin otro pensamiento en su mente Jackie comenzó a preparar sus sándwich de extra jamo light, extra queso light, lechuga, tomate, pimientos, champiñones y mayonesa light por supuesto.

Pero eso no es todo junto a ella toma un vaso de leche light y por ultimo unas galletas de avena, todo esto es especialmente colocado en una bandeja larga.

Con los preparativos listo decide volver nuevamente a la habitación de Star.

"All you have is your fire ~ And the place you need to reach ~ Don't you ever tame your demons ~ But always keeper on a leash ~" Jackie.

Mientras continua cambiando por las escaleras canta felizmente de hecho el humor de Jackie se encuentra al tope, esto es debido a que Marco le dijo a Jackie que cuando participara en al siguiente competencia él ira a apoyarla.

Para cuando se da cuenta ya se encuentra frente a la puerta del cuarto puede que sea difícil abrir la puerta debido a la bandeja y su contenido, pero para Jackie no es impedimento.

Con un movimiento rápido ella coloca la bandeja en su mano derecha con facilidad y la otra mano libre logra girar la puerta para poder entrar.

"When I was 16, my senses fooled me ~ Thought gasoline was on my clothes ~ . . . " Jackie.

Jackie se detiene en seco de la impresión al ver como el cuarto de Star había desaparecido por completo, dejando nada más que un inmenso campo de batalla que no hace más de unidos instantes estaba observando en los videojuegos.

No solo eso, toda esta extraña imagen parece abarcar gran parte de la ciudad, todo el lugar se convirtió en un coliseo enorme igual que se veían en los documentales de la época de los romanos refiriéndose a las gradas y en medio de todo se ve un especie de cuadrilátero circular gigantesco de color blanco.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Jackie.

"¡Jackie!" Janna.

"¡Aquí Abajo!" Star.

Jackie logra observar a Janna y Star cerca de dos puertas grandes la cuales parecen ser la entrada para ese cuadrilátero y por supuesto también se encuentra Janna quien la está llamando.

Una vez que Jackie llega adonde se encuentra Janna le explica toda la situación, durante el momento de una pelea intensa en el juego, Janna hace la observación e lo divertido que será hacer este evento en la vida real.

Y como una inspiración venida del cielo Star decide hacerlo realidad con su varita mágica lo cual los lleva a este lugar.

Típico.

Luego el torneo comenzó se pudieron ver muchas figuras y personajes de videojuegos famosos entrando en el torneo.

Jackie casi se desmaya al ver a Mario Bros inscribiéndose e incluso a una bolita rosa con unos ojos y boca muy adorables.

Proco a poco el torneo comenzó llamar la atención de todos en la ciudad las gradas se llenaron mayormente por gente de la cuidad y algunos personajes menores de los videojuegos.

Al parecer incluso en la entrada había una casilla de registro donde todos podían inscribirse, esto fue muy llamativo para muchos de hecho varias personas querían participar.

De hecho todos eran hombres.

Jackie solo podía reír de lo infantil que muchos Hombre y Chicos deseaban entrar en el torneo, se nota que los hombres siempre serán niños sin importar la edad que tenga.

Pensándolo mejor sus juguetes también crecen con ellos.

" _Marco también adora los videojuegos_ " Jackie.

Jackie solo puede reírse.

"¡Parece que tenemos a un ganador!"

Al llamado de la tortuga voladora Jackie vuelve su mirada al cuadrilátero esta donde un sujeto vestido de negro con especie ¿Abrigo? ¿Manto? Color azul se miraba a su competidor el cual es un robot de color negro y garras afiladas.

"¡Fatality!"

Sin previo aviso ese sujeto laza una especie de rayo azul hacia el robot quien se entraba tambaleando y con un soplido el Robot es congelado por completo.

En seguida ese sujeto se acerca y con un gancho de su brazo hace pedazos la parte superior del robot dejando salir fluidos demasiado similares a la sangre.

"¡Zub-Zero, Win!"

El lugar se quedó en silencio ante la horrible escena y los que deseaban inscribirse se retiraron en el instante.

Luego de eso Jackie exigió saber lo que estaba sucediendo y por lo tanto fue con el réferi para una explicación.

Al parecer puedes tiene que matar al contrincante para ganar, si te rindes sin pelear explotas, si huyes eres electrocutado hasta quedar súper tostado y haces trampa durante el combate serás quemado hasta ser cenizas.

"Con esas reglas ninguna persona normal se inscribirá ¿Verdad?" Jackie.

Janna toca el hombro de Jackie quien al voltear a verla, Janna apunta a Star quien está escribiendo su nombre en el registro.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Sin esperarlo ni un segundo Jackie corre con la intención de detener a su Idiota Amiga de hacer una tontería, pero ya era muy tarde.

"Star Butterfly registrada Para el combate"

La otra tortuga con toga y gorro está sellando la hoja donde escribió Star.

"¡¿Estás loca?!" Jackie.

Al legar a donde su amiga Jackie con un rostro muy preocupado.

"¡¿Viste lo que le hicieron a ese robot?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que inscribirte?!" Jackie.

"Puf~ vamos será divertido" Star.

Con una risa sin preocupación responde a su mejor amiga.

"Además" Star.

Star coloca ambas manos en los hombros de Jackie.

"¡Demos lo mejor Jackie y ganemos!" Star.

"¿Qué. . . ?" Jackie.

"Jackie La Acosadora de la Perdición, registrada"

Antes las palabras de la Tortuga el rostro de Jackie se torna en una blanco pálido al saber que Star, la involucro en un peligro torneo de la muerte.

"Ahora prepárense para sus combates"

Luego de eso dos tubos verdes absorben a Jackie y Star por separado, para cuando Jackie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo lentamente era levantada por una plataforma dejándola donde está ahora.

Por su parte, Janna simplemente no le presta importancia a la situación y simplemente decide ir a comprar una de esos vasos grandes de palomitas antes de entrar para ver los combates.

* * *

Este sin duda es un día horrible para ella ahora no solo tiene que preocuparse por el gasto que tendrá que hacer sino también debe preocuparse por su propia seguridad.

"¡En la esquila Azul tenemos al retador! ¡El único! ¡El Monstruo de sangre Mazoku! ¡Marco "Safe Kid" Díaz!"

De entre la estela de humo aparece Marco vestido con un traje que utiliza en Karate, solo con la excepción de que el color es rojo, las mangas son cortas con unos guantes negros que cobren hasta sus codos, se ve que tienen placas de metal para protegerse y lleva unas botas negras con plateado.

Además lleva su suéter rojo atado a su cintura.

Ante eso Marco hace una pequeña reverencia.

"¿Cómo rayos saben del apodo de la Escuela?" Marco.

Para sorpresa de Jackie y probablemente de todos Marco parece ser el contrincante de ella, esto la tranquiliza un poco.

Pero. . .

Ellos pelearan y eso significa que uno de los dos morirán, ahora Jackie esta en completo caos.

Antes de poder pensar algo más Marco comienza a caminar a donde se encontraba Jackie, en respuesta a esto de inmediato se coloca en una posición de defensa semejante a la que Marco suele hacer durante su entrenamiento y peleas.

"¡M-Marco no tenemos que h-hacer esto!" Jackie.

La voz de Jackie se quiebra del miedo puede que ella sea capaz de defenderse contra Monstruos pero si es Marco, ella siente que no importa cuanto lo intente después de todo el no pelea como un humano.

"Jackie" Star.

Los ojos de Marco son firmes además su voz se puede sentir algo extraña.

Para cuando Jackie se da cuenta Marco esta frente de ella e involuntariamente Jackie se cubre su rostro debido a la preocupación.

" _Este es el fin_ " Jackie.

No hay manera que pueda ganar ahora solo le queda esperar lo peor.

" _¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Perdóneme! ¡Perdóneme cuando vean mi cuarto lleno de Fotos de Marco!_ " Jackie.

Luego. . .

Pat.

Siente como las manos de Marco la envuelven por el lado de sus caderas ante esto Jackie abre sus ojos y para su sorpresa Marco le está colocando su Suéter alrededor de ella evitando así que sus piernas sean visibles.

"Tranquila Jackie, No te hare daño" Marco.

A pesar de su pequeño rubor Jackie logra mantener la calma mientras escucha atentamente a Marco.

"Conozco las reglas y es como hacer que no mueras en este combate" Marco.

Esto tranquiliza aún más a Jackie.

"Solo quédate quieta y te pido una disculpa por lo que voy a hacer" Marco.

Marco toma posición de combate y con un movimiento de su mano derecha abierta, realiza un golpe con cierta presión haciéndolo desorientando a Jackie por completo.

Pum!

Para cuando logra recobrar conciencia y de aliviarse del dolor de cabeza por el golpe, Jackie se da cuenta de que se encuentra fuera de la plataforma.

"¡Quedo Fuera! ¡El ganador Marco "Safe Kid" Díaz ha Ganado!"

". . . " Jackie.

A pesar de su con función Jackie se da cuenta que su vida no corre riesgo alguno.

"¡Ahora el perdedor ira a la banca de la Vergüenza!"

La tortuga apunta la dirección al fondo del lugar.

"¡Lo siento por el golpe! ¡Te lo compensare cuando pueda!" Marco.

Luego de esas palabras Jackie se levanta con una sonrisa y decide ir a su correspondido lugar.

* * *

Una vez que Jackie llego a la banca de la vergüenza toma asiento siendo con tranquilidad el lugar en si es muy expuesto lo más probable es que ellos quieren exhibir a los perdedores con letrero enorme encima del lugar que dice Vergüenza con letras rojas.

Pat, pat.

"Diste lo mejor que pudiste"

Para gran sorpresa de ella un enorme gato en gorma humanoide con pelaje naranja con blanco vistiendo solo un calzoncillo negro, le da una pequeña palmadita en su hombro.

"Okey. . . Gracias" Jackie.

Con cierta incomodidad Jackie se aleja un espacio del extraño felino, luego de eso vuelve acomodar el suéter que Marco le dio para cubrirse las piernas y espera pacientemente a que todos los combates terminen.

Los encuentros fueron volviéndose mucho más intensos con forme avanzaban, uno de ellos fue en donde un Ninja vestido de negro se enfrentó a especie de dinosaurio color café.

Algo muy inusual, enseguida Star vestida con llevando un vestido sin mangas color morado fuerte por encima de las rodillas, botas color café, guantes de color negro que llegan a mitad de los brazos, su cabello sostenido en dos coletas amarradas con hilos morados y parece que su varita está convertida en un arco.

Su contrincante es una especie de robot de al menos de dos metros de altura, lo curioso de este robot parecía muy familiar a los ojos de Jackie.

Negro con blanco predominaban su armadura y lo que aprese ser una corona color rojo en su cabeza.

"Oh, es Mazinger"

Esta fue la descripción del Tigre Humanoide.

Por supuesto Star logra ganar con su arco.

Luego Roy se encontraba peleando con un sujeto vestido con pantalón rojo, camisa sin mangas color negro y pelo rubio.

"¡Oh! ¡Es Rugal!"

Bueno al menos el Tigre sabe el nombre de todos los que están peleando.

Luego Marco peleando contra. . .

"¿Erizo humanoide azul?" Jackie.

De acuerdo Jackie definitivamente no esperaba eso.

"Ese es Sonic y es muy rápido"

Ralamente no estaba bromeando, momentos de comenzar la pelea ese erizo Sonic se movió tan rápido que Jackie no puedo ver lo que hizo, lo que vio en seguida fue a Marco volando casi cerca de la orilla del cuadrilátero.

Jackie literalmente estaba temblando de preocupación por Marco, quien era golpeado con fuerza, de hecho por al menos 10 minutos fue golpeado sin cesar.

"Sin duda esto será su final"

Jackie no puede negar las palabras del Tigre.

"¡Ho! ¡Tenemos un ganador!"

Para sorpresa de todos La pelea termino abruptamente.

"¡Marco "Safe Kid" Díaz!"

La escena era desconcertante e inusual Marco derroto a ese Sonic usando la espada que suele blandir la cual ahora esta clavada en el pecho de su oponente.

De todos lo que estaban viendo la pelea quedaron en silencio, lo que hizo Marco fue un movimiento tan sutil y rápido, claro que no tan rápido como Sonic.

Pero en un momento donde Sonic estaba acatando Marco se movió a un lado diferente de lo normal y fue en ese instante en el cual se deslizo levemente y con una gran fuerza clava su espada en medio de la nada.

Pero con un Shap, fue capaz de darle a Sonic dejándolo desintegrarse.

Pocos aplausos fueron dados por la audiencia ya que nadie sabe cómo reaccionar.

"¡Para nuestro siguiente encuentro tenemos. . . !"

Y como siempre el presentador no presta atención a nadie solo continúa con su trabajo.

Encuentro tras encuentro la gente comenzaba a emocionarse más y más era como una enfuria colectiva, a pesar de ver algunos "Derrotas mortales" todos parecían disfrutar.

Uno a uno los competidores eran eliminados, cada pelea con forme avanzaba se veían cosas asombrosas e incluso muy difíciles de creer.

Luego de varios encuentros ahora tenemos en la banca de la vergüenza hay cuatro integrantes, Roy que fue sacado del cuadrilátero por Star, El Tigre raro, Jackie quien fue eliminada por Marco y por ultimo un pato Blanco vistiendo un saco naranja con rayas blancas es un mano derecha tiene una abanó y en la izquierda una copa de vidrio con bebida.

Una característica de este Pato es que tiene un moretón gigante en su ojo izquierdo.

Este último fue eliminado por Marco, luego que el pato le digiera algo en voz baja hizo que los ojos de Marco se abrieran de par en par y con un rostro enrojecido golpeo al pato con mucha fuerza lanzándolo fuera del cuadrilátero.

Luego durante cada combate Marco suele mirar al pato con gran enojo.

"¡Ahora la batalla Final por el campeonato!"

En ese instante la plataforma cambio de forma o mejor dicho de habiente, en lugar de una plataforma plana se convirtió en un desierto con ciertas ruinas de piedra.

"¡En la esquina Roja Tenemos a Star Butterfly!"

De un coscado de la plataforma Star emerge del lugar y mostrando su gran sonrisa como es de costumbre para ella, todo el público la ovaciona.

"¡En la esquina Azul tenemos a Marco "Safe Kid" Díaz!"

Mientras que al otro lado Marco emerge de una plataforma igual, llevando el mismo atuendo y al igual que Star todos también comienzan a ovacionarlo mayormente Chicas.

"Humm" Jackie.

Esta la enoja un poco.

"¡Peleadores! ¡¿Están listos?!"

Ante esto ambos se miraron con determinación y fuego en los ojos se podía ver, brillando con intensidad, esto logra sorprender a Jackie.

Se puede sentir como el habiente cambio drásticamente de serenidad a una intensa tormenta de presión, no física sino mental, algo como lo que sucede en películas de peleas.

Jackie traga algo de saliva, puede que algo malo esta por suceder.

"¡Comiencen!"

Rápidamente Star apunta su arco y dispara una flecha de color rosa brillante sin ninguna duda.

En reacciona a esto Marco desenfunda su Espada y con un movimiento veloz desvía la flecha sin problema alguno.

Shup!

Y otra.

Shup! Shup! Shup!

Y otras más.

Era asombroso verlo desviar las Flechas de Star son precisión e incluso es sorprendente como lo está haciendo con una espada.

"Eso es asombroso" Roy.

Roy parece no tener palabras para lo que ve.

"Si es sorprendente" Jackie.

Ene so esta desacuerdo.

Sip!

"Lo que me sorprende aún más es que no se ha movido de su lugar"

El pato con saco da pequeños sorbos a su trago, extrañamente su voz parece muy profunda similar a un especie de presentador.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Roy.

"Ese Marco no se ha movido de su lugar desde el momento que esa Chica comenzó a dispararle esas flechas Mágicas"

Luego de decir eso vuelve a dar otro sorbo a su trago.

Ciertamente es como lo dijo ese Pato, si le prestan mayor atención a Marco, él se ha mantenido en su lugar durante los ataques de Star.

Luego de eso Star cambia la forma de su arco a un hacha de doble filo, ella se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Marco.

Y con fuerza ataca a Marco sin vacilación pero para sorpresa de ella Marco golpea el Hacha con la empuñadura, haciendo retroceder a Star debido al impacto, después Marco vuelve a girar su espada con facilidad.

Y vuelve a golpear el hacha con la guarda haciendo que Star pierda la fuerza de su agarre.

Slash!

Luego con un golpe preciso Star se queda sin su hacha, todo fue tan rápido que no logro procesar las cosas a su alrededor, solo lo que pudo ver en ese momento fue como las espada de Marco desaparecía de entre sus manos.

Después en un instante Star puede sentir como una mano de Marco la golpea con fuerza el costado del hombro su hombro y con el mismo efecto ella sale disparada a la orilla del cuadrilátero.

"Wow" Star.

Star agarra su propia cabeza con ambas manos para no perder su equilibrio además se encuentra desconcertada, Marco la golpeo con mucha fuerza pero no siente ningún dolor más bien se encuentra muy desorientada y confundida.

Sin embargo no hay dolor ¿Que rayos fue lo que hizo? No lo sabe, pero tiene que levantarse antes de que. . .

Grab!

Nuevamente Star es tomada por su brazo solo que esta ocasión es levantada con demasiada facilidad, al mirar en la dirección donde fue tomada, lo único que pudo distinguir fue una palma de una mano.

Después de eso su cuerpo se mueve en otra dirección desorientándola completamente de su entorno, para luego caer al suelo por el impacto.

Rápidamente se incorpora es claro que Marco es muy peligroso, despegar lo ojos de él sería como darle la ventaja del combate.

Su Papá le enseño que cuando el enemigo es muy fuerte tienes que tener la vista sobre él todo el tiempo y anticipar a sus movimientos.

Estos será muy útil considerando lo fuerte que es, pero al hacerlo su cuerpo se tambalea mucho, es como si estuviera atontada o como si su cuerpo no quisiera reaccionar a lo que ella le pide.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Star.

"Es Karate" Marco.

Para su sorpresa Marco está parado a un costado de ella, su mirada sigue siendo la misma de cuando iniciaron el combate.

"Miyagi-Sensei me enseñó esta técnica" Marco.

Nuevamente Marco levanta su mano para hacer una forma de combate extraña para Star y repentinamente la visión de Star se torna borrosa por unos segundos antes de sentir el golpe al estrellarse contra el suelo otra vez.

Star agita su cabeza tarando de eliminar la sensación desconocida para ella, una vez que su vista se recompone, se pone de pie con rapidez.

"Ha" Star.

Solo al hacerlo ella cae al suelo nuevamente pero ahora lo que siente es la falta de fuerza en su cuerpo, esto le comienza a darle preocupación.

"Esta es una excelente técnica para para deshabilitar un adversario fuertes sin lastimarlo" Marco.

Star vuelve su mirada a Marco que ahora camina con normalidad hacia donde se encuentra ella.

"Miyagi-Sensei la uso conmigo durante una práctica, al principio no sabía lo que sucedía" Marco.

Luego de unos pasos ahora Marco se encuentra frente a una Star desorientada y preocupada.

"Pero luego de varios golpes comencé a sentir lo mismo que sientes en ese momento, es raro, incómodo y sobre todo provoca miedo ¿Verdad?" Marco.

Marco toma el brazo de Star con la misma manera que las primeras veces la levanta.

"Me disculpo de ante mano pero esta fue una buena práctica y un buen combate Star, no te menosprecio solo que tengo ventaja, así que término" Marco.

Marco vuelve a levantar su mano para atacar a Star, la situación se tornó preocupante tiene que idear algo que pensar en lago pronto o perderá.

La mano de marco se mueve lentamente hacia ella, por extraño que parezca esa mano se podía ver en cámara lenta ¿Podría ser el Miedo que decía Marco? ¿Su cabeza que parece muy desconcertada?

En medio de todos estos factores lograron hacer que Star sintiera algo de fuerza del interior para moverse, No, es algo más.

Los corazones en su mejilla brillan con una luz Blanca resplandeciente al igual que sus ojos y con ello una explosión de energía cubre el cuadrilátero perdiendo la vista de todos.

Pero al instante de aparecer se desparece con facilidad dejando a Star sorprendida y además desconcertada por este extraño suceso.

Sus Mareo y desorientación desapareció, cuando todo esto acabe tiene que preguntarle a Glossaryck él debe de saber algo o mejor dicho él sabe todo.

Pero este no es el tiempo para pensar en eso tiene que enfrentarse a Marco o perderá si no está en pendiente de la situación.

"Eso fue sorprendente, no esperaba eso" Marco.

La mirar a su lado izquierdo puede ver a Marco quien parece estar sin ningún regaño después de recibir ese ¿Ataque? Bueno dejémoslo como si fuese uno, su cuerpo está cubierto con cierto vapor, además parte de su ropa esta chamuscada y algo rota.

"Marco pareces un Monstruo ¿Sabes?" Star.

Marco simplemente ríe por el comentario de Star.

"Me lo han dice a menudo" Marco.

Marco se mueve lentamente a un costado de la plataforma para rodear a Star manteniendo la posición de combate con la cual estaba ganando.

Star también se incorpora y se preara para cualquier cosa que Marco le haga.

Ambos se miran detenidamente, Marco se mueve más al costado mientras que Star se mueve al otro costado manteniendo la guardia.

El silencio predomino el lugar durante el tiempo que se movieran por el cuadrilátero, hasta que se detuvieron en un punto dela misma plataforma, listos para pelar.

Star no es la persona más lista del mundo pero es muy ingeniosa cuando se lo propone y eso lo ha demostrado en ocasiones de necesidad, Jackie sabe esto muy bien.

En combate sea cuerpo a Cuerpo o Magia es capaz de defenderse de casi cualquier enemigo, pero Marco parece algo más que eso, anqué eso ya lo saben desde hace un tiempo.

Ambos estar cerca de la orilla de la plataforma, ninguno espera saber cuál será el primero en hacer el primer movimiento.

Entonces Marco da el primero paso para iniciar el combate será directo y rápido e indetenible. . .

Crack.

"¿Ha?" Star/Marco.

. . . O tal vez no, en el paso que dio Marco la plataforma comienza a desase en pedazos justo debajo del mismo Marco y para sobrepasa de los presentes e incluso para la misma Star, él cae sobre los escombros para quedar completamente fuera del cuadrilátero.

Todo el lugar quedo en completo silencio al sobar cómo reaccionar ante la situación.

"¡Tenemos un Ganador y se llama Star Butterfly!"

Luego de declarar la victoria de Star Juegos artificiales y música comenzó a resonar en todo el lugar.

Momentos después Star se encontró en medio de una plataforma recibiendo un trofeo gigantesco y lo que parecen ser monedas de oro virtuales, las cuales son innecesarias a los ojos de Jackie.

Pero bueno deberán servir de algo.

Brrrrr!

Luego de eso el lugar comienza a desintegrarse como su fuera arena siendo llevada por el viento a algún lugar en especial, bueno es un gran alivio para Jackie ene especial por el hecho de que todo estaba regresando a la normalidad y que el alcalde no le cobrara nada en esta ocasión.

También los personajes comenzaban a desintegrarse lentamente.

"Bueno es hora de irse"

Dijo el tigre naranja a Jackie quien extrañamente le sonríe.

"Muchacho fue un placer"

El Pato con saco Naranja se despedía de Marco mientras seguía dando sorbos a su bebida.

"Yo espero nunca volver a verte" Marco.

Sus palabras son muy fuertes y a la vez molestas.

"Je,je,je"

Después de esa pequeña risa de su saco sabía una pequeña tarjeta y se la entrega a Marco con mucha confianza.

"Tómala y llámanos si cambias de opinión"

Marco mira la tarjeta un momento, enseguida de eso sus ojos se abren de par en par y su rostro se pone rojo, posteriormente se mueve rápidamente para acertar al pato un golpe.

Pero para su mala suerte el pato se desintegra sin dejar rastro alguno.

"Hasta la próxima, muchacho"

"Hoooo, ya veo, realmente eres muy joven para esto Marco" Roy.

Roy sostiene la tarjeta que Marco había arrojado mientras la miraba una sonrisa burlona se forma en su rostro.

Marco por su parte tarjeta de las manos de Roy y la guarda en su desgastado traje.

"¡Entonces nos despedimos para el siguiente año nos volveremos a ver!"

"Espera ¿Qué?" Jackie.

Antes de cualquier otra cosa todo el torneo desaparece sin dejar rastro y la ciudad ahora se encuentra perfectamente, Jackie suspira de alivio.

Grrrr.

Ahora que la preocupación desapareció el estomago de Jackie le puede alimento, de hecho ella no comió nada debido a la tremenda impresión de torneo.

"Bueno otro Sándwich, Star voy a preparar algo. . . " Jackie.

Jackie se detiene abruptamente al ver que la parte de su casa sigue todavía destruida a pesar que todo lo demás fue restaurado.

"¿Por qué?" Jackie.

Jackie esta anonadada.

"Eso fue porque Star fallo en su primer intento por crear este torneo" Janna.

Janna se acerca a Jackie con un vaso grande palomitas.

"Supongo que todo lo que fue cambiado por el segundo hechizo regreso a la normalidad y no por el primero" Janna.

Jackie se voltea a ver a Star quien de inmediato comienza a correr para escapar de su Amiga.

"¡Vuelve aquí te hare un Sándwich con mi puño!" Jackie.

"¡No tengo Hambre!" Star.

Ese tarde Jackie logro atrapar a Star y el lugar de golpearla la obligo a ayudarla a reparar su hogar sin usar Magia, de hecho les tomo dos días en darse cuenta que no podían hacerlo y sin más remedio Jackie tuvo que pagar para la reconstrucción del hogar.

Esa noche volvió a llorar por la pérdida gradual de su oro.

* * *

En la noche después del torneo Marco entra a su cuarto y rápidamente se encierra en su cuarto, luego se cubre enteramente con su cobija sin moverse por unos minutos.

Una vez que se sintió completamente seguro, de su bolsillo sabia la pequeña tarjeta que el entrego el Pato.

Durante unos minutos más la continua mirando constantemente respirando un poco apresurado y su corazón latía rápido.

". . . " Marco.

Luego de un momento Marco toma su teléfono celular y marca al número en ella.

Ring~ Ring~

"Girl's for Alines~ Bienvenidos sean los Alien de otra dimensión"

La voz que contesto fue una a la que Marco odiaba mucho.

"Ah. . .Umm. . ." Marco.

Marco no sabía que decir.

"¿Muchacho? ¿Eres tú?"

Marco simplemente se paralizo.

"Je, Je, Je, Los primeros 10 minutos van por la casa Muchacho"

Luego de eso una pequeña pantalla aparece de la tarjeta mostrando el contenido más "Extravénate" para los ojos de este Chico de 15 años.

Glup.

Marco simplemente trago saliva mientras veía todo.

* * *

Ok it's late for me and probably it's the same for you Guy's, anyway this one took me more time that I anticipate, so enjoy and see you soon!


	19. Chapter 12-6

**Star and Jackie vs The Forces of Love (AU) CH 12.6.**

* * *

I feel so down right know :( after "Blood Moon Curse" thing, I should be angry, sad even crying but. . . Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ I do not know anymore, that's the Drama series and I'm cool with it.

But still hurt.

Well an extra Chapter before CH 13, there's nothing more, so Enjoy~.

This happen before Mewberty incident ;)

* * *

 **Random Day.**

* * *

Los ojos de Jackie se encuentran llenos con determinación al igual que sombras oscuras en ellos, casi parece demostrar la falta de sueño esto es muy normal considerando que ella se encuentra en un área desconocida para ella.

Por lo tanto ha tenido que mantenerse en alerta constante para evitar ser comida, robada o algo mucho peor, sin mencionar que tiene que estar racionando sus alimentos y agua.

A cierto punto su comida al igual que el agua se había acabado y por lo tanto tuvo que conseguir ambas cosas mientras se mantenía a la defensiva de cualquiera o cualquier cosa que fuese a atacarla.

Claro que si ella puede hacerlo evitaría cualquier enfrentamiento innecesario pero hubo momentos en los cuales tuvo que defenderse haciéndola gastar energía y tiempo mayormente, el problema era detenerse para reabastecerse o descansar.

Esto es supervivencia después de todo.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No puede recordarlo pero eso es cosa del pasado lo importante ahora es salir de este Bosque Oscuro y una vez que lo haga podrá tranquilizarse.

Definitivamente una vez que todo esto termine sin duda regresara a su hogar, cuando lo haga definitivamente comerá un gran corte de Carne y luego dormirá al menos dos días enteros.

Una emoción comienza inundarla por cada paso que hace, también puede saborear el momento y al pasar los últimos arboles una sonrisa fuerte y temeraria está marcada en su rostro.

Lo mejor en este momento será explicar ¿Cómo Jackie llego a esta situación? Todo comenzó como cualquier otro día está ya incluyendo a Star con sus Aventuras improvisadas, Magia nueva, destrucción mayormente en la casa de Jackie.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión fue diferente, si, definitivamente muy diferente de lo raro o extraño. . .

* * *

Antes de que Star llegara a la residencia de la familia Thomas, Jackie siempre tenía su tiempo ocupado con cosa que normalmente un adolecente haría con sus día a día.

Y por supuesto Jackie es una adolecente Normal en su caso tenemos el practicar Skateboard ya sea probando las rapas del parque, cayes en construcción, piscinas vacías, barandales e incluso practicando nuevos trucos.

Tomarse el tiempo para leer tranquilamente un libro y colocarse los audífonos desconectándose del mundo que la rodea, ir con sus amigos al Mall ya saben para matar el tiempo.

O seguir a Marco durante sus prácticas de Karate, también espiarlo cuando esta con sus amigos, comiendo, jugando videojuegos en las árcades, hasta tomar fotos de él indiscriminadamente, tomar un suéter usado de su cuarto. . .

De acuerdo eso ultimo no es normal pero después de todo es una adolecente es normal tener un poco de obsesión en algunas cosas ¿Verdad?

Muy bien, en esto último ella es una Anormal.

Tras la llegada de Star a su vida Jackie descubrió el conocimiento común no se aplica con ella, esto es debido a que Star es una Princesa Mágica de otra dimensión.

¡Una Princesa Mágica de otra dimensión! ¡De otra dimensión! ¡¿No me digan que esto no es algo fuera de contexto?!

Sea lo que sea el mundo que conocía Jackie se hiso pedazos, incluso mucho más cuando descubrió la verdad de Janna su mejor amiga ella es una ¡Bruja! ¡Una verdadera Bruja!

Y luego Marco es una especie de descendiente de Cazadores de Demonios o algo así, además tiene una abuela la cual ha vivido por 300 años.

Definitivamente es una locura.

Jackie simplemente es una Humana común y corriente sin ningún poder o habilidad incluso cuando Janna le intento enseñar Magia puedo ver que ella no es buena para eso.

Para cierto punto en toda esta locura, Jackie había descubierto una cosa la cual la hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo.

". . . Solo seis. . . " Jackie.

Sosteniendo un sobre pequeño con tan solo seis pequeñas fotos de Marco las cuales son de la noche cuando todos se reunieron en al árcade que Brittney reservo para el grupo.

Muchos tomaron fotos con sus celulares todos compartieron sus fotos en los grupos de chat, Jackie aprovecharía esta oportunidad para poder tomar fotos a Marco en mayoría.

Pero debido a que ella se divirtió tanto que olvido tomar las fotos y las seis que tiene en su mano son aquellas donde Marco aparecía mayormente, pero rodeado con uno u otra persona.

Ahora que lo piensa ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lleno su álbum de fotos Marco #45? Sin esperar nada Jackie de inmediato toma la carpeta casi del mismo tamaño al Libro de hechizos de Star con al menos 100 hojas para poder colocar una gran cantidad de Fotos.

"Siete Páginas. . . " Jackie.

Normalmente Jackie suele llenar estos album's alrededor de 4 meses pero en ese tiempo tan solo ha llenado siete simples páginas, claro que Marco aparece en cada una de ellas.

Es solo que lo correcto es que sea únicamente de Marco y nadie más, la realidad cada foto aparecen con alguien más incluyendo a Star, Jackie, Janna, Brittney, también algunos conocidos.

Pum!

Jackie cierra el libro para de inmediato dirigirse a su armario y ahí tomar su cámara profesional, las cámaras de reservas, memorias, tripies, varios rollos de cinta adhesiva, pequeñas lámparas.

Todos en una mochila de gran tamaño cualquiera que no supiera creerían que es para ir de exploración, bueno, es posible llamarlo exploración pero en lugar de aves, paisajes o escenas maravillosas, Marco aparecerá en todas.

"¡Hgh!" Jackie.

Aunque por más esfuerzo que haga el peso es demasiado para que ella pueda cargarlo por sí misma, su mirada llena de molestia la hace desesperar y también la hace pensar.

Llevare todas estas cosa será una carga que excede sus capacidades, además aunque intente con desesperación de llenar su álbum no garantiza que las fotos puedan salir como Jackie desea.

Si tan solo hubiese una manera para. . . Entonces una epifanía llega a ella, tan simple y perfecto ¿Cómo es posible que no lo pensara antes?

* * *

"Ahora concéntrate. . . " Glossaryck.

Star cierra sus ojos mientras que con lentitud levanta su varita en frente de ella.

". . . Visualiza tu objetivo" Glossaryck.

Ahora comienza a respirar lentamente mientras mantiene su vista sobre la pelota que Glossaryck levita de un lado a otro con una rápida velocidad pero no tan rápida para Star.

"¿Lista?" Glossaryck.

"¡Lista!" Star.

Entonces la pelota comienza a realizar movimientos aleatorios de un radio de al menos 10 metros.

"Ahora. . . Apunta y dispara" Glossaryck.

La varita brilla en respuesta a la indicación de Glossaryck, Star con su mente enfocada la cual por cierto le tomo muchos intentos, esto se ve reflejado en el techo de su cuarto el cual tiene varios hoyos en él.

Ha fallado antes, muchas veces antes, sin embargo ahora puede hacerlo la seguridad la respalda, al igual que su mente tranquila, así Star apunta y dispara.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Al mismo tiempo que Jackie grito también empujo la puerta con gran fuerza haciendo que Star pierda su calma y el rayo de energía que se concentró en la Varita sea liberado con mucha fuerza.

Boom!

Haciendo que ahora el techo de su cuarto tenga un hoyo de cuatro metros de circunferencia.

"¡Por amor al Maíz, Jackie! ¡¿Qué rayos?!" Star.

Star está muy molesta toda su concentración fue en completo desgaste, por su parte Jackie simplemente sigue mirando por todo su cuarto.

"¡¿Me estas escuchando?!" Star.

Están acciones de Jackie molestan mucho a Star.

"Star ¿Dónde están?" Jackie.

A pesar de haber preguntado Jackie no se detiene de mirar ahora también comenzó a buscar por todo el cuarto desordenado de Star moviente sus cosas que están por todo el suelo.

"¿De qué hablas?" Star.

"Las Tijeras Star ¿Acaso estas sorda?" Jackie.

Star rueda sus ojos en molestia a Jackie no solo entra a su cuarto para destruir su concentración sino también la insulta, a veces no entiende la razón de ser tan unidas a pesar de tratarse de esta manera.

"Yo que sé, deben estar en algún lugar" Star.

Nuevamente Jackie continua su búsqueda incansable y por su parte Star decide ignorarla para volver a intentar concentrarse para poder lograr obtener su. . .

Crack!

. . . Meta el cual es enfocar para poder intensificar su uso de Magia. . .

Puf!

. . . Ahora comiza a respirar profundamente mientras el flujo de Magia lo li0bera poco a poco hasta que se junte en un solo punto. . .

Clic!

. . . Para luego. . .

Clck!

. . . Luego. . .

Clic! Pum!

. . . Luego. . .

Pum!

Clic!

"¡Podrías dejar de hacer de hacer ruido! ¡Trato de concentrarme!" Star.

Claro que explota.

"¡Solo dime donde están las Tijeras!" Jackie.

"¡No lo sé, hace tiempo que no las usamos!" Star.

"Idiota" Jackie.

"¡Tú eres la Idiota!" Star.

Y entonces discuten e insultan sin parar, para mucho que sea ajenos a la relación de estas dos podrían decir que ambas se odian pero es completamente lo contrario.

Pelean, se gritan, se insultan pero las dos son inseparables siempre cubriéndose las espaldas una verdadera amistad casi podrían decir que son Hermanas de verdad.

Mientras que a los ojos de Glossaryck esta situación es simplemente molesta mientras estas dos sigan peleando el entrenamiento no podrá continuar, luego de pensarlo un poco suspira ya que tiene que intervenir.

"¡Alto!" Glossaryck.

Ambas se detienen para centran sus vista sobre el pequeño hombrecito azul flotando en medio del cuarto.

"Si estas tijeras aparecen ¿Podemos continuar el entrenamiento de Star?" Glossaryck.

Jackie simplemente asiente con el rostro y en respuesta Glossaryck chasquea sus dedos y con un puf las Tijeras parecen en sus manos.

"Hmm" Glossaryck.

Por mencionar las Tijeras llaman la atención de Glossaryck ya que parecen familiares para él, pero antes de poder decir algo Jackie las toma con rapidez y de inmediato sale del cuarto dejándolo solo con Star.

"Bueno no es que sea mi problema" Glossaryck.

"¿Glossaryck?" Star.

"Ahora retomemos donde nos quedamos" Glossaryck.

* * *

Equipada con su cámara profesional, tenis cómodo, pantalón corto de ajustado y elástico, se encuentra preparada luego con las Tijeras corta un portal en medio de su cuarto y sin dudarlo entra en el vórtice.

 **(** Play **Creedence Clearwater Revival "Green River"** on this part **)**

Apareciendo en el tejado del Dojo del centro comercial y fuera de la vista de todos, mientras los demás están entrenando Marco realiza pociones de meditación sobre una montaña de silla manteniendo el equilibro.

Cambiando de posición cada cierto tiempo ágil, rápido y sereno, Jackie no puede evitar babear por tan increíble despliegue de habilidad.

Click!

Jackie toma constantes fotos dependiendo de cada detalla, un maravilloso comienzo.

Click! Click! Click! Click!

* * *

Posteriormente se infiltra sin mucho esfuerzo en los vestidores y con rapidez rob-toma prestado un nuevo suéter Rojo para compartirlo con Star.

De ahí regresa a su cuarto para dejarlo sobre la cama, después se mueve a la tienda de Fotografía dejando perplejo a la persona que normalmente suele imprimir todas sus fotos.

"Lo de siempre" Jackie.

Vestida con el suéter rojo de Marco, gafas de sol oscuro y el mismo cubre bocas contando el hecho que trata de cambiar el tono de su voz.

"Ven en dos horas"

Luego de esa corta conversación Jackie regresa a través de portar.

* * *

Desde el techo de otro edificio y su cámara con la lente de mayor claridad toda fotos de Marco mientras ayuda al equipo de americano con su entrenamiento.

Pases, tacleadas, recepciones, lanzamientos todo fue registrado y tomado por ella con lujo de detalle.

* * *

Luego de la practica la tradicional comida con todo el equipo, el asiento que toma, aquellos que se sienta junto a él, las Chicas que intenta acercarse a Marco incluso la comida es tomada.

Que facilidad y comodidad le ofrece usar estas Tijeras al momento de tomar fotos de manera furtiva.

* * *

Una vez que Jackie regresa a su cuarto con la fotos impresas inmediatamente comienza a colocarlas en su álbum en un orden que solo Jackie puede entender, si sus padres supieran de esto probablemente la llevarían a un psiquiatra.

Desafortunadamente su Padre sabe de eso pero debido a que conoce a la perfección a Marco John no tuvo problema en aceptarlo, insulso River o Zi Jing piensan de la misma manera.

Ahora que se pone a pensar con claridad Jackie observa las tijeras por un momento ¿Por qué solo tomar fotos furtivas? Esto aprese tener mejores usos después de todo.

* * *

Un portal se abre en medio del aire en la recepción de pedidos del restaurante "Burrito de Noche" sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, por otra parte Jackie saca su cabeza y realiza su pedido.

Luego otro portal se abre en el parque acuático abandonado de Florida y Jackie sale del mismo para patinar sobre toda la infinidad de rampas, completamente libre de otros.

Luego de unas incansables cinco horas de felicidad para Jackie su cuarto no solo está cubierto nuevamente de fotos de Marco sino también hay cantidades de tesoros entre ellos son cofres llenos de oro, pinturas perdidas y por muy sobresaliente un huevo de oro con diamantes el cual es invaluable.

A este punto Jackie se ha adaptado al uso de estos portales ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió esto antes? Podría haber facilitado su vida a gran escala, incluso visito a su Padre durante su guardia y también a su Madre.

"Aaaaaaaa~" Jackie.

Completa relajación este es la sensación que tiene en este momento mientras esta relajada sobre su cama llevando puesto los audífonos.

Bip!

La alarma de celular suena indicándole que ahora tiene que volver a la tienda de fotografía para tomar el nuevo paquete de fotos.

"Ok" Jackie.

 **(End the song)**

Nuevamente Jackie abre un portal pero este portal se convierte en un vórtice con fuego el cual parece muy peligroso esto la toma con tanta sorpresa que no tiene idea de lo que debe hacer.

"¿Se averió?" Jackie.

Puede que esa sea la situación, si es así debe de inmediato ir con Star para que lo solucione de inmediato ya que no puede vivir sin estas Tijeras.

Pero antes de poder moverse un brazo sale del vórtice de fuego jala a Jackie con rapidez hacia su interior.

* * *

Pum!

Sin tiempo para concretarse Jackie cae al suelo dejándola confundida y desorientada, aun así ella de alguna manera reacciona lo suficiente para poder observar su alrededor.

El lugar donde cayó es desértico y arenoso, enseguida mirar más detalladamente los arboles al rededor estar marchistas, el cielo tiene nueves color rojo y un cielo gris.

Jackie comienza a repetir los hecho que la trajeron a este lugar esperan que una solución razonable llegue a ella.

"¿De dónde las obtuviste?"

Luego de escuchar esa voz Jackie se da vuelta inmediatamente para saber quién es la persona que la llama y para su gran sorpresa un ser humanoide de piel blanca cabello largo rojo muy brillante.

Su vestido es de una pieza color rojo con anaranjado y amarillo, sus botas son rojas brillantes, lo que resalta más a la vista de Jackie es sus cuernos negros largos y la pequeña flama sobre su cabeza.

La cual estaba de pie sobre el portal de fuego, no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que esto traerá muchos problemas.

Instantáneamente da un salto cayendo a no más de tres pasos de Jackie, las Tijeras ahora están en poder de ese ser humanoide.

"Estas no son tuyas"

Luego de esa declaración coloca las tijeras sobre la flama en su cabeza haciendo que esas Tijeras empezar a brillar para luego ponerlas frente el rostro de Jackie una especie de símbolos desconocidos para ella.

"Sra. No puedo leer eso" Jackie.

"¡Hekappo! ¡H.E.K.A.P.O.O! ¡Hekapoo!"

Nuevamente se coloca a la defensiva mientras observa a Jackie.

"Estas Tijeras son mías. . . Ahora. . . ¿Dónde las conseguiste?" Hekapoo.

Viendo un claro enojo en el rostro de "Hekapoo" la duda y preocupación empieza a invadir a Jackie, haciéndola preguntar ¿Si debería decir la verdad y Hacer que la culpa caiga sobre Star y Pony?

Realmente traicionara a sus mejores Amigas así de fácil, pensándolo mejor su seguridad es más importante que cualquier cosa.

"Puede que las haya o no obtenido por alguien llamada. . . Star Butterfly. . . O Pony Head. . ." Jackie.

Pero antes de poder continuar Hekapoo por primera vez comienza a ver con detenimiento e inspecciona la apariencia como vestimenta de Jackie.

"Tu. . . Eres una Humano" Hekapoo.

"¿No es obvio?" Jackie.

"HaHaHaHaHa" Hekapoo.

De la nada Hekapoo ríe con mucha fuerza sin siquiera molestarse por la reacción de Jackie.

"HaHa. . . Eso es divertido" Hekapoo.

Con su dedo índice limpia sus ojos húmedos por al fuerte risa de hace un momento.

"Ustedes los Humanos son tan tontos. . . " Hekapoo.

Jackie normalmente respondería algo en contra de ese insulto hacia su propia especie pero debido a la situación que se encuentra desea terminar con esto rápidamente y para ello se mantiene cayada para evitar cualquier complicación.

"Ustedes están 100,000,000 años lejos de comprensión sobre los viaje inter dimensionales. . . " Hekapoo.

Mientras Hekapoo seguía con su discurso sobre las 1000 razones por las cuales lo humano no deberían tener, hacer, conocer entre otras cosas, Jackie se mantuvo serena esperando que todo esto acabe rápidamente.

Ya que tiene que recoger el nuevo pack de fotografías de la tienda y mientras más tiempo pase más tiempo estará sin fotos de Marco.

". . . Y aun sabiendo todo esto ¿Todavía crees que merezcan algo tan valioso?" Hekapoo.

Esto es un alivio para Jackie al parecer esta Hekapoo término con largo discurso de ¿Por qué? los humanos no somos dignos de tener Tijeras dimensionales, ahora solo tiene que darle la razón y con ello podrá regresar a casa.

"Así es tienes toda la razón" Jackie.

Hekapoo levanta su ceja mostrando claramente que no entendía lo que intentaba decir Jackie con eso.

"Los Humanos no somos dignos de cargar con el conocimiento de viajes inter dimensionales o mucho menos poseer unas Tijeras dimensionales" Jackie.

A pesar de tener una voz muy monótona Jackie intentaba dejar en claro que no tiene la intención de cargar con algo como eso, ella solo desea irse a casa.

"Por eso seguimos en nuestra propia dimensión para no interactuar con otras especies en diferentes dimensiones" Jackie.

Ahora la mirada de Hekapoo parece asombrada o algo así, la verdad no quiere saber nada más de ella ahora o en el futuro así que tiene que terminar con esto de una vez.

"Además ni siquiera nos interesa mezclarnos no ninguna otra especie ya que en este momento somos. . ." Jackie.

"Ho~ ¿Así que es eso?" Hekapoo.

A pesar de haber interrumpido el discurso de Jackie se podía ver con claridad la molestia en la cara de Hekapoo ¿Podría ser Jackie piso alguna clase de mina escondida?

"Ustedes los Humanos se creen mejores que otras especies que no tienen la necesidad de conseguir Viajes inter dimensionales" Hekapoo.

¡¿De dónde diablos obtuvo esa idea?!

"¿Verdad?" Hekapoo.

"¡Oye. . . !" Jackie.

"¡Entonces demuéstralo!" Hekapoo.

Jackie intento desesperadamente de hacerla comprender que tiene la idea equivocada de lo que verdaderamente intentaba decirle.

"¡No, No, No! ¡Sra. Creo que hay un malentendido aquí!" Jackie.

"Estoy segura de que eso es lo que quieres que crea" Hekapoo.

"No, No, No, No verdaderamente no intento. . ." Jackie.

Esto se está complicando demasiado si no la detiene es este momento probablemente algo verdaderamente malo sucederá.

"Si deseas demostrarme lo contario entonces tiene que pasar una prueba" Hekapoo.

Ante cualquier otra cosa Hekapoo intensifica la llama sobre su cabeza.

"Solo tienes que apagar la llama en mi cabeza y serás digna de portar una de mis Tijeras dimensionales" Hekapoo.

Esto se está complicando aún más de lo que Jackie quisiera, tiene que detener esta locura antes de que llegue a un punto sin retorno.

"¡Basta! ¡Yo. . .!" Jackie.

Para gran sorpresa de Jackie y Hekapoo la llama en la cabeza de Hekapoo fue apagado con un manotazo de Jackie el cual fue hecho por pura coincidencia debido a que deseaba hacer entrar en razón a Hekapoo a toda costa.

Pop!

Y de esa manera Hekapoo quien se encontraba frente de Jackie desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando a la misma Jackie con desconcierto y preocupación.

"Hay No" Jackie.

Parece que el regar a casa será algo muy difícil de ahora en adelante.

"No creas que ganaste solo porque apagaste una sola llama" Hekapoo.

¿Esa voz fue ecualizada? No de hecho al mirar detrás de ella había miles de Hekapoo con una llama en su cabeza.

Slah!

Una tras otra comenzó a cortar portales a través de muchas dimensiones y cada una de ellas pasaba por ellos hasta no dejar ningún rastro de que había miles de Hekapoo frente a Jackie.

"¡Ahora veremos lo bueno que son los Humanos!" Hekapoo.

Jackie observa con detenimiento cada uno delos Portales a su alrededor con una gran resignación y enojo.

"Genial" Jackie.

La situación se volvió tan complicada que la opción de rendirse ha sido eliminada por completo.

"Maldición" Jackie.

Luego de mirar los portales por al menos una media hora suspira fuertemente y comienza a caminar hacia los portales dejados por Hekapoo.

* * *

 **Día 1.**

Luego de perderse en la penumbra lo primero que decide hacer es construir un refugio como el que solía ver en la televisión buscando y armando los materiales de su alrededor.

"Creo que Bear Grill hizo algo parecido a esto" Jackie.

Al terminar Jackie observa su creación con ningún orgullo sabiendo que definitivamente además comprobando que las cosas que vez en la televisión definitivamente no son tan simples de hacer como ellos lo hacen.

* * *

 **Día 16.**

Por alguna extraña razón el calor intenso en el que se encontraba Jackie cambio a una horripilante ventisca de hielo ya a pesar de hacer creado un refugio y una manta de hojas gruesas no es suficiente para cubrirla del abrazador frio.

Por lo tanto está intentado crear una fogata en medio de todo esto con leña y muérdagos de los nidos de a vea que encontraba.

Click Click.

Eran los sonidos de intentar encender la fogata con los solo dos piedras que casi no logran obtener alguna chispa.

"¡Enciende!" Jackie.

* * *

 **Día 25.**

El alimento suele escasear en este lugar por lo tanto Jackie suele solo comer dos veces al día con la intención de no perder calorías.

Solemnemente que en esta ocasión su comida se terminó mucho antes de lo previsto y por lo tanto tiene que ir de casería armada con una piedra filosa en un gran palo de madera.

Eso se considera una lanza muy improvisada para la cacería pero de práctica y errores el lanzamiento como la forma hizo que su capacidad para poder atrapar su presa.

Shuash!

Con un golpe preciso Jackie ha logrado atrapar un par de pescados para su comida del día de hoy y para mañana.

* * *

 **Día 58.**

"¡Hyaaaa!" Jackie.

Con un movimiento sorpresa ha logrado tomar por sorpresa a Hekapoo y con una increíble suerte logra acabar con este Clone de ella.

Luego de que el desaparezca Jackie toma una hoja de alguna árbol y raya en vertical una hilera de pequeños palitos.

"Con esta son 16" Jackie.

Growww.

Bueno ha gastado mucha energía en esta casería es de esperar quedarse hambrienta.

* * *

 **Día 192.**

El Bar está repleto de muchas personas cada uno de ellos disfrutando de sus comidas con tranquilidad, la música del lugar le daba más vida de lo normal.

Jackie por su parte camino cubierta por una capucha y abrigo largo evitando que su rostro fuera visto por cualquiera.

Para cuando llego a la barra tiro dos monedas de bronce frente al sujeto que servía los tragos y él las tomo sin decir o hacer algún gesto enseguida cola un tarro grande de madera lleno de lo que parece ser cerveza o ale.

"Viejo" Jackie.

El sujeto detrás de la barra observa a Jackie sin mucho interés hasta que Jackie coloco tres monedas de plata frente a él.

"¿Qué sabes sobre la Forjadora?" Jackie.

* * *

 **Día 462.**

¡Pop!

El Clone de HeKapoo fue desintegrada y luego de eso Jackie saca una hoja larga para tachar otra hilera de cuatro.

"Con esta van 62" Jackie.

Una vez que marca su victoria comienza a hacer cuantas hasta llegar a un resultado.

"Quedan 3598" Jackie.

* * *

 **Día 789.**

"¡Por favor únete a mí!"

Frente a Jackie se encuentra una Chica con armadura plateada muy brillante adornada con símbolos muy llamativos.

"¡Si te unes a mí seremos imparables! No solo eso ¡Seremos Leyendas!"

Con mucha fuerza en sus palabras mantiene su vista firme hacia Jackie.

"Seas un Héroe, Santo o Dios no me uniré a ti" Jackie.

Luego de esas palabras desinteresadas Jackie cubre su rostro con una capucha mientras se mueve entre las sombras.

"Después de todo tengo una misión mucho más importante" Jackie.

* * *

 **Día 1028.**

"¿Estas segura de que deseas esto?"

Frente a Jackie se encuentra un hombre cubierto con una capucha color blanco impidiendo que su rostro sea visto por cualquiera.

"Nunca había estado más segura de algo en mi vida hasta este momento que lo conocí" Jackie.

"Entonces sígueme y prepárate para lo inesperado"

* * *

 **Día 2524.**

"En este día dejas de lado tu vida mortal para convertirte en un guardián y protector de la vida"

Jackie se encuentre arrodillada cubierta por una capucha color blanco al igual a todos los presentes, si alguien le pusiera atención notarían que su cabello ha sido cortado y sus debajo de sus ojos hay ojeras.

"Levántate con orgullo y entrega una parte tuya"

Luego de las palabras del maestro Jackie se levanta y coloca su mano en lo que parece una increíble guillotina muy pequeña.

Shap!

Conteniendo su dolor a través de sus dientes su dedo su dedo anular fue cortado.

"Ahora eres un Asesino"

Los aplausos pequeños llegaron a los oídos de Jackie esto le dio un gran orgullo así misma, enseguida le entregaron una pequeña cuchilla entre un guante especial para su uso.

"Recuerda nuestro credo Nada es verdad y todo está permitido"

Jackie se voltea hacia los demás quienes empiezan a aplaudir y celebrar por el ascenso de Jackie.

* * *

 **Día 4021.**

"Muchas gracias por todo Maestro" Jackie.

En frente de las puertas de fortaleza tenemos al maestro de la orden se podía ver la edad avanzada en sus rasgos faciales, detrás de él algunos hombre y mujeres estaban despidiéndose de Jackie.

"Le devuelvo. . . " Jackie.

"Quédatela"

Jackie se sorprende al escuchar esta declaración, esta cuchilla escondida en un tesoro de la orden de asesinos y parta alguien que dejara la orden es necesario recuperarla pero en este caso el maestro no la desea de vuelta.

"La necesitaras para tu viaje y además un Asesino siempre será una Asesino"

Jackie se arrodillo mostrando la mayor cantidad de respeto que pudiera mostrar.

"Gracias" Jackie.

* * *

 **Día 4992.**

Han sido muchos clones uno tras otro caía dándole satisfacción y demostrando que con perseverancia esos clones podrían ser eliminados, luego de entrar al Bosque Oscuro Jackie revisa su lista por última vez.

Luego de tachar su última presa sus pensamientos se aceleran esto es debido a que solo hay dos clones más antes de su meta.

"Solo espera un poco Hekapoo pronto terminare con todo" Jackie.

* * *

 **Día 5694.**

"Por fin" Jackie.

Luego de salir del bosque oscuro Jackie puede ver con claridad la forja de Hekapoo y frente a la puerta hay dos clones esperando por ella.

Sus emociones parecen desbordarse sin importar cuanto intenta contenerlas al parecer esta fue una parte de su vida la cual no pudo contener.

"Prepárate Hekapoo, Jackie ha llegado" Jackie.

* * *

"Ahora concéntrate" Glossaryck.

Poco después de que Jackie desapareciera de la vista de Star su entrenamiento continúa sin problema, ignorando el hecho de que su cuarto tiene un enorme hoyo las cosa parecen está funcionando de alguna manera.

"Dispara" Glossaryck.

Al hacerlo su objetivo es destruido sin complicación alguna.

"Al parecer estas mejorando mejor de lo que había previsto" Glossaryck.

"¡Si!" Star.

Esto es una razón para celebrar después de todo, puede que haya fallado varias veces antes, ahora de los 3 objetivos anteriores s este acertó sin problemas, puede que pronto logre llegar al nivel de su Madre.

"Prevemos una vez más solo que en esta ocasión usa más fuerza" Glossaryck.

Una nueva pelota parece frente de Star haciendo movimientos erráticos pero con mayor velocidad a la que había sucedido anteriormente.

"Comencemos" Glossaryck.

Star vuelve a concentrarse mientras levanta su varita al objetivo, en veces anteriores había juntado una cantidad de magia menor a la que las veces anteriores.

Poco a poco concentraba su Magia con mayor fuerza haciendo que la varita generara más brillo que las veces anteriores.

Lentamente apunta con determinación y confianza suficiente de poder lograrlo ya que Jackie no ha molestado en un par de minutos eso incrementa su confianza.

Y entonces. . .

"Star"

Boom!

Su techo es nuevamente perforado pero el agujero es mucho más grande la primera vez su enojo se incrementó drásticamente al igual que su frustración ¡¿Acaso es el maldito día de Molestar a Star?! Quien sea o lo que sea recibirá algo muy especial de ella.

Con su varita brillando con Energía, prepara sus siguientes palabras para de inmediato voltear.

"¡Rayo. . . !"

Y apunta a su objetivo para luego convertirse en una enorme sorpresa ya quine se encontraba en la puerta de su cuarto es el mismo Marco Díaz.

"Hey Star" Marco.

"H-Hey" Star.

Inmediatamente esconde su varita detrás de ella con la intensión de evitar cualquier mal entendido.

"¿Q-Que te t-trae por aquí?" Star.

La intensión de Star es sonar lo más tranquila posible sin embargo su voz la hace muy fácil de delatar, bueno no era de que esperar que Marco entrara a su habitación. . .

"Espera. . . ¿Cómo enteraste aquí?" Star.

"Ho, estaba tocando por una par de minutos afuera y cuando toque la puerta note que estaba abierta. . . " Marco.

A pesar de que Marco entro con incomodidad pro más que intentaba llamar a alguien nadie aparecía y la razón por la cual llego al cuarto de Star fue porque recordó como un par de rayos salían de su techo.

"Incluso llame a tu teléfono y al de Jackie pero no obtuve respuesta" Marco.

Instantáneamente Star toma su teléfono para verificar que Marco verdaderamente estaba diciendo es cierto, 16 llamadas perdidas.

"Pero tiene sonido ¿Por qué no lo escuche?" Star.

"Yo lo hice" Glossaryck.

"¿Que?" Star.

"Luego de la molesta – perdón, de la interrupción de Jackie elimine todo ruido o sonido de tu teléfono" Glossaryck.

"¡Glossaryck!" Star.

Esto es molesto puede que lo haya hecho por una buena razón pero evitarle recibir llamadas de sus amigos y en especial de Marco es definitivamente malo. . .

. . . repentinamente la cabeza de Star ha unido ciertos clics en medio de su enojo sea por milagro o porque este entrenamiento le ayudo a conseguirlo.

"Marco ¿Dijiste que también llamaste a Jackie?" Star.

"Si" Marco.

Esto definitivamente es malo sin pensarlo ningún instante más sale de su cuarto para ir rápidamente al cuarto de Jackie, ¿Por qué? bueno pregúntese esto ¿A caso Jackie no contestaría una llamada de Marco?

Sin pensarlo golpea la puerta del cuarto de Jackie y para su gran sorpresa un portal de fuego se encuentra sobre su cama.

"Esto es malo" Star.

"¿Star? ¿Sucede algo?" Marco.

De inmediato Star cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Star?" Marco.

"Solo espera un minuto" Star.

Star nuevamente observa el cuarto desordenado fotos de Marco colocadas por casi gran parte de las paredes un Libro tan grande como el de Hechizos donde vive Glossaryck lleno de fotos de Marco.

Todo el cuarto grita locura sin importar donde lo mires.

"Súper succión de colores" Star.

Al terminar de conjurar un pequeño agujero de muchos colores absorbe todo a su alrededor incluyendo parte de ropa propia, libros hasta sabanas, una vez que todo quedo sin rastro alguno de su locura puede calmarse.

"Perdón por la espera ¡Glossaryck! ¡Mira eso!" Star.

Una vez que todos entran al cuarto lo que llama mucho más la atención que el cuarto prácticamente vacío, fue el portal de fuego que esta sobre la cama.

Glossaryck mira atentamente por un segundo el portal antes de volver a su actitud despreocupada.

"Puede que sea malo" Glossaryck.

"¿Malo?" Star/Marco.

A pesar de la simultaneidad de ambos Glossaryck continúa sin prestar ningún otro interés.

"Esas son las Tijeras de Hekapoo" Glossaryck.

"¡¿Que?!" Star/Marco.

A pesar de que ambos tengan la misma reacción Marco cubrió su boca intentando disimular su sorpresa.

"Espera un momento esas son las Tijeras de Pony Head ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro. . .?" Star.

"Porque lo son" Glossaryck.

En ese instante Star toma su teléfono y sin pensarlo decide llamar a Pony Head.

* * *

"¡¿No son tuyas?!" Star.

"Bueno ella las dejo en Baño de damas, así que yo las encontré y no se las devolví por lo tanto son mías" Pony.

"Pony eso es Robar" Star.

"Mmm, Nop, esto segura de que son Mías" Pony.

Star golpea su rostro con una de sus mano en frustración, definitivamente Hekapoo no tratara bien a Jackie en lo absoluto.

"Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?" Marco.

"Nada, además ella Probablemente ya este Muerta" Pony.

"¡Pony!" Star.

"Tranquila Chica solo estoy siendo positiva" Pony.

"Haaaa" Star.

Luego de un suspira largo Star se da cuenta de que no hay necesidad de continuar con esta conversación.

"Ok Gracias Pony, ¡Bye!" Star.

Luego de eso termina la llamada y mantiene su vista sobre el portal.

"Vamos Marco hay que ir por Jackie" Star.

"Detrás de ti" Marco.

Esas palabras son como una bebida energizante para Star y sin dudarlo atraviesa el portal seguida de Marco, en cuanto a Glossaryck simplemente flota de regreso al cuarto de Star claro no sin antes tomar una barra de Chocolate del cuarto de Jackie.

* * *

El Hogar de la Forjadora es un lugar inusual, normalmente alguien con su mismo estatus debería vivir en majestuoso castillo, tal vez una hermosa vivienda cotidiana o incluso en un majestuoso taller como ninguno.

Sin embargo nada de eso se encuentra presente en lugar de tener algo especial su vivienda es una base de un árbol gigantesco cortado, con una puerta principal la cual está hecha de concreto y piedra de primera calidad.

Dentro se encuentra una forja muy inusual en la cual existe un volcán activo con calor suficiente derretir cualquier metal conocido o por conocer, además contando una enorme barrera pare evitar que cualquiera entre o salga.

La única exacción la misma Hekapoo y sus propias Tijeras.

En cuanto a la seguridad es prácticamente inexistente, es de esperar todo el lugar está rodeado con un bosque donde solo existe oscuridad, bestias peligrosas, plantas venenosas en su mayoría, sin mencionar la poca cantidad de agua y comida.

Una travesía extremadamente peligrosa ni un tonto o alguien lo suficiente valiente, con o sin habilidades tomaría.

Hoy sin embargo tenemos a dos clones de la misma Hekapoo vigilando la entrada de su puerta principal, las dos llevan una laza grande y lo suficiente filosa para atravesar quien se atreva a entrar.

"Hey"

Mientras están en la aburrida guardia los clones deciden charlar con la intensión de no caer dormidas.

"¿Es cierto lo que dice?"

"¿Sobre?"

"Tu saber. . . Más de 300 se han ido en menos de seis meses"

"No"

El clone que hizo la pregunta, le pareció extraño que el otro Clone negara algo que ella debe de saber debido a que es la que está cerca de la original.

"Fueron 600 en seis meses"

Esta respuesta dejo en completo shock al Clone.

"Y hoy se perdió el contacto con las 20 que estaban en el bosque"

"Espera, eso quiere decir. . . "

"Si, solo quedamos tu y yo para llegar a la Original"

Es muy cierto que cuando comenzó la prueba había al menos unos miles de ellos claro que con transcurso del tiempo uno a uno comenzaron a desaparecer con frecuencia y poco a poco disminuida el tiempo con el cual eran desapareciendo.

Y un cierto día los ataques cesaron completamente fue tan largo el tiempo que la misma Hekapoo creyó que la Humana se había rendido y con la ayuda de sus clones intento encontrarla sin éxito alguno.

Pero lo más extraño para ella fue el hecho de cunado enviaba clones no todos regresaban y entonces hace solo seis meses los clones comenzaron a desaparecer con demasiada rapidez.

Dudo de que fuera la Humana al principio sino algún enemigo de ella o del Alto Consejo de Magia hasta que uno de los Clones regresos con pruebas de la Humana comenzó a eliminar a todos los demás con demasiada eficacia y rapidez.

Cuando intento reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde ya había sido arrinconada sumando el hecho que la Humana dejó escapar a uno de los Clones para que la guiara hasta este lugar.

Se aferró a la esperanza de que el bosque la alejaría, que equivocada estaba envió clores para poder evitar que ella llegara pero en lugar de eso eran destruidos.

La situación fue tan inesperada que cuando quiso reagrupar a todos su clones ya era muy tarde solo tenía dos y lo único que pudo hacer fue mantenerlos de guardia en la entrada.

"Eso es bastante malo ¿No?"

"Creo que es la primera vez que algo así sucede"

"Creo que olvidas a aquel Extraño que confundió a la Original con un demonio y casi la Mata"

"¿Eso fue durante la Guerra entre el Infierno y la Tierra?"

"Sigo pensando que ese no era Humano, incluso si se veía como uno"

"Nada de lo que hacíamos lo detenía era como. . . "

". . . ¿Desastre Universal?"

"No sé si lo comparemos a eso pero casi parecía eso. . . "

Puk.

Un sonido inusual coloca a ambas clones en alerta a su alrededor no se ve o percibe alguna presencia aun así una de las dos tiene que investigar.

La que se encontraba a la Izquierda fue la primera en moverse, su lanza tomo posición en vertical dispuesta a un ataque repentino.

Espero por al menos un par de segundos sin que nada sucediera, lo suficiente para entender que solo fue una piedra.

PoP!

O eso creía para cuando se da vuelta el otro clone había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno o mucho menos poder detectar al intruso, esto es muy peligroso tiene que hacer algo o sino todo terminara para ella.

Fuuu~

Y antes de poder reaccionar su flama desaprecio.

"¡Ho, Rayos!"

Pop!

Mientras último Clone desapareció, de entre las sombras una figura vestida con una capucha negro azabache mira la entrada de la Forja.

* * *

Hekapoo no es alguien que sienta preocupación, ansiedad, miedo u odio, entre otras emociones, pero en esta ocasión podríamos decir que se encuentra nerviosa.

No hay pisca de miedo en esa emoción simplemente es un pequeño piquete en estomago la cual no la deja mantenerse en clama ¿Por qué? bueno eso se debe a que por primera vez ella puede que llegue a hacer unas Tijeras para un Humano.

Sera el hazmerreír de Todos lo pero que pudiera pasar Moon probablemente se reirá de ella o Rombulos ¡No! Eso no pasara tiene que hacer algo, pero no pude volver a crear más clones.

Eso sería hacer trampa y esa Humano vio la cantidad de todos esos clones si lo descubre haciendo trampa eso sería mucho peor después de todo tiene que mantener su Nombre en buenos términos.

"Haaaa~" Hekapoo.

Solo puede suspirar lo mejor será llamar a las otras dos Clones y pensar algo antes de que sea tarde.

Shuuu

Hekapoo se paraliza e incluso no puede evitar sorprenderse frente a su cuello esta una cuchilla Plateada muy brillosa tanto que se puede ver unas Letras marcadas en ella.

"¿Sorprendida?"

El intruso susurra estas palabras al odio pero debido a que tiene su boca cubierta no puede identificar con claridad de quien se trata.

"¿C-Como entraste aquí?" Hekapoo.

A pesar de su sorpresa intenta mantener su voz lo más estable posible para evitar ser dañada, además su Forja tiene un sistema especial que le informa a Hekapoo si hay un intruso, aun así hay uno dentro.

Fuuu~

Y con eso la llama en la cabeza de Hekapoo desaparece, al mismo tiempo el intruso retira su capucha de su cuello, mientras se aleja comienza a retirarse la capucha y campa revelando la identidad del intruso.

"Con 15 años, 7 meses, 8 días y 6 horas de entrenamiento"

"Tú" Hekapoo.

La capucha y capa caen al suelo, revelando a Jackie su vestimenta es negra ajustada sus pies parecen estar cubierto por unas extrañas botas muy delgadas, pantalones negros con un cinturón con barias bolsas a su alrededor.

Puk.

Luego retira su pechera hecha de una mezcla de cuero y metal dejando expuesto su hecho de la parte de arriba al igual que los hombros lo más resaltante es la cicatriz en su pecho el cual tiene tatuado unas Tijeras las cuales dan la sensación de estar cortando esa cicatriz.

Ambos con guantes largos hasta los codos y en el lado derecho tiene lo que parece ser una Hoja oculta, también se ve la falta de un dedo angular el cual le permite desenvainar la Hoja con facilidad.

Su cabello sigue corto pero peinado a una solo lado donde se aprecia donde corto mientras que en la otra sección es largo, sus ojos son verdaderamente llenos de vigor y determinación.

"¿Entonces?" Jackie.

Jackie camina despreocupadamente el sofá y tomar asiento sin recibir permiso de la sorprendida Hekapoo.

"¿He?" Hekapoo.

"Las Tijeras ¿Recuerdas?" Jackie.

"Ha. . . Bueno. . . Yo. . . Iré a hacerlas" Hekapoo.

Hekapoo camina con cierta prisa hacia la mesa donde tiene muchos planos de formas, clores y escritos.

"P-Puede que tarde un poco. . . " Hekapoo.

"He esperado por 15 años, puedo esperar sin problemas un par de horas" Jackie.

". . . No será tanto" Hekapoo.

Hekapoo nunca ha tenido miedo pero por alguna razón esta Jackie le provoca un escalofrió en su espalda, por tal motivo hará las Tijeras con rapidez solo para que ella se vaya lo más pronto posible.

Chup!

" _Genial ahora esa comiendo sobre mi sofá favorito_ " Hekapoo.

Sin pensar anda más continuo con su diseño.

* * *

Luego de tres horas intensas de Forjado, templado, filo y limpieza las, Tijeras casi están terminadas con un pequeño detalle pendiente es la marca.

Cada Tijera que personalmente Hekapoo crea siempre coloca el nombre de los que merecen una de sus Tijeras y estas no serán la excepción incluso si el dueño de ellas será una demente.

Con su dedo índice introduce su dedo en el magma del volcar una vez que lo retira y verificar que su dedo esta lo suficiente caliente escribe un nombre en ellas.

Jackie.

Con letras las cuales brillan con una intensidad tenue la cual permite ver las letras escritas, cuando el brillo se desvanece y las letras desaparecen comienza a limpiarlas mientras las levanta contra la luz.

Su mango es un azul similar al del océano con detalles de escamas, las hojas son tan plateadas que contra la luz se pudiera decir que son blancas.

"¿Están listas?" Jackie.

Hekapoo salta debido a la sorpresa de escuchar la voz de Jackie a su espalda, tan inesperada y tenebrosa.

"¡Rayos! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" Hekapoo.

A pesar de enojo ella intenta mantener su calma debido que no tiene idea de cómo Jackie pueda reaccionar.

"Y si, están listas" Hekapoo.

Lentamente las tijeras flotan a las manos de Jackie quien al tomarlas su nombre comienza a brillar haciendo que una sonrisa aparezca de su rostro tétrico.

"15 años, 7 meses, 8 días y 9 horas para conseguir algo no necesito" Jackie.

Hekapoo de alguna manera se siente algo molesta al escuchar esa manera de hablar de Jackie pero ahora mismo debe contenerse, ya que en este momento ella solo desea que se vaya de su Forja y casa.

"El Maestro tenía razón o debería decir siempre tuvo razón" Jackie.

Pum!

La puerta principal se abre con fuerza suficiente para dejarla caer de un lado para sorpresa de Jackie y Hekapoo, esta persona lleva un vestido de una pieza color verde limón desgastado con partes rotas, botas moradas en el mismo estado.

Su bello es largo y dorado con lagunas hojas, ramas colgadas de un lado a otro sin mencionar una banda de cuernos color rojo la cual está casi destruida.

"¡Hekapoo! ¡¿Dónde está Jackie?!" Star.

Star Buterfly ha aparecido, con su Varita apunta en dirección a Hekapoo ignorando a la persona que se encuentra a su lado.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

A pesar de mantener su vista centrada sobre Hekapoo un extraño se movió en direcciona Star quien al verla parecía verdaderamente confundida al no saber ¿Quién esa persona?

La sonrisa alegre con algo de lágrimas la hacer bajar su guardia dándole la sensación de intentar reconocer. . .

Pum!

Star recibe un golpe tan fuerte que la deja tirada en suelo incapacitándolo de tal manera que no le permite moverse, solo una persona es capaz de hacer algo así con mucha facilidad. . .

"¡Maldición Star! ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pase?!" Jackie.

Si, definitivamente es Jackie y definitivamente duele mucho.

* * *

Luego de cursar el portal Star y Marco decidieron priorizar la búsqueda de Jackie, para ello Star uso las enseñanzas que su padre para la Cacería.

Rastrear, oler y saborear, lo último no lo hizo porque eso significaba probar la tierra pero con lo poco que sabía lograron al menos obtener la dirección a donde ir.

Primero llegaron a un pueblo donde se suponía que se encontraba Hekapoo la primera opción para Star fue capturarla e interrogarla para saber sobre el paradero de Jackie.

Sin embargo cuando logro avistar a Hekapoo su sorpresa fue tan grande al ver como entre las sombras alguien apago su flama haciéndola desaparecer, este suceso sorprendió tanto a Star como a Marco que no tuvieron más remedio que seguir buscando.

Cuando encontró otra pista de Hekapoo nuevamente una sombra extinguió su flama haciéndola desaparecer, luego en otra ocasión sucedió nuevamente y otra y otra y otra en sucesos muy contantes.

A cierto punto Star casi perdía esperanza hasta que vio a Hekapoo corriendo fuera del pueblo más cercano con direcciona a un Bosque muy denso y verdaderamente peligroso.

Pero si se trata de salvar a su Mejor amiga no tiene otro remedio que hacerlo.

El camino fue muy Peligro y cansado, más peligroso de hecho tanto así fue que Marco se quedó a pelear contra una bestia que se movía gran velocidad en ese instante Marco decide enfrentarse a la bestia sin dudarlo.

Debido a las habilidades que él le ha demostrado hasta ahora Star confió y continúa el camino hasta la guarida de Hekapoo llegando a donde se centran en este momento.

". . . Más o menos logre llegar aquí" Star.

"Sabes que puedes llegar aquí usando las Tijeras de tu Mamá ¿Verdad?" Hekapoo.

De hecho no pensó eso y aun lo pensara no le contaría a su Madre sobre algo que la llevaría a muchos problemas.

"Star esto es peligroso. . ." Hekapoo.

"Si, Si, Si, Si, Peligroso más importante. . . " Star.

Star dirige su mirada hacia la monumental Jackie frente a ella quien definitivamente parece demasiado peligrosa.

"Jackie ¿Qué Diablos de Paso? Eres como la noche en el mar" Star.

De hecho se encuentra tan confundida que no sabe cómo tarar a esta Jackie adulta.

"No tengo idea de que estas hablando pero escucha. . . " Jackie.

Con una gran emisión relato lo sucedido a Star quien no podía apartar su vista de la nueva Jackie y en especial de la anuencia de uno de sus dedos en la mano derecha.

"Sobreviví a la Tormenta roja, Mate a un Dios de la secta de la luz, hice una base secreta dentro de la montaña de la locura y luego me uní a la Hermandad de Asesinos. . . Haaaa~ La Hermandad, El Maestro, eso fue lo mejor de toda mi vida" Jackie.

"Espera ¿Estuviste viviendo en la Montaña de la locura y no te volviste una demente?" Hekapoo.

"Por favor solo tienes que comerte todas la malas emociones que hay dentro de ti y podrás vivir cómodamente" Jackie.

"Espera eso es aún más peligroso que unirse a la Hermandad. . . ¿Mataste un Dios?" Hekapoo.

Esa parte definitivamente preocupa mucho a Hekapoo.

"¡Ho! ¡Mira esto Star conseguí estas Tijeras!" Jackie.

Esto sorprendió a Star.

"¡Son increíbles!" Star.

"¡Lo sé! ¡¿Verdad?!" Jackie.

Entre risas o comentarios divertidos, Jackie le entrega las Tijeras a Star, esta acción deja confundida a Hekapoo y Star.

"Toma" Jackie.

Puede que sea por la confusión o tal vez la falta de atención de Star pero eso la impulso a tomar las y darse cuenta de lo hermosas que son.

"Wow, son Geniales" Star.

"Por supuesto, yo las hice después de todo" Hekapoo.

"Muy bien con estas los tres podremos regresar a la Tierra sin problema" Star.

Star decide ignorar a Hekapoo lo único que desea en ese momento es simplemente regresar a casa con Jackie y definitivamente tendrá que dar una explicación muy grande a los Padres de Jackie.

Después de todo no hace más de unos meses su Hija tenía 15 años y ahora es una mujer adulta muy tenebrosa.

"Sobre eso" Jackie.

Jackie se agacha lo suficiente para que su rostro quede al mismo nivel de Star.

"No volveré" Jackie.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por fin te volviste Loca?!" Star.

El miedo y preocupación se incrementan en Star.

"Star vivo muy cómodamente aquí, Puedo ir a buscar mi comida cuando lo desee, dormir sin preocuparme por una alarma incluso puedo ir de aventura cuando quiera todo lo que realmente deseo es estar aquí" Jackie.

Las palabras de Jackie son tan sinceras y llenas de alegría que hacen dudar a Star sobre obligarla a regresar.

"No, No, No, Tienes una competencia de patinaje que ganar, ¿No quieres convertirte en Dra?" Star.

Star intenta desesperadamente la manera de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

"Aquí también puedo patinar sobre lava, agua, arena, montañas o hielo y ya soy una Dra también" Jackie.

De una de las bolsas que tiene sujetadas en su cintura y le muestra una Hoja algo dañada y un sello que Star no reconoce pero lo que sí reconoce es el hecho de que en esa hoja describe a Jackie como una Dra.

"Ok eso lo hiciste, pero piensa lo importante. . . No volverás a ver a tus Padres, Tus Amigos, Janna, Brittney, Pony ¡Yo! Además también esta. . ." Star.

Jackie coloca una de sus manos para indicarle a Star que se detuviera.

"Star, ya tome una decisión y no pienso regresar" Jackie.

"Pero, Pero. . . " Star.

A este punto Star perderá a su mejor amiga.

"Star no tengo ninguna razón para volver. . ." Jackie.

Rhuyy!

El sonido envolvente del rugir combinado con el de rudas tiene toda la atención de los presentes, un dragón con ruedas y alas negras, sus escamas son verde fuerte, sobre su lomo se encuentra un chico encapuchado de rojo.

Sus ropas están maltratadas al igual que Star peor se puede ver que él tiene una aire algo diferente.

"¿Trajiste otro Humano contigo?" Hekapoo.

Star intenta no mirar a los ojos a Hekapoo a este punto no desea causar más problemas.

"¡Star mira era un Dragón-Ciclo! ¡¿No es genial?!" Marco.

Rápidamente se retira la capucha para mostrar su usual sonrisa tranquila y capaz de tomar el corazón de cualquier Chica si él se lo propone, pero Star agita la cabeza con fuerza pensar que Star pensando en algo así justo en este momento.

"Se llama Nachos" Marco.

"Q-Que bien Marco, pero hay un problema. . . " Star.

"Star ¿Quién es ella?" Marco.

Marco semana la mujer con increíble condición física e increíble cuerpo.

". . . veras ella es Jackie y al parecer no quiere. . . " Star.

"Marcooooo~" Jackie.

Los ojos de Jackie brillan con tanta intensidad que pareciera que se pierden en la nada de su boca abierta algo de saliva cae con lentitud convirtiendo el ambienta en algo muy extraño.

"Espera ¿Jackie?. . . Wow~" Marco.

Los ojo de Marco se abren como platos blancos y de inmediato observa con gran detenimiento a Jackie de arriba hacia abajo poniendo mucha atención a todo, eso fue hasta que Star le da un golpe en su brazo haciéndolo recuperar su cordura.

"¡Aw!" Marco.

"Regresa a la realidad Marco, al parecer Jackie no quiere. . ." Star.

Shas!

Antes de poder continuar Jackie tomo las tijeras tan rápido que Star no se dio cuenta del momento en que lo hizo y con ellas abre un portal a la Tierra.

"¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vámonos!" Jackie.

Sin esperar nada más cruza el portal sin problema alguno, por su parte Star no sobe que decir ante tal cambio de opinión al final no le dio más importancia y decidió cruzar el portal, por último Marco con su nuevo Dragón-Ciclo avanzan hacia ale portal.

"Alto" Hekapoo.

Hekapoo detiene a Marco y rápidamente fija su vista sobre su rostro haciéndose preguntar la razón de hacer eso.

"Tu rostro me es muy familiar ¿Tendrás alguna relación con un cazador de Demonios que llevaba Díaz y que tenía un arma muy rara?" Hekapoo.

"N-No claro que N-No" Marco.

El nerviosismo no le ayuda a disimular nada.

"Nunca olvido rostros pero el tuyo me recuerda un poco a él. . . ¿Cuál es tu Nombre?" Hekapoo.

Marco de inmediato da un salto de la impresión y cruza rápidamente el portal.

"¡Se está cerrado me daré prisa o no podré salir! ¡Adiós H-Poo!" Marco.

"¡No me llames. . .! Espera ¿Cómo sabes. . .?" Hekapoo.

A pesar de que quería seguir preguntando algo más el portal se cierra dejando a Hekapoo con una enorme incógnita y curiosidad.

"¿Es de la Tierra?. . . Ho" Hekapoo.

Entonces recordó que había olvidado decir algo importante a Star, Jackie y a ese Chico Marco, bueno ya es tarde para ir a decírselos cuando lleguen se darán cuenta por si mismos.

* * *

Cuando Star cruza el portal de inmediato puede sentir la diferencia entre el habiente de la otra dimensión a esta, su relajación vuelve por primera vez en meses.

Cuando fue a la dimensión donde se encuentra Hekapoo tenía que estar en constante guardia y concentración cosa que no suele hacerlo, bueno Marco la ayudo asique no hubo mucho problema.

El verdadero problema será como decirles a todos de Jackie ahora es una adulta con una complexión increíble y tenebrosa, puede que muchos les cuesten aceptarla, Puede que Su Padre Madre se vuelvan locos.

Y puede que Star reciba un castigo muy grande por parte de su Madre, ella y Marco pasaron síes meses en esa dimensión pero al parecer Jackie pasado mucho tiempo ahí, una situación muy complicada.

"¡Qué demonios!" Jackie.

Los pensamientos de Star se dispersaron por completo al escuchar el grito de Jackie y para gran sorpresa la Jackie que se encontraba frente de ella era. . .

"¡Mi cuerpo, mi Hermoso y Sexy cuerpo! ¡Desapareció!" Jackie.

. . . Una Jackie un poco más lata que Star con un rostro más tranquilo sin los rasgos oscuros o el tatuaje en su pecho solo la cicatriz que siempre había tenido y con todos sus dedos.

"Se fue. . ." Jackie.

Star salta de tanta alegría para abrazar a Jackie quien volvió de como la recordaba hace seis meses.

"¡Volviste!" Star.

"No, No, No, No, esto no está bien" Jackie.

Jackie se separa de Star con un rostro agitado y casi pálido.

"¿Qué he hecho? Lo he perdido todo" Jackie.

Puede que su ropa y vestimenta e incluso sus artículos personales siguen con ella pero lo más importante se fue, su tatuaje en su pecho eso también significa que su tatuaje de la Hermandad que estaba en su espalda.

No solo eso su cuerpo del cual estaba orgullosa se perdió, entrenamiento, agilidad se perdió hasta su dedo perdido y orgullo se perdió.

"Tranquila Jackie eso es genial las cosas pueden seguir igual como antes de que te fueras así que podremos explicar la desaparición por lo seis meses" Star.

En ese momento Jackie reacciona con extrañes.

"¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? Fueron más de 15 años los que estuve en esa dimensión" Jackie.

"Espera Marco y Yo estuvimos seis meses buscándote" Star.

Esto las deja en completo confusión, hasta donde Jackie sabe ella sin duda paso 15 años de su vida intentando sobrevivir y consiguiendo las Tijeras, por otra parte Star realmente estuvo seis largos meses intentando buscar a Jackie.

Ruun!

Ambas salen de sus pensamientos al ver como Marco sale del portal montando su Dragón-Ciclo con una enorme alegría, la cual desaparece al ver el rostro de Jackie y Star lleno de miedo y confusión.

" **So*** ¿Qué sucede?" Marco.

"Bueno. . . " Star.

Luego de una muy breve explicación de la situación y de ver la perdida de la Sexy Jackie, Marco parece entender el problema de las dos Chicas.

Pero antes de poder decir algo Marco se baja de Nachos para recoger un reloj que se encuentra en la estrada del cuarto de Jackie.

"¿8 minutos?" Marco.

Luego de pensarlo un instante Marco decide hablar.

"Según lo que me dijo- leí en un libro fue que en la dimensión de la Forjadora el tiempo transcurre de una manera muy diferente de lo normal. . . " Marco.

De acuerdo a lo que Marco dice es que los 8 minutos que Jackie se mantuvo en esa dimensión fueron 15 años para ella mientras que los cinco segundos que Marco y Star estuvieron ahí simplemente fueron 6 meses.

Todo esto dándole sentido a las cosas.

Pum

Jackie cae al piso debido al impacto emocional recibido al saber la verdad de todo y sobre todo el estrés que ha tenido durante los 15 años que estuvo en esa dimensión cayó sobre ella en un instante.

"15 años, 7 meses, 8 días y 9 horas. . . 15 años, 7 meses, 8 días y 9 horas. . . 15 años, 7 meses, 8 días y 9 horas. . ." Jackie.

En un especie circulo Jackie repetía las palabras constantemente sin ningún sentido para cualquiera que escuchara esas palabras.

"Hay no, esto será largo" Star.

"¿Todo está bien?" Marco.

"Si, Si, Si, todo está bien Marco solo necesitamos algo de tiempo" Star.

Ambos miraron a Jackie quien continuaba repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez sin necesidad de parar.

"¿En serio?" Marco.

Star lanza una pequeña risa mientras mueve su cabello de lado.

"Es. . . Cosas de Chicas" Star.

La sonrisa de Star en ese momento parecía ser demasiado brillante tato fue que Marco no tuvo otra opción de desviar su vista ya que si continua viéndola probablemente sus instintos despierten repentinamente.

"Y-Yo me voy" Marco.

Marco se mueve a través del cuarto de Jackie montado sobre su nuevo Dragón-Ciclo para luego salir volando por el gran hueco en el trecho del cuarto de Star.

Aunque Star noto el extraño comportamiento de Marco ahora mismo tiene un problema que resolver frente a ella, para ello entre al closet de Jackie y entre el desorden toma un libro igual de grande que el Libro de Hechizos.

Luego de ponerlo en el suelo lo abre y comienza a buscar entre las páginas de una en una hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

"15 años, 7 meses, 8 días y 9 horas. . . 15 años, 7 meses, 8 días y 9 horas. . ." Jackie.

"Ho~ Jackie mira una foto de Marco en traje de baño~" Star.

Inmediatamente Jackie se levanta y con velocidad sorprendente para tomar la foto con unos ojos demasiado extraños incluyendo su sonrisa torcida.

" _Es tan fácil_ " Star.

* * *

Una vez que Marco llego a su Hogar de inmediato el dio algo de alimento a Nachos, tener un Dragón-Ciclo sin duda emocionante tanto que no puede dejar de sonreír.

"H-Poo" Marco.

Repentinamente el recordar a la Forjadora le hace recordar un suceso en su vida en la infancia cuando su Abuelo le menciono a un Chica con cuernos, piel clara y un cabello largo rojo fuego.

Para eso de su bolsa saca unas Tijeras cono hojas grises adornadas con un mago rojizo Marcado con una D en el medio adornada con lo que parece ser un pluma.

"Abuelo, H-Poo es linda y tal como dijiste tiene un temperamento fuerte" Marco.

Entre ellos las Tijeras comienzan resplandecer y en una de las Hojas aparece la palabra Díaz en ellas.

* * *

 **To be continue. . .**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

 ***** Question, how do you exactly translate "So" in Spanish? Because I still speaking that way, so tell in the reviews please and thank you if you do.

Oh! I'll almost forgot, something hit on my mind this morning a brand new project, for the moment it's only a blue print and most of all not a fanfic about **Star vs the forces of evil**.

I need a change or I'll lose myself. . .

. . . Anyways I really needed this, if you guys are interesting just add me on favorite authors and the notifications will come to you.

Worry not because will be on Spanish too, need more practice I still suck writing :(


	20. Chapter 13

**Star and Jackie vs The Forces of Love (AU) CH 13.**

* * *

You're not having an illusion its real so yes another chapter.

I'm still down and honestly not sure if should continue this Fanfic anymore, big part of me want a Reboot but other not that much, complicate feeling.

Things come and goes all over my mind like re-write characters like personalities, interactions between them, styles, feelings, doubts or all of them?

Or Should I continue Writing on Spanish? Or should I start write on English?. . .

Don't know yet :(

Anyway next Chapter I will respond every Reviews you guys post (If I decide write a next Chapter or create a Reboot)

So Enjoy!

* * *

 **The true Jackie.**

* * *

Al principio las cosas eran muy sencillas, Mi tío tiene una de las mejores tiendas de patinetas en la ciudad vecina, debido a que mi Mamá es la jefa de enfermeras tiene que cumplir largas jornadas de trabajo y mi Papá es un soldado normalmente se encuentra de una lugar a otro.

Jackie pasó gran parte de su infancia con su Tío, enseñándole a patinar, desde deslizarse a través de los barandales hasta realizar saltos en rampas muy inclinadas.

Enseñándole que todo a su alrededor puede convertirse en una rampa siempre y cuando la ley lo permita.

Cuando cumplí los 10 años de edad mi tío me regalo una patineta, en ese momento estaba tan emocionada que quería probarla de inmediato y con el tiempo esto se convirtió en una pasión gigantesca.

Era muy divertido y simplemente se sentía muy libre, luego de eso experimente, me divertí, conocí a un Chico Lindo en el campamento de verano, jugué con mis amigos, Janna se hizo mi mejor amiga, lo cual fue muy sorprendente.

Se podría decir que es una vida de dulces pero en esta historia hay partes que están manchadas en ella, la vez que no logre pasar las preliminares en la competencia de Skateboard, la vez que me sintió inútil por no aprobar matemáticas.

Cosas de adolescentes, esos es lo que muchos dirían, bueno no están del todo equivocados, parte de esas cosas lo son pero lo acontecimientos más recientes en su vida no parecen serlo.

¿Saben? Tengo una Amiga nueva la cual me ayudo a conquistar mis miedos e inseguridades, ella siempre está sonriendo sin importar si las cosas están muy oscuras o tenebrosas.

Cunado pensaba que no podía dar una paso más ella lograba hacerme dar ese paso que se necesita para continuar, la mejor de todos y probablemente una verdadera Amiga.

Su nombre es Star Butterfly puede que se vea como una Chica con problemas de hiperactividad, adicta al azúcar, de gustos muy raros, pero en verdad ella es una "Princesa Mágica de otra Dimensión" con verdadera Magia como suele ver en los cuentos de hadas.

Verdaderamente la aprecio mucho, en ocasione compartimos las mismas ropas, aunque ella suele usar colores demasiado llamativos, jugamos mucho, hablamos mucho y no hay secretos entre nosotras.

Ya que ella me dijo todo lo que sentía por Marco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía, cuando me lo dijo todo a mi alrededor desapareció me desmaye de la impresión.

Luego Star intento golpearme con fuerza para despertarme esa fue la primera vez que la golpee con todo lo que tenía normalmente entraría en pánico o incluso lloraría.

Extrañamente lo acepte con mucha calma, bueno no es cierto realmente me aterre al saber que Star también le gusta Marco, digan lo que quieran de ella pero Star es muy linda incluso los Chicos no pueden evitar mirarla a escondidas.

Es normal sentirse así de intimidada, aun así ¿Por qué no me enoja esto? Realmente no logro entenderme, puedo mentir para lograr algo o por hacerme sentir importante.

Pero cuando estoy con Star me hacer decir todo lo que siento hasta incluso ser lo más sincera posible, en el caso de Janna suelo ser honesta también aunque debido a su personalidad prefiero mantener una cierta distancia.

Si describiera a Star sería decir que es mi Mejor Amiga con quien se puede contar en cualquier situación, también decidimos llevar las cosas coma ms calma con Marco.

Por tal motivo ambas decidimos una cosa "Sin importar cuál de las dos sea la Novia de Marco seguiremos siendo amigas" vaya cliché pero es algo que hizo a Star muy feliz.

Ahora está el problema principal la Mewbertad de Star, algo que todos lo Mewmanos suelen tener cuando cumplen su 14 años es diferente dependiendo de la persona.

Pero sus cambios son físico e incluso muy extraños machas en la piel, cambio de color en ojos, tendencias a ser más salvajes, todo el paquete de emociones un típico adolecente sumando la transformación antinatural.

Pero en el caso de la realeza Butterfly se convierte en algo muy extremo su cuerpo se transforma de manera literal en una especie de Mariposa monstruo o algo así.

Luego de cambiar completamente se vuelve "Inestable" según el Hombrecito azul que vive en el libro de Star, ella comenzara a buscar entre los Chicos a su alrededor con la intención de encontrar su posible pareja ideal.

Aparentemente Star debería tomar a un chico de su agrado y con él elevarse a los cielos para poder completar su metamorfosis eso debió suceder.

Pero ¡Eso no sucedió! El Hombrecito azul dijo que ella eligió a su pareja perfecta durante su transformación y eso la llevo a poder aparearse con él, cosa que se supone que no sucede.

Debido a eso tuvo que intervenir por primera vez en milenios comento el hombrecito azul.

¡Sin embargo sucedió! ¡Y en consecuencia Marco también eligió a Star!

Pum!

* * *

Luego de cerrar su diario con gran fuerza Jackie comienza a respirar profundamente mientras cuenta de uno al diez mientras, al calmarse deja su diario a un lado y camina directo a su closet.

El cuarto de Jackie suele ser con ciertos colores neutros pero vivos y por supuesto las paredes adornadas con muchas, realmente muchas Fotos de Marco.

Pero ahora. . . Es diferente. . .

Las fotos se encuentran esparcidas por todo el suelo sin algún orden o propósito en específico simplemente están ahí, algunas de ellas están rayadas con marcador negro y otras cortas, otras tiene insertadas con imágenes de Jackie misma.

Los colores vivos desaparecieron siendo remplazados por completa oscuridad esto debido a que Jackie cambio sus cortinas con otras que son mucho más oscuras.

Prácticamente todo está en completa penumbra, las únicas indicaciones de luz provenían de las velas que adornaban el lugar, luego del incidente de la Mewbertad, Jackie se encerró en su cuarto sin decir ninguna palabra a Star.

No salía a no ser por comida o baño paso todo el tiempo encerado escuchando música muy deprimente todo el tiempo además escribía en su diario todo el tiempo gastando casi todas sus páginas con pensamientos e ideas muy extrañas.

El habiente era completamente lúgubre si alguien entrara en él sentiría la sensación de depresión que está presente.

En este lugar Jackie cambia sus ropas con unas de color negro, sus pantalones negros son ajustados y flexibles para mayor comodidad, al igual que su camisa de manga larga.

Además complemente este atuendo con unas vendas de color negro cubriendo sus pies de una manera ajustaban la mezclada con unas sandalias del mismo color.

Luego unas guantes hechos de vendas y látex negro el cual permite la mayor flexibilidad para poder realizar cualquier maniobra, ahora el toque final una máscara negra en al cual solo tiene dos aberturas para los ojos.

Para terminar Jackie toma una mochila pequeña en su espalda del mismo color y con eso termino sus preparativos.

" _Es hora_ " Jackie.

Con agilidad y movimientos sorprendentes que van en contra de la gravedad ella se mueve a trasvés del cuarto hasta llagar a la ventana, al abrirla la noche todavía está presente.

5:42 a.m.

Al parecer no tardara en salir el sol, debe darse prisa, luego abre su ventana y con un salto similar al de los Ninjas Jackie desaparece en la penumbra de la noche.

* * *

Nok Nok

"¿Jackie? Soy Star" Star.

Nok Nok

"¿Puede abrir la puerta? Han pasado cinco días" Star.

Luego del incidente de la Mewbertad el Director Skeeves insistió en continuar con las actividades de la escuela a pesar de las condiciones que se encontraba la escuela.

Diciendo algo como "No es necesario gastar el Oro, Digo, presupuesto para algo que solo se necesita pintura" luego de eso el edificio continuo se derrumbó y nadie puedo continuar con las clases.

Luego fue obligado a reparar la escuela y el Oro que había recibido tuvo que ser usado para la reconstrucción de la escuela, por ello durante seis días no hubo escuela.

Creo que algunos estudiantes y Maestros escucharon llorar al Director después de pagar por toda la reparación.

Por supuesto hubo mucha alegría de ambas partes ya que los Maestros tuvieron que descansar de igual manera que los estudiantes y con su paga, mientras que los estudiantes se divirtieron durante la semana.

Star estuvo tan feliz con la noticia que no se pudo contener e invito a todas su amigas para diviértase sin parar durante todo el tiempo que pudiera, desafortunadamente las cosa no pasaron como ella deseara.

Cunado invito a Janna ella dijo que se encontraba muy ocupada haciendo ¿Algo? Mencionado sobre liberar todo su ser, extraño e incomprensible para Star, por lo tanto no disponible.

Pony se encontraba indispuesta debido a una especie de Baile o algo de St. Olga lo cual hizo que Star no quisiera saber ningún detalle a eso.

Birttney la acompaño una vez y otra con Chantal y Sabrina quien su apariencia como actitud comenzó a cambiar, más preciso cada vez que veía a Star ella parecía mirarla con un odio muy marcado en ellos, bueno al menos fue divertido aun así, luego de eso todo lo demás lo paso sola en total aburrimiento.

Por ultimo Jackie, luego de que Marco diera semejante propuesta, Jackie ha permanecido encerada en su cuarto todo este tiempo, Star se preocupó demasiado por ella ya que ni siquiera parecía salir a comer ni siquiera para el baño.

Al principio, decidió no molestarla esperando pacientemente para que Jackie pudiera calmarse lo suficiente para que ellas pudieran tener una conversación seria sobre Marco.

Pero desafortunadamente nada de eso sucedió luego de cuatro días, primero intento tocar a la puerta sin mucha fuerza, otra ocasión intento llamarla, otra golpeo la puerta y otra más llamo con mayor insistencia.

Esto es debido a que Jackie nunca salió de su cuarto a pesar de la gran insistencia de Star añadiendo el hecho de que ella ni siquiera comía o salía al baño.

Nock! Nock!

Luego de seis días Star golpeo la puerta con mayor insistencia que antes.

"¡Jackie Abre la Puerta!" Star.

Nock! Nock!

Ahora con mucha más fuerza.

"¡Jackie, Voy a entrar!" Star.

Star apunta su varita hacia la puerta y con un leve respiro un rayo de color rosa golpea la puerta haciendo que esta explote y caiga en pedazos.

Una vez que el humo se dispersa, Star entra al cuarto de Jackie e intentar tener una necesaria conversación entre ellas dos.

"¡Muy bien Jackie, tenemos. . .!. . . Hablar" Star.

El cuarto esta en completa penumbra a excepción de la luz que entra a través de la ventana, alrededor del cuarto hay muchas velas unas están totalmente consumidas mientras que otras están todavía encendidas.

Las fotografías de Marco que se encontraban coligadas ahora se encuentran en el piso, hay unas que están cortadas y otras están formando una especie de pentagrama como lo había visto en uno de los libros de Janna.

Deprimente, triste y sobre todo perturbador, bueno, más de lo usual, esto podría ser algo mucho más serio de lo que se ve.

"¿Jackie?" Star.

Pero sin vista de la dueña de este cuarto, con una vista sencilla no hay rastro alguno, Star decide realizar una vista a gran profundidad, comenzando por debajo de la cama, en el closet hasta la dentro de las almohadas y el colchón.

"¿Jackie?" Star.

Nuevamente vuelve su mirada alrededor del cuarto solo para darse cuenta de lo obvió.

"No está" Star.

Star ahora solo está mirando la ventana abierta del cuarto de Jackie mientras que el despertador de Jackie suena puntual como es de costumbre a las 7:45 am.

"Hay no" Star.

Dejándole un mal presentimiento al inicio del día.

* * *

Star se prepara como suele hacerlo todos los días, también toma su mochila como de costumbre y desayuna un cereal, normalmente Jackie la acompaña solo que esta ocasión. . . se encuentra sola y preocupada.

". . ." Star.

Star no es del tipo de persona que suele preocuparse por las cosas o de los que piensan mucho, pero en este monumento la preocupación la hace comer con lentitud.

El hecho de que Jackie haya desaparecido la hacer sentirse inquieta ya que su mejor Amiga ha desaparecido, agregando el hecho de que tendrá que darles una explicación a los Padres de Jackie y también a su Mamá de ¿Por qué desapareció la Hija de un Noble de la tierra? Mientras Star s encontraba cerca quien tiene la Varita Real en sus manos.

"Haaaa" Star.

Solo puede suspirar profundamente Star no es buena cuando se trata de pensar, de hecho esto le quita el apetito y deja el plato vacío en el fregadero.

Bueno aunque el plato este vacío, ella normalmente suele comer cinco platos de cereal sin problema el hecho de que solo haya comido dos es el reflejo de la preocupación de Star.

Nuevamente vuelve a mirar el reloj de la pared la parecer todavía es temprano las clases no iniciaran dentro de una hora, esto le provoca lago de risa ya que la única razón para levantarse tan temprano era por Jackie.

Y su gran obsesión por esperar a Marco para que ella tuviera su saludo especial con él antes de todos los días, con una pequeña sonrisa amarga toma su mochila y se dijere a la puerta principal.

Clik.

"Hey Star" Marco.

Al abrir la puerta Star recibe una gran e inesperada sorpresa.

"H-Hey" Star.

¡Rayos! Algo que Star había olvidado algo muy importante, desde el suceso de la Mewbertad ella intentó evitar a Marco lo más posible, pero él fue tan persistente en acercase a ella a pesar de todo.

Pero luego de esa increíble e inesperada hermosa propuesta ¿existe alguien que pueda ser capaz de reusar semejante propuesta?

"MAhwco~" Star.

De hecho ni siquiera ella es capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra coherente cunado se encuentra con Marco por primera vez en las mañanas.

* * *

"¡Star Butterfly Cásate conmigo!" Marco.

Star entro en un Shock catatónico las palabras habían llegado a su cerebro pero aun así no podía comprenderlas, los gritos de todos los presentes no parecían ser captadas por ella.

Lo único la pudo regresar a la realidad fue el sonido de Jackie cayendo al suelo como una roca.

Su rostro se calentó, su corazón no podía dejar de palpitar, sus marcas en sus mejillas brillaban con intensidad, su mente se encontraba en Blanco.

Star intento responder a Marco quien se encontraba mirándola fijamente sin apartar los ojos de ella, las palabras no salían como ella quiere.

"P-Por. . . " Star.

Todos los presentes estaban en total silesio esperando escuchar a profundidad el desarrollo de este famoso evento.

"S-Ssss. . . " Star.

Star sigue sin poder responder a pesar de esforzarse para ello ¿Hace cuánto se conocen? ¿Seis meses? .

"¿P-Podemos-s Primero ser Nov-vios?" Star.

Marco inmediatamente le sonríe y con un ferviente movimiento de su rostro acepta la propuesta sin ninguna queja.

* * *

Cada vez que Star recuerda el incidente no puede evitar sentir que su estomaga la hace sentir un revoloteo el cual sube hacia su boca del estómago y para llegar a su corazón.

En ocasiones sus piernas tiemblan al igual que sus manos, esta sensación esto lo que sus Padres hablaban, lo que otras Princesas Hablaban, Lo que algunas de sus Amigas decían.

¡Amor!

Esa es la verdadera sensación la cual había leído por mucho tiempo y la cual las demás Princesas no dejaban de hablar, no existe otra palabra mejor pada describirlo que "Mágico"

"¿Star?" Marco.

"Ho, Lo siento me perdí por un instante" Star.

Por un instante Star escalo al mundo de su imaginación sin darse cuenta.

"Entonces ¿Nos vamos?" Marco.

Sin duda ni un instante Marco toma la mano de Star para dirigirse a la escuela.

* * *

Para Star el ir a la Escuela es tedioso y aburrido, más aburrido que cualquier otra cosa, Matemáticas, Historia, Ciencia sociales, Literatura, Geografía ¡¿Por qué es importarte recordar fechas, números y nombres?! Simplemente tallen sus nombres en lugares públicos como lo hacen en Mewni.

Pero ahora es diferente. . .

Todo esto se debe a la persona que la está tomando de la mano con firmeza y suavidad, el simple hecho de sentir la mano de Marco la hacer sentir tan ligera que su estómago y pecho están vacíos.

Marco mira constantemente a Star con cierto rubor en sus mejillas al parecer él comparte la misma sensación.

Pub.

Para gran sorpresa de Star el agarre de su mano con Marco cambio de posición en esta forma ahora su dedos están entrelazados un entre otro como si fuera un tejido.

Por extraño que parezca esto parece incrementar el rito ce su corazón al igual que la sensación, las marcas en sus mejillas no pueden evitar brillar al igual incluso se puede ver un poco más de rubor en el rostro de Marco.

Haaaaa~

¿Puede existir algo más maravilloso que esto?

El mundo alrededor de ambos ha desaparecido dejándolos en una nube de colores delicados y fragancias deliciosas, en ciertos momentos deseaban que su caminata nunca terminara.

* * *

Mientras Marco y Star seguían en su propia nube, ninguno de los dos presto atención a sus alrededores.

Los Chicos no podían evitar sentirse celosos o enojados con Marco a pesar de no tener nada en contra de él, pero el verlo con semejante felicidad le provoca que esas emociones emergen.

Entre ellos había algunos que habían intentado acercarse a Star desde día, puede que tenga una mentalidad algo infantil pero ella es atractiva en cierta manera, en el momento en el que Marco comenzó a acercase a ella fue el momento en el cual los Chicos decidieron actuar.

Pero quien hubiese imaginado que ella se transformaría en un especie de criatura extraña, fue ese motivo en el cual ella mantuvieron cierta distancia de ella a pesar de que ellos tuvieron oportunidad de hacer alguno movimiento hacia Star esto gracias a que estaba gran parte del tiempo sola en la semana libre.

Y viéndolos juntos los hace arrepentirse mucho.

En cuanto a las Chicas la reacción de algunas al verlos juntos fue sorpresa y confusión, luego del incidente de la Mewbertad todas las chicas sin excepción confortaron o empatizaron con Star, después de todo ella es una Chica.

Las que normalmente no hablaban mucho con ella comenzaron a saludarla para darles ánimo, la que la odiaban por estar cerca de Marco le ofrecieron dulces para animarla.

Las que ya eran amigas de ella hablaban mucho más con ella y hasta la cuidaron debido a la ausencia de Jackie, pero ahora el verla junto a Marco, las llenar de rabia, celos, desagrado, creo que algunas hasta la maldijeron.

Ver parejas en la escuela es normal pero verlos a estos dos de alguna manera les provoca sensaciones anormales.

* * *

Algo que pasó desapercibido por pocos fue el ver un par de binoculares negros saliendo de los arbustos, con el sol resplandeciente y por lo tanto las lentes brillaban demasiado, sumando también el hecho de que los binoculares negros resaltan sobre los arbustos verde pálido.

Entre ellos el sonido de murmullos hacia que su presencia fuese mucho más notoria de lo que se supone que no debería.

Crack!

Debido a la excesiva fuerza los binoculares quedaron hechos pedazos, posteriormente de entre los arbustos comienzan a emerger pequeñas líneas de humo para luego encenderse en llamas y para el final todo se vuelve cenizas.

Dejando a la vista al Tom Lucitor el Príncipe del Inframundo, sus ojos brillan con un fuego resplandeciente al igual que sus alrededores, cualquiera que lo viera sabía de inmediato lo que sucedía.

Celos.

Una emoción que vuelve demente hasta la más sana persona enloquece o pude llegar a hacer cosas que lo haga arrepentirse.

En el caos de Tom el suele llevar las cosas a otro nivel en el cual enciende todo en llamas a las cosas o a las personas que suelen enfadarlo, este tipo de situación no sería la excepción, sin embargo no puede hacerlo.

Cuando se firmó en tratado entre el recién formado Inframundo y la Tierra, se estipulo que ningún demonio atacaría a ningún Humano o tomaría alguna Alma por la fuerza.

Los demonios pueden pasar libremente pero no se permite interferir con las decisiones de un Humano, por eso solo actúan si son convocados por uno a cambio de algo voluntario.

Por lo tanto romper este acuerdo llevaría a muy serias consecuencias que están mucho más allá de su control.

También hay otra razón para no hacerlo, Star es su Amor desde siempre en el momento que la vio por primera vez cayo encantado por ella y Marco puede que no lo parezca pero ellos dos mejores amigos casi desde niños, la primera vez que se conocieron fueron en una de esas juntas entre el Inframundo y la Tierra.

"Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para separarlos o algo. . . " Tom.

Le cuesta mucho poder controlarse en este momento, tampoco puede evitar sentirse traicionado la realidad es que ninguno de los dos lo traiciono, Marco lo llamo antes de confesarse a Star y al escucharlo Tom destruyo su teléfono.

Técnicamente Tom y Star no están en una relación en este momento, se tomaron un tiempo fuera o eso quiere creer Tom, pero el verlos así hace que le duela el pecho.

". . . No sé qué hacer. . ." Tom.

Tom coloca ambas manos en sus bolsas del pantalón y con tristeza observa a Marco y Star quienes siguen en su mundo de fantasías mientras se dirigen al interior de los edificios.

"Es Lindo"

"¿Sera amigo de Star?"

"¿Ex-Novio?"

Muchos susurros son captados por Tom al mirar a los alrededores muchos de los chicos y Chicas lo observan con cierta sorpresa al igual que con interés, en este punto al incomodidad lo comienza a inundar dejándolo con la única solución correcta, irse. . .

Pensándolo mejor ¿Por qué intento ocultarse? Esa es una de habilidad de la cual carece mucho, cuando jugaba con todos los demás chicos en esas reuniones él siempre era el primero en ser encontrado.

Vaya que es muy malo para. . .

". . . Escondiéndote. . ."

Tom se detiene al escuchar una voz casi fantasmal la cual no podía identificar de dónde provenía.

"Realmente eres muy malo escondiéndote"

Una vez que la voz pudo escucharse cerca de la arboleda y matorrales un escalofrió recorrió su espalda el cual es demasiado similar al de aquella persona.

Luego de entre ese lugar una figura vestida de Negro con mallas, sandalias muy ligeras y su cara estaba cubriendo su rostro dejando únicamente a la vista sus ojos verdes.

Esta no es la primera vez que Tom ha visto a esta persona este escalofrió lo hace saber de a quien le pertenece.

"¿Verdad?" Jackie.

Sin duda es ella.

"J-Jackie ¿Cierto?" Tom.

Tom no es de aquellos demonios que suelen olvidar almas corruptas, sea cual sea el alma Tom es capaz de recordarla, cuando se trata de este tema él es muy recto y asertivo.

Pero ver a esta Chica Jackie de alguna manera le provoca incomodidad suficiente para hacerlo tartamudear, es como si algo en ella lo hace dudar.

"Si vas a seguir a alguien debes mezclarte con tu alrededor" Jackie.

"¿Me estás ignorando?" Tom.

"Y una vez que lo hayas logrado podrás seguir a tu objetivo sin preocuparte de ser de descubierto" Jackie.

Jackie continuó hablando sin esperar ninguna palabra de Tom.

"Oye, realmente me estas ignorando" Tom.

Y por supuesto él se está molestando por esto, pero su enojo puede esperar hay algo que debe saber primero y eso es el ¿Por qué? esta con esa vestimenta y además ¿Cómo demonios ella puede ocultarse de semejante manera sin ser notada por él?

"O-Oye, esa apariencia. . ." Tom.

Para cuando Tom intentaba empezar una conversación con Jackie, él se da cuenta de que ahora se encuentra completamente solo.

La Jackie que se encontraba frente a él había desaparecido sin dejar algun rastro, esto dejo a Tom en completa sorpresa, tanto que no sabía ¿Qué hacer en este momento?

". . . Mézclate con tu alrededor. . ." Jackie.

La voz de ella susurraba como el mismo viento inexistente en el momento, Tom simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido ante semejante acción.

"Wow, Ustedes también vieron eso ¿Verdad?" Tom.

Todos los presentes sin excepción asintieron en afirmación a la pregunta de Tom ya que se encontraban tan sorprendidos que no podían creer si lo que vieron fue una ilusión o simplemente fue una pesadilla.

Luego el escalofrió en su espalda había desaparecido por completo al igual que la pareciera de Jackie parecía como si nunca estuvo frente a él, esto es verdaderamente alarmante es un alivio que él o Star o Marco no estén en su mira, porque eso sería muy peligroso.

Luego de eso Tom siguió su camino a su carruaje para regresar a su Hogar y seguir meditando sobre la situación de que su Mejor amigo y Primer amor ahora están juntos.

* * *

"¿Nos vemos después?" Star.

Su voz es tenue pero sin duda existe la mayor satisfacción que pude haber.

"Terminando la clase iremos directo a la tienda del Mall" Marco.

Las clases se fueron con rapidez para estos dos, esto es debido a que en cada una de ellas, su tiempo pasaba en constantes miradas sobre ellos, arrojar besos entre ellos.

Y por supuesto en cada persona a su alrededor lo podía ver con claridad sumando el hecho de poder sentir la extraña atmosfera a su alrededor, Melosa, intensa, sofocante y perfectamente incomoda.

Cualquiera podía sentirse atormentado por esa horripilante melosa, algunos Chicos y Chicas han tenido que soportar esta atmosfera durante varias clases anteriores.

Y para los primeros que la experimente ya tienen una idea de lo que realmente está sucediendo.

Todos saben sobre el incidente en donde Star se transformó en una especie de Monstruo Mariposa mientras estaba raptando chicos indiscriminadamente y por consiguiente Marco también fue capturado.

Pero nadie sabe exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió en verdad solo pueden especular o simplemente hacer rumores, solo una cosa es segura y es que definitivamente sucedió algo entre estos dos.

Los Maestros deberían hacer algo, ¿no? Bueno eso sería lo correcto, sin embargo. . .

" _E-Entonces la ecuación se c-corrige de esta manera. . ._ "

Sin embargo. . .

" _Todo c-comenzó hace 6-6000 años atrás. . ._ "

Sin embargo. . .

" _Por t-tal motivo l-la materia no puede e-existe en el mismo espacio. . ._ "

Sin embargo. . .

" _Cuando m-mezclas estas s-soluciones. . ._ "

Sin embargo. . . ¡Es muy molesto!

Los Chicos estaban muy celosos al igual que molestos, las Chicas se sentían igual y también el maestro de Física lloraba lleno de celos y desesperación al ver a estos dos.

Normalmente estos dos no suelen compartir todas las clases pero gracias a la intervención de La reina Moon y el soborno al Director fue así como ellos se aseguraron que siempre estuvieran juntos.

Aunque solo hubo una Maestra la cual nunca dejo que su clase cambiara incluso si la Reina Moon o el Director insistieran, ya están Maestra es muy estricta con sus lecciones normalmente el Director tiene toda razón en cuanto este tipo de decisiones, pero debido a que todos los estudiantes que entran con ella, obtienen el nivel de aprobación es de 100% al término de cada curso escolar.

Nadie pudo contradecirla así que al final el Director no pudo negarse a ella, por eso su última clase estarán separados.

Por lo tanto el día continúo con esta incomodidad durante mucho tiempo hasta llegar a la clase de esta Maestra hasta llegar a la su clase donde ambos tenía que separarse.

"Nos vemos después" Marco.

"Si" Star.

Chu.

Enseguida Marco se acerca lo suficiente para darle un pequeño y corto beso en los labios antes de que ambos tomar su propio camino hacia su salón de clases.

Caminado con pasos ligeros y prácticamente envueltos en lo que suele llamar amor adolecente esto fue hasta que Marco recuera algo.

"Ha" Marco.

La parecer cuando dicen que el Amor te vuelve tonto se pude decir que no es mentira, Marco nunca olvida nada que tenga que ver con la escuela pero por primera vez olvido el libro de Algebra.

No sabe si debe sentirse preocupado o avergonzado, al parecer todo el entrenamiento que ha tenido desde niño se está perdiendo, puede que si se sigue descuidando puede que algún día muera.

Pensándolo mejor. . .

"¿Qué tan descuidado me estoy haciendo?" Marco.

". . . Muy descuidado. . . "

"¡Hum!" Marco.

La voz entre las sombras sorprendió tanto a Marco que su reacción no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que cubrieran su boca con un pañuelo empañado con lleno de una sustancia llamada cloroformo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo perder la conciencia en un instante.

Este atacante no es otro más que Jackie en persona la cual ha salido de las sombras luego de haber inutilizado a su objetivo.

"Bien, ahora fase dos" Jackie.

* * *

Riiiiing!

Al sonido de la campana es la indicación para el término de las molestas clases, Star es la primera en salir del Salón y por su puesto en estos momentos lo primero que desea hacer es encontrarse con Marco.

Pero antes de eso hace una pequeña parada en los baños sin prestarle atención a nadie de las que encuentran ahí.

Lo primero por supuesto es su cabello tiene que estar lo mejor peinado sin ningún cabello salido de su posición para ello transforma su varita en un cepillo para hacerlo.

Anteriormente Star no se preocupaba por este tipo de cosas, ahora mismo solo dese verse bien para estar con Marco.

"Listo" Star.

Una vez que todo parece en perfecto desde su cabello, blusa y falda, guarda su varita para dirigirse con Marco.

"Escuche que ella y Marco ahora están juntos"

"Qué envidia"

En cualquier otra situación pasaría de largo cualquier comentario o conversación ajena a ella pero por alguna razón hay algo dentro de ella la impulsa a hacer algo que nunca haría, así que Star vuelve su mirada hacia las chicas mostrándoles una sonrisa de superioridad.

En respuesta a eso las Chicas que mantenían su conversación simplemente se molestaron tanto que por un instante parecía que estaban a punto de saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento.

Aun así Star continuo su camino sin problema alguno ¿Por qué será? Pero haber hecho eso le hico sentir muy bien.

"¡Esa Maldita Perra!"

"¡Le partiré esa repugnante sonrisa!"

Este nuevo sentimiento de superioridad es muy excitante prácticamente todo su ser le hacía comportarse de esta manera, pensándolo mejor, mirando a los alrededores había Chicas que la miraban con cierto odio al igual que envidia.

Los Chicos bueno siguen todavía teniendo miedo de acercase a ella pero aun así eso no impide mirar a Star con mucho interés.

Esto provoca una sonrisa en su rostro.

Para cuando ya se había dado cuenta ya se encuentra frente el casillero de Marco pero él no se encontraba ahí lo cual es extraño ya que él siempre es demasiado puntal en todo.

Lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue esperar algo que es muy mala, luego de 6 minutos la impaciencia la inundo y de inmediato tomo su teléfono para llamar a Marco.

"Space unicorn Soaring through the stars Delivering the rainbows all around the world~"

Lo sorprendente de todo fue escuchar el tono que Marco suele poner en su celular el cual sonaba a una lado de ella y al mirar ahí lo noto, en una esquina al lado de su casillero estaban los cuadernos de Marco eso la preocupo ya que jamás dejaría sus cuádrenos en un lugar como ese.

Rápidamente comienza a revisar el lugar de manera meticulosa, de punta a punta para darse cuenta de que el rastro indicaba el hecho de un ataque sorpresa.

Star no es tan buena rastreadora como su Padre pero al menos tiene el conocimiento básico para poder hacerlo, no fue muy buena haciéndolo o mejor dicho no presto la suficiente atención.

Ahora esas habilidades serían muy útiles lo mejor es buscar una manera de poder localizar a quien sea. . .

"¡Al libro de Hechizos!" Star.

De inmediato Star no perdió tiempo y decidió volar hacia el Hogar de los Thomas.

* * *

Por aluna razón la cabeza Marco le dolía mucho, también se mostraba muy mareado lo último que logra recopilar es como alguien cubrió su boca con un pañuelo.

¿Pudiera ser que haya estado bañado en Amoniaco? Sin embargo su efecto fue muy rápido además su actual cuerpo resiste todo tiempo de venenos o paralizantes.

Aun así ¿Quién haría esto? Le lugar es oscuro a excepción de unas velas alrededor lo cual daba la suficiente luz tan solo para poder ver algo o intentar percibir algo, lo primero conseguir ropa luego será salir de este lugar.

CliK

De inmediato Marco vuelve su mirada a su mano para darse cuenta de que está amarrada con un grillete.

CliK

También su otra mano esta igual, no solo eso sus piernas tiene sus propios grilletes con cadenas, por más fuerza que hacia no parecían romperse la posición en la que se encuentra es sin duda para torturar o eso es lo que quisiera creer porque. . .

"¡Esto desnudo!" Marco.

Sobre él solo hay una toalla que a simple vista y además contado la sensación es fácil deducir que está desnudo debajo de esa toalla.

"¡Haaa! ¡Vamos rómpete!" Marco.

Aun con más fuerza no se quiebran de hecho. . .

"¡Ahg!" Marco.

El ardor y dolor en los grilletes se esparce hacia su cuerpo dejándolo más débil además eso grilletes tiene ¡¿Runas?! Esto está muy mal.

"¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!" Marco.

"Solo tranquilízate"

Una voz femenina resonó en medio de la oscuridad, Marco intento buscar con sus ojos al dueño de esa voz, se supone que él puede ver en la oscuridad pero al parecer estas cadenas lo suprimen.

"Una vez que Todo termine serás libre"

Suena muy dudoso pero esas palabras no se percibe ninguna mentira, Quizás lo mejor será saber la identidad de su secuestrador.

"¿En serio?" Marco.

"Por supuesto"

Todavía tiene dudas sobre eso aun así lo mejor es tratar de librarse de estas cadenas antes de que decida hacer lo que desea.

"Ahg" Marco.

Al parecer las cadenas continúan teniendo efecto sobre él.

"No sirve de nada que las rompas esas cadenas absorben y suprimen la energía de cualquier demonio que sea atrapado en ellas"

¿Demonio? ¿A caso esta persona también es un cazador? Lo más probable no pertenezca a ninguna de las casas, lo que significa es que debe ser un "Freelancer" esos son muy problemáticos siempre suelen hacer este tipo de cosas solo por la venganza u odio.

"Se todo acerca de ti Marco"

Lo mejor es saber más a detalle antes de decir algo innecesario.

"¿En serio? ¿Podrías decirme cual es mi color favorito?" Marco.

Veamos que tanto sabe verdaderamente esta persona.

"Es el purpura"

Ok, Marco no se lo esperaba tuvo suerte.

"Bien ¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?" Marco.

"Chilaquiles con queso en salsa roja"

Oye esto se pone algo intrigante ¿Cómo sabe eso?

"Ok eso es. . . " Marco.

"Alfonso y Ferguson fueron tus mejores amigos hasta que se mudaron, tienes la costumbre doblar las servilletas con diferentes formas, en tus tiempos libre te encanta encerrarte en tu cuarto para jugar videojuegos hasta el amanecer, anteriormente tenías una colección ciertas revistar con contenido para adulto. . ."

"¡Hey!" Marco.

En este momento solo puede enrojecerse al no saber que decir en contra de eso, sin embargo el culpable parece acercarse hacia Marco pero desafortunadamente esta persona lleva puesta una capucha al igual de un abrigo largo hasta los pies su rostro no puede ser visto.

". . . El cual dejaste de "Utilizar" Después de que Brittney Wong se mudó a tu casa. . . "

Marco simplemente quedo en silencio ¿Cómo demonios sabe eso? Nadie sabe eso ni siquiera su informante lo sabe.

"Contando también que has gastado parte de tus ahorros y mesada en una video llamada para esto"

De entre las sobras una mano mostro un secreto enorme a Marco el cual es una tarjeta que obtuvo de cierto pato con traje.

"E-Eso" Marco.

"No te preocupes Marco eres un Chico después de todo"

La voz parecía aclararse más lo cual hizo que Marco pudiera intentar identificar esa voz, la cual es femenina o intenta serlo, lo mejor será esperar a que haga su movimiento antes de. . .

"Porque siempre te estoy viendo"

Una vez que el secuestrador retira su capucha, Marco queda en completo Shock al no saber cómo reaccionar ya que frente a él se encontraba la persona que jamás se imaginó.

". . . Jackie" Marco.

Miles de preguntas sacudieron su cabeza una tras otra intentado comprender si realmente está sucediendo esto o es algún especie de error o quizás algo tiene alguna especie de alucinación o pesadilla.

"¿Sorprendido? Bueno es normal después de todo no esperabas algo como esto ¿Verdad?" Jackie.

Lentamente se acerca a Marco con una mirada muy extraña la cual le provoca un escalofrío en la espalda, describirlo sería como ver a los de alguien que no ha dormido bien considerando las pequeñas ojeras.

Sin mencionar que también su sonrisa es parecida a la de los villanos de Comics luego de capturar al héroe y lo más resaltante son esos ojos que parecen tener la sensación de algo malo.

"Jackie ¿Realmente eres Jackie? Y si lo eres ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Marco.

Marco busca una respuesta desesperadamente tratando de hacerse a la idea de que ella puede que no sea la Jackie que él conoce y le suele pasar el tiempo compartiendo momento divertidos.

Pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta Jackie simplemente camino para colocarse a un lado al hacerlo una de sus manos toca el peso de Marco haciéndolo de manera que le causa escalofríos.

"¡¿Q-Qué H-Haces?!" Marco.

"Algo que debí hacer hace tiempo" Jackie.

Con una voz fuerte lentamente ella se mueve delante del semidesnudo Marco para luego retirar su manto haciendo que los ojos de Marco se abrieran como platos blancos además el rubor en su rostro se convirtió en color rojo como el tomate.

Esto era debido a que Jackie se entra completamente desnuda frente a él pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa ella se sube encima de Marco mientras ella comienza a saborear el momento.

"Descuida Marco me aseguraré también de que lo disfrutes" Jackie.

Una vez que termina retira de un jalón la única tela de ropa que cubre su virilidad.

* * *

"¿No?" Star.

"No" Glossaryck.

"¿Qué quieres decir con No?" Star.

"Pues, No" Glossaryck.

Star no es una cazadora o mucho menos alguien muy lista pero al menos sabía que hay algo que tenía la solución para todos problemas y eso es el Libro de Hechizos.

"¿Por qué?" Star.

"Porque No estas lista" Glossaryck.

Claro que no tomo en cuenta la molesto cuidador con sus molestos reproches de "No es el momento" "Todavía no puedes hacerlo" "Necesitas más Practica" o lo más reciente "No estas Lista"

"¡Por Favor! ¡Necesitó ver ese capítulo!" Star.

"Star" Glossaryck.

Lentamente Glossaryck flota sobre el libro de Hechizos separando completamente de Star del Libro de Hechizos.

"Las cosa deben suceder como normalmente deben hacerlo como el viento, en cuanto a ti, todavía tiene que recorrer un camino para ello" Glossaryck.

Por mucho que Star deseara que Glossaryck la ayudara es muy obvio que eso no pasara, esto solo incremente su preocupación, mientras más tiempo pase más incrementa la posibilidad de peligro.

Star en este momento tiene el deseo de saber el paradero de su Novio.

"En primer lugar ¿Por qué deseas Leer el capítulo prohibido de Eclipsa?" Glossaryck.

Bueno si tuviera que decirlo "Quiero encontrar a mi Novio" claro que eso simplemente haría que Glossaryck la ignorar mucho más o a menos. . .

"Veras sucedió algo muy, muy, muy importante. . ." Star.

Glossaryck levanta una de sus cejas manteniendo cierta duda sobre las razones para revelar un capitulo prohibido de Eclipsa.

"Ho" Star.

Ahora que lo piensa con claridad su Mamá una vez le dijo si alguien cercana a ella llegara a estar en peligro debería contactarse con ella de inmediato o de lo contrario debe acudir con Glossaryck.

Y por supuesto una sonrisa ligeramente malévola aparece el rostro de Star y por supuesto Glossaryck de inmediato que ella está tramando algo tonto o peligroso.

"Ho~ Glossaryck~ es una emergencia, Jackie desapareció~ alguien la secuestro~ estoy muy preocupada por ella~" Star.

Star ha estado ayudando en varias ocasiones a los talleres de Drama con efectos visuales, colores, explosiones y sobre todo Magia de verdad, gracias a eso ahora es capaz de realizar actuación tan realista que es capaz de convencer a cualquiera.

O esos es lo que cree, claro que para Glossaryck es lo más obvio las intenciones ocultas de Star.

"Es por eso que necesito ver el capítulo Prohibido~ Para poder entrar a mi Mejor Amiga desapa. . ." Star.

"Jackie está en su cuarto" Glossaryck.

Star se congela, al parecer fue descubierta, Maldición su hubiese sabido que Jackie había regreso a su cuarto, probablemente habría inventado una mejor escusa.

"No estoy seguro del motivo por el cual quieres ver el capítulo de Eclipsa, solo cuando verdaderamente estés lista te lo mostrare hasta entonces espera pacientemente" Glossaryck.

Star simplemente cruza sus brazos en molestia.

"Cual quiera que sean tus intenciones no uses a tus amigos como escusas ya que no sabes cuándo verdaderamente necesiten de tu ayuda, hablando de ayuda. . . " Glossaryck.

El libro de Hechizos se abre para que Glossaryck al entrar desapareces entre las páginas del libro.

"¿Por qué no vas a ayudas a Jackie en su cuarto? Ella llevaba cargando en su espalda a ese Chico Marco" Glossaryck.

"¡¿Qué?!" Star.

"Antes de que llegaras los dos han estado encerrados en el cuarto de Jackie" Glossaryck.

Star ha estado tratando de convencer a Glossaryck durante los siguientes 25 minutos.

"¡Jackieeeeeee!" Star.

Sin esperar ni un instante Star corre directo al cuarto de Jackie, dejando a Glossaryck solo en el cuarto, lo último que el escucha antes volver a dormir fue la explosión que destruyó la puerta de Jackie.

"Adolecentes, bien hora de pudin" Glossaryck.

Tanto Glossaryck como el Libro vuelan directo hacia el refrigerador y al abrirlo tomar un pudin.

"¿. . .?" Glossaryck.

* * *

"D-Detente-e" Marco.

"¿Realmente quieres que pare?" Jackie.

Las respiración de ambos en agitada, el sudor corría a través de sus rostros, cualquiera entrara al cuarto podría sentir el cambio brusco de temperatura.

Jackie se encontraban tomando el control de Marco cada momento que pasaba entre ellos ella podía saborea cada momento.

"Marco~" Jackie.

"H-Ha" Marco.

Un poco más solo un poco más y No habrá vuelta atrás.

"¡Ha~ Ha~ Ha~!" Jackie.

"¡Jackieeeeeee!" Star.

Por un momento Jackie se detiene al creer haber escuchado la voz de Star. . .

Boom!

Tal y como se escuchó la puerta había sido destruida o mejor dicho había sido destruida, el mismo impacto fue tan fuerte que arrojo a Jackie y Marco fuera de sus posiciones.

Jackie se estrelló en cerca de su closet lo cual hizo que su ropa amortiguara su golpe, pero en el caso de Marco la situación no fue muy cómoda ya que él había sido arrojado con toda la mesa dejándolo de cabeza.

" **¡Jackie!** " Star.

Una vez que Jackie logra entrar en razón se reincorpora con rapidez y con una fuerte mirada confronta a su recién llegado enemigo.

"Star" Jackie.

Desafiante con convicción de acero, fuerza y sonrisa desafiante se enfrenta a Star.

"¡Por amor al Maíz! ¡¿Qué diablos. . .?!" Star.

Star se detiene a mitad de camino mientras observa con ojos completamente abierto al ver a Jackie completamente desnuda.

"¡¿Estas desnuda?!" Star.

Su rabia desapareció al instante de ver en esas condiciones a Jackie, no sabe si sonrojase o sorprenderse, en primer lugar ¿Por qué esta desnuda? ¿Ya se volvió loca?

"Sabía que aparecerías tarde o temprano, la verdad hubiese querido que fuese cunado todo acabara" Jackie.

Lentamente Jackie sale de las sombras mostrando su cuerpo desnudo lo cual provoca que Star no puede concentrarse en otra cosa debido a la incomodidad.

"¡Por favor, pondere algo de ropa! ¡Maldita exhibicionista!" Star.

De entre el suelo Jackie toma un guante con negreo del cual una pequeña está atada a ella además una manopla de metal en su otra mano.

"Prepárate" Jackie.

"¡NO, Me Ignores!" Star.

Jackie enviste Star sin decir ninguna ni una palabra.

Pum!

Star se defiende evadiendo la navaja mientras que con otra mano sostiene con dificultad la manopla de metal.

Golpe tras golpe Star podía sentir una verdadera sensación de que ella si está intentando eliminarla, Jackie suele ser muy desquiciada en ocasiones, incluso han peleado en ciertas ocasiones.

Debido a eso Star entiende perfectamente que en este momento su amiga Jackie verdaderamente intenta deshacerse de ella, sin duda esto está muy mal.

"¡Cuidado!" Marco.

Gracias a esa advertencia Star fue capaz de esquivar esa horripilante apuñalada.

"Gracias Mar…" Star.

Claro que Star no pudo terminar de hablar debido a increíble vista de Marco al desnudo, su rostro se torna rojo al igual que sus mejillas brillan con una gran intensidad.

"W-Wow~" Star.

De hecho los ojos de Star se enfocaron solo en Marco.

"¡Star!" Marco.

Pum!

Un golpe de la manopla de metal llega a la cara de Star empujándola contra la pared al intentar incorporarse ya era demasiado tarde Jackie la había capturado con su cuchilla centrada en su garganta.

"Te tengo" Jackie.

Los ojos de Jackie miran a los de Star fijamente.

"¿Sabes? Hay algo que siempre quise decirte, por alguna razón no te lo podía decirlo pero ahora puedo hacerlo sin problema" Jackie.

Star trago saliva.

"Eres una plana que no usa bracier ni siquiera cuando entramos en educación Física algunos chicos creen que los haces a propósito para hacerte popular, de hecho algunos te creen una fácil y Siempre, Siempre, Siempre dejas el baño hecho un desastre" Jackie.

Star abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar semejante declaración además su vergüenza subió esto debido a que Marco está escuchando.

"Siempre tengo que cubrirte en los vestidores para evitar que las demás Chicas te vean, debido a tu figura inusualmente de letra L" Jackie.

"¡Oye. . . Hu!" Star.

Jackie presiona un poco más en el cuello de Star evitando que ella pueda continuar hablando.

"Detesto que comas con la boca abierta, tardas mucho en el baño gracias a eso tengo que levantarme muy temprano para que ninguna de las dos llegamos tarde a las escuela. . . " Jackie.

Y continúo y continúo y continuó dejando a Star mucho más a avergonzada de lo que debería, ya que Marco estaba escuchando cada cosa que salía de la boca de Jackie.

En cierto punto Star comenzó a preguntarse si estaba siendo torturada.

". . . ni siquiera te preocupa que vean tu ropa interior cuando juegas en medio del patio, todavía creo que te encanta que te vena ¿Verdad?" Jackie.

"¿E-Es cierto eso?" Marco.

"¡No Mar. . .!" Star.

Nuevamente Jackie presiona evitando que hable.

"¿Tienes idea de cuantos problemas causas? Además creo que eres una Niña que necesita de una niñera porque eres una completa tonta, incrédula, cabeza de aire, inmadura, adicta al azúcar ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto sin engordar? Maldita anoréxica" Jackie.

"¡No sé lo que significa esa palabra!" Star.

"Pero se acabó" Jackie.

El habiente cambio muy drásticamente esto debido que Jackie parecía querer terminar en un instante.

"Porque lo acabare para que Marco y yo terminemos lo que empezamos" Jackie.

Al escuchar eso Marco intenta desesperadamente librarse de sus ataduras.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Star.

Star solo pudo susurrar a los oídos de Jackie provocándole una sonrisa extraña y lujuriosa.

"Quiero un Bebe" Jackie.

Por un instante Star casi se atraganta con su saliva al escuchar la declaración de Jackie y Marco intenta con mucha más desesperación liberarse de sus ataduras.

"¡Tienes 15 años eso es demasiado pronto! ¡Por el Maíz! ¡¿Que te sucede?!" Star.

Por un siéntate los ojos de Jackie entraron en conflicto.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, No lo sé. . ." Jackie

Curiosamente Jackie se detuvo a pensar sobre su situación dando la sensación de ser la Jackie de siempre.

"Solo que anoche me levante en medio de la noche y sentí un fuerte deseo de tener un Bebe con Marco" Jackie.

"¿Solo así?" Star.

"Sip" Jackie.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Star/Marco.

Esa es la razón más extraña y loca que cualquiera pueda tener ¿Qué demonios pasa a Jackie?

"¿Entonces ahí quedaron?" Glossaryck.

Antes de cualquier reacción Glossaryck chasquea sus dedos haciendo que Jackie caiga al suelo, con otro chasquido una manta aparece cubriéndola, luego de eso él se acerca a Jackie para meter su mano al oído de ella.

Marco y Star estaban tan sorprendidos que no sabían que decir o mucho menos que hacer.

Puk.

"Si aquí estaban" Glossaryck.

Luego de retirar su mano del oído de Jackie extrajo un par de gusanos de color purpura con amarillo en sus costados.

"Ahg" Jackie.

Lentamente Jackie se levanta poniendo en guardia a Star, sin embargo la preocupación que sentía desapareció esto es a que ella podía sentir que la Jackie que conocía había regresado.

Hug.

"Gha!" Jackie.

Star de inmediato la abrazo tan fuerte que dejo a la confundida Jackie sin respiración.

"S-Star, Ai-re" Jackie.

"Ho, Perdón" Star.

Poco a poco Jackie comienza a respirar con normalidad para luego intentar comprender la situación en la que se encuentra.

Pero lo primero que nota es su falta de ropa además contando el hecho de que su

"Star ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?" Jackie.

Definitivamente se encuentra en su habitación y sobre todo. . .

"¡¿Por qué estoy desnuda?!" Jackie.

Rápidamente Jackie se cubre al ver su falta de ropa contando su rostro completamente enrojecido.

"Buenos es una larga historia todo empezó cuando desapareciste, luego un nos tomamos de la mano, nos besamos~ luego volamos en el aire sobre un unicornio rosa~" Star.

"¡Star!" Glossaryck.

Glossaryck decide detener a Star quien al parecer está entrando al mundo de la fantasía eso y también el hecho de que Jackie está completamente confundida.

"Creo que sería mejor que yo lo explicara" Glossaryck.

* * *

Fairy Gusanos tal y como el nombre lo surgiere su apariencia física es igual a los gusano ordinarios de la Tierra con la diferencia que estos pertenecen al mundo de las hadas.

Criados por las mismas hadas del bosque estos pequeños animalitos tiene la increíble habilidad de generar fertilidad en otros animales, cuando una especia está al borde de la extinción las Hadas los usan.

Estos pequeños provocan en su huésped anulando todo desea adicional remplazándolo con el deseo de reproducirse, hasta que lo logran.

"¡¿Por qué tienes algo como eso en metro refrigerado?!" Star.

"Bueno. . . " Glossaryck.

En una ocasión Glossaryck había visto un documental en la televisión en donde mencionaron a las especien en peligro de extinción en la Tierra y al ver que ningún humano hacia nada al respecto decido hacer un pedido.

Después de todo las Hadas le deben uno u otro favor por ahí.

"¿Por qué estaban en forma de un Brownie?" Jackie.

Ignorando lo molesta que se encuentra Glossaryck simplemente de limito a mirar a Jackie con fastidio.

"Todos saben que los Fairy Gusanos viene en Brownies fríos" Glossaryck.

Eso explica la situación, Jackie parece recordarlo, luego de la declaración de Marco ella lloro por un buen rato luego se revolcó y por ultimo recordó que tenía hambre solo que no deseaba pedir nada o cocinar, fue ahí cuando encontró los Brownies.

"Voy a vaciar el refrigerador" Jackie.

Jackie se levanta y comienza a caminar en dirección al refrigerador.

"Te ayudo, pero por favor ponte algo de ropa" Star.

"Chicas" Marco.

Paro antes de poder hacerlo recordaron algo importante.

"Si no es mucho pedir ¡Por Favor desátenme de una vez!" Marco.

Star y Jackie se sonrojan al notar que Marco sigue atado a la mesa y todavía sigue desnudo.

"Wow" Star/Jackie.

* * *

"¿Gusano en el cerebro? ¡Bhle!" Brittney.

"Y-Yo también me sorprendí mucho" Marco.

Jackie simplemente cubre su cabeza con el gorro de su suéter neón para evitar que su rostro no sea visto esto debido a la vergüenza.

Una vez que todo había sido resuelto y desechar todas horribles cosas que Glossaryck guardaba en el refrigerador todo volvió a la normalidad o eso quisieran decir.

Sin embargo Star no pudo mantener su boca cerrada sobre el suceso de los gusanos de hecho lo dijo a casi toda la escuela, humillación, pero lo peor de todo es el hecho de que Marco parece mantenerse alejado de ella.

" _¡Mátame ahora!_ " Jackie.

¿Por qué demonios Star le cuenta a todos? ¿Acaso tiene algún rencor en contra ella? Jackie mira de reojo intentando descifrar las acciones de su Mejor Amiga.

"Tranquilos solo fue la influencia de ese Gusanos no es nada de qué preocuparse" Star.

Al menos es bueno que Star intenta calmar la situación lo mejor posible pero aun así sus ojos son muy fríos al mirar a Jackie, sin duda sigue molesta por lo que sucedió en especial por todas esas cosas que dijo de ella frente a Marco.

Ante eso Jackie solo pude suspirar de tristeza ¿Eso es lo realmente siente dentro de ella? Star es su mejor amiga una en la que pueden contar pero decir todo eso realmente complica mucho las cosas.

"Entonces ¿Todo fue culpa de los Gusanos y Jackie simplemente fue manipulada?" Brittney.

"Sip" Star.

"JaHaJa Tienes razón es imposible de que Jackie pudiera hacer todas esas cosa por si sola" Brittney.

La pequeña risa de Birttney parece calmar el ambiente en la mesa haciendo que de alguna manera.

"Ahora que lo pienso tiene mucho sentido" Marco.

Marco da un pequeño suspiro de alivio y baja la guardia ante Jackie y también parece que Star se tranquiliza mucho incluso podría decir que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad es una gran alivio. . . Pero ¿Realmente eso está bien?

Puede que los gusanos la hayan hecho actuar mucho más impulsiva de lo que suele hacer pero la verdad es que Jackie es realmente así ella suele hacer esas cosas con la mejor discreción.

Si todo vuelve a la normalidad como si nunca hubiese sucedido ¿Está bien seguir con esta manera pretendiendo que todo sigue igual? Por primera vez Jackie tiene un valor que normalmente no muestra a nadie, su meta siempre hacer que Marco la mirara.

Aunque el dio un gran vistazo de ella el día de ayer bueno Jackie también vio todo que quería e incluso más. . .

"No fue solo la culpa de los Gusanos" Jackie.

Una vez que levanta su rostro de la mesa retira de inmediato su gorro y observa a los presentes con unos ojos algo diferentes no los mismo cuando tenía con los Gusanos pero si algo diferente.

"Antes de los Gusanos yo solía tomar fotos de Marco constantemente. . ." Jackie.

Marco y Brittney miraron a Jackie con gran sorpresa de hecho se petrificaron al escuchar la primera oración de salió de su boca.

Star por su parte es la más sorprendida al no saber si por fin Jackie se había vuelto loca pero ya sabe lo que realmente está por hacer.

"En ocasiones sigo en secreto a Marco para poder tomar fotos cuando tengo la oportunidad como en el Dojo, a veces cunado esta con sus compañeros de equipo me escabullo para oler tus playeras, la razón por la cual ayudo al periódico escolar con la intención de tomar muchas fotos de ti, he robado cuatro suéteres en ocasiones solo para olerlos" Jackie.

Marco se descongela sabiendo la razón del ¿Por qué? tiene menos suertes cada vez.

"¿Entonces tu robabas mis. . . ?" Marco.

"Tú me salvaste aquella vez. . . " Jackie.

Esas palabras son llenas de melancolía la cual también llegó a tocar una parte importante dentro de Marco, a veces el pasado te enseña a mirar hacia el futuro y así poder continuar.

Marco todavía recuerda ese incidente y también lago que no quería recordar en aquel tiempo. . . Algo que debe decir.

"Lo que sucedió aquella vez. . ." Marco.

Parece que tendrá que decir algo que se ha guardado por mucho tiempo por una parte le causa curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionaran y sobre todo si seguirán tratándolo de la misma manera.

Es mejor averiguarlo. . .

". . . Cuando sucedió aquello. . ." Marco.

"Puede que solo fuera una coincidencia o un error pero desde entonces simplemente no pude dejar de mirarte un día decidí tomar fotografía luego otra y para cuando lo note ya tenía muchas por cada una quería más, tu rostro, tu ropas, sonrisa, tu cuerpo. . . **Todo** " Jackie.

Y el habiente en la mesa cambio gástricamente haciendo querer hacerte dar un paso hacia atrás.

"Puede que en este momento Star sea tu novia" Jackie.

Jackie vuelve sus ojos llenos de firmeza y convicción hacia Star quien su respuesta es desagrado a ella.

Luego en rostro de Jackie una sonrisa llena de convicción, se pone de pie caminando hacia Marco y al legar a él, para luego con su dedo índice levanta ligeramente el rostro de Marco hacia el de ella.

"Pero al final serás mío de una u otra manera" Jackie.

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Marco esto normalmente debería de alguna manera mover su corazón pero viendo los ojos de Jackie simplemente le provoca miedo.

¿Este será la sensación de una presa capturada por un cazador? O quizás ¿Algo diferente? Marco no lo sabe pero ahora parece que tendrá ponerse en guardia frente a ella de ahora en adelante.

Blank!

Con un fuerte golpe la mesa donde todos estaban sentados es partida en respuesta a esto Brittney y Marco se alejan un poco de la mesa.

"¡Sobre mi cadáver!" Star.

Ese fue el momento donde la Novia celosa y sobreprotectora decide tomar acciones.

Jackie simplemente mantiene la misma tranquilidad de siempre pero en esta ocasión Ambas se miran fijamente a los ojos, cualquiera que las viera podría percibir el confortamiento entre ellas.

La mejor acción a realizar seria alejarse para evitar verse mezclado con ellas.

Slash!

En el momento menos inesperado una Hacha cae enfrente ellos tomando la atención de todos incluyendo los que se encontraban en el comedor además destruyendo la mesa donde están comiendo.

"¡Oye eso es peligroso!" Star/Jackie.

El Hacha en cuestión tenía un mando de madera color rojizo mientras que la parte metálica donde se encontraba el filo tiene unas marcas muy familiares para Marco, pero al mismo tiempo parecen muy diferentes.

"Dejen de comportarse como adolecentes normales. . ." Janna.

Janna espero un poco hasta que todo el lugar quedó en silencio.

"Tenemos una importante búsqueda que hacer de inmediato" Janna.

Su sonrisa es brillante.

"¿De qué estás. . .?" Marco.

Marco no tuvo la oportunidad de poder hablar debido a que Janna no lo permitió.

"¡Es hora de cambiar la historia!" Janna.

Jackie, Star, Marco y Brittney no tienen idea de que decir, aun así Janna continuo.

"¡Encontré la manera de crear nuestras propias runas Mágicas y tenemos que ir por el componente final!" Janna.

* * *

Continuara. . .

* * *

You know, What the Hell! Let's get wild and I mean, next chapter will be " **Marco's ex-girlfriend** " so do Not die before that XD

One more thing, whatever happened between Marco and Jackie it's up to you guys, so believe everything or not ;)

Well I hope enjoying, see you the next one!


End file.
